She Damned If She Do
by LovelyFandomLover
Summary: "A Hartmann, a hunter for life." To Eléonore's dismay, she had to live up to those words. But when a family friend offers a new opportunity in Beacon Hills, she's cautious. Moving there, she's caught in the middle of a war between hunters and werewolves. She knows where her position is, but what happens when her loyalty is tested by the unexpected? Isaac/OC
1. Au Revoir

**Prologue: Au Revoir **

* * *

"_Today I'm not myself and you, you're someone else_

_And all these rules don't fit and all that starts can quit_

_What a peculiar state, we're in_

_Let's play a game w__here all of the lives we lead could change_

_Let's play a game w__here nothing that we can see the same..._

_We can take apart this life we're building_

_And pack it up inside a box_

_All that really matters is we're doing it right now..."_

**— Au Revoir, OneRepublic**

* * *

The combination of flashing bulbs, the roaring crowd, harsh wind and the severe jet lag were giving Eléonore Hartmann a pulsing headache, that made her want to hurl. She sighed in aggravation, looking back at the casket, wishing she was anywhere but in the middle of an empty cemetery that was surrounded by disrespectful people.

This wasn't how she wanted to spend her first day in Beacon Hills. In a funeral, that was surrounded by a bunch of disrespectful photographers and people, all wanting to get a peek of the casket of the crazy murdering arsonist of Beacon Hills. Also known as Kate Argent, beloved sister, aunt, and respected hunter.

Eléonore glance to her left, seeing her older brother, Benjamin, wearing the same uncomfortable look as her. He kept fidgeting in his seat, playing with his tie, his eyes darting everywhere or his leg jiggling incessantly. She would have comforted him, but she decided to let him suffer. It was, after all, his fault they were here, both Kate's funeral and Beacon Hills.

_"We're here to show our support, Eléonore..." _He had tried to reason with her during the plane ride._ "I know you don't want to be in another funeral, but you loved Kate... alright, cared about Kate... She was a role model for you... Fine, at least do it for the Argent's, if it weren't for them we wouldn't be here... Just do it, Eléonore. Do not test me."_

As terrible as she sounded, Eléonore didn't want to go to a funeral. Especially when the funeral would be the day they got to Beacon Hills. She would surely be tired of the long plane ride and have no strength to deal with mourning people. But Benjamin had continued badgering and threatening until she begrudgingly relented. She hated how correct he was, especially since he was being logical when usually he was the one she would try to reason with.

The first thing they did when they arrived in Beacon Hills took a shower in their new apartment. They didn't have time to marvel at the place the would now call home as then they quickly headed straight to Beacon Hills cemetery, that was packed with cars and people. It had been so difficult to get inside with the multitude of people shouting and taking pictures, but there was the police, trying to keep the situation in check.

When they finally managed to get inside the cemetery, Eléonore realized the reason why Benjamin had been so insistent for them to attend to Kate Argent's funeral. Besides the multitude of people been held back by the police, it was just the Argent's in the ceremony. Chris, Victoria, Allison, and Gerard, and if you included his guards.

Without any words exchanged, everything went quickly, obviously everybody wanting to leave. Eléonore had spaced out during the service her mind and eyes wandering around, taking in her new surroundings that soon would become familiar. She had to admit this town wasn't bad. It had its own beauty. But she still didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home or her new apartment that soon would become her home.

"Thank God it's over," Benjamin muttered when the priest told them to go their ways. Both of them walked away from the Argent's, being the only other people besides the in the outside and themselves, standing beside each other.

She cracked a smile at his obvious relief. "Don't like funerals?"

"No one likes funeral." He gave her an apprehensive look. She could tell he wanted to add _especially me._

"I don't know, you one time said you were the one who put the word fun in funerals."

"I was ten and we were having a funeral for our cat, Eléonore. It was a joke," he whispered harshly, embarrassed that she mentioned his insensitive comments in a funeral.

"So your crying was also a joke?" she whispered, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh my God. Stop."

"What? I'm trying to make conversation."

"Are you _that_ insensitive?" he questioned incredulously. "Come on, Eléonore stop making those jokes. The Argent's could hear you."

"No, they can't. With all this noise? I doubt it. I can be planning their murder in a speaker and they still wouldn't hear me."

"What made you be like _this_?"

"Death makes me odd." She shrugged, knowing that he was right. She shouldn't be making those comments right in front of the deceased family members, but she could always use her jet lag as an excuse.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to deal with _this._" Benjamin motioned her in distaste. "In the five-hour car ride."

"So we're not going to stay in town tonight?" Eléonore asked. "We have school tomorrow. And we just traveled for a really long time."

"I know about school, but we have to pick up a few of our stuff that's in San Francisco. So we have to go right now."

Eléonore groaned, remembering they still had a lot to do with their move. She nodded and glanced to see Allison standing alone, looking tired and upset. Eléonore felt a tug of remorse for not having a chance to talk to her. Benjamin looked to where she was staring.

"Okay you, psycho, why don't you be human for once and go and comfort Allison? Alright?"

"I can comfort Allison." She nodded confidently.

"Then do it." He pushed her towards the distraught girl's direction. She looked over her shoulder, frowning.

"What are you going to do?"

He jerked his head towards Gerard and Chris Argent. "I'm going to talk to them."

"Alright, don't tell them about the murder joke. They might take it literally."

She walked up to Allison and was about to raise her hands to give her a hug when Allison beat her to it. She launched herself to the shorter girl, giving her a death grip hug, refusing to let go. Eléonore felt herself suffocate at the girl's intensity, especially when she felt Allison start to shake. She took even breaths, trying to refuse her urge to push her off. After a few minutes, Allison lets go of her.

"I'm sorry, I just really needed a hug," she apologized tearfully.

Eléonore wrapped an arm around her, giving her a supportive smile that felt more like a grimace. "Don't apologize. This is difficult for you and me too."

Allison eyes widened and covered her mouth. "Oh my God. I totally forgot. I'm so terrible. Another funeral in less than six months."

Eléonore smiled tighten. "I was actually thinking about Kate, not about _that_. Kate was like an aunt to me. She was hard on me at times but she was great. I really admired her as a person and I guess a hunter."

Allison closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. "I'm sorry. This is hard with Kate's death and_—_" She cut herself to take a deep breath. "Everything is so bad right now." Her eyes darted over her shoulder, making Eléonore turn around to see nothing. She looked back at Allison, noticing how distracted she seemed.

"Is there something else going on?"

"What? No. Why would you say that?" Allison voice came out slightly stained and avoided her eyes, affirming Eléonore's suspicions.

"You seem really distracted. And not just you, you're parents also seem to be distracted." She knew that Kate's unexpected death was hard, but it wasn't enough to make them all distracted. "Something must be going on."

"It's not that important," Allison finally admitted.

Eléonore was curious of what she meant but decided to drop it. If it was really important, she would find out soon.

"I hated that they're here," Allison quietly. Eléonore instantly knew who she was talking about. "It was supposed to mean something, her funeral, but know it's a joke for them."

She cringed at the loud noises the photographers and the people were making. She turned her back at them, wishing she could back to her apartment. There were too many people for her liking. And Eléonore hadn't lied to Benjamin when she said death made her odd. It brought out the vicious side of her.

"Hey," Benjamin came from behind Eléonore, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hello, Allison."

"Hi, Ben," Allison said, giving him a small smiled.

"I'm really sorry, Allison, but can I have my sister for a moment? It's important and also your mom needs you."

Allison nodded. "Thank you, I'm going to go with my mom and see what she needs. Bye, Ellie, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"See you tomorrow, Allison." Eléonore waved at her as Allison walked away from them. Benjamin waited for Allison to get from earshot before turning to Eléonore. For the first time, she noticed that Benjamin looked tired. He looked older, he didn't look like he was eighteen, barely an adult. She had noted that the way he acted did add a few years to him. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Alright, so there was a change of plans," he said, not meeting her eye and instead looked at the obnoxious crowd ahead. "We're not going to San Francisco. We're staying here."

"Wait, what?" She blinked, confused at the sudden change. Benjamin had insistent for them to go to San Fransisco. "But_—_what happen to getting_—_?"

Benjamin waved her off. "It's fine. We can get the over the weekend."

"No. That's not fine. You insisted that we need to_—_"

"Eléonore," he snapped, making her stop. "Can you just, please?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths. "This is really stressful for me, and with you arguing, I can't."

"Alright, fine," she mumbled, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But why not today?"

Benjamin shifted, looking over to the forest. "Chris wants me to do something with him and Gerard tonight and, of course, I agreed."

"What are you going to do?" she asked suspiciously.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing interesting."

She nodded slowly, not buying his answer, but honestly not caring what he did. She kinda wanted to get rid of him for a while. Almost twelve hours in a plane with just his company made her want to crawl out of her skin.

"So where am I going to be while you're off with them?"

"At the apartment, unpacking, taking a nap, do whatever the hell you want, but stay inside. Don't go out."

"Like I was planning on going out," Eléonore muttered, more than ready to get the hell out of here. "But alright, there's a lot to do despite the fact that Victoria and Allison helped with the important things week earlier."

"Yeah, Victoria wants to talk to you about that. Maybe that will keep you just," he said, satisfied that she listened to him. He shoved his hand inside his black coat and sighed. She glanced back to where Kate's coffin was.

"Isn't it fascinating that Kate's dead body is few feet away. I wonder when blood stopped seeping through her throat? Do you think her throat is wide open? Or they stitched it up because that's what they did with our_—_"

"Eléonore," Benjamin said sharply. "What is wrong with you? Now isn't the time. Or ever. There is something seriously wrong with you."

"What?" she shrugged, not bothered by his harsh tone. She has never put a filter in her mouth, why would she start now? "Don't tell me you didn't think that?"

Benjamin still wore his look of disgust. "No cause I'm not a psycho like you," he hissed.

"I thought Kate was the psycho. That's what the headlines say."

He sighed, defeated. "I don't want you in my sight anymore so..." Benjamin grabbed one of her hands and place a white rose. "Here, go put it in Kate's casket."

"Why would I do that?" She stared at the rose blankly. _Beautiful._

"To show your respect Eléonore. It's why we're here."

"I guess that's the proper thing to do." She nodded thoughtfully. "Throw a white rose, that is the symbol of purity and rebirth to a casket that holds a dead murderer. Why not?"

"I'm going to regret this," he muttered, exhaling. "Just don't do anything crazy. Okay?" He started walking away from her.

"I thought you were the crazy one," she muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"I am but so are you. Go."

He leaned back to push her towards Kate's casket. Glaring over her shoulder, she walked slowly towards the grave that now had Kate Argent's casket inside. She had always admired the huntress. She was so cool and brave and knew what to do. Eléonore always remembered having fun with her.

"_Come on babe, don't tell me you're afraid?" taunted Kate, laughing._

"_Never," shot back fifteen-year-old Eléonore. "I'm just teasing them."_

"_Good girl," she approved, going behind her and grabbing her shoulders and whispering into the young girl's ear. "Show them no mercy."_

_Eléonore raised her gun and aimed straight at the head, without hesitation pulled the trigger._

Eléonore stared at the white rose, twirling it idly. She was upset that Kate was dead and hated the person that killed her. But there was nothing to do. She was dead and the killer was dead. The dead is gone and time for the living to move on. The cool air hit her face, making her hair go all over the place. Pulling her hair away from her face, she took a step closer and threw the rose into the hole.

"Au revoir Kate," she whispered. "Vous serez vengé."

* * *

**Doesn't make sense? It's okay, it's just a prologue. Everything will make sense next chapter.**

_**Vous serez vengé = You will be avenged.**_


	2. Turn It Around

**Chapter One: Turn It Around**

* * *

_"She closed the door with the intention of not looking back_

_But missed her step because she didn't have a steady track_

_She can't be bothered by the mistakes she's made_

_But she's forgetting that's what guides you to the rightful path..._

_Well as suspected back it home it grew out of control_

_That's what happens she when you leave things to a little girl_

_And now she's left without an option at hand_

_She better tend to it or she won't have another chance"_

**_— _Turn It Around, Lucius**

* * *

_Tap-tap, pause, tap-tap, pause, tap-tap, pause._

The constant tapping, that was coming from a computer in the other room, was the only thing keeping her sane or at least distracted from the real problem. It had been going on during the last twenty minutes. Despite its inconsistency, it relaxed her. Kept her from letting her anger take over. Eléonore absentmindedly was tapping along, but with a set rhythm.

_Tap-tap-tap, pause, tap-tap, pause, tap-tap-tap, pause, tap-tap._ Over and over again, on her phone. It almost worked. Almost.

Eléonore was starting the cycle again for the eighty-fifth time when the inconsistent tapping stopped. She glanced at the room where it was formerly coming from. She could see distinct shadows moving around the room, murmurs heard. Eléonore, straining to hear, could understand a few words that were being said: _school, young, Eléonore, prepare, Benjamin._

At the mention of her older brother, she internally growled. Eléonore glance at the empty seat next to her, that should have been occupied by him, waiting alongside her in the school office for the past hour, so that they can begin as new students at Beacon Hills High School. But instead her bag was resting there, leaving her alone waiting, angry for him doing this again. Abandoning her when she needed him the most.

Thinking of her brother never-ending disappointments, caused Eléonore's repressed anger to return. All morning she had been seething for Benjamin ditching her, him deciding to not go to school today when they had come to a compromise that he would go.

She went to the extent wake up extra early, having the premonition he was going to pull something shady. She wanted to catch him before he made an effort to leave. In the end waking up before dawn was futile, for when she went to his room Benjamin was already gone. Causing her to scream in aggravation and to maybe throw some of his things against the wall.

She doesn't even know why she bothers to get angry when lately that's all Benjamin has caused Eléonore to feel. Aggravation, anger, irritation, desperation. Ever since their parents' death, Benjamin had been unstable, close to deranged. At first, Eléonore understood him. They lost their parents at the same time, leaving them orphans. It was just them two left from their family, everybody else was dead. Their parents were murdered by those "monsters".

But that didn't excuse Benjamin, he knew better than to let his emotions cloud his judgment. His pain was understandable but his actions were inexcusable. He had gone off the charts, wanting to avenge his parents, which didn't make sense to Eléonore because he didn't exactly liked their parents. At their funeral, he didn't shed a tear. Neither had Eléonore, as he pointed out when she argued with him. Not because they didn't love their parents, it's just the relationship with them was complicated, so was their deaths.

Eléonore thought their deaths was inevitable, that they should have seen it coming. People who play with fire eventually get burned. But it seemed that she was the only person who thought that. Others, Benjamin being one of them, considered their parent's death honorable, who died fighting doing what the Hartmann family, each generation, had dedicated their entire life to.

Benjamin, after their parents funeral, would disappear without notice, leaving Eléonore alone, to come back days or even weeks later with the bodies of dead werewolves. She didn't know what to do about that, not use to him being so full of anger and hatred. Eléonore didn't do anything for the first two months, hoping it would pass, that it was only a way for him to cope and then bounce back to his old self. She became worried for her brother's well-being when he started drinking. That wasn't her brother. He didn't do things like that, he was disciplined, respectful, caring, not an alcoholic who killed out of pure pleasure.

It was then when Gerard Argent stepped in and suggested to them to move to Beacon Hills, where his son, Chris, was currently living with his family. The Argent's were long time family friends of the Hartmann's. Their father had grown up with Chris, they had gone to school together, were trained together, both families being hunters. They stayed good friends until their parents' death.

The Argent's had come over immediately when they heard about the deaths of their parents. They promised to support them in anything if something came up. At the time, Benjamin and Eléonore thanked them for their support and help and had said that it wouldn't be necessary. But that was before Benjamin went into a serial killer mode, back when it looked like he was keeping it together.

When the Argent offered their solution, Eléonore was prepared for a huge blowup to happen from her brother's side. But Benjamin, surprisingly, agreed without a fight; he just gave in. He even said that they could move in a month, leaving them enough time to prepare for the move. That left Eléonore feeling appeased for the first time in months. She had even prepared a speech to convince him why it was a good idea for a change.

The move for Eléonore was a very exciting opportunity. Despite living in France her whole life, she didn't feel sad about leaving. She didn't have any family members left, besides Benjamin, and didn't have any friends that she was close enough to miss. She had always wanted to live in America; Eléonore had visited that country once before with her family on a business trip. They had gone to this state called Montana. It wasn't that exciting of a place, but her friend, Allison, told her that Montana was a state full of mountains and ranches and that California was much cooler.

That was another reason why Eléonore was excited to move to Beacon Hills. Chris Argent had a daughter of her age, Allison, who Eléonore would spend time with every time they saw each other, which was usually once or twice a year in France. Growing up in a house with parents that treated them as if they were soldiers made it difficult for the Hartmann children to bring friends over when the house was full of guns, bows, cages and other hunting tools. Allison was her best friend; her only friend to be honest.

The first time the girls met each other they were four. The Argent family was coming over to their house to stay for a few months because their dads were going to be "working" together. Her father told her that she shouldn't tell Allison about what hers and their family do for a living, not to mention the supernatural world. Eléonore was confused, at the time, why the other little girl didn't know about their parent's really cool job. They hunted monsters, they were saving the world but had agreed to not tell.

That day when they met, they had a mutual understanding towards each other. Both girls had parent show had the same values, only taught them differently. Reminded by her parent's warning, Eléonore was aloof towards Allison, who got the wrong impression. But the next time, they saw each other she was friendlier and after a few more tries, they slowly became friends.

As they grew older, they made the effort to talk more. But there was this distance between them, not allowing them to get closer. And Eléonore knew what was the problem. Hunting and werewolves. As long as Allison was kept in the dark, Eléonore would be on guard whenever she talked to Allison. But despite the tension, they found solace in each other. Both of them craved having a friend, where they could talk to each other. And that's what they did.

If something happened to one of them, even if they got a small cut, they would call each other. Eléonore called Allison when she one time broke Benjamin's nose by accident while they were training; although, she told Allison they were just playing around. Allison called Eléonore when she got her period. Eléonore called Allison when she finished reading To Kill A Mockingbird and argued over the theme of the book. Eléonore called Allison when she got in trouble sneaking out to go to the movies.

And then, after a long internal debate with her pride, a hesitant Eléonore called her when she heard about her parent's death, trying to comfort her friend as much as she could over the phone. That was the defining moment of their relationship when Allison called Eléonore when they were moving, again, to a town called Beacon Hills.

After that call, Allison would call more than usual, telling her about this boy, Scott, that she liked, about the weird stuff that was going, about the murders, about her breakup with Scott. Then how her Aunt Kate was showing her how to defend herself and how she was making her use the bow and arrow again. Then, one call, that changed everything, telling her that her family was hunters, and she knew Eléonore family were hunters, too. She demanded Eléonore to tell her the truth about everything.

Eléonore felt an immense of relieved that Allison finally knew the truth about her family, Eléonore's family. She had always felt guilty for not being honest to Allison about her life. It made her feel that their friendship was a lie when it wasn't. She was about to beg to Allison for forgiveness but it never happened. She never gave her the chance. The conversation when completely different than she expected.

* * *

"You knew about werewolf's."

_She flinched at the word. "Werewolves don't exist, Allison," she hastily reminded her._

"Shut up Eléonore,"_ snapped Allison. Through the phone, Eléonore could feel hear heated glare._ "I know everything."

_"What do you mean everything…?"_

"I know _everything_. My family is a hunter, yours a hunter. Apparently everybody is a hunter but me. Well, for now, they're now talking about training me."

_"Allison for the record—"_

"Oh, and when I say everything, I mean everything, including that you weren't supposed to let me know about werewolves and anything supernatural related."

_"Oh, well—"_

"I can't believe this. The whole thing is ridiculous. Hunting werewolves. Training children since a young age to kill. What the hell is that? I see what they do to them. It's just— ugh."

_"That's the hunter lives. It—"_

"And now they expect me to act like they didn't just reveal to me such a big secret_."_

_"Are you going to let me talk?"_

"No. I'm just so mad."

_"At me or your parents…?"_

"At everyone. Scott lied to me, my parents lied to me, my best friend lied to me. Everyone did. I don't know who to trust know." She sighed dejectedly.

"You can trust me," _Eléonore offered tentatively. "I always tell the truth."_

"No, you don't. You lied to me, my whole life. You would have told me of what my family did, you would have told me about what was actually happening. But you didn't."

_"I couldn't Allison. My parents wouldn't let me. You know how they are. Imagine both set of parents against me, I would lose."_

"I know, that's why I'm mad."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I'm mad at myself. I'm so stupid. God, I'm so sorry Eléonore. Can you forgive me?"_ Allison pleaded._

_The shock was so great she dropped her phone on the floor. She stared at it in bewilderment, not sure what she heard was correct._

_"What was that noise?" someone yelled across the room._

_"Nothing, mind your damn business," she yelled. Going down, she grabbed her phone._

"Eléonore? Are you there?"_ Allison kept repeating._

_"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Eléonore asked for clarification._

"That if you can forgive me,"_ repeated Allison._

_"For what?" Eléonore still did not understand why Allison was apologizing to her when she wasn't the one being lied to her entire life._

"For everything,"_ Allison said as if she was obvious._

_"Allison you're going to have to be more specific cause I don't understand what you want forgiveness for," Eléonore elaborated, getting frustrated._

_Allison laughed a little. _"God, Eléonore, for someone with an incredibly high IQ, you are clueless."

_Eléonore huffed, offended. "Allison, book smarts got nothing to do with an ambiguous apology."_

_Allison, on the other end, sighed dejectedly. _"I just want to apologize for not knowing what was going on in your life. I am angry that you lied to me but I'm also angry at myself for not catching the lie. That in twelve years where I call myself your best friend, and I couldn't see that you were dealing with stuff a sixteen-year-old shouldn't have to be involved in."

_"Allison, don't do that to yourself. Don't be pathetic."_

"No! Let me wallow in my pity."

_"Whatever."_

"While I moaned about my boy problems, you had bigger problems, like being forced to be trained to kill werewolves. All those times that I would see you tired, or with bruises on your arms, I never put much thought because you would tell me that it was just from gymnastics. Or that Benjamin shoved you. God, I am so sorry, Ellie, for being a crappy best friend. Please, forgive me."

_Eléonore's end of the line was completely silent for a minute, and it worried Allison that the phone call would get disconnected. "Ellie? Eléonore? Are you still there?"_

_It was still silent until a faint rustling was heard. "Yeah I'm still here. I'm just..." she stopped talking, worrying Allison again._

"Eléonore! Are you okay?"

_"Yeah I am fine. It's just... I'm just, uh, surprised?" That was an understatement on how she felt. Not once did she expect Allison to apologize to her, especially about being oblivious her life. Allison had nothing to be sorry of. Eléonore had purposely made sure she didn't notice. That was the whole point of Allison not knowing about Eléonore's real lifestyle. No one had ever apologized to Eléonore about not helping her with her life. She was so overwhelmed with gratitude and happiness that it made her want to cry._

_"Surprised? Why?" Now it was Allison who was confuse._

_"Why? Because you don't have to apologize for anything. You never did anything wrong. You're not a crappy best friend. If anything, you're the most amazing person for just worrying and -" she stopped talking, feeling that any moment she was going to choke up. Eléonore was overall uncomfortable for talking about her._

_Sensing her best friend's discomfort, Allison filled in. "_I'm always going to care about you. This new revelation of our life was just a tiny bump, but here we are, stronger than ever."

_Eléonore nodded, realizing the other girl couldn't see her, so she replied with a clear voice, "Yes, we're as thick as a redwood tree, but I feel like we should sort of start over. Like, you know, have an honesty policy."_

"Great. I like that. An honesty policy. That's what we need,"_ she agreed. _"Is there anything you haven't told me yet?"

_"Um, I got a new dress, Benjamin is cutting down five bottles a day to three."_

"That's great for him,"_ Allison said brightly. "_I told you he would stop with drinking."

_"Yeah but he's in a horrible mood now."_

_"Anything else? As much as I love that little trivia, I meant something more important."_

_"Benjamin's liver isn't important?"_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"No I don't but, um….. oh, Benjamin and I are moving to Beacon Hills!" Eléonore said brightly, remembering the good news._

_"What?" Allison gasped, and there was a sound of the phone hitting the ground._

* * *

As she continued looking around, trying to find something to entertain herself, the door of where the tapping was coming from opened. Out came Gerard Argent, the new principle with his daughter in law, Victoria Argent, the school secretary. Eléonore was too caught up in her thoughts to notice them.

"Eléonore," said Gerard, finally catching the young girl attention by making her look up. She stood up hastily, grabbing her bag and walking towards them.

"How are you feeling today? A little nervous? Scared?" Victoria Argent smiled warmly at Eléonore.

"Not really, more like excited to start school. Practically got a speeding ticket to get to school."

Victoria nodded. "I'm glad. If only every student felt the same way about starting school."

"Well, I'm not like most students," she said, giving Victoria a knowing look, who responded with a nod of understanding.

"Not every student was raised to take college courses at the age of sixteen," Victoria reminded her.

Eléonore nodded. "True, but not anymore. I'm no longer taking those classes."

"You should've. That's what's your parents would have wanted."

"But they're dead so you don't know that for sure."

Victoria nodded curtly. "I supposed you're right. It's your choice."

Despite having been taking all advanced courses back in France, Eléonore decided, being supported by Benjamin and some the Argent's, to not take any advance classes in Beacon Hills. She didn't want to start off as being a know it all, stuck in classes with seniors and no one from her grade. She was better off blending in with the students.

"Well... good luck on your first day of school. I know Allison will help you with anything if you need help." Victoria leaned in to give her a hug for luck before walking away towards her desk.

Eléonore said thank you and goodbye to her retreating form, leaving her with Gerard.

"Eléonore, where is your brother?" questioned Gerard, finally realizing the older Hartmann was missing.

Eléonore gave him her most innocent smile, hoping her anger didn't show. "He isn't here because he left early in the morning."

"Is that so?"

And on impulse, deciding to be a good sister, lied, "To practice his shooting. He hates falling behind on his training ever since we left. Such a perfectionist that Ben."

Gerard, who was frowning when he heard Benjamin was gone, smiled at hearing the last part. He was obviously pleased with Benjamin's fake dedication for hunting. "Yes, Benjamin is someone to follow the example. You're very lucky to have him as a role model."

Eléonore clenched her jaw, trying to avoid get herself worked up. _Role model_: that's what everyone tells Eléonore about Benjamin as if she needed the constant reminder. They say that she is lucky to have Benjamin to teach her about hunting werewolves. To teach her about school, life and other crap that was important.

_Oh, Eléonore, why can't you appreciate what you have?_ Someone, fucking kill her.

Eléonore would resist the urge to tell them that she was the better sibling. The one that always did better in school, hunting, sports. And that Benjamin always was five steps behind her. She did everything effortless, and he struggled to even get along.

But of course, none of that would matter because she isn't Benjamin fucking Hartmann, just fucking Eléonore Hartmann. No matter how much more she achieved, no matter how much Benjamin would fuck up, he would always be on a higher pedestal than Eléonore.

Why? Who fucking knows and fucking cares! Well, she cared at one point, but it didn't matter anymore. The people whose approval she always desperately sought and craved were dead, along with her urge to please the people around her. She decided that she was better off having the devil-may-care attitude. People seemed to admire and fear those people.

Instead of spitting those facts, she just smiled and nodded. "I am lucky to have Ben. He's just something, isn't he?" The last sentence she practically sneered.

Gerard, ignoring her obvious resentment towards her brother, asked her, "What's your first class?"

"English," Eléonore promptly answered, having already memorized Benjamin's and her schedule. In addition to were each classroom was located. Don't want to get lost on the first day at their new school.

"That's fantastic. Allison has that class right now."

"I know. She told me. I have all my classes with her except for language; she's taking French, and I'm taking Spanish. Such a coincidence isn't it?" Eléonore responded sarcastically, in the end, giving him a bright smile.

When she found out about the same schedules, Eléonore had been thrilled about having classes with Alison and so was the other girl. Until Benjamin pointed out that it probably wasn't an accident, Gerard probably arranged her schedule to be the same as Alison in order to keep an eye on both of them at the same time. That had dampened her mood, but she hadn't told Allison.

Gerard stared at her, smiling slightly. "Yes, but a very good one. Now, shall we?"

Eléonore stared at him, wanting to argue with him that she could go alone. She knew where the class was, where all her classes were but decided to bite her tongue. In her head, she could hear Ben warning her not to start anything with the older Argent; he was very unpredictable.

_"Don't be stupid Eléonore. Just cause he's old doesn't mean he's fragile. That man is ruthless, he always has something behind his sleeve. Don't try anything."_

Benjamin warning ran inside her head. Her brother might be right now of the rackets but he still would protect Eléonore. Following her older brother advice, Eléonore nodded to the older hunter, not arguing.

Eléonore walked beside Gerard, or Mr. Argent as she has to refer to him in school. She looked around her new school, soaking in her new surroundings. It looked like an ordinary high school; it had lockers, classrooms, posters promoting clubs, a sports field, gym, cafeteria, strict teachers, popular kids, but she knew that it didn't hold ordinary.

Benjamin had filled Eléonore in on the previous events: what had been happening in this small town. An alpha had been killing people, including Allison's aunt, Kate, who Eléonore had viewed as an aunt, too. The Alpha even turned one person into a werewolf, Allison's ex-boyfriend (who actually is still her boyfriend, but she didn't correct Benjamin). Then the Alpha got killed by his nephew, who then became the new Alpha and was currently in hiding. There was so much drama in the small town of Beacon Hills, which made Eléonore even more glad she moved.

"If Benjamin was here, this would have been his AP Chemistry class," Gerard gestured to a door with a small window on the right. As they walked by the door, Eléonore peered at the class that her brother will take every day in the morning. It was filled with, what she guessed, seniors just like her brother.

They continued walking in silence until Gerard stopped in front of a door of a classroom. He opened the door and gestured for her to enter first. Eléonore entered the classroom and focused on the teacher instead of the twenty pairs of eyes on her.

The teacher stopped talking and didn't look surprised by the appearance of both of them. "You're here. I have been expecting your visit any moment with Ms. Hartmann, I'm I right?"

Eléonore nodded, giving the teacher a genuine smile. "I'm Eléonore."

Gerard nodded and turn to face the class, "Class I would like you to welcome our newest member of Beacon Hill High School, Eléonore Hartmann. Especially since she and her brother traveled from another country to our town." Then he turned to face the teacher and Eléonore. "With that being said I'll leave you here Eléonore. Have a nice day."

"Thank you," she responded, with a slight smile. When he left, she turned to face the classroom. Eléonore scanned it, looking at each student until she found Allison, who when they made eye contact, waved at her discreetly but enthusiastically. That made Eléonore give her a genuine smile, the first she has given this morning.

Everybody had started chattering when they heard that she was from another country, until finally a pale boy blurted out, "What country are you from?"

Eléonore smiled at the question. "France."

The students looked impressed, someone from Europe moved to their small town, she heard a guy whispered in a suggestive tone, "French girl, you know what they say about them." making a few boys laugh.

The teacher scowled at the student who made that comment, calling them out. "Mr. Whittemore, what exactly do they say about them?"

The Whittemore boy looked at the teacher with uneasiness, before he plastered a charming smile on his handsome face. "That they are extremely beautiful."

The class laughed at his feeble excuse. The boy didn't look embarrassed, he just winked at Eléonore, making her raise her eyebrow unimpressed. Guess she found the schools douchebag. The teacher sighed, clearly irritated by of this unnecessary conversation.

"Okay, Mr. Whittemore flirt on your own time. Like detention." The Whittemore guy cocky looked was replaced with a flustered one. The class hooted in laughter. The teacher clapped his hands, motioning the class to be silent. "That's enough class. Settle down or detention for everyone. Ms. Hartmann, if you can please take a seat on the most available one."

He motioned her to towards the other students. Eléonore nodded and looked around the class to find one empty seat at the back of the class, in the middle row. She started walking toward the seat, passing the boy who asked her where she was from, Allison, and finally got to the empty desk. Eléonore glanced around, seeing that a boy was watching her. She realized that it was Scott, Allison's secret boyfriend, the werewolf who looked more like a puppy.

"Does anybody sit here?" she asked, pointing at the empty seat.

"Yeah but he's not here so you can sit there," Scott responded, giving her a friendly smile that she hesitantly returned.

Nodding to herself, Eléonore took the seat, hoping the boy who sat here wouldn't show up and make her move. She could still feel all eyes on her. They were curious about her, she understood that she was the new exotic animal of the zoo. Having all this attention should have made her nervous to uncomfortable, but actually, the most surprising thing of all was that she loved the attention she was getting. The look of admiration from the boys and the jealous looks from the girls.

It was odd really, that she wasn't nervous, when all her life she had been a nobody, no one paid attention to her. Back in France, at school, she wasn't a popular. Students avoided her and Benjamin. They were the weird kids, nobody wanted to be associated with that kind of people. She had grown accustomed to being ignored, that it didn't bother her anymore. But now, that Eléonore was starting over, she wanted to experiment new things. Being noticed was one of them.

"Alright, class. I hope you guys are excited as excited to start this new assignment as you guys were to get a new student," said the teacher, causing the class to groan at the thought of a new assignment.

Eléonore, on the other hand, perked up when she heard about a new assignment. Allison, who was watching her, silently laughed and mouthed _Nerd_.

She just smiled, shrugging to Allison, her way of saying she just couldn't help it. And she really couldn't. Eléonore was excited about having work because she actually liked school. It's was the only place, back when her parents were still alive, that her parents couldn't be there and tell her what to do. Not to mention, she liked to prove that she was smarter than everybody.

Glancing around the classroom, assessing everybody confused or bored expression, she knew she was going to enjoy Beacon Hills High School.

* * *

**Hello lovelies, this my first Teen Wolf fanfiction so I apologize for any errors that I might (and probably will) make. Like if I forget the name of a teacher, or confuse the classes a certain character has or what the color of Allison car or the number of someone jersey. So don't judge, I'll try to be on point with those details.**

**I will follow the plotline of the second season but won't go over everything, just the important stuff and the stuff that I will add. Also, I will try and include as many characters as possible but I won't make solid promises. I'm making the most possible to not make the characters OOC. I would appreciate if you would leave reviews to tell me what you thought, so I can know if I'm doing a good job or a terrible job.**

**This story is rated M because it's got some language and in the future sex scenes. And I don't have a beta, so there at times will be grammatical errors but I will go over them and fix them.**

**Probably, also should say that I don't own anything, but that's kinda obvious. The only thing I do own are my OC's, that I'm proud of creating and bringing them to life. Cause I think there pretty kick ass and hope you guys do to.**

**Oh, and the whole italics section was a flashback if it wasn't clear.**


	3. There My Friends

**Chapter Two: There My Friends**

* * *

_"All my life I've been searching for something_

_Something I can put my finger on..._

_Every Friday just about midnight_

_All my problems seem to disappear_

_Everyone that I miss when I'm distant_

_Everybody's here, I need love_

_Cause only love is true__..."_

**— Friends, Band of Skulls**

* * *

Ten boring had passed with everybody was taking notes as the teacher talked, when the door flew open, a boy hurried in looking disheveled and out of breath.

The teacher stopped talked and glanced at him, frowning. "Mr. Lahey thank you for showing up early."

The boys faced turned red and started stammering an excuse, "I'm sorry, I was just—"

"No excuses, where's your pass?"

"Sorry," he said again and took out a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to the teacher.

"Sit down and take out your notebook."

The boy nodded and hurried towards the back of the class, heading where Eléonore was sitting. She hadn't noticed, too busy staring at the window, wishing she was anywhere, but there. It was when someone cleared their throat, did she look and saw that the boy was standing in front of her.

_Oh shit,_ she realized._This is his seat. I'm in his seat._

He stood there, right in front of her, not knowing what to do, staring at her with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Eléonore feeling the same way. She didn't know what to do. Should she move, give him back his seat or should he just find another seat, letting her keep it. Fortunately, that decision was made for them.

"Mr. Lahey, is there a problem?" asked the teacher from the front, making the class turn to look at the back to see what was the problem.

Eléonore furrowed her brows when she heard the boys last name. _Lahey. Lahey. Where have I heard that name?_

It sounded familiar, she had heard the last name somewhere when it finally clicked. Isaac Lahey was probably the son of the owner of the graveyard. She remembered hearing the last name Lahey when her brother was talking with the Argent's over Kate's funeral arrangements. They were the ones who did Kate's grave.

"What? No! It's just—just that... never mind," the boy stuttered, shaking his head.

The teacher saw what was causing him to not sit down. "There's an empty seat next to Eléonore. Take it and sit down."

She gave him an apologetic smile, hoping it would reassure him, which kinda did, although he was still a little on edge. He sat down in the chair next to her, sinking in, trying to hide from everybody.

Eléonore glanced to the boy, Isaac, who just sat down on the desk to her left. She examined him, curious. He was wearing a gray sweater, with blue jeans, practically hiding in his seat flushed at being called out by the teacher. He was handsome, with curly blondish hair, blue eyes, strong jaw line, pretty tall, probably about six feet tall and from what she saw is he walked towards his seat, carried a shy persona. He turned to look at her, who showed no shame for being caught staring at him. They stared at each other, neither breaking contact.

Eléonore was the one who looked away first, going back to her notes. This time, it was her that felt his eyes on her. Eléonore, willed herself not to show any emotion and continued staring ahead. For the remaining time of class time, she felt his stare. Eléonore showed no signs of being flustered by him. Just ignored him and pretended to pay attention to class. She frowned slightly when she did hear parts of what the teacher was saying. The curricular was something that she had done back in France a few years ago. Meaning this was going to be easy and boring.

_Great, _she thought in annoyance, thinking that is going to be with the rest of her classes. Eléonore wrote a note to herself to ask the teachers later on for extra work, hoping it's something more challenging and entertaining than what he is teaching them. Looking back at her noted, she stared at it intently, thoughts drifting.

She didn't have to do it, the extra work. It wasn't necessary, she had good grades. That was an old habit that she had in France, always do more than expected. This was a new place with new habits. The extra credit is what her parent would have wanted, not what she would want. They weren't here anymore, she could make her own decisions. Before changing her mind, she ripped the paper out and crumpled it, stashing it in her bag.

When it was signaled for the class to end, she finally glanced at him. Isaac was standing up, quickly getting his stuff inside his backpack and heading toward the door, his head down. She watched as he walked away, not looking at her once as if he hadn't spent the entire class time staring at her.

_Are all Americans that strange? _She rolled her eyes.

"Hi," a squeaky voice practically shouted to her face. A girl with short black hair bounced in front of her.

"Hello," Eléonore responded politely, a little-nerved rack at her smile. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Hannah," she introduced herself.

"Nice to know who you are."

In less than a second, Eléonore was bombarded with a bunch of students, all introducing themselves and welcoming her to Beacon Hills. Offering to show her around the school and town, making it painfully obvious they wanted to be friends with the new girl, who they all thought was super interesting.

"There's a great diner that we can take you."

"That's not necessary."

"I can totally show you around," another perky girl practically clung to her, which Eléonore shook her off.

"No. That's not necessary."

Over and over again, she repeated the same answer when she was offered. Eléonore made no effort to getting to know them but thanked them politely. She already had someone to show her around the school. Glancing around she saw that Allison was waiting for her, in front of the classroom patiently.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have to go," she said, pushing her way towards Allison, not bothering to come up with a better excuse.

Finally getting out of the classroom, Allison rushed to Eléonore's side. "She's taken," Allison told to a few students that tried to come up to them.

"You don't have to show me around. I remembered the map and can take myself to my classes."

"What? Are you kidding me? No, I want to. I'm super excited actually."

Eléonore gave her a half-smile, feeling grateful that Allison seemed excited about her being here.

"You know, bet people were disappointed that you don't have a french accent," Allison teased Eléonore, as they headed towards their next class.

"Yes, well that didn't stop them from staring at me as if I came from another planet when in reality I come from another continent," Eléonore said smiling, not minding the attention she was receiving. In fact she kind loved it. She would blame her brother, he loved having the spotlight, rubbing that to her.

"Don't worry the excitement will die away when we get a new student, which is almost never. So enjoy the attention," Allison grinned at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Eléonore said carefully and Allison agreed. "Was that Scott? The one next to you?"

"Yeah, that's him," Allison admitted.

Eléonore was going to say something else when something else caught her attention. Two girls that were passing them, shooting them, especially Allison, dirty looks. One of them whispered something making the other giggle. Eléonore saw Allison tense at them.

"What was that about?"

"What was what?" Allison asked innocently.

Eléonore narrowed her eyes. "Those girls. They looked like bitches."

"Yeah. Those girls." Allison nodded solemnly. "They're jealous, that's it."

Eléonore nodded slowly, her eyes darting to the hallway they walked away. "Fine. I don't particularly like this school already."

"It's not that bad. They're some nice people," grinned Allison.

"Sure why not? But, by the way, who is that Whittemore guy?" Eléonore asked, making Allison laugh.

"That's Jackson! Remember? I told you about him. He's the one that took me to the winter formal? Lydia's douche ex-boyfriend?" she reminded the other girl.

"Oh yeah! Jackass Jackson! The handsome asshole," Eléonore said, grinning.

Allison gave her a look, causing Eléonore to raise her hands. "What?! Yes, he is an asshole, from what I saw this morning but you cannot deny, that he is gorgeous. I mean his eyes, his face and his body. I mean..." Eléonore trailed off to make a point thinking about Jackson. Which then lead her to think about Isaac, the cute guy who surprised her with his cockiness but didn't think too much about him because Allison broke her thoughts by chastising her.

"Oh, my god. You need to sort your priorities."

"Aw come on. I don't like him, I just think he's hot. Just like Scott," she added slyly, making Allison turn a little red. "Who by the way, I think he's alright. But he is more adorable than hot, to be honest. Reminds me of a puppy, which is ironic."

Allison laughed slightly at her comment. She perked up when she saw something.

"Oh, look there's Lydia. Let me introduce you to her. I think you'll like her," Allison dragged her towards not waiting for her to respond, towards a red head girl that Eléonore had seen in pictures Alison has shown her. She knew that Lydia was the popular girl in the school, that she had been bitten by an Alpha and had survived. And that she was Allison best friend. Knowing all about her had left Eléonore curious and wary of her. They reached Lydia, who had been watching them with a scrutinizing look. Allison let go of Eléonore and stood between the two girls, who were examining each other.

"Lydia, this Eléonore, she's my childhood friend. We grew up together, despite the fact that we lived in different continents. Eléonore, this Lydia, she was my first friend her in Beacon Hills. She has helped me a lot transitioning to Beacon Hills," Allison explained, looking back and forth at the two of them, praying that they get along.

Eléonore coked her head, until she finally decided to be the one to break the staring match, glanced at Allison. "Was she the one who helped you chose the outfit for your date?"

Allison nodded eagerly. "Yes! The one that you absolutely adored!"

Eléonore looked back to Lydia, who was staring at her expectantly, nodded. "Well, it looks like I can't not like you with that fashion sense."

Lydia narrowed her eyes, suspicious of her comment. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Eléonore, this time, gave her a real smile. "I think you and both know what I meant."

Allison was holding her breath, waiting for Lydia's respond. The redhead stared at Eléonore before pointing at her outfit. "That skirt with those boots makes you look super cute. Seriously, where did you get that skirt?" Lydia grabbing the edge of the skirt to examine it more closely.

Allison, broken into a huge grin, finally breathing, bounced on her toes. "Where do you think Lydia? From Europe, all her clothes are from there! She has a room just for her clothes," exclaimed the over excited brunette.

Eléonore glared at Allison. "Don't be a liar! It's not solely mine, Ben clothes are also there. He probably has more clothes than me."

Lydia threw Eléonore a questioning look. "Who's Ben?"

Eléonore smiled bitterly at the mention of the name. "My older brother, Benjamin. He's a senior here."

And in a giggly whisper, Allison added, "Who is super hot. Like super gorgeous."

Lydia laughed, liking the new information. "Wow, the Hartmann have very good genetics."

Eléonore grinned and said "Thank you" while Allison continued giggling uncontrollably.

Lydia gave Eléonore an approving nod. "You might not be that bad, Eléonore."

"I wish I could say the same," Eléonore smiled back. Allison stepped on her foot, making her take a sharp breath. "Just kidding. It's official, you're my new best friend. Allison, you're out, Lydia welcome to the club."

Allison rolled at her friend's dramatics but was happy that Lydia seemed to like Eléonore, who was like a sister to her. And same for the other girl for also liking Lydia. That had been her biggest worry. They were getting along, which was better than nothing.

"We wouldn't want that, because who would be the head bitch in the school with you gone?" Eléonore teased.

Lydia gave her a look. "No one. I am irreplaceable."

"We'll see about that."

"Now I regret introducing you two," Allison joked. Eléonore and Lydia shared a look, the brunette mouthing to the red head, _"Somebody is jealous,"_ making them laugh.

"Okay, enough of that. We got to go, or else we're going to be late." Allison grabbed Eléonore's arm, dragging her away from Lydia.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," Lydia called after the two brunettes, who agreed, before walking the opposite side to her next class.

"Did you actually liked Lydia?" Allison asked when they were out of her earshot. "Tell me the truth."

"She's kinda a bitch," Eléonore noted.

"So are you," Allison pointed out. "You're not different."

"No that's not what I meant," she corrected herself. "I'm not complaining about Lydia being a bitch."

"So... you like her?" she pressed on.

"I've only met her once, so I can't make a quick judgment, but... from what I've seen, she's alright. I mean, she's your friend and I trust your judgment, so I like her."

"But this isn't about me," Allison argued. "It's about you. I really want you guys to get along."

I think we are going to get along," Eléonore reassured her. "It's just, we barely met. I still don't know what to think. Give me time."

Allison nodded, looking satisfied. "Okay. But you're going to like her. She'd kinda like you."

"Then I'm going to bed up living her. I'm such a fantastic person."

"Is this how it's going to be? You complimenting yourself every second?" Allison shook her head. "It's going to get tiring."

"I'm sorry. I'm working on it."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go. We have math next."

Eléonore allowed herself to be dragged to Allison to their next class. But then lunch came fast in Eléonore's opinion. So much was happening that it surprised her when Allison was taking them to the cafeteria.

"Is the food good here?"

Allison gave her half shrug. "It's not disgusting as others school I went, but not the best."

"That sounds promising."

"Maybe you should bring your own lunch," Allison suggested. "You're very picky, so I don't think you're going to like the food."

"It's not being picky, it's having standards," she corrected her. "Why settle for less when I can have the best? I deserve the best because I am the best."

Allison rolled her eyes but smiled fondly. "I've missed this. Your attitude of believing you deserve the best. Your bluntness and arrogance. And now I'm going to see it all the time."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"It's a good thing," Allison reassured her. "Look... there's Lydia."

Allison and Eléonore meet an impatient Lydia at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Finally, you guys are here!" Lydia walked towards them, crinkling her nose at the people who were walking past her. "_These_ people think it's okay to talk to me just because I'm alone. What's wrong with them?"

Eléonore laughed, while Allison just shook her head at both her friends.

"You guys are so unbelievable, let's go." She grabbed both girls by their arms and started walking towards the lunch line.

"Sorry," she apologized to a blonde girl and picked up her fruit, handing it to her. The girl took it from her and eyes her warily. Eléonore offered her a small smile, trying to be friendly. "Is the food good here?"

"Um, not really, but at times some of the food is good," she said quietly.

Eléonore, looked around the cafeteria, recognizing a few faces. Like Danny, who she waved at, that was sitting next to Jackson and few others members of the football team. Or Scott and his very odd friend, Stiles. There were a few others faces that she recognized, but not worthy enough of her attention, or so that's what Lydia was telling her right now. One face she was disappointed, but not surprised, in not seeing was Benjamin's. Both of them had the same lunch period, she remembered when she had seen his schedule.

"Who are you looking for?" Allison asked her, noticing her head moving all over the place.

"Ben," she muttered, still looking around the cafeteria. It was different from the one in her old school. This one being smaller and dirtier but then again she did go to a private school in France. Private and public are completely different, especially if they're from different countries.

"So I'm guessing he still hasn't shown up?" Eléonore had filled into Allison what had happened in the morning.

"Nope," Eléonore said, looking frustrated.

"Do you think he's—?" Allison started whispering but Eléonore cut her off.

"Let's not talk about this right now."

Allison looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it. It wouldn't be the most appropriate time to talk about Benjamin, especially when Lydia was looking at them with curiosity.

"So Eléonore tell me about you. I want to know who is my new friend," Lydia demanded when they sat down at an empty table.

"You want to know who I am?" Eléonore clarified.

Lydia nodded, twirling her spoon around her food. "Obviously. You're the new town gossip. You and your mysterious hot brother, that I have yet to meet. Where is he by the way?"

"Uh, I don't think we have the same lunch period," Eléonore lied.

Lydia shrugged. "So tell me. Why are you guys here? You came out of nowhere, are good looking, have a tragic back story. That's all we know about you guys."

Eléonore gave her a questioning look but stayed silent, not wanting to spill anything about her life, despite them now calling themselves best friends. She didn't trust her yet and talking about her complicated life, that involved

"Eléonore," Lydia whined.

"Do I have to?" She groaned, throwing her head back. "Isn't mystery better than history? Look, not that I don't like you but I kinda don't like my life. It's really complicated and depressing."

Lydia huffed in annoyance, casting a look to Allison, who glanced at Eléonore with a pleading look.

"Come on Eléonore, don't be like that. Lydia is just curious about knowing about you." Seeing that didn't sway her, Allison added, "If you don't tell her then I will. And I'll talk about the embarrassing things."

"Yeah, why don't you do that?" Eléonore told her. "I mean, she knows nothing of me, which is very strange. Did you ever mentioned me?"

"I did, she knew about you, I just didn't go into detail. I just said that I had a friend that lived in France and she was great and that's about it."

Eléonore wasn't sure what she expected but felt annoyed that Allison didn't speak of her. They barely got close the last year but she had hopped that people knew about her.

"Wait are you actually mad?" Allison asked when she saw Eléonore's sour expression.

"I'm not mad, I'm...irritated."

"No, don't do that. Don't be like that. You—"

Lydia slammed her hand on the table, gaining the attention of the brunettes, startling them. "Stop fighting. You're embarrassing me."

Eléonore snorted. "That's not fighting, that's just how we are."

Allison nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's a shocker how we somehow became friends. We're like complete opposites. She's black cause she has no soul and I'm white because I do have one."

Lydia looked at both of them. "Well then I suggest to stop 'not fighting' and for Eléonore to talk cause I want to know everything about you. If you don't you're out of the table."

"Amazing." Eléonore turned to Allison. "She's absolutely charming. I like her."

"Eléonore, come on. Stop being your usual cold-hearted self and try to act like you have a beating heart once," Allison reasoned. "If you like Lydia, she should know a little about you."

Eléonore didn't budge. Even though Lydia was now here friend in less than five hours, she didn't feel comfortable talking about her life. It was too depressing. Her father thought love was weakness while her mother was almost never there because she was in a mental ward. Her brother was obsessed with making his family name proud and Eléonore was just someone who had never been capable of expressing herself. The only reason Allison knew was because of how long they've known each other and their parent's friendship.

Eléonore glared at Allison and could see her throwing her dirty looks.

"What?" she sighed.

"If you don't I will tell my mom that you threw away all the vases that were your moms."

Eléonore gaped at her, seeing her friends serious and determined face. Turning, to look at Lydia, she gave her the most painful smile. "You want to know everything about me?" Eléonore clarified.

"Well duh," Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright then, I supposed you'll find out either way about."

Allison was looking at her suspiciously. "What exactly are you going to tell her?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean by everything?" asked Allison in a slight panic, fearing that Eléonore would reveal too much, who was known to not have a filter. Eléonore was personally offended that her best friend had little faith in her, she wasn't stupid. Lydia couldn't know anything about the supernatural and Eléonore wasn't going to be the one to spill anything.

"Don't worry. I won't share anything embarrassing about you," Eléonore smiled at her.

"You don't have to hear about her life," Allison said urgently to Lydia. "Her life is boring. Her parents were like military freaks and she is a freaking genius, knows everything, it's annoying at times actually. That's all you need to know."

"Oh God," groaned Allison, shaking her head. "I regret blackmailing you now."

"Alright, if you really want to know about me and my family, I'll give a brief summary."

"Now she won't," Allison whispered. "She's gonna dramatize it. And it's going to be exhausting." Lydia, not knowing what was going on, just gestured Eléonore to go on.

"I don't care. I want to hear it long. Very detail, to what they wore and how the weather was."

"Well, perfect," Eléonore grinned. "Let me start with my father, Alarick Hartmann. He was born here, in America but his parents were originally from Germany. They immigrated while my grandmother was pregnant with him. He was an only child, they couldn't afford to have more children here. They lived in alright conditions, they earned their money by my grandfather family business. When my father was nineteen, my grandparents died in a car crash."

Lydia's face showed sympathy while Allison didn't, already heard the story many times.

"I guess their death affected him real bad, made him tougher, or so that's what they tell me. That's when my dad decided to go on a trip to Germany when he was a sophomore in college, to clear his head. Went to Germany, to deal with the family business and then decided to go to France. He went into a bar where my mom was with some friends. They met, liked each other, went on a date, fell in love over a period of three months. My dad decided to drop out of college and move to France permanently, to be with my mom, who was born and raised in France."

"That's romantic," Lydia mused. "Leave everything to be with her."

"I guess it was," she agreed slowly, never had seen it that way. She just thought it had been incredibly stupid by her father, who always prided himself to be a clever man but now that she thought about it, he was an impulsive man who had a good luck.

"So your mom's French?" Lydia prompted and

"Yes. Born and raised, just like me," Eléonore said and paused, considering if she should anything else. She could mention how her mother was an orphan. How her parents died when she was really young and how it messed her real bad. Forcing had to take medications to deal with her issues_._ She remembered all the times she would see her mom pop a pill into her mouth every morning, before taking them to school. Maybe another time, she decided.

"Anyways, after a year later my parents got married. Then two years later had my brother, and then two years after they had me. We were raised in France, lived there our entire lives... wait no that's a lie. We lived in Scotland for a year and a half."

Lydia eyes widened and leaned in closer. "Really? Why did you live there?"

"My dad job required him to move there for a then we moved back to France this summer. And after that, five months ago my parents were brutally murdered by a wild animal. Which basically left me and my brother orphans," Eléonore said bluntly.

"Oh my God, what?!" Lydia exclaimed, looking at the girl's horrified. "How can you say that so casually?"

Eléonore shot her an annoyed look. "I thought you were supposed to listen and let me talk."

"But, I've been talking—" Lydia was stopped by Allison. "Fine."

Eléonore continued. "My brother sort of went into depression. By that I mean he went jack shit crazy."

"Ugh, that's horrible. Do you guys get along?"

There was a rivalry between but it had never been an intense one. They never acknowledge it but mostly because she was always winning. She killed her first werewolf at the age of ten, _alone_, while Benjamin killed his first at the age thirteen with the help of their father. She mastered speaking eight fluent languages while he only manages to learn four languages. She had a 4.0 GPA, taking advanced classes since sophomore year and he started taking all AP classes in his junior year. She excelled any sport she sets her mind to while the only sports Benjamin knew was beating the crap of people.

"We're close but we argue like everybody else, but right now we're rough. Like, after our parent's death, he was like becoming the next Ted Bundy or some famous psycho. It was a mess, I didn't know what to do. That went on for a really long time until the Argent's stepped in and told us to come here. Which we agreed, obviously, seeing that barely last week we moved here to the United States. I actually read that you guys believe in equality and freedom but don't let people under 21 drink because that's irresponsible but do allow people over eighteen to go to war which is so..."

"Eléonore, you're getting off track," Allison reminded her.

"Right... What was I saying before?"

"Beacon Hills," Lydia prompted, sharing a mixture of astonishment and fascination.

"Oh yeah, so we moved to the small town of Beacon Hills a few days ago, just in time to go to Kate Argent's funeral. And right now I'm sitting in the cafeteria with you two, talking about my life."

The way Eléonore said the story sounded as if she was making an oral report about trees, although she said it with a mocking tone. Lydia stared at her, unsure what to say to her new friend, who every time she spoke left her speechless. She was unlike anybody she had met and wasn't sure that was the good or bad thing.

"What happen to the brief summary?" Lydia asked her.

"This _is_ a brief summary about my family and me," Eléonore told her. "I didn't even go to the good parts, just the boring ones."

"Your family is, or was, very... interesting," Lydia noted.

"You have no idea," mumbled Allison, Eléonore only hearing her, kicked her under the table.

Lydia pursed her lip. "What was your family business? I don't think you mentioned it."

Eléonore smiled, and replied smoothly, "The same job as Allison's dad. That's how our dad's met actually. Right, Allison?"

"Mm. Yeah, totally," nodded the other girl fervently, hoping Lydia wouldn't ask more. Sensing Allison's discomfort, Eléonore decided to change the topic.

"Okay, enough about me. Now it's your turn, Lydia," Eléonore said, smiling playfully.

Lydia shrugged. "Alright. Ask me anything? I've got nothing to hide."

That small comment, made Eléonore feel some remorse about lying to her. But she ignored it and asked her the one question that has been on her mind ever since she noticed.

"I have one question that I really want to know, and it goes for both of you," Eléonore asked them, who both nodded. "Great, why do people keep looking at Lydia, yourself included Allison, like as if any moment she's about to explode?"

Both girls glanced at each other, Allison shrugging sheepishly and Lydia looking accusingly at her. They stayed silent, with Eléonore watching them carefully, until Lydia spoke up, looking at Allison again. "You didn't tell her?"

Allison shrugged again, looking a little embarrassed. "It kinda slipped out of my mind?"

Eléonore darted her eyes between the girls, not sure what they were talking about. "Is it about Lydia getting bit? Cause I know that already, Allison told me."

Allison shook her head. "No, not that. It's what happened after she got bit."

"What happened after? Did Lydia get rabies?"

Lydia sighed. "No. But I did disappear from the hospital while I was taking a shower, and was running around naked in the forest for over 48 hours."

Eléonore, raised her eyebrows, looking amused. "Because running with clothes in the forest is so overrated Lydia?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Actually, now I remember why I didn't tell you. Cause you would say something like that."

"Like what?"

"Sarcastic, incentive, whatever you want to call it," Allison told her.

Eléonore opened her mouth to argue but Lydia beat her. "Allison, can't you take a joke?"

"Ha!" Eléonore smirked triumphantly, earning a smack on the back of her head. "What the fuck, Allison?"

They spent the rest of the lunch arguing about everything they came across. Eléonore grew more comfortable with Lydia as she talked more. Allison had been right, she just needed more time to get used to. She hoped that in time she would get used to everything. She wanted to fit in for her sake because if she didn't adjust, she would be majorly screwed.

* * *

**Ahh, Isaac is introduced, a small cameo but he appeared. He is kinda cocky as you saw. Cause, you know, he got the bite, so he gained some confidence in him. Not like the one he gets later on when he's in Derek's pack but some. This chapter lack of Isaac but I wanted it to focus more on Eléonore establishing her friendship with Allison and Lydia, more than anything else.**

**And please don't forget to review, follow or favorite. Those make my day.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf, just my OC's**


	4. Blood Is Thicker

**Chapter Three: Blood Is Thicker  
**

* * *

_"Hey, brother! There's an endless road to rediscover_

_Hey, sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_Hey, brother! Do you still believe in one another?_

_Hey, sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder..."_

**— Hey Brother, Avicii**

* * *

"Chemistry. The most anticipated class," Eléonore said, standing to the side of the door of the classroom. "I've heard a lot of wonderful things about this class, especially about the teacher."

"It's okay if you want to cry," Danny, one of her classmates she has gotten to know, said from behind her. "It's the usual reaction that happens in this hell called Chemistry."

"I'm good," Eléonore said, giving him a tight smile.

"She doesn't cry," Allison said, going to Eléonore's side. "Of all the years I've known her, I hadn't seen her cry."

"You don't cry?" Danny asked in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

"It's true. I haven't cried since I was five. And it that was only a few tears."

"Not even when you saw Titanic?"

Eléonore shot him an amused look. "No. His death was expected. It was in the middle of the ocean where the water was freezing, everybody was dying of hypothermia, why would he be the exception?"

"Because he was the male lead? Because he was 90's Leonardo DiCaprio? Because he was Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"He wasn't _that_ good-looking."

Danny looked at her in shock and then turned to look at Allison for an explanation. "Why stay friends with someone like that?"

"She has a summer house by the lake."

"So do you," Eléonore reminded her. "You have like three."

"Not in France."

Danny looked from back and forth at the two girls. "Did I mention how much I appreciate our friendship?" He gave Eléonore a big smile.

"We barely met last period. I don't even know your last name."

"Danny Mahealani," he introduced himself again. "And time doesn't matter in friendship, especially those who will help you deal with your crying issue."

"I don't have a crying issue. I don't cry."

"_That's_ the issue."

"What's wrong with not crying? Guys don't cry, so why should I? That's being sexist."

"But it's not possible to not shed a tear since you were a child. Even guys cry in secret."

"It is possible if you use negative reinforcement."

Danny blinked at her in confusion. "Wait... Negative rein—...?"

Allison placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, Danny. She doesn't cry. It's not in her program. And I know, I've read her program."

Eléonore looked at her. "If I was a robot, I wouldn't be feeling this deep emotion called hurt and betrayal."

"It's just your program rebooting," Allison assured her.

"I am not an emotionless robot. I feel things and do other normal things. Just because I don't cry doesn't make me a freak."

"Oh my dear new French friend," Danny sighed, draping his arm around Eléonore. "You have so much to learn from us Americans. You're lucky to have befriended me."

"I've known her since we were four and I haven't done much progress but maybe because we only would see each other in a short amount period. Maybe now that she's here permanently, we'll have a new and improved Eléonore. Hopefully."

She looked at them in annoyance, for them talking about her as if she wasn't there. "Let's just go to class," she said, punishing him off and straightening herself up, prepared to make an impression on her chemistry teacher. "Any tips you want to tell me?"

"Don't look at him straight in the eye, you might get petrified," Danny whispered jokingly, as he got inside the classroom.

Eléonore laughed in disbelief. "He cannot be that bad."

"He actually is," admitted Allison. "He kinda reminds me of your dad."

"Your dad was Satan?" Danny asked.

"Not that I know of but I wouldn't be surprised if he was. My father was really strict and at times very insensitive. But if the teacher is anything like my father, then I should feel right at home," Eléonore said, giving her a tight smile, breaking past her and going inside the classroom. She felt slightly on the edge of meeting someone who was said to have a similarity to her deceased father.

"Hello, Mr. Harris. I'm Eléonore Hartmann, I'm—"

"Yes, I know who you are. Due to your arrival mid-project, you're going to have to do some catching up." Harris didn't bother looking up to her. "Meaning actually putting the effort. Do not expect me to give you a chance because you're new."

Eléonore blinked, surprised at his sharpness. And the eerie reminder of her father. It took all her strength to not say _"I'm sorry."_

"I completely understand. I wasn't expecting that." She nodded solemnly, not letting his ill-manner deter her. Her father had been worse. She would be able to handle a Chemistry teacher. "What should I do?"

"You're going to have to do solo work. Here's a packet that I want you to complete by the end of the period." Harris finally looked at her when he handed her a thick packet, that she took, looking at it in distaste. Great, the first day of school and she is given a review packet. Americans schools were absolutely dull.

"Alright. I'll finish it. Where do I sit?" Eléonore asked him, hoping she could sit with Allison, Lydia or Danny. All seats seemed to be taken.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Lahey for now." He motioned her to the back of the classroom. Looking to where he was pointing, Eléonore grinned, realizing who she was going to sit next to. She looked over the seats and saw Isaac hunched over, writing in a notebook.

_I know him,_ she remembered. Striding confidently over to him, she took the empty seat next to him.

"Hello," she said, making him look up, surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac blurted out. His eyes widened in horror when he realized what he said. "Oh—I mean.. uh. Shit." He looked down, rubbing his face in frustration.

She raised her eyebrows at his inability to make a complete sentence. "I have this class." She placed the packet on the table and pulled out her pencil from her bag.

"I meant to say, why are you here in this seat?" He pointed to where she was currently sitting down. "Aren't you going to sit with your friends?" His head jerked towards where Allison was sitting down.

"Harris told me to sit here. You don't mind, right?" She gave him a lopsided smile.

Isaac looking at Harris shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, I don't mind. You just surprised me. I—I usually sit alone."

"I'm Eléonore by the way. I don't think we've been introduced properly."

"Isaac, he said giving her a textile smile.

She nodded, placing her hand on his arm, making his head snap back to look at her. "That reminds me. I'm sorry for taking your seat in English. They told me it was free. Obviously, they were liars."

He shook his head. "It—its fine. No big deal. I didn't even like that seat. It was right next to Stilinski."

She cocked her head to the side. "You don't like Stiles?"

He looked at her slightly mortified. "No—no. It's just, he's kinda annoying. I mean he moves a lot and it gets on my nerves, distracting me." He tried to amend bit realized he wasn't making it better.

Eléonore laughed. "Isaac, It's okay. I get it. Stiles _is_ annoying. And I haven't even talked to him."

Isaac gave a breath of a laugh, relaxing slightly. "Yeah, I believe you. He thinks he's funny when in reality he's just weird. I try to stay away from him as possible when I have lacrosse with him."

"You're on the lacrosse team?" Eléonore asked, intrigued.

Isaac smiled proudly. "Yeah, I joined last year."

"That's so great. Scott's on the team. Do you know him? Scott McCall?" Eléonore asked.

"That's cool," he said, looking at her intently. "Is her your boyfriend?"

Eléonore shook his head. "Oh no. He's my best friend ex-boyfriend. I was just curious."

"You have a best friend here? Who is it?"

"Allison Argent, she's my best friend. Well, the only friend actually. Wow," she laughed awkwardly. "That sounds slightly pathetic. But it's only because I just moved here."

"I think anybody would lucky to be friends with you," he offered and then stopped. "I meant to say, that, you know, can make friends easy."

"No I won't," she disagreed. "I'm slightly psychotic. I can be a handful."

"I don't think you would be," he disagreed. Eléonore felt flattered at his comment, that she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to hear. They stayed in silence, trying to listen to Harris give instructions to work in their projects.

"So what do you think of the United States?" Isaac asked, trying to continue the conversation.

Instantly, Eléonore brightened up. "It's actually not bad. I've only been here once before and it wasn't that exciting but it was beautiful."

"Where did you to?"

"Montana. It's was in the winter so the mountains were covered in snow. But I didn't go out much."

"I've never been out of state," he admitted. "California is pretty but it's more known for its attraction, like Hollywood and beaches."

"Yes, I really want to see those places soon. I was supposed to go to San Francisco a few days ago but there was a change of plans."

"Do you like something else from here? I know this town doesn't offer slot but it does have some nice things to it.

"Well, I like how confident Americans are."

Isaac laughed. "Not really. Down of us are not confident. Just quiet and embarrass ourselves in front of people. Trust me, those people who aren't afraid of anything are rare."

"And are you one of those rare people or part of the bunch?" she questioned him.

He looked down his face slightly red from embarrassment. "Definitely not the rare."

"Really? I don't think so. You're talking to me and flirting with me, that's pretty confident," she pointed out. "The other guys who I have talked to are so pathetic. You've only embarrassed yourself once."

"Fl—flirting with you?" Isaac stuttered, looking up with wide eyes. "Oh, crap. I'm sorry. I didn't even know. I—"

"Hey. You don't see me complaining," she teased. Isaac stilled, looking at her in astonishment. "And yes, I just flirted with you," Eléonore told him.

He gave her one of his innocent smiles. "Great. Thank you for telling me. I didn't know."

She smiled and looked up again to see that Harris still hadn't cached them talking. She leaned in closer to him and was about to whisper something to him when he winced, placing a hand to his temple. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he dismissed her but his face was scrunched in pain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She looked at him hesitantly.

He nodded slightly and eyes darted to her bag. "Your phone is going off."

"What?" she said, looking to her bag. "I don't think so."

"No, it is," Isaac insisted, his eyes boring into her bag. "You should pick it up. Like now."

"I don't..." She frowned and reached into her bag to see it vibrating. "Holy shit. It is." Eléonore saw that it was an unknown number and pressed the end bottom, making it stop. She heard Isaac exhaled in relief. "How did you hear that?" she asked him in amazement, impressed that he heard it.

He froze for a second before shrugging. "Sensitive hearing, I guess."

"Well that's impressive," she admired. "I wish I had that good hearing."

"Yeah..." Isaac gave her a small smile, laughing nervously.

"Lahey. Hartmann. Stop talking and go back to work," Harris told them when he walked past them. Eléonore made a face to Isaac, who tried to hide his smile.

"So what do you do here for fun?" she whispered to him. He gave her a half-grin and proceeded to tell her all the fascinating places of Beacon Hills for the rest of the class.

* * *

"Alright, well, I have to go to the restroom."

"Oh, let me take you—"

"No. No, it's fine. I want to go by myself. I think I know where it is. If not I can ask someone, they seem eager to help."

"Well, don't get used to it," laughed Allison. "They're not always like that."

"I'm counting on that."

Scott wasn't counting on seeing the girl again. He honestly just thought he would only see her in the funeral. He had hoped that she was just staying for one day and come back. The only reason he remembered her was because Allison hugged her after the funeral.

Stiles was the one that had pointed her out when they were passing the hall. Scott almost had a heart attack when he saw her sitting down idly in front of the office, waiting. It only got worse, when she walked into the classroom, being introduced as Eléonore Hartmann, the newly transferred student from France.

Scott had been desperate to talk to Allison about her. Who was she? How did they know each other? Was she a hunter? Was she a threat? But he never got a chance. She was always with her. There was no chance. All day Scott and Stiles had been tailing them, trying to catch some dirt from the new girl.

So far, in Scott's judgment, Eléonore seemed harmless. Actually, she was alright. But in Stiles judgment, he had a completely different opinion. Everything she did had was wrong and suspicions. _Why was she laughing to that? Why did she do that? Why did she narrow her eyes? I don't trust people who smile like that. She is going to kill you in your sleep, Scott! We have to get rid of her._

Scott saw Stiles point in the girl's direction, indicating that now was their time to talk to Allison. He nodded and waited for Eléonore's heartbeat to grow faint as she walked away. When he could only hear Allison's, he nudged Stiles and both got out of their hiding place, going to Allison.

"Hey." Scott put his hand on her shoulder, making her flinch in surprise.

"Hey, you're back early—oh my God," Allison whispered in shock when she faced him. "You can't be here! What are you doing here? Go away! They can see it"

"We need to talk to you," Scott said urgently, not wanting to waste time. He didn't know how long Eléonore would take, and there was also getting caught talking to Allison.

"About what?" She looked at them in confusion, her eyes darting around.

"How do you know Eléonore Hartman? " demanded Stiles, cutting to the chase.

Allison's eyes widened, now understating what they were doing. "Oh, yeah, I figured you guys would ask that."

"Yeah no shit," Stiles said sarcastically. "So, how do you know her?"

"She's my friend," she admitted. "My best friend, even."

"No. Lydia's your best friend," Stiles said stubbornly. "She's just a stranger. Please tell us she's a stranger and the only reason you're talking to her is because you pity her."

"I've known her since we were kids. We kinda grew up together, ignoring the fact we lived on different continents."

"Her family are hunters?" asked Scott already knowing the answer. Allison nodded, killing the smallest hope Scott had that she was not related to the supernatural. "This is just great. She's a hunter."

"Yeah, they've been hunters as long as mine. She didn't tell me until I told her I knew."

"I knew it," Stiles said triumphantly, jabbing the air. "She's a hunter. You know, the entire time we saw you guys she acted very strange—"

"Hold on." Allison raised one finger to silence Stiles. "Have you been stalking us?"

Stiles scoffed. "This is school. Stalking isn't possible. We run into each other."

"We didn't see you at all," Allison told him, glaring at him.

"Why'd she move here?" Scott interrupted them.

"Yeah, besides the murders by werewolves and hunters burning houses, this place is shitty," Stiles said flatly.

"Their parents died, they were killed by werewolves, and Gerard invited them to be here. To take care of them, make sure nothing went wrong."

"How kind of your grandpa," Stiles said sarcastically.

Allison ignored him and looked at Scott pleadingly. "Look, you have to listen to me, Eléonore was raised very differently from me with very intense parents and had a slightly difficult childhood. While my parents hid hunting from me, her parents practically raised her into the perfect soldier. She views things very differently. But she's a great person."

"Great person," Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, that's exactly how they describe killers. She was such a great person, I don't know why she snapped."

"Shut up Stiles. You don't know anything about her."

Scott frowned at her words, a sinking feeling appearing in his chest. Hold on... why did she refer Eléonore as more than one person. "Wait... what do you mean _them_? Who's them? Her and her dog?"

"No." She shook her head, looking at him as if it was the most obvious thing. "Her and her brother, Benjamin."

"Brother? Oh great, there's two of them," Stiles, groaned throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Scott silently agreed with Stiles, one was okay but two, that was too much. He didn't remember seeing anybody with Eléonore at the funeral or school. But then again, he didn't pay much attention to her.

"Was he at the funeral?"

"Yeah, he was. He was talking to my dad and Gerard." She looked at Scott pleadingly. "Eléonore's not dangerous. She's not like my parents. She's good, she doesn't do the hunting thing. I promise just because she's my best friend doesn't mean I don't see her flaws."

"What about her brother?" he asked suspiciously, not missing how she only defended Eléonore and not her brother.

"Actually..." Allison looked at them nervously, which made Scott nervous. "Benjamin is another story."

"What? Is he going to kill Scott?" Stiles demanded. "Shit isn't he? Fuck, Scott. We have to kill them before they kill us."

"Stiles, no one is killing anybody. Right, Allison?" Scott looked at his girlfriend hopefully.

"Well..." Allison trailed off, thinking about it. "Like I said, Benjamin is another story. He's, well, why don't you think of Benjamin is a miniature version of... well, don't freak out because he has good qualities too, but my dad."

"What?"

"Yeah... that's the best I can describe him. He's very intense about hunting."

Scott felt himself getting light. This could not be happening. "Where is he?" He looked over his shoulder, afraid he might appear out of nowhere.

"I don't know," she admitted. "He was supposed to be with Eléonore today at the office. He's a senior but he never showed up. He's actually the reason why they moved here. He kinda went psycho when after their parent's death. He killed a bunch of werewolf's..." Scott's eyes widened in horror.

"Scott," Stiles hissed.

"But he's stopped. My dad is kinda mentoring him to deal with his anger in another non-murdering way," Allison quickly assured him. "He's clean right now."

"Okay. Can we not see the huge problem of this?" Stiles demanded. "We have three hunters in the school that all want Scott dead. And of them is a serial killer of werewolf's that is currently missing. Scott is going to die."

Scott frowned, realizing something. "Hold on—does Eléonore know about me?"

"Yeah, I told her."

"Why would you tell her?" he practically whined.

"Because she's my best friend. Besides she would have found out by my family or her brother, they are all over you and Derek."

"Who gives a crap if she's your best friend," Stiles snapped. "If that Ben is considered a psycho hunter because that's how your dad is, no offense, how do we know Eléonore isn't secretly like him? They're siblings, they share blood. They have to have something in common. Like murdering tendencies. She looks like a killer."

"The only thing they have in common is their parents," she shot back, defending her best friend. "Eléonore isn't anything like Ben. They're polar opposites. She has never been into the hunting thing."

"That's what she tells you. She could be exactly like Kate!"

"Fuck you, Stiles! Don't talk about them like that."

Both Stiles and Allison stared at each other, refusing to back down from their arguments. Scott, like always, got in between to play mediator. "How about we focus on the actual hunter. Meaning her brother. What do we do about her brother?" Scott asked Allison.

"Don't get in his way," Allison suggested. "He has a terrible temper, that any second, he can lash out. It's bad... so on second thought, yeah, avoid her brother like the plague."

"Ah great. We're dead. Well, Scott is but so will I. Everybody seems to want to kill me too," Stiles complained.

Scott ignored him. "Are there any more hunters coming? No more we should worry about? Besides them?"

Allison shook her head. "My parents, Gerard, and Benjamin are the only big problems."

"And Eléonore," added Stiles, earning a scornful look from Allison. "Look, no offense again, but how well do you know her? I mean you guys lived in a different continent. She hid the fact she was a hunter your entire life. You say her brother is a mini version of your dad. How are you confident she won't betray us?"

Allison looked at them stubbornly. "I trust her. She would never do that. If you guys don't believe me, then it's your fault." She pointedly glared at Stiles.

Scott stepped in. "I think we should give Eléonore a chance. We don't know her, so we can't judge her."

"But—"

Scott stopped Stiles with a warning look. "But yeah it's a risk we're taking but if Allison trusts her enough to tell her about us, she's safe." Stiles looked like he wanted to argue but was smart enough to stay silent. Scott's eyes darted down the hall, hearing a faint heartbeat growing. He inhaled smelling a perfume.

"I think Eléonore is coming." He heard her now familiar steps getting closer, she was down the hall. "Yeah, she's definitely here."

"You guys should go," Allison told them.

"Wait, why? She already knows about us, why can't we meet her?" demanded Stiles. "I want to meet her."

"Yeah she knows about you guys but I don't think we're at that stage of being introduced to each other."

Stiles made a face. "What the hell do you mean we're not in the stage? What are we? Dating?"

"This is the nice way of saying I don't want her to meet you. Just go." Allison looked around to see no one, quickly placed a chaste kiss to Scott. He smiled lightly at her when she pulled away. "I'll see you guys later."

"Come on." Scott tugged Stiles jacket.

"No, I want to meet her," complained Stiles as they went away from Allison and now Eléonore.

"We'll meet her some other time." Scott didn't stop until they were far away from them. Stiles pulled himself from Scott's grip, looking irritated.

"What are they talking about?" Stiles demanded. Scott listened to their hushed conversation. They seemed to talk about their schedules. Their next class they didn't have next.

"Spanish," Scott said out loud.

"Spanish?" Stiles frowned. "What about it? Wait... are they talking in Spanish?"

"No." Scott shot Stiles a look. "Her next class is Spanish. They don't have it together." Something Scott had noticed is that they had all their classes together.

"Her next class is Spanish?" Stiles' voice was excited, instantly making Scott suspicious.

"Yeah she does," he said slowly.

"I have Spanish next," Stiles casually mentioned. Scott's eyes widened in realization.

"No Stiles, you can't. Allison said—"

"That she wouldn't introduce us," Stiles reminded him. "She never said we couldn't talk to her."

"Stiles, no offense, but if she tolerated us now, she sure as hell won't anymore if you speak to her." Scott could already see the conversation unfold disastrously. They needed at least one hunter on their side.

"Don't worry. I have a plan. I'm just going to talk to her." Stiles patted Scott in a reassuring manner. "If Allison's claims are true, there won't be a problem."

Scott gave him a half smile, not sharing his confidence. It helped a little to know now who she was but now they knew she wasn't the real threat here. It was her brother, who was exactly like Gerard. Scott's eyes darted everywhere, wondering where the hell her brother was. He grimaced when he heard the bell ring, signaling their next period was about to start. Scott watched as Stiles ran off to his next class, Spanish, promising to tell him how it goes next period.

* * *

It was almost the end of school, one more period and they were all free to leave. Eléonore was thrilled that she had some classes with Lydia, Danny, Scott and few other familiar faces. She was even pleased when she saw Isaac in a few more of her classes. A part of her was slightly bothered at how happy she was seeing the boy. He was just a boy, who was attractive. And who was really nice and slightly awkward, as it appeared when she talked to him.

A thing she wasn't thrilled of about her first day of school, was that every class it had been the same, where the teacher would introduce her, some forcing her to talk about herself, and at the end students would come and welcome her, fawn over her and practically beg her to hang out. Over and over again, making her empathize with what Allison had to deal with every time she moved to schools. It was incredibly tiring, repetitive and overall, boring.

The only class that something interesting did happen was in Spanish, the only one she didn't have with Allison. Although, Eléonore did have Scott's best friend, Stiles in that class. Who decided to introduce himself in very odd, but amusing, way.

"Pst, pst, pst," had come from Eléonore's left. She wasn't sure if it was for her, so she decided to not pay attention to the noise. "Pst, Eléonore."

She finally turned to see who was calling her. The culprit turned out to be Stiles Stilinski, the loyal sidekick human of Scott McCall, who was practically leaning out of his chair, desperately calling for her attention.

"Hello. You're Stiles, right?" she asked, giving him a quick look over. Stiles looked startled that she knew his name, yet alone she acknowledges his existence, making him almost topple over his chair.

"Yes. Stiles, I am. Wait, no. Yes, I mean, I am Stiles." He tripped over his words, getting his pales cheeks flush.

"Alright," Eléonore nodded, not knowing what to do. "Is there something you wanted? Or just felt like distracting someone?" He didn't seem to catch what she said, just kept nodding to himself, until she called his name. "Stiles?!"

He jumped from his seat causing him to fall and get the teacher's attention. "Stiles! What is the matter?"

Stiles quickly sat back to his seat and waved the teacher off. "Nothing. It's all good. I'm just... um... getting excited about learning."

The teacher glared at him. "Next time, please contain your excitement."

Stiles gave her a thumbs up. "O-kay! You got it! Keep it to myself! No more!"

Eléonore, who he seemed to have forgotten about, leaned over and tapped his arm, making him look at her in confusion and then in realization, making him jump again (but this time is not falling off his seat). "Oh, crap! You're still talking to me?"

"I don't know why, but yeah. Still talking to you," she said, looking bemused.

Stiles nodded frantically. "Yeah. Great. That's great."

Eléonore, getting a bit irritated. "That's enough, what do you want?"

He stopped nodding and quickly turned comically serious. "Right, well you see. All I wanted to say is that..." he made a head gesture, giving her a knowing look.

She stared at him. "What?"

Stiles, still giving her that knowing look, leaned in closer and whispered. "I know."

Eléonore leaned back, giving him an incredulous look. "Know what?"

He flapped his arms. "You know. About the thing."

Eléonore was pretty sure that he had taken too much Adderall. Allison mentioned he tended to that often when he was on edge. Or excited. Or maybe all the time.

"What thing?" she scrunched her face in bewilderment.

He pursed his lips, exasperated that she hasn't gotten it. "That I know about the thing?"

"You know about the that I should know about?" Eléonore said slowly, completely lost.

"Come on, you know that I know that you know that I know about you know."

"Okay, um, well, Stiles you seem like a nice and maybe, hopefully, stable person. But stop talking. Please." She turned around, feeling a headache coming from all that confusing riddle Stiles said.

"You're a hunter," he blurted out at her, making her blood freeze. Oh shit, he did not just say that right now. He continued talking when he realized that he had her attention. "Now that we're on the same page, I know about you and pretty much everything that is going on in little ol' Beacon Hills. And about your very crazy brother. And that you supposedly are a 'good' guy, which I don't buy."

Eléonore counted to ten, before turning around, trying to stay calm. "Alright, Stiles. This is how it's going to go down. At school, you do not breathe a word about anything that you seem to know about me. "

"What about when you betray us for the hunters?" he shot back. "What can I do then?"

She glared at him, grabbing Stiles by his collar, not caring if the teacher would call her attention. "Nothing because that won't happen. But, going back to my previous words, if you do speak about me, I will break all your bones, starting with your jaw, enabling you to talk and make sure you will never make that mistake. Understand?"

Stiles gulped, his bravado gone, looking nervous of her, making her smirk. "Does that mean I can't talk to you?"

She grinned at him. "Oh, I never said that I just said you can't talk to me about my life. You know about the thing that you know that we both know?"

"Oh, okay. Can you let me go now?" he stuttered.

Letting go of him, she patted his red cheek and turned around, trying to understand what the teacher was talking about irregular subjunctions.

* * *

Despite their weird, uncomfortable first encounter, Eléonore liked Stiles. He was different from the others students, didn't seem to worry what the other students around him thought about his antics. Eléonore actually admired him. He was just a weak human and he still was alive when he was dealing with the supernatural world, when fully trained hunters or powerful Alphas had been killed, and here Stiles still stood, in one piece. That earned her respect towards the twitchy, pale boy.

Eléonore continued walking down the hall go to her final class, without Allison because she had to go to the bathroom and told her to go without her, she could hear people whispering. Slowing down her walk, Eléonore glanced with the corner of her eyes to see if it was her they were talking about, not really caring but curious. When realizing it wasn't her they were talking about she continued at her usual speed.

_Oh shit, _she thought, mentally slapping herself for not remember to get it out of her locker. Turning around, heading towards her locker, needing to get her notebook for her next class. From far away, saw a group of giggling girls, that looked like seniors. As Eléonore approached them, she could hear what they were talking about.

One of them, a blonde girl, was gushing to her friends, "...then the teacher asked him to introduce himself, and he said 'No I don't think so'. The teacher looked so shocked, that he defied him, that he didn't say anything as he sat down. It was so cool."

They all started talking at the same time, excited over this said guy. Eléonore rolled her eyes at their silly excitement over some guy, that probably didn't even knew they existed.

"... have you seen him?..."

"... I know, he's in my..."

"... I talked to him and..."

"... he came late to class..."

"... anything for him to..."

"... Benjamin..."

That made Eléonore stop her tracks. Turning around, she marched over to the girls, startling them.

"Who were you talking about?" she demanded.

"What the hell is your problem?" sneered one of the girls.

"Oh my God," gasped another girl, pointing at her. "You're Benjamin's sister, aren't you? He mentioned you."

"You've talked to him?" Eléonore asked, her attention going to her.

"Yeah, I had him last period. He said you were his—"

Eléonore walked away from her, not caring anymore what those irritating girls were talking about her brother. About what he had done in class. She felt dumbfounded of what she heard.

_He came to school, he actually came. _

That phrase looped around her head. Granted he came extremely late making it pointless to have shown up, and to top it off, already got himself in trouble with a teacher but at least he graced them with his irritating presence.

Turning around, forgetting about getting her notebook, she walked fast down the hall, looking left and right, hoping to spot her brother, who must have been avoiding her or else she would have already found him. She was going to be late for her final period, but at that moment she didn't give a shit.

All she wanted was to find Benjamin and strangle him for avoiding her. And when she was done, she was going to grab a bat and hit him over and over again, for ditching her in the morning. That encourage her more, making her whip around the halls looking for him. At one point, she shoved a few students that got her way, earning a mouthful of _What the Hell _and _Bitch. _She ignored them, they weren't worth her time. Neither was Benjamin but here she was, looking for him when she had better, important thing to worry about. Where was that piece of—?

Eléonore stopped her tracks in a hallway full of lockers. Wearing a black army jacket, blue jeans, black shoes, and a six-foot cocky persona was Benjamin Hartmann, her dumbass of a brother. He was leaning against the wall across the lockers, watching the students pass by as they stared at the new, handsome student, who would occasionally grin at them or wink if they were girls.

If looks could kill, Benjamin would have dropped dead the moment Eléonore saw him. Marching towards him, she called his name, in a deadly voice, "Benjamin."

Benjamin turned towards her, smiling, ignoring her obvious anger towards him. "Ellie! There you are! I have been looking for you!"

"Where the hell were you?" Eléonore hissed, practically spewing venom at him when she approached him. He ignored her question and watched a girl who walked past by them.

Benjamin, still smiling, rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too, Eléonore. You are looking amazing today, with that skirt and all. And for your information, I was fashionably late. I needed to make a memorable entrance."

Eléonore exploded. "God Ben shut the fuck up with that bullshit! Don't give me that crap about making an entrance! You probably were off doing something stupid! What was it? Drugs? Sex? Murder? Werewolf trafficking? All of the above? You were supposed to change but of course, you aren't going to! Cause you're such a pathetic disgrace!"

Benjamin didn't seem faced on being insulted, he used to her daily base insults. "Well sorry to disappoint you but I wasn't off being a, quote on quote, pathetic disgrace."

Eléonore crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes, "Oh really? Then what the hell were you doing that was more important than going to school with me this morning?"

"Working," he answered smugly.

"Working?" Eléonore scoffed. Benjamin hasn't done anything productive since their parent's death. He hasn't even unpacked his stuff, she had to start doing it for him because she kept tripping over his boxes.

Benjamin nodded. "You might scoff but yes, I have been working."

"On what exactly, may I ask?" she asked, suspicious already.

"On finding the Alpha," Benjamin stated happily as if he was talking about chasing butterflies. "Which I found by the way. Not where he lives, just him. I didn't kill him, though. Didn't get a chance."

Eléonore looked at him, not knowing how to react with that. She could feel her chest ache, possibly for her lack of breathing. Eléonore blew out air, easing her chest pain.

"What the hell would you do that?" she finally stammered, horrified that he would fall back into his old ways already.

As if reading her thoughts, Benjamin grabbed her hand and rubbed it, hoping to soothe her. "Relax Ellie, I'm not going to kill the Alpha, yet."

"Yet?" she hissed, ripping her hand from his grasp, angry at him for already wanting to start a killing spree. She wondered how someone so smart can be incredibly stupid. But then she took one look at her brother and realize that it was possible. "What do you mean by that?"

"God, what's gotten up your ass, Eléonore?" Benjamin asked her, shaking his head. "You use too much more fond of killing those dogs."

"I believe you're mistaking me with yourself."

"Alright, alright, whatever you say, Ellie," he said tauntingly, raising his arms in mock surrender.

"You're such an ass," she said.

"You're such an ass," Benjamin mocked her. "Relax, Eléonore. I'm here, shouldn't that count?"

He had a point. She shouldn't be mad at him for coming late. At least he bothered to show up, but Eléonore was having a hard time controlling her temper currently. She always had trouble checking her temper, ever since she was a child. She would let it get the best of her. Especially right in that moment, with what Benjamin had said about werewolves was partially true.

Eléonore used to be fine with killing werewolves, even at one point enjoyed it, but since a few years ago, she had started becoming more hesitant, not sure of what they did for a living was a good thing. I guess you can say she started thinking for herself, instead of letting the other think for her. Eléonore started seeing the werewolves as special humans, instead of ruthless monsters.

Although, despite the change of opinion towards them, she still hunted werewolves along her family but it was more out of obligation than pleasure, unlike Benjamin. Even when her parents were killed by them, she didn't become angry at those creatures. It just convinced her more to leave them alone. They were just defending themselves from the people that were killing them. There was nothing wrong with that.

"Can't you see I'm pissed at you?" she finally said.

"I can't tell, you're always like that."

Eléonore was about to yell more at him more when a figure stopped in front of them. Glancing at that figure ready to tell them to fuck off, couldn't they see that the two of them were talking when she saw that it was Coach Finstock, the economics teacher, and coach of the legendary lacrosse team.

"Hartmann's, I think it's time for us to be introduced," Coach Finstock told them standing in front of the Hartmann siblings.

"Coach we already meet," Benjamin reminded him.

Coach Finstock stared at him. "We did? When?"

Benjamin shot Eléonore, "_Is he serious?"_, who wasn't sure what he meant by that. "I'm in your economics class. I just had you last period. I answered one of the questions from the board, you congratulated me and said I was the only smart one in that class."

Eléonore snorted. "I doubt it," she muttered, earning a hard jab from him.

The coach looked confused. "Really? I don't remember."

Benjamin just nodded, not wanting to argue with him. "Okay. Well now you remember me, this is my sister Eléonore, she's a sophomore."

"Nice to meet you Coach, who by the way, totally think you're what make the lacrosse teams winners," Eléonore smiled charmingly at him, extending her arm to greet him.

Coach Finstock looked pleased by her praising, shook her hand, looked at the two Hartmann, "I like you. I like her, why can't all students be like you? Thank you, it's not easy coaching these irresponsible players who suck."

Eléonore shot Benjamin a discreet smug look, who just mouthed _teacher's pet._

"Um, Coach not to be rude, but what exactly do you want? My sister and I were kind of in the middle of a discussion."

The Coach nodded, his eyes trained on Benjamin. "Hartmann joining Lacrosse? We need people like you. Strong and tall, not these pathetic players with skinny limbs that are useful as my appendix."

"What the hell is lacrosse?"Benjamin, cocked his head to the side, giving him a blank look.

The moment he said, the people that were walking by and heard him, stopped and gasped, looking at the coach in horror. Finstock looked as if Ben had said he murdered his mother and enjoyed it. Benjamin and Eléonore glanced at each other with a mixture of amusement and uncertainty.

"You're joking Hartmann, right?!" spat the Coach.

Benjamin shook his head slowly. "Is it a stitching club?" he guessed innocently.

Eléonore, put her hand over mouth to stop herself from chortling, making her forget about her annoyance towards him. Coach Finstock looked at Benjamin, his face turning red.

"Well, I'm sorry about not knowing about lacrosse. But I don't really do the whole sports thing," Benjamin said, giving him a smile. "Especially right now. With dealing with my move and transitioning schools and all. But thanks for the offer, I feel incredibly flattered."

Giving him a pat on the back, Benjamin walked away with Eléonore in tow, turning their back from the still gaping Coach Finstock. When they were out of his earshot, Eléonore finally lets go of the laughter she was containing.

"Is it a stitching club?" Eléonore mimicked Benjamin's previous comment.

He laughed. "Finstock's face was just priceless. I can't believe that just happened."

"Well, he doesn't know that you don't do well with others." It was truth. Benjamin had a hard time cooperating with others. He's never shown interest in teamwork, ruling out any possibilities of him being on a sports team.

"I do work well with others. It's just the sports that I don't do well."

"It's cause you suck," she pointed out.

"Because I don't try. But if I did, I would kick ass, figuratively and literally, that's how badass I would be," he said to her, making Eléonore roll her eyes.

"Yeah no. You can't be a badass if you call yourself a badass."

Then the school bell rang, indicating the end of the last period. Meaning Eléonore had missed her last class. Looking and arguing with Benjamin.

Eléonore groaned in frustration, "Great. Just fucking great. Because of you, I missed my last period class. Asshole."

"What the hell are you talking about? What did I do now?" Benjamin asked, confused at her annoyance.

"Because I was looking for you," she snapped.

"No one was forcing you to look for me."

"You're so inconsiderate Benjamin!" And then she remembered their fight they were having before being interrupted. "And don't think I've forgotten about our other fight!"

"Seriously?! What is your problem with me?! I get that you're mad that I didn't come with you this morning but I least I showed up."

"Late! You showed up late and already got in trouble with a teacher," she yelled at him, hitting him in the shoulder with her bag.

"Calm down Ellie! Stop hitting me! Do you know how crazy you look right now?! You're becoming the crazy old lady that whacks people with her purse!" he shielded himself from Eléonore's bag.

"I don't care! You deserve it for putting me through this!"

"Alright, _mother._! I won't do this again," Benjamin sighed of relief when she stopped hitting him, but still was glaring at him.

Eléonore gave him a curt nod. "You're never going to disappear and miss school."

"I won't. Calm down," Benjamin told her, looking behind her shoulder distractedly.

She continued, "Because if you do, oh you better not if you know what's best for you, I will hunt your lying self down and beat your pathetic—"

"Hey! Is that Scott McCall?" Benjamin, interrupting her during mid-threat, pointed at the far end of the hall, making Eléonore turn around and see.

Benjamin was correct about spotting him; Scott and Stiles were walking out, towards the field, with their lacrosse sticks and pads. Eléonore felt weary, not liking the way Benjamin was looking at Scott's retreating form. He was looking at him with his hunter look, calculating and emotionless. Ready to kill his prey.

"You can't kill him," she reminded him quickly, not bothering to tell him that it was Scott. He already knew who he was, he was just testing her reaction.

Benjamin rolled his eyes, still watching Scott. "I wasn't going to do that. But thanks for the unnecessary reminder. I know I can't hurt him. I just was wondering about him."

"Why? What do you want from him?" Eléonore could sense he was up to something, she knew him like the back of her palm. There was something not right about Benjamin sudden interest on what Scott McCall.

"I didn't know he played lacrosse," Benjamin ignored her and walked towards a window to get a good look at the field where the lacrosse team was warming up, getting ready for a gruesome practice.

"Why do you care? You don't like sports," she retorted. _More like doesn't understand them, _Eléonore snorted to herself.

"He and Allison broke up, didn't they? That was the condition, so Chris wouldn't kill him?" he questioned her, turning to face her.

"Yes." She remembered about the secretive smiles Allison and Scott would share when they passed it each other in the halls.

Apparently, Benjamin didn't seem to find her answer convincing because all of the sudden he grabbed Eléonore pushing her against the wall, grabbed her wrist, and found her pulse.

Benjamin towered over her, his eyes searching something in her face, to see if she was lying to him, "They did break up? Right?"

More loudly, this time, taking slow breaths to keep her pulse steady, she replied icily, "Yes they did break up. I told you that already. Now let go of me, you now I hate it when you do that to me. I'm not one of your victims," She pulled her wrist from his grasp, glaring at him.

Seemingly satisfied, he took a step back, looking thoughtful. "Chris told me to keep an eye on him"

Eléonore, stared at him, annoyed at Benjamin for following every move the young werewolf made. "Why would he tell you that? Allison promised that she wasn't going to see him! Can't he take her word?"

Benjamin snorted, giving her a pitying look. "And you believe her? Eléonore we are talking about a _teenage_ girl that is prohibited to stop seeing a boy. Teenagers, more than anything, love is to go against their parents' wishes."

"We didn't do that. We listened to our parents," she reminded him.

His face hardened. He was still sensitive at the mention of them. "Yeah but we weren't regular teenagers."

Eléonore kept quiet, silently agreeing with him. They stayed silent for a few seconds before Benjamin sour look changed into a curious one.

"How angry do you think Coach Finstock is right now with me?" Benjamin wondered.

Eléonore gave him an amused look. "I wouldn't say mad. More like heartbroken that his potential isn't a potential."

"That's what I thought," Benjamin nodded to himself, looking deep in thought.

"Ben?" Eléonore touched his shoulder gingerly, making him snap out of whatever was going on in his head.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have somewhere to go," he said, returning to his cheerily self, walking towards where Scott and Stiles had previously exit.

"Where you going?" she called after him.

Turning around, Benjamin shot her a wicked smile. "To join lacrosse, with my buddy Scott."

_Oh fuck,_ was all Eléonore thought.

* * *

**So... what did you think of Benjamin? I think he's a bit of pretentious asshole but he does have redeeming qualities. That will appear soon. And Eléonore seems to have some anger issues. But who can blame her with a brother like Benjamin?**

**I hoped you guys are liking the story so far. I haven't gotten that much feedback on what you think of this story. So it's leaving me in this place where I don't know if you don't like it or something. I really want to hear what is going on your head when you read my story. But thanks to those who have followed and reviewed.**

**The italics were a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, just own my two fantastic OC's.**


	5. Direction to Perfection

**Author's Note: **

**Okay so I usually do these at the end but this is important.**

**I just realized that I messed the timeline in my story. Like the day Isaac gets arrested is the same day Lydia returns to school. But instead, I did that in different days by mistake. (See this is mistakes that I said I would probably make)**

**I'm not going to fix it because that means Isaac and Eléonore won't meet until after when she knows he's a werewolf. And I want to keep their first meeting without her knowing he's a werewolf. Cause that is going to affect the way she views him, a complete 360.**

**So the timeline for **_**THIS**_ **story is going to be: Lydia returns to school the same day that Eléonore starts, Isaac dad is still alive that day, or morning (you know what I mean) and the very next day is when Isaac gets arrested. Okay? Clear? Good.**

**On to the story... Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Direction to Perfection  
**

* * *

_"__I am so much older than I can take_

_And my affection, well it comes and goes_

_I need direction to perfection, help me out_

_Yeah, you know you got to help me out..._

_And when there's nowhere else to run, _

_is there room for one more son_

_These changes ain't changing me _

_the cold-hearted boy I used to be..._

_I got soul, but I'm not a soldier...__"_

**— All These Things That I've Done, The Killers **

* * *

Gripping the lacrosse stick, he glanced at the foreign object. One of the players were letting him borrow it. Swinging it clumsily, he tried to loosen his muscles. Benjamin was in over her head. Although he would never admit it.

He was great at many things but not at sports. He had never played one, not even growing up. His dad thought it was unnecessary for him to waste his time on them. They weren't going to help him become a better hunter, they would just be a distraction. He remembered grumbling in frustration, wanting to go out and play with the other kids with a soccer ball but couldn't. Benjamin got over it, he always did.

Looking around, the others players were busy getting ready for practice. He exhaled, not sure what to do. The Coach was yelling nonsense, making Benjamin second guess to try out.

Benjamin wondered if he should have asked Chris for his opinion, to see that it was a good idea, but he opted not to. Benjamin was told explicit directions to keep an eye on Scott McCall, doing anything that's possible. And that is exactly he was doing. Joining the lacrosse team.

He smirked when he saw Scott. His face was pale, eyes petrified. He was next to a skinny boy who was talking none stop to him. Loosening his grip, he breathed out again.

"Hey." Benjamin turned to see a player stand next to him. He recognized him, he was the one that let him borrow the lacrosse stick. "Good luck."

Benjamin glanced at him wearily. "Thanks."

"I'm Matt by the way." The boy extended his hand. Glancing at it, Benjamin shook it hesitantly.

"Benjamin."

"The new kid," Matt grinned. "Don't worry. I think Coach will let you join. He looked so thrilled to see you. You can relax."

"I'm not worried," he denied quickly. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Right," Matt nodded knowingly. Benjamin felt a flash of irritation, he wasn't worried. The one who should be worried was Scott, the stupid werewolf.

"Hartmann, in the field. Now!" Coach Finstock screamed.

"Well, good luck Benjamin," Matt said and left him alone.

Benjamin looked back at Scott, his eyes staring at him pleadingly, silently begging him not to join. Clenching his jaw, he turned around. Tightening his grip on the stick, he ran to the field, ready to prove to Eléonore that he was capable of being in a team.

* * *

6:45 read the clock in the kitchen and Benjamin still hasn't come home. Leaving a very worried (and mildly irritated) Eléonore, sitting on the couch of their living room, waiting impatiently. Making her feel like a guard dog, waiting for her stupid owner.

_How long did it take those lacrosse practice went? How long was a lacrosse tryout, especially for someone who has no clue what to do? Benjamin should have been here already, there was no way he could have made the team._ But it was Benjamin she was talking about. He was determined, and when he wanted something, he got it. He was a persisted son of a bitch.

_I hope he doesn't make the team because if he does Allison and Scott are screwed._ She could already see Benjamin keeping a hawk eye on Scott's every moved. She knew that they didn't ask her because they didn't trust her. They assumed that she would cover for Allison. And they assumed correctly.

The anxiety was getting to Eléonore, making her take an aspirin to prevent a headache from forming. Eléonore didn't know what to think of Benjamin not being at their apartment, even if she knew where he was, didn't mean she knew what he was doing. Sometimes she hated that she worried too much about her brother when he clearly didn't care about himself.

Ever since Benjamin left her in the hallway, saying that he was going to join lacrosse with his 'buddy' Scott, Eléonore was in a frenzy. Not knowing what to do, she ran towards her car, texting Allison an apology for not meeting up with her after school as promised. Eléonore gave her the excuse that she didn't feel well and had to go home. As expected, Allison immediately called her, worried about her friend, asking what was wrong.

Hearing her best friend worried about her made Eléonore want to tell her everything but something held her back, telling her that this should just be between her and Benjamin. Also, if Allison found out that Benjamin was told by her father to keep an eye on Scott, she would freak out, and do something reckless. Eléonore definitely didn't want to do that to her. She might be insensitive to other people but Allison was the exception.

So instead Eléonore assured her that it was just post-stress of the first day of school and that it was taking a toll on her. With meeting new students, new classes, making new friends, new environment and Benjamin not coming to school. That she was going to go home, eat, take a shower and sleep it off. There was no need for her to come over. Allison, being appeased, let her go after promising to call her if anything came up, hanged up. Leaving Eléonore to drive to her apartment where she and Benjamin lived. She did do what she had told Allison: got home, ate, took a shower, and took a small nap.

It was a restless nap, her entire mind buzzed with the long day. She had realized when she was laying down, that she had completed her first day in school and never had a chance to appreciated. To talk about which teacher she hated, who was nice and who was an asshole and what she thought of the food. Her chances of having a normal first day at a high school were ruined. All because of her stupid brother.

Eléonore closed her eyes tiredly, despite hours that had passed since she woke up from her nap. Eléonore held her phone in her hands, contemplating calling Allison. She already had called Benjamin, taking her straight to voicemail, the last five times she's called me.

Dialing again, the door of the apartment opened, making her look up and inside came Benjamin, looking extremely smug with himself.

"You're here," she breathed in relief. "I'm glad you're back."

Benjamin nodded smugly. "Yep, I'm here."

She jumped out of the couch and rushed towards him eagerly. "What happened? What took you so long?"

"Guess who joined the lacrosse team?" boasted Benjamin.

Eléonore mouth fell open. "No way! You actually got in?"

"I know, right? I am that awesome!" he grinned. "This deserves a celebratory drink." He walked to the kitchen in search of his prize.

"Benjamin! No drinking!" she called out but he waved her off.

"Screw that! I made the team!"

She laughed, letting him have it. He actually _did _deserve it. "Holy crap! You actually joined! You _actually_ made a team! You've never played lacrosse or any sports! What the fuck?!"

Eléonore couldn't believe that Benjamin was on a sports team. She couldn't imagine him with a uniform and a lacrosse stick with other teenagers running around chasing a ball to score.

Benjamin came back from the kitchen with a bottle of bourbon and a glass. He offered her some, that she declined, reminding him that they were now in America, not France. And then told him that he shouldn't be drinking either, earning a scowl from her neurotic brother. "What are you, my mother?"

She shot him an annoyed look. "Do you even know how to play?"

"I apparently know enough to make the team," Benjamin said, looking pleased with himself and taking a sip of his drink. "Ah, how I've missed you, Jack." He admired his glass.

"Benjamin for once, can you stop focusing on the alcohol and listen to me," she snapped. Seeing his annoyed expression, she said gentler this time, "What position do you play?" Eléonore wasn't really familiar with lacrosse, she just knew the basics, from what Allison had tried and failed to explain.

"Um, don't know what's it called. But I think it's an important one." He shrugged, not looking trouble.

"Why am I not surprised that you don't know? You have to know what you're getting into Ben because this sport is very dangerous, especially some players, who take it seriously," she warned Benjamin, making him snort.

"Ellie, come on. You're insulting me. It's just one stupid sport. I've fought werewolves. What is a sixteen-year-old teenager going to do to me? Tackle me? Leaving me a small bruise. Child's play," Benjamin bragged arrogantly.

"Why do I bother with you?" she sighed. "I was actually talking about Scott. Especially if you're going to antagonize him during the games."

"Relax Ellie. It's going to be fine. I'm not going to hurt Scott. I'm just doing Chris a favor to make sure Scott is keeping his paws to himself," Benjamin assured her. "I'm not that much of a jackass to compromise the team."

She hummed, not believing him. "How did you convince the Coach to let you join the team after you basically insulted him earlier in the day?"

"Oh that, I told him it was a joke. Didn't mean a word I said," he laughed.

"And he bought it?" Eléonore quirked her eyebrow in disbelief. Was the Coach really that desperate for players? He had a state winning champion lacrosse team. He should worry about the swim team, she heard that they sucked, only had one decent swimmer.

"Yeah." Benjamin nodded enthusiastically. "He did. Looked relief that I actually knew what lacrosse was. He looked like he wanted to hug me. I didn't even have to try out. Just let me in the team, right ahead."

"Lucky you," she muttered. "Bet he's going to regret that decision when he finds out that you suck."

"I wasn't bad, actually. Reminds me of some of the training we did without a dad." Benjamin frowned to himself. "Except without guns and knives. And I don't have to punch people, on purpose."

"Well, that sucks for you because you were the worst during training's," Eléonore smirked.

"Why do you always have to be so rude?"

"Because I can."

He rolled her eyes. Looking at him, Eléonore asked him hesitantly, "What did Scott do? When he found out that you were on the team?"

"He looked scared out of his mind. I actually felt bad for him but..." He shrugged, his sympathy gone. Placing his glass on the kitchen table, he moved. "I'm going to bed," Benjamin announced and started walking away when he turned around. "Oh, by the way, I won't go to school with you tomorrow."

"What?!" she said sharply. "Yes, you are! You are not going to skip—"

"Eléonore stop interrupting me! God, you never let me finish! I'm not ditching. I'm just trying to say that I'm just going to be leaving to school early so we won't be able to go together."

"What?" She was not expecting that.

"Coach Finstock is having us have early lacrosse practice before school. So that means I'm going to have to be at school extra early."

"Oh, are you going?"

"Obviously. Why do you think I'm telling you? I'm part of the team, so it's mandatory."

"Wow. Look at you. Part of a team. Never thought I would see that day. Should have put money on it."

He sighed. "Shut up! I have to go to sleep. Need a full rest for should go to bed too. Goodnight Ellie," he ran towards her and kissed her temple, and walked away towards his room.

"Night," she said, wondering why every conversation they had it ended up with him walking away from her.

* * *

Next morning, as Benjamin said, he was gone before Eléonore woke up but this time he left a note saying:

_**Left for early lacrosse practice, as I warned you yesterday, so don't throw a fit for me not being here. See you at school.  
**_—_** Ben**_

"How thoughtful," she muttered, crumpling the paper and throwing in the trash can.

She proceeded to make herself oatmeal. Not having to be at school early, like yesterday, she took her time. Turn on the TV and put on a channel that was showing movies. Eléonore took out her phone and texted Lydia back, who wanted to know what she was going to wear that day. She glanced at her outfit and gave her a brief a description. Her phone vibrated a few minutes later, Lydia responded.

**Lydia:_ No accessories?! Unacceptable! Wear one or else I won't speak to you! Don't care about Allison._**

Eléonore laughed at her new friend respond. She smiled, liking Lydia a little bit more as she talked to her. She immediately responded.

**Eléonore: _I'll what I can do._**

**Lydia: _You better._**

Looking at the clock, realizing it was time for her to go to school, she put her bowl in the sink and walked out of the apartment. Eléonore got in her car and drove towards the school. When she got to the school, she parked next to Allison car. Reaching into her glove compartment, she took out a small box that contained a ring. Her special ring, the one she's had since she was ten.

"That should appease the red vixen," she said, putting it on and fixing her lipstick. Staring at her reflection for a little too long, she got out of the car and walked towards the school. Eléonore was pleased that she was finally getting the hang of the school. It was more rushed and crowded, disorganized, nothing compared to her old school. It was easier because everybody was extremely nice to her and more than willing to help. As nice it was, she was overwhelmed at how much attention they showed. Allison assured her that it would go away as time passed.

The hallway was empty, a few noise coming from far away. There were many cars on the parking lot, and seeing that no one was in the school, they should be on the field, practicing. Curious to what Benjamin was going to dedicate his spare time, she walked around the halls, trying to find the door that lead to the field. There was no one to ask for direction, she could only rely on her memory. Eléonore memorized the classrooms that she had class in but didn't bother with the other stuff.

Ready to give up, Eléonore saw a wide window, the one where she remembered seeing with Benjamin. Walking over there, she saw the field from far away. There were indistinguishable figures running around the field, possibly doing drills. She couldn't tell which one was Benjamin. Her lips quirked up, thinking of her brother working with others. That was one of his flaws, he can't work well with others. Not even with her, they always fought with each other over ridiculous things. The players stopped whatever they were doing and started lining up. A few players lingered around, watching.

Getting bored, she moved away from the window, deciding to go look for her locker. She frowned, trying to remember which way would be faster to get to her locker. Going left, Eléonore found out she went the longer way. After ten minutes of being lost, she sighed in relief when she found a familiar hallway. Going to her locker, she tried to open it. Three tries and one frustrated slam, it opened. Grabbing the necessities from her locker, Eléonore was walking down the hallway, when she heard her name being called.

"Ellie! Eléonore!"

Turning around, she saw that it was Benjamin, running towards her, his hair wet from the shower that he probably took after practice. "Hey, Ben! I thought it would be longer?"

"Coach cut it short. Something came up."

"What happened?"

Benjamin hesitated, touching his hair, torn. "I'll tell you later," he decided. "What are you doing here?"

"Got bored. How was practice? Did they kick your ass?" she asked, curious about how Benjamin did during practice for that sport.

He grinned, looking pleased with himself. "It was supposed to be hard but it wasn't. We've had worse. Although it was weird at one point."

"Why? What happen?"

"You know the werewolf," he started.

"Who?"

"Allison's ex-boyfriend, you now, Scott," he elaborated.

She sighed. "Or just Scott you know? That's his name, Scott or at least McCall. Just no werewolf, that takes away his humanity."

"Whatever, Eléonore, Scott or McCall, he started acting weird. Since the locker room."

"It's the boy's locker room. Weird stuff is bound to happen."

He glared at her. "Not that kind of weird. Just an other weird. But then it escalated in the field. That got really strange."

"Strange? How?"

"Coach decided to put Scott as goalie, or more like Scott begged him to make him goalie, and made us throw the ball, as an exercise—"'

"How is that weird?" she cut him. "Is it because Scott wanted to be a goalie? Cause he plays the first position so that is a little strange."

"No that isn't the reason! Let me finish and you'll find out why," he snapped, frustrated that she wouldn't let him tell what happened. She kept interrupting him.

"Sorry, I won't interrupt again," Eléonore apologized, making him glare for talking again.

"Okay. So then, everyone would take a turn. Throw the ball to the net, and Scott would try to catch it, that was what we were going to do. So, okay that's when it gets weird, every time a player would go to for its turn, Scott would leave his place and tackle them. He did to at least more than three players."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, I mean, I'm not an expert in lacrosse but pretty sure you're not supposed to do that."

"Did he do that to you?"

"No, he didn't get a chance. Everyone seemed to confuse, except this other player, his friend—"

"Probably Stiles," Eléonore filled him in.

"Stiles?" he repeated and scrunched his face. "What kind of name is that?

"I don't know but he's Scotts best friend."

Benjamin gave her a look that told her that he didn't care about that information. "Anyways, he was looking for something or someone to be more accurate. Then he found him. He confronted this guy, number 14, stayed there for a while until Coach yelled at him to knock it off or else he was going to commit suicide? I didn't get him there," Benjamin told her, looking confused.

She rolled her eyes at her brother lack of knowledge of exercise names. "I think he meant the running exercise. Not the actual one. It's not legal. I looked up the laws from California. You also can't drink until your twenty-one."

"Whatever. But I'm pretty sure Coach meant to kill himself," Benjamin disagreed. "He is fucking crazy. I wonder about his sanity."

"Honestly Ben, how do you not know what a suicide is? You live for practicing."

"It's a sports term that I didn't need in my head, takes up space. I just go with the basics: running, pushups, pull ups, sit ups and jumping jacks."

"You're not a hard drive Ben, " she sighed. "So what do you think Scott was trying to do?"

"At first I thought he was acting out because the full is coming up soon, it's today. But he didn't look angry or dangerous, so I ruled it out. So then, as I thought about it, I realized he was sniffing the players."

"He was what?" Eléonore wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"Sniffing the players. I know, weird. But he's a werewolf so..."

"Why was he doing that? What was he looking for?" Eléonore was intrigued by what Scott was possibly doing.

"I think he was looking for a werewolf, and I think he found him."

Eléonore stayed, quiet, processing what Benjamin just said. "Who's the werewolf?"

"Isaac Lahey."

_Oh my God. No._ _Isaac is a werewolf, _she thought, that's what Eléonore felt. An unnecessary feeling of shame and regret filled her. Isaac was a werewolf. She had talked to him without knowing he was a werewolf. He's a werewolf. What the fuck?

Benjamin, misinterpreting her silence for disgust, continued, "That's not the worst part. He was arrested during practice. The Sheriff came with two other deputies."

"Why?" she panicked. Why would they arrest Isaac? Was it because he was a werewolf? Did the Sheriff know about the supernatural? But her brother answered her questions.

Benjamin smiled grimly. "They found his dad dead this morning. The scene was brutal. It looked like he was murdered."

The realization came to Eléonore. "And he's the prime suspect. Oh God. That's horrible."

Benjamin looked at her sharply. "Hope you mean his father. Isaac murdered him. He murdered his own father. Who does that?"

"That's what the police think." Eléonore shook her head, unable to accept that he was a killer. She was being naive but she didn't want to deal with more.

"Are you defending him?" Benjamin demanded.

Realizing what she was saying, Eléonore backpedaled. "No. I'm just saying that there's always a side of the story isn't heard. Meaning you shouldn't make brash decisions. Even if he did I don't think he would do it for no reason. We don't know anything about him."

"Look I have to go and tell the Argent's about this." Without anymore, Benjamin left running towards the office, leaving a distraught Eléonore in the hallway, who couldn't stop thinking about Isaac Lahey.

* * *

Somehow, Eléonore made it through the rest of the school day. She did get scolded by Lydia during lunch for zoning out, and Danny or Allison had to drag her to their next class at one point but other than that she was fine.

Eléonore, in her free period, camped herself in the library and allowed all those suppressed thoughts overwhelm her. All those thoughts revolved around one person: Isaac Lahey, the newest werewolf of Beacon Hills. Her thoughts were numb about him, finding out that he. was a werewolf She felt torn. At one side, she didn't know how Isaac came to be a werewolf. Maybe he has bitten accidentally, like Scott, making him innocent.

But on the other side, he was arrested for supposing murder of his father. She didn't know what to think. He seemed so... normal when they meet in English. Granted they didn't talk but he didn't give her a vibe of being dangerous, just timid and then cocky. Why did she care? She barely knew him. For all she knew, he was actually a psychotic person who just become even more psychotic with this new werewolf strength. He worked at a graveyard, for crying out loud.

_It doesn't matter. It's his problem, _Eléonore told herself.

But an irritating voice in her head disagreed, _Actually it is your problem. You're a hunter, he's your problem._

_Not a hunter, _she reminded the voice.

_A Hartmann, a hunter for life. That's the rule. Or what no longer a hunter?_

She shook her head, trying to ignore the imaginary voice. _He hasn't done anything, _Eléonore argued.

_Excuse you?! Didn't you hear Ben?! He killed his father. He's done something. Murder! _the voice snapped. _Why are you defending him?_

_I'm not, I'm just confused. He seemed nice when I talked to him. Shy but surprisingly confident. _

The voice sneered, _This is why your parents did those things to you. You were always weak, pathetic. Sympathizing with the werewolves. How can you call yourself a hunter?_

_I'm__ not a hunter._

_You know what, you're right. You're not a hunter, you're a disgrace._

Eléonore, closed her eyes, gripping the table, begging the voice to leave her alone, that she didn't sympathize the werewolves. She was just going through a phase, she had thought Isaac was normal, put her hopes in him and then got disappointed. It was nothing, she would get over it.

_I am not pathetic! _she screamed at the voice, finally silencing it.

During her inner debate, Allison had joined her and watched Eléonore with a worried look, wondering what was going on with her. It didn't help that she also was a nervous mess. Ever since Scott told her that Isaac was a werewolf and that he had killed his dad, she worried what was going to happen to Scott. As selfish it sounded, she was angry at Isaac for becoming a werewolf, he was going to be in the hunter's radar, making Scott in their radar too, endangering him.

"What's wrong?" Eléonore asked Alison, making her jump.

"Oh, my god! Ellie! I didn't even know that you knew I was here," Allison gasped, clutching her chest.

Eléonore smiled apologetically. "What kind of hunter would I be if I didn't hear you? Besides didn't we agree to meet up here during our free period?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah we did but today you were so distant, I thought you wanted to be alone."

"You're here, though," Eléonore pointed out. "So what changed your mind?"

"Because I was worried about you. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't try to help you," she said earnestly, grabbing Eléonore hand, assuring her that she was there for her.

The other girl gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you for worrying. But you haven't answered my question: What's wrong?"

Alison shook her head. "Nothing is wrong. Just thinking," she lied.

Eléonore looked at her with pity. "That was such a pathetic attempt of lying."

Alison gave her a bashful look. "I forgot who I was talking to. You always see everything."

"You got that right, nothing gets past me," Eléonore said, crossing her arms. "Now that you tried, and painfully failed, what is going on?"

"Isaac is a werewolf," the brunette blurted out to the shorter brunette

Eléonore smiled grimly at her. "I know."

"You do?! Who told you?" Allison asked.

"Benjamin told me this morning," she explained. "Before class started. He found out during lacrosse practice."

"Why didn't you tell me? Wait. Was that why you were really off today?" Allison questioned her.

Eléonore nodded. "It's part of the reason."

"What's the other part?"

She sighed, not really sure what to answer. "It's how I feel about it. I mean, it's confusing when it come to werewolves. I was raised to kill them, I _have_ to hate them. But I..."

"Don't hate them," Allison finished for her.

"No. Yes. Wait, no, I don't know. I don't hate them but I'm not a fan of them. I am torn between doing what I was practically beaten into doing and not doing something that I think it's morally wrong, in some ways. The worst part is if I give up, I basically wasted seventeen years of my life, with the training, trauma, and loss of family members. But if I do stop, I'm bringing disgrace to my family name, for giving up all our family has spent doing for the last few centuries," she rubbed her face in frustration, realizing that maybe Isaac wasn't the problem.

Allison pursed her lips, not sure how to comfort her friend. She did know Eléonore was never as enthusiastic as hunting like Benjamin, making her feel relief, but she never knew that she suffered this battle between herself. Allison always, assumed that Eléonore had given up hunting, with Benjamin behavior and her parent's death, but she guess that she was wrong. All she did was grip Eléonore hand tight, telling her with her eyes that no matter what, Allison was always going to be on her side. Eléonore gave her a thankful look. They stayed in a heavy silent, trying to figure out what to do.

Eléonore breaking the silence, wanting to move on from all this tension, asked casually, "So what are you going to do after school?"

Allison brightened up, happy for change the subject. "I'm going to meet Scott in the forest."

"Scandalous," Eléonore said, wagging her finger at Allison playfully.

The taller brunette laughed, agreeing. "It is. But I kind of love it."

"The adrenaline? The possibility of being caught? The danger?" she listed off. "You guys are officially star-crossed lovers."

Allison laughed. "Kind of. I mean, I don't want to get caught, that would be horrible. But I like the excitement. It makes every kiss more passionate, more special." Allison grinned like a lovestruck schoolgirl, which in reality she was.

"That's nice. It really is. I wouldn't want it, your type of romance. I can't see myself being with someone I shouldn't be," Eléonore said sincerely. "I guess I'm more on the safe side. My motto literally is better safe than sorry. Which is funny, due to the fact that I'm a hunter."

Allison grinned. "Oh you're saying that right but you never know," she sang the last few words.

Eléonore shook her head, disagreeing. "Ali get your head out your ass. It's not a hat."

"You're not nice, did you know that?"

"So I've been told, among other not so nice stuff." Eléonore winked at her.

Checking her phone, she motioned Allison to get up. "Free period is over. Time to go to our next class. I cannot wait to go home. I'm exhausted."

Both of them got up and headed to their next class, bickering over Eléonore's lack of romanticism and Allison cloud nine aura.

* * *

When she got home, the first thing Eléonore saw was Benjamin in a policy uniform in the living room.

_This is a first, _she thought, walking slowly, dropping her bag on the floor to get his attention. He turned around and gave her a wave, not bothering to explain what he was doing.

"Ben... not that I'm judging your lifestyle, but why are you wearing a police uniform?" She moved her hand all over to motion his attire.

"Deputy uniform," Benjamin corrected.

"Look, there it is."

"What?" he sighed.

"Your compulsive need to have everything perfect. Classic Benji."

"Classic Eléonore to be a bitch," he muttered.

"I'm half-dad and half-mom, I had to end up a bitch." She gave him a wide smile. "But, not that I really care what you do know days when I should seeing you right now, I'm gonna ask for the sake of it. _Why_ are you dressed as a deputy?"

"Gerard gave it to me," he replied, adjusting his belt and walking towards the coffee table where he grabbed something and placing it in one of his belt pockets.

Eléonore huffed in annoyance. "Why? Are you going to the costume party with him as the Village People?"

Benjamin made a face. "Ha ha ha... No. This is a job."

She pursed her lips. "What kind of job needs you to dress as a cop... No, wait, I'm sorry, I mean deputy?"

"To be a stripper," he said sarcastically. "No. What do you think? For a hunting job."

Eléonore straightened her attention completely on him. Trying to act casual with the new information, she nodded. "Oh. That's good. What exactly you're going to do?"

Benjamin looked at her suspiciously. "You're not coming if that's what you're asking."

She scoffed. "It wasn't asking that. I just want to know who is going to get it. Is it the alpha? I know you're itching to kill him."

He looked wistful. "I wish. But no, it's that werewolf that's currently being held, prisoner."

"Isaac?" she had completely forgotten about him being a werewolf and that he was arrested. Fuck, how didn't she put two and two together? Oh, that's right, cause she's stupid.

"Yeah. Isaac."

"What are you going to do to him?" she asked nervously.

"He's a werewolf. I'm a hunter. What do think? Have a tea party? Honestly, Eléonore, what is wrong with you right now? You're not usually this... slow," Benjamin told her, giving her an exasperated look. "I have to go."

Before opening the door, Benjamin turns around and informs, "Oh and for your information, the guy in the Village People, doesn't wear this kind of officer uniform. He wears it with white pants with black boots and a brown jacket."

Eléonore frowned at him. "Why do you know that?"

Benjamin, looked uncomfortable, muttering something inaudible, before clearing his throat. "Stay here, it's full moon. There are werewolves out."

"I can take care of myself," she objected. "I'm not five. Even when I was that age, I still could take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm your older brother. It's my job."

"Oh now you're my brother?" she snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he frowned.

Eléonore didn't want to argue, so she shrugged it off. "Nothing. Just that I sometimes forget that you're the oldest, with me being more mature and sophisticated and you have the sophistication of a frog."

"Well, aren't you cheeky?" Benjamin grinned at her.

"And well aren't you an asshole?" Eléonore snapped back to him.

"I just want you out of the way Eléonore," he told her. "I don't want to deal with you."

"Oh. It's nice to know that you just want to get rid of me. Not that you worry about me," she was now offended that he just didn't want her to get in his way as if she was a burden.

"Do you want to be coddled Eléonore?" Benjamin asked her.

Eléonore glared at him, her patience wearing thin. "No, but it would be nice for you to worry about your only, young, _living,_ sister. Who you use to care about me. Who use to _worry._"

Benjamin sighed. "Why do I have to worry about you? You don't need anyone, not then and not now. That's the great thing about you. You've been self-sufficient since you learned how to use a crossbow at the age of three. For God sake, you were ten when you killed your first werewolf. You're a Hartmann. And you know what a Hartmann is?"

"God please stop talking."

"A Hartmann, a—"

"A hunter for life," Eléonore finished for him in irritation, not moved by his supposed to be heartfelt speech."You sound just like dad."

"How unfortunate for me." He had a wistful expression. " But don't forget that. Hartmann equals hunter for life."

"Not unless you get disowned," she muttered. "Just get the hell out of here."

Benjamin just shrugged and finally opened the door, exiting the apartment. Once again, Eléonore watched him leave her. She stood there, feeling tired of all that was going on, debating what to do. To interfere or not. To let Benjamin and the Argent's kill Isaac. Or let them do their, her, job and get rid of an unnecessary creature. Even if she wanted to do something, what would she do? Benjamin told her to stay, and to her disgust, Eléonore didn't want to disobey him, she automatically followed at any order that she was told. It was a force of habit that she wanted to break.

_Fuck, this is difficult,_ she grabbed her hair, pulling the roots in frustration. _Why can't I be like Ben?_

She glanced at her phone, and in a snap, grabbed it, making her mind. Eléonore dialed the last call she made and waited for the person to answer. After two rings, they answered.

"_Hello? _Eléonore_?'"_

"Allison, Benjamin is coming over to your house to talk to your father and Gerard about Isaac!"

"_What?! Why?! What are they going to do?!" _

Feeling a lump in her throat, not sure for betraying her brother or for thinking about Isaac grisly fate, she answered. "They're planning on killing Isaac tonight."

* * *

**Hey, lovelies! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I w****ant to thank for all those who have favorite, followed and commented on my story! You guys are awesome! I'm glad you guys enjoy my story and want to continue reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, just my OC's**


	6. What You've Do For Me

**Chapter Five: What You've Do For Me**

* * *

_"__The devil drove a stake through my heart_

_Stabbed me in the back, tore me apart_

_I got some rope and some gasoline_

_I'm gonna do for her what you've do for me..._

_And I thought a lie and I thought a truth_

_The devil's gonna put a curse on you"_

**— I Dare You, Daniel Farrant &amp; Paul Rawson**

* * *

After Eléonore had told Allison about what the hunters were planning to do, the other girl said she'd handle it and hung up, leaving Eléonore a nervous mess. She took deep breaths trying to remain calm.

"Come on Allison," she muttered impatiently to the phone. "What the hell is happening?"

As if listening to her prayers, a minute later, Allison called Eléonore, confirming about what the hunter were planning to do and telling her to wait for Stiles, so then they'll talk about the plan to save Isaac. She hanged up again saying she had an idea to delay the hunters. Another ten minutes passed when Allison called her again.

"What happen? What did you do?"

_"Hold on, let me get Stiles."_

Eléonore exhaled in frustration and heard a beeping noise, indicating that Stiles was being called.

_"Hey, did you slow him down?"_ Stiles asked when he finally picked up the phone.

_"You could say that,"_ Allison responded vaguely from her extension.

"What did you do Benjamin?" Eléonore demanded.

_"I might have shot at him with my arrows,"_ Allison told her hastily.

"Allison, why would...?"

_"To his car!"_ Allison clarified, making Eléonore sigh in relief._"And his leg. He'll survive,"_ she told her hurriedly.

"Allison! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill my only relative?"

_"It worked. It slowed him down. Isn't that what you wanted?"_ Allison defended herself.

_"What do you mean only relative?"_ Stiles asked for clarification.

"Everybody is dead, except Benjamin, unless, you know, he bleeds out because _someone_ decided to _shoot_ him when I specifically said to _stall_."

"Eléonore," Allison sighed impatiently. "It was the leg. I don't _think_ I got a major artery. Or did I... shit, he's... fuck..."

"Did you just admit to killing my brother?"

Stiles cleared his throat, making them stop talking. _"All right, well, uh, sorry about your loss Eléonore."_

"For my family or brother?"

_"Benjamin is alive, I swear," _Allison insisted.

_"Both? But I'm headed to the station right now."_

_"Wait, where's Scott?"_ Allison asked worriedly.

_"Isaac's,"_ Stiles responded.

"What is he doing there?" Eléonore asked.

_"Uh, to help. Or something like that, I don't really know."_

"Does he have a plan?" Eléonore frowned.

_"Yeah, but not a very good one,"_ Stiles admitted._ "And unfortunately,we don't really have time to come up with anything better."_

"Yeah. I've heard the plans you two come up usually end up fantastic. So this should be great," Eléonore drawled sarcastically.

_"At least we have a plan,"_ Stiles huffed._ "What have you done? Huh?"_

"Warned you about my brother," she snapped. "You should be grateful that I even warned you."

_"Is that all you're going to do? What if this is some kind of trap to get Scott killed? I don't trust you."_

Eléonore gritted her teeth, wanting to yell at him, but knew better. At least Allison stood up for her.

_"It's not a trap,"_ Allison said impatiently._ "Eléonore isn't going to betray us. Knock it off."_

_"Then why the hell she's doing this?"_ Stiles wanted to know._ "Doubt its because she like us."_

"You're right, why the hell am I doing this? I don't know. I shouldn't have said anything, I probably wouldn't feel guilty if Isaac died, but I did say something," Eléonore said bitterly. "If my brother finds out what I did he'll kill me. So I think that's enough for me."

_"Really? That's enough? You could at least go to the station with me and help getting Isaac out,"_ Stiles argued._ "Come here and then I'll consider having some trust in you."_

"What part do you not understand when I said my brother will kill me if he finds out? He's going to be there," she snapped, wishing Stiles was next to her so she can smack him.

_"Guys, shut up," _Allison interrupted their bickering.

"I'm defending myself Allison," Eléonore huffed. "What are you going to do now?"

_"Well, I gotta go. I'm going to call Scott."_

"I don't think that's a—"

_"Call me if anything happens." _Not waiting for them, Allison hanged up, leaving Stiles and Eléonore.

_"I should go, Derek is coming with me,"_ Stiles said. _"And he doesn't like waiting."_

"Wait... who's Derek?" The name was familiar to her but she couldn't place her finger to who it was. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

_"Because he's the Hale werewolf. The one that killed the Alpha, who is now the new Alpha who bit Isaac. Ring any bells?"_

"Yes, now it does." She nodded, the vague information she knew about him coming back. "Okay, then go. But call—"

_"I'll call you if something bad happens,"_ Stiles assured her. She nodded in satisfaction, even if Stiles couldn't see her.

"Stiles?" she said before he hanged up.

_"Yeah?"_

"Good luck at the station. Werewolves in their first full moon are murderous. Especially if they have no idea what is going on. Isaac will tear you from limb to limb, like if you were a tissue. So try and not piss him off. Okay?"

Stiles wheezed. _"Why would you tell me that? You say good luck and end up saying this crap. Are you insane?"_

"Yeah, I kinda am. I just wanted to freak you out." She grinned triumphantly and hanged up, not waiting to hear Stiles respond.

Eléonore, finally alone, could finally feel her adrenaline washing off, being left with the cold realization of what she has done.

"God what have I done?" she told herself, rubbing her face in frustration. "This better be worth it. Isaac Lahey, you fucking owe me."

* * *

Her breath was coming ragged, every noise she heard made her jump. She was always calmed and composed. She was proud that she was always great under pressure. But usually whenever she dealt with a problem is wasn't with someone she knew. Her mind was buzzing, thinking if what she did was worth it. Eléonore flinched when she heard the door slammed open. She had been hiding in her room, waiting for the inevitable showdown.

"Oh shit," she whispered, already feeling dread fill her, unsure whether or not Benjamin knew what she did. "At least he's alive."

"Eléonore!" Benjamin roared. _Yep, he knows. _She got out of her room and went to the living room to face a homicidal Benjamin. He stridded towards Eléonore and slammed her against the wall, shouting, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you that stupid?!"

"Get off me!" She struggled to get out out of his vice grip.

"I know what you did!" he shouted to her face.

Eléonore, raised her leg and kicked his knee, making him stumble, loosening his grip on her, giving her an opportunity to break free from his grasp. "I said to get off me!"

Benjamin looked livid while Eléonore looked unnerved. She noticed his leg was covered on blood. "What happened to your leg?"

That question seemed to make him more angry, if that was possible. "Don't act stupid! You know what happened to me!"

Eléonore didn't meet his heated stare, just stared at the blood in his pant leg. "I didn't shoot you! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Eléonore! Why did you fucking do that?! What the hell is your fucking problem?!" he shouted, forcing her to look at him.

"No! I didn't help! No, wait, I didn't do that! I did nothing!" she yelled, trying to convince him.

"Shut up."

"No. Listen to me, I didn't think she would do something! She called me and asked me what I was doing and I told her nothing and then we ended up talking about you and cause she's my best friend, I tell her everything, I told her what you were going to do. It was all on her! I didn't know that was going to happen!" Eléonore hated herself for throwing Allison to the wolves, but if she took the blame, Benjamin would lose it, more than he already had.

"You're lying!" he seethed. "You told her on purpose because she wouldn't have let that happen. Doesn't matter what you did, it happened!"

"No I'm not!" she repeated, trying to calm down her heart rate that was beating uncontrollably. Benjamin stared at her, breathing heavily, face still full of anger.

"Stop lying to me Eléonore, I'm not stupid!"

"I know your not but you have to listen. You don't understand," she pleaded.

"Stop!" he shouted.

"Benjamin—"

"You are dead to me," he told her, his voice silent, finally letting her go.

"Ben, no! Listen! No, wait." She scrambled to say something, reaching towards him. "I didn't mean to—don't do—for that, any of that to happen!"

Benjamin glared at her, not believing her lies. Eléonore knew that this was going to happen but she couldn't have him against her, she needed him by her side. He was all she had left.

"I'm sorry. I am truly sorry," her voice cracked. _I will not cry, this isn't the moment,_ she scolded herself before continuing. "I get that you're angry but you cannot, will not, hate me for something this meaningless."

Benjamin gave a bitter laugh. "Meaningless? How is this meaningless Eléonore?! This is our job! Its what were supposed to do, what we were raised to do. Our parents died for this Eléonore! You might not take this seriously, but _I do_! This is everything for me!"

"I know, I know. This is all you talk about."

Benjamin face was full of pain and betrayal. "Why are you doing this? Whose side are you on? I'm your brother, he's nothing. Is he worth it?"

Eléonore shook her head. "Ben this isn't about taking sides. This was about saving someone inno—"

He raise his hand to silence her. "Don't talk to me. I can't even look at you right now."

"I—…" She trailed off, not sure what else to say. Benjamin limped away from her, not looking back. "Benjamin. I'm sorry," she called out feebly at his retreating back.

He slammed the door of his room hard, making the things hanging near rattle. She pulled her hair in frustration, frustrated and horrified of what she had done. "I've fucked up."

Looking around the room, trying to find something to do, she spotted her phone. Glancing at the shut door of her brothers room and remembering his harsh words, she picked it up and called Allison. After a few rings, she picked up.

_"Eléonore? What happened? Did_—_?"_

"Can I stay over at your house for a few days?" she interrupted her. "Please."

"_Of course you can. But why? What happened?"_

"Benjamin and I got, in what you can call, a fight."

"_About what?"_

"What do you think?"

"No, oh no," groaned Allison. "Please don't tell me it was about—"

"Isaac, yes it was about that. He knows that I told you. That I helped to stop him from killing Isaac. He was livid, pushed me against the wall, grabbing me tightly by the arms, and yelling at me. I tried to deny that I told you but it was no use. He knew. It only made him angrier me denying everything."

"_Oh my god!" _Allison gasped._ "Are you okay?!"_

"No. I'm not," she admitted. "He... he said I was dead to him. I've never seen him angry at me. Its not the first time I've seen him _this_ angry but it was never directed towards me. I don't know what to do."

"_Come over immediately. That's what you do. Don't bother packing. Just get over here. I'll give you anything you need."_

"Thanks Ally. You're the best."

"_Ellie don't thank me. I would do anything for you. You're my sister. I'm so sorry for what's happening. Get over here right now."_

"Okay. Be there in ten."

Eléonore dropped the phone, trying to make herself move, ignoring the searing pain she felt in the inside. Looking back at her brother room, she slowly went out the door and opened it. Not looking back, she closed the door and went to her car, hoping that whatever she felt would disappear.

* * *

Eléonore curled up in one of Allison chairs, having a hard time breathing. Everything had become a blur. Getting out of the apartment, Benjamin nowhere in sight, she went into her car and drove to the Argent's house. She was freezing cold, being in a simple yoga pants and a shirt, but she didn't care nothing mattered. The only thing that mattered was that she had disappointed Benjamin. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do it?" she muttered, running her hands through her hair.

Allison leaned forward, but Eléonore recoiled, making herself more smaller. "No, you did a good thing," she assured her. "Don't regret it. You save Isaac's life."

"Exactly. I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do it?" she muttered, taking shallow breaths, wringing her hands. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Because it was wrong," Allison reminded her gently. "And you know it, that's why you called me. Eléonore please stop making yourself small, you're going to trigger your claustrophobia."

Eléonore could hear her but she couldn't process it, her mind haywire, thinking about everything. "He killed his dad. He killed his dad. Why would he do that? It was his father, even I didn't kill my own father despite everything."

"No he didn't," Allison disagreed. "And you know it. He said he didn't. Even if he did, his dad deserve it. He would lock him in the freezer as a form as punishment. And you out of everybody, would understand the anger he would feel against having a parent—"

"Allison shut up!" she said, having a hard time breathing. Why was everything to closed off? She couldn't move. She could hear a scream, someone screaming begging to be let out. She wasn't sure if it was real or it was in her head.

"Eléonore!" someone called her name, making her look around until she saw Allison in front of her.

"Was I screaming?" she whispered.

Allison looked confused. "No. You weren't making any noise. Are you okay? For a second I thought you—"

"I'm fine." She stood up quickly, brushing off any dust that could have gotten caught in her clothes. She went to the bed and lied down.

"What were you thinking before you called me?" Allison asked her, kneeling besides her.

"Right now or early in the day?"

"Earlier in the day, when you were warning me about Ben and how he was going to kill Isaac. What were you thinking? Feeling?"

_What was I thinking? _Eléonore wondered. All she could remember was that hallow feeling of the thought of her brother killing Isaac, someone who seemed innocent enough. At times, she understood her parents exasperation with her lack of judgement in things.

"I thought that Isaac is really attractive," she said feebly.

"Like I said, you need to sort out your priorities," Allison said, giving her a reassuring smile. "But for tonight I'm glad you haven't."

"Benjamin hates me," Eléonore told her, sadly.

"No he doesn't. He's just upset because he was shot by a teenager and Isaac beat the crap out of him," Allison reasoned, hating to see her friend so broken.

"So he's going to get over it?" Eléonore asked dubiously.

Allison nodded. "Of course he will. Your his sister. But right now its best if he cools down." Eléonore nodded in agreement

"God, this going to bite me in the ass, hard," Eléonore moaned, bringing her knees up an burying her face in them. "I swear Isaac is lucky he's attractive."

Allison grinned at her slyly. "You like him."

Eléonore looked appealed, "No. Why would you say that?"

Allison jumped to the bed, giddy about her friend possibly having a crush on the werewolf, "Oh my god. You do like him."

"Allison, please don't do this right now," Eléonore sighed, not in the mood for girlish talks.

"But why not?" Allison pouted. "It's the most positive thing that I've heard all day. Come on, please!"

Wanting Allison of her back, Eléonore relented. "There was a point, before I knew that he was a werewolf, where I found him interesting and viewed him as a potential maybe. But now he's a potential nothing," And to her horror, she sounded disappointed.

"What?! Why?!" Allison demanded, also disappointed.

"Because he's a werewolf and I'm a hunter," Eléonore told her, as if it wasn't obvious. "That ruled out the possibility for anything."

"Aww," whined Allison, then she perked up. "Oh, I know, you guys could be like me and Scott. See each other in secret, if its about Ben. I can even give you some tips. First one, don't meet up in the middle of a field, they'll find you."

"No stop right there Allison," Eléonore rejected her idea immediately. "We're not going to be like you and Scott. There is no 'we' for me and Isaac, and won't be one. Do you understand?"

"Is it because he's a werewolf or because he's a figurative?" Allison continued, ignoring her.

Eléonore groaned, grabbing a pillow and burying her face in it, silently screaming in desperation, and then raised her head. "Is there a third option?"

"Nope," Allison shook her head, grinning. "Just those two. Pick one or else."

Eléonore debated which one would be a better choose, not thinking of the _actual _reason. Tugging her hair in frustration, she decided. "Both," she finally said. "Now drop it Allison. I mean it."

"Alright. I'll drop it... for now," Allison teased her. "But wait until I tell Lydia."

"That's not dropping it." Eléonore made a strangled noise, making Allison laugh. She didn't realize, during the time Allison was harassing her about Isaac, that she had calmed down significantly. Eléonore grinned at the realization, grateful for having Allison, she was such a great friend. Thinking how grateful she was to have Allison, Eléonore realized something about herself.

"I just realized I've been a horrible friend," Eléonore mused out loud. "I am horrible friend."

"Why?" Allison was confused by her statement. She just saved a werewolf, getting in a huge fight with her brother because of that, and allowed Allison to terrorize her about Isaac.

"Because I've been too preoccupied with myself than to defend you from those assholes," she practically growled.

"What?" Allison laughed at her friends anger. "Who are you talking about?"

"I know that they have been rude to you for what Kate supposedly did," Eléonore told her. "And I've done nothing. I haven't even asked if you're okay. I've been thinking about myself. Which is nothing new but still."

Allison looked tense, but gave her a thankful smile. "Its fine. At least you're asking right now. And to be honest I'm sort of glad you haven't done anything."

Eléonore gave her a look. "Why?"

"Because I know you, and I know you would have beaten them to death for making me cry." She grinned at her.

"They've made you cry?!" she yelled, ready to march over at the assholes who insulted Allison. "Who the fuck was it?"

"No, no, no! I was just trying to make a point," she backpedaled, grabbing Eléonore arm, keeping her in place. "Besides is not like you can march up to their house one by one."

"Um, yes I can, and yes I will," Eléonore snapped. "You clearly don't know me that well as you claim. Which is insulting."

"I know you can, but no you won't," Allison agreed with her, grabbing her other hand. "I just don't want to visit you in jail."

"You would visit me," Eléonore told her. "Don't lie."

"Yeah I would," Allison sighed in mock resignation. "Only because I love you."

"Obviously, have you met me?" Eléonore grinned.

Allison smiled back, but then turned serious. "Actually now that we're telling things, I need to tell you something that I haven't told you. It's about what happened at the Lahey's house."

"What happened?"

Allison launched into retelling the events that happened previously that night. Telling Eléonore about stalling Benjamin by using her bow and arrow, the basement, seeing the refrigerator, locking Scott inside there, going upstairs because she heard a weird noise and seeing this odd creature with a tail that tried to attack her but Scott scared it away. By the end, Eléonore could feel herself drifting off. She could still hear Allison rambling about something, but her voice soothed Eléonore, making her finally fall to a restless sleep. But even in her sleep, Eléonore was unable to avoid her problems.

* * *

Riffling through the movies in the empty video store, she finally settled with an action and horror movie, her two favorite genres. Eléonore was planning to spend her entire night watching movies and binge eating. It sounded like a good idea, when Allison had suggested to her. She had never done something like this, and right now what she's been going through, it sounded like a perfect moment to try it out.

It had been two days since she left the apartment and been sleeping at the Argent's house. She hadn't spoken to, or even seen, Benjamin since that night. For that Eléonore was grateful, after sleeping of her exhaustion, she had woken up realizing that she had nothing to feel guilty about. It was all Benjamin doing for making her feel that way. She didn't regret what she did (or that's what she's been telling herself). Eléonore was just following the code; Isaac didn't harm his father, therefore he couldn't be harmed. And she didn't take the hunting business seriously, Benjamin said.

_Dumbass, _she had thought sourly.

Eléonore walked towards the counter and paid the worker for the two movies, getting praised for her movie selection. Bidding the worker a thanks and good night, she walked out to the store. Outside she was hit with a rush of cool air, making her exhale in contentment. The store parking lot was completely empty, the only cars that were there was hers and the probably the workers. Eléonore continued walked towards her car when she heard a sound come from behind her. She froze, and glanced behind her shoulder, seeing nothing.

_It was nothing, _she told herself. _Nothing to worry. You can fight anything._

Deciding not to take a chance, she walked faster to her car. Reaching it, she started rifling through her purse for her keys, cursing herself for not taking them out at the store, where there was light. When she found them, she took them out but didn't get a chance to use them. Out of nowhere Eléonore felt a bag being shoved in her head, her hands being pinned behind her back, not allowing for her to fight back.

She kicked at the unknown person but it only caused them to tighten their grip. Eléonore could feel herself being dragged and then shoved into a car. The unknown stranger tied her hands from behind then proceeded to tie her legs. She could hear the car driving somewhere. The bindings were on too tight, enabling her to escape, but it didn't stop he to try to make them loose. She was in the car for what she guessed ten minutes when finally the car stopped moving. Eléonore heard the door opened, close, and open again. The person grabbed her, pulling her out of the car and threw her over their shoulder, taking her someplace. She could hear the crunch of leaves and twigs, birds and crickets chirping, all sounds that belonged in the forest.

Eléonore could hear someone screaming, but it sounded muffled, as if something was covering their mouth. Swiftly, Eléonore was slammed down in, what she guessed was a chair. They untied her bondage's to tie them again, only more tighter than the last time, this time forgetting her legs. It was than when they finally ripped the bag from her head, covering her mouth with a cloth quickly.

The first thing Eléonore saw was Chris Argent, in a similar position. Tied in a chair, his mouth covered, struggling to get out. _What the hell is going on? _she thought in panic.

In her left she heard the same muffled scream and turned to see that it was coming from Allison, who looked petrified. She was screaming, but her voice was muffled by a cloth. Allison looked like she was about to cry, looking frantically at her struggling father. Eléonore froze at the scene, watching the two Argent's.

_Something is not right, _Eléonore thought. _This seems familiar. _She stop moving and frowned, trying to remember where she had seen this when it hit her. This was just a simulation. A training simulation. Looks like Chris was finally putting Allison to be part of their hunting business. But that didn't clarify why she was here? To support Allison?

Remembering the hysterical Allison, Eléonore tried to signal her to calm down with her feet, unable with her hand being tied in the moment. She waved her leg to Allison, getting her attention.

Luckily, Allison seem to get her message and calm down a bit, still struggling to get out of the bonds. Eléonore started wiggling, trying to get her hand out of the ropes. It wasn't the first time she was in this position, but it usually took less time if she had a weapon with her. The rope sting her skin, positively leaving marks in her skin. As she could feel the ropes loosen a bit when a voice sounded:

"_Ever wonder what happens if a hunter gets bitten, Allison? Eléonore? Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten? What do you think your father or your brother would do? What do you think they'd have to do? When all it would take to change everything is_—_one bite. One bite_—_"_

"Everything changes," Chris finished, he had broken free during the little speech. A guy came from behind him and handed Chris a phone, where the recording was coming from. He went towards them and pulled down both girls mouth covers.

"Is this how we're gonna do father daughter talks from now on?" Allison accused him, angry at him for doing this to them. "And what about Eléonore? What did she do?"

"No, this is how we're gonna train you," Chris informed Allison.

"What about me? I don't need training," Eléonore reminded him, feeling her hand slip out of the rope. "Finally."

She stood up from the chair but Chris pointed her to stay seated. "Stay right there."

Eléonore grumbled but sat down. Allison looked at her in astonishment, impressed that she escaped out the restraints super quickly, not breaking the chair like her dad.

"You're here because you need to continued training. If you stop you will forget. And if you forget during a hunt, you will get yourself killed," Chris told Eléonore.

"But I haven't forgotten, as you just witness. I got out of these ropes quickly," she pointed out smugly.

Chris ignored her and went to the table to get something, a broken arrow. "Do you know why we use arrows?"

Eléonore knew the answer but it was Allison who answered him. "They can't heal until it's taken out."

Chris nodded and raised the arrow, waving it around. "Look familiar?"

Eléonore didn't see the specialty of the arrow, but Allison did.

"You were going to kill him," she gritted, her eyes flashing in anger.

"That's right," Chris shouted. "And if we find Isaac on another full moon, we will kill him. That's the hard choice we make. But it wasn't my choice."

Allison frowned. "Gerard?"

"No," Eléonore answered, knowing the answer. "He can't make that decision. He doesn't have the power."

Allison looked at her curiously. "Then who does?" she demanded. "Who decided to kill Isaac?"

"Your mom," she guessed.

"What?" Allison asked in disbelief, shaking her head in denial. "My mom made the choice? No, she wouldn't do that. No. Not my mom."

"Eléonore is not wrong," Chris said. "It was your mom. See, our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing wars and violence are typically started by men, we place the final decisions, the hard ones—with the women. Our sons are trained to be soldiers. Our daughters, to be leaders."

Eléonore rolled her eyes, having heard that speech various times. Kate liked to remind her, saying that she shouldn't let men rule her and she should always be in charge. She listened to independence but ignore the hunter part. She didnt find the speech moving but Allison didn't share the same feeling. She looked confused, processing his words.

"Eléonore you're coming with me," Chris ordered.

Eléonore jumped out of her seat, and glanced at Allison. "Can't I stay here with her?"

Chris immediately shot down her suggestion. "And help her get out? I don't think so. She needs to learn, you here won't help her. You're going with me."

She glowered but allowed for Chris to haul her away, glancing over her shoulder, she encouraged Allison, "You can do it Ally. The trick is to—"

"Eléonore do not help her," Chris admonished. "Lets go."

"Alright but let go." She stepped away from him.

"Training starts now. Time her," Chris ordered. Giving his daughter a kiss in the head, Chris gave the phone to the guy who started the time and he walked out. They got out of the burned down house, reaching outside, is when Eléonore wrenched her arm of Chris grip. She looked at the destroyed house, staring at the broken windows, burned walls.

"This is the Hale house," she stated, staring at the ruined house in fascination. "The one Kate set on fire six years ago, where she died." Eléonore felt a tinge of sadness and disappointment, knowing all the horrible things Kate, someone she looked up, did to innocent people.

"Yes. It's the Hale house." Chris tensed at the mention of his deceased sister.

She turned to face him. "Am I here because of Benjamin? Is this some sort of punishment?"

"You're here because you need to practice," that's all he said.

"Okay. I got out. Finish that task, what now?"

"You'll wait for Allison to finish."

"But that can take forever," Eléonore protested, stomping her foot. "Especially since this is her first time." She loved Allison, but what was she going to do for all the hours that was going to take her to get out.

Chris smiled, amused at her reaction, "Then you're going to have to find something to entertain yourself for the time being."

"This is not how I wanted to spend my night," Eléonore muttered bitterly. "I had plans."

"I saw what you were going to watch. This is better time wasted then what you were going to watch," Chris teased her. "Besides your not going to be alone, Bennett is here."

Eléonore glanced to see the guy that had given Chris the phone. She exhaled, not comfort by the fact, she shouted after Chris, who was already getting inside his car, "You're leaving me alone with him? What ever happened to stranger danger?"

Bennett smiled at her. "I won't try anything, promise. Besides I know that you can kick my ass if I do try."

Eléonore didn't spare him a glance. "I'm going to pretend your not here."

"I'll be here when you stop."

She was not happy. Not only was she forced to wait for Allison in the middle of the forest at night but with a stranger, who was a guy. She didn't consider herself paranoid but that didn't mean she trust easily.

They were silent for a few seconds until Eléonore spoke again. "What happened to my car? Only Allison's car is here."

"What happened to pretending I'm not here?" She could hear the smile when he spoke.

"I am. I just want to know what happened to my car."

"Don't worry about it. Its been taken care of it. Chris made sure of it, I promise," he assured her. "It's a nice car, I can understand your worry."

Eléonore, still not convince, reluctantly accepted. "Alright. I'm still pretending your not here though."

True to her word, she ignored him, while they waited for almost three hours outside. For the first hour, Eléonore stayed inside the car. She got bored, not having her phone with her, it being in her purse that she dropped when she was ransacked. The music from the radio was unappealing, mostly commercial or religious music or weird rap song. Eléonore missed the music that played in France, they had a variety of choice, at any time, and various languages. It was one thing that made her wish she was back in France.

Getting suffocated by her thoughts, Eléonore spend the last hour and a half outside. Walking around the burned down house, sitting in the hood of the car, or throwing rocks to the trees. Meanwhile Bennett the entire time spend it staring at the timer, leaning against the car. Hearing a twig snapped, Eléonore looked to see who it was. Coming towards her was a semi exhausted and irritated Allison, rubbing her wrists.

"Here she comes," Bennett pointed at Allison.

"Congrats," Eléonore told her, smiling, when she reached them.

"Not bad," Bennett added. "Good job."

Allison frowned. "For what? It took me two and half hours."

"Took me three when I did it," Eléonore told her, hoping that would make her feel better. It seemed to worked, as Allison smiled, looking pleased with herself.

"Come on let's go home. I need to take a shower to wash off my sweat and dirt. And than we need some serious TLC for what we were put through. God, I hate this place so much," Allison opened the drivers door and got in. Eléonore grinned and got in the passenger seat.

Eléonore rolled down the window, waving, "Bye Bennett! I enjoyed your company."

Bennett waved goodbye at both girls, smiling. As she backed drove away from the Hale house, Allison turned to her, looking serious. "Two hour with 15 minutes."

"Excuse me?" Eléonore raised her eyebrows.

"That's how long it took you in your first try," she expanded. "You told me a while ago. You forgot, I didn't. Thanks for lying though."

"I was trying to make you feel better," Eléonore reasoned. "And technically I wasn't lying. I was just not using my real time. I was using someone else."

"Whose?"

Eléonore pressed her lips in a tight line, not wanting to reveal who it was. If they would find out that they told their secret, they would kill her.

"Aw come on Eléonore. Tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone," Allison begged.

"I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone," she muttered.

"Oh my God!" Allison gasped, slapping her arm hard. "It was Ben's. Its his?"

Eléonore stared ahead, not confirming or denying. From the corner of her eye, she could see Allison grinning like a mad woman. "I cant believe I did better than Ben! Oh, I'm never letting that go."

"I never said it was his."

"Aw, come on Eléonore, we all know that Benjamin doesn't like to be on the bottom. This has Benjamin written all over him. Plus to get yourself out of those knots, you need patience and control, two things that Benjamin lacks. I know its his."

"Watch were you're driving," Eléonore reminded her, but she smiled at Allison's excitement.

They continued driving away, oblivious that they had dodge a bullet by not staying and watching the reptilian creature, that had killed Mr. Lahey, do the same to Bennett.

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying my story. I haven't gotten feedback at all for my story, so that's discouraging. I don't know what that means when I see that a lot of people are viewing but not leaving a comments. I really would love to get some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, but I do own my two OC's**


	7. Bad Karma's A Bitch

**Chapter Six: Bad Karma's A Bitch**

* * *

_"You better believe in karma, b__aby, it's gonna sting_

_The wheel of lives gonna does you in _

_So I don't really have to do a thing_

_You took me outta my money_

_You messed up my love life and my career_

_You better believe in karma_

_Guess it's gonna start gettin' weird right here..__"_

**— Bad Karma, Ida Maria**

* * *

Isaac was bored.

Being a fugitive was boring. All he did was sit around, alone, in the abandoned subway, trying to do something to waste time. Like mope around, according to Derek. But who could blame him? It wasn't as exciting and dangerous like in the movies. But then again the movies weren't the most accurate description of some things. Like what would happen if you turn into a werewolf.

Usually, the movies would focus on the person hiding it from the people, the one's you loved. Dealing with the newfound perks of being a supernatural creature, impressing everyone, winning the girl, living happily. Made it seem cool to be a werewolf. Not once did it mentioned hunters, that they would try and murder you while you were in a holding cell, during your first full moon, and then go into hiding in a dirty subway car for being accused of a crime that you hadn't committed, and the girl you hoped to get actually was part of the group that wanted you dead.

Yes, Derek had warned him about the negative perks about being a werewolf; the hunters, wolfsbane, shifting in the full moon, the urge of maiming and killing, and having a hard time controlling his emotions. But at the time, all he could think about was the new strength he would have, the confidence that would help him be able to stand up to his abusive father. That was all he care about. He thought he wouldn't have to deal with those stuff, just the full moon.

Isaac had only met one hunter, the night in the station. Despite his pain of shifting, anger of being locked up, he had managed to recognize him. The hunter that was dressed up as a fake deputy was the newest member of the lacrosse team, Benjamin Hartmann. He couldn't believe that he was a hunter. Isaac was ready to kill him, angry that Benjamin was going to kill him when Isaac realized something while he was slamming the hunter around.

_Hartmann_.

The same last name as Eléonore, the new girl, the girl he flirted in chemistry. The girl that he had become infatuated with in such a short time. He should have seen it.

Benjamin was new too. Just like her. Same last obviously means that they are related, most likely siblings. That also meant she was a hunter too. She wanted him dead just like her brother, the other hunters. It had bothered him to the core making that disturbing connection, distracting him from doing more damage to Benjamin.

It froze him temporarily, that gave Derek enough time to intervene and make Isaac, shift back in his human state, submitting to him. After that both quickly left the station, leaving Stiles with the unconscious Benjamin. Derek then took him back to where he was staying.

Isaac brooded for the next few days, dishearten with the discoveries he's made and about everything wrong in his life. About his father's mysterious killers, about being a fugitive, about the hunters, about Eléonore.

He was definitely attracted to her, he had decided. She was beautiful, confident, different. He had been extremely pleased when he saw her look at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He remembers thinking that maybe he would be able to talk to her, get to know her and then something could happen and everything would be okay. And when they talked about chemistry and she flirted with him, he had some hope. He was so pathetic. The first girl that it nice to him and he gets hung up. It's probably why he didn't have a girlfriend. But at least, he didn't want for her to fall in love with him but to have at least a hook up, something good happen to him.

But all of that was all wishful thinking. The next day it all went to hell. Got discovered that he was a werewolf by Scott, arrested for his father murder that he didn't commit, shifted in his holding cell, and was almost murdered by a hunter. His mood did change immensely when Derek, later on, told him what exactly happened that night of his first full moon.

"Someone told Scott that the hunters were going to kill me?" Isaac clarified, frowning. Why would someone do that? He was grateful, though, confused but grateful. If it weren't for the hunter, he would have ended the Lahey bloodline.

Derek nodded in affirmation. "Yeah. That's not the most shocking part of all. Wait till you find out who it was."

"Who was it?" Isaac was dying of curiosity.

Derek's lips quirked a bit, amused about something. "The hunter who came to the station, that was dressed as a deputy—"

"Benjamin," Isaac interrupted him. "That's his name. Benjamin Hartmann. Wait... was it him?"

"No." Derek shot him an incredulous look. "He was there to kill you."

"What? He wanted to kill me?" Isaac's eyes widened in alarm. He had met him the day he had tried out for lacrosse. He thought Benjamin was a bit over confident and not very friendly, he was too quiet in the practice, not interacting with anyone. "This is... weird."

"Yeah well, continuing, Benjamin, the hunter has a younger sister."

"Yeah..."

"Apparently she isn't like the hunters, meaning she doesn't believe in murder..."

"Wait are you saying...?" Isaac couldn't believe what he heard.

"Yep. It was his sister. She was the one who told Scott. Can you believe it? Karma is a bitch," Derek said in an incredulous tone.

Isaac felt something in his stomach explode. "Eléonore helped save my life?"

Derek gave him a steely look. "Yes. You seemed to know them both."

Isaac shrugged, "Benjamin was on the lacrosse team with me. Eléonore was in a few of my classes."

"Did you interact with them at all?" Derek was curious of his relationship with the two young hunters, especially with the girl. It didn't escape his attention how Isaac reacted when he mentioned her.

"Um, not really. They started school the day before I was arrested. Benjamin was a senior. And he didn't really talk to me during practice. He did talk to Scott, well more like argued but he did keep on staring at me during the day I was arrested. Like, ah, um, he knew that I was a werewolf," Isaac said nervously, remembering the predatory look Benjamin was giving him as the cops escorted him away from the field.

"What about Eléonore?" Derek probed more interest in hearing about her than her brother. Derek hadn't had the chance to meet her, just Benjamin. Unfortunately. Derek and the hunter had a small chase a few days ago, but the alpha manage to escape alive.

Isaac looked flustered at the mention of her name. "Eléonore?" he stammered. "I said that I just had a few classes with her. That's it."

Derek raised his eyebrow. "I heard you but you react strangely whenever she's mentioned. Why is that?"

Isaac swallowed, avoiding Derek's stare, debating what to say.

"Isaac."

He sighed in resignation. "It's just—I didn't know she was a hunter. I can't believe she's one—I thought she was normal."

Realizing what Isaac was trying to say, Derek groaned. "No. Not you too."

Isaac was confused what he meant by his reaction. "What? Me too what? I didn't do anything. I thought she was normal," he repeated again.

"What is up with you teenage wolves falling for hunters?" Derek complained, unhappy that his new beta liked a hunter. That's what he got for insulting Scott about his relationship with Allison. "They want to kill you. They aren't worth it."

"Eléonore saved my life," Isaac defended her. "You said it yourself."

"Yeah. But you know who wanted to kill you? Her brother!" shouted Derek.

Isaac frowned, then mumbled, "And I don't like her, barely know her. I just flirted with her. It was harmless."

Derek snorted, not believing him."You're lying. Is that why you've been moping around these few days? Because you found out she's a hunter?"

"No," Isaac lied.

Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated, "Listen to me Isaac, I'm your Alpha, not your father, that means I can't tell you who to see or not see. But I can tell you what to do if it affects the pack. I know Eléonore helped saved your life but that doesn't mean she won't harm you. She is part of the hunter community, who want us dead. Look at Scott. He is dating the daughter of a hunter, who threatens to kill him if he goes near her. Do you want to be like Scott? Always looking behind his shoulder, watching everything he does so he won't get killed by them."

Isaac looked defeated, knowing that his Alpha was right. He stared at the ground with a lost expression. All of this just because he flirted with Eléonore? He just couldn't catch a break. Isaac looked up at his Alpha, nodding dejectedly. "I don't want to be like Scott."

Derek gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm just telling you the facts. But seriously please be careful if you want to pursue her, even if it's just flirting. Benjamin is far more dangerous than Chris Argent. He won't kill you, he will torture until you beg for death."

Isaac cringed, making him more desperate to forget about Eléonore. "Okay. I promise I won't try anything with her. I won't go near her."

Despite Isaac determined voice, Derek didn't believe him. He knew that Isaac would come back to her. That was the terrible thing about hunters; they had an alluring aura that attracted the werewolves to them. He was damned whether knew it or not.

"I have something else to talk about," Derek told his beta.

Isaac snapped out his thoughts, who was thinking about Eléonore saving his life, him owing her, and thinking how he was going to thank her (seemingly forgetting his promise he had just made to Derek) looked at him expectantly, listening, "About what?"

Derek smiled. "Adding a new member to our pack."

Isaac widened his eyes, intrigued by the news. "Who is it going to be?"

Derek's smirk grew, making Isaac weary. "I've got a few people in mind. Haven't made up my mind yet."

Something told Isaac that Derek had already made his choice.

* * *

"You know back in France we weren't required to do this," grumbled Eléonore, glaring at her gym clothes. "But I will admit, I look fantastic in these yoga pants."

Allison laughed. "Whatever Ellie."

The girls, including Lydia, were in gym class waiting for their turn to go up the rock climbing wall. Eléonore despite not liking the class, was very exciting about rock climbing. She loved to climb, considered it a very freeing thing to do. The satisfaction of reaching the top and viewing everything below was empowering. Even if all she was going to admire was a gym full of sweaty students and a crazy coach. She watched as students were being paired off by the coach.

"So how are you doing with the whole Ben thing?" Allison whispered to her.

"Who?" Eléonore said, giving Allison a teasing grin.

"I'm taking that as fine," she said. "But seriously, how are you?"

"Well, I've only had five panic attacks this morning so that's a good sign," Eléonore said casually.

"I hope you're joking," Allison told her serious.

Eléonore smiled lightly. That's all Allison had been asking her. A bunch of questions about her well being._ Are you okay? How are you? Do you regret saving Isaac? Have you talked to Benjamin? Eléonore are you going to kill yourself?_

She would take it, tell her every time that she was fine and that no she didn't regret anything. It would be annoying to others, but Eléonore understood Allison's fear. Eléonore had never disobeyed a hunter in her life, she was taught to always listen to them, they knew what was the best. It had to be hard for Eléonore to deal with the huge shame she brought to the Hartmann name.

"Look I'm just asking because you didn't show up for History so—"

"Naturally you thought I had gotten into a freak-out mode," Eléonore guessed. "Like gone to the girl's bathroom and slit my wrists?"

Allison disagreed but looked nervous. "No... I just wanted to know if something had happened?"

Eléonore shook her head. "I just got distracted."

"To miss an entire period?" Allison looked dubious.

Eléonore nodded. She had gotten distracted. Something happened that made her forget to go to class.

* * *

_She was just going to drop off some books in her locker and quickly head back to her next class, history._

_Struggling with all the books, she opened her locker and was about to dump them when something caught her attention in her empty locker._

_There, laid a note folded neatly, many times. She stared at, curious who would have sent that note. Dumping her books in the ground, not caring, she grabbed the note and examined it. It didn't have any creases, was a tan sheet of paper, she even smelled it, smelling like paper._

_Opening the note, in a semi-neat handwriting it read:_

**Thank you for saving me. I owe you.**

_She reread the note more than twenty times. Her heart was beating quickly, knowing who exactly wrote this._

_Isaac._

_And, to her absolute disgust, she could feel herself smiling softly at the note. She was fucking _grinning_ like a lovestruck schoolgirl at a note a boy wrote her._

What's wrong with you?_ screamed a voice. Immediately she wiped the smile off her face, looking around to check it anybody was watching her, horrified._

_Running a hand through her hair, she slammed her locker and carefully placed the note in one of her books, not wanting to crinkle it, despite the voice in her head shouting at her to rip it to shreds._

_She had to get out of here. How could she go to class when all she could think of Isaac, a fugitive (and werewolf), had sneaked into school and drop a note a thank you note in her locker, without being noticed. He had risked himself for her. __She didn't like that one bit. She especially didn't like, how warm she felt about him doing that for her. Nope, not one bit._

_She hated Isaac Lahey so much in that moment_.

* * *

Eléonore had spent the rest of the period under the bleachers, her head in her hands trying to avoid getting a panic attack and trying to convince herself that her reaction towards the note was completely normal. Anybody would feel flattered if a fugitive put themselves at risk to get arrested, to drop off a thank you note to them for saving their lives. Her smiling like a maniac was a normal reaction.

She was having a hard time with Benjamin and Isaac doing this to her was making her want to run away. What the hell happened to the cool, collected and emotionless Eléonore Hartmann, the hunter who knew what exactly her belief where. Now she was confused, over emotionally, flustered girl, that had no idea what she wanted or was doing.

There was no way she was going to tell Allison. Eléonore knew how she would react: squeal of happiness, demand to see the note, squeal some more, this time out of worry, bombard her with questions and would want to talk about her feelings. Absolutely not. She had become more emotional but that didn't mean she was going to talk about them.

Lydia walked towards them, putting their conversation to a temporary halt, and turned to Eléonore. "You're my partner."

Eléonore smiled at her. "Really? That's great. I was wondering who I was going to get."

"Originally I had this girl named Erin or something but I convinced the coach to switch partners."

"Really? And he agreed?"

"I said that it was an act of kindness that I was being with you."

Eléonore blinked, offended. "Are you—did you just call me a charity case?"

Lydia smiled slyly and grabbed her arm. "Come on Ellie, let's go. I think it's our turn."

"Fine but we're not done talking."

Both girls practically shoved the people to the side, running to the mats. They fastened the belts and off they went. Eléonore was surprised that Lydia was very fast at rock climbing. She didn't expect the redhead to be that athletic but she guessed all those shopping trips and high heels must have given her some skills. But despite her speed, Eléonore manage to go up first, earning a cheer from Allison, Scott and even Stiles. Allison gave both of them congratulating high fives when they walked towards her.

"Nice job," she praised them. "I almost thought Lydia was going to win but Eléonore won."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I was giving her a favor."

"Seriously? What is up with this charity? Do you have something to say, say it?"

"It's your turn." Lydia shot Allison a grin and pointed at the rock climbing wall. "Have fun with your partner."

Allison beamed when she saw that Scott was going to be her partner, running off towards him, making her friends smile at her excitement.

Lydia out of nowhere smacked Eléonore on her shoulder, making her recoil. "What the hell Lydia? I said to say something, not hit me."

"That's for not telling me about Isaac," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry what?" she stuttered. Her mind came to him wolfing out on the full moon. Was Lydia talking about that? Allison gave her the impression that the redhead didn't know anything about the supernatural.

"I had to learn from Allison about him," Lydia glared at Eléonore, who just looked panicked.

"What about him?"

Lydia continued glaring at her. "Don't act stupid, it doesn't suit you."

"Just like you," retorted Eléonore.

"Eléonore Rhiannon Hartmann do not avoid my question."

"How do you even know my middle name?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"I'm not avoiding anything.I simply don't really know what you're talking about, so please give me more information."

"You have a thing for the fugitive gravedigger," Lydia hissed.

"Oh." The relief she felt was overwhelming but then realized what Lydia was going on. "Wait what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you like the gravedigger?" Lydia demanded. "I had to find out by Allison. I thought we were friends?"

"His name is Isaac," she snapped, regretting saying that instantly.

"Defending him aren't we?" Lydia said, looking extremely smug.

Eléonore sighed, clenching and unclenching her fists in irritation. "He has a name, use it. And I don't like him, Lydia. Why would Allison say that?"

"Because you like him," Lydia stated. "I saw you checking him out during Chemistry in your first day of school."

"So what?" she snapped. "I examined every male in this school, including your ex-boyfriend. He was nothing special."

"You like him," Lydia sang, pleased.

"I don't like him."

In that moment, the class erupted in laughter, causing both girls look at what was so funny. Apparently, Scott had fallen off the rock climbing wall. Eléonore looked up to see Allison looking very pleased with herself as she was lowered. They made eye contact, Eléonore motioned to Scott, Allison affirming that his accident was all on her. Making Eléonore crack up and tell Lydia about what their friend did.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy," Finstock said, laughing. "Right? Alright! Next two!" Finstock called, glaring the class into silence. "Stilinski! Erica! Let's go! The wall!"

Stiles ran towards the wall, ready to prove himself. Erica, the girl who was called, didn't share the same enthusiasm as him. She shuffled slowly towards the wall, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Eléonore pitied her, the students were giggling as they saw her walk towards the wall. From how the students reacted and her look, baggy gray sweatshirt, and frizzy blonde hair, she obviously wasn't popular.

Eléonore watched in amusement at Stiles climbing as fast as he could the wall before something else caught her attention. Erica had been slowly climbing up the wall, nowhere near the top, was now completely frozen, gasping for air, desperately clutching at the plastic rocks and trembling in her baggy gray sweatshirt. Something was wrong, it looked like she was suffering from an attack

"Is she okay?" Eléonore asked Allison, looking at the blonde girl, Erica, worriedly. "It looks like she's having a panic attack."

"I don't think so. She has epilepsy," she told her.

"What? Someone should tell the Coach," Eléonore said, glancing at the catatonic Erica. "She could have a seizure right now."

It wasn't long before everyone else began noticing too. The students started whispering, leaning in to talk to their neighbors while a few students actually pointed up into the air. Coach Finstock was oblivious to what was going on, yelling at the next students to come in front.

Stiles jumped down from the wall a few seconds later, wearing a wide grin as he punched his arms into the air in victory. But no one shared the same feeling of victory, almost the whole class was focused on the quaking girl. Erica let out a frustrated sob, effectively getting all of the attention in the room onto her. Her body shook with gasping breaths as she began to hyperventilate, and the class ran towards the mat beneath her, trying to get a better look.

"Erica!" the coach called up. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear," Lydia corrected, giving Coach Finstock a look of annoyance for using the word incorrectly. "She's just freaking out."

"Lydia I don't think correcting him is going to help her," Eléonore told her, not looking away at the distressed blonde girl, that was clutching the rocks as if it were her lifeline.

Coach Finstock called up to the poor girl again. "Erica?"

But the only response was a weak "I'm fine," barely distinguishable from the rest of her whimpers.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe," Allison said with worry. "You know she's epileptic."

Judging by his horrified expression, Coach Finstock didn't know that Erica was epileptic."Why does nobody tell me this stuff?! Erica! You—You're fine! Just— Just k-kick off from the wall! There's, th-there's a mat to catch you! Come on."

But if that was supposed to console her, it didn't work. It only caused Erica pressed herself closer to the wall, sobbing uncontrollably, gripping the rocks tightly. With a little more coaxing from the coach, or maybe realization that everybody was waiting expectantly, Erica reluctantly let go and lowered herself. The coach went helped Erica detach her harness, she unable with her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"See? You're fine. You're on the ground. Alright, let's go. Shake it off. You're fine."

She sent him a pitiful look as she moved back through the crowd, closing her eyes as she tried to ignore the laughing students that were pointing at her. Eléonore, not sure what she was doing, hurried after her, glaring and even smacking some of the people who were still giggling as Erica passed them, scampering off to the lockers. She could hear Allison and Lydia calling after her, asking what was she doing.

She followed Erica inside the lockers. Eléonore hesitated for a second before she called the girl's name. "Hey! Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she grumbled, still shuffling away. "Leave me alone."

"Look, I don't want to pry, but you don't look fine. You look like you were going to pass out," Eléonore told her.

"I said I'm fine!" Erica raised her voice, turned around with a look of anger. "Besides, why do you care? You don't even know me?"

Eléonore pursed her lips. "No, I don't. But I do know how it feels like to be humiliated in front of your classmates and no one bothers helping you."

Erica stared at her, not believing her. It was hard to see Eléonore, despite only being here a few days, already was in the popular crowd and earned the respect and admiration from everybody at school, would know what she was going through.

"Yeah right. You just pity me."

Eléonore ran towards her, going in front of her, "You were suffering a panic attack. You were put in an uncomfortable position and other people were watching. You felt the pressure growing, and tried to calm down and tried to ignore them. It works for a moment but then you looked and the pressure exploded, leaving you immobilized with fear, embarrassment."

"Yeah..." Erica stare changed from accusatory to confused.

She gave the other girl a small smile. "Back in home, I had something similar. Not in school but at my house, which was worse. In front of my family and their friends. They would judge me for having them."

Erica just stared at her. Eléonore didn't stop talking.

"I just came to see if you're okay. I know that it's hard when you have an episode and no one helps you."

"Okay, well, you saw how I am," Erica said. "Now can you go?"

Eléonore gave her a terse smile. "Not until you tell me how you feel now?"

"Humiliated," she said flatly and sighed. "But I feel better. Not much, but at least I don't want to die of humiliation."

"So in a way, I made you feel better?" Eléonore said, feeling slightly smug. Erica rolled her eyes. "And you wanted me to leave you alone. If I would have listened to you, you would have cried a river, still feeling like crap. At least right now you're a bit better."

Erica looked at her strangely. "You're the new girl?"

"Yes," she said, giving her a small smile. "I'm Eléonore. Eléonore Hartmann."

"Erica Reyes," she mumbled. "Thanks. You didn't have to... you know, do that."

"I know, but I did. I'm gonna go. I know you feel better but you probably want to be alone."

The blonde nodded in an appreciation. "Yeah I do. Thanks again."

"No problem." She started walking away, back to the gym when she turned around, "You know, you were doing a good job climbing the wall. But I feel the reason you didn't reach all the way to the top was because everybody was watching you."

"You think so?" Erica asked, looking thoughtful.

Eléonore shrugged. "Could be. It doesn't matter. Screw them."

Erica gave her a small smile. "Yeah, screw them."

* * *

The rest of gym went smooth, everybody seemingly forgetting what happen with Erica. Eléonore didn't get a chance to talk to Allison or Lydia until they were in the was nowhere seen in the lockers. She must have stepped out of the prying eyes.

"How is she?" asked Allison.

"She was clearly upset and embarrassed but I help her calm down," Eléonore said. She opened her locker to pull out her bag that had her regular clothes. She frowned when she saw that her skirt was wrinkled.

Allison seemed relieved that Erica was doing better. "That was a very considerate thing to do Ellie. Go and make sure she was okay, I wouldn't have done that."

"Why did you help her?" Lydia asked. "You don't even know her."

Eléonore sighed, remembering Erica same words. "I just wanted to make sure that she was okay."

Lydia looked confused. "Why? She said she was fine."

"And you believed her?" Eléonore annoyed of Lydia insensitiveness towards the girl. "She was close to tears. She was humiliated in front of the entire class."

"Look, she said she was fine, it was best to let her deal with it alone," Lydia reasoned.

"Just like you?" snapped Eléonore.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lydia said, looking defensive.

Before Eléonore could say more, there was a commotion coming from outside the lockers. Everybody was running towards the gym. Eléonore, curious, followed Allison and Lydia out. When she got there all she saw was Erica fall from the rock climbing wall but was caught by Scott. Eléonore shuddered to think what would have happened to her if Scott wasn't there to catch her. Everybody ran towards them, to see that Erica was having a seizure.

Allison kneeled down beside Scott and the convulsing girl. "Put her on her side. Put her on her side," she ordered.

He quickly placed Erica on the ground to her side, Allison motioned Eléonore to help her hold down Erica, while the crowd around them watched in horror.

Allison looked up and whispered to Scott, "How'd you know?"

Scott stared at Erica with confusion. "I just felt it."

"Someone call the nurse," Eléonore instructed to no one in particular. She was rubbing Erica head, trying to soothe her but knew that nothing would help her. Erica didn't respond to their shoutings.

"I already called her," Lydia told her, raising her phone.

Coach Finstock had barely arrived, knelt down and took Eléonore's place. She stood up and backed away to be next to Lydia. She folded her arms across her chest, worried. What the hell was Erica thinking? Eléonore recalled their conversation back in the lockers. She hoped that Erica didn't climb the wall because of something she said to her.

"Okay everybody back to the lockers," Coach shouted when the school nurse came running with paramedics, ushering them back to a herd of sheep.

Lydia turned to Eléonore and Allison, "Oh my god. Talk about two episodes in one day. Sucks."

Allison looked at Lydia with a disapproving look. "Lydia don't say that. She could have died."

Eléonore nodded in agreement. "She's right. If Scott had not caught her..." she trailed off, letting Lydia make the mental image.

Lydia made a disgusted expression. "Ugh. So horrible. Well, she should enjoy the attention she's getting right now. It's the only one she'll get."

Eléonore rolled her eyes, but couldn't help agree with her. It seemed that the only time people notice Erica was when something bad happened to her.

* * *

"Lydia!" Eléonore called out in an empty hallway. "Crap, where the hell are you, Lydia?"

Eléonore had been looking for Lydia for the past few minutes. They had agreed to have lunch together, just the two of them, due to Allison having lunch with Scott. They were supposed to meet by the stairs but Lydia didn't show up. She waited for ten minutes when she decided to look for her friend. Eléonore had been noticing that there was something wrong with the redhead. She wasn't sure if it had to do with the supernatural but it was enough to make her worried. Eléonore had reached another empty hallway when she finally saw the redhead. She was standing in front of a trophy case.

Eléonore sighed in relief, for finally finding her. "There you are. I've been looking for you. Why are you here? "

Lydia didn't acknowledge her presence, whether if it was because she didn't know Eléonore was there or she didn't care she was there. She called her name again. "Lydia."

No response was all she got.

"Lydia what's wrong?" she asked, worried about the redhead, who was currently staring with an intense stare at the trophy case. But that wasn't what had her worried, it was the terrified look in her eyes.

"Lydia," she tentatively grabbed her shoulder, making her finally react.

"I heard you the first time," snapped Lydia annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it just liked like you didn't hear me," apologize Eléonore, confused at Lydia's behavior.

Lydia looked embarrassed at her behavior, asked simply, "Why are you here?"

"It's lunch time. We always go to the cafeteria together," Eléonore reminded her. "I even said that we would meet up in the stairs but you weren't there so I went and looked for you."

Lydia blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry. I just..." she trailed off, staring at the trophy case again.

Eléonore looked at what Lydia was staring but didn't see anything special of the trophy. She watched Lydia, seeing her face scrunch up in confusion and... fear?

Tentatively, she put her arm on the redhead shoulder, making her look at Eléonore. "Let's get lunch. Okay?"

Lydia nodded, allowing Eléonore to steer her to the cafeteria. Eléonore tried to refrain herself from staring at her friend, curious at why she had spaced out. She wondered that maybe the werewolf attack had affected her more than she let on. Everything must be confusing for Lydia, not sure why everything happened to her. Eléonore couldn't imagine herself getting bit. If she was, that would be bad for her because of the hunter's code.

Sighing, Eléonore hoped that Lydia would be fine. Halfway to the cafeteria, Lydia seemed to return to her old self, talking about wanting Eléonore to let her borrow a dress that she saw Eléonore own. Shrugging, Eléonore suggested why doesn't she simply just give it to her, borrowing is so overrated, causing the redhead to screech in happiness, making students stare at them.

"Holy shit, Lydia calm down. It's just a dress," Eléonore chastised.

"Just a dress? Seriously how can someone one super gorgeous clothes and not appreciate it," Lydia snapped at her.

Eléonore was going to argue when she stopped walking, making Lydia collide with her.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop walking?" she demanded.

Eléonore didn't answer just stared ahead, making Lydia look at what she looking, having the same reaction as her.

There in the middle of the cafeteria, Erica Reyes was strutting in, catching the attention of everyone in the room onto her, making some people actually stop to stare, like her. Erica was not shuffling, not scampering. But strutting, like she was the head bitch of the school. Strutting in with her new leopard print pumps, a black mini skirt, low cut white tank top and cropped leather jacket. And it wasn't just a new wardrobe. Her frizzy hair was gone, replaced with cascading blonde curls, and her acne seemed to have magically disappeared when early in the day her face was covered with it.

Erica sauntered over to a table just a few in from the door, leaning down to snatch an apple from one of the boys that sat there. He seemed mesmerized by her or the fact that she had her chest merely a few inches from his face. She made a show into biting into the apple, raising her eyebrows innocently as she wiped her lips, that were painted a bright red. With one last flaunt off her new image, Erica turned around and strutted out the cafeteria, everybody in the cafeteria staring at her.

The makeover, the confidence; the entire thing reek of werewolf.

"What. The holy hell. Is that?" Lydia asked, slamming her hands on a table.

"It's Erica…" Scott answered quietly. Eléonore jumped not realizing that they had stopped in front of his table.

"Erica? The epileptic girl? The one who had a seizure early today?" Eléonore said in disbelief. "No way. This is wrong."

Lydia was glaring at Erica, practically burning holes at her head. Stiles and Scott suddenly got out of the table and ran off to the direction she went. Eléonore wanted to follow them, ask Scott about her suspicion, but the way Scott reacted, he had the same one as her. Yep, Erica Reyes was the newest werewolf.

"What the hell was that about?" Lydia said, still looking irritated.

Eléonore didn't say anything, feeling as irritated as Lydia. "A problem."

Great another fucking puppy. Just what she needed.

* * *

Later that day, Eléonore caught up with Scott, wanting to clear some things up that had been bothering her. She pulled him aside and forced him to look at her in the eyes.

"She's a werewolf," she stated, already knowing the answer, just wanting to hear the confirmation.

Scott nodded, looking miserable. "Please don't tell."

Eléonore scoffed, offended that Scott would think of her like that. "In order to tell I have to be talking to Benjamin, who if you didn't know, I got into a fight with saving Isaac ass, werewolf ass." She stressed the word werewolf to make a point.

"I know, sorry. It's just a precaution," Scott lamented. "I know you saved a werewolf."

"I was just following the code, unlike the others," Eléonore said, looking bitter, reminded of Benjamin, how close he had come to killing Isaac. The thought of Isaac dead because of her brother, cause an unpleasant sensation stir in her stomach. it wouldn't be the first time her brother kill a werewolf but it would be the first time he killed someone they both knew.

Scott grinned at her. "You're lying."

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I don't think you saved Isaac out of a code. I think you did it because you were worried about him." Scott continuing grinning.

Eléonore sighed. "Great, you too. I've been harassed by Allison all day long. And Lydia too. But she was more of a bully."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Scott said innocently.

"Look who's lying now?" Eléonore snapped.

Scott just shrugged, not hiding his grin this time. "It's fine to say you just did it because you thought Isaac is... you know... attractive. Or hot. But in the end, those looks, it saved his life."

Eléonore rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm not even going to argue."

"Because it's true." That smugness made her want to strangle someone, particularly him. Or Derek, if she came across him, for making a new werewolf. Or Isaac, for putting her in this position of harassment.

"Because it's no use. You won't listen to me," she corrected. Scott laughed, making her lips twitch a little in amusement. Scott really was something, she could see what had her best friend so enamored by him.

Scott's playfulness suddenly was replaced by a look of sheepishness. "Look I haven't had the chance to thank you."

Eléonore looked at him curiously. "Why would you do that?"

Scott gave her a smile. "Because you warned Allison about Isaac. If it weren't for you, Isaac would have been dead."

She shook her head, disagreeing, "Not true. They were going to talk about killing him in her house. Allison could have figured it out without me. She's a smart girl."

Scott gave her a disapproving look. "You should give yourself credit. What you did was a huge thing. Especially because you did something against your beliefs."

Eléonore cracked a smile. "Yeah. I wonder if it was worth it, though."

"Of course, it was. Isaac is alive because of you. He wasn't killed by—"

"My brother," she finished for him.

"I was going to say injustice. He was innocent and blamed unfairly."

"Oh." Eléonore looked at the floor.

"I really am sorry about putting you two against each other and—" Scott started, ready to apologize.

She raised her hand to silence him, "First of all, you did nothing. I knew what was going to happen. I knew choosing to help would make it seem I'm in team werewolf—"

"And you're not?" interrupted Scott, curious of where she stood.

Eléonore pursed her lips. "Let's just say, I'm in between."

"You're in between...?" Scott trailed off, looking confused. "So, you don't know where you stand?"

Eléonore rolled her eyes, finally understanding what they mean how was Scott still alive. He was clueless.

"No dumbass," she said, causing Scott to stare in her at the shock. "Sorry, the force of habit. Brother. Anyways, I meant that I go both ways."

"You support both sides?" he clarified, not sure whether that was good or bad.

"Exactly. Meaning I can change whatever side I find appealing, anytime I want," she told Scott in a matter of fact manner.

"What?" He did not look like he liked hearing her say that one moment she would help them and another moment she would be against them, hunting them down.

"You heard me. I know this sounds horrible but it's the truth," Eléonore said. "Whichever side I like, is the one I will side with. It's the truth. If it means to go against my brother or my best friend boyfriend, I will do it. This isn't personal, it's just the easiest way for me to be involved."

She gave him an apologetic smile and walk towards her next class. Leaving a conflicted Scott, in the hallway, who for the first time saw her as a threat.

* * *

**Finally, Isaac appears! How exciting! What did you think?! And how do you feel about what Eléonore told Scott?! Shocking right, she is so strange, isn't she? Eléonore needs to make up her mind. Trust me, she is going to be a wild card. She's going to do things that might make you hate her or make feel bad for her.**

**Anyway, thank you for those who have followed, favorite and reviewed! Made me so happy! Please continue leaving comments of what you thought of this chapter! Really helps me continue. I want to hear what you thought about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, but I do own the Hartmann siblings. They're my precious!**


	8. The Bad I've Done

**Chapter Seven: The Bad I've Done**

* * *

_"But don't ever give me up, I could never get back up..._

_No longing for the moonlight, no longing for the sun_

_No longer will I curse the bad I've done_

_If there's a time when the feeling's gone_

_I wanna feel it..._

_There's a time for the second best_

_And there's a time when the feeling's gone_

_But it's hard to be hard I guess w__hen you're shaking like a dog..."_

**— Future Starts Slow, The Kills**

* * *

"Why aren't you coming?" Lydia whined for about the fiftieth time in the past minutes.

Eléonore sighed and explained again for about the fiftieth time in the past minutes why wasn't she going. She wasn't I voted by the boys and besides she was tired. Despite the annoyance of repeating herself, it amused Eléonore how Lydia was behaving. She liked that she wanted her to spend time with her.

"Besides," she added. "I don't even have the clothes to wear. I haven't finished unpacking."

To make a point, she stood up to show off her clothes, that yoga pants, and a tank top. She definitely was not dressed for going out, unlike her two other friends that were getting prepared for their prospective dates. Lydia gave her an annoyed look, huffing.

"I don't even know why I talk to you," she muttered sullenly.

"Oh, I know. Pick me, pick me." Allison raised her hand, waving it like an impatient child, jumping up and down.

Eléonore rolled her eyes while Lydia grinned at Allison antics. "Doesn't matter how much you're making fun of me, I am not going," she said firmly.

Allison laughed and sat down on the bed next to Eléonore. "Come on, even I agree. Why won't you come? I know you don't know how to ice skate, but neither does Scott. It could be fun."

Eléonore shot her a dirty look. "I do know how to ice skate."

"Right, you're just terrible at it."

"Anyways," she said, pointedly ignoring the jab. "I'm not in the mood and I don't want to be the fifth wheel. "

"Fine," huffed Lydia and went back to Allison's vanity mirror to fix the loose strands from her hair.

Eléonore shared a look with Allison, and added in a low voice, "Besides Stiles would kill me if I came and ruined his 'date' with Lydia. Let's be real, she would choose me over him."

"Alright, alright I understand. I give up," Allison laughed. "You can stay here and hog my television or whatever you consider fun. We'll go out and enjoy ourselves. But if you change your mind, the offer still stands."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"I really wanted you to come because it would have been a great way for you and Scott to spend time with each other. I want two of the people I care most in the world to get along."

Eléonore forced smiled at her. Both of them knew that the real reason that Allison wanted her to go was to prove to both the hunter and werewolf that they were harmless. Which is why Eléonore would not tell Allison her real reason she didn't want to go.

She didn't want to get to know Scott.

As terrible it sounded, the idea of seeing Scott as a person and not a werewolf would make it harder for her to do the right thing when the time came. Isaac proved as a living example. She only knew him for two days and decided to spare his life just because he was her chemistry partner.

Eléonore knew that the feeling wasn't one side. Another reason why she didn't want to go was because she had a feeling Scott didn't exactly like her, even after everything she did to help Isaac. Eléonore also didn't want to be near Stiles, who didn't bother to hide his mistrust of her. Every time he saw her, he would glare at her and force Scott to the other direction. It was actually more amusing than annoying.

"I'm not going to change my mind," she told her.

Allison looked disappointed, but she smiled. "I tried."

"Hey, Allison, wear these. Oops." Lydia tossed a pair of gloves that fell to the ground. Allison sighed and stood up to retrieve the gloves. Eléonore peered at them.

"They're cute. Especially if that's the only thing you're going to be wearing?" She winked at Allison, all of them giggling at her suggestive suggestion.

A knock interrupted their laughter. Without a come in, Chris Argent, Allison's dad, entered the room, apparently coming into the room to check on them.

"Headed out?" Chris asked his daughter.

Allison looked up, all traces of amusement gone. "Studying. Just studying, dad," she said.

Eléonore looked between father and daughter, sensing that he wanted to speak to her privately. She went to Lydia side, watching the redhead take pictures of herself.

He pulled her aside whispering something to her while looking at Lydia and Eléonore, who were taking a photo from Lydia's phone, seemingly oblivious to their conversation. But Eléonore eyes kept flicking towards them, listening.

"You want me to stop being friends with her?" Eléonore heard Allison demand.

The corner of her eye, she saw Chris shook his head. "Actually, we want the opposite. I know how this might sound, but we need you to keep an eye on her."

"You want me to spy on her?" Allison asked incredulously, making Eléonore look at them, also surprised.

Chris looked at Eléonore, catching her eye and motioned her to join the conversation.

"Be right back," she murmured to Lydia, who simply shrugged and continued taking pictures. She joined the Argent's, looking at Chris, wondering what he wanted.

"We want both of you to look out for your friend to make sure everything's okay with her," he told them.

Allison and Eléonore, looked at each other before glancing at Lydia, who was still taking pictures of herself, looking extremely pleased with the photos she was taking.

"Seems okay to me," Allison said. They shared a look of apprehension but reluctantly agreed, seeing nothing wrong with their friend.

"It's not like we have an option," muttered Eléonore, thinking if Benjamin knew about this. "But we'll do it. Better us than some stranger."

Chris stared at both girls, assessing them and then nodded, satisfied. "Okay. Thank you. I'll leave you, girls. Have fun with the... studying."

"We sure are," Eléonore said cheerfully. He glanced one last time at Lydia before exiting out of the room.

"That's not a good thing if they want us to look after Lydia?" Allison whispered to Eléonore.

"What do you think? Lydia got bit by an Alpha and didn't turn into a werewolf this full moon, so yeah it's something to question and worry."

"But what are they going to do to her if they find that something is wrong with her?" Allison looked extremely worried, thinking of what they could possibly do to one of her best friends.

Eléonore looked at her, deciding it's better, to be honest. "Kill her."

"What? No. They can't do that," Allison gasped.

"I wish I could find out what they're planning. Right out now I can't because of my fall out with Ben. But when he calms down, I'll make him tell me what they want."

"What's with the whispering?" Lydia demanded, seeing them all huddle up and talking quietly.

Eléonore turned around to see Lydia giving them accusing looks. She glanced at Allison who was trying to come up with an excuse. "Uh we were just...um... you know..."

Lydia narrowed her eyes, suspicious of Allison gaping mouth. Eléonore sighed, ready to step in when Allison seemed to finally find a good excuse.

"About a boy that I met."

"Who?" asked Lydia suspiciously. "Wait... is it that kid who you were talking in Chemistry?"

It took Eléonore a second to realize she was talking about Isaac Lahey, who currently was a fugitive. "Yes," she said in confident. "I meant Isaac."

"What?!" both girls explained, one shooting daggers and the other looking like she was about to pee herself.

"Oh my God. What's going on between the two of you?" Lydia demanded and narrowed her eyes. "And don't lie to me."

"Nothing. That's the thing, nothing. Just that I thought he was attractive."

"What do you mean?" Lydia said, not looking pleased.

"Eléonore likes him," Allison blurted out and shot her an apologetic look. "But doesn't want to admit it because, well, he's a fugitive."

Eléonore exhaled. "I don't like him," she said to both girls, silently cursing Allison and Scott and anybody that makes her talk about her non-existent emotions towards the werewolf.

"You don't?" Lydia asked skeptically. "Then what is Allison saying?"

"She doesn't want to admit it," Allison said, enjoying the cover story too much.

"No, I don't," Eléonore snapped viciously. Both girls gave her unimpressed looks. She rubbed her face with her hands, frustrated. "Okay, fine, let's try it again. I don't have feelings— ah, ah, let me finish— I don't have a crush on him cause I don't know him well enough but I am attracted to him, like physically. That's it. Nothing. Nothing is going to happen."

Lydia actually looked happy at her declaration. "So you're just turned on by him?"

Eléonore wrinkled her nose. "That word is a little too strong. I would say just curious about his body."

Lydia seemed satisfied with her confession while Allison looked extremely annoyed.

"What?" Eléonore snapped, crossing her arms. Allison just gave her the same annoyed look.

"Nothing, like you said," she said. "It's just maybe I didn't make a random lie."

Eléonore narrowed her eyes. Clearly, they did not believe each other. They didn't break their stare until Lydia spoke.

"We should go," Lydia said. "We're supposed to be there in ten minutes."

Finally breaking contact from Eléonore, Allison looked at Lydia. "Crap. You're right. We got to go," Allison said. "Got to meet the boys at the rink."

"Alright. Have fun." Eléonore waved at them goodbye. Both girls waved goodbye as they left the room.

"We'll talk when I come back," Allison warned and shot her a look.

Eléonore rolled her eyes but nodded distractedly. She just wanted them to leave her alone. When they were gone, she glanced around the room, letting the solitude and silence sink in. Eléonore took a deep breath, stretching like a cat before getting her iPod and plugging it in the speakers. Music filling the room, she grinned.

_I night of relaxation it's what I need, _she thought, throwing herself into the bed.

* * *

Putting away the other photos in his pocket, Scott looked at Allison and remembered what was bothering, since earlier in the day.

"Look there's something I wanted to talk to you about," he said hesitant, not sure how Allison would react.

"About what?" she asked, looking curious.

"About Eléonore," Scott said. He didn't want to ruin the date talking about hunters, especially Eléonore who had become an incredibly touchy subject, but this probably would be the only time they could talk.

"What about her?"

"I know she's your best friend and you trust her, but do you think she would ever—"

"No," Allison said, not letting him finish.

"You don't even—"

"That she would betray us? No, she wouldn't do that. I thought we already talked about this."

"We have. It's just I know she's best friend and you trust her, but today she caught up to me and said a few things that really worried me, and honestly scared me a little," Scott confessed.

"It's Eléonore. She always says things that freak people out." Allison smiled.

"No not like that. Eléonore was saying that she will be on whichever side she views as the best option for her. She won't hesitate to turn her back to me or her brother."

She sighed. "Yeah, I could see why that would worry you. It sounds bad but that's just her trying to assimilate with things. She's going through a hard time, try to understand her. She is torn between two sides; the hunter and the werewolves. She knows that she has to be in the hunter's side, it's not an option but she also knows that she has to be in the werewolves side because of you."

"Me? Don't you mean you?" Scott corrected her, confused about what she was saying.

"No, I mean you," she poked his chest, in emphasis. "She likes you, if Ellie didn't like you, she would have told my dad about us. Just because I mean a lot for her, won't stop her from doing what's right. If she saw you as for how my dad sees you, a threat, Ellie would have made me break up with you."

He frowned. "I don't understand."

"Here's the thing," Allison struggled to explain, "that makes Eléonore different from the other hunters; she is too emotional."

"Really?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"For a hunter, she is. She cares too much about things. It was a huge problem for her when her parents were alive, they were too strict and believed that emotion was for the weak. She didn't want to be seen as weak, therefore, she did anything to please her parents. Meaning she hunted werewolves. And became a little heartless."

"Her parents sound awful," Scott admitted.

"They kinda were. I always knew they were strict like mine but Eléonore never mentioned this side of them. The ruthless hunters. But I'm getting off track. I was saying is that way because she likes you. She's like this; the moment she meets someone, werewolf or not, and she doesn't hate you, in that moment you are in her good book for the rest of your life. Doesn't matter how much you mess up in the future, she will still like you."

"Okay," Scott said slowly, his fear about Eléonore easing. He hadn't really thought about her that way until Allison started pointing things out. "But she's still scary."

"I know but you'll love her," Allison quipped, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Scott smiled to the kiss. "I know I will."

"Don't worry, when I first meet her I was scared too. But look at us now. We somehow became best friends."

Scott was about to say something else, but a piercing scream broke their conversation, making them jump and scramble out of the booth.

"Oh my God," Allison gasped, getting off Scott and both of them running to the ice ring and seeing Lydia in the middle of the rink clawing the floor desperately.

* * *

After thirty minutes had passed since Allison and Lydia have left, Eléonore started regretting not going. She was bored. Turns our wallowing on everything wrong with your life only lasted for about fifteen minutes Currently, she was laying down in the bed, staring at the ceiling, singing along with a song from her iPod.

"_Maybe radio won't mind if I sing a little flat_," she sang quietly, snorting at the irony. Eléonore didn't have the most amazing voice and here she was singing. This time she started laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" said a voice coming from the window.

"What the—?" Sitting up quickly, she turned to the voice, ready to beat the crap of the unknown intruder. By the open window stood Isaac Lahey, wearing an impish smile.

"Isaac," she gasped. Unconsciously, she checked what she was wearing, relieved that she looked decent. Then frowned, realizing that she was focusing on her appearance instead of the figurative werewolf that was inside a house of hunters.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he said, looking a little amused.

Her eyes widened when she realized that a _werewolf _was in a _hunter's _house. "No! Shut up and don't move," Eléonore ordered him, getting out of the bed, and ran towards the door, and was about to lock it when she remembered Allison's door doesn't have a lock. "Dammit. Stupid, invasive Victoria and Chris Argent," she hissed.

"Eléonore," Isaac called out, from his spot.

"I said shut up!" She glanced around looking for something to put against the door but found nothing. She leaned against the door, having no option but to stay there and guard it, afraid that one of the Argent's might come up and find her with the werewolf they want dead.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, looking at him menacingly.

"Why are you at the door?" Isaac looked at her strangely. "I'm not going to hurt you if that's why you're there."

"You should be the one afraid," she hissed, not bothering to be offended by his silly assumption. "You're in a house of hunters that all want you dead."

"You included?" he asked, looking weary and, if she wasn't imagining, upset.

"Well, currently, I'm standing by the door, making sure that no one can come in and find out that you're here. What do you think?" she snapped.

Isaac grinned. "Relax, no one is here. I just heard them leave about ten minutes ago. Why do you think I'm so calm?"

"Because you're an overconfident asshole," Eléonore glowered at him. She tried forced herself to relax, but would only be able to do that if he left.

"Ouch, that really hurt my feelings." He dramatically placed his hand over his heart. "Eléonore, no one is here. It's just you and me."

"No one is here?"

"I can only hear on heartbeat coming from this house."

"Are you sure?"

Isaac gave her an offended look. Reluctantly, Eléonore left the door and walked back to where she was previously. She gingerly sat down in the bed, scooting to the middle of the bed. Her eyes never left towards him. Isaac still hadn't moved from the window. He looked awkward, his hand right hand on the windowsill while the other was hanging by his side.

"Why are you here, Isaac?" she asked him again.

"There are a few things I need to tell you. This is a business trip, unfortunately."

She stiffened and pushed herself until her back was pressed against the wall. Isaac noticed that and raised his hands as if he was surrendering himself. He hesitantly took a step away from the window and stopped when he saw Eléonore draw her legs up to her.

"I'm not going to do anything. Derek just wanted to know a few things. I promise you."

"Nothing you say will make me feel safe. A young beta isn't the safest person in the world," she said, eyeing him warily. "Especially since I thought I was going to be safe here and you somehow found me."

Isaac flinched at that. "I know, but I will not hurt you. I'm fine right now. And about finding you, Erica told me that you were staying with the Argent's a few days."

Eléonore wasn't surprised to hear that. Erica probably could have overheard her talking to Allison during class about bringing a change of clothes to her house. If Derek had sent one of his betas to rely on a message, she wouldn't be surprised if he had one spying on the younger hunters.

"Did she also tell you where Allison lived?"

"Uh, no." Isaac hesitated, refusing to meet her eyes. "That one was on me. I followed your scent from this scarf that I found in your locker." He took out a scarf, from his jacket pocket, that belong to her and placed it on the bed.

"Looks like I owe Allison an apology," she murmured.

Isaac cringed. "I'm sorry for taking it, I just... um... needed it to find you."

"So you knew you we're going to look for me so that's why you took my scarf? Or was it to just be a creep?" she asked him with a light voice, pointing at the printed material.

"Sorry, I just—sorry," he stammered, face turning red, embarrassed over the whole ordeal.

"You're kind of a creep," she informed him, making him redder. Eléonore was slightly bothered by the intrusion but didn't find it concerning. She was more cautious than anything, not liking how easy a werewolf was able to find her.

"Yeah. Becoming a werewolf has made me that," Isaac said hastily, widening his eyes when he realized what he just said. "I mean since when I joined Derek."

Eléonore rolled her eyes. "Calm down. I won't kill you cause you said the 'were' word. Don't make it the elephant in the room." Isaac looked more relax while Eléonore was getting impatient. "But seriously _why _are you here?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see if you got my note?" he asked cockily, returning to his old confident self.

Eléonore flared, unhappy about being reminded of the note. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't get any note."

Isaac wore a shit-eating grin. "Liar. I just heard your heart, it skipped a beat. You got the note."

"Stupid werewolf and their lie detectors," she grumbled to herself and cleared her throat. "Oh, that. I thought it was scrap paper."

"Lie," he taunted.

Eléonore glared at him. "Fine. I got your stupid thank you note. Now you know that I got your note, can you please leave? You're making me very angry when I should be relaxed."

"I didn't come here to make you angry."

"Then leave through the window, and please close it when you leave. That would make me very happy."

"As much as your happiness is a higher priority than my Alpha's order," he drawled sarcastically, "I'm going to have to sacrifice it. I'm not going to leave because, like I said, I have something to tell you. "

"Isaac, I don't care what Derek has to say. I don't care about any of the werewolves."

He cocked his head, his eyes glinting with mischievousness. "Even me? Because I have this feeling that you actually do care about me. Am I right?"

Eléonore bit her lip, pretending to consider it. "Maybe a little. Or maybe not all."

Isaac smirked. "Maybe? Don't be so coy."

"I'm not being—" she cut herself, realizing that he was right. She blinked, taking a moment to let what was going on to sink. How did they end up from being creeped out and embarrassed to flirting? She cleared her throat, wanting to stop this. "Isaac?"

"Yeah, Eléonore?"

"If you don't tell me why you're here, I will make sure you're back at that the hunters find you."

Isaac flinched at her light threat. "Okay, alright. For now, none of the hunters know that Derek added a new werewolf to our pack, except Allison and you. We know, for sure, that Allison won't tell but Derek isn't sure about you."

"Even after I saved your life?"

"He considered suspicious that you saved me. Called it psychological warfare." Isaac stopped talking and grimaced. "I don't think I should have told you that."

"Too bad. I was going to tell the Argent's that Derek fell for the trick and now we should attack," she said sarcastically.

"This is serious." Isaac glowered at her.

Eléonore didn't care. She was irritated that the werewolves were constantly checking on her. To make sure she doesn't tell the hunters about every single thing the werewolves did. To make sure she wasn't plotting to slaughter them. The werewolves needed to back off and if they continued with their incessant checkups, she would definitely become what they feared.

"Eléonore," Isaac pleaded. "Derek is really worried. He doesn't trust you and wanted to make sure that you wouldn't say anything. I just need to hear that you won't say anything."

She glared at the ceiling and sighed. "Tell your Alpha that I don't care what you puppies are doing."

Isaac visibly relaxed at her reluctant agreement."Good. Derek will like to hear that."

"Unless," she continued. "That you guys don't cause problems. Or else I'm telling the hunters everything. So you guys better not fuck up."

"What the hell does that mean?"

She laughed loudly and abruptly stopped.

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing, just that Derek should really keep his werewolves in check, and he's doing a terrible job so far. One of them is practically wearing no clothes gaining the attention of all the males in the school while the other one is a fugitive."

"I'm going to ignore that last part, and only say thanks."

"You can also tell your Alpha, that if he is so afraid of the hunters, then why doesn't he leave Beacon Hills?"

Isaac pressed his mouth into a tight line. "Anything else?"

"He should stop biting teenagers. It's just creepy and going to get someone else killed." That reminded Eléonore that Isaac could get killed. was nervous, her eyes going to the door and back at the window. What would have been the whole point of telling Allison about Isaac of he would die anyways?

"I already told you no one's in the house," Isaac reassured her. He pointed to his ear. "I can hear everything. You're really nervous," he added.

"I know," she said and could see how silly she was for being on edge. Isaac wasn't that stupid. Reckless? Very much. "You still shouldn't be here. It's a hunter's house, they could show up any moment."

Isaac shrugged. "I could always leave if you're that nervous. I already did what I had to do."

"Alright, please leave and close the window."

"But I wanted to say something to you," Isaac told her.

"Did Derek sent you because he thought it would be funny to send his beta that almost died by that girl's brother?"

"No," Isaac said and all of the sudden became flustered. "He was actually going to send Erica, but I volunteered."

"And he agreed?" Eléonore said, watching him become even more flustered. She smiled at his discomfort.

"I might have insisted on being me," he said, looking anywhere but at her.

"Why? So you can see me?"

"Yes," Isaac said seriously, finally looked at her.

"Oh," she said. He took a step forward and another until he was right in front of the bed. His embarrassment had been replaced with an unrecognizable emotion.

"I wanted to thank you for not getting me killed. Erica didn't just tell me about you being here. She also told me that you and your brother got in a fight. And I know it was because you intervened to my possible murder. And there is nothing that I can do to show you how much I appreciate what you did."

Eléonore now could feel herself becoming flustered by his honesty and intense stare. "You don't have to say anything."

"I don't think you understand how much that meant to me. You didn't have to do it. I mean, I'm a werewolf. You were taught to kill them."

"And maybe that's why I decided to do something," she said really quietly. Isaac tilted his head to the side, frowning. "You probably had your reasons."

"Yeah, I did," he said fiercely. "And despite everything, I don't regret them. I'm glad I got the bite."

Eléonore couldn't help but snort.

"What?" he said harshly, narrowing his eyes.

"The bite isn't a good thing. I know you picked it for a very important reason, but in the end, it's not worth it."

"Says the hunter. If you were in my position you would have understood why I did it."

"Why did you, then?"

Isaac looked hesitant, clearly not willing to share his reasons. "I didn't do it for the power," he said finally. "I did it to protect myself. But you still wouldn't understand. Being a hunter."

"I'm not a hunter," she said quietly. "My parents were. And my brother. The Argent's. Those are real hunters."

"Then what are you?"

"Someone who is considered a hunter. You do know that there are dangerous werewolves out there? They hurt, kill people for pleasure."

"But I haven't hurt anybody," he snapped. She looked at him warily. He clearly had a hard time controlling his anger. Isaac took a shaky breath and continued in a much calmer voice. "I didn't kill my father. Despite everything, I would never have hurt him."

"I know. That's why you're still alive. Someone knew you weren't like those horrible werewolves."

"Yeah, just because of that assumption I'm alive? I must be a really lucky person."

"It would have been really strange for you to one moment go from being my chemistry partner to being... dead. If it was someone else, I still would have done something. I guess it is easier to kill someone you don't know." She frowned, realizing she had thought about Scott not even two hours ago. "But I don't know you, so I guess you are lucky."

"Lucky," he muttered and looked around Allison's room. "I guess I am."

They fell silent. Isaac had focused on a picture that was on Allison's desk. It was on old one of her and Allison. They were standing next to each other, both of them holding puppies.

"We must have been twelve at the time," Eléonore offered. Isaac forced himself to look away and gave her a questioning look.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're not going to leave anytime soon, are you?"

"You haven't kicked me out yet."

"No, I haven't. But I'm kinda bored and you're here. Might as well do something." Eléonore scooted to the side and patted the empty spot next to her. Isaac stayed rooted in his spot making her roll her eyes. "I don't bite."

"But I do." He flashed her a grin. She only raised her eyebrow. "Too soon?"

Isaac went to sit next to her. He made sure to leave a good amount of space to not make her uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat until he was comfortable. "What's going on in the picture?" he asked.

"It had been one summer when Allison's parents had come to visit us in our summer house. My dog had recently had puppies and we wanted to remember them by taking a picture." She had honestly forgotten about that picture until Allison had picked up of her old albums and found it. She loved it so much, she had forced Eléonore to the store to make a copy of the picture and buy frames. Her was currently in her backpack, waiting for its own spot.

"So that's it?"

"I then got bit by one of the puppies. You should have seen the reactions. A puppy biting a little hunter girl in front of adult hunters? Might as well murder a person right in front of them."

"Wow, they really do hate anything related to dogs," Isaac laughed nervously. She didn't add that her mom decided to put down the puppy, finding it a danger to people.

"At least you don't have to worry about my parents."

Isaac stared at her and shifted going closer to her. She stiffened when his shoulder bumped into hers. They were too close, she realized. He would be able to hear how her heart jumped at the unexpected contact.

"Do you want gum?" she asked suddenly, finding an excuse that would give her a reason to get away from him. _Or you could always make him leave,_ another part of her reasoned with her.

Isaac frowned quizzically but nodded slowly. "Sure. I want gum."

"Great." And stood up quickly, almost tripping on a pillow that fell to the floor. She went to Allison's desk, even though she knew there wasn't any gum in her desk. She didn't know what to do so she opened the first drawer and closed it. Turning around, she jumped when she found Isaac standing right in front of her.

"I changed my mind, I don't want gum," he said.

"Great," she repeated and glanced over his shoulder, now being the one who was avoiding his gaze. "I don't have any gum."

"Good thing I didn't want some."

They stood in front of each other. Each second that passed, the silence grew thicker, making Eléonore wonder what they were doing. He should leave.

"Do you have another story?" Isaac asked, his voice coming off breathless.

"Yes. When I was ten I split my lip because I punched myself. I think I got a scar, but my brother told me I was ridiculous."

Isaac's eyes immediately went to her lips.

"What about you?" she asked quietly. "Any stories?"

"I don't have one," he admitted and took a step closer to her. Eléonore slowly breathed out, trying to calm down her nerves. She could feel her body vibrating, aware of everything that was happening between them.

She had to look up to see his eyes. Their height difference was immense. Eléonore stayed firmly planted where she was, not stepping forward or back, just waiting for him to do something. Anything.

"_Nothing. Nothing is going to happen."_

The words that she told Lydia, and now thinking about it made her want to slap herself for being so naive. Because, right now, all she wanted, desired, was for something to happen. Looking at Isaac, he seemed to be feeling the same way.

Slowly, she went on her toes and pressed a light kiss on his mouth. He took a step back, his eyes wide in shock. He quickly composed himself, looking at her suspiciously.

"Why'd you do that?"

"So the next time we see each other you have a story. The time you kissed the sister of the hunter who almost killed you in a hunter's house."

"Is that the only reason?" he asked carefully.

"I'd like that add that to my stories," she said and went to give him another kiss, that time adding more pressure. Issac, that time, kissed her back, his hands going to her waist. Both of them were hesitant, not sure if what they were doing was a good idea.

But it didn't last long. She wasn't sure who initiated it, but in a sudden moment, they weren't kissing. They were attacking each other with their mouth. It was rough, vicious, and she loved it. He his hands had gone to her face, pushing her against the desk roughly, leaning down to have access to her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer. She tried to move her hands to his hair but it was impossible, unable to reach. Getting annoyed of their height difference, she jumped on him, making him grab her by her butt while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their teeth knocked against each other with their new position but quickly regained their rhythm.

Isaac walked backward towards the bed, not breaking his mouth away from hers. He threw her to the bed and climbed on top of her. Eléonore was trying to catch her breath when he leaned in and kissed her, with the same ferociousness as before. She raked her nails across his face, leaving bleeding scratch marks that instantly healed.

He raised her leg to his waist, running his hand up and down her tight. He grinded his hips against her, making her moan. She could feel his grin against her mouth, that she wiped away when she bit his lips, eliciting a groan from him, of pain or pleasure, she didn't know and didn't care. All she cared was to control the moans that were threatening to come out. Breaking away when both were struggling to breathe, Isaac dragged his lips over her neck, pressing rough kisses until he located her pulse point.

Isaac was about to suck that part when he froze. Looking like a dog, he lifted his head and listened to something only he could hear, a look of horror appearing on his face.

"Shit," he said, quickly getting off of her and running towards the window. "Got to go."

"What?" she breathed, getting up, trying to get out of her lustful haze.

"Someone is here," he said hurriedly, placing a leg out of the window, ready to leave. "A hunter."

Eléonore, finally grasping the problem, nodded in understanding. "Yeah, you should go."

Isaac body was out of the window but he was still holding on to the ledge, looking at Eléonore, who had walked to the window, "I guess we'll see each other soon."

"You're coming back to school?" she asked, guessing that's what he meant.

Isaac smirked. "I never said that."

Without a warning, he placed a chaste kiss in the corner of her mouth. Quickly, not letting her react, he jumped out and landed gracefully on the ground, sprinting off into the darkness. Eléonore pursed her lips, realizing what he was implying.

_I hope we do this again, _said the kiss.

And she silently agreed, touching her swollen and battered lips. Hearing the front door open she remembered what was the whole point of Isaac leaving.

"Shit," she said, scrambling around the room.

* * *

Isaac tried to contain his grin but he couldn't.

He had kissed Eléonore and it was fantastic. He could still taste her. Smell her. Hear her erratic heartbeat. Feel her mouth against his.

Isaac honestly hadn't expected that to happen. The most he had hoped was to talk to her, see what she thought about him. But the moment he came there, his hormones won over his logic disappeared. All he could focus was in her mouth and her intoxicating smell.

He was afraid that she would freak out over the whole scarf thing. He didn't know what came over to him when he took her scarf from her locker. All he knew was that it smelled like her and he just wanted to feel closer to her, so he grabbed it. Not thinking about what she say when she found it missing. When she lied about the note and looked flustered, he couldn't contain himself and knew that he had to do something. For the sake of both of them.

There were at times where he was pretty sure that he just lusted after her. She was extremely gorgeous, having a nice face and body, it wouldn't be surprising. But when he saw her tonight, her attitude just made him want her more. He knew it was just his werewolf hormones acting out but he didn't care. He had gotten a piece of her and he wanted more.

He tried to hide his grin when he got to the abandoned subway where, Derek and Erica were waiting for him, anxious to hear of what he had discovered. Finally wiping the smile off his face, he reached them.

"What took you so long?" complained Erica.

"There were hunters in the house, I had to wait until they left," Isaac explained.

"What did she say?" Derek demanded. "Is she going to be a problem?"

Isaac shook his head, "No she isn't going to tell the hunters. She promises but as long as we don't become a problem. If we cause problems she is not going to hesitate and tell the Argent and the rest of the hunters."

Derek clenched his jaw, not pleased of her threat. "Is that it? That's all?"

"Yes. We didn't get to talk more because someone had come to the house and I had to leave," _and I was too busy kissing her, _he thought gleefully.

Derek studied him, noticing something off. He sniffed the air and could smell perfume on Isaac. He frowned, taking note of Isaac good mood and the feminine scent rolling off him.

_That idiot did something with Eléonore, _Derek thought and realized why Isaac had been persistent it should be him to talk to her, not Erica.

Derek had originally intended to send Erica, being a girl. She probably would have an easier time with Eléonore; girl on girl talk. But Isaac had insisted, wanting, practically demanding to be the one to go and talk to Eléonore. He had pestered him until Derek agreed. He thought Isaac just wanted to get out, completely forgetting about his crush on the hunter girl.

He wanted to berate Isaac for being with the Hartmann girl but decided to let it slide. He knew that telling a teenager to stop doing something would only make them want to continue doing. Besides, Isaac deserved a break. That poor kid had been hiding inside this subway for over a week, he deserved to have his fun. Even if it meant fooling around with a hunter. Derek was going to make sure that it was a one-time thing. He needs his beta alive, not dead.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your small field trip. It's the last time you're coming out," Derek said, giving him a look.

Isaac, clueless that Derek knew about what he had done, nodded distractedly.

Derek left his betas alone, one in his own world and the other one was looking at them as if they had grown another head.

"What the hell are you grinning?" snarled Erica, irritated of his cheery mood when usually he was always in a bad mood.

"Nothing. Just glad to be alive," he said cheekily. And she had no idea how glad he was.

* * *

After making sure she didn't look like she was making out with a werewolf, Eléonore grabbed a sketch pad, practically ripping the page with the intensity of her pencil scrawling the paper. She was trying to focus on something else besides her frenzied thoughts. A knock on the door interrupted Eléonore. She froze.

"Eléonore, it's Benjamin. Can I come on? I just want to talk?"

"Come in," she said, her voice coming out rough. She placed the pad to the side, drawing her legs up. The door opened and in came Benjamin. Her eyes widened, now knowing who Isaac had heard. He closed the door and walked towards the edge of the bed. He looked awkward, standing in front of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, demeanor aloof but her tone curious, wanting to know what he wanted.

"Okay," he sighed, running a hand through his, a sign that he was nervous. "... shit... look I'm here to say that I'm sorry. I'm not here to beg forgiveness but I do want to tell you I'm sorry, I overreacted. I almost got killed by Isaac that night. Not to mention, I got shot in the leg by Allison. So finding out all those things happened because of your sister, yeah, it puts you in a murderous mood."

"Oh shit," she laughed, not being able to help herself. "You must really fuck up for you to show up here and ignore your wounded pride, you asshole. I appreciate the gesture, but no."

"No?" he echoed in disbelief.

"Yes no, do you want me to say it in French? _Non_," she said smiling sweetly at him.

"What do you mean no?" Benjamin looked completely befuddled. "Will you stop being a brat and accept the apology?"

"Oh, I see the problem. You see the word no means a disagreement. Its use to indicate the opposite of something. I can understand your confusion when all your life you have never heard that word said to you."

"Fuck you, Eléonore," he snapped, irritated at her. "I mean why won't you accept my apology?"

"With that attitude," she huffed indignantly. "I can't accept that 'apology' for that flimsy excuse. You've done a lot of crap things to me. Or is it a universal apology, for every shitty thing you've done to me?"

"I'm your older brother. I'm supposed to do shitty things to you. That's what older brothers are meant for," he told her, giving her a grin, hoping to defuse the tension. Eléonore, unamused, glared at him, crossing her arms defiantly. Benjamin looked frustrated but sighed in resignation. "Isaac wasn't the one who killed his dad," he admitted to the wall.

Eléonore blinked, not expecting that. But she internally was telling herself why was she surprised, right everything seemed to revolve around that werewolf.

"Excuse me?"

"He's innocent. You were right," Benjamin mumbled the last part, looking in pain for admitting that she was right about the werewolf.

Eléonore smiled smugly. "Oh, I know he's innocent. That's why I made sure _you_ didn't kill him." She jabbed her finger at him. Benjamin made a grunting noise. "But why are you telling me this? Are you apologizing for trying to kill him? You should do that to him, not me."

"I'd rather kill myself," Benjamin said. Eléonore shot him a look. "Come on, Ellie I came here to make up, not fight more."

"Really? You're doing a crappy job so far," Eléonore said, not swayed.

"Come on do you know how hard this is for me? Admitting I'm wrong? I'm never wrong."

"No you are wrong a lot but this _is _the first time you admit you're wrong."

"You're definitely enjoying this," he said sullenly.

"Yes, I am."

"Eléonore I am sorry for being an asshole to you that night! I regret saying all those things. I was injured, from my leg and probably had a concussion. I was confused," Benjamin apologized and rubbed his face in frustration. "You were right, I was wrong."

"Damn right you were," she agreed.

"If it helps I have been limping around because of what Allison did to me."

Eléonore twisted her mouth, pretending to consider his apologies. Benjamin was looking at her, anxious of what she might say. "I guess that helps," she finally said.

"So come back home?" he asked hopefully.

"Alright," she smiled at him. "But tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?" Benjamin asked, looking bothered.

"I can't tonight because I promised Allison I would listen to how it went on—" she cut herself off, mentally smacking herself. "On her shopping trip with Lydia," she finished lamely.

Benjamin, to her relief, simply raised his eyebrow/ "And why didn't you go? You love shopping."

"I was busy." Her voice sounding nonchalant.

"Doing what?" He glanced around, seeing that she was basically just sitting down.

"Wallowing," she said sarcastically.

Benjamin looked at her in disbelief. She sighed, coming up with another excuse. "I'm on my period and I have cramps that are kinda killing me."

Benjamin laughed at her. "Eléonore you have become so soft ever since we moved to America. Back in France, you had cramps and you still would fight a werewolf. Take a painkiller, if you're in pain. Stop being a baby."

Benjamin, unlike the rest of the male race, wasn't uncomfortable with female things: shopping, periods, gossip, makeup. He had grown used to it, for Eléonore had always forced him to listen to her talk about all those things. Not having any friends, besides Allison, she used him as a girlfriend replacement. She was lucky that he would actually stay and semi-listened.

"I have. Oh, well," Eléonore shrugged. Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"Is that the only reason you're here? To apologize? Or is it for something else?" she asked quietly, dreading if the only reason he is talking to her it's because he needed something from her.

"Do you have anything about the werewolves?" Benjamin asked bluntly.

Eléonore crossed her arms. "I knew it. You wanted something. That's the only reason you came and apologized."

"No Ellie. I came here for you but know that you ask, then yes I want to know what you know about the werewolves," he explained quickly, not wanting to beg again.

She felt a little sheepish, for coming to that conclusion. "Sorry. I just assumed."

"It's fine." He waved her off and paused. "So do you? Know anything about the werewolf's?"

Erica and Isaac came to mind. Erica strutting in school with her new makeover, Isaac pressing his lips against her. A pathetic Erica shuffling to the rock climbing wall, an embarrassed Isaac stuttering an excuse for coming late to class. Eléonore swallowed, looking at Benjamin, her brother, the hunter who wanted them dead. Teenagers of her age, who had suffered before the bite, who didn't deserve to be killed, who only wanted to have a better life.

"Nope. Nothing furry has come up yet," she said, looking at him straight in the eye, feeling no remorse in lying. "Except you."

Benjamin laughed sarcastically. "You're fucking killing me, Ellie."

"That's what I do." She smiled tightly. He looked at her, hesitantly sitting down at the edge of the bed. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, doing it a few times.

"Ben?"

"I did have a reason that made me finally come and apologized," Benjamin started. Eléonore looked at him expectantly.

"A hunter was killed," Benjamin said grimly.

"What? Who?" she gasped.

"Bennett. Do you remember him?" he asked.

Her mind went back to the quiet, smiling Bennett, that she refused to talk to. He was now dead.

"When did he die?"

A pained expression came across his face. "The night you and Allison were in the Hale house."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "But—but he was still alive when we left."

"He was killed after you guys left," Benjamin said. "That's what we think."

Eléonore was horrified, thinking what would have happened to them if they had stayed a little longer. Would Allison and her still be alive? Benjamin was thinking about the same thing.

"Wait, what killed him? Was it a werewolf?" she asked, thinking of the compromise she made with Isaac about the werewolves.

Benjamin shook his head, filling her with relief. "No, it wasn't them. We don't know what killed him—"

"You don't know what killed him?" she demanded.

He frowned to himself. "No, we're not sure. But we do know it wasn't human. The thing that killed Bennett practically mauled him. Just like Mr. Lahey."

Eléonore eyes widened at the discovery. "That's why you finally admitted Isaac is innocent. That's why you're here."

Benjamin gave her a scathing look. "I'm here because you could have died that night. I could have lost you. And it would have killed me for our last interaction to have been a fight about a werewolf, that as you were correct, is innocent. I don't want to fight with you. I love you. You are my sister. You are everything to me," Benjamin said, staring into her eyes, his eyes serious.

Eléonore gave him a weak smile. "I love you too. And I don't like fighting with you..." she hesitated but resolved it was the best, to be honest. "But sadly you're going to have to get used to it."

Benjamin straighten, moving away from her a fraction but enough for her to notice, "What do you mean by that?"

"It means I... I can't be with the hunters one hundred percent."

"You're choosing the werewolf's over me?" he snapped.

"No, no," Eléonore rushed to defend herself. "I'm not choosing. I just don't want to be on just one side."

"So you're going to help both sides?" Benjamin clarified. "That's even worse."

"Scott's my friend. He's a good person," she told him. "He didn't ask to be a werewolf, he's stuck with it."

"Since when are you good friends with him?" He sneered. "Isn't there a girl code about ignoring the exes?"

She flinched, realizing she revealed her friendship with the werewolf that Allison supposedly dumped. "Luckily, me and Allison don't follow those stupid codes. We're free to be friends with whomever we want."

Benjamin looked at her suspiciously. "How convenient that you two don't care about girls codes. I will never understand girls."

"That's good. We love confusing you guys."

Benjamin cracked a smile, bumping her shoulder with his. "You evil minxes."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable. It was a silence filled with doubts and fear. Clearing his throat, Benjamin broke the silence, speaking up, "It's late, I better be going." He stood up from the bed.

Eléonore shot him a feeble smile. "I guess."

He went towards her, smiling slightly. "I have missed you, Ellie."

She looked at him ruefully. "I've missed you too. You have no idea how miserable I've been these past few days. Thinking that you hated me for something that I did."

Benjamin had the decency to look guilty, although she didn't deserve it (being guilty herself too). It was both their faults they were drifting apart. Patting her leg, he stood from the bed. She pursed her lips, not wanting him to leave within a proper goodbye.

"I'll be going now."

"Ben wait." Getting up quickly from the bed, she embraced him tightly. She buried her face in his chest, seeking comfort from her big brother. He hugged her back tightly.

"Things may have changed but I won't ever stop loving you," he whispered to her hair.

"Me too," she said, her voice muffled.

Breaking from their embrace, she looked up to her brother. He gave her a small grin, ruffling her hair affectionately, walking away. She watched him get out of the room, closing the door behind him. Plopping down on the bed, she stared at the ceiling, wishing she had gone ice skating with Allison and Lydia. She would have avoided many things that made her regret her life.

* * *

"Anything interesting happened while I was gone?" asked Allison, coming back to the room in her pajamas.

Eléonore looked up from her book and scrunched up her face, thinking about what happened when they left her all alone.

_Well, let me think about. Isaac came and asked me not to tell the hunters about Erica. We then proceeded to make out. It was hot and heavy, and it could have led to more but not sure if lucky or not lucky me, we got interrupted by someone coming to the house. Isaac left quickly not wanting to caught. He implied he wanted to do this again. Then it turns out it was Benjamin who Isaac heard. He came here to apologize and ask me to go back to the apartment. Then asked me about the werewolves, if I knew anything but I straight out lied to him about Isaac and Erica. Then I found out Bennett, the guys that were with us that night in the Hale house was killed by the same creature that killed Isaac's dad and the one that appeared in the Lahey's house. That's what happened._

"Not much," Eléonore said hastily. "Just, you know, listened to music and stared at the wall like I said would. Nothing exciting, except the time I got a little too into a song I was listening too."

She wanted to tell Allison about Benjamin but couldn't make herself tell her. She was too exhausted and frustrated to talk about everything that happened the past few hours. Eléonore definitely wasn't going to tell her about Isaac, especially their spur of the moment kissing. Knowing she would overreact, like scream and make her confuse more than she already was.

Allison laughed, sitting next to her in the bed. "Wish I was there to see you."

"No, you wouldn't, trust me. It would have embarrassed both of us."

Allison giggled imagining Eléonore rocking out to a song, but sobered, studying her, "Are you sure that's all that happened? You seem..." she hesitated, trying to find the correct word to describe her friend, "More relax. Yeah, that's it. More relaxed. As if a weight has been dropped from you."

Eléonore frowned. Did she really look like that? She sure didn't feel like that. In reality, she felt that she was more tensed, with the new information Benjamin had thrown at her about the mysterious creature and Isaac's surprise visit.

Eléonore looked at Allison, feeling obligated to at least tell her that she was going to be returning to the apartment.

"Actually, something happened. Benjamin came over here."

"Oh my God. What did he want?" she gasped, worried he might have upset her.

"To move back to the apartment," Eléonore answered.

"And are you?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. I think it's best for us. The more we avoid each other, the harder it will be for us to get back to our return. We aren't on the same page but at least in the same chapter."

Allison looked at her sadly, reminding Eléonore of a kicked puppy (Allison was starting to look like Scott), "I'm sorry you guys are fighting."

"It's fine," she dismissed her. "It's for a good cause."

Allison smiled wistfully. "I will miss you. I really enjoyed having you here."

"You sound as if I'm moving back to France," Eléonore laughed.

Allison hugged her by her neck, pouting. "It feels like it."

"I'll miss you too." She laughed, hugging her waist awkwardly. "Now let go. You're strangling me."

Allison laughed. "Sorry forgot you got a phobia of people displaying their affection to you."

Eléonore gave her a look. "I'm sorry if I don't enjoy the unnecessary show of love."

Allison simply shrugged. "Okay. Well was that all you talked about with Ben?"

"Not really. But I really don't want to talk about it right now," she said.

"Anything I should worry about?"

"No of course not," Eléonore assured her.

Allison gave her a dubious look. "Okay. I won't make you tell me right now but you will tell me," she warned, causing Eléonore to roll her eyes. "Make fun of me. Go ahead, I'm doing this because I care."

"Alright, enough of my broken relationship with Ben and your caring. Let's talk about the ice rink. The only reason I'm still awake is because you promised you would tell me everything about your double date. So how did it go? Did Stiles get lucky?" Allison smiled was replaced with a troubled look. "Uh oh. I take it went bad for him?"

"Actually," Allison said hesitantly. "It was more for Lydia. Something bad and weird happened to her."

"What happened? Is she alright?" Eléonore questioned, concerned for the red head.

Allison then proceeded to tell Eléonore everything that happened to in the ice rink. She talked about how bad Scott was at ice skating. Her teaching him. Lydia and Stiles getting along and ice skating together. Her and Scott going to a photo booth and taking pictures. Hearing Lydia scream. Scott and she ran out of the photo booth, to see Lydia clawing at the floor with Stiles failing to calm her down.

The retelling ended with them taking Lydia home and debated what could have set her off with having nothing.

"There's something wrong with her," Eléonore thought out loud. "What was going on with Lydia?"

"What do you mean?" The worry was evident in Allison's voice.

Eléonore hesitated, not wanting to share her observations of Lydia. She didn't want to worry Allison. "It's nothing, really," she assured her. "I could be wrong."

"About what? Just tell me what's going on."

Reluctantly Allison explained. "She's been distant. And very jittery. Which is understandable, she was bitten by the Alpha. And she was running around naked for two days without any recollection. I don't think she is taking the attack as well as she is pretending."

"She's not fine, Allison. She went through something traumatic. And I understand her. I acted like that when my parents died. I acted like everything was fine like what happened was nothing unusual. That was until I finally had my meltdown. Lydia probably couldn't keep it in anymore and unfortunately, let it out that moment."

"You think that's what it was?" Allison asked, glaring at her pillow in her lap. "I really hope that it was just her let out her anguish. It was really scary watching her claw the floor and not let anyone near her."

"She's just having a hard time dealing with the whole thing. She'll be fine," Eléonore said, trying to convince both of them. "She's Lydia Martin, the queen bee. She will be fine."

Both stayed silent, thinking. Allison still worrying about Lydia while, despite her best efforts, Eléonore mind drifted to Issac, more specifically his lips. She could feel her body becoming warm, still feeling his lips against her neck.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Allison asked her again, looking at Eléonore. She hummed, tilting her head in confusion. "You had this weird look on your face. What were you thinking about? Did something happen while I was gone?"

_Lie to her. Lie. Lie!_

Eléonore stared at her, who was examining her. Allison gasped dramatically, gripping her arm tightly. "Something _did_ happen. You liar! Why would you lie to me?! And don't you dare nothing happened. Eléonore! Tell me!" she ordered, digging her nails into her arm, making Eléonore wince.

"I made out with Isaac," she blurted out, ripping the bandage of the wound.

Allison froze for a second before she screamed so loud, that Eléonore was sure she had gone deaf.

"Allison, calm down," Eléonore scolded, glancing at the door. "Your parents are going to run in and—"

Speaking of the devil, the door flew open and an alert Victoria rushed in, looking for the danger, ready to strike.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, looking at both who looked perfectly safe.

"Oh, it was nothing mom. Thought I saw a bat," Allison lied.

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "You screamed because you saw a bat?"

"Yes," she said, looking completely serious. "I'm afraid of bats, don't you remember? Right, Ellie?"

"Yes. That's why she wouldn't go to the midnight walks in the forest in France," Eléonore elaborated, giving Allison a sympathetic smile, playing the part of an understanding friend.

Looking at both girls suspiciously, Victoria slowly nodded. "Alright. Well, next time please don't scream as if you're being murdered."

"Mom I'm sorry if my phobia of bats bothers you but I can't help it," Allison huffed. Eléonore pinched her leg, telling her to tone it down.

"I'm sorry Allison," Victoria told her. "Try to closing the window, to avoid any more bat incidents."

"Good night," they chorused, Eléonore waging her fingers to Victoria.

She looked at them suspiciously, trying to figure out what was going on. When she couldn't see something out of the ordinary, she left the room, leaving the door open. Allison scrambled out of the bed and quickly shutting, when she turn around she had a victorious smile, making her look a little crazy. She pointed at Eléonore, who was terrified at what she would do to her.

"You." She pounced at her and smacked her with a pillow. "Are telling me everything, you liar!"

Eléonore winced and tried to push her away from her. "No! Stop it! We just kissed. Calm down. Allison, shut up!"

"I can't believe this. You guys are going to get married and have were-babies. I'm going to be an aunt And Ben is going to die," Allison shrieked into the pillow.

"I'm going to die," Eléonore muttered, as she was hit again with a pillow. She groaned, shielding herself from Allison attack, physical and mental. This was going to be such a long and horrible night.

* * *

**Thank you for those who have followed, favorite, and reviewed. Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Please review, I really want to hear what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, I just own my OC's**


	9. Everybody Wants To Rule

**Chapter Eight: Everybody Wants To Rule**

* * *

_"Welcome to your life, t__here's no turning back_

_Even while we sleep, we will find you_

_Acting on your best behavior_

_Turn your back on mother nature_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_It's my own design, it's my own remorse _

_Help me to decide, help me make the most _

_Of freedom and of pleasure _

_Nothing ever lasts forever..."_

**— Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Lorde**

* * *

Eléonore could barely keep her eyes open, for how exhausted she was. The exhaustion was so bad that she came late to three of her classes and was falling asleep in one of them, but fortunately was woken up by Danny. Her entire body felt heavy like she was carrying a ton of bricks.

It was all of Allison's fault. Last night, Allison had refused to let her sleep, demanding for Eléonore to do a play by play everything that happened with Isaac. Despite their arguments, even their wrestling match where they tried to suffocate each other with the pillows, Allison had won and forced Eléonore to tell her everything. Which she grudgingly did and had Allison squealing out of excitement and delight the entire time.

When she was done, Eléonore tried to go to sleep to ignore Allison excited babbling. But it was impossible. That girl kept going and going and going on about Isaac and their ten-minute interaction. Eléonore almost cried when Allison warned her that Lydia is going to be ten times worse when she finds out. Not even Allison's warning could have prepared of Lydia's wrath.

One word: traumatizing.

But she guesses that's what she deserves for not controlling her hormones. Eléonore hoped Isaac was being tortured like she was. It was his fault that she went through that pain.

Lydia had attacked her when Allison promptly told her in the morning. She had forced the three of them to ditch the first period to talk about Eléonore and Isaac. While Allison and Lydia droned on, Eléonore tried to tune them out, but Lydia would smack her with her bag every time she did.

The total by the end of the period had been thirty-seven times; she had a bruised to prove where Lydia had hit her. It was when thankfully an hour had passed and the two crazy girls decided they had tortured Eléonore enough, allowing her to go back to class. She had run as fast as she could before one of them changed their mind and sank their claws into her.

Angry at them for putting her through hell since last night, she made a point to sit by herself, to be away from them. Lucky, Allison and Lydia were smart enough to of know that it was best to leave her alone as they were nowhere in sight.

Eléonore rubbed her temples, hoping to ease a headache she most definitely was going to get. She pushed her lunch tray aside, the food looking revolting, it made her nauseates to look at it. She rested her head on the table, not caring what others might think. She dared them to say something.

The loud noises from the cafeteria worked as a lullaby. She could feel herself drifting off, the tension of her body slowly seeping off. Comfortable and undisturbed, Eléonore felt someone hauled her from her seat, running her short moment. She was dragged out of the cafeteria by her arm.

"Hey! What the hell?" she exclaimed, trying and failing to get the strangers death grip. She turned her head and saw that it was Scott, looking extremely agitated, looking around wildly.

"Come on," he insisted, tugging on her arm harshly.

"Scott, what are you doing?" she asked, confused by his actions. "Scott, let go, you're hurting me."

Immediately he stopped walking and let her go. "Sorry, sorry, but we really need to keep walking."

She rubbed the spot where he was gripping tightly. "I think I have a bruise."

"Look, I'm really sorry, but this is important."

"Better be," she muttered, still rubbing her arm. "What is it?"

"Boyd's missing," Scott said, looking stressed out.

Eléonore gave him a blank look. "I'm sorry, but who the hell is Boyd? I'm new, I don't know that many people. I barely know you guys."

Scott looked desperate. "Boyd, this guy that sits by himself alone at a table by the corner every day."

"Still don't know who he is."

"He's the guy that gave Stiles the key to the ice rink for our date?"

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, okay, now I have a vague idea who he is. The one who ripped of Stiles fifty bucks. So he's not here. What's the big deal? Maybe he's sick?" Eléonore said annoyed. She was tired and honestly didn't care about Scott's attendance worries right now, she just wanted to rest. Even if it was on a dirty table of a cafeteria.

"I just talked to Erica, and I found out that Derek is planning to add a third member to his pack," Scott informed her. "Do you know what this means?"

_New member? What the hell is he talking about? Isaac never mentioned that! What is he trying to_—

Eléonore eyes widened, finally realized what got Scott agitated. "Holy shit. You think it's him? That Boyd guy could be the new member?"

"Well, every time a teenager goes missing, they come back as a werewolf, so I'm gonna go with yes. I think Boyd is the next werewolf," Scott said, looking ready to pass out.

"Alright, now I can see why you're like this. But why are you telling me this? Do you want me to call my brother?" she guessed.

"No!" Scott practically shouted, making students turn around and stare at them. Lowering his voice, he said, "Don't tell him. Or the Argent's. They're going to want to kill him."

"So you want me to make sure they don't know about Boyd?" Eléonore said. "That's it? You dragged me for that. I was trying to take a nap and you didn't let me."

"Look, I'm sorry about your nap, but I also want—no, _need_ you to come with me and try to convince Boyd not to get the bite. For you tell him about the hunters. Make him see how dangerous they are."

Eléonore was caught off guard off guard by Scott request. She honestly thought he didn't want her help or anything to do with her since their last conversation where she basically said she we betrayed him if it was for her best.

"Please," he pleaded.

Getting over the shock, she nodded fervently. "Of course. I'll go. When do you want to go?"

"Right now."

"Right now? Like in this moment?"

He nodded. "Right now. We need to find Boyd before Derek gets to him."

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly. Not wasting a second, he started walking, forcing Eléonore to follow him. "Where are we going?"

"We need to get Stiles."

They found him quickly, he was waiting for them in front of the cafeteria entry. He was moving around, looking agitated.

"See you got her," Stiles noted. "You look like shit by the way."

"Thanks," she said flatly.

Scott walked in front of them, taking quick strides, already formulating a plan. "Me and Eléonore are going to go to the ice rink, see if he's there. Stiles, you go to his house. And if he's not at home, you call me, got it?"

Scott noticed that Stiles had fallen back. Stiles shrugged, wearing a hesitant look.

"What?" she said.

"Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?"

Scott threw his hands in the air exasperated. "We can't."

Eléonore looked at Stiles in disbelief. "Stiles no. Doesn't matter if they choose it, they're going to die. This isn't a good thing. What positive outcome do they get from the bite?"

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind," Stiles said.

Eléonore glared at him. "Yeah. How well do you think she's going to look like a wolfsbane bullet in her head?"

"And what about Isaac? He's not being abused by his dad anymore."

"Cause his dad is dead. And now he's a fugitive. From the police and hunters," she snapped but stopped when she heard what Stiles said. _Abused? What the fuck?!_

Stiles raised his hand defensively, giving up. He looked at Scott, as he said, "All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

Scott shook his head, completely disagreeing. "They all are. And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible."

"Scott is right. Derek, cannot, I repeat, _cannot _make a new werewolf," Eléonore stressed. "You want to know why? Because the moment my brother and the Argent's find out they will kill them along with Erica and Isaac. I told Derek that I will keep the hunters off their back if they don't cause problems but this—"

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?" she demanded, startled by their reactions. Both of them looking appalled.

"When did you talk to Derek?" Scott demanded at the same time as Stiles shouted, "Are you okay?" He went to the extent to grab her hands and examined her body, checking for any injuries.

She slapped his hands away. "Stiles knock it off. I'm fine. What's wrong with talking to the other werewolves?"

"A lot of things. One, Derek kinda hates the hunters, so him talking to you isn't a good idea. Honestly, Eléonore what were you thinking?" Stiles looked at her as if she was a reckless five-year-old.

"First of all, don't ever talk to me again. I'll destroy you. And second of all, I didn't go to Derek, he came to me. And technically I talked to Derek via Isaac."

"Isaac? You saw Isaac?" Stiles yelled. "Are you freaking kidding me? This gets better and better. I'm surprised he didn't try to kill you right there on the spot."

"Why would he kill me?"

"Because your brother tried to murder him on the full moon and killing you as a way to get his revenge," Stiles said in a voice as if it was obvious.

Eléonore blinked, that possibility never crossing her mind when he showed up. What if he had been planning to do that but then got distracted from his goal. She shook her head. "He didn't try to kill me. He just came to Allison's house and asked me to not say anything about Derek adding a new member to his pack."

"Why would he send Isaac?" Stiles questioned her. "Wouldn't Erica be a better option? Girl on girl... and I heard it when I said it."

"Because she likes Isaac," Scott smirked, momentarily forgetting their problem.

Stiles gaped, looking back and forth at both of them. "What? No! What? _No! Seriously?_ Like ser—what? You like Isaac? _Isaac?_"

He laughed at her possibly of liking Isaac. He went to the point to slap his leg. Eléonore, irritated at his immaturity, stomped on his foot then proceed to do the same to Scott. Both boys squealed in pain, jumping in pain.

"Ugh. What the hell?" Scott groaned. "I didn't do anything."

"Shut the fuck up Stiles! As if you're better than him!" she snapped.

"I do believe I'm better. I never dug graves for a living for once. And I own a car. You know what Lahey owns? A fucking bicycle."

She glared at him. "Don't we have more important thing to worry about? Like, oh I don't know, Derek is not turning Boyd into a werewolf? Or do you still want to talk about me? We can talk about me all day, I wouldn't mind. I'm so egotistical, I can do it all day."

Scott's eyes widened, remembering their crisis. "She's right. I have to stop him. He thinks it's the best for them but it's not. We go to do something."

Stiles looked like he still wanted to argue but didn't. He sighed, looking resigned, "All right, I'm with you. And I also gotta say this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you.

Scott looked annoyed. "Shut up."

Stiles not letting it go continued with his jests. "No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels."

Eléonore smirked, tugging on his ear. "Why don't you make out with me instead? You basically said I could do better. Let's see if you fit the bill."

Stiles facial expression was priceless. "Seriously? I mean, no seriously? I mean, I totally fit the bill. Want to make out? I'm down. You're more of my type, Scott isn't really. He's too hairy," he babbled.

"Maybe later." She laughed, and followed Scott, leaving Stiles behind. She looked at him expectantly. "Alright, what do you want to do?"

Scott pondered before coming up with an idea. "Talk some sense to him."

"Or smack some to him, I've learned that's more effective when dealing with guys," Eléonore offered, giving him a sly smile. "That's what I do with my brother. It seems to work."

Scott laughed. "Maybe, if we run out of options, then we'll consider your choice."

Eléonore faltered when she saw her brother down the hall, watching them with a dangerous look. He wore a look of a predator that was on the prowl and found his prey. She cringed at his look.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Scott asked, noticing her nervous look.

Eléonore nodded her head discreetly at Benjamin's direction. "I think I'm going to have to rain check."

"What?! No! No, I need you to come with me," Scott exclaimed, oblivious of Benjamin. "You promised me."

Eléonore gripped his arm, making him look at her in alarm. "I can't go right now because of _him,_" she whispered and jerked her head slightly at Benjamin way.

Scott looked up and saw what she was talking about. "Oh, crap. What do we do? He can't know what were going to do. If he does, he'll—"

"Scott calm down. He won't find out." Eléonore made him take deep breaths, afraid he might have a panic attack.

"But what do we do?" Scott hissed.

She nodded to herself, already having a semi-decent plan. "Meet me at my car. I'll be there in five. Just let me lose Ben and we're set."

"Okay but please hurry. We don't have time," Scott said before running off.

Eléonore walked the other way Scott ran off. She tried her hardest not to look back and check if Benjamin was still watching. But he was, she could feel his stare. Finally breaking, she looked over her shoulder and saw no one. Where the hell was—

"What were you and your buddy doing?" Benjamin questioned, stepping in front of her, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. She jumped a little, not expecting him to appear in front of her.

"Jesus fucking Christ Ben! How many times have I told you not to do that," she gasped, a hand over her racing heart.

Benjamin expression didn't change. "What were you doing?"

"Walking," she said vaguely.

"Looks like you were hurrying off somewhere," he pointed out. "Where are you going?"

"To class," Eléonore snapped. "Look do you want something or you're you just being an asshole?"

"Eléonore is something going on?" Benjamin questioned her, giving her a patronizing look.

"Yes, there are many things wrong. One of them being is that I'm going to be late to class," she said. "Another one is that you won't leave me alone."

"Bullshit. You have a free period next," Benjamin said. Her eyes widened in surprise, he smiled pleased with himself. "Yeah, you weren't the only one who remembered both schedules."

The whole charade was over, he caught her. She knew it, he knew it. Both were just waiting for her to do something.

"Why do you want to know everything I do?" Eléonore whined, deciding to take the route of an annoyed baby sister.

"Because I'm your older brother, who happens to be your legal guardian. So what you do is my business," he told her matter-factually. "If something happens to you, I can get arrested."

"I'm okay with that," she nodded. "You deserve it for being an asshole."

Benjamin shot her a look, that she returned. "Eléonore. Tell me. Now."

"Can't you trust me?" she demanded, pulling her hair in frustration. "For once in your life, can you trust me?"

"Is it something bad?" Benjamin said, looking worried.

Eléonore opened her mouth but quickly closed. Benjamin took that as her response. "It is something bad." His eyes widened. "Oh, God. What's wrong? Did you kill someone? Are you pregnant? Are you—?"

"No!" she exclaimed, stopping Benjamin from getting carried away. "I mean kind of bad if you're looking at in one certain point of view. But we're handling it," she said quickly, realizing that she revealed too much.

Benjamin looked torn, he wanted to know what was going but on the other hand didn't want to get in a fight with her. Deciding that he couldn't get in another fight, he nodded curtly, looking pained for just even nodding. "Fine, fine. Go!"

"Wh—what?! You're letting me go?! Without arguing?!" she exclaimed, shocked. "Who the fuck are you?!"

Benjamin rolled his head, annoyed. "I can be open minded. But just go before I change my mind."

Eléonore surprised disappeared and beamed. "Thanks, Benji!"

He glared at her, trying to murder her with his look. "How many times have I told you not to me _that_?!" he said through clench teeth.

"And how many times have I listen to you Benji?" she piped up, earning another death look. Deciding not to push him more, she decided it was time for her to leave, "Okay, well thank you for giving me freedom, so... bye Ben."

Eléonore started walking towards the parking lot when she heard Benjamin call her name. "What?" she said, not going towards him.

"Do you still have the..." he made a hand motion, indicating a knife.

"Yes, I still have it, I always carry it with me. Do you want me to take it out?" Eléonore was already reaching into her bag, feeling the cool handle.

"No," he warned, forcing her hand out of the bag. "I just want you to remember you have it, in case something happens."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you for the concern but nothing is going to happen. I'll be fine. I got to go."

Not waiting for him to respond, she ran off, going through the school entrance to the parking lot, finding Scot waiting in front of her car, moving around impatient.

"What took you so long?" he said. "We need to go."

"I'm sorry it took a while but I had to convince Ben to leave us alone," she said breathlessly, having run towards him.

"He doesn't suspect something?" Scott demanded.

"Err... kind of," she said but hurried when she saw Scott horrified expression. "But he said that he won't intervene. He's going to let me figured it out." Eléonore smiled, a little happy that he was trusting her.

Scott sighed, a little relieved, "Okay then let's go!"

* * *

Jackson was furious. Never in his life had her felt the anger that he was going through at the moment. Not when someone scratched his car. Not when Coach Finstock had announced that he would be co-captain with Scott McCall. Her felt played. He was supposed to be a werewolf. And what was he? Just an angry human. He had to go through the painful bite that Derek had given him and to not become a werewolf.

Ditching school, he drove his car to Derek's burned house, demanding answers. He wasn't leaving that place until he got what he deserved. Slamming his door shut, he marched to the house.

"Derek," Jackson shouted, pounding the door. "I know you can hear me. You owe me an explanation. I wanna know why it—why it didn't work."

He kept pounding the door, but no one would answer the door. Jackson made a strangled noise.

"Screw it." He opened the door and came inside the fallen house. He was horrified by what he saw inside. "Holy—"

"What are you doing here Jackson?"

He whipped around and was taken back when he Benjamin Hartmann, the new student who joined the lacrosse team, stepping forward.

"Benjamin? What are you doing here?" he demanded.

He shrugged. "That's a good question."

Jackson looked at him suspiciously. "Well, why are you here?"

"Now I got one question for you. What are you doing here, Jackson?" Benjamin questioned.

"None of your business."

"Actually, it is," Benjamin disagreed. "If you're here at the Hale's house, looking for Derek Hale, demanding why you aren't a werewolf, then it is."

His eyes widened, taking a step back. "What—? Nothing, I was—I was—I was just—nothing, I—"

"Jackson, I hope you're not still pursuing something that you shouldn't be. Because I don't want to be forced to pursue you. Stay out of this," Benjamin warned.

Jackson blinked, not understanding what was going on. "What—how do you know that?"

"I think we both know. But I do want to know why you so desperately want to be a werewolf?" Benjamin ignored Jackson sharp breath. "You've got so much good in your life. You have parents, you're smart, popular, good - looking, you're captain of the lacrosse team—"

"Co-captain," Jackson corrected.

Benjamin looked at him in disbelief. "Still a captain. I would give anything to have your life. Instead, I have no parents, people don't exactly like me and I have to deal with people like you that want to be werewolves, who if they become them, I have to hunt them down."

"You're a hunter," blurted Jackson, his eyes widening in realization. He was like the Argents. He was one of them. He was the bad guys. "Are you— you are?"

Benjamin gave him a grim smile. "Yeah, I am. I hunt werewolf's and I kill them."

"Wait..." A face popped into Jackson's head, making him nervous. "That girl... um, Eléonore, your sister, is she a hunter too?"

"It doesn't matter if she's one, unless you become a werewolf then it'll matter," Benjamin told him. "It will matter a lot."

Jackson felt uneasy. This wasn't going as he planned. All he wanted was to talk to Derek, not be threatened by his teammate who was a werewolf hunter. His eyes darted back to the door, desperate to leave.

Benjamin gave him a friendly smile. "I don't know much about you, but I can tell you're not very smart."

Jackson narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me but—"

"So I'm going to give you a very straightforward advice," Benjamin interrupted him. "Be a werewolf, you die. Don't be a werewolf, you live. Easy choice. I would choose the alive one."

"I always get what I want," Jackson told him.

Benjamin's face darken. "And I always keep my promises." He walked towards him and bumped Jackson shoulder as he walked out of the house. "See you at practice."

Jackson watched him walk out of the burned out house, feeling his body sized in fear. Why was this happening to him? He hadn't done anything.

_Shit_, he thought, _I'm in deep trouble._

* * *

Scott got out of the car before Eléonore parked. He sprinted inside the ice rink, not waiting for her. Quickly finding the parking spot and turning the car off, she ran after him.

Eléonore entered the foreign building, panicking, not knowing where Scott had gone. But then she heard a noise of a machine and followed. She walked down a hallway that was illuminated by an opening. She saw Scott, inside of the ice ring, shouting, at who she guess, Boyd that was on a machine, sweeping the ice. Eléonore hesitated to get on the ice, but stepped in, walking slowly towards Scott.

"Boyd. I just wanna talk. Hey, come on, Boyd, please," Scott called out. "Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything."

"Like the hunters?" Eléonore shouted at him.

Boyd sighed, irritated by them. "He told me about the hunters."

Scott and Eléonore exchange glances, clearly frustrated "And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there're other ways to get it."

Boyd stopped the machine, sighing again. "I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day."

Eléonore scoffed, almost slipping but was steadied by Scott. "Seriously? That's why you got the bite? What a pathetic excuse! At least I understand Erica's and Isaac's but yours, seriously, it's stupid."

Boyd looked at her surprised, Eléonore tried to go towards the machine him but Scott grabbed her arm, holding her back. Deciding to be the good cop, Scott tried reasoning with him again. "If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurts, Scott," came Derek voice from behind them.

Both of them turned around to see Derek with Isaac and Erica, who both were sporting leather jackets like their Alpha. Eléonore couldn't help notice how big the jacket was on Isaac, although it didn't make him look less attractive. What she didn't like was the annoying cocky look he was wearing. The same went to Erica, who looked like a stereotypical blonde; lost look and busy playing with her hair.

Eléonore realized it was the first time she was meeting Derek Hale. He wasn't what she expected, every time she heard his name she just imagined a faceless figure who was full of hatred and rage. But looking at him, in the ice rink, he was so different. He was really young and handsome. She vaguely remembered Kate talking about Derek Hale and saying what set him apart was his clear, haunting eyes. Looking at them she saw what Kate mean. But it was more than that, what stood out for her, was his expression. His expression was serene and slightly amused but his eyes were dark and serious.

"I mean," Derek said. "If you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

The girl in question, twirled a lock of her hair, thinking. "Hmm. In a word... transformative."

She let out a growl, her fangs popping out, to make a point. Eléonore rolled her eyes at the blonde dramatics. She couldn't believe that Erica was the cowering girl with acne that she was comforting in the lockers.

Derek, on the other hand, nodded approvingly. "Isaac?"

Isaac shrugged, his hands shoved inside his jacket. "Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." He shot Eléonore a wicked grin, who in returned gave him an emotionless stare, unimpressed by his transformation.

Derek followed Isaac gaze, curious to who he was looking at. He frowned when he saw her, as it was for the first time he saw, which it was. It looked like he barely noticed that she was next to Scott. He frowned, trying to figure out who she was. Eléonore felt a small spark of triumphant that he didn't know who he was.

"Who is she?" asked Derek, examining her. She looked familiar but Derek was sure that he had never seen her before in his life. "For a second I thought you were the Argent girl, but you're not."

"She's Eléonore Hartmann," Erica said promptly, looking at Derek eagerly waiting for her treat.

Derek's eyes widened, looking intrigued. "Hartmann... as in the sister of the hunter who tried to kill my beta?"

"Sorry about that, but he's still here, as we can all see."

"I finally get to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Eléonore hadn't missed the pointed look Derek gave Isaac.

"All good I hope," she smiled at him.

"Yeah." He glanced at a guilty Isaac."... something like that."

Derek attention shifted from Eléonore, now that he knew who she was, to Scott, who on instinct, pushed Eléonore behind him. She glared at him, offended that he didn't think she could defend herself but didn't say anything, now not being the time to snap at him. Instead, she let him play the hero. Scott looked at Eléonore.

"Stay back," he ordered.

Eléonore stepped to the side, knowing that she was useless when it came to a werewolf fight. She was a weak human while they were werewolves with supernatural strength. Doesn't matter if they were inexperienced betas, they would still be able to crush her skull if they put the effort.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to fight them?" she whispered.

"No," he admitted. "But don't get involved."

"Good luck."

He nodded in appreciation and looked at Derek.

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott said.

Derek smirked. "Then go home, Scott."

Signaling his werewolf's forwards, Isaac and Erica swaggered over to Scott, ready to fight. She watched as Scott punch the ice, his claws bared and raised his head, all wolfed out, ready to fight them.

"I meant fair for them," Scott growled before roaring.

Isaac and Erica lunged at Scott, that he manage to dodge them. They were beating him but somehow Scott manage to overrule them. Scott threw Isaac against the glass. He then proceeded to do the same to Erica, who had gone on top of him. Eléonore was pressed against the machine, watching and mentally cheering for Scott to win the fight when she felt someone grab her by her waist and carry her off.

"What the fuck? Let go." She twisted to see that it was Boyd, who was carrying her towards Derek. When they reached him, Boyd let her go, making her fall to the ground.

"Umph," she grunted, falling on her stomach.

Derek grinned when she fell in front of him. "You know, you're very beautiful."

She scowled at him, getting up and brushing herself. "I know."

Derek raised his eyebrows, amused. "Overconfident much?"

"I've been told I'm a narcissist. Oh, and I've been called egotistical, so that could be it."

"Maybe but then again why is it that hunters have to be extremely attractive? Are you guys purposely like that? To manipulate werewolf's and then kill them?" In the end, he gave her a dangerous look. "Like you're doing to Isaac."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Eléonore snapped but felt her heart rate pick up, feeling uneasy about the whole situation.

"I'm not stupid. You're twisting yourself to him, making him trust you and I don't like that a bit," he said, glaring at her.

"I'm not 'twisting' myself to him. I'm doing nothing. He's the one doing the whole twisting," Eléonore snapped.

"I want you to stay away from him."

"I don't think you understand that he is the one pursuing me. I don't want that."

"Really? That's interesting," Derek said, not believing her. "So shouldn't you be avoiding him then?"

"I have but you sent him to me. He's coming to me. So it's partially your fault if your beta is charmed by my amazing personality," she said sarcastically. "Kinda like you did with Erica. Huh, Derek? I bet you charmed her with your amazing personality. Am I right or am I correct?"

Derek glared at her. "Stay away from my werewolves. Especially Isaac."

"Don't worry about Isaac. I won't go near him," she spat. "He's not worth my time."

Derek raised his eyebrow. "You're lying."

She glared at him. She honestly was getting tired of werewolf's saying that she was lying. "Why the fuck do you care what I do with Isaac? We're not doing anything wrong."

"He's my beta. I don't want him to end up dead," Derek hissed.

"Your beta is still alive, thanks to me."

"Your brother was going to kill him."

"But if it weren't for me, Scott would be only fighting one werewolf, so calm the fuck down, wolfie. If I wanted his head, along with Erica and the rest, I would have gotten you guys killed a long time ago, in a second." Eléonore threatened, snapping her fingers to prove the point. "My kind be that heartless hunter you expect me to be. I have no problem with that."

Derek smiled, despite her threatening him and his pack. "I can see why Isaac is so fascinated with you. You are something."

Eléonore wanted to pull her hair in frustration. Derek one moment wanted her away from his pack and the next he was complimenting her and seeing what apparently Isaac like about her. She could now understand what Benjamin meant by not trusting a werewolf. They were unpredictable and dangerous.

Derek amusement went away as his eyes looked over her, looking annoyed at something. She looked back to see Isaac and Erica on the ground, Scott standing over them. Derek sighed, irritated it his betas incompetence. He strides forward, pushing Eléonore to the side, his way of saying their conversation ended.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him," Scott shouted at the fallen betas. "He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" he threw them towards Derek feet, who didn't look fazed at all.

"It's true. It is about power," Derek agreed.

Eléonore scoffed. "And this is your power? A bunch of sixteen-year-old teenagers who have social anxiety? You can do so much better."

Derek looked over his shoulder and looked at her in annoyance. "Yeah, I actually did. I had someone else but your brother and the Argent's killed him."

She swallowed, knowing what he was talking about.

He walked towards Scott and shifted into his werewolf self. Derek growled and started attacking him. This time, Scott wasn't able to beat him. Eléonore gasped in horror when she saw Derek slash into his abdomen. That wasn't good, not at all. She knew that Alpha injuries were very lethal. It was impressive that Scott stood his ground, trying to fight back. But in the end Derek threw Scott to the ground, his foot crushing his throat.

She tried to rush to Scott side but was held back by Boyd. "Let go. They're done," she hissed venomously.

Boyd only half listened to her. He waited until Derek walked away and he dragged her towards Scott, not letting Eléonore go, despite her struggle. They stopped in front of a bloody and beaten Scott. She bit her lip, cringing at the sight of him.

"Don't. You don't wanna be like them," Scott panted, still trying to reason with him, even after everything.

"You're right," Boyd nodded raising his shirt, revealing he had already gotten the bite. He gave him a strange smile, almost admiring. "I wanna be like you."

He finally let go of Eléonore, walking away from them, joining Isaac and Erica who were shuffling off, rubbing themselves. The werewolves left the rink, leaving them alone. Eléonore rushed to Scott side, turning him around gently.

"Scott? Can you hear me? Why aren't you healing?" she asked, pressing her hands to his wounded side. Her hands were getting covered in his blood. "Shit, Scott! Answer me."

"I'm fine," he breathed.

"No, you're not," she snapped. She used her skirt to stop the blood from his wound. "We need to get you out."

"Eléonore..."

"What? What is it?"

"Vet," he croaked. "Take me to the animal clinic."

She blinked."The vet? Are you sure? Don't you—?"

"No," he said forcefully. "The vet. He'll know what to do."

She didn't ask who Scott was referring to. He was probably delirious from the loss of blood. She reluctantly nodded, helping him get up. "Alright let's take you to the vet."

"Thank you," he wheezed, clinging to her.

"Don't thank me yet," she muttered, praying that he would make it to the vet. She didn't want to deal with the guilt of his death.

* * *

"Hope you feel ashamed of being beaten by an Omega," Derek told Isaac and Erica.

Boyd smirked, amused of his new packmates. How confident they had been and in the end, they were thrown around like rag dolls.

"It's not our fault Scott beat us," Erica grumbled.

"Yes, it was," snorted Boyd. "You guys were pathetic."

"Shut the fuck up Boyd. Didn't see you doing anything," snapped Isaac, who was sitting down, rubbing his wrist that was formerly broken.

Boyd continued smirking. Erica wasn't done defending herself but Isaac was. He was now focused on something else. Getting up, he walked towards Derek, hesitant and curious.

"What were you talking about with Eléonore?" he asked timidly. A partial reason Isaac had gotten thrown was because he had gotten distracted by seeing Derek talk to Eléonore. What did he want with her?

Derek narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Why do you care Isaac? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Wh—what? No! I was just wondering," he stuttered.

"Then don't wonder. It's none of your concern," Derek bit, although he was thinking about potentially using Isaac hold on the girl in the future.

Isaac stepped away, angry with himself, angry at Derek, angry at Scott, and even angry at Eléonore. He sat down again and glared at the wall.

Derek looked at his two injured betas. "Rest because tomorrow I'm going to start training you guys. You clearly need it from today's embarrassing performance."

Erica groaned, throwing her head back, mumbling about murder and werewolf's.

* * *

"Look I'm so sorry that I'm just dropping you off. I would come with you, but I have to go back home. I'm now back living in my apartment and Ben is probably wondering where am I. And he saw me with you in lunch so he definitely going to think I'm with you, which I am but I can't be seen with you, just like Allison. It's for your safety," she rambled, apologetic for not being to help Scott. "It's not like I want to kill you."

Scott waved her off. "It's fine. I get it. But I thought you weren't talking to Benjamin? I know you talked to him today but I mean, like, overall. You guys we're in a fight."

"I made up with him. He came over and apologized last night while you guys were at your double date."

"That's great. You shouldn't be fighting with him. He's your brother, despite everything." Scott smiled at her, happy for her.

"I'm sorry about dropping you off but call me if you need anything. I mean it."

"I'll take your word, Ellie," Scott said, smiling.

"Ellie?" she said, raising her eyebrow in surprise.

Scott's eyes widened. "Oh—um, sorry. It's just I hear Allison call you that. Then Lydia started calling you that... so I assumed... I—I'm sorry—"

Eléonore laughed. "Scott it's fine. You can call me Ellie, I mean, we _are _friends. I was just surprised but in a good way. I liked it. It kinda means you trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," Scott smiled, relaxed that she wasn't angry. "This is good, okay. I'm glad were friends and I can call you Ellie."

"As long as I can call you Scotty," she joked.

"Deal," he laughed.

"Great. Now get out of my car and get that wound fix. Allison will kill me if you died on my watch. So will my brother if I get blood in the car."

He nodded and opened the door of the car. He hissed when he got out of the car but manage to compose himself. She turned on the car.

"Eleonore, hold on."

She looked up and saw Scott looking down. "Did you mean what you said to Derek?" he asked cautiously.

She frowned, not sure what he meant. "What _did _I say to Derek?"

"You would become what he feared," he said quietly.

"Oh." She looked away and gripped the steering wheel, shakily exhaling. "You heard?"

"Even when I was fighting with two betas, I could still hear what you guys were saying."

"Scott—"

"I just want to know. Don't lie to me. I'm not attacking you."

"I know when I said that I might have come off as—"

"Threatening? Manipulative? Distrusting?"

"Yes. All of them. I did sound like a bitch. I said it to scare him."

"Well, it worked," Scott offered. "Derek was scared."

"I only said it because I was angry. That he was threatening me, he sent his stupid betas after you. I wanted to scare him."

"Did you mean it?"

"I hope not. I don't want to be like them."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"Scott, are you angry?"

"No, I'm not." He shook his head but Eléonore was unconvinced by his tense expression.

"So... we're good?"

"We're good," he reassured. "I didn't do this to pick a fight, I just wanted to reassure myself."

He pulled away from the car and limped off to the clinic. Eléonore watched him until he entered the building. She drove off, going towards Allison house when she remembered she wasn't staying there anymore. She drove to her apartment and went up the elevator walking to her home. Opening the apartment, Eléonore walked in the familiar place, that was completely empty.

"Great now I'm a jerk," she muttered, annoyed that Benjamin wasn't here. She should have called, to make sure he was home, saving her from coming here and not staying with Scott.

She stood in the middle of the living room, remembering the last time she was in here. Everything was the same, except there were cartons of food and wrappers everywhere.

"Seriously?" she groaned, going around and cleaning the living room. God Benjamin was such a slob. She was only gone for a few days and the place looked like a dump. Through the boxes of empty food cartons, she found a note that the idiot of her brother thought it was a good idea to place.

_**Sorry, I'm not here. Had business to attend with the Argents. Really wanted to spend the night with you, as a welcome back. But I bought you ice cream. Can you clean up the apartment? **__**Love you.  
**__**\- Ben**_

She sighed but allowed a small smile form. Typical Benjamin. At least he got her ice cream. It better be her favorite, if not she will get everything out of the trash can and throw it like confetti around the apartment. Going to the fridge, she opened the freezer and rummaged until she found what she was looking for, Benjamin ticket to a clean apartment.

"Yes," she sighed in relieved. "Vanilla, thank you, Benjamin."

She grabbed a spoon and ate straight from the container, sitting down on the kitchen counter, contemplating about everything that happened today.

She honestly wasn't surprised that Derek added a new member to his pack. Alphas, especially who felt they were being threatened, liked to have many betas as possible, to strengthen their power and threat. It was like a defense mechanism, her father had told her a long time ago. He had also told her that they would go for people who had the physical strength.

Which was why she was surprised that Derek was choosing teenagers members of his pack. Erica seemed to absorbed with her look while Isaac was too busy being an asshole. Teenagers were unstable and unreliable.

Benjamin would be a perfect example. Once upon a time, he was someone with a bright future and now he is desperately trying to cling to something so he won't drown. He is a total train wreck. Or her. She used to be against werewolf's and now she's friends with one and made out with another one. Yep, teenagers are unstable, especially if they are the Hartmann siblings.

She frowned, remembering Benjamin and how he acted earlier in the day. Benjamin behavior was very... supportive, completely unlike him nowadays. He didn't question her, just let her go and do her thing. It wasn't foreign. It was just odd. His behavior reminded her of his old self; her old Benjamin. The considerate, level headed Benjamin she knew back in France. The one she could trust and tell her what she was actually doing, even invite him to reason with Boyd and Derek. If Benjamin would have there he would have made Boyd regret accepting the bite. He would have defended her from Derek.

_Ugh_, she shuddered. _That fucking hairy asshole. _

Derek had really gotten on her nerves. She hates that the werewolves don't trust her. Derek, and even Scott. She knows that Scott is wary of her, he won't say it but she can see it in his eyes, his hesitation whenever he mentions a werewolf. So it was a surprise that he asked for her help. Eléonore wondered what made her agree: to gain Scott trust or to keep Benjamin and the Argent's from the werewolves. It didn't matter which reason, she had benefited in the end. She earned Scott completely trust her and Benjamin seemingly promised to stay out of her business.

_Wonder how long that's going to last, _the stupid voice in her head said tauntingly. _You do have the tendency to digging yourself deeper in a hole. Like with Scott. Oh, and don't forget about Isaac._

_God, shut up! _she ordered the voice. Sometime Eléonore wondered if she was crazy for hearing that voice in her head. But she would convince herself that it was her very unsupportive conscience. She went for another spoonful of ice cream and realized that she had finished it.

"Shit," she muttered, not feeling bad that she finished. She had a rough day, and last night. Besides the ice cream carton was small, in her opinion. Sighing, Eléonore threw the empty carton in the trash and headed to her room, to dump her stuff and take a long, cold, shower.

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be short but it ended up being longer than I thought. So... whatever, hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Thank you for all those who have followed, favorited and reviewed. You guys are awesome. Leave reviews to tell what you think of this chapter (or the story).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, but I do own my OC's**


	10. Crawling Back To You

**Warning: some M rated material for sexual context in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Crawling Back To You**

* * *

_"That the nights were mainly made for saying_

_Things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_

_'Cause I always do_

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

_Now I've thought it through, crawling back to you_

_So have you got the guts?"_

**— Do I Wanna Know?, Arctic Monkeys**

* * *

"Why are we here?" was the first question Benjamin asked Chris when he parked in front of the animal clinic. He had other questions but the curiosity of why they were in an animal clinic won.

"We want to ask the vet some questions," Chris said, getting out of the car. Benjamin nodded and did the same thing. His phoned beeped as they entered the building. He fell back, as Gerard and Chris continued and went to talk to the vet. He saw that it was a text from Eléonore.

**Eléonore:_ Thanks for the welcoming party. It wasn't necessary._**

**Benjamin:_ I left you a note. Didn't you get it?_**

From the background, Benjamin could hear the vet talking to the Argent's, urging him to stop texting her and quickly typed one more text.

**_Benjamin:_ Are you mad I'm not home? I got you ice cream. I'll talk to you later.**

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent "closed" sign," the vet voice drifted.

"Hello, Alan. It's been a while. The last I heard, you had retired," Gerard answered back coldly.

Benjamin quickly glance at his phone, seeing Eléonore hadn't responded back. Holding back a frustrated sigh, he shoved his phone in his pocket and joined the other men. Benjamin faltered when he saw the body of Bennett in a table where the Argent's and the vet, Scott's boss. He tried to hide his repulsed face at the gruesome state of the corpse.

Benjamin hadn't really known Bennett that well but he had like him. They had talked a little about hunting and his motorcycle. Bennett had actually promised to take Benjamin to out of town to ride motorcycles together, something that Benjamin had agreed eagerly. He was a total bike fanatic. It had been a while since he had ridden one and spend time with a guy to just hanging out. And now looking at Bennett's disgusting corpse, it was never going to happen.

Deaton looked at them coolly."Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." Glancing at Benjamin, he added, "And I see that you guys brought one of your little trainees."

"What the hell does that mean?" Benjamin demanded, stepping forward but was pushed back by Chris who shot him a warning look.

Chris pointed at the body. "If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours."

Deaton narrowed his eyes. "I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips. So don't assume I will be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only twenty-four," Chris reminded him.

"Killers come in all ages," Deaton responded back coolly.

Gerard looked at him frostily. "All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us."

Chris interjected. "How about you tell us what you found?"

Deaton pointed at this cut in the neck of the body. "See this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. This isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose."

Benjamin looked at Deaton in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Relating to the spine," Gerard said, understanding what the vet was talking about.

"That's right, Deaton nodded. "Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side." His fingers traced the jagged claw marks in the corpse chest.

"Five for each finger," Chris said.

"Each claw," Gerard corrected his son.

Deaton ignoring them continued, moving his hands as he explained. "As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the ribcage with ease."

Benjamin stilled when he a noise caught his attention. He swore he heard shuffling coming from outside the office. He stepped away from the body and cautiously walked around, trying to see where it came from. Straining his ears he couldn't hear that noise again.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Benjamin asked, from his spot, still looking around the small place. His stomach lurching, thinking about Eléonore. That could have been her body.

"No," said the vet.

"Any idea at all what killed him?" Chris asked.

Deaton shook his head. "No. But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds."

"If you're saying we should be cautious? We get it," Benjamin snapped.

"I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid," Deaton warned them, looking at each one in the eyes. "Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten."

"Okay, so he paralyzed him and didn't eat him. What's the big deal?" Benjamin asked, not understanding what was to be afraid off.

Deaton gave him an impassive look. "Because that means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose."

The three hunters glanced at each other.

"Well thank you, Deaton," said Chris politely but his eyes had this cold reflection.

The vet raised his hand, indicating them to exit. They all walked out of the room, Benjamin giving the corpse one last glance before following the Argent's.

He didn't say anything as Chris argued with his father about their current situation. All he could think about was what the vet said. The creature was killing people out of... what? Vengeance? Anger? Pleasure? All of the above? It had killed a hunter and Isaac's father. Two unlikely people but were tied to something. Both had some relation to the supernatural. Bennett was a hunter and Mr. Lahey had a werewolf son.

Did that creature have a vendetta against the supernatural? he wondered.

"Benjamin," Gerard called his attention.

Benjamin turned to see that Chris was already inside a car. "Oh. I'm sorry for not listening. I was just thinking about what the vet said about the creature and its purpose of killing."

"It's fine. I actually just want to talk to you," said Gerard, taking a step towards Benjamin, placing a hand on the younger hunter.

"Really? About what?"

"Your sister," he said, smilingly tightly.

"Eléonore? What about her?" Benjamin asked suspiciously.

"I need you to keep Eléonore in line," Gerard ordered him.

Benjamin looked at him, frowning. "What do you mean by that? She hasn't done anything." That you know of.

Gerard gave him a cold, calculating smile. "Son, I understand that you and Eléonore have been having problems—"

"We've worked them out. She's now living with me if that's what you're asking," Benjamin cut him off, not wanting for him to interfere in his relationship with his sister.

He didn't trust the older Argent. Something about him gave him a bad vibe. It made him anxious how much Chris trusted but then again he was his father, it was obvious he would put all his faith to him. It made Benjamin wondered if that's how his relationship with his dad would have been when he was older, if he hadn't died.

"Let me finish boy," Gerard's voice raised significantly, making Benjamin take a step back. "Good. Now listen to me. I knew your father and we both know he wouldn't tolerate this nonsense your sister is doing, defending werewolf's and not following the family business. She needs to be disciplined, your father would have done that if he was still alive."

Benjamin took a sharp breath, knowing full well what he would have done to Eléonore at her behavior. He would have to discipline her for being weak willed and Benjamin for not stopping her.

"Sir, with all due respect, my father is dead so I now make the decision of how to 'discipline' my sister, who hasn't done anything wrong," Benjamin stated, looking at Gerard straight in the eye. "I would appreciate if you let me deal with her my way."

Gerard blinked, surprised at his slight defiance when Benjamin would always submit to the older hunters orders. "Very well. She's your sister, you make the decisions."

"Thank you, sir. Good night." He gave Gerard a terse smile, walking away and getting in the car with Chris.

"What me to take you to your home?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah. That would be great," Benjamin said.

He took out his phone and saw that Eléonore had left various messages.

**_Eléonore:_ I found it in the pile of crap that once was called our table.**

**_Eléonore:_ Not mad just irritated at the mess.**

**_Eléonore:_ And I ate all the ice cream. Oops.**

**_Eléonore:_ When are you coming home?**

**_Eléonore:_ BTW, thanks for sort of trusting me. Love you.**

He put the phone down, glancing at the window, watching the trees passed by in a blur.

Eléonore was just a kid. Just like him. At times he felt like he was a toddler wearing his parent's clothes when he was with the Argent's. He knew that Eléonore hated him being like this. But he had no choice. He'd rather it be him than her. She was the only thing he had left in the world. He would do anything to keep her safe even if it meant to have her hate him in the process.

Benjamin: Love you too. Be there in a few.

* * *

Eléonore was sitting in her bed, doing her homework. After her shower, she decided to do something productive. She could be doing it at the desk but she wanted to be comfortable while doing her homework. She was all alone in the house.

Her phone started ringing. She saw who was calling her: Scott.

She frowned, why was Scott calling her? Did something happen? Curious, she answered it hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Eléonore," he said hesitantly. "It's Scott."

"Oh, um, hi, Scott. What's up? Are you still at the clinic?"

"No, I'm not. I left a while ago."

"Is everything alright? I mean with your wound?"

"Uh, no. I still have it, it hasn't healed yet. The vet said it was going to take a while to heal."

"Yeah because an Alpha gave to you," she said, remembering about what her father had taught her a long time ago.

"How did you—never mind. You're a hunter. Of course, you know. I should have asked you to check my wound. It would have saved me from—" Scott cut himself off. "The visit to the vet."

"From what? What happened?" Eléonore asked, getting up from her desk and sitting down in her bed.

"Nothing. Nothing happened to me. It's just when I was there—" he stopped himself again, hesitating. As if he wasn't sure whether he should tell her.

"Scott you can trust me. But if you don't want to tell me that fine," Eléonore assured him but was secretly hoping he would tell her.

"The Argent's came to the animal clinic," he said hastily.

"And my brother was there with them," Eléonore realized, unfazed. "Of course."

"You knew he was going to be there with them?" Scott accused. "A warning would have been nice."

"No, I didn't know they were there. I just knew that he was with the Argent's," she clarified, not wanting Scott to think she threw him to the shark pit.

"Oh. Sorry I just—"

"Thought I had set you up? It's fine. I would have thought the same."

Scott sighed through the other end. "I know I come off as if I don't trust you but I do. I'm just a little paranoid, being an omega and hunters threatening to kill me. That's all, it's not personal. With what's going on, I need to know who can I trust and who I should stay away from."

"I understand. It must be difficult for you but I think you're doing a great job. And you're not an Omega. You have a pack. Us. Allison, Stiles and, if you trust, even me. You can trust me. I'm not like them. At least I try to."

"Thank you, Ellie. That really did make me feel better," Scott said, his voice calmer.

"You're welcome. And I know that wasn't the reason you called me, to vent about your problems. What do you need Scott?"

"I know this asking a bit much, but can you pick up Stiles from the car shop?"

Eléonore looked at the phone in confusion, "Uh, why can't he take himself? Didn't he take it so it can't get fixed?" She had received a text from Stiles saying that the bitch of Erica (Stiles's words, not hers) had broken something from his Jeep, knocked him out with the piece and threw him in a dumpster, him waking up hours later.

She had laughed at the text. Despite Erica new found bitchiness, Eléonore liked her confidence.

"Yeah, but something happened it the car shop, including the jeep."

"What happened in the car shop?" Eléonore asked worriedly.

"It's a long story, but if you pick up Stiles he'll tell you everything that happened," Scott said, obviously trying to bribe her.

"Not that I don't want to because I remember to owe you, but why can't you pick him up?" Eléonore asked.

"Oh, well um, you see. I'm currently waiting for Allison."

"Oh, I think she mentioned to me about meeting in the forest."

"Yeah. We had planned to meet in the forest but she hasn't come yet but I want to wait some more. It's fine if you—"

"Scott it's fine. Be with Allison. I'll pick him up. No problem," she cut him off, already getting up from her bed.

"Thank you so much. I owe you. And Stiles cause he's going to be pissed off that I ditch him for Allison. Again," he groaned.

"Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he isn't pissed."

After another reassurance, Eléonore hanged up slipped on her shoes and a jacket and quickly headed out to her car. She groaned when she saw that it was raining outside. She ran to her car and drove to the car shop, where it was filled with cop cars and ambulance. It was a crime scene.

"What hell happened here?" she said to herself. She got out of the car, putting her hoodie on and looked for the twitchy boy. And she did found him, Eléonore heard him before she was him. He was shouting at his dad for them to wash his jeep.

"Stiles!" she called out his name, waving at him.

He turned around and look appalled to see her. He blinked various time and ran towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked confused.

"I'm taking you home."

Stiles looked aghast. "Wha—what?! Where's Scott?! He was supposed to pick me up," he yelled, moving his arms around.

"Not anymore. He called me and asked me to pick you up. Now let's go, we're getting wet," she said, shielding herself from the rain.

"Why couldn't he pick me up?" Stiles demanded, ignoring her request to go.

Eléonore sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be happy about what she was going to say. "He's with Allison. An opportunity opened up for them and they took it."

"Wow. He ditches me for her. Again," he grumbled, looking beyond annoyed and frustrated.

"At least he made sure that you were taken home."

"What am I five?" he snapped. "I don't need you."

"Scott asks a pretty, single girl, who wants to pick up his single best friend. And you're complaining? Ungrateful much?"

"What no—no. Not at all! I just, he—" Stiles said hurriedly. "I just really need to tell him something important."

"Well tell me. If it's something important was probably going to find out. Supernatural or not," Eléonore said. "Now let's go."

Stomping like a five-year-old, Stiles went to her car and got in. Exasperated by his childish behavior, she rolled her eyes and ran to the car to get away from the rain.

"Why are the cops here?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Scott didn't tell you? Like at all?" Stiles looked surprised.

"No, that's how he bribed me to pick you up," she said, smiling slightly.

Stiles gave her a strange look. "By not telling you?"

"Yep. He said if I wanted to know what happened I should pick you up but I had already assumed something bad happened."

"Yeah. Something bad happened," Stiles agreed. "Really bad."

"Then enlighten me Stilinski. What happens to you and your precious Jeep?"

"Okay, but the only reason I'm telling you is because you complimented my car."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. _Stiles Stilinski you are one of a kind._

Stiles then retold everything that had happened in the car shop. He explained about the sticky substance that he had touched and ended up being paralyzed. He had managed to call 911 before he became completely immobilized. He had watched a mysterious creature kill the rude mechanic. And then the creature had stopped in front of him. What shortened him the most was its reaction. It didn't do anything of him, it just fled, leaving him on the floor.

"Was it like Scott?"

"No, it isn't like Scott. I mean, its eyes were almost like, reptilian. But there was something about them."

"What do you mean?" Eléonore asked.

Stiles seemed to struggle how to explain it. "You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes and you feel like you know 'em but you just can't figure out who it is? "

"Are you saying you know who it is?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, but I think it knew me."

She pressed her lips tightly and tried not to let that bother her.

* * *

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek shouted at his fallen betas, annoyed at how they were easily beaten by him.

They had been training for over an hour and not once had any of his betas had beaten Darek. At first, it was amusing but now it was pathetic and prove him wrong at their predictability, Erica launched herself, kissing him ferociously. Derek pushed her off, glaring at her.

"That's the last time you do that," he growled.

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" Erica demanded.

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you," Derek told her. She frowned, taking in his words.

Isaac groaned. "Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal."

"Come here," Derek grabbed Isaac's hand and crushed it, making him groan in pain. "A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!" His betas coward, scared of him.

Isaac glared at him, through gritted teeth asked, "If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?"

Derek frowned, "I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know," pausing, looking thoughtful, added, "As fast as I can teach you."

Isaac grumbled profanities under his breath, clutching his broken arm to his chest. Derek was about to leave them when he turned around and walked in front of Isaac.

"Also, you can now pursue Eléonore freely, without having to hide it from me," Derek told him.

"What—what are you talking about?" Isaac stammered, his face becoming flushed with his thoughts unwillingly thinking about her and his mouth pressed in her neck.

"I know, Isaac. I'm not stupid," Derek said, giving him a sharp look. "But be careful, don't make me regret it."

_He's up to something,_ a voice in his head warned him. _That's the only explanation he wants you to go near her. Ever heard the saying keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Guess what she is?_

"Eléonore?" Erica questioned when Derek left them.

"Is there a problem with her?" Isaac snapped.

Erica raised her hand in surrender. "No. Of course not. I actually like her."

"Eléonore? Are you talking about the hunter that was in the ice rink?" Boyd asked skeptically.

"Yeah her. Isaac has like a huge crush on her," said Erica, grinning.

"Shut the fuck up!" snarled Isaac, not wanting to talk about Eléonore.

"I think you should be careful," Boyd said.

"I won't get killed by the hunters," Isaac dismissed him.

"I was talking about her," Boyd said.

Both Isaac and Erica looked at him in surprise. Why the hell was he talking about? Yes, Eléonore was scary and a bit violent but there was nothing to worry about. Isaac remembered how swiftly he picked her up without any struggle.

Erica spoke up. "What do you mean about her? She's not exactly dangerous, she's like like five feet something. She's alright, unlike her other bitch friends. And she likes werewolves. I mean she's friends with Scott and—"

"Made out with me," he added under his breath.

"What?" Erica demanded, her head whipping towards him. "Did you say—"

"No! I said nothing," Isaac denied.

Erica narrowed her eyes suspiciously, knowing full well that he was lying to her, but before she could say more, Boyd spoke up.

"I'm just saying be careful. She was talking to Derek a the rink and she was threatening to kill us if we got in her way. I don't think you should trust her completely despite her good qualities. She's still our enemy. I feel like Derek just wants you to use her to get information. And I bet that her brother is thinking the same thing."

Isaac looked down to the floor, contemplating what Boyd said. He didn't want to believe him. Boyd was just being a pessimist. But a small part of his brain agreed with Boyd. He didn't know Eléonore. He didn't even know what she felt about him. Just because they flirted and kissed, it doesn't mean anything. It could mean nothing for her. So many possibilities and so many outcomes.

Doesn't matter what happens, this was going to end up ruining one of them. And he feared it would be him.

* * *

The entire time Eléonore drove to the Stilinski house, it had been silent. The only time they talked was when he told her where to drive. When they got there, she stared at the house. None of them moved, staying still in their seats

"Nice house" she finally said.

"Thanks," Stiles said, fiddling with the seatbelt. He accidentally unbuckled himself, smacking himself in the face with the buckle. "Fuck!"

"Reminds me of the one I use to live in France," Eléonore said, seemingly oblivious of Stiles whimpers of pain.

"Really?" he said in a strangled voice, rubbing his face furiously.

"We owned a few houses, well my parents owned to be more accurate. But now Benjamin owns them. It was our summer house, the one that I'm reminded," she clarified. "I broke my arm one time when I was climbing a tree that was in front of our yard. I got in trouble for climbing it."

"Cool," Stiles said, finally over his pain. "Well, I better go before I lose another eye. Thanks for the ride."

He clumsily got out of the car, with Eléonore at his heel. He opened the door of his house but jumped when he saw that she was behind him.

"Shit," he gasped. She smiled at his exaggerated reaction. Stiles, recollecting himself, gestured her to come on in.

Once inside, they stood in the living room for a while, silently. Stiles was looking at her while she examined the place.

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"Scott asked me to keep an eye on you tonight," she explained calmly. "He worries about his best friend."

"Don't you have a home to stay at?"

"I'm not going to stay all night, just a couple of hours. And Benjamin isn't home, he's dealing with some hunter business. He won't mind me taking care of a civilian. Besides, if I don't watch you, Scott will kill me. And I don't particularly want to die like my parents."

"Your parents were murdered?" Stiles asked wearily.

"Killed by a werewolf," she said bluntly. "But you can also say they were murdered. Potato, potato."

"Oh." Stiles looked uncomfortable at her bluntness and cleared his throat. "Yeah. Okay. Do you wanna go to my room?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

Stiles bobbed his head nervously, standing in front of her.

"Don't tell me this is the first time a girl goes to your room?" she teased.

"No," he denied.

"Really?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"No," he said, looking deflated. Seconds passed, nothing happening. She raised her eyebrows expectantly when he didn't move.

"Unless the living room is your room..." she trailed off, motioning her hand around the place.

"Oh, crap. Right... um, follow me," he stumbled a little but motioned her to follow him. Walking behind him, they headed to his room.

"Well, make yourself home," he said while scrambling around the room, trying to tidy the place. Eléonore took a seat in his desk chair. She examined his room, liking how much he had it covered with posters.

"Nice room," she complimented.

"Thanks."

She had been staring at one of the posters when Stiles spoke up again.

"Why do I need to be taken care of again? Not that I'm complaining," he added hastily when he saw her face.

"You were paralyzed by a reptilian monster. That said monster killed the mechanic that was looking at your piece of crap—"

"Hey respect my car," Stiles scolded.

"I've heard you call it a piece of crap."

"It's okay if I call it. But not you. I have the right, you haven't earned it."

"So I need to earn the right to insult your crap of a car? What the hell I'm I supposed to do? Wash your car?" she asked in disbelief.

"If you do it in a bikini, you can hit that piece of crap," Stiles said, moving his eyebrows suggestively, making her snort.

"Anywho, going back to protecting you from a reptile that usually kills anybody that gets paralyzed. You're still alive, and you were paralyzed. That puts you in a compromising position. We just want to make sure that nothing happens to you."

"Do you actually care what happens to me?" Stiles questioned.

"Of course, I do. Scott cares about you, I like Scott. Also, I respect you despite your weirdness."

"You respect me?" Stiles looked shocked. "Me? Stiles Stilinski? The weak human? What is there to respect?"

Eléonore sighed, fiddling with her jacket and tried to explain to Stiles what she saw in him. "Yes, I do. I mean, you 'the weak human' is still alive. That is impressive. I know that it was you who figured out about Scott being a werewolf. Took care of Scott when he would wolf out. I think you're pretty remarkable. Even my brother has admitted, being impressed by your intelligence. Scott is the brawn, your the brain. Without the brain, the human continues. Without the brain, the human dies. Trust me, don't underestimate yourself."

Stiles turned pink, flustered and embarrassed of what she said about him. "T—thanks," he stammered. "I never thought about it that way."

Eléonore shrugged, not seeing the big deal. "I'm just stating what I see."

That was the end of the conversation. Silence filled the room. Eléonore watched as Stiles, shuffled around, clearly nervous being around her. As she stared at him, she noticed his features. Despite being pale, skinny, twitchy, clumsy, and having a horrible haircut, he was cute. He was cute in the weird boy kind of cute. He had a nice mouth, he was tall, pretty eyes, long eyelashes, soft hands, and from the jeans he was currently wearing, she could tell, had a big bulge. She wondered if he ever had sex. Probably not. He had that desperate virgin scent, just like her.

Ever since she came to Beacon Hills all Eléonore had wanted was to find someone to lose her virginity. She didn't care if it was a one-time thing, she wanted it to happen. Eléonore was tired of being made fun of being a prude, too picky, or boring. Which she wasn't, but they didn't know that.

Back in France, she got around to do a lot of things with boys, but not one of them was sex. All her rendezvous with the boys were when her parents were out of the town, (they considered dating a distraction) in any place that they wouldn't be caught. Forest, scars, even school. Eléonore had come close a few times but had put a halt to it. Yes, she wanted to have sex but she was not going to do it for the first time in a fucking shed. Her only demand was for it to be in a bed, she had class and pride.

All Eléonore wanted was to have fun, and for the first time she could without why restrictions. Before she had her father would be breathing down her neck, telling her what to do or what not to do. Her mother would tell her to focus on solely in school and in her training. But now there was no one telling her what to do, she could finally make her own decisions. She was free from all the people that made her life miserable.

Eléonore came back to present when she heard Stiles tripped over something on the floor. Eléonore smiled at him sprawled on the floor. She could feel her stomach tighten, the desperation growing. The one she had been ever since she and Isaac kissed. He had left her wanting more. That feeling had put her in a desperate position for release.

"You okay?" she said, walking towards him.

Stiles' face was a bit red, embarrassed from tripping. "Pfft. I'm fine. Just, you know just chilling." He moved around the floor, looking like a worm, propping himself up, to look as if he was relaxing, "See? Just chilling."

Still smiling, she went on her knees, "Then you wouldn't mind if I joined you?"

Stiles, looking nervous at her proximity, nodded vigorously. "No, of course not. Join me."

Eléonore sat next to him her hip touching his. At the corner of her eyes, she saw him exhale, looking petrified at how close she was. Eléonore smirked, liking how he was reacting towards her. This was going to be easier than she expected.

_Are you sure you want to do this with him?_ a voice inside her head whined, sounding disgruntled. Who cares who it is, as long as it happens, don't be so picky, she argued. But she knew that she did care, she wanted to have fun with the infuriating Isaac Lahey werewolf.

_This is why exactly I want it to be Stiles_, she screamed to the voice. _To forget about Isaac. He's not good for me._

_I thought you were finally free,_ was the last argument. _To be able to go whatever you wanted?_

Down with that voice, she acted on her plan. She leaned in, pressing her lips against Stiles, just to see how he would react. He opened his eyes, looking shocked, but didn't move away from her. Taking that as consent, she started to move her lips, applying more pressure. Stiles was still for a few seconds before he started responding back.

"What about Isaac?" he said, breaking apart.

She glared at him, annoyed at him for bringing the werewolf up, that she was desperately trying to forget. "What about him?" she asked tersely.

"I thought you liked him," Stiles said nervously. "Not that I'm complaining—"

"Really? Then why are we not kissing?" Eléonore demanded.

"Because it don't want Isaac to kill me. He's a werewolf and I'm human so there's no competition—" She shut him up by kissing his jaw and then cheek and then the mouth.

"Does it look like I like him right now?" she whispered to his ear. Stiles shuddered at her proximity.

A part of her had lost some of the enthusiasm of the mentioned of Isaac but she was determined to go through with her plan. Eléonore wasn't sure why she was desperate to go through this. It was more than sexually frustrated, it was more that she was trying to prove something to herself. But what?

Moving her mouth from his jaw, she kissed him roughly. She gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Their noses bumped against each other, until Stiles tilted his head sideways, giving more access to her mouth. After a while they got familiar with each other, Stiles got bolder by sticking his tongue out to graze her lower lip. Eléonore hummed in approval.

Eléonore was pushing his shirt higher and higher until it got caught his arms. Stiles pulled away from her peeling of his shirt, throwing it to the side. Eléonore grinned, pushing herself up, to take her shirt off, leaving only her bra. Then she pushed Stiles to sit down before straddling. When she sat down, she could feel her erection poking her in between her legs. Deciding to tease him, she rubbed herself against him. That elicit a moan from him.

"Ahh. Eléonore," Stiles moaned.

"Maybe we should move this to the bed?" she whispered.

Stiles bobbed his head. "Definitely. Don't want to get uncomfortable."

She grinned, hopping off him and sitting in the bed. Stiles scrambled to the bed, without warning crashed his mouth to hers, pushing her back. She pulled away when she felt something poke her. Her eyes drifted down to his erection.

Stiles looked nervous at her stare. "Is there something wrong?"

She looked at him, grinning. "No, everything is fine."

Stiles nervousness disappeared. "Good, good."

Eléonore rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and fucking take my bra."

Stiles gaped at her word choice but nodded. He clumsily put his hand on her back, struggling a little to unhook her bra. She smiled at his eagerness. When he finally was able to take it off, he flung it to the side. Now it was his turn to ogle at Eléonore. She grinned at his dumbstruck reaction. She propped herself up and kissed away his surprised expression. Stiles immediately reached, his hand hesitantly roaming around her body. His hand grazed over left breath. She arched her back, making him add more pressure, flicking one of her harden nipples. He leaned in a pressed a kiss to them and moved his mouth back to her, but kept has hand in her breast.

As much as she enjoyed Stiles play in with her nipples, she was getting impatient, not liking the slow pace. Flipping them over, making her be on top, wanting to be dominant. She leaned in her mouth inch away from his, whispered, "Your pants are getting in our way. Shall we take them off?"

Stiles looked as if his birthday had come early. "God yes."

Unbuttoning his jeans, she was about to pull down his pants when—

"Stiles?" someone called out his name. Immediately, Stiles jumped, pushing Eléonore off his lap, making her fall to the floor with a thud. "Stiles! Is everything alright?" called out the voice again.

"Shit," he said, scrambling up, buttoning his pants and fixing his pants. "Everything is fine!" he shouted to the door.

"Who is it?" Eléonore hissed, grabbing her bra and shirt, quickly putting them on.

"My dad," Stiles moaned. "Crap what am I going to do with this?" he pointed to his still up erection.

"How it that still up? Your dad ruined the mood," she hissed, looking at him in disbelief.

Stiles huffed, "Sorry if my body hasn't caught up with my brain."

"Stiles? Are you here?" called out Sheriff Stilinski.

"Yeah, dad. In my room," he called out.

"He's going to come up, " she realized, panicking. She could hear him going upstairs. She didn't know how the Sheriff would feel to have his son alone with a girl in his room.

"Maybe we can hide you in my closet?" He suggested hopefully.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she whispered harshly. "I'm not hiding in your closet."

"Sorry. Just a suggestion. He probably doesn't even know you're here," Stiles said.

"Stiles, whose car is it in the driveway?" asked the Sheriff.

"Spoke too soon," he muttered. _Dumbass,_ she mouthed at him. Sighing, she realized that she had to take matters in her hand, like always.

"My car," Eléonore answered, opening the door, facing a surprised Sheriff Stilinski.

"What are you—oh hey, dad. What is up?"

The sheriff looked at them back and forth. Not being able to believe that there was a girl in his son's room. "Stiles, who's this?" he asked, looking at Eléonore, who smiled at him.

"A girl," Stiles said smugly, making his dad and Eléonore looked at him in disbelief.

"Thank you, Stiles, for that introduction but I can take it from here," she pushed him to the side and extended her hand to the sheriff and he shook her hand. "Hello, Sheriff Stilinski. My name is Eléonore Hartmann. I'm a friend of your son."

"Pleasure to meet you Eléonore. Why are you friends with my son?"

"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed offended. Eléonore laughed with the Sheriff.

"I ask myself that too. The first time he talked to me, I worried about his sanity," she grinned.

"My sanity? You threatened to break my jaw!" exclaimed Stiles.

The Sheriff nodded in understanding to Eléonore. "He tends to do that often. You seemed familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"I just moved here with my older brother, Benjamin. I don't think we have met officially but I do recall seeing you at Kate Argent's funeral, which the both of us attended. It actually was our first day in Beacon Hills. My parents were friends with the Argent's, that's why we moved here from all the way from France," she explained. "Sorry. Too much information."

"No it's fine," Sheriff Stilinski dismissed. "But I did notice you didn't mention your parents. Didn't come with you and your brother?"

Stiles finally interjected, "Oh look at the time Eléonore. I think you should go. Benji is probably wondering where you are. Don't want him to come here and shoot me for keeping you from home."

Eléonore smiled at him appreciatively. "No, it's fine. Doubt Benjamin is that stupid to kill the son of the sheriff—"

"But he's crazy enough," he muttered.

"—and to answer your question Sheriff, my parents died six months ago back in France. Ben is my legal guardian, in case you're wondering. He's eighteen, legal age," she added. "Though he doesn't act like an adult."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. It must be difficult," the Sheriff said kindly.

"Thank you. It has been difficult but that's why we moved here. To make it better," Eléonore told him. "And it has. The Argent's have been great. And my new friends have been keeping me busy like you're son."

"See? I'm a good influence," Stiles nudged his dad. "I make her life worth living."

"I wasn't suicidal."

The Sheriff shot his son a look and then smiled at Eléonore. "I'm glad that it's getting better. I know how hard it is to experience loss. I lost my wife years ago."

"Oh, that's horrible. I didn't know," Eléonore breather, her heart tightening at that. "It must have been difficult."

"It was but it got better."

Stiles patted his dad's shoulder. "Great dad. Now you made her recall her depressing moments which means she wants to be alone so she can cry. Can she go now?"

"I'm not going to cry."

"Give it a minute. It will come."

The Sheriff glared at his son. "Don't be rude Stiles. I was actually thinking if she could stay and eat with us. Would you like that?" he asked Eléonore, who smiled broadly.

"I would love that."

"Dad," Stiles groaned. "We don't have food. The only edible food is cereal."

"That's not true. Don't we have that soup from—"

"It expired dad."

"What about that frozen pizza?"

"I threw it away."

"You—you did what?!"

"It was from two days ago."

"So? We could have still eaten it!"

Eléonore smiled as the father and son argued about the food they had. "Do you guys have any pasta?"

The Sheriff glanced at her, nodding his head. "Yeah. I think we do and bunch of other ingredients."

"Perfect," she beamed. "If you have olives and sauce then were all set."

"Are you going to cook for us?" asked Stiles. "Because if you are, I won't allow it. You're not cooking for us."

"Hey, hey. If she wants to do it then let her. It's her choice. We're not forcing her," his dad reasoned with him, already on board for Eléonore to cook for them.

"See Stiles? Now shut up and come downstairs and help," Eléonore ordered, getting out of the room and heading down the kitchen.

"I like her," she heard the Sheriff say to Stiles.

"She's crazy dad. Like psycho crazy," his son hissed.

"Then why were you fooling around with her before I got here?"

Eléonore heard Stiles yelp as he tripped, falling to the floor. She rolled her eyes. _Smooth Stiles._

* * *

The next morning, Eléonore drove to school with Benjamin. He took the opportunity to start interrogating her.

"Where were you last night?"

"In my room. Sleeping. Like a good girl," she said fiddling with her skirt.

They were at a stop light with Benjamin driving and Eléonore at the passenger seat. This was the first time they had driven to school together. Benjamin would go early for lacrosse practice or Eléonore would go to Allison or Lydia's house to hang out before school. She didn't mind going to school with Benjamin. It reminded her when they use to do that back in France.

"No, I mean when I got home you weren't there," he told her.

"Out," she said vaguely, looking outside the window with disinterest.

"I know you were but where were you out?" he questioned.

"Why do you want to know?" Eléonore asked him.

"Because as your legal guardian, and you being a minor, it's my responsibility to know where you are, especially at night and how dangerous it is right now."

"Really? I thought you said I don't need anyone. I'm self-sufficient and shit like that," she semi-quoted him.

"Alright, fine. I'm a nosy brother. So where were you?" Benjamin asked.

"Smartass," she muttered.

"And you're being a bitch. So, once again, where were you?"

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "I'm going to tell you and I want you to not freak out. Promise?"

"What did you do?" he accused.

"Nothing. I just went to pick up Stiles from the mechanics because there was an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Benjamin glared at her.

"The kind where a mechanic gets killed by a mysterious creature and it paralyzed Stiles," she said slowly, preparing for Benjamin's reaction.

"What?!" Benjamin shouted, quickly getting out of the car lane and parked in a random street. He turned the car off and faced her. "What the fuck Eléonore?! You could have been killed!"

"Relax. It wasn't there. It was gone when I got there," Eléonore told him.

Benjamin slightly relaxed relieved that she wasn't out in danger. "Okay, thank God. But still, why didn't you tell me?"

"It barely happened last night. So, please calm down. When I got home you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up."

"I wouldn't have cared Ellie. It's about you. You are the most important thing to me. Anything that has to do with you, I care. You know that."

Eléonore looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I really am. But nothing happened, see? I'm fine. I just picked him up and took him to his house. I stayed there for a while, to make sure he was fine."

"I didn't know you were friends with Stiles."

She half shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"How long did you stay at his house?"

"For like two and a half hours," Eléonore guessed.

"So what did you do with Stiles for that long of time?" he asked.

"I had dinner with him and his dad."

"That's it?"

"Well, I was, you know—" She made a clicking sound with her tongue.

Benjamin made a disgusted face. "Eww. Gross. You had sex with him?"

"No, I didn't have sex. I just made out with him and did other stuff with him," Eléonore clarified.

"Still gross," Benjamin grumbled, looking disgusted.

"What? You asked," she laughed.

"Not that. It's still gross, though. But I meant about Stiles," he shuddered. "Really? Him? You can do so much better, Ellie."

Eléonore perked up, deciding to test the waters. "Really? What could be better?"

"Anybody but that, you weirdo."

"Oh really? Interesting," she said, nodding to herself, her mind thinking of possibilities.

Benjamin looked at her suspiciously. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Nope. Nothing to tell," Eléonore shook her head. "Yet."

Benjamin glared at her, not amused. He grumbled something to himself, Eléonore catching the words gun and chaining coming up. She laughed, finding his reaction endearing. Benjamin finally pulled out of the street and started driving to the school. They didn't talk for the rest of the car ride. Soon enough they reached the school. When Benjamin parked, Eléonore unbuckled herself and leaned to the back to get her bag.

"Bye, Benji," she said, leaning into his cheek.

"Don't call me that," he grunted.

Eléonore simply shook her head in amusement and was about to get out of the car, when he grabbed her by the wrist pulling her down to her seat.

"Oh wait, totally forgot. I need you to do something for me," Benjamin told her.

"No, I won't clean the bathroom. It's your turn. I've been doing it for the last few times," she told him in an annoyed voice.

"No. Not that. It's about Jackson."

"What about him?"

"I need you to keep an eye on him."

"Like check him out or..." she trailed off, not sure what he wanted.

Benjamin glared at her. "As in watch over him and see if anything weird goes on with him."

"What? Are you serious? First Lydia and now him?" Eléonore complained. "I'm not a guard dog, Ben."

"I know but Jackson is poking his nose where he shouldn't. He was at the Hale house yesterday, demanding Derek about why he isn't a werewolf. And I—"

"Hold on. What were you doing at the Hale house?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I never said I was at the Hale house," he said quickly.

She raised her eyebrow. "Right. Whatever, but why can't you do it? He's on the lacrosse team with you. Can't you threaten him, you're really good at that."

"He's a sophomore, like you. You have classes with him. He's a single guy, you're an attractive girl. You're a better option."

Eléonore sighed, not happy about this but knew she didn't have an option. "Fine I'll do but if you do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh no. I don't have one right now but in the future when I need one, I want to know I can count on you," she explained.

"Eléonore," Benjamin said in his parental voice, still by the car, leaning against it from his side.

"What?" she whined, turning around.

"Remember what I told you?"

"Don't talk to werewolf's unless you have a weapon?" she said innocently.

Benjamin gave her a look. "About Jackson."

"I know. I know. I know," she said.

Benjamin jerked his head to the left. "Then go to talk to him."

She looked to the direction he pointed with his head and saw Jackson get out of his car. Groaning and giving Benjamin one last loathing look, who simply gave her a cheeky smile.

She stomped towards Jackson, stopping in front of him. "Hello, Jackson," Eléonore said giving him a saccharine smile.

Jackson looked startled at seeing her. His eyes darted nervously to her brother, who was talking to a classmate of his. "Oh, you. What do you want?"

"Okay. I'm going, to be honest. I don't want to talk to you because I don't like you. At first, you were passable because you're attractive, but then I found out how much a dick you are to my girl Lydia and that made me want to shoot you but I was calmed down by Allison to let that idea go but it still lingers in my head.

"Then why are you talking to me?" Jackson looked around, hoping someone would come and take her away from her, who had slowly cornered him against the bike rack.

"I have to because my opinion doesn't matter and because I'm attractive."

"What?"

"My brother is making me keep an eye on you. Because apparently you're on the wrong footsteps," she said, her voice holding this dangerous edge, and her eyes slightly wild. "What do you have to say about that?"

"What? No, I'm not," Jackson denied.

"Yes, you are. You want to become a werewolf. And that's not a good thing. Because that means hunters are going to want to kill you and force me to babysit you."

"That's it?" Jackson said.

"No, do yourself and me a favor and don't become a fucking werewolf," she added in a harsher tone, giving him a smile.

Jackson's eyes widened, surprised at her harsh words. "I'll try."

She twisted her mouth. "Not what I wanted to hear but good enough." Eléonore continued giving him a piercing stare while Jackson fidgeting under her gaze. Getting bored at making him uncomfortable, she decided to leave.

"Okay, bye. See you in English class," Eléonore said and leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He stiffened at her touch. Pulling away she smirked, enjoying seeing Jackson scared and nervous. She walked away from him, in a much better mood.

* * *

Eléonore walked down the hall when she spotted Stiles and Scott sitting down the staircase talking. She hadn't talked to both of them since last night. After she finished cooking and eating with the Stilinski's, Eléonore decided that it was time for her to go. Saying goodbye to Stiles and the Sheriff, especially thanking him for telling the most embarrassing stories about Stiles, Eléonore left and called Scott saying that she took Stiles home, is safe and sound, and that Stiles isn't going to be angry at him for not picking him up.

Scott relieved to hear all of that, thanked her profoundly, saying he owed her. Eléonore told him that he didn't owe her anything. She already had gotten her award, but she didn't tell him that part. Making out with Stiles and embarrassing stories of him was a reward enough. It was also nice to spend time with a normal role model.

As she got closer to them Eléonore could hear Stiles talk and frown in confusion on what she heard him say.

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. Uh, I know, because I love you. I love you more than—oh, my God. I can't—you and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate," Stiles gave up, not being able to finish the message, completely uncomfortable.

Eléonore stifled a giggle, realizing now what Stiles was doing. He was repeating a message that Allison wanted Scott to hear. Allison had told she that her and Scott had made Stiles their own personal messenger, due to the fact that Allison controlling parents checked every text, call, or message she sends. Eléonore had suggested getting a pigeon to deliver their message thus getting the idea of Stiles.

Scott waved his hand impatiently. "Come on, you're the only one that we can trust."

Deciding that was the perfect moment to make her entrance Eléonore walked up to the two of them, "What about me? You don't trust me?"

Stiles looked beyond thrilled to see her, pointing at her. "Yes! Her! Eléonore Hartmann, Allison's trustworthy best friend! Why don't you guys make her say the messages?! She'll be much better at this than me."

"Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked impatiently.

"Yeah, she is. I'm going with her and so is Gerard," she informed him. Scott beamed, happy that his girlfriend was going to the game even if her grandfather was going to be there.

Stiles looked exasperated. "There you go. Okay, message complete. Now, tell me about your boss?"

"What about Scott's boss?" asked Eléonore.

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book," Scott explained.

"He probably means a bestiary," Eléonore told him. Her family had one but she didn't know where it was. They still had a few things stored in boxes.

Scott gave her a blank look. "What?"

"A bestiary," Eléonore repeated with a small smile.

"I think you mean bestiality," Scott laughed. Eléonore had to stifle a laugh at his obliviousness.

Stiles disagreed. "Nope, pretty sure she doesn't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures. Am I right?"

Eléonore nodded. "Correct." Stiles did a small fist bumped.

Scott looked between the two of them in frustration, "How am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this stuff?"

Stiles patted him on the shoulder, "Okay, you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine. And Eléonore is a hunter, she has to know this stuff. This is her shit."

Scott nodded to himself. "Okay. If we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is—"

"And who," Eléonore added.

Stiles and Scott simultaneously said, "We need that book!"

Both looked at each other, creeped out at talking at the same time. Without another word, Scott parted, leaving Stiles and Eléonore in the staircase.

"We should head to class," she told him. Their next class they had it together.

Stiles nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah. Totally."

Eléonore and Stiles walked to class in silence. She could tell Stiles wanted to say something but didn't, which was getting on her nerves.

"What is is Stiles?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh, I was just, you know. Last night was awesome and—"

"Yeah, stop right now. Let's make this clear. Don't expect much of last night," Eléonore told him bluntly. After much thinking of what happened last night between the two of them, she was glad that they didn't go further. Eléonore, deep down, knew she would have regretted it if her and Stiles had had sex. "It was just making out. Nothing else, you do know that?"

Stiles nodded, gratefully understanding. "No that's fine. It was fun too for me."

Eléonore smiled, relieved that he wasn't expecting more from her. "Glad that's settled. Let's not mention this ever again."

"Okay, no problem. What happened last night? Nothing. I just got attacked by a weird creature while witnessing a murder and walked home in the rain, like a loser I am," Stiles said.

Eléonore nodded slowly, slightly amused. "If you say so. Now let's walk." She took the lead but stopped when she saw Stiles still behind her, looking at her.

"What now?"

"I have a question, though," Stiles asked hesitantly.

She closed her eyes, counting to three and opened them. "Shoot," she decided to let him a chance.

"Um, okay. Last night we were getting pretty heated and I was thinking if my dad wouldn't have interrupted us, would we have—" he stopped, embarrassed.

"Had sex?" she finished, he nodded. "I don't know. Probably. Most likely."

Stiles frowned, noticing her hesitance. "Which you were glad we didn't?"

Eléonore shook her head. "What? No. What makes you say that?"

"Your lack of disappointment and look of relief," she opened her mouth to disagree but Stiles stopped her with raising his hand. "It's fine. I'm okay that we just kissed and did some heavy petting. It's the most I've gotten in... well, forever. Or ever, sadly," he frowned thinking about his pathetic sex life.

Eléonore couldn't but laugh. "Really? But you're so cute."

Stiles sputtered at her comment, embarrassed by the compliment. "Right. If I was cute, Lydia would have noticed me years ago."

Eléonore rolled her eyes. "There's more fish in the sea Stiles. Pretty sure she isn't the only one."

"Yeah but she's my Boesemani rainbow fish."

"What the fuck is a Bosomani rainbow fish?" she scoffed.

"_Boesemani_ rainbow fish," Stiles corrected her. "The name speaks for itself. It's a fish. And it has a cool name."

"Whatever," she dismissed. "Besides I don't think you really like her that much if not you wouldn't have had almost sex with me."

"You said it yourself. What we did last night doesn't mean anything. Just because we did what we did, it doesn't change things. They stay the same."

She swallowed, hating how the words affected her more than she liked. _Don't think about it, Hartmann. It has nothing to do with him._

"Alright. Let's go to Spanish."

"Okay, okay. One more thing," Stiles said, raising his hand pleadingly.

"Oh my God Stiles. What is it?"

"Can I copy your homework? I didn't do mine last night," he asked sheepishly.

"Why do I even talk to you?" Rolling her eyes, she rummaged through her bag, pulling out her binder and taking out her homework assignment. "Here you go. Do it quickly. We've got five minutes before class," she advised.

Snatching the homework, Stiles took out his own assignment and started scribbling the answers against the locker. Eléonore, stood waiting and as she did, her mind started thinking about all the small epiphanies she had since last night. Not only had she realized how relieved she didn't have sex with Stiles, she had also realized that she had been testing herself with Stiles. She wanted to see if hooking up with Stiles would help her get over her urge to kiss (and screw this brains) the closest male inner range. But after what Stiles said, about nothing they did could have changed things. That and fooling around with Stiles had made her draw conclusions.

She had failed the test.

Which led her to another conclusion: Isaac Lahey was an asshole who she wanted to be with. And it was all because of one night of impulsive actions. Next time she saw him she was going to punch him in his groin and then grabbed him by the face and kiss him.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? Did you expect this? Are you shocked? Or liked this plot twist? I wanted to shake some things up and thought, why not a meaningless hook-up?**

**Today is my birthday so it would be awesome to get reviews as presents. Leave reviews of what you guys thought of my first attempt of some sexy time. Thank you for all those who have followed, and favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I just own my OC's.**


	11. What The Water Gave Me

**Chapter Ten: What The Water Gave Me**

* * *

_"The world's a beast of a burden_

_You've been holding on a long time_

_And all this longing and the ships are left to rust..._

_Cause they took your loved ones_

_But returned them in exchange for you_

_But would you have it any other way?_

_Would you have it any other way?_

_You could have it any other way_

_'Cause she's a cruel mistress and the bargain must be made..."_

— **What the Water Gave Me, Florence + The Machine**

* * *

"Out of the way!" A loud shout coming from behind her, made Eléonore turned around and crash with a panting Stiles, who almost toppled on her. She gripped on his thin arms to steady both of them.

"Wow—what are you doing?" she said, helping him gain his balance. She was that Stiles was all sweaty and more pale than usual.

"Getting to Sco—Scottay then get to Allison," he spit out words to make a sentence. "Water?" he begged, gripping her arm, his pleading.

"Hold on." She reached in her bag and handed him a water bottle. He practically ripped it out of her hand and gulped the entire bottle in one gulp. "Why are you doing all of that?"

"Cause Allison parents are crazy." He crushed the bottle and threw it over his shoulder carelessly, hitting someone in the face.

"Okay. Well, bye." Eléonore shrugged, finding that explanation good enough, she started walking away, heading to the library.

"Wait," he called, still heaving. "Can you—Aw crap, I think I'm dying—hold on." He pulled out an inhaler and took a puff, trying to regain his breath. "Give me a second."

"I didn't know you had asthma," she observed curiously.

"Neither did I."

"Aren't you in the lacrosse team? You're supposed to be in shape but then that would explain why you don't play." Eléonore looked at him uncertainly when he wasn't looking better. "Do you need something? Besides a new set of lungs?"

He nodded, looking at her desperately. "I can't make another trip without passing out. Can you tell Allison if she can get the book?"

"Are you talking about the bestiary?"

"Yes. Now go." He pushed her towards the doors. "She's outside, sitting in a table. Tell her about the bestiary."

She nodded seriously and when she saw that her still looked awful, added, "Don't die on me. It would be very unfortunate to lose you."

"Oh God," he groaned. "Is this life even worth living anymore?"

She looked behind her shoulder, watching him bend down to catch his breath before he broke out into a sprint. Getting out of the building she walked over to the area where picnic tables where. Sitting down by herself, Eléonore walked towards Allison.

"Hey," she said as she plopped down next to her.

Allison smiled at her. "Hey. Have you seen Stiles? He was supposed to come here."

"He send me here instead. He was five seconds away from passing out," Eléonore explained, smiling at Stiles exhausted self.

Allison scoffed, her eyes crinkling in amusement. "That's horrible. But you should tell him that—"

"Wait..." Eléonore interrupted her, getting an idea. "Why don't you tell him instead?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me call him," Eléonore explained, pulling out her phone. "That way we don't have to run across the school."

"Oh my God, we should have done that earlier," Allison laughed. "He's not going to be happy."

Dialing the phone, she nodded in agreement. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hey, Stiles," Eléonore grinned.

_"What the fuck?! We could have been doing this since long time ago! I wouldn't be dying of a heart attack!"_ Stiles yelled through the phone, his voice sounding strained.

"Why are you yelling at me? I just barely found out about this," Eléonore told him. "Hold on, let me put you on speaker."

She placed the phone on the table and put him on the speaker.

"Hi, Stiles," Allison said, making her presences clear.

_"You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cellphones pretty successfully for years,"_ he panted through the speaker.

"My parents check every call, email and text message I send. Trust me, they'd find it," Allison disagreed.

"It's true. One time, when we were seven, I wrote a letter to Allison and hid it inside her teddy bear and somehow they found it. They don't know the word privacy," Eléonore said.

_"Lovely story. But can you get the book?"_ Stiles demanded.

Allison hesitated, looking at Eléonore unsure. "Not without his keys."

_"Fuck."_

"Great. All we need is a plan to get them," Eléonore muttered. "Any of your lottery winning plans Stilinski?"

_"Hold on. Aren't you a hunter?"_ he gasped through the phone.

"Yes. I thought we had established it with your constant paranoia around me?"

_"Then why can't we use your bestiary?"_

"Because it's hidden somewhere deep in our French villa," she said sarcastically.

_"Can't you go and get it?"_ he gasped, not grasping her sarcasm.

"Yeah, sure why not? Let me do that and hop on a plane to France and look for my family nonexistent bestiary."

_"Great. Now we have a plan. I'm gonna hang up and pass out by a table,"_ Stiles said. _"If you can't find me, I'm either in the hospital or dead. So keep that in mind."_

"I'll say nice words in your funeral," she promised.

_"Can't believe I'm dying a virgin,"_ he muttered to himself before hanging up.

"That was fun and odd." Eléonore looked at Allison, smiling in bemusement. "That seems to be the recurring theme when it comes to Scott's best friend. Kinda reminds me of Benjamin for some odd reason."

"Why don't you have the bestiary?" Allison asked curiously.

Eléonore smiled faded. "Well, that's actually a funny story, if you have a very twisted humor like mine, that involves me... Benjamin... fire."

"Oh God, what did you two psychos do?" Allison moaned.

Eléonore scoffed, offended. "Wow, really? Psychos? You don't even know the story and you're already jumping to conclusions.

"So why is the bestiary not available?" asked Allison.

Eléonore paused. _Didn't think this through,_ she thought. "It was Ben's fault. He was drunk and I was bored and our parents were dead... so yeah," she said slowly, frowning to herself, realizing that maybe they were psychos.

"How are you two still alive?"

"Well funny that you ask, Ben has a theory that the only way we can die is by the hands of a werewolf cause that's pretty much how our family dies. The Hartmann furry curse he likes to call it," she said, shaking her head in agreement to Benjamin's theory.

"I'm so glad that Gerard insisted that you two more here. Or else we would be attending one of your guy's funeral," Allison said seriously.

"Whose funeral?" asked Lydia, popping from behind.

"Hey Lydia," Eléonore smiled at her. "How was counseling?"

"Boring," she said airily, taking a seat with them. "So who died? Eléonore's fashion sense?"

"What?" Eléonore frowned and looked down at her outfit. She thought she looked fine that day. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"I was just kidding. Jeez relax," Lydia told her, giving her a look. Allison and Eléonore looked at her curiously, thrown off by her odd attitude. Lydia oblivious of them, stared off into space, wearing a small smile.

"Okay," Eléonore broke the awkward silence. "Now that we're all here, I want to talk about something."

"About what?" Lydia demanded, suddenly completely focused on Eléonore. Allison looked at her curiously.

"Me and Stiles almost had sex except we got interrupted by his dad who invited me to eat with me," Eléonore told them calmly. Eléonore wished she had a camera to take a picture of Allison and Lydia identical facial expression. Both of their mouths were hanging open, completely shocked and horrified.

"Oh my god. Yes." She jumped in her seat excitedly, pointing at them. "That is the exact face Ben made when I told him today. He was so disgusted."

Eléonore had debated whether or not tell them what she did but, then she thought _What the hell? That's the whole fucking point of best friends. To listen to your terrible choices._ And seeing their facial expressions, she did not regret telling them.

* * *

"Hello, Gerard," Eléonore said, shaking his hand, hours later at his office, ready to go the her first lacrosse game with Gerard and Allison.

"Always so polite and educated, Eléonore." Gerard gave her his usual colds smiles, that she effortlessly returned. "If only your brother was like that."

Allison snorted while Eléonore sighed in mock resignation. "I would argue that all Hartmann children were raised to be polite and educated, including my brother Benjamin, but just this morning I saw him eat cereal with his hand because and I quote 'spoons are for weaklings'. He's such an idiot."

Allison started laughing uncontrollably while Gerard sighed, sharing her pain.

"That's not funny Allison. Try living with him a week and then we'll see if you still think his antics are funny," she threatened her.

"I'm sorry. Let's go to the game?" Allison said, who had stopped laughing but still wore a smile.

"Yes please," Eléonore agreed, linking her arm to Allison's and started walking out of the office with Gerard after he locked the door to his office.

"I need to warn you, by the way, you girls might need to be a little patient with me," Gerard warned the girls.

"How come?" asked Allison curious.

"I'll probably have a lot of questions seeing as I've never actually seen a lacrosse game before," Gerard explained.

"Don't worry. You won't be the only one. Its Eléonore's first game too." Allison grinned at her best friend.

"It's also Benjamin's," Eléonore added. "So don't worry you won't be the only who has no idea what's going on."

"Isn't Benjamin on the team?" asked Gerard, looking confused.

"Exactly." She nodded solemnly, pulling a giggling Allison. "This game is going to be one of a kind."

* * *

The locker room was high and full of anticipation for the game. No one was nervous as Benjamin. He had considered skipping the game but decided against it when Eléonore had proudly shown off the poster she had made for him, to cheer him on his first game.

_"I'm going to be cheering you on. I'm so proud of you, Ben. Our parents would have approved of this. Tonight is going to be such a great day!"_ she had told him, jumping up and down in her spot. He had already backed down of his idea of skipping when he saw her smile. It's been a really long time since she had directed her smiles towards him.

Benjamin put on his pads but felt them awkward, more than usual. He glanced down and saw that he put them on backward. He started taking them off and trying to put them on again correctly. Which he failed.

"How it that even possible?" he muttered frustrated. Benjamin hoped that he couldn't put them on because of his nerves and not because he was incompetent. Taking a few shaky breaths, he again started taking off the pads. He looked around the lockers until he found the person he was looking for.

"Scott," Benjamin called out the young werewolves name.

"Yeah. What's—?" Scott jumped when he saw who was calling his name. "I haven't done anything," he said rapidly, looking scared as he gripped his lacrosse stick.

"What?" Benjamin frowned and then realize what the werewolf was saying. "No, I'm not talking to you because of something you did. It;s something else. And good to know you're innocent for whatever thing you do."

"Oh." Scott relaxed a fraction but still weary what the hunter wanted. "What can I do for you?"

"Okay this might be a little embarrassing but can explain to me how putting on the pads exactly goes," he said slowly.

Scott blinked in surprise and his eyes trailed down to his pads. "Oh," he said. "Oh! Yeah—yeah! Yeah! Sure." He walked over to him.

"Thanks." Benjamin was grateful that Scott was helping him, even when in reality he shouldn't.

"So how do you feel? This being your first game and all?" asked Scott conversationally, not sure what to with the hunter. He showed Benjamin who to placed the pads correctly.

"I'm freaking out, to be honest. I feel like I have no idea what to do," Benjamin confessed. "Thanks."

"No problem. And yeah I feel you. I was like that in my first game. I was a complete wreck," Scott said but didn't include that it was for other reasons.

"It's weird. I always know what I'm doing, and here, I have no idea what to do. School, sports, Eléonore, and hunting." Benjamin spilled, not realizing that he was revealing all his insecurities to Scott.

"Eléonore? What's wrong with her?" asked Scott intrigued.

"I have no fucking clue with her. She's impossible. You seem to understand her more than me," Benjamin said, feeling bitter that Eléonore seemed to prefer Scott than him, her brother that has known her whole life.

Scott looked at him sympathetically. "Not really. She's a girl so we're never going to be on the same wavelength as her. So don't beat yourself up. You guys are in a new place, with new people and problems and responsibilities, it's going to change things."

Benjamin stared at the locker in front of him, thinking over Scott's words. It was odd to be reassured by him. But Benjamin appreciated. There weren't many people he could confine. He only had his sister and Chris. And apparently now Scott.

"You're not that bad. I can see why Eléonore likes you," he told him.

Scott in return gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks, Ellie is my friend and you're her brother and my teammate, so it's no problem. We got to support each other."

Benjamin raised his eyebrow at her nickname coming from the werewolf. "Ellie? Didn't know you guys were really close. She doesn't let a lot of people call her that."

Scott got fidgety under his questioning stare. "Yeah I mean we're friends, it normal to give each other nicknames. She calls me Scotty. It's a bonding thing," he hastily explained.

"What else have you bonded? Besides names? Like, I don't know, werewolf's," Benjamin asked, his eyes looked like a reindeer caught in headlights. To his luck, Coach Finstock blew his whistle, indicating it was time to go.

"Asses on the field," yelled Coach Finstock. The entire team whooped, running out of the locker room

"You heard him, asses on the field," Benjamin said, walking away from Scott.

He knew he was being an asshole even after Scott was nice to him but he had to know what Eléonore was up to, since she didn't tell what she did, he was going to have to find ways. He was desperate.

* * *

Eléonore cringed when she saw one of their players be thrown to the opposing team. She could hear Coach Finstock yell for a birth certificate. She silently agreed with him. That player was too big to be a student. He was even taller than Benjamin, and he was six feet. Everybody was caught up in the game, watching as Beacon Hills team was losing to a mutation, as Coach Finstock put it. Giving a perfect chance to sneak out. Eléonore glanced at Allison, telling her it was time.

Allison started shivering exaggeratedly, getting Gerard's attention. "I knew I should have brought a warmer jacket."

Gerard looked at her granddaughter in concern. "You're cold, here take my coat," he started taking it off and handing it to Allison.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"Oh, yeah," he assured her, helping her put on his coat.

"Thanks," Allison smiled appreciatively. She glanced at Eléonore, winking.

"Good God, is it always this violent?" Gerard disapproved as he watched one of the players be tackled.

"Says the guy who unnecessarily sawed a werewolf in half," Eléonore muttered. Allison pinched her, giving her a look of warning.

"I mean, I hope Ben is alright," she said sarcastically.

_Be nice,_ mouthed Allison.

Eléonore glared at Allison and motioned her to give her the keys. She could see Stiles look at them every second, waiting for her. Discreetly, Allison handed Eléonore the keys, pocketing them in her coat. She nodded to her, taking the cue, and turned to face Allison and Gerard.

"I have to go and use the bathroom," she announced. "I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to go with you?" offered Allison.

"No, it's fine. I'll be quick," Eléonore waved her off.

Gerard nodded. "Okay, be careful."

Eléonore managed to give him a smile. "Don't worry, I'm just going to the bathroom."

Swiftly getting out of the bleachers she walked to the back of the bleachers, where she and Stiles agreed to meet. She waited impatiently, shivering of the cold. Five minutes passed until Stiles finally showed up.

"What took you so long?" she hissed.

"Sorry, had to wait for Coach to get distracted," Stiles apologized.

She wanted to say that he probably wouldn't have noticed him leaving, with Stiles just being a benchwarmer but she decided against it. "You ready?" Eléonore asked Stiles, who bobbed his head. "Alright, let's look for the stupid book."

"Wow, I'm loving this energy from you. You should consider trying out for the cheerleading team. They really need people like you."

"And you should consider trying out for the Benchwarmers sequel."

Stiles shot her a sour look. "Alright, I get it. I'm not the best played but I'm not the worse."

She sighed. "Let's just go."

They quickly left the field heading to the parking lot. Everybody was in the field, making it easier for them to not get stopped. But when they reached the parking lot, Stiles stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking around, waiting for something to pop out and attack them.

"Look, it's Lydia." He pointed to a car, where the girl was inside crying. "Let me go check on her."

"No, Stiles, wait." Eléonore grabbed his arm, stopping him go to her friend. "We have to get the bestiary. Remember?"

"Come on she's crying. Something is wrong," he argued.

"Yes, maybe. But like what my mom would tell me if she's not crying blood, she's fine."

"How can you say that? Isn't Lydia your friend?"

Eléonore exhaled shakily, her patience running thin. She had been completely against breaking into Gerard's office and the only reason she had agreed was because Allison had persuaded her to show that she wasn't a threat. Eléonore was tired of having to prove herself to Scott and Stiles, so having Stiles argue with her in the moment, was making her tick.

"Stiles," she said in the most patient voice she could muster. "We need to get the bestiary. Friends aren't our priorities. We need to think with our head. And you currently aren't doing that, which is compromising this really crucial assignment we have."

Stiles blinked, staring at her in shock. She could see him judging her for her choice of words. "Right..." He nodded slowly. "I forgot who I was talking to. A hunter."

Eléonore glared at him, his look of disappointment stirring something inside of her. "Stiles may we can—"

"Go without me," he instructed. "If you think I'm compromising this 'assignment', then go without me. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Stiles no," she whispered urgently but it didn't matter. Stiles was heading towards Lydia. Eléonore was torn. To comfort one of her friends or get the bestiary. She was worried about Lydia but right now they had a short time to get the book that holds all their answers.

She saw Stiles tap on her friend's car. "Hey, Lydia, what's wrong? Lydia, come on—"

Lydia looked up, making Eléonore hide. She saw that her eyes were red from the crying. "Just go away," the redhead girl sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Eléonore heard Stiles asked Lydia.

_You need to go Eléonore. Lydia has Stiles. Let's go,_ she told herself but was rooted in her place.

_Are you fucking kidding me? Lives are at stake and here you are, doing nothing. Not even comforting the girl you call your best friend,_ snarled a new voice. _You're so pathetic Eléonore. No wonder you're parents thought you were a disappointment._

She flinched at the harsh words. With guilt in her stomach, she made her decision. Slowly, she walked away from them and went to the school. She started picking up her pace and walked to Gerard's office.

* * *

"Fuck!" Benjamin groaned.

He stumbled from the field, sitting down on the bench. He could feel his head pounding. The other team was vicious. One of the players had tackled him and hit him in the head with the lacrosse stick. Fucking bastards. He was pretty sure that was against the rules. He could hear the coach try and make Danny pretend he was fine so he could continue playing.

"Say two." Benjamin heard Coach say to Danny. He glanced back to the bleachers and looked for Eléonore but frowned when he couldn't find her. He was sure he had seen her earlier with Gerard and Allison. She had even waved her poster, showing off her work.

_Where's my sister?_ He mouthed to Allison.

_Bathroom._ The girl shrugged innocently but her face betrayed her. She looked nervous. And he doubted it was because they were losing. Allison had always been a lousy liar.

"Perfect, get out there, come on," Coach cheered, pushing Danny into the field. "Get out there and have a stick. "

Benjamin sighed. "We're still short one player, Coach," he reminded him.

Coach made a noise of exasperation. "Where's Stilinski? Where's Stilinski?" shouted Coach, looking around for the benchwarmer, who was nowhere in sight.

_W__here the fuck is Stilinski_? Benjamin frowned. Eléonore was missing. Stilinski was missing. Allison was acting suspiciously. Coach Finstock was scanning the bleachers, looking for a potential.

"You! You! You play lacrosse?" He pointed to a guy. The guy smiled, agreeing and joined the team making their crazy coach extremely happy. "Oh, ha, ha, ha! We got ourselves a player!" Coach cheered. Benjamin looked as the boy walked to get the lacrosse equipment.

Benjamin looked back to Allison and more forcefully mouthed, _Where is Eléonore?_

She had a trouble looked, giving him the answer he was looking for. He turn around and blew out a breath of cold air. Great. Their team was losing, Eléonore was missing, Stiles was missing and he had a pounding headache that was making him want to throw up. He saw Scott standing in the field, arguing with Jackson the wanna be werewolf.

Narrowing his eyes, he grunted in frustration, putting pieces together. Eléonore, Stiles, Allison and Scott were up to something. Getting his helmet and standing up, he stumbled over to the Coach.

"Coach I'm ready to get back in the field," Benjamin told Coach Finstock.

"That's what I'm talking about Hartmann!" He yelled, clapping him on the shoulder. "Greenberg out of the field. Hartmann go get them."

Groaning, he pulled down his helmet and jogged towards his position.

* * *

Her footsteps echoed the empty hallways of the school. She tried to make the least amount of sound, not wanting to attract attention to herself even if the school was deserted. But she didn't want to take chances. Crossing the hall, she heard footsteps, making her freeze. Bending down, she pulled out a knife from the side of her boot and held it expertly. Turning around she saw nothing from behind her. Reasoning with herself that it was paranoia and guilt, she turned to continued when she crashed into something solid.

"Isaac," Eléonore gasped when she saw who it was. "What are you—"

He cut her off by placing a kiss to her mouth. She stilled not expecting him to do that. While her mind was focused on his lips, her body could feel him tugging on her knife. He pulled away quickly, shooting a grin at her. "Follow me."

"Wait—what?" she stopped, making him grabbed her hand and tug.

He placed a finger to his lips. "Don't make me kiss you again."

She grumbled under her breath, "No. I need to do something. And give me back my knife."

Isaac grinned, handing her the knife. "I know. But trust me."

Confused and a little curious, she followed him, still holding on to his hand. Eléonore didn't know what to do. She should be going to the office, not following Isaac to wherever the hell his taking her. _Stiles is going to get to the office, don't worry,_ she told herself.

"Where are we going?"

He looked behind his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you."

"Well I wasn't worried about that until now," she muttered.

Isaac did another turn and she saw that he was taking her to the pool. She faltered, making him tug to make her continue walking. Letting go of her hand, he walked in front, opening the door that led inside the pool. Cautiously, she followed him into the pool. There close by was Derek, who was waiting for them.

Eléonore looked accusingly at Isaac. "What is going on?"

Isaac looked apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"Isaac you can go now," Derek told him, nodding towards the exit.

"What?" his beta protested. "Why can't I stay?"

"Isaac go and make sure no one interferes," Derek ordered him.

Isaac huffed, not happy of missing the action. With one last look to Derek and Eléonore, Isaac walked out of the pool, leaving the two of them alone.

"Why am I here?" she asked tiredly.

Derek looked at Eléonore, giving her a smile. "I need to you here. We need just have to wait for Stiles. He should be here any minute."

"Great," she said sarcastically, internally planning Isaac Lahey's murder. That fucking bastard has manipulated her. And she stupidly had fallen into his trap. What a shitty hunter she was.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Benjamin shouted to one of his teammates that ran to the other side to avoid _the Abomination_.

He was going to take his position when he saw that Boyd, Stilinski replacement, got in front and knocked him off his feet effortlessly. The crowd went wild, cheering for Boyd. He saw Scott and Jackson stare at Boyd in disbelief, not sharing the same enthusiasm. He didn't understand until he saw his eyes glow golden.

"What the fuck?" he breathed and realized what was going on.

Boyd was fucking a werewolf.

Benjamin ran towards the two idiots, as Boyd cheered victoriously. "Something you want to tell me?" he gritted.

Scott looked at him fearfully. "I can explain—"

"Get him out of here," Benjamin hissed. "Gerard is out for blood and he will kill him."

Jackson was looking in between them. "What the hell is going on? Boyd's a werewolf?"

Benjamin snorted, despite everything going on. "No shit. He's not doing a good job hiding it."

Scott looked at him, his voice trembling. "You—you're not going to kill him?"

Benjamin sighed, gripping his lacrosse stick. "I follow the code. He hasn't harmed no one, so can't kill him."

"What about Isaac?" pointed out Scott. Benjamin internally cringed, remembering his fight with Eléonore about that werewolf.

"Isaac was a misunderstanding," Benjamin snapped. "Now get him off the field before anything else happens."

"Wait, you're not going to tell them?" Scott asked, talking about the Argent's.

"I can't. We're playing."

"That's not what I meant."

Benjamin glanced at Boyd and back to Gerard. "Just get him out."

* * *

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Stiles wailed in pain. Erica was pulling him by his ear. Erica let go of him right next to Eléonore and walked next to Derek. "Oh," he said when he saw Derek.

"Stiles," Derek greeted.

"Derek," Stiles said sourly and then his facial expression changed when he saw a scowling Eléonore. "There you are! I was wondering where you were. I thought you had ditched me."

Eléonore glowered. "I was kidnapped by werewolves."

Stiles frowned and looked at the werewolves. "What do you want from us?" he demanded.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. "Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting," he said. Derek not satisfied with his answer crushed a basketball, to prove his point. Stiles cringed, getting behind Eléonore. "Holy God."

"Let's try that again," Derek told him.

Stiles scratched his head, thinking it over. "All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay, because I've somebody I really need to talk to."

Derek still didn't look satisfied.

"Hrm," Stiles made a frustrated noise.

"Stiles just answer the fucking question, so we can go!" Eléonore snapped, impatient. What the hell was she even doing here? "At least let me go. I have nothing to do here."

"Shut up," instructed Derek.

"All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth. Oh. And it's got a tail, too. Are we good?" Derek and Erica weren't paying attention anymore, they were looking up with a horrified expressions. Eléonore followed their gazes, her mouth falling open at the partial sight of the creature. She gripped Stiles arm.

"What? Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about. "

"Stiles," Eléonore pointed. He looked to where everybody was looking and gaped. He stumbled back, going towards Derek and Erica.

With one quick swipe the reptile creature knocked Erica and Eléonore on their feet, effectively knocking Erica out cold and leaving Eléonore with an immense back pain, enabling her to get up or move.

"Fuck!" she cried out, touching her back and flinching.

Eléonore panicked, thinking the creature got her and she was getting paralyzed like Stiles but was relieved when she could still move her fingers. For now. She tried to get up but regret it. The entire world seemed to be tilted, making her gasp and see black spots. Eléonore collapsed back to the floor, her vision becoming blurry and ache in her back.

Eléonore could hear Derek and Stiles shouting at each other.

"Run!" Derek shouted.

"Derek, your neck!" she could hear Stiles shout. "Hey, come on. Where is it? Can you see it?"

"I can smell it," Derek shouted. "Please hurry. Call Scott! Stiles, ah—"

She heard someone falling into the pool. She glanced to her right to see an unconscious Erica and to her right she could see Derek and Stiles inside the pool, and the creature prowling around them. They were going to die if someone didn't do something.

Eléonore, got up clumsily, no longer seeing black spots, walked towards the pool. From where she was, Eléonore saw the reptile creature circle the pool but not once made the effort to get in the water to get Derek and Stiles. Eléonore, finally being able to move properly, dived sloppily into the pool to help Stiles with Derek. She swam towards them, grabbing Derek's right arm, putting it over her shoulder.

"Eléonore get out!" growled Derek.

"Eléonore! What... Where is it?" Stiles gasped.

"It's near the edge. I think it can't swim," she told him, sinking with the added weight.

Derek looked at them. "One of you guys get out of the pool and do something."

Eléonore and Stiles glance at each other.

"Go and get my brother. I'll stay here with Derek," Eléonore told Stiles.

"Are you sure? You're brother scares me," Stiles said.

"Stiles," Derek snapped.

"Get out of here!" Eléonore said, swallowing water as she pushed Stiles away from them.

Stiles went underwater but swam out to the edge of the pool. Looking around to check if the creature was there, he got out of the pool clumsily. He picked up his phone and ran out of the room quickly.

"Where's Erica?" Derek asked.

"Unconscious. So much for having betas," she said.

"Isaac is out. He'll come and get us," Derek said confidently.

"I hope so," she muttered, not sharing the same confidence. A paralyze Alpha, a human girl, unconscious beta and a killer creature wasn't a great combination.

* * *

Isaac roamed the empty hallways, bored and angry. He hated that Derek had ordered to leave the pool and keep watch in case something happened. Which nothing has happened. Because everybody was at the game or at the pool. Everybody was having fun except him. Like always. Even as a werewolf he got the crappiest jobs.

Isaac wanted to complain about doing yard duty but bit his tongue, being lucky that Derek had even let him come, when he should stay hidden, still being a fugitive. He wondered what Derek wanted with Eléonore. And why he couldn't stay? Was he a distraction? Was Derek questioning her about him? What was going on?

He sighed kicking a locker in frustration. He passed his locker and continued walking by the lockers, trying to locate Eléonore's when he someone slammed into him. He recoiled, his claws out, ready to attack. But rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. It was a frazzled Stiles. That was completely wet.

"What the hell?" he growled. "Where's Derek?"

"No time... get Benjamin... creature in pool... drowning... save them..." Stiles panted.

Isaac attention was focused on the last thing he said. "Who's them?!"

"Derek and Eléonore are in the pool, ah... get away from thing..." Stiles spitted out through deep breaths.

"Eléonore?!" he shouted. "What is she doing there?"

"Helping," Stiles said with more energy. "I have to go and get Benjamin and Scott."

"I have to go to the pool," Isaac said, going towards the direction Stiles came from.

"No," Stiles shouted, grabbing his arm. Isaac growled and Stiles immediately let go. "I need you to get Ben and I have to get Scott!"

"Are fucking kidding me?! I cannot get her brother! He, besides being a hunter that wants me dead, is probably in the lockers full of people, that will report me to the police," he yelled.

Stiles flinched. "Alright I get it. But we need both of them. Scott won't answer his phone and there's that creature that might eat Ellie and Derek. Hopefully he eats Derek first, leaving Ellie time to run for it."

It took Isaac a second to realize that Ellie was Eléonore.

"Ellie?" questioned Isaac, as Stiles pulled out his phone and called Scott again.

_Since when has she been Ellie?_ he wondered.

* * *

Everything was fine until Eléonore lost her grip from Derek and accidentally dropped him to the bottom of the pool. Diving in immediately she hauled him up. Eléonore resurfaced and spat water from her mouth. Her eyes burned with chlorine and she grunted as Derek's dead weight threatened to push her under again.

"You dropped me," he accused.

"It was an accident," she snapped. A loud screeching made them stop arguing. "Shit."

"Where is it? Can you see it?" Derek asked.

"No," Eléonore spluttered, swallowing more water. "Maybe it took off."

A loud hiss echoed around the place, letting the two in the pool know that the creature was still there.

Derek glanced over at her. "Maybe not," he muttered.

"Stiles I'm going to kill you," Eléonore gritted, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked her.

"I'm here in the pool with an Alpha that my brother wants dead and that who threatens my friends. Of course I'm fine. Not to mention you're heavy."

"I'm dead weight," he reminded her.

"Thanks for the reminder. I shouldn't even be helping you," she snapped, swallowing water.

"Then why are you?"

"Cause I don't have my priorities set straight, according to some people." Eléonore gasped as she went under the water again. Kicking her legs, she broke the surface and spluttered, spitting out water from her mouth. She moved around, trying to remain floating but her legs we're getting tired.

"You aren't the only one," Derek muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Isaac," he growled. "He is putting you in front of more important things. Like his pack?"

"What? No he isn't," she snapped.

"Yes he is. Just like you. Except yours is hunters," Derek argued.

"Shut up or else I'll drop you," she threatened. "And I will. You're getting heavy."

"Stiles better get me out of here before you drown me."

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth," Eléonore snapped.

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?"

"And whose fault is that?" she started swimming to the ledge, to support herself and Derek.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop," Derek said, looking at the creature. It was walking slowly around the pool, not making a move to jump in. "What's it waiting for?" he asked, confused. She agreed with him, why it hasn't tried to kill them yet?

* * *

Isaac tapped his foot impatiently, watching Stiles call Scott again. He was mentally punching himself for being an idiot and listening to Stiles.

"He's not going to answer. You know what fuck it. I'm going," Isaac said fed up. They were wasting time. Eléonore and Derek life were in the line. And what was he doing? Nothing.

"No, hold up." Stiles gripped the sleeve of Isaac's jacket.

"What?" he snapped.

"Wait. Scott!" Stiles exclaimed to the phone, finally Scott picking up but was cut off by him.

_"I can't talk right now,"_ Scott whispered quickly, before hanging up.

Isaac glared at Stiles. "Can we go now?"

Stiles shook his head, looking anxious. "Scott is out. Let's get Benjamin. Now we just have to find him," he said frustrated.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Isaac said, pointing far off. "Look."

Stiles turn around and saw Benjamin at the end of the hallway. He was looking around and stopped when he saw them. Still in his lacrosse uniform, he ran towards them.

"What the hell is going on? I can't find my sister and Allison called me to go the school and what the hell is he doing here?" he demanded, glaring at the werewolf.

Isaac step forward, going head to head with Benjamin. The younger werewolf was a few inches taller than the hunter, but that didn't make Benjamin falter.

"I'm here to save Eléonore," Isaac said confidently, daring him to say something.

Benjamin faltered, his body filling with dread. "Save—save her?! Why didn't you say that?!" he shouted.

Stiles got in between the two. "She's is in the pool trying to save Derek from that thing."

"Derek?! The Alpha?! The thing?! Are you trying to kill her?!" Benjamin shouted before he ran off towards the pool. Isaac followed him, running besides him.

"Wait. Wait," Stiles shouted after them. "Shit," he said to himself. "Wrong way dumbasses."

* * *

Stiles got inside the room hesitantly and when he saw that the creature was far away, he ran towards the pool.

"Ellie?! Derek?!" he whispered shouted.

"Over here," called out Eléonore. She was by the diving board, holding on.

Stiles scrambled where the diving board was. He knelt down to see Eléonore barely hold on the edge. He grabbed her wrist trying to pull her up.

"Wait Stiles! The weight—" she tried to warn him but she and Derek fell down into the water pulling Stiles with them.

"Whoa—" Stiles toppled into the water.

Isaac, and Benjamin burst into the pool, just in time to see Stiles loose grip of Eléonore and Derek from the edge of the pool and watching them sink underwater, Stiles falling in with them. They all went down to the pool, Derek dead weight and Eléonore exhausted for floating. Only Stiles manage to stay up in the surface.

Benjamin and Isaac ran toward the edge, Isaac immediately diving in to get them. Benjamin faltered for a second when he reached the edge. He took shallow breaths, dropping down to his knees and reaching out into the water to grab Stiles, who was the closest to the edge. Gripping him by the shoulder, Benjamin tried pulling him out of the water. Stiles, came out spitting out water, gasping for air, flapping his arms around.

Benjamin had a hard time getting him out, with his constant movement. "Stop moving!" he gritted, pulling Stiles upward and throwing him to the side.

Meanwhile Isaac, was having trouble swimming with two bodies, Derek's and Eléonore's. Derek was slowly, gaining feeling but still couldn't move his legs. Isaac was more worried about Eléonore, who was unconscious on the moment. All of sudden Derek was pulled away from Isaac, relieving him of his weight, making it easier to carry Eléonore. He pulled her up, making sure her head wasn't near the water.

Derek swam towards the edge, pulling him out. When Isaac reached him, he saw that it was Scott who had pulled Derek. Scott helped get him and Eléonore out of the water. Isaac scrambled to see that Eléonore didn't seemed to be breathing.

"No. No," he said frantically.

Benjamin was going to get his sister but stopped short when he saw Isaac place her head in his lap and did mouth to mouth. He pulled back when she shot up, spitting out water. Isaac pushed her hair back and soothed her. She hadn't even realized that her brother was there. He watched them dumbfounded, confused at what he was seeing.

After that, a loud screeching sound came from afar. It was the reptilian creature. It was all confusing from then on. Scott and the reptilian battled it out and the creature out of nowhere disappeared when Scott held a shard of glass. It seemed to be scared of its reflection. Or... Benjamin's eyes widened, realizing what it was. Benjamin eyes connected with Derek's. He narrowed them, suspicious of everybody around him.

_What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

"Ben go!" Eléonore ordered him. "Now Benjamin."

"Why can't I stay? Those dumbasses can stay but I can't, who is your brother," he demanded.

Eléonore was trying to make him leave, knowing full well that Derek and his werewolf's will be coming here any time soon. And, what she hopped, Benjamin still didn't know about Erica being a werewolf. Just Isaac and Boyd (who he found out about during the game).

"Ben please leave. We'll deal with them. I don't want you to get hurt," she pleaded.

"Fine I'm going but I'll be back in ten minutes," he warned, glaring at Stiles and Scott. He walked away from them.

Eléonore walked towards Stiles and Scott, who were looking at the bestiary in a laptop. Turns out the bestiary was in a hard drive that was in Gerard's keys.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott groaned.

"It's called the Kanima." Derek answered, with Erica and Isaac in tow. He had fully recovered from the paralysis and was able to walk again.

"You knew the whole time," Stiles scoffed.

"No," Derek said, shaking his head. "Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott theorized.

"Or who," Derek nodded.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Just stories," Derek answered, nodding towards Eléonore. "But she should know."

Stiles and Scott looked at her, who just shrugged, "Just rumors. Nothing set in stone. My family never hunted one. They, kanima, supposedly are more of Central America creatures, I don't remember all the details clearly. "

"But is it like us?" Scott asked.

"It's a shape-shifter, yes. But it's not right," Derek explained this time. "It's like a..."

"An abomination," Stiles suggested.

Derek considered him for a second, and then nodded. He was about to walk away with his betas when Scott called him.

"Derek?" The Alpha turned around. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argent's. Eléonore's brother already knows. Might as well work with them."

"You trust them?" he said, eyeing Eléonore disdainfully.

"I almost drown saving your furry ass," she snapped at him. Isaac snorted from behind Derek, making the Alpha glare at him.

Scott looked exasperated. "Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it."

Derek growled. "I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!" He walked away with his betas following him.

"Good luck with that," Eléonore muttered. "Benjamin is definitely going to tell the Argent's."

"What the hell happened? Why didn't you come earlier?" Stiles demanded.

Scott then started explaining how Gerard had invited him to dinner at the Argent's and how horrible it had been.

"And you're still alive?" Eléonore asked, surprised.

"Don't worry. Gerard doesn't know I'm a werewolf," Scott assured her.

"Um, yes he does," Eléonore said, giving him a look.

"What?" Scott screeched, looking if he was about to piss himself.

She nodded, "Gerard knows. He may be old but that man is bat shit crazy. Meaning he's fucking smart. He has known you're a werewolf since the moment he saw you. He might have his son fooled but not Benjamin and me. We _know_ his type. We were _raised_ by a guy exactly like him."

"Which means we know what he's doing." Benjamin voice came from being them, as he walked towards the trio. "And right now you're the gullible lamb being sent towards the slaughter."

"Don't you mean wolf?" Stiles said, grinning slightly. "Cause he's were_wolf_. Not a were_lamb_. Eh? Get it?" He nudge Benjamin in the stomach.

Benjamin whipped his head to Stiles, glaring at him. "Do that again and I will feed you to the _werelamb's_."

Stiles flinched and backed away from the taller boy. "Okay. Okay, sorry but just to be clear, you said that because if the touching or the joke?" When seeing the dangerous look in Benjamin's face, Stiles got behind Eléonore. "Or both. Probably both."

"Seriously?" Benjamin looked at Eléonore in disbelief and disappointment. "Still don't get why you made out with him."

Stiles and Scott at the same time exclaimed, looking at different people accusingly.

"You told him?"

"You guys did what?"

"Yeah I know. And I'm thoroughly disgusted," Benjamin told Stiles.

Scott was looking at Stiles in disbelief. "Dude! How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because you were too busy worrying about Allison to give me a chance to tell you," Stiles exclaimed.

"Well I'm here now," Scott argued.

Benjamin looked annoyed. "Yeah, well, we're leaving. Let's go Eléonore." He grabbed his sister wrist and dragged her away from them.

"Bye see you guys later," she called over her shoulder. She grimaced when she saw Benjamin's expression and was prepared for the lecture.

When they were earshot from the two boys, Benjamin began his speech of how she could have died and what the hell was she thinking. The entire time, Eléonore tried in vain to argue that she was fine.

"Ben it's okay," she told him for the hundredth time since they reached her car.

"No it's not. I froze if it weren't for that werewolf you would have drown," he snapped, beating himself up.

"Ben. If I say its okay, its okay. So what if you didn't jump into the pool. You didn't do that because you didn't want to save me. You did it because you're afraid of the water," she told him.

"That's not an excuse. You could have died," he insisted

"But I didn't," she pointed out, raising her arm and twirling around. "See? Alive and right here."

Benjamin still looked guilty. "Yeah. Still here. No thanks to me."

"Ben let it go. You didn't get me out but you got out Stiles and that's something," she told him, placing a hand in his cheek.

He looked like he wanted to argue but nodded in resignation.

"Great. Now go and change. I'll meet you home," she pushed him towards the school.

"Fine," he said, his guilt gone and replaced with determination. "But when you get home... oh, when you get home we're gonna talk," he warned, giving her a meaningful look.

_Oh shit,_ she gulped. Eléonore was not prepared for this.

"I'm moving out," she announced.

Benjamin smirked at her. "Don't you need to go back to the apartment to get your stuff. Like clothes?"

"Clothes are overrated," she waved him off. "Besides, I'm a pretty girl. I can get by."

Benjamin made a face. "That's taking feminism five decades back."

"First of all, that's taking it back less than a decade. And second of all feminism is about equality. It doesn't matter if you choose to live your life by your brains or looks," she informed him. "And because I was bless with both if them, I choose to do both."

"I was going to congratulate you with the deepness of your equality but then you had to ruin it with your shallowness," he said, looking slightly amused.

"I'm just stating facts," Eléonore shrugged. "The Hartmann siblings were gifted with beauty and brains." She raised her hand, giving him an expectant smile. Rolling his eyes, he high fived her lightly.

"You're stupid," he said.

"And you're rude."

Benjamin looked at her. "You're coming home."

"Alright, I get it. Now get out of here. You stink," she said.

"We're going to talk," he warned her.

"I know, I know."

"Good. Don't try anything because I will—"

"Hunt me down and lock me in my room. I get it. I'm not five, no need to repeat everything five times," she complained.

Benjamin, smiling slightly, nodded and walked away towards the school, heading towards the lockers.

"Finally," she muttered. Eléonore walked to her car, the was one of the two cars in the parking lot, the other being Benjamin's. When she reached her car saw a shadow fall from behind her. She turned around to see that it was Isaac, still wet from the pool.

"You have to stop doing that."

"Aren't you a hunter? Who is supposed to be aware of her surroundings?" he said amused.

"I guess that's why I don't get along with the hunters. I'm a crappy one," she admitted, making Isaac smile. "What are you doing here?" she questioned him, weary that he was here alone with her, ever if it was ridiculous when this wasn't the first time. She thought he had left with Derek and the rest of his pack.

"To make sure you're okay," Isaac said, not embarrassed at how concerned he sounded.

Eléonore gazed at him, confuse of the werewolf worry over her. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you for getting me out of the pool."

He nodded, smiling a little. "I didn't want to give another reason to your brother to kill me."

She surprised herself by laughing, making his smile grow.

"Yes, well now he owes you," Eléonore reminded him.

Isaac smirked. "Really? Well that will come useful in the future. But that also means you owe me."

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, I don't think so."

"What do you mean? I saved your life. I even gave you CPR."

"If you recall, I saved your life first," she reminded him.

Isaac smirked. "But I got repaid back."

"At the pool?" she asked confused.

His smirk grew. "Nope. The night in Allison's room."

"What are you—Oh," she realized. He was talking about when the made out. She could feel her heart speeding of the remainder of the night, mentally kicking herself for reacting that way, with Isaac being able to hear her. That fucking asshole. Being reminded of how much he affects her, she remembered her promise.

"Oh by the way—" she punched him in the groin.

Isaac groaned, stepping back. He growled at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you -"

Quickly she stepped forward and grabbed his face, kissing him. He didn't respond, still in shock from her previous actions. But that didn't deterred her, she continued kissing him until he started moving his lips. He kissed her back eagerly, wrapping his arms around her waist possessively, wanting her closer to him.

She sighed when he nipped her lip, making her arch into him. Her fingers slipped under his shirt, trailing her nails lightly down his back, emitting a growl from him. He grabbed her by her ass, putting her on the hood of her car. Their kisses were getting sloppy and their breathing was getting heavy. But she didn't care, kissing him made her feel as if she was burning and he added more fire in her. Isaac pulled away, making her groan of losing the fire but he placed a chaste kiss in her lips and pressed wet kisses in her neck, trailing down from her face to her collar. He sucked in a place that made her lose her breath while his hands gripped her hips tightly.

She suddenly felt a piercing pain in her hips, making her grunt. Isaac pulled away, and turned around, cursing.

"Isaac?" she said tentatively, rubbing her throbbing hips.

"I'm sorry," he said, not facing her. "I don't know why that happened. I'm still learning to control myself."

Eléonore frowned, not understanding what he meant. Was he talking about getting an erection? "Isaac did you get a boner? Is that why you're like this? It's fine—"

"I wish it was that," Isaac said, turning around.

Her eyes widened, realizing what had him bothered. His eyes were glowing, golden and his claws were out. She laughed in relief, making him look at her incredulous.

"This isn't funny," he snapped.

She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. "It actually is. Because you technically got a boner. But a werewolf one," she explained. "Werewolf's when they're young have a hard time controlling their shifting. Especially when there emotions get heighten. Like for example right now."

He scowled, crossing his arms, not amused. "Thank you for the werewolf lesson," he snapped.

Eléonore smiled and walked towards him, giving him a sly look. Pulling him towards her, she kissed him in the mouth softly. Eagerly, he grabbed her face and kissed her back more forcefully. He started moving his hand, that was resting in her hip was going higher and higher—

A ringing noise pierced the night, breaking them apart. He grunted in displeasure when she pulled away.

"Was that mine or yours?" she asked.

"Yours," he said. "No one calls me."

She turned around to get her phone from her purse and saw that it was Benjamin. She could feel Isaacs curious eyes behind her.

"What is it Ben?" she said, when she accepted the call.

_"Why aren't you home yet?"_ he demanded.

"You're home already?" she asked surprised.

_"Yes,"_ he said in disbelief. _"Twenty minutes have past since we saw each other. What the fuck is taking you so long? You're not actually moving out, are you?"_

Eléonore eyes widened. "Are you freaking kidding me? Twenty minutes? Shit. I'll be there. I just got... distracted."

_"Please don't tell me you were making out with that weirdo of Stiles again,"_ Benjamin groaned. Eléonore tensed, not wanting to see Isaac's reaction.

"No I wasn't. I'll be there soon," she snapped, angry at herself for telling him about that. Eléonore hanged up, not waiting for his response. She took a shaky breath, not wanting to deal with what was about to happen. Slowly, she turned around to face Isaac.

"You made out with Stiles," Isaac said flatly, his face void of emotion. She searched his blue eyes that had an unidentified emotion.

"Yes," Eléonore said, unsure of what to say. But knew enough that answer would anger him. And true to her prediction it did. His eye flashed, full of anger and jealousy. He stalked in front of her, his face an inch away from hers. She stared at him, not blinking.

"Why would you do that?" he whispered dangerously.

"Would you believe me if I did that because I was trying to prove a point," Eléonore said carefully. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her but her heart was still pounding, scared of what he would do.

"What?" he hissed, looking angry and... hurt.

Eléonore felt guilty. She never considered how Isaac would feel it she kissed him one day and the next another guy and then him again.

Eléonore didn't know what to do. Her and Isaac were confusing. They had kissed a few times, three to be exact, so it didn't matter what she did or what he did with other people. He could have kissed another girl and she wouldn't have cared.

But Eléonore wanted to explain to Isaac why she hooked up with Stiles, that it was because she wanted to see if... see what? She wasn't sure what she was doing but one thing she was sure, that she preferred Isaac over Stiles. She felt herself getting small by Isaac's unnerving stare. But something snapped inside of her. Isaac will not make her small. He had no right.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm a slut for making out with you and then Stiles. And you want to know what? Fuck you! Because I'm not one for doing that. I don't regret kissing you or Stiles. It was my choice. My choice that I won't let you judge me. And if you are, and I don't care. That proves you're a masochist that thinks girls can't be like guys. Open about their sexuality. And that sucks because I didn't even had sex with you guys and I'm the bad guy."

During the entire time, Isaac simply stared at her, not interjecting. Just listening her. "Are you done?" Isaac said when she finished. Eléonore nodded curtly."Good. Because you're wrong."

"What?" she snapped. "Are you saying—?"

"I don't think you're a slut," he said shortly. "So stop calling yourself that. It's annoying."

Eléonore stopped talking. She froze, surprised of his statement. "You don't?"

"No. I don't know what made you think that."

"You were angry," she accused.

Isaac gave a bitter laugh. "Of course I'm angry. For once I thought that I had a chance to—" he cut himself off, his eyes flashing and jaw clenching. "Never mind."

She didn't know what to do. Especially in these kinds of situations. She wasn't emotionally constipated but she also didn't have love diarrhea. She was in between. Eléonore cringed when she realized she had made a bathroom apology to describe herself. She wanted to do something for Isaac, to at least make him feel better. She was sure kissing him wouldn't be appropriate. A pat in the back? To awkward. Getting in the car and driving away? Rude but more in her comfort zone.

Eléonore hesitantly walked towards him, and not sure what she was going to do was a good thing, she wrapped her arms around his waist (his neck not being an option with their huge height difference). He stiffen, staying still, not returning the hug but Eléonore didn't let go off him. Just hugged him tighter, resting her head in his chest.

She wasn't usually a touchy person and Isaac seemed like the person (with his history) who wasn't use to being touched gently. So it made sense to for his reaction. Weary and cold. But after a few minutes Isaac gingerly placed his arms around her and resting his chin in her head.

"What was the point you were trying to prove?" he whispered

"I was trying to prove something to myself. And I failed," she said, her voice muffled. She gently pushed herself away from him.

"What was it?" he asked curiously.

She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to admit something she wasn't even sure. "Again would you believe me if I said I was trying to prove something to myself."

"This wasn't how I planned this to go. I was just going to see how you were and then all of this happened," he laughed awkwardly.

"Yep."

"But I didn't mind it."

"I did. I would have rather avoided this conversation and continued getting freaky with each other," she said smirking.

"Then why don't we continue?" he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively, caging her.

"As much as would love to, I have to go home now," she pouted, covering her face in her hands, dreading to go home and deal with Benjamin and his wrath, although she manage to make him lose some of his steam. So it was safe to say she would live.

Isaac grinned. "It's okay. I wouldn't want to leave if I just made out with someone like me."

She rolled her eyes. "Or I don't want to go so that I have to talk to my brother that is waiting impatiently at our apartment."

Isaac frowned. "Is he mad about the pool?"

"More like ready to chain in me into my bed and not let me near anyone, especially anything werewolf related," Eléonore sighed dejectedly. "So I guess this the last time you will be seeing of me."

"I guess then we will have to settle with star crossed lovers. I always found Romeo and Juliet fascinating," he mused, winking at Eléonore who raised her eyebrow unimpressed.

"I don't think so. You're hot and I like making out with you but I won't die for you Romeo," she informed him, crossing her arms.

He laughed, leaning down to kiss her. "Same here Juliet. But you can sway me if we did more than making out," Isaac said suggestively.

It was her turn to laugh. "I'll keep that in mind when I need you. But I seriously have to go," she told him.

Eléonore was about to get in the car when Isaac held the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She turned around and cocked her head. "Hmm. What am I—Oh right," Eléonore snapped her fingers. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Bye," she said and got inside the car and closing the door.

"Seriously? The cheek?"

Isaac opened the door and kissed her in the mouth ferociously. When he pulled away, he wore a satisfied smile and closed the door. Eléonore turned on the car on and drove out of the school. As she drove off, from her rear view mirror she could see Isaac standing, watching her drive off.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, and didn't get confuse with the whole switch of point of views.**

**I'm so excited for next chapter. It's going to be about Ben and Eléonore and it's going to be heavy stuff. Going to learn a lot more about their parents and about their deaths. Shots about to go down with the Hartmann siblings.**

**Thank you for the review, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome! Please leave a review of what you guys thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own my OC's and original plots.**


	12. Darkest Before The Dawn

**Chapter Eleven: Darkest Before the Dawn**

* * *

_"Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way..._

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind...__"_

**— Shake It Out, Florence + The Machine**

* * *

_"Eléonore come on. Let's go. We're going to be late," called out Benjamin from the living room._

_"Good. That's the whole point," she responded from her room, trying on another skirt to see if it matched with her shirt._

_"Nope," she decided, taking it off and picking another one. "This might work."_

_"Ugh," he complained. She could hear him pacing impatiently. "Eléonore! Hu-rry. Up."_

_"Fine. Fine. I'm almost ready," she called back, deciding to wear that skirt she tried on before the green jeans. She looked around trying to find the skirt. She circled around until she finally found it. It was thrown against her desk chair. "I really need to clean up," she muttered putting the skirt on and throwing the other one in what use to be her bed._

_"Almost?!" he choked. "That's what you said ten minutes ago!"_

_Eléonore tried not to laugh, knowing he would lose it if heard her laugh. But apparently she didn't do a good job at hiding it._

_"You think this is funny?! Eléonore were already late to school!" he shouted. "Mom and dad are going to be piss when they find out."_

_She snorted. "They get mad when we come only ten minutes early. They consider that late."_

_"Then this is basically us skipping school," he snapped. Under his anger there was fear._

_Eléonore silent agreed. Their parents were psychos when it came to school... and pretty much everything else. They wanted them to be perfect in everything which was impossible because they were by far the most damage kids they ever came across. Eléonore had trouble being empathetic while Benjamin had serious anger problems. Eléonore was uncomfortable with displays of affection and Benjamin enjoyed making people suffer. They were actually sent to therapy by the school, who considered their behavior unhealthy and borderline of sociopaths. And whose fault was that? Apparently theirs, according to their parents who decided to make them 'fix' their problems._

_She cringed remembering the suffocation of being trapped and the darkness._

_"Eléonore!" Benjamin broke her thoughts. "Don't make me get you!"_

_"I'm going, I'm going," she got out of her room, all dressed up and ready. "And I'm here. How do I look?"_

_"Like you wasted an hour," he scowled. "Now let's go!"_

_She nodded. "Okay, but let me get my bag."_

_Benjamin eyes almost popped out. "What the fuck? Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Calm down Benjamin."_

_"I will not calm down," he practically growled. That moment __Benjamin's phone started ringing._

_"Oh look, you're getting a phone call. Take all the time you need," she said, grinning. "No pressure."_

_"Shut up Eléonore and get your stupid bag," he snapped before answering the phone. "Hello?"_

_Shaking her head, she skipped to her room and rifled through the mess of her bed. She took time intentionally to annoy Benjamin and to also give him privacy in his phone call. She checked her phone to see she had received a text from Allison._

**Allison: I need to talk to you about something. It's about my family.**

_Eléonore frowned, curious what was she wanted to talk about but responded that they can talk when she got back to school. Checking the clock, she decided it was time to get downstairs. She was surprised Benjamin hadn't been telling her to get down._

_"Alright Benji, let's bounce," Eléonore said, actually bouncing when she got back to the living room._

_He didn't answer. Benjamin still had the phone in his ear but it was clear that no one was on the other line. He had a hard look on his face, his knuckles white from gripping the phone tightly. She usually wasn't a nosy person but his behavior was confusing._

_"Ben what's wrong?"_

_He didn't answer, he just lowered the phone and stared at it blankly._

_"Benjamin?"_

_"I'm not going to school," he said, his voice hoarse._

_"What? Is everything alright?" she asked, now concerned. They never missed school. Their parents would kill them._

_Benjamin hesitated, a debate clearly going inside his head, before answering. "Yes. Now go to school."_

_She shook her head. "Not until you tell me what wrong."_

_"Eléonore just stop. Go to school now!" he ordered._

_Eléonore frowned, a little scared of how he was acting. A second ago he was fine and now he was all cold and angry. He was never like that. __What the hell happened in that conversation?_

_"But__—__"_

_"Eléonore! Now!" Benjamin snapped. She glared at him, annoyed at his attitude_

_"Fine. I was just trying to help. Go suffer," she said, stalking of the house, slamming the door in emphasis of her annoyance._

_As Benjamin predicted, she came late to school, earning a detention. She cringed thinking of her parent's reaction. Shit, she was in huge trouble. She hoped they prolonged their hunting trip like they would do sometimes. Eléonore liked not having her parents home. It really was liberating and fun to just be her and Benjamin, it made her wish things were like that always. But that was wishful thinking. Soon their parents would come back and they would return to their same terrifying routine. Being the perfect children to avoid getting disciplined._

_"Eléonore," her teacher called her name in front of the class. She looked up. "You're wanted in the office."_

_She internally paniced. Thinking it was her parents waiting, already aware of her detention. Slowly, she got out of her desk and walked towards her teacher, handing the packet they were working on._

_The teacher stared at her strangely, unnerving her. Crap, it was her parents._

Those fucking bastard found out. Fuck my life. I'm dead,_ she thought, her breathing getting erratic at the thought of them. _

_She contemplated ditching, she had all her stuff and brought her car. She could totally do it but if only she wasn't that afraid of them. Going to the office, the secretary ushered her in the principal's office. She frowned when she didn't see her parents. Shit, what did she do now?_

_"Am I in trouble? I didn't do anything this time." She wrung her hands, flinching at the poor defense she used. Fuck what if they were on the other side of the door listening? "I mean, nothing. What is it that you need?" she stuttered, slowly crumbling inside._

_The adults in the room glanced at each other uncertainly. "Please sit down __Eléonore," one of her teachers told her gently, making her suspicious. __Eléonore? Since when had they called her by her first name?_

_Sitting down in the office chairs one of the teachers apologized to her profoundly and said that they were there for her if she needed any moral support. She had no idea what they were talking about until the principal told her._

"You're parents are dead."

_Eléonore didn't react or show any emotion because she didn't feel anything. The words kept looping inside her head but she didn't feel any emotion. No grief, no despair, no anger, no confusion. She asked to be excused and they said it wouldn't be the best idea to be alone._

_"I won't be alone. I'll have my brother."_

_Before she left, she asked them one question. Who told them about her parent's death._

_"Your brother dear. He found out this morning."_

_That's when she finally felt an emotion. Anger. Betrayal. Hatred. That son of a bitch knew since the morning and didn't tell her. What the fuck Benjamin?_

_Finally leaving the office, she ran outside the school. Leaving the car, she ran all the way to her house. Her skirt flowed around as the wind hit it and her hair swishing, hitting her face. Eléonore could feel her chest and legs hurting but she refused to stop, wanting to get rid of all these suppress emotions. It was all crashing down to her._

_Her parents were dead. Benjamin knew since the morning and didn't tell her. What hurts the most was Benjamin deciding to not tell her. She had to find out by the school. Funny how she was more affected by Benjamin's betrayal than her parent's death._

_Stopping in front of her front yard, she fell to the grass and laid there heaving. Not because of the running. Out of anger._

_Her parents were dead. Benjamin knew. Those sentences swirled around her head until it made her want to throw up. Which she did. Running to the nearest bush, she gagged until she was done. Wiping her mouth, she gasped for air. She could feel a sting her eyes, tears threatening to spill. She shook herself. Eléonore Hartmann didn't cry. She wasn't allowed._

Get it together Eléonore. This is pathetic,_ she scolded herself. _What would your parents say?

Nothing, absolutely nothing because they are dead. Never coming back,_ a gleeful voice sang, skipping around, throwing confetti._

_ But she knew what they would say. She could hear their disapproving voices. _Hartmann don't cry. But then again, you don't seem to know how to be one,_ her father would say while her mom would snap, _Eléonore start acting like a hunter. Why do you always have to be over emotional?

_Straightening up, she took deep breaths and walked with her held high. She saw that Benjamin's car was in the driveway, meaning he was home. Eléonore clenched her fists, remembering her anger towards that bastard._

_Getting to the front door, she stood there preparing herself for what was to come. She knew that everything was going to change, for better or for worse. But she hoped that she and Benjamin didn't change. If they did, she wouldn't be able to handle it. Unlocking the door she opened it and stepped in._

* * *

He was waiting for her on the couch, a drink in his hand. He had showered and changed, wearing pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. But his face looked drained.

"Hello," she said, dropping her bag in a chair.

"Hey, Ellie. Finally decided to show up," he said, his voice slurring a little. She frowned realizing he wasn't sober.

"Are you drunk?"

He laughed bitterly. "Does it fucking matter?"

She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Why are you drunk?" It's been weeks since he had gotten drunk.

"When I'm a not drunk?" he countered, taking another sip. "Dammit, I'm all out."

"You have been doing so good. You're going to school, you joined a sports team, don't drink that much and we've been getting along better. Why are you ruining this?" Eléonore asked tiredly.

Benjamin opened his mouth but she stopped him with her hand. "No. Don't answer it. I can't talk to you like this. Got take a shower."

"No. I already took a shower," he complained.

"Then take another one," Eléonore said, giving him a patronizing look.

"I'm don't have to listen to you," he said defiantly. "Who do you think you are? Only I can boss you around."

She raised her eyebrows. "You're drunk, take a shower."

"Why?" he grumbled, sounding like a five-year-old.

"If we're going to talk it's when you're sober, not fucking plastered," she said slowly in a patient voice.

"I'm not plastered," he muttered but stood up and walked to his room, where he had a bathroom, to shower again.

Eléonore sighed, frustrated at him. What the hell was he thinking? She couldn't leave him alone for a few minutes without him getting drunk. She put her hand on her hip when she remembered that her clothes were wet. Going to her room, she took a quick shower and changed clothes. When she got to the living room, Benjamin was there, his hair wet and looked better.

She waited for him to start yelling at her, now sober and aware of his surrounding, but instead he said, "Are you hungry?"

She watched him carefully, trying to see what was he up to but his face gave away nothing. Wanting to prolonged their upcoming fight, she nodded. "Yeah sure. All that swimming made me hungry."

Benjamin pursed his mouth and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Can't you take a joke?" she muttered, following him. Silently, they grabbed the plates, served themselves and sat down at their kitchen table. They only noise that was made were the fork clattering against the plates.

Eléonore sighed, dropping her fork to the plate. This was stupid. He had called her, demanding where she was and know that she was here they were just eating.

Benjamin looked up from his food and stared at her curiously. "What's wrong Ellie?"

"What was the point of calling me to hurry up if we aren't going to talk?" she asked.

"I thought it be nice to be civilized for once," Benjamin smiled sourly, taking a sip from his drink.

She resisted her urge to throw her plate at his irritating face. "Civilized, that's nice," Eléonore agreed tersely. "Civilized. Let's do that. Get up."

"Why?"

"You want to talk, let's talk. I don't want to fight, so fair warning, don't piss me off," she got up and walked to the couch. "Ben come on. Get up."

Dropping his fork and grabbing his drink, he got up and sat next to her.

Facing him Eléonore placed her hands in her lap. "Now, why were you drunk when I got home?"

"Maybe because you have been lying to me," Benjamin snapped.

"About what?" she said in the most patient voice she could muster.

"Everything. The werewolf's and how much you know. Because I'm getting the feeling you know more than you let on," Benjamin stood up to get another bottle, the one he had empty. "Like today. What was that about?"

"Stiles needed my help so I helped him."

"It included going to the pool with that thing?"

"Kanima," Eléonore corrected and explained at the confused look of Benjamin's. "It's a Kanima. The one that's been killing the people. The one that killed Bennett."

"The Kanima?" Benjamin repeated.

Yes. The reason we were there is because Derek kidnaps us to question us about it. The fucking Kamina."

"Great," he gritted. "Now we know what it is. How fucking fantastic this is? Other things I should know?"

"No. It's my turn to ask a question," she denied him.

"Ask away," he muttered, taking a drink from his glass.

"What did they tell you in the phone call you got that morning?" Eléonore asked him, knowing full well what she was talking about. It was all she asked about and he refused to talk about.

"What are you talking about?" Benjamin sighed. She scowled at him.

"The day our parents died," she asked him. "You never want to tell me what happen."

"They got killed by a werewolf, what else is there to tell?" Benjamin said sourly.

"So much. Like who was the one who called you? Or what did you do after you found out because you didn't go to school? Or why you refused to go to their funerals? Or what happened to their stuff from the trip? Or how you seem to know pretty well how exactly they died? Or_—_"

"Can we not talk about this?" he interrupted, his eyes flashing.

Eléonore clenched her jaw. "Of course not. Let's not talk about this. Let's not ever fucking talk about our parent's death. Because we can talk about unimportant shit, like my friendship with the harmless Scott but something important like our parent's deaths is off limits."

"God Eléonore. Not this again," he exhaled, running a hand through his face. "I thought you said you didn't want to fight?"

"Yes, this again. It's always going to come back to this. Besides, you're pissing me off, so this is on you."

"Great. You're attacking me, like always," Benjamin said.

"Like always? What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" she demanded.

Benjamin looked at her irritated. "That it doesn't matter what I do, you always have to go against me."

"Of course, I have to. Have you met you? You don't have the right to tell what to do," she snapped. "With all your drinking and your secret meeting with the Argent's about werewolves."

"That's none of your business Eléonore what I do, unlike you, that is my business."

"And what business of mine do you so desperately want to know?"

"Boyd," he practically growled.

Eléonore faltered, not expecting that. "What?"

"I know about Boyd. When were you going to tell me that you knew about Boyd being a werewolf?" Benjamin asked her.

"When were you going to tell me that you helped the Argent's kill that werewolf?" she fired back.

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah. I know," she snapped. "That's what I thought when I found out."

"How did you found out?" Benjamin asked.

Eléonore glowered at him. "I found out by you. Since the day it happened, you're not very good keeping secrets."

He exhaled, clearly frustrated with everything. "What were you doing earlier on today?" he challenged.

She hesitated for a second, thinking about Isaac. It would go against her point of being honest but she wasn't stupid. "I just lingered at the gym," she said. "The thought of coming home made me not want to show up soon. And I guess I was right."

Benjamin glowered at her. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" she asked innocently.

"Going against everything I tell you. I say stay away from werewolves, and you kiss one," Benjamin said in disbelief.

"Because you can't tell me what to do. You didn't use to be like this. You wouldn't care what I did. And now you throw a fit at everything I do."

"Because I was just your brother Eléonore. I'm not that anymore. I'm also your guardian, that takes care of you! Making your entire being my responsibility. So you can't be going around saving werewolves and making out with them!"

"I know you're my guardian but that doesn't mean I have to listen to you," she said.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"You do because I am ordering you!"

"Ordering me? Oh my God, stop it! Stop acting like you're an adult when you aren't one!" she gritted, frustrated. "I hate that!"

Benjamin glowered. "Suck it up then, I have to be an adult how else am I suppose to act with you and the Argent's. I have no choice."

Eléonore laughed bitterly. "Shut the fuck up! You look like a child playing with the grown ups. Trying too hard to get in the good side of Gerard and Chris. You'll never be like them because you're just like me. You hate hunting like me."

"I'm nothing like you," Benjamin denied. "I don't taint our family name. This such an embarrassment."

She felt her blood boil. "Am I a shame as a sister or as a hunter?"

He clenched his jaw. "Does it matter. You don't act like a hunter or a Hartmann."

"I'm sorry that we all can't be like you."

"What are you talking about?" Benjamin glared.

"You're not a dad Ben," she finally shouted, fed up. "And I hope you don't become dad. I hated him and I love you. I don't want to hate you but you're making it easy."

"Our parents were good people."

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware you had another set of parents. Because the ones we had were fucking batshit crazy. You said so yourself earlier."

"They were trying to make us good hunters."

"By being controlling and abusive?" she snapped.

"They weren't abusive and you know it," Benjamin yelled.

"So locking us inside those cages wasn't a form of child abuse?" Eléonore reminded him. "Because I remember I wasn't the only one who hated that!"

"They were trying to strengthen our character. To correct our attitudes. We weren't at our potential," Benjamin defended them. She scoffed, not sure why she was bothering arguing with him about them. He always defended them. Dead or alive, Benjamin was always going to be their loyal soldier.

"God its like I'm talking to him," she whispered in disbelief. Benjamin had become their father.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he snapped.

"Typical Hartmann men. Great hunters but horrible family people. You've tried so hard to be like them, that finally became the Hartmann hunter. Congratulations, you're becoming our father," she clapped for him, glaring at him.

"And you're the typical disappointing Eléonore who doesn't give a shit about no one but herself."

"What was wrong with me wanting to sleepover in one of my friends house?" she said, remembering the time she got in trouble for wanting to sleepover a friends house when she was twelve. "They locked my inside the cell for a week."

"You sneaked out when they specifically told you not to go. Not to mention you stole a crossbow," Benjamin pointed out.

"And who suggested to me that I shouldn't listen to them. That they were being controlling and overreacting like always," Eléonore jabbed her finger to him. "You. Every time I got in trouble was because of you. You always got me in trouble. It's all your fault."

"My fault? I was just trying to please your spoiled self," Benjamin yelled. "It's your fault they're dead!"

"No it's no," she denied, her voice wavering at his accusations.

"If it weren't for you they would have been alive! We should have gone with them to the hunt but you didn't want to go!"

"If we would have gone, we would have died too!" Eléonore shouted. "How is this my fault? I didn't kill them! I couldn't go because I had to do my school work and I wasn't feeling well. I was throwing up."

"No you didn't. Stop being such a fucking liar. You were being a stubborn brat who refused to participate in our family job!"

"Excuse me if I didn't want to slaughter people for a living me. It's kinda hard to get passionate about that if you're a normal sane person," she snapped.

Benjamin sighed. "Stop being dramatic."

"No. You're being dramatic for blaming everything on me. But if you want to play the blame game, fine. If it weren't for you we would still be in France. You're the weak one."

"Me?! Weak? For mourning our parents, unlike you? For being a hunter? This is what we were raised to do! This is the right thing to do!"

"God you're such a hypocrite Ben. If our parents were still alive you would have been siding with me. We wouldn't be fighting each other. We would be fighting together. Like we use to do," she said her voice breaking. She could feel her eyes stinging. "Why are you doing this?" she argued, getting up to face him. "Why are you defending them? Hunting? Not because its the right thing to do bullshit."

"Because I'm a good son Eléonore!" he shouted.

"Hate to break this to you but you're not a son anymore. Just like I'm not a daughter," she said venomously.

Benjamin face turned red when he shoved her to the floor, knocking the breath out of her. They stared at each other. One full of anger and the other in disbelief. Eléonore slowly got up, pushing his hands away from her, when he tried helping her get up.

"So this is how it's going to be now. You acting like our father. Pathetic," she spat, resisting the urge to hit him.

"Eléonore I'm sorry," Benjamin face was full of regret. "But just because our parents are dead doesn't stop us from being their children."

Eléonore shook her head, disagreeing with him. "It does Benjamin, we don't have to be their children anymore. We can be anything we want," she took steps towards him and took his hand. "So much death has happened to our family, making us the only left. We have no one else. But we can change that. We don't have to do this anymore. No more supernatural. Just be us, normal human siblings. Go anywhere and have normal lives."

Benjamin pulled away, looking at her in denial. "What are you trying to say Ellie? That you want to forget everything? About our life."

"Our life is hunting. That's our life. What else would we leave? Nothing." Eléonore hesitated, not sure what she meant. "A Hartmann, a hunter for life."

"What?"

"That's what we grew up with. That's how we were defined. If we're a Hartmann, we have to be a hunter for life. But I didn't want that. I don't want my last name to chose who I am. I'm not a hunter. I am me, Eléonore."

"And what is Eléonore?"

"I don't know. I've been to busy being a hunter, that I don't know what else to do. I'm not refusing to be a hunter because I'm being rebellious. I'm refusing because I want to be more. Don't you want to be more than a word? Answer the question Benjamin."

He remained quiet, staring ahead with a stony expression.

"I don't want to forget, just let go. It's the past and we're here, meaning we can do something completely different. Didn't you ever dream of doing something that wasn't hunting, because I have. I want to get a job and get married and maybe have kids."

"Our parents did that. They were married, had us and had a job," Benjamin pointed out, finally voicing out his opinion.

"And look how we turned out. Two pair of fucked up people." Eléonore pointed between them. "We're so damage that its gotten to the point where we have lost our ability to feel."

Benjamin fell silent again. He stared at the floor with such intensity, he could have burn a hole through it. She wish she could see what was going inside his head. What he felt and thought. Probably pissed at her.

"Not true," he said finally. He looked up to meet her confused gaze. "I do care. I care about the Argent's, and I care about saving people. And I care about you. I love you Eléonore. You're my sister, my responsibility. I won't let anything happen to you." He repeated the line that he has told Eléonore all her life. "That's never going to change."

Still wounded over everything, she shook her head. "Well you don't have to anymore. I can take care of myself. Before it was just us two, you were all I had, but now I have more people. I have Allison, Scott, and Stiles and even the Derek's pack. So you can back off. I don't need you anymore." She regretted those words instantly, seeing his heartbroken expression but didn't apologize, her anger and pride too strong to back down.

"Sorry for caring too much," Benjamin said, hurt evident in his voice.

She closed her eyes. It was too much. She couldn't take it. This what she meant, they were so fucked up, especially her. Eléonore felt regret for saying that to him but at one point it was true. It wasn't just Benjamin and her.

"I can't anymore," she said stepping back, running her hands through her hair.

"Are you leaving?" he asked quietly, remembering the last time they fought she had left the apartment.

"No. I didn't do anything wrong this time," Eléonore responded. She started leaving but stopped. "You know, a while back you said I don't need no one. And you were right. Because I can't rely on no one."

"Eléonore you know I'm trying," he started. "I'm still here. I am always going to be here."

"No you're not. You say you are but you aren't. I'm getting screwed over like I always do."

"That's not true," Benjamin shook his head, not believing a word she said.

"When our parents were alive they always favored you, the Argent's favor you. It sucks that you're the perfect child and I'm the screw up. Even right now, with all your shit, they still choose you."

"So you hate me?" he concluded.

"No I don't hate you. You're my brother." She smiled sadly. "And I'm not mad at you, I'm just disappointed."

Finally, she turned around and walked to her room. Leaving him alone in the living room.

* * *

_Usually brothers didn't like it when their younger sisters wanted to be with them but Benjamin wasn't like other brothers. He loved spending time with his sister. There was something amazing of having someone to hold such admiration for them, to consider them perfect, have no flaws. It was amazing. He liked to be the person influencing his sisters little mind. Benjamin considered himself to be her perfect role model and was determined that he wouldn't let her down._

_"What's that?" asked Eléonore, her short hand pointing to a gun in the table._

_His parents had made him to clean all their guns, as a punishment for getting in trouble in school again. Apparently defending Eléonore from these girls that wouldn't leave her alone wasn't a good enough excuse for his parents._

_"A gun," Benjamin told her, grabbing it and showing it to her._

_Eléonore rolled her eyes. "I know silly. But what kind?"_

_Benjamin laughed, even at six year old, his baby sister was sassy. She was going to be a handful when she got older. Not that she wasn't already._

_"Why do you want to know? You don't even use them. Or know how to."_

_"I want to learn how to use it," she declared. Benjamin frowned, not liking her excited face at the possibility of using a gun. She should be excited about learning how to braid hair not use a firearm._

_"Aren't you a little young Ellie?" he said cautiously._

_"No! I'm six," she said, as if that was the age where people used guns._

_"Exactly, six. Too young," Benjamin dismissed her. "But you can help me clean them if you want so badly to hold one." He handed her one but she pushed it away._

_"I don't want to clean a gun. I want to use it. I'm not too young. I can use it," Eléonore exclaimed, crossing her arms defiantly._

_"Okay Ellie. Whatever you say," Benjamin said, his lips quirked up._

_"I know how to fight!" she insisted. "Mom and dad let me use the crossbow. Their going to let me use the gun."_

I know they are,_ Benjamin thought grimly. He shook his head, grabbing her hand kindly. "I know Ellie. But this isn't for children."_

_"But you use it," she pointed out. He pursed his lips, knowing she was correct. He had just turned nine._

_"I know. I shouldn't use it but I am."_

_"Why?" she asked, her eyes wide and curious._

Because our parents don't know how to raise us. They don't care about giving us a normal childhood._ "Because I'm a boy," he said finally._

_Eléonore pouted. "No fair. I want to be a boy," she whined._

_"No you don't," he reassured her._

_She scrunched up her face. "You're right. I don't like boys. They're smelly. And gross. And dirty. And think I have cooties."_

_"So you don't like me?" Benjamin asked, pointing to himself._

_"I like you. You're the only boy I like. Even if you do smell and are gross and dirty," she reassured him. She patted his hand, her way of showing affection._

_"Thanks, I guess."_

_"You're very welcome," Eléonore gave him a cheeky smile. They were silent for a while, him cleaning the guns and Eléonore watching him clean, a her hand propped on her chin. He kept glancing at Eléonore, curious of one thing._

_"Ellie, why do you want to use a gun? You're pretty cool with the crossbow," he asked._

_"Because I want to be like you," Eléonore said brightly, "You know how to use a gun, I want to use a gun."_

_Benjamin stared at her in wonder, not pleased but a little nervous. "You don't want to be me."_

_"Why? Cause you're a boy?" she repeated his previous words, wagging her finger to him._

_He laughed, smiling wistfully. "Oh, I love you Ellie."_

_Eléonore simply nodded in agreement. He sighed, wishing Eléonore would express her feelings once in a while._

_"Now you have to say you love me too," he poked her. She groaned._

_"Do I__—?__" She stopped herself when she saw his glare._

_"Love you too Benny," she mumbled._

_He beamed, happy that she said it. A little forced but it was said, and that was good enough for him._

_"Eléonore! Get over here!" their mother called out from outside._

_To Benjamin's surprise, she whimpered. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern._

_"She wants me to inside the cell, and I don't want to," she whispered, peering at the window, where their mother was waving for her to get out._

_Benjamin heart tighten at her scared face. The cell was were they put the werewolves they captured. It was small and dark. Eléonore's biggest fears combined together. Their mother wanted Eléonore to get inside and clean, being the only one who can fit in it easily. But Benjamin knew that was a load of crap. He knew what his mom was trying to do. She was trying to 'help' Eléonore get over her fear of small places by making her be in those places. He knew that wouldn't work, it only would traumatize Eléonore more._

_"Hey. Hey." He put her in front to meet her eyes. "It's going to be okay. I know it's scary but I'm going to be there."_

_"You are?" she sniffed._

_"Of course. I'm your big brother. I'm always going to be there," he promised. "There's nothing to be afraid of." Benjamin grabbed her small hand and squeezed it, for reassurance._

_"Now Eléonore! Don't make me get you!" threatened their mother._

_Eléonore expression became determined. "You're right. I'm a hunter. I am not afraid because I'm a Hartmann. A Hartmann, a hunter for life." _

_"Uh, that's not what I__—__"_

_Not giving him a chance to explain, she let go of his hand and an outside._

You're not a hunter. You're a kid_, he thought sadly. He got up and walked out, keeping his promise to be there for Eléonore._

* * *

_"I don't want to hate you but you're making it easy."_

_"This is all your fault."_

_"You're the weak one."_

_"I don't need you anymore."_

_"I'm getting screwed over like I always do."_

Every word she said was a punch in the gut. A very painful punch that would keep hitting him over and over again.

Exhaling in frustration, Benjamin slid down to the floor, resting his back behind the refrigerator. Why did they always have to fight? That's all they did. Fight. It was such a foreign but regular thing for them. They've had more fights these past few months than all their lives.

She didn't understand how difficult it was to be in charge. To be her guardian. To take place of his father as a hunter. He couldn't be the carefree brother that encourage her to rebel against their parents. It was hard on him. He was trying to hard to be there for the Argent's and Eléonore but he couldn't. At least the Argent's were satisfied with him. Benjamin thank God for Chris being there and helping him learn how to be a good parent. Because that's what he was now, according to parent.

_And you're job is to make sure she is taken care of. Nothing happens to her and she is going the right path, _Chris told him._ Protect Eléonore._

That was easy, he had thought. All his life he had protected her. From the werewolves. From the mean girls in school that had cut her pony tail. From falling of the bicycle. From the raccoon in her room. From their controlling and at times abusive father. That's the only thing he knew to do besides hunt. _Protect Eléonore._

Protect Eléonore was his mantra. Even when he was a toddler he knew that was his job.

The first memory he had of Eléonore was when he was three and she was eleven months. She was starting to learn how to walk and was trying to learn the hang on standing up. He had been watching her, fascinating at her clumsiness. Finally being able to stand up, baby Eléonore tried to take a step but lost her balance and started falling face forward. On pure instinct, he dived to catch her. She fell on top of him and started laughing uncontrollably. In his dive, Benjamin had gotten rug burns but it didn't matter. Eléonore was safe and giving him one of her brilliant smiles.

He grabbed her by the hands and tried to hold her as she took her first shake steps. _"It's okay Ellie. I got you,"_ his three year old self promised her._ "I won't let anything hurt you."_

And he did keep the promise. But lately he has been failing. Look at today, she almost drown saving a werewolf. And he wasn't able to do anything. And why did she almost drown? Because of the stupid supernatural.

Benjamin remembered the bitterness he felt towards his parent his entire life. How they didn't care about at least giving them a normal life. Everything they did, always came back to hunting. Sports, music, reading, learning new languages. Everything they know is connected to werewolf's.

Despite all his hatred towards them, Benjamin always aimed to be their perfect son. Follow their rules and be enthusiastic about their family life style. He didn't want to disappointment out of fear of their judgement and punishments. And it worked, he was their pride and joy. They were always bragging about him and how he was going to bring such honor to their family. It made everyone forget about the black sheep of the family.

His baby sister, Eléonore.

Even as a child, Eléonore didn't seem to care about hunting, despite exceeding in everything she did. She was a natural, unlike Benjamin who had to work twice hard to be able even reach to her level of expertise. Benjamin want jealous of her talents, he actually liked that she was flawless in those skills. It would be away to overlook her uninterested of hunting, knowing full well her parents would be unhappy. Which they were. They always tried to change her but when they tried she would fight back.

As she got older, Eléonore started expressing even more herself over her distaste of being a hunter. Refusing to be part of the hunts. To no longer train. And to get rid of all her guns, crossbows and hunting equipment.

_This isn't what I want. I don't wan to hunt. I hate it. I want to have a normal life. Not be surrounded by murderers, _she had told their parents defiantly, with Benjamin watching in the background, internally screaming her to shut up and apologize.

Making him have mixed emotions. A part of him wanted to cheer her own, for seeing the wrongness of their life but another part of her, the one that was loyal his parents, wanted to shake her and force her to be a good little soldier like him. He hated that. Always been torn. He always had a battle with himself. He didn't know what he wanted. He didn't want to have a regular job. But he didn't want to be a hunter.

Benjamin thought of what Eléonore said, more like at what she shouted. That they should get away from all of this crap that was going on in the town. To start over. For real. Was their relationship that damage by the supernatural that Eléonore was desperate to abandoned it?

_Yes it is and it's all because of you,_ a voice snipped at him.

_Nothing is going to change,_ he concluded. They can't run from the past. Its still going to be there. Their parents are still going to be dead. They are still going to be at odds for their loyalties. Eléonore was still the only family he had. The only one he considered his entire life. Eléonore still came first above everything. Even hunting.

She was his sister, meaning his responsibility. And he would be damned if he let anything happen to her.

* * *

**Woho! This chapter was intense but I had fun writing it. We got to learn so much about Ben and Ellie. I hope you don't mind the flashbacks because I want to do a few more about them and maybe some including with their parents. What do you think?**

**And I'm sorry this chapter took a while to write, but I was super busy in school and life. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! It means so much!  
**

**Also big news! I started a new story, from the show the 100. I recently binged watched and got obsessed with it. It's so fucking amazing. The premised, the plot and the characters, beyond perfect. Anyways, I would love it if you would check it out and see what you think. Don't worry, I won't forget this story. This one is my main one, the other one is my side one. I just had to publish it or else I would go crazy (even if I got million other things to worry about).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Just own my OC's.**


	13. Jarring of Judgement

**Chapter Twelve: Jarring Of Judgment**

* * *

_"I watch the work of my kin bold and boyful_

_toying somewhere between love and abuse_

_Calling to join them the wretched and joyful_

_ shaking the wings of their terrible youth_

_Freshly disowned in some frozen devotion_

_ no more alone or myself could I b__e..._

_And lease this confusion, I'll wander the concrete_

_Wonder if better now having survived_

_Jarring of judgment and reasons defeat__"_

**_—_ Angel of Small Death and Coidane Scene, Hozier**

* * *

It had become a routine.

Go over to the Argent's house, everyday after school, and spend time with Chris. Sometimes they would talk about absentminded things, or talk about hunting, or not talk at all and just clean and organized their weapons. It was pleasant, have a male figure that wasn't yelling at you, just being there for you and asking how your day was. And afterwards, when Victoria would announced it was dinner, they would go to the table and eat the three of them. Sometimes four, when Allison would join them. But most of the times it was just the three of them.

He liked to imagine this is what his life would have been if his parents had some empathy towards him and Eléonore. But he would never find out, and he didn't care. He knew that they would never be able to give the reassurance the Argent's gave him and Eléonore. He always felt more at home with them. Benjamin wasn't sure if it was because of Chris earnest nature or Victoria's over protectiveness but it didn't matter. He was finally experiencing the parent nurture he had been deprived for most of his life. He also had taken Chris as a mentor for parenting, with the extensive knowledge of dealing with a teenage girl and a psychotic women (Benjamin liked Victoria but she needed to relax).

"Don't worry about it. The first time is the worst. Allison says that all the time," Chris reassured him, patting his arm.

Benjamin shook his head, moving around the chair of the study. "No. It's different. Allison is kind, has a heart. Eléonore in the other hand is a cold hearted bitch who probably sold her soul to the devil to have beauty and brains."

To his surprise and annoyance, Chris started chuckling. "Sometimes I forget that you're still eighteen, so young and that you guys are siblings."

Benjamin shifted, uncomfortable being called young, a reminder of Eléonore's cold words. _A child playing with adult_s. Chris seeing his expression, stopped laughing but still looked amused.

"It's not a bad thing," he reassured Benjamin, patting her knee. "It's actually good. You can understand her more that I'll ever be able to understand Allison. It's an advantage you have."

"Yeah, what an advantage," he grunted. "Such an advantage I can see right through her lies about what she's up to."

Chris frowned. "Is she up to something? Is Allison involved?" he asked, his face disapproving.

_I'm a fucking dumbass_. Benjamin mentally slapped himself. "No it's not bad, like illegal. She just makes up excuses to not get involved with hunting. And I don't like it. It's irresponsible."

Chris nodded in understanding. "Allison is the same. She doesn't like the whole thing of being trained. She complains a lot."

_Who does?_ Benjamin thought bitterly, reminded of the painful training sessions with his father. But he would not focus in the bad and just focus in the outcome; a professional loyal hunter.

"It's hard for her," continued Chris. "Allison isn't use to it. She doesn't have the practice like you or Ellie. It's not the same doing gymnastics, than doing combat. I don't know what to do. I've tried to make it easy for her."

"Maybe it's hard because it's with you," Benjamin interfered. "A parent teaching a child, it's bound to cause friction."_ Especially if the parent is a psychotic drill Sergeant._ But Benjamin reminded himself Chris wasn't like his father. He was more warmer and caring. Actually cared about how it would impact his daughter.

"Really?" Chris said unsure.

"I would be an expert in that. And I know that I would have like it if someone else would have trained me, instead of my dad. When he started training, he shifted my view of him completely. And I don't think you want that from Allison. Trust me, I know."

Chris contemplated what Benjamin said. And after a few seconds, he asked, "Can you train Allison?"

"What?"

"I think you should do it. You're right. Me, or my father or Victoria doing it won't help her, it will make only make her resists us even more. And it's a win for you. You say Eléonore refuses to train, maybe finding out that Allison is involved, she might considered it."

Benjamin pursed his lips, considering what Chris was offering. He did want Eléonore to be more part of hunting. Even if he couldn't make her commit to actually capturing werewolf's, at least he can keep her prepared to fight one, with her now preferring to hang out with them then killing them.

Chris seeing Benjamin's indecision, added, "Ben. You're a great hunter, with so much to show. If I didn't think you were perfect for the position, I would have asked someone else. I trust you. I see you and Ellie like my children. You two are now one of us. There is no else that I would want."

Benjamin smiled slightly, feeling warmth at Chris words. It's was pathetic that he liked hearing that. Most of his life he had craved the attention and compliments from his parents, that would never give it to them. He would never admit it, but he was always knew that between him and Eléonore, he was the weakest. He was always seeking the approval of other. His parents, Chris, Gerard, Victoria, Eléonore, and hell even Coach Finstock.

Eléonore never asked for praises. She didn't care what other thought. That's was one of the great things about her. Another great thing of her is that she could do anything, if she tried. Unlike him, who struggled to achieve some easy accomplishments that Eléonore has done at the age five.

But hearing Chris that he was a great hunter and saw him as a son, made him feel great. Made him feel worthy. Sometimes he wondered if that was one of the reason he often seeked the Argent's, for their praises.

"Yes. I'll do it. Not sure if Allison will like it but I'll do it."

Chris smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll tell her today."

Benjamin, getting an idea, disagreed. "No wait. Let me tell her," Chris looked surprised but Benjamin explained. "It would be better. For her to be comfortable with the idea. And a way for us to get to know each other." Benjamin realized he didn't know Allison at all. Actually, he couldn't remember the last time he talked to her, which probably was years ago. He never interacted with his sisters best is going to be very awkward, Benjamin thought._ Hopefully Eléonore agrees to be part of it._

* * *

Isaac laughed to himself, remembering the pathetic state of Jackson. He smirked, enjoying how his life was going. He was strong and powerful, no longer under his father dominance, he had something interesting going with Eléonore, and now Jackson Whittemore was under his mercy. Watching as Jackson finally staggered out of the abandoned train, Erica came up to him.

"Why do you want to go back to school? It's so boring."

"So is being stuck inside here," he pointed, and looking behind his shoulder, added, "And Derek isn't the best companion."

"I heard that," Derek called from where he was, making Isaac cringed. He walked in joining them. "And I'm glad you made Jackson change his statement. I need you to be in school."

"Because you don't want to deal with his whining?" Erica snorted.

Derek actually smiled at that while Isaac growled.

"I don't whine."

"He's right. He mopes," Derek claimed, a small teasing grin. Isaac looked incredulous at his Alpha.

Erica was laughing at Isaac. "Can you shut up?" he nearly growled at her. "I don't do either of those things. I just get bored having nothing to do."

"Oh come on. Lighten up. You're about to see you're girlfriend," Erica reasoned.

Isaac stiffened at the word. Eléonore was not his girlfriend. To be his girlfriend, he has to have taken her to a date. To have asked her to be his girlfriend. Or to even know her parents names or why she even moved here. He didn't want one right now, either, and knew that Eléonore shared the same thoughts. They didn't have the time for those things, it needed commitment, but flirting didn't.

Although Isaac would be lying if he said he didn't liked spending time with her. She was a something different. He couldn't find a word to describe her. Maybe she was a mystery that he really wants to solve, even if he always sucked at figure them out. But now that he was going back to school, he could finally get a chance to prove extend his solving abilities.

_School_. He smiled to himself. He always liked being in school, a way to avoid being home. But this time, it was different. Isaac wanted to go, not because he could avoid his home life but for actually just wanting to go. He finally can go out and not do it in secret. Finally Isaac would be able to enjoy his freedom.

* * *

If there was one thing Eléonore sucked at, it was ignoring Benjamin.

She physically could not be around him. She was so programmed to be around him that it put her unbalanced when she wasn't. Its was unhealthy actually. She had no idea how she managed when she was staying at Allison. But now that Eléonore was recalling, she wasn't in her best. She was angry and extremely scary. She remembered almost reducing Stiles to piss himself and Scott to tears._ I really should apologize to them,_ she thought sheepishly.

Days had passed since their 'argument' and Eléonore was ready to crack. _What was I thinking?_ she moaned to herself, getting up of her bed._ I can't be a bitch to that bastard._

Eléonore let her legs hang out of the bed, taking deep breaths feeling exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open, for she hadn't been able to sleep last night. It wasn't out of the ordinary, it was a problem she suffered, she always had trouble sleeping. And moving to a new country, with a new time schedule definitely made it worse.

Sometimes, when Eléonore was stressed out, she wouldn't go to sleep, she would stay up. Before falling asleep around three in the morning, her mind was running with thoughts, all varying of different topics.

_Fuck, the kanima is out lose. Who is it? And what does it want? I have a paper due in Spanish in two days and I haven't even started it. I need to text Stiles about it, but doubt that he's worked on, probably doesn't know we have it. What is up with Americans and an obsession of avocado. Is it a state thing? Or the entire country? I need to ask Allison. Shit, I need to find Scott and recite Allison love poem. How did it go again? Scott I love you more than... then what? I have to ask her again. But can I? I think Ben is going to take me to school because I lost my keys... again. Need to find them or get another copy, again. If I text her right now will she see it in the morning? If not, crap its going to be awkward with Ben._

Eléonore sighed, rubbing her eyes, thinking back of her brother. She had been avoiding Benjamin, part ashamed and part proud. Getting out of the bed, Eléonore quickly changed into whatever clothes she found, not caring if it was wrinkled or already used. She wanted to go to the kitchen first before Benjamin, but knowing him, she would beat him. Eléonore was the one waking him up and reminding him that it was a school day.

Going to their kitchen, she started taking out the ingredients from the refrigerator to make an omelet, Benjamin's favorite. Rummaging through the kitchen, Eléonore had everything, she set herself to work. Minutes passed and she had successfully made two big omelets for Benjamin, when she turned around to the table and jumped.

"Holy fucking Christ," Eléonore placed a hand over her heart. "What the hell, Ben?"

Benjamin was sitting down in the table, silently, observing her with emotionless eyes. "Good morning," Eléonore told him, receiving nothing from his end. "Okay, no good morning from you. Hold on."

She went back to the kitchen grabbing the omelet plate and placed the orange juice in the table with a glass.

"Truce... again?" she said timidly, extending the plate to him.

"Are you doing this because you need a ride?" Benjamin eyed the plate but took it hesitantly.

"No."

"You're not trying to poison me?" he tried again, still not taking a bite from the omelet.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you don't need me anymore?" he said, his tone slightly spiteful.

She grimaced, regretting more for saying that to him. "I deserve that."

"Yes you do," he muttered, taking a hesitant bite of the omelet.

She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to say something snarky to him.

_"I'm very sorry Benjamin,"_ she said quietly in French, the language they were more comfortable with. It's what they grew up with and how they argued with their parents. French was a small reminder of what they had left of their old life's, if they ignored hunting.

Benjamin whipped his head to her, glaring at her. "That's not going to work Eléonore. So knock it off."

Eléonore got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around him from behind. _"I'm so sorry, Ben. You're right and I'm wrong." _Benjamin stilled, clearly intrigued, so she continued with her groveling._ "And I know I'm kind of difficult__—__"_

_"Very difficult,"_ he corrected her, earning a slap in the chest but smiled, seeing that he was responding back in French. It was progress. He was always easy to sway.

_"Fine. Very difficult and I can be a bitch but it's not my fault I was program to be insensitive. Blame it in our parents. They passed on their psychotic traits to me while you got the good ones. Handsome, charismatic and people pleaser."_

Benjamin hummed in approval, already have forgiven her but deciding to let her continue. Which she found out. "I know you've forgiving me. You fucking asshole," she snapped, now in English, letting him go and smacking him behind the head.

"I was never mad at you," he admitted.

"Just disappointed?" she guessed.

Benjamin shrugged, taking a bite from the omelet. "You said it."

"Asshole," Eléonore scowled and took a seat next to him. "Alright..." she said, not sure what to say now that they were in speaking terms again. "So, whats new?"

"I'm helping train Allison," Benjamin said casually, barely looking up from his omelet, deciding to break the silence.

"Really?" she asked surprise, because Allison hadn't told her about that, she told her everything. But then again Allison hasn't mentioned about her training anymore.

"She doesn't know," he explained, seeing her confusion. "It's a new arrangement that I made with Chris."

"Why? As far as I am aware, you don't help people."

Benjamin shot her a dirty look. "He thinks it's better if it's not him. Someone who isn't family."

"And were not? I know you see Chris as a father figure. I heard you call him dad accidentally. You admire him, he's your role model. I swear you must have like a shrine of him and_—_"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I idolized Chris. We're like family, but you know what I mean."

"No I don't but whatever. Why are you telling me about this?"

Ever since that little kidnapping trip, she hasn't been involved with Allison's training or even been trained. She didn't really mind, but did find herself feeling empty without the grueling hours of her aching bones and receiving bruises. It was hard to believe she missed that when she was been thrown to the hard floor, loosing her breath, all she could think is wishing she had a different life.

"I was thinking you could join us. I know as much as you weren't a fan of gutting werewolf's, I know you miss the practice of moving around and shooting things. That was the only thing you liked about training. Acting all badass," Benjamin grinned at her.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Of course," he muttered bitterly, getting up from the table. "You apologize and yet you act like this. That's what I get for trying. I'm going."

"No. Ben, wait." Eléonore grabbed his hand. "How many times do I have to apologize? I didn't mean it. What I said that night. About not needing you."

Benjamin sighed, looking at the ceiling. "I know. Its just, why did you say it?"

"I... its cause, I think, that maybe we need our space. We're too dependent. It's a bit unhealthy," she rationalized, knowing well enough that she was full of crap.

"So the whole saying you don't need me is because our relationship is unhealthy?"

"We spend to much time together," she said in a matter a fact tone.

"No we don't. I mean anymore. We barely see each other and when we do, we fight most of the time. I'd say our relationship is a normal sibling. The ones that should have time apart is Scott and Stiles, those two are too attached. For a long time, I thought the reason why Scott and Allison had broke up was because he had used her as her beard. I honestly still do," Benjamin said, nodding.

Eléonore stared at him speechless. Why did this always happened? One moment they were arguing and the next there talking about Allison being Scott's beard. "We need to go to therapy," she decided.

"Fine. In one condition," he agreed.

"I wasn't serious," she said quickly, not wanting to go to counseling where they were going to be forced to talk about their feelings.

"I was. Now listen to me."

"Okay fine, but I have a condition too. I will go of you agree to back off me. Meaning no questioning what I do and white whom. Alright?"

"Alright but," she groaned, why was there always a but, "if you promise me," she scoffed making him glare. "Eléonore stop it and listen."

"Alright. I'm sorry. Continue."

With a set jaw and a glare, Benjamin nodded. "I want you to promise me that if you and the rest of the band of idiots need help, you will call me. No matter what it is or when."

"Band of idiots? I don't think Allison will appreciate being called that."

"Allison is part of the band?" Benjamin raise his eyebrow.

Eléonore stopped, fuck, did she say that? "No," she said slowly, trying to come up with a passable lie but sadly couldn't come up with one that didn't make Benjamin suspicious. She elaborated hastily, "Allison use to hang out with that band of idiots so that must means they are worthy of not being called that. Allison has standards, and they must reach them."

"I saw Stiles hit himself with his own hand," he pointed out in distaste.

"Come one, why do you always use the Stiles card?" she groaned.

"Eléonore stop, I know. About Scott and her and everything. Allison is a horrible liar, I can't believe Chris and Victoria don't know about her and Scott," Benjamin said giving her a knowing look.

"And I'm taking that either Argent parents hasn't come in and yelled at me for being Allison ally."

"I don't care about that."

"Oh. Alright, its a deal," she extended her hand, to sign their deal. He took her hand and shook it.

"Great. It's settle, I back off if you call me if you need help and you go to counseling.

"Wait, what? No that wasn't part of the agreement. I never agreed to counseling," she exclaimed. "Ben!"

"Nope. Too late, we shaked on it," Benjamin pointed to her hand. "Now, if you excuse me I have to go and get ready for school." He leaned to give her a kiss to her forehead. "Thanks for the omelet that was missing sausage."

"You're such a dick!"

Benjamin started walking when he tripped. "Watch out for the book," she said sarcastically.

He glared at her. "Tell me again why they aren't in the bookshelves?"

"Because it's your job to put them. Remembered the list we made? And you put that as one of your jobs? And I got to put the pans in the cabinets?" she reminded him. "I'm still waiting for you to do them. I'm not going to do it for you."

Benjamin grumbled something under his breath. "I'll do it later. No go to the car."

"Why its still early?" she said, checking the kitchen clock.

"We have to go to school early, so we can tell the Allison the news."

"Oh boy. How fun," she muttered sarcastically, going to her room, grabbing her and taking out her phone.

**_Eléonore: Something big is about to happen._**

She smiled at the text. This was going to have Allison all rilled up. And true to her prediction, Allison started mass texting her.

_**Allison: What?! What is it?!  
**__**Allison: Oh my God! Did you finally kill Ben?!  
**__**Allison: OH! DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH ISAAC?!  
**__**Allison: Did you do BOTH!?**_

"This might have been a mistake," Eléonore muttered at the texts as she went to downstairs of the building to the car.

* * *

"This is going to be awkward," Allison groaned the moment Benjamin walked away. He had just explained to Allison what was going to happen with her training, that Eléonore was going to be involved. Allison was surprised but didn't argue about the new arrangement. From an outsider point of view, she looked sort of excited.

"Why? Because you use to have a crush on him? Or is it because he's really big and might crush you? I would worry more for the crush, though," Eléonore nodded seriously.

Allison gasped, looking offended and horrified. "I thought we were never going to talk about my crush on him," she hissed.

Eléonore laughed at her best friends reaction. "Aw come on. That was like nine year ago when you fancied him," she wagged her finger in front Allison's face, making her slap her finger away.

"Eléonore! Stop," Allison whined. "Don't sisters usually hate it when their best friends like their brother?"

"Well, A. Like I said that was nine year ago. And B. Back then I thought it was amazing because that meant you were going to become my official sister," Eléonore explained, smiling at the memory of eight year old Allison blushing about her little crush on Benjamin. "Oh, and C. I thought it was adorable the crush. I mean, you baked him cookies. That I ended up eating because turns out he was allergic to cinnamon."

"Ah, ah," cringed Allison, mortified of the whole thing. "Please stop. I've tried so hard to forget about that crush. I have a boyfriend now, so please stop. I'm begging you."

"That's what you get about making fun of me and Isaac." She jumped on her toes, feeling in a extremely good mood. "Hey. You wanna know a fun fact?"

"No," grumbled Allison, hiding under the curtain of her hair, her cheeks turning red.

Eléonore ignored her, smiling. "One of the reason I wasn't happy about you and Scott was because the little girl inside of me wanted you to be with Ben. But then I saw you with Scott, and I forgot about that stupid fantasy because you two are perfect."

Allison peeked under her hair, smiling slightly. "Really?"

"I don't know which one you mean but yes for both."

"About me and Scott. Do you think we're perfect together?"

"Yes! I can't describe it, it's something you have to see to understand what I mean," Eléonore tried to explain. "It's nice and a little disgusting to be honest."

Allison was smiling but she had a warning look in her eyes. "Just to clear things up. Its not because of my silly crush on Benjamin but because it's him."

"That makes absolute no sense."

"It means I don't know him."

"Yes you do." Eléonore frowned, not seeing the problem. "You knew everything about Ben when we were nine. You were obsessed with him. You knew his favorite food, movie, book but apparently you didn't know his favorite cookie," Eléonore muttered, earning an exasperated look from Allison.

"Okay. I see you're not going to let it go. But what I need to clarify, this is the first time I've talked to him in years and now he's going to be able to beat me up. That's a huge step from ignoring each other to him having his fist in my stomach."

"So that's the problem? Getting beat up? That sounds more like an excuse to me. What is the real reason?"

"Fine. I don't want to be a hunter because of Scott and because I'm scared. I see my parents and Gerard, Ben and you. I don't want to end up..." she trailed off when she realized what she was implying.

"Like us?" Eléonore finished for her, giving her a knowing smile.

"No. No," she said hastily. "I mean like..."

"It's fine Allison. Its not an insult. Its a fact. We get messed up. Look at Ben and me. He has serious attachment issues. While I have a problem loving people. Expressing human emotions," Eléonore admitted, not sounding bothered at all. "I might even suffer psychotic depression."

"That's not good. You should really see a doctor about that," Allison frowned, concerned over her best friend.

She always knew that Eléonore was not the most stable person growing up but now that she saw her everyday, she noticed things. Strange, and sometimes concerning, things about her best friend. Like how Eléonore seemed to always seemed to be having internal arguments with herself. Or that she had temper, lashing out on anybody. Or that she didn't really enjoy expressing her love or even gratitude toward others. It was a freaking miracle that Eléonore opened up to Allison.

Allison sighed. "I have to go."

"Why?" Eléonore looked at her quizzically.

"You'll see. I can't stay." She leaned in to hug her. "Its going to be alright," Allison whispered to her before letting her go.

With a small wave, she said goodbye but then Alison surprised her by waving over her shoulder, making Eléonore turn around and see what was the reason Allison had to go. Stiles and Scott were running toward her, their faces full of panic.

"We need to talk," Stiles to her, his face serious, looking around nervously.

"Get over here," Scott grabbed her arm and dragged her to a secluded area. She almost tripped but manage to stay up.

"What's wrong?" she asked once the three of them had stopped.

"Isaac got discharged from his father murder," Stiles said, looking frantic.

Eléonore frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means he is allowed to come back to school. He's no longer a suspect."

"Um... isn't that good? He's not a murdered and he's out of jail and we can deal with him in person?" Eléonore said.

"Good? How is that good? It's good that now you get to see your boyfriend in school?" snapped Stiles.

Eléonore face became flushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah whatever. Then why was his tongue down your throat?"

"What are you_—_oh my God! How do you know that?" she demanded. She hadn't shared that information with Stiles, only Allison.

Stiles actually looked pleased with himself. "Scott told me."

"Who told Scott?" Eléonore shot Scott a dirty look, who was looking at his backpack straps with such fascination.

"Allison."

"What the fuck? That bitch."

"Yeah I know. That's what I said. About what the fuck, not that bitch. I was like was Ellie just using me that day to get back at Isaac because I just feel so used. Seriously I have feelings and after what happened between us, I feel so lost and confused."

"Calm down Nicholas Sparks," she snapped, annoyed at her everybody for the turn of events.

"Guys can we not do this right now? We need to focus," Scott interrupted them. He looked like the impatient parent trying to calm down his children.

"He started it," Eléonore pointed at Stiles, not helping the case.

"No I didn't," Stiles protested, shooting her an annoyed look. "It was you."

"Guys. We have so many important things than dealing with Eléonore in denial about her boyfriend and Stiles hurt feelings," Scott said seriously. She frowned, not sure if he was messing with her.

"Ugh. That's it. I'm leaving. You two are so stupid," she started walking away, but Scott grabbed her arm, pulling her back to them.

"No, we're sorry. This is serious. We need a game plan. We need to know what is Derek up to. And what the hunters are up to."

Both boys immediately looked at Eléonore expectantly, who sighed in annoyance. "They still don't know about the kanima. Benjamin hasn't told them for some unknown reason, which works for us because that means we just have to worry about Derek and what he is planning to do."

"Okay that's good. About the hunters..." Stiles babbled on but she got distracted with something else. Scott was staring at Eléonore curiously. "What is it?"

"I just realized that when Allison said that they were waiting for the others, I didn't know who she meant. But now I realize she was talking about you and your brother."

"What?" Eléonore had no idea what Scott was talking about.

"When Lydia was missing and Allison said they weren't to tell her anything until the other we're here," Scott explained.

"And you're reminded of that right now because...?"

"I have an idea," Scott grinned at her and shared a look with Stiles, whose eyes widened.

"We need you to take one for the team," Stiles practically shoved Scott to the lockers, to be in front of her.

"I thought I already was. By tolerating your presence." She smiled sweetly at Stiles, who huffed in annoyance.

"What he means in, we need you to infiltrate the hunters. Become one of them," Scott said excitedly.

"I already am one of them. I live with one."

"No. You're not," Scott shook his head. "You're part of it but not _in_ it. You need to know what they're up to. We have to be a step ahead of them. Does it make sense?"

"Yeah. I have to become one of them. Need to get my hunting rifle ready to explode a wolfs brain," she said making Scott flinch.

"And don't forget about Derek's pack. We need you still be doing your thing with Isaac," Stiles interjected.

"Why am I doing everything?" she complained. _Too much responsibilities. Too much. You can't handle it,_ Benjamin voice echoed inside of her.

"Because you have the advantage to be both of them," Scott reasoned. "Ben's your brother and Isaac is your... lover." Eléonore cringed at Scott's poor word choice.

Stiles nodded. "And, to be honest, you're the only one able to pull it off, because let's face it, out of the four of us, you're the smartest. Scott and Allison are both clueless idiots and no one likes me."

"Wait_—_ what?"

"It's true my brother hates you. He thinks you're a twitchy dumbass. But he hates everybody, even me at times so don't take it personally."

"I'm still insulted but at least we got a plan. So yeah for us." Stiles raised his fist to her.

For as second, a crazy second, she thought he was going to hit her and she flinched. But when she saw that he didn't make a move to connect his fist to her face, she looked at it in confusion and then at Stiles. He gave her an expectant look, nodding his head to the fist. Eléonore, hesitantly, gave a high five to his fist bump, making Stiles give her a _what-the-fuck_ look.

"What the hell was that? Come on, you have to know what a fist bump is. Don't French people have them?" Stiles asked.

"Yes but I panicked," she said quickly, not wanting to say her initial thought.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Okay, Whatever weirdo. Come on let's go to class," Stiles grabbed a still confused Scott, dragging him to their next class.

"What do you mean were clueless idiots?" she heard Scott asked Stiles.

Eléonore couldn't help but laugh at those two. It was kinda hard to believe those two idiots were her friends, let alone still be alive. The bell rang, signaling it was time for her next class, History. She groaned, already tired.

* * *

Checking the time, Eléonore realized she only had a few minutes left before going to her next class, Chemistry. Going to her locker, she opened it, riffling through it, taking and putting books in it. Eléonore frowned at the stated of it. It was to impersonal, she didn't have any pictures or decorations in it, just her school books.

_I'm going to have to change that, _Eléonore thought when she heard someone clear their throat, and saw Isaac casually leaning against the lockers, smiling. She jumped slightly, but quickly composed herself. Ever since she found out he was back to school, she had been expecting him to appear. Eléonore just hadn't expected it that moment.

"Isaac," she greeted.

"Eléonore, how I've missed you," he grinned at her.

Eléonore raised her eyebrows, pursing her lips. "Oh really?"

"Of course. You're what motivated to clear my name," he said, smirking. "And because of that I thank you," he grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss to her palm.

"How flattering," she said, her lips going upwards despite trying not to.

Isaac's smug smile grew. "Is that a smile that I see?"

"No," Eléonore snapped but knew it was no use.

"It is," he said gleefully. "You are flattered."

She glared at him, annoyed at his smugness, pulling her hand away from him. This completely beat the boy that she was making out a few days ago. But, despite her annoyance, she didn't mind this Isaac. She felt that he was more up her speed. A sarcastic asshole. Just like her.

"I like being complimented. Sue me."

"You should smile more," Isaac told her, suddenly his demeanor serious. "Your eyes sparkle and you look beautiful."

_Ah, there's the other Isaac. Kind, genuine Isaac Lahey, Who I also enjoy his company._

"Smooth but not going to happen." She slammed her locker shut and walking away, with Isaac following her, like a puppy.

"What's gonna happen?" he questioned, confused of what she meant.

"I know what you're trying to do. Get in my head and even my pants_—_"

"Wait, wait." He stopped walking, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Wait. What do you mean get into your head? I'm not doing anything, I'm just making conversation."

Eléonore stopped and looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right? Why barely now that are you out? It's all suspicious, and I don't care if it makes me sound paranoid, but I don't trust a lot of people, you being one of them."

"But you trust tweedle dumb and tweedle stupider?" he accused her.

Eléonore cringed, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "I don't appreciate you calling them that. They are people who I do trust, because their intentions are clear and genuine unlike other people," she poked his chest, making it clear that he was one of them.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Is that all, Eléonore?"

"No, actually. Why didn't you deny about the sex?"

Isaac smiled became a smirk. "That's because I do want to get into your pants. Or skirt, to be more accurate."

"Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with you, Isaac? Did becoming a werewolf get rid of your sense of tact?" She felt her blood boil and was about to snap at him, saying that will never happen, when her eyes caught a figure behind him, making her freeze. Dammit, Benjamin was watching them and he did not look happy.

"You should go," she informed him, her eyes darting between Isaac and Benjamin.

"Why?" He straightened up, looking behind his shoulders. "Oh. I see. Well, see you in chemistry."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, making her recoil in horror causing him to laugh.

"Don't do that. My brother is watching," she hissed.

"I know," Isaac said cheekily, walked away from him. She glared at his retreating form, and was about to follow him when someone pulled her back by her arm.

"What_—?_" she squeaked, whipping her head around to see who it was and stopped when she saw it was just her overbearing brother.

"Tell me I didn't see what I thought I just did."

"You didn't see what you thought you saw."

"Eléonore, stay away from him," Benjamin warned her.

"Why do people keep doing that?" she grumbled. "And don't you have a class to attend? Are you following me? See this is what I meant we need our space."

"Eléonore has anyone told you you're annoying?" he snapped. "I forgot something in the car and I was going back to retrieve it. Sue me for being here to see you making out with Isaac." She rolled her eyes, not bothering to correct him.

"Okay. One mystery solved. Hurray," she said sarcastically, pulling her arm away from him. "Ben I don't know if you remember yesterday but I don't have to listen to you. You can't tell me what to do."

"Eléonore, just this once, let me be the adult and order you around. Stay away from him. Hes bad news."

"Is it just him or the whole species?"

"Eléonore," Benjamin warned.

"What? You seem against me interacting with every male in this whole school, except Jackson who is harmless because he's a fucking dumbass," she complained.

"Fine. I'm telling you as your brother, not hunter to choose wisely."

"Nothing is happening. Just because we kissed doesn't mean we're going to get married."

Benjamin flinched at the thought of having a werewolf as a brother-in-law or, in his case now, a son-in-law. From behind Benjamin shoulder she could see Stiles and Scott waving at her frantically, to get over there with them.

_What now? _she groaned internally.

"Can I go now?" she said testily, motioning down low to Stiles and Scott that she'll be there.

"Don't forget," Stiles hissed when him and Scott were passing them. Eléonore wanted to slap him for his not subtle whisper.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Benjamin asked glaring at Stiles, who broke into a sprint to get away from him.

"Yes. Chemistry," she said. "Which has the devil's advocate."

"What?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Also known as Harris," she elaborated. "He's going to drag me to hell for coming in late."

"Then ditch," Benjamin said in an obvious tone. Eléonore frowned at him.

"Aren't you supposed to encourage me to do those things? Being my guardian and shit like that," she told Benjamin, making him roll his eyes. "But you having no knowledge of being responsible, so I understand your mixed up of responsibilities. So let me teach you something new; Ditching is bad, ditching is for criminals and losers. Hey, maybe that's why you use to ditch."

"You're such a bitch," Benjamin grumbled. Eléonore smiled, but jumped remembering something.

"Oh by the way, about Allison's training. I want to be part of it and maybe practice with me."

"You want to do what? What happen to no?" a strange expression crosses his face, that look similar to smugness but it was gone and instead wore a surprised one.

"I didn't say no. I said that sounds nice," she corrected him.

"Which in your language means you don't give a fuck," he told her, wearing a fake smile.

"When it comes to Allison, I give a lot of fuck. So yes, I want to be part of the training and whatever you're going to do to her."

"I preferred when you and Allison weren't close," he grumbled. Benjamin still didn't look convinced but there was still that weird glint in his eye. "Why all of the sudden do you want to be part of it?"

"I want to make sure you don't kill Allison."

"Really?"

"Fine, I might have realized that I have been acting a bit childish and that I am being a little wrong, so yeah..." she trailed off, hating that she was basically admitting he was right and she was wrong, when she wasn't. It's for Scott, it's worth it.

Giving him, what felt but hopefully didn't look, a painful defeated smile to show that she was surrendering.

Benjamin, look like he was struggling to keep his face composed, nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'll tell you when I'll start training her."

She clapped her hands together, glad to have taken care of that problem. "Great. Perfect. Just like old times. Except we're not the one being traumatize."

Benjamin gave her a sharp look. "Don't you have a class to attend to?"

"Oh no. Im in much trouble." She quixky ran towards the classroom, knowing she was really late and going to get in trouble. Getting the classroom, she tried to slow down so she wouldn't look a mess when she entered the classroom. Opening the door, Eléonore entered the classroom quickly.

"Mr. Harris, I'm sorry for coming late_—_" she started but got cut off rudely.

"Stop talking, Ms. Hartmann. I don't want to hear your excuses. Were doing a lab. Partner up with Stiles."

She glanced at Stiles, who waved at her urgently to get over there.

"Yes, sorry. I'll go to my seat." She walked around the desks, avoiding Isaac's heated stare and plopped down next to Stiles.

"Why are you late?" he hissed.

Eléonore gave him an incredulous look. "What is your problem?"

"What's my problem? Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that your boyfriend and blondie are trying to kill Lydia?"

Eléonore cringed, practically feeling Isaac's smug smile. "He's not my boyfriend," she hissed.

Stiles threw his arms in exasperation, "That's what you get out of this?! He's not your boyfriend?! Did you not hear the part where they want to kill Lydia?!"

"Stilinski," Harris barked.

"Sorry," he apologized and then lowered his voice to continue. "They want her dead."

"What do you mean they want her dead?" Eléonore gasped, glancing at Lydia who was with sitting with Danny, completely oblivious that she was about to be possibly murdered.

"Because they think she's the kanima."

"She isn't the kanima," she stated. Lydia could not be that wretched beast. At least she hoped.

"That's what I said. Yes, she's evil but only fifty percent of the time. The kanima is full evil so she can't be it."

Eléonore glared at him. "That's the reasoning you used? No wonder they want to kill her."

"You know you and Scott are crappy friends," Stiles glared at her. "I need to make new friends."

Eléonore snorted at his remark. "Good luck with that."

"Now change stations," Mr. Harris said. She saw Allison dive to sit next to Lydia and Stiles got stuck with Isaac. She stood frozen, realizing she didn't know where to seat. Mr. Harris seeing standing there sighed. "Ms. Hartmann take a seat now."

"Where?" she asked stupidly.

"I'm free," called out a sing song voice. "She can sit with me."

Eléonore cringed and turned around to see Erica waving at her. She was surprise she was free, seeing that practically all the students were tripping to sit with her. Eléonore hesitated, not sure if sitting down with her was a good idea but unfortunately Harris decided for her.

"Take a seat with Erica," ordered Harris.

"Um, I think there's a seat over_—_"

"Now, Hartmann or else I'll give you detention."

Eléonore bit her cheek to stop herself from arguing with him. She turned around and marched to the empty seat next to the blonde werewolf. Erica was grinning at her when she sat down.

"Hey, Eléonore! Long time since we've chat."

Eléonore ignored her and proceeded to look at the instructions of the lab.

"You're ignoring me," Erica pouted. "That's rude, you know? I thought you would be glad to see me. I know I am. I thought we were friends."

Eléonore looked at her sharply. "No, you're mistaken. I'm not friends with crazy werewolf's."

"That's a fair amount of pot calling the kettle black," Erica snapped.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Scott, he's your friend. What makes him special?"

Eléonore pursed her lips, knowing that Erica had a point. _Why are you friends with him?_

"He didn't choose this. He got stuck with it," Eléonore said finally.

"Alright I get him. But what's Isaac's excuse?" Erica demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. I know that something is going on between the two of you. And besides he's not a good liar. I could smell you on him."

Eléonore gaped at her, feeling her face getting flushed. "There is nothing going on. We just kissed."

"Oh please. You're lying. I could hear your heart speeding up."

Eléonore gritted her teeth, angry. "What makes you think that there is something going on between Isaac and me?"

"Besides the obvious sexual tension. Many thing, like in fact you saved Isaac's life. Or that Isaac dove into the water, and got you first before our Alpha. Or the making out. Or that you two won't stop staring at each other. Seriously, you guys are practically having eye sex. It's revolting," Erica shuddered.

Eléonore, swallowed, processing what the blonde just told her. She knew that Erica was right, there was something going on between them. Was it just sexual tension? Eléonore hoped so, because she didn't have time for more than that. Relationships, friendships, emotions were a waste of time. She could barely handle the relationships she had with the current people in her life; Benjamin, Allison, Stiles and Scott.

Isaac was her enemy, the antagonist. It would be tiring to just try to do anything else with him. But a small part of her wondered, that if she wanted more from him. Like sex. These past few days she hasn't really thought about him. More worried about other stuff. But now seeing him, it made her question a lot of her previous thoughts.

"No. You're wrong. Nothing is going to happen" Eléonore informed Erica.

Erica gave her pitying look. "Trust me I'm not wrong. When you guys do hook up, please do it where you live. I don't want your sex sweat in the subway, it will stink."

To her embarrassment, Eléonore could feel herself turning red in the face. Partial for what she said and the other part for Isaac being within earshot.

* * *

"Mm, unrequited love's a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English class, you know? Channel all that negative energy," suggested Stiles.

Isaac shrugged. "Nah, I was thinking I'd channel it into killing her. I'm not very good at writing."

He looked back again to Erica and Eléonore, tuning in to listen to their conversation.

".. you can do better than Isaac but if you insist..." Isaac scowled, annoyed that Erika was talking to Eléonore. She was scaring her away. He had been listening to their conversation but was having a hard time listening with Stiles threatening to kill him if he hurt Lydia.

Stiles, his eyes drifting to where Isaac attention was being held, grinned mischievously. He decided to change tactics, to reason with him emotionally. "Eléonore would be angry for killing her best friend."

Isaac froze for a second but shrugged it off. "I hear she gets over things quickly."

"No she wouldn't. Lydia is one of her best friends. She's super overprotective, like she will kill you. Ellie is crazy, like I will stab you for pleasure crazy. She's psycho," Stiles emphasized the last word. "I know because I've experienced it first hand."

_Ellie_. He had a hard time slamming the skinny boys face against the table for calling Eléonore Ellie. Why was everybody calling her that? Why was that Stiles seemed to know her well? Did they share their likes and dislikes while they had their tongues down each other's throats?

"Speaking of her. I want you to stay away from her," Isaac warned, wearing a smile but his eyes hold a dangerous glint. "If you know what's best for you."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Stiles spluttered, inching away from the very scary werewolf.

"You know what I mean. Stay away from her," Isaac gripped the flask, his patience wearing thin.

"I cant stay away from her. She's one of my friends. Actually, maybe best friend," Stiles rationalized.

"I don't mean it that way," Isaac said, refusing to say what Stiles and Eléonore did.

"Wait... Are you talking about_—_ Oh! Oh. Yeah. Its not going to happen anymore. But it doesn't matter," Stiles told Isaac, his tone filled with spite, trying to get back at him for wanting to kill his beloved Lydia. "We already hooked up. We were even this close of having sex."

On impulse, Isaac raised the beaker and hit Stiles in his eye with it. The boy yelped and fell of his chair, making a loud clattering noise.

Everybody turned around to see what happened. Isaac could see Eléonore staring at Stiles in a mixture of annoyance and worry. Her eyes went up to meet his, making her go back to work.

"Stilinski. Lahey. What is going on?" barked Harris.

"Sorry. Stiles got in the way," Isaac said casually, dropping the flask in the table.

"Get back to work," snapped Harris, not really caring what actually happened. "Everybody."

With that ordered, everybody went back to their labs. Isaac smiled to himself, pleased with himself. Looking at Stiles with the corner of his eyes who was watching him warily.

* * *

Eléonore turned back to Erica who was grinning at her wickedly. "What an animal? Imagine him in the bed?" she teased.

Eléonore clenched her jaw, irritated with everything. Thankfully, Harris chose that moment to switch partners, "Everybody move to the next section. Stilinski please stop making me regret becoming a teacher."

Erica stood up, and leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Here's a tip. The more you resist him, the more he is going to beg. Make it worth it." With that advice, that Eléonore would not take, she strutted towards another station.

Eléonore was busy staring at Erica's retreating form that she didn't notice who sat next to her.

"I couldn't overhear my name in your guys conversation," Isaac whispered in her neck, making her flinch at his proximity.

"Isaac," she said his name without emotion. "What a creeper you are. But we already established that."

Isaac grinned, remembering that night were she called him creepy and then they ended up making out. "So why was my name mentioned?"

"Wouldn't you wanna know?" she said, pouring liquid into the flask and shaking them.

"I do want to know. So tell me," he said taking the flask from her hands, his way of demanding her attention to him. She sighed, turning to face him.

"Why do you want to kill Lydia?" Eléonore asked instead of answering his question, pulling the flask to her way.

"Cause she's a bitch," Isaac said simply, taking the flask from her once more. This time he grabbed some powder and measured it.

"So am I, does that mean I have to die?" Eléonore tested him, watching him mess up in the amount needed in the experiment. "You're doing it wrong dumbass."

He grinned, shaking the flask. "Oh no. I don't want you to die. I don't think you're a bitch. You're just a little insensitive. Especially towards me. Like right now because I did the measuring correctly. It says 10 millimeters."

Eléonore rolled her eyes. "That's for the liquid, this is the powder."

Isaac frowned, looking over the instructions. "Oh. Guess you're right," he looked up, grinning at her. "Not only are you hot but incredibly intelligent. Who would have thought?"

"Is that supposed to insult me or flatter me?"

"Maybe, depends," Isaac said. "If you didn't like it then yeah, its an insult. But if you did find it charming then definitely."

Eléonore, tried to stop smile from forming but failed. "Isaac Lahey you're an asshole."

"And you, Eléonore Hartmann, are an assassin."

"Yes, well_—_ Wait. What did you call me?" she demanded, confused of what he just said.

"Assassin. You and your brother and the rest of the Argent's, you're all assassins."

"No, we're hunters," she said defensively.

"That's what I thought at first but after seeing you guys at work, you're assassins," he disagreed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked suspiciously. Not once in her life, had she heard them being referred to as assassins.

"You have guns. You target someone specifically. And won't stop until you get rid of them. Sounds just like an assassin. And I would know I play games with assassins and they did the same exact thing," Isaac explained.

"You got all of this from a game?"

"Yeah. I did. And I also know that in the end, not always do the assassin win."

Harris had called time and asked them to switch spots.

"You're such a fucking idiot," Eléonore said in disbelief, getting up of her seat and moving.

She could hear his laughter as she marched up to where Allison and Lydia were. Eléonore stopped in front of Lydia, who was sitting down. Allison, nodding at her, leaned in and said in an urgent voice. "Lydia. Listen to me, okay? Don't talk to Erica or Isaac."

Lydia looked at them confused. "Why?"

"Because Erica is a jealous bitch and Isaac is a fucking dick that needs to die," Eléonore said loud enough for them to hear, specifically Isaac.

Lydia smiled at Eléonore's comment. Allison nudge her, giving her a look of disapproval. "Ignore, Eléonore. Just don't sit with them, please."

Harris called them. "Let's go, girls. Next station."

Allison whispered hurriedly, "Trust me, alright?"

Both Allison and Eléonore we're forced to take a seat with someone else. Despite all of their efforts to keep Isaac and Erica away from Lydia, Isaac ended up sitting next to her in the last station. Allison got stuck with Erica while Eléonore ended up in the last station sitting with Danny.

"Hey, Eléonore," Danny said in his usual friendly voice. He had the taken the liking to calling her that, and she didn't mind at all.

"Hell, Danny," she said distractedly, her eyes focused on Lydia say, who said something to Isaac that made him laugh. She frowned, wondering what Lydia said that he found so amusing.

"I didn't know you liked Isaac," Danny pointed out, giving her a small teasing smile.

"Huh? What?" Eléonore said, looking at Danny confused.

Danny grinned at her. "I noticed you keep looking at Lahey. Jealous? Because you don't seem to be the type."

"Oh no, no jealousy or liking. I'm just making sure he doesn't try to kill anyone. After all, he was a suspect for his father murder," Eléonore dismissed.

"You don't really believe that?" Danny asked in an incredulous voice.

"I don't know. I don't know him. I'm still new to this town. I haven't even been here a month."

"Well, trust me. Isaac would never do that," Danny assured her. "He's not a murderer. He might not talk a lot but Isaac's not a psycho. He's nice and polite. He just always kept to himself."

Eléonore tired her best to not be sympathetic towards Isaac. His behavior reminded Eléonore of herself. How she was back in France. Withdrawn but still trying to be slightly involved so they don't think of her as a freak. Which didn't work. Everybody of school avoided the Hartmann siblings. Seems like Isaac had the same problem as her. But she had it because of how harsh her parents were. Also because of...

She glanced to Isaac, a thought bothering her.

"So, hey, how's it going for you and your brother? He seemed distracted during practice last time," Danny asked, sounding concerned. She smiled, appreciating Danny being himself. Danny was one of the people who always asked how she was adjusting to this new country for her. Which was great, because there was a few things that she didn't really understand and felt embarrassed to ask Allison or Lydia.

"Uh, its a little difficult. Americans have a weird slang terms that confuse us. Like hella or yass. Don't know what that means. And Ben's been really tense, so that's another difficulty."

"Maybe he should get laid," Danny joked.

"Hey, maybe you can date him," she asked brightly.

"Is he gay?" Danny asked frowning.

"Have you seen yourself? You can make him gay," Eléonore grinned at him, who laughed looking bashful.

"Time." Harris in the same bored voice, spoke to the classroom. "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal."

Both Danny and Eléonore examined their crystal, that looked fine enough but was a questionable color, that made both of them grimace and drop it back to the flask.

"Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy_—_ You can eat it."

Everybody chattered excitedly at the thought of eating something they created.

"I don't think we did it right," Danny muttered to her, making her stifle a laugh. Eléonore smiled at Danny, making her appreciate that she had at least one normal friend. But it disappeared when she saw Isaac offer the crystal to Lydia, reminding her of non-normal friends.

"Lydia!" Scott practically shouted, getting of his seat. Everybody shot him a strange look, including Lydia.

"What?" she said, repeating Eléonore's confused thoughts. She glanced at Stiles, who mouthed _Venom_.

_Holy fucking shit. That's where the kanima venom is,_ she thought watching as Lydia looked at Scott expectantly.

Scott looked around, a little embarrassed of the scene he made, and sat down. "Nothing," he muttered.

Eléonore, Stiles, Allison, and the werewolves all watch as Lydia took a bite of the ice crystal. She chewed it slowly, enjoying it. Seconds passed, and Lydia hadn't fallen to the floor, paralyzed.

Allison and Eléonore shared a trouble look, that was not good. Not good at all. From what Stiles told her and what she saw in the pool, the venom acts fast. She wasn't supposed to be munching on the crystal calmly.

_Does that make her the kanima?_ she thought and seeing the scared look in Scott's face, it affirmed their worst fears.

* * *

**And there you have it! I'm sorry for the really long wait (so ashamed) but it's almost the end of the school year, and I had AP testing for almost all my classes, and these other annoying (but very important) tests, and projects for all my classes. I didn't have time to write or even relax (or sleep). But now I'm done with AP testing, so that's one weight off. So hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites! And to the guest review: that was such a sweet and amazing review, it really made my day. I even showed off to my friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, just my OC's**


	14. Kill Of The Night

**Chapter Thirteen: Kill Of The Night**

* * *

_"The street's a liar, I'm gonna lure you into the dark_

_My cold desire to hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart_

_The danger is I'm dangerous _

_And I might just tear you apart..._

_Now, you're mine but what do I do with you boy_

_I'll take, your heart to kick around as a toy__..._

_I'm gonna get ya, __I wanna taste the way that you bleed_

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face..."_

**— Kill of the Night, Gin Wigmore**

* * *

"Oh, my God, just move."

"Don't shove me."

"Then hurry up."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Really? Because I just saw a dead slug beat you."

"You're a bitch, did you know that?"

"Yes, I am aware. Thank you for being the tenth person to remind me these last few hours."

"Well, then shouldn't that be a wake-up call to change? A change would do you good."

"Ha, ha. You're cute did you know that? Maybe you should change too. Starting with that stupid buzzcut."

"Guys. Stop talking."

That made Stiles and Eléonore shut up. Eléonore had no idea where they were going, she was just following them to somewhere secluded. It was when they entered the lockers, she realized they were going to the coach's office. They all rushed inside and turned around expectantly to Scott.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott told them.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked.

"If he thinks she's the kanima, then yes." They all sighed frustrated. "Especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her," Stiles stated. Eléonore wanted to agree with him, but Lydia didn't pass the test, putting them in a difficult position.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened," Scott said, sounding defeated.

"No, it can't be her," Stiles said, not accepting it. Eléonore gripped his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly, hoping to calm down the boy. He surprised her by getting closer to her, for support.

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her," Allison interjected, pacing around. "So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school," Scott said.

"Doub it," Eléonore muttered, but no one seemed to hear her. If Derek decided to try out his theory in school, what was going to stop him now?

"What about after school? What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Allison suggested, looking desperate to save one of her best friends.

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked dubiously.

"There could be something in the bestiary," Allison said.

"Oh, you mean the nine hundred page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that," he scoffed cynically.

who had been silent during their entire exchange, finally spoke up.

"I know Archaic Latin," Eléonore said casually For most of the entire exchange she had been silent, just observing them argue and stress out. "I'm pretty very fluent."

Everybody head whipped to look at her, their expressions varying from shock and confusion.

"What? You guys asked and I'm giving you a solution." Eléonore didn't understand the big deal of this, they should be happy that they know someone who can translate the bestiary.

It was Stiles that finally spoke. "Why do you know Archaic Latin?"

Eléonore looked at him in disbelief. "My father was a hunter who had a similar book like the Argent's. Not to mention that he made me learn different languages. The real question is why wouldn't I know that language?"

Stiles, still reeling in the fact that she could speak that dead language, spluttered, "You're so fucking weird!"

"Me? I'm weird? Seriously? Comes from the guy with the buzzcut," Eléonore demanded harshly.

Stiles flinched but nodded. "Yes. Who knows nine languages? Who knows seven different types of fighting techniques? Who owns thirty weapons and keeps them under their bed? Who fucking does all that stuff?"

"Seriously? Can't you be happy that I can help you figure out what the kanima is and how it can prevent from killing Lydia," Eléonore demanded him.

"Guys seriously, just stop fighting. Now isn't the time," Scott interrupted them. , sounding tired and frustrated.

"Sorry," Eléonore apologized, throwing Stiles a dirty look. "What were you going to say before Stiles interrupted?"

"Hey! I did not—ahh—" Stiles squealed when Eléonore pinched him.

"Okay, ignoring the children in the room, uh, I can talk to Derek, maybe convince happen him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her. But if anythings, you guys let me handle it, okay?"

"What does that mean?" Allison asked confused and slightly suspicious.

"That you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Allison looked offended, sharing a look with Eléonore. She made a point to take out a miniature crossbow from her bag and opened it, showing it off to her worried boyfriend. "I can protect myself. And Eléonore has a gun with her all the times."

Stiles instantly took a step away from her. "Wuss," she whispered to him. Scott didn't look satisfied, he looked down, still unconvinced.

"What?" Allison put down the crossbow. "Did something else happen?"

Eléonore, watched them, fascinated by the sentimental exchange between the werewolf and her best friends. It was those rare moments where she wondered what it would feel like to be in loved but it escaped her when her attention was caught by the idiot of Stiles who was playing with Allison crossbow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking at it."

"Let it go. That has a very sensitive trigger," Eléonore chastised, she went towards him and tried to take the crossbow from him but he refused to let it go.

"Stop being dramatic, I'm not going to pull it. I'm just looking at it," he tugged making her tug back. Scott was right, they were like children. How did they ever hook up? "You guys have cool weapons, why can't I?"

"This isn't yours," she pointed out.

"At least let me look at it."

"Stiles don't—"

"Eléonore. Will you trust me? I can handle this. "

"Alright. Fine."

"Thank you," he grinned triumphantly. He peered closely as he saw something. "Hold up, what does this—?"

Eléonore was about to tell him no, but it was too late. The arrow flew and it was going to hit Scott on the head when he turned around and caught it.

"Ah, Sorry, sorry. Sensitive trigger on that," Stiles apologized sheepishly, handing the crossbow to an annoyed Allison

Eléonore glared at Stiles who looked extremely guilty. "I guess you have to right to say I told you so."

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, I know."

Eléonore looked at where Scott to see him gone. "Where's Scott?"

"He left to find Derek and try to reason with him," Allison said, wearing a worried look.

"Everything is going to be fine," she told her. Allison nodded, trying to believe her.

"Okay. So now we need to find Lydia, and get her somewhere safe," Stiles said.

"What about Scott's house?" suggested Eléonore. "It's kinda an obvious choice but it's the best we've got. I can't do it in my house because its an apartment and Benjamin is probably going to be there."

"And we can't in mine because of my parents. And Stiles dad is the sheriff. So that leaves Scott's house," agreed Allison.

"She's right. We need to take her to Scott's house. I'll get her," Stiles volunteer.

Allison nodded in agreement. "Yes, you do that and Eléonore should try to convince Isaac."

"What makes you think Isaac will listen to me?" Eléonore snapped.

"Because he's obsessed with you," Stiles said as if it were obvious. "He went all psycho on me in chemistry, threatening me stay away from you."

"What are you talking about?"

"When he hit me in the face," Stiles said flatly.

"That wasn't an accident?" Eléonore exclaimed. She did find the whole thing being an 'accident' suspicious but at the time she had been more focus on Lydia staying away from Isaac and Erica, that she didn't pay much attention to what exactly had happened.

"Uh, no. Who accidentally hits someone with a beaker? He was all threatening to stay away from you, which it work. I'm now not going anywhere near you. You are no longer on my radar," Stiles said.

Eléonore smiled a little, finding Isaac's jealousy amusing. She stopped smiling when she realized something. "But what about the bestiary? Don't you want me to translate it? I can't do both."

"Yeah, but it can wait," Stiles said. "This is more important. Lydia is in danger. And we already know what this thing is. A kanima. Who kills. That's enough information."

Eléonore wasn't convinced. "But didn't you guys say it. Maybe it has information that we could need."

Allison snapped her fingers. "Ms. Morell."

"Who?" Eléonore asked, looking between the two of them.

"The counselor?" Stiles asked skeptically. "What can she do?"

"She can help us," said Allison looking excited. "She knows Latin. She can translate while Eléonore looks for Isaac. It's a win-win."

Both, Stiles and Eléonore looked at each other in agreement, liking the plan. This might work, she thought hopefully but only if everything went according to plan. "Alright. I get Lydia. You go and get Ms. Morell to translate the bestiary. And Eléonore tries to convince Isaac to back off," listed off Stiles.

"Well, let's do this," Eléonore said, walking away from them. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she hoped it didn't end with a dead Lydia.

* * *

Searching for Isaac turned out to be harder than Eléonore expected, especially since she still didn't know her way around the school.

The pool was filled with students that were in the swim practice. But no Isaac.

The library was also filled with students, including Jackson, Danny and this Matt guy. She made the mistake to ask Danny if she saw Isaac. Danny apologized and said no before giving her a knowing look, making Matt raise his eyebrows and Jackson make a face of disgust. She slapped Jackson in the head, earning the eleventh bitch within an hour. But there was no Isaac.

The locker room was empty, except for Coach Finstock who yelled at her for being inside there. But then he proceeded to question her about her brother and why he didn't show up to practice in the morning. She said she didn't know why and ran before he could question her more.

She was going to the field but turned around immediately when she saw Scott with Derek and Boyd outside. Definitely no Isaac.

In the boy's bathroom, only had one boy who was doing something suspicious, but ran out when she walked in. Thankfully, he wasn't Isaac.

Eléonore ran around the school, trying to find the blue-eyed werewolf, but unable to locate him. It was as if he was avoiding her. She wouldn't be surprised if he was. The school was packed with students that slowly were dispersing. Somehow, this reminded her the day of the game. Eléonore silently hoped some of the events would repeat, like Isaac finding her and the kanima showing up, proving that Lydia wasn't the creature (hopefully).

After running around the entire school building, she found nothing. She knew Scott was trying to stall Derek while Stiles was taking Lydia to Scott's house and Allison was with Ms. Morell trying to make her decrypt the bestiary because she was busy trying and failing, to find Isaac.

_Save Lydia. Read the bestiary. Find Isaac. Gain the hunter's trust. Make Benjamin back off me. Find the kanima. Help Allison with her secret relationship. Save Lydia. Find Isaac. Save Lydia. Save Lydia._

So much to do. And so little time. She could feel a headache coming. She made a strangled noise, unable to continue. Eléonore slammed herself against the lockers and slid down, raising her legs and resting her head on them. She was breathing heavily, overwhelmed with everything. It was too much, she had too much to do. Eléonore raised her head when she heard a weird screeching noise. Looking around she could see that it was Isaac and Erica making that annoying noise that made her want to throw up.

_Found him_, she thought grimly. Both werewolves were heading her way but didn't seem to see her. They were too busy strutting as if they owned the place. Getting up shakily, she went to the nearest door and slipped inside.

_Coward_, the voice in her head snarled.

Ashe was being a coward. Eléonore was supposed to find Isaac and convinced him to back off. And she did find him, but here she was hiding. She just didn't have the energy and will to deal with him. She knew that it would be pointless, she already tried to reason with him in chemistry, when they weren't sure Lydia was the kanima. What was going to change his mind now, when they we're sure that Lydia was the kanima? Nothing.

Eléonore honestly just wanted to crawl somewhere and stay there for a really long time. But she couldn't. She had responsibilities. They were counting on her. Frustrated she opted to just go to Stiles and Lydia. She took out her phone and called Stiles. He answered on the first ring.

"Where are you?"

_"We're on our way to the front entrance."_

She had no idea who was we but didn't bother asking. "I'll be there in a minute."

_"Did you find him?"_

"No," she said tersely before hanging up. Frustrated with everything, she kicked the chair, knocking down a few chairs.

She walked out of the classroom and started going to the entrance when she collided with someone. Looking up, she saw that it was a pissed of Isaac and Erica. Taking a step back, she was about to go back to the classroom when Isaac grabbed her arms and slammed her against the lockers.

"Where is she?" he hissed.

"I don't know," she answered, twisting to get away from him.

"You're lying," he snarled, his eyes filled with fury. She winced at his nails digging her shoulders. He didn't notice her pain, his grip only tightening at her denial.

"Isaac, let her go," Erica said impatiently.

"Not until she tells where is Lydia," he snapped, glaring at Eléonore, who just glared at him. She heard Erica sigh from behind him and then in less than a second Isaac flew back, losing his grip from Eléonore. She took that chance to run away from them.

"What the hell?" she heard him yell at Erica.

"She's going to take us to Lydia," Erica answered, making Eléonore stop running, realizing that she was giving them what they wanted.

_Fuck my life._

Giving them one last glance, Eléonore started running again as fast as she could. Luckily, when she turned around the corner it was filled with student's and she slowed down, walking normally like the rest. She looked over her shoulder but couldn't see them. But knew they were somewhere in the crowd. Eléonore, not taking a chance pushed through the crowd, trying to get more in front. She stopped when she spotted Lydia with Allison, Stiles and, to her surprise, Jackson. Walking past by the rush, she rushed to them. Eléonore was walking when she heard Jackson condescending voice.

"...Lydia, shut up and walk."

"Tell her to shut up again and I'll shut your fucking face. Understand?" Eléonore threatened Jackson from behind, joining their group.

Jackson turned around and practically groaned. "You're going to?"

"I could ask the same thing," she snapped. Allison gave Eléonore a warning look.

"Play nice," she hissed. Eléonore ignored her and shot Jackson a dirty look.

"Eléonore, are you coming to study with us too?" Lydia asked, oblivious to what was actually going.

Looking at Stiles, who was nodding her to go along with the lie they told her, nodded. "Yes. Don't want to be left out. Even if it's studying."

Walking fast towards Stiles, she yanked him to reach her level as they walked quickly through the halls.

"That was not necessary," Stiles stumbled.

"What is he doing here?" she hissed, casting a sideways glare to Jackson.

"We need help and he's here," Stiles said.

Eléonore eyed Jackson wearily but didn't comment anything else about him.

"So how are we doing this?" Eléonore whispered to Stiles.

"I have no idea. But when it comes to it, we will be prepared," Stiles said honestly, trying to reassure both of them. "After all, I hear you carry a gun around you."

"Did you find Isaac?" Allison asked joining them, looking over her shoulder and giving Lydia a nervous smile.

"No," she said, deciding to leave out the part where it might be her fault they find Lydia because she led them to her. "He was nowhere to be seen. Which is bad."

"Do you think they're looking for Lydia?" Stiles asked. Eléonore stayed silent, knowing that's exactly what they're doing.

"Let's hope not," Allison said.

"We should hurry. They're on a rampage." That earned her questioning looks from the two of them, she hastily added, "They must be. They are, after all, Derek's guard dogs."

"Awesome," said Stiles sarcastically.

"Did you translate the bestiary?" Eléonore asked, wanting to focus on more important matters.

"A bit of it. Ms. Morell didn't know all of it but manage to decipher the important, at least I think. I'd rather have if it was you. She wasn't completely sure on what she deciphered. But she did read something important that could help."

Eléonore nodded, planning to ask her what it said but they had reached the parking lot.

"So which car are we taking?" Lydia asked. Eléonore nodded to herself, making a quick plan, she signaled Allison.

"Go with Stiles, tell him what it the bestiary said," she whispered. "When we get there, you'll tell me. Lydia is coming with me because I know they're going to think that she's with Stiles."

Allison nodded. "Alright, see you at Scott's house."

"Lydia, you're coming with me, and jackass you go with Stiles," she grabbed Lydia's arm and started dragging her to her car.

"Bitch," Jackson muttered. _Twelfth_. She was going for a record.

"Allison?" Lydia asked, stopping them.

"Um oh," Allison stuttered but nodded towards Stiles. "I'm going to go with them."

"Oh, okay," Lydia said, shooting her a confused look. "

"Alright. We'll see you there," Eléonore said brightly.

"Why is everybody acting weird?" Lydia asked Eléonore, who dragged her to her car.

"It's a really stressful test. Coach said it himself." Eléonore quickly got in the car with Lydia following her suit. Getting her keys out of her purse and throwing it to the side, she got out of the parking lot and quickly speed out, with Stiles jeep behind her.

Eléonore eyes darted to the review mirror seeing Stiles on her tail, she unconsciously gripped her steering wheel, making her knuckles go white.

"You seem tense," Lydia observed.

"Yeah, I am. Stiles, I guess," she shrugged her off, losing her grip on the steering wheel.

"Are you and Stiles...?"

"Oh, God no. That was a one-time thing, that I kinda wished it hadn't happened because he got hurt for that."

"Good because then me threatening Isaac would have been in vain," Lydia smiled.

"I'm sorry what did you do?" Eléonore choked out.

"Well, since you hold the gravedigger to an estimate place in you, I thought it was important to warn him that if he ever did something to you that made you upset, that I would personally make him crawl inside one of the graves that he dug."

Eléonore looked at Lydia in disbelief but then started laughing. "God that sounds scary."

Lydia smiled at her. "That's what he said."

"What else did he say?" she asked cautiously, the curiosity getting to her.

"Not much. Just that nothing is going to happen to you. You guys aren't doing anything. Which of course is unacceptable for me. That's why I threatened him."

"You didn't have to do that," Eléonore glanced at her.

"Of course, I did. I did the same thing with Scott."

"Yes, but Isaac isn't my boyfriend. He's never going to be my boyfriend."

"What happened? I thought you like him?"

"I didn't like him. Just because I made out with him a few times doesn't mean I like him," Eléonore stopped when she realized what she said.

"What?!" Lydia shrieked, hitting her. "Few times?!"

"Ow, don't hit the driver," Eléonore yelled, shielding herself away from her.

"Tell me everything!" she demanded, turning to face her.

"There's nothing to tell. We made out twice," Lydia gave her a disbelieving look. "Fine, like about three times, but that's it. It was spur of the moments that we're filled with hormones and sexually repressed emotions. It was nothing. It's over."

"What do you mean it's over? It must have meant something if you did it more than once."

"I made out with Stiles and it didn't mean anything," Eléonore pointed out.

"Yeah but that was once," argued Lydia. "You said it yourself, you wished it didn't happen. While in Isaac's case you wanted more."

"Well not anymore," she grumbled.

"Why not?" Lydia pouted.

_Because he wants to kill you,_ she thought miserably, gripping the steering wheel. "I don't think it's the right time to get involved with someone. Even if it's just sex."

Lydia huffed, annoyed. "Aw come on, don't tell me you don't want to have sex with him? You two when you're next to each other look like you're seconds away from having sex, right there."

Eléonore shifted uncomfortably with what Lydia said. She was the second (no third, if she counted Isaac) about them having sex. If she knew that this would have happened when she first kissed Isaac, she would not have done it. Because of those actions have led to her become more sexually desperate, with almost having sex with Stiles to forget about a boy.

"I don't like Isaac. He's arrogant and an asshole."

"So? You're a conceited bitch. A match made in heaven," Eléonore snorted at her comparison. "Come on, there isn't one thing that you like about him?"

Her immediate answer was no but she knew it was a lie. He might be an arrogant asshole but she didn't hate him. He had done things that made her like him. Their first interaction together in chemistry. The thank you note he wrote her for saving her life. Him jumping into the pool to save her from drowning. Coming after her to check how she was doing. There was a lot of good inside him but he just wasn't making the best decisions.

"Okay, why do you care so much about me and Isaac? I thought you said I could do better."

"True but I like boys and talking about them. Especially if they're about my friends. And if their choice of a boy isn't the best."

Eléonore head snapped to look at her. "What did you just say?"

It came to a huge relief to her when she stopped in front of Scott's house where Stiles was waiting impatiently. He bounced over them and opened Lydia's door, pulling her out.

"Are you coming?" Lydia called out as she was being dragged by Stiles.

"Yeah, I just have to get my books."

"Okay," she said walking into the house. Stiles pushed Lydia into the porch and ran back to her.

"What are you doing? We have to get inside."

"Hold up, I need to get something."

"You are aware we're not actually studying?"

Eléonore rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, I'm not an idiot. Yes, I'm aware we aren't going to actually study. I just need something."

"What would you have in your car that we would need?"

"God you're so stupid sometimes."

She went to the back of her car and pulled the trunk open, skimming her fingers through the trunk, she found a latch and pulled it up, revealing an assortment of weapons. Stiles' eyes popped out at the sight of them.

"You carry guns around?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"You have a permit for all of these?"

"Yes."

There was a slight pause. "Can I have one?"

"No."

"Come on. Please?"

She pointed a gun to his head, making him flinch. Stiles opened his mouth but closed it. "Just get inside."

Smirking, she stuffing the gun into her bag, and followed Stiles inside. "Wimp," she muttered as she passed him.

They were the last one's to get inside, Jackson, Lydia, and Allison already gathered around in front of the door. Stiles immediately, locked the door, putting all the locks and double checking. Turning around he saw that everybody was looking at him expectantly.

"Uh, there's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood," he said, trying to sound casual. Lydia just gave him a confused look. And to make it worse, he grabbed a chair and placed under the doorknob, jamming it.

"And a murder," he added seeing Lydia's still confused expression. "Yeah, it was bad."

He continued rambling, making everything worse. Jackson looked like he wanted to punch Stiles. This was going to be the only time she would be on the same page as him.

"Stiles," Eléonore said in her most patience voice.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Right."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute." He walked away, expecting Lydia to follow him.

"Seriously? What is going on with everyone?" Lydia said to no one in particular, as she stomped away. They all watched as Jackson and Lydia go down the hall.

"What do we do know?" asked Allison, receiving no answer.

Eléonore shrugged, sitting down on the staircase. Stiles fidget around, peering through the small window by the doors. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

"Fuck," Stiles said, as he peered through one of the windows by the door.

"What?" She peered over his shoulder to see that outside where Derek and his betas, all looking extremely cheery. Eléonore felt sick in the stomach. She stepped back and rested her forehead against the wall, slowly counting.

"I'm going to call Scott," Allison announced, extending her hand. "Give me your phone Stiles."

Fumbling he handed her his phone. "Tell him to hurry up," Eléonore said.

"Yeah," she nodded, as she waited for Scott to pick up. "It's me," she said when he picked up. "You need to get here now. Right now."

There was a pause as he answered and then she hanged up. "He says he's on his way."

Eléonore hit her head against the wall, frustrated with everything. She hated what was happening right now. It's been hours and nothing has happened. Lydia and Jackson haven't come out of the room. Stiles was getting anxious and Allison looked like she was about crack. And Derek and his pack were outside, waiting. For what? They had no idea. She wondered if it was too late to walk out? Her eyes glanced longingly at the door.

_No Eléonore! What the fuck is wrong with you?! One of your friends, best friends, life is in danger and you want to run away. Pathetic. Disgusting. Pitiful_—

"What are you doing?" Eléonore turned around, stopping between mid internal monologue, to see Stiles looking at Allison in confusion.

"I think— I think I have to call my dad," Alison said.

Stiles looked at her. "No, but if he finds you here—you and Scott—"

Alison nodded sadly. "Yes but we have no option."

She pulled out her phone ready to dial her dad when Eléonore suddenly snatched the phone from her hands. "No, wait! Don't call your dad."

"I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia!" Allison said, looking on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

"Yes but you're forgetting that isn't the only hunter you know," Eléonore argued with her.

"Who? Gerard?"

Eléonore rolled her eyes. "No. Benjamin, my hunter brother."

Allison expression brightened, looking hopeful. "Do you think he will help us?"

Eléonore scoffed. "Come on, it's Ben were talking about. I just say I have a paper cut and he's here in a flash."

"No! Don't call him," Stiles cried out. "He's Derek"

"He's Derek?" What the hell was he talking about?

"Yes! He's the hunter version of Derek!" Stiles said, flailing his arms in frustration. "He's ruthless. Violent. He doesn't even like me, just like Derek. They are the same. You cannot call him. He's a hunter."

"Exactly. He's a hunter. We need help."

Stiles shook his head. "What good would it come to call him?"

"How about _we _don't _die_? Or maybe you get to see the battle of the century? Werewolf versus hunter," Eléonore said as she dialed his number and placed the phone to her ear.

The phone rang three times before Benjamin picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Ben! I need you to come over Scott's house quickly! It's really important! We need your help," she said quickly, unknowingly she said it in French.

_"Wow, hold up. One thing at the time. What is the problem?"_ There was shuffling on his end and sound of slamming.

"They want to kill Lydia!" Eléonore snapped, her breathing getting erratic. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it for support. Her eyes darted to Allison who whispered, "Speak English. We don't understand." She motioned to her and a confused Stiles. She nodded vigorously.

_"Who?"_

"Derek and his pack!"

_"Why?"_

"Cause they think she is the kanima!"

_"And she isn't?"_

"Oh, my fucking God, No... I mean, at least we think she isn't but... Ouch, what the fuck?... alright, alright, calm down... she _definitely_ _isn't_ the kanima... are you happy now Stiles?... now, will you come? And help? We really need you," she pleaded to him, not caring how desperate she sounded.

_"Eléonore, I go in the car the moment I heard I need you. I'll be there. But it's going to take a while, I'm sorry."_

"What?! No, we need you right now! Where the hell are you?"

_"I'm not in Beacon Hills."_

"Where the hell are you? You need to hurry!" she practically shouted.

_"It doesn't matter. Hold them off for a while. I'll be there as quickly as I can,"_ he promised.

"Just you, right?" she asked, clarifying that he won't bring the Argent's.

_"Just me,"_ he assured. _"Be careful Ellie. I know you can handle this. There a bunch of inexperienced werewolves. We've had worse."_

"Yeah, we've had. Bye."

_"But still be careful. Bye,"_ he hanged up.

"What did he say?" asked Allison anxiously.

"Yeah. What did you guys say? I didn't understand what you said in the beginning. I don't speak French."

"He's on his way. It's going to be a while but he said to fight back meanwhile."

"Fight back?" Stiles suddenly wore a strange look on his face as he looked at Allison crossbow. "I got an idea."

"This should be good," muttered Eléonore.

Stiles ignored her. "Just shoot one of 'em," he told Allison.

"Are you serious?"

Stiles nodded. "Eléonore's brother said we need to fight. So let's fight back. And we told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. "

"Pretty sure that wasn't what he had in mind," Eléonore said, making him shoot her a dirty look.

"At least give it a shot, right?" Stiles tried to reason both girls.

Allison looked hesitant but agreed. "Okay."

"No this is a bad idea," Eléonore disagreed. "It's only going to anger them and make them want to get inside."

"No, it won't. Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off," Stiles reasoned. "So just shoot one of 'em."

Allison seemed on board with his idea. She had her crossbow in a ready position. "Which one?"

Stiles peered through the window, debating. "Uh— Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head."

Eléonore gave Stiles an apprehensive look. "If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can."

Stiles conceded. "Okay, fine, uh, just shoot one of the other three then."

"You mean two," Allison disagreed, looking through her window.

"No, I mean three." Peering at the window, he frowned. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

"What do you mean three?"

"As in, he's not there," Stiles snapped. "Where the hell is your fuck buddy Eléonore?"

Eléonore peered at the window and saw that he wasn't there, at was just two betas not three. Allison and Stiles looked at each other in horror. Shit, if he wasn't outside, he has to be inside with them. Her eyes roamed around, tensing up.

"Alright. You guys stay here and I'll go check with Jackson and Lydia, make sure there's no werewolf. Okay?"

"Yeah," Allison, still nervous but looked more determined, ready to shot the other betas. She raised the crossbow ready to shoot.

But she didn't have a chance when Eléonore saw Allison be thrown to one side and Stiles to another. She saw Stiles hit himself, making her go to him but felt someone grab and pull her by her arm harshly. Picking the closest object, she smashed it to the stranger's face, making them let her to abruptly. Eléonore turned around to see Isaac hissing in pain.

"Isaac?" she asked in disbelief.

His face still contorted in pain, grabbed her again. Isaac stared at her, and whispered harshly "Go."

"No. You leave," she hissed.

Isaac tighten his grip on her, looking around, making sure no one saw them before dragging her to a bathroom. He shut the door behind them. "No you leave, and I mean you. Just you. Derek is going to try to hurt you because you'll be in his way."

Eléonore shook her head and gave him a sardonic smile. "Funny, here I'm saying the same thing. You should leave. I called my brother and his coming over."

"What?! He's coming? Here? Why would you do that?" Isaac demanded.

"Why? Are you fucking kidding me? You're trying to kill Lydia. Oh and by the way, he said the next time they see you, they are going to kill you," she hissed. "So if I were you, I would run for it. Or at least hide."

Isaac looked torn. "No, I can't leave. I have ordered."

"To kill Lydia? Who, by the way not that you care, is innocent. And is currently locked inside a room, scared out her freaking mind cause she has no idea what is going on. Does this ring a bell to you, Isaac? Huh?" she said, poking him in the chest.

Isaac clenched his jaw. "I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do. Don't help kill her. Run."

"No."

Eléonore made a frustrated sound. "Please, if you don't want to do it for her, do it for you," she gave him a desperate look.

"Me?" he asked looking incredulous.

"Yes, you. Do you remember thinking you were going to die for something you didn't do? That you weren't a murderer, you were innocent. Remembered how scared and angry you felt when you saw Benjamin try to kill you?"

"I wasn't hurting anyone, Lydia is."

"No, she's not," she whispered. "Just like you didn't kill your dad."

Their faces were inches apart, during their discussion they had unconsciously gotten close. Isaac moved just a bit, causing their foreheads to touch. He rested his forehead against hers. "Eléonore just go."

"Isaac please don't do this," she whispered, running her hand down his chest, then arm, then face.

He took a deep breath, trying not to succumb to her pleas. Eléonore took the opportunity of his hesitation to brush her lips to against his, and move ghost her lips across his jaw, reaching his ear. She felt him take a sharp breath and struggle to not shiver. She knew she had him, she just needed one more push and he would be hers. Luckily she didn't need to take it because he grabbed it.

Forcefully, he picked her up and placed her in the sink, kissing her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him towards her. He was rough on her, showing his frustration towards her. She felt his hands dig into her thighs, going up and down, pulling her skirt up. It was excruciating the whole thing when each time they would kiss, it would leave them wanting more. His mouth was everywhere, down her throat, neck collar and back again to her mouth.

Like right now, she was ready to have sex with him, forgetting about everything that was going on outside of the bathroom. It seemed like she wasn't the only one because she could feel Isaac pulling her shirt up, making her pull away and taking it off, throwing it to the side. Quickly, she crushed her mouth to his urgent one, slipping her tongue inside of his, making him moan. She could feel his hand going in between her thighs, rubbing her, making her clench them tight, feeling a warm sensation between her. They couldn't get enough of each other, wanting to feel each other. She started racking his shirt up when a crashing noise broke him from their trance.

He pulled away, looking at the door. His lustful face changed into realization. He looked at her then the door. He pulled her off the sink, staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Stiles. Eléonore. It's here!" Allison shouted from upstairs.

Eléonore stood up quickly. "Looks like the fight started."

Isaac opened the door, seeing that his other pack member had come inside the house. He looked at Eléonore, who was looking at him innocently.

He narrowed his eyes. "You used me."

She smiled a bit. "Technically I distracted you."

"You're going to pay for this," he said, looking menacing.

Eléonore would be lying if she said she wasn't scared.

"Oh really?" she said, not sure what he was planning to do.

Isaac hummed and went towards her, going towards her, tilting her chin to look at him. He leaned in and what it seemed that he kissed her, he shoved her to the floor, making her lose her breath. Quickly he got out of the bathroom and closed the door. She ran to the door and tried opening it but couldn't. Something was jamming it.

"What the fuck?! Isaac opened this fucking door!" she slammed the door, kicking it. He didn't answer, all she heard was a loud growl and a shout with a crashing noise.

She pressed her ear against the door, hearing the commotion from the house. She knew that Isaac was gone. He had locked her in the bathroom.

"Isaac! I'm going to fucking kill you!" she kicked it but knew it was useless. She screamed in frustration, sliding down the floor, leaning against the wall. She flinched at feeling the coldness of it. Looking down, she remembered that she took off her shirt when she was making out with Isaac. She kicked the door at the reminded of that asshole.

Who despite everything, still wanted to be with. To have sex because in other senses she didn't want to be near him. Crawling to where the shirt laid discarded, she put it on, trying to smooth out the wrinkles. Eléonore got up and tried to kick open the door. Kicking it, she felt whatever Isaac placed to jam her in, moved a little. Perking up at that small victory, she looked around the bathroom for something. Seeing a rail that held the towels, she went towards it and started pulling it, hoping it will come off. After many pulls and grunts, it flew off the wall, making her fall back and hit her back against the sink.

"Fuck," she grumbled. Getting up shakily, she slammed her body against the door, cracking it open a fraction more. Wedging the rail between the crack, she pushed whatever was keeping her inside. She could feel it move slowly, she continued until there was enough space for her to get out. Squeezing in through the small space, she got out of the bathroom.

"Where the hell were you?" Stiles demanded when he saw her. "I was almost killed by Isaac and then Erica."

"I was stuck," she said, surveying the mess of what once was a living room. "Is the kanima here?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

A snarled emitted from somewhere of the house. Stiles flinched and both shared a horrified look.

"Eléonore now would be the time to pull out your gun."

She nodded, running to grab her bag, that was thrown to the corner. She pulled out her gun and held it, looking around for the werewolves. A crashing noise came from upstairs.

"I'll be right back, " she said, running upstairs. Eléonore went over to where the noise came when she saw something laying on the floor. When she got closer, she realized it was someone.

Isaac.

She ran towards him, looking down. "Isaac? Are you okay?" she asked, but he didn't respond. He looked like he was unconscious. But then he groaned.

"Where's Lydia?" she asked. He didn't answer. Or more correctly, couldn't answer. "Where the hell is she?"

He made another noise, making her cautious. Eléonore crouched down in front of him. She hesitant pushed off his hair out of his eyes. His blue eyes were hazily darting around, staring at her with a lost expression. Her fingers skimmed over his cheek and went to his hand. With some hesitant curiosity, she slowly pried them open and placed her hand in them. It was warm and slightly rough.

"Eléonore," she heard, making her quickly pull away. She turned around to see Scott running to her.

"Where's Allison?"

"I don't know. I think downstairs," she said.

Scott nodded. "Go downstairs."

"It's here Scott. The kanima," Eléonore said, glancing at Isaac's body.

"I know."

She nodded and giving one last glance to Isaac's immobilized body, she went down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs where Stiles and Allison with a paralyzed Erica at their feet.

Eléonore went next to Allison. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she waved her off.

"What happened to her?" Eléonore nodded to a paralyzed Erica.

Allison smiled. "I put the kanima venom in my arrow and she caught it."

Eléonore smiled at her proudly. A thud came when Scott dropped Isaac next to Erica. He swiftly picked both of them up and threw them outside. They followed Scott's pursuit as he went outside.

Eléonore could see Derek's disappointment in his betas failure. But he did look at Scott mildly impressed. She had the feeling that he wished he had Scott in his pack instead of Isaac and Erica. And she didn't blame him.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack." He smiled, "But you know you can't beat me."

Scott glared at him. "I can hold you off until the cops get here."

Derek smiled disappeared as he heard the cops siren drawing nearer. He looked back and then looked up, his face becoming stoic. Everybody looked to where he was seeing.

"Eléonore," Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the porch, putting his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"What?" she asked him but he didn't seem to listen. His eyes were trained to the roof of Scott's house. Looking up she saw what had everybody's attention. The kanima was crawling across Scott's roof, looking at them it let out its piercing wail, making everybody jumped back. With that, it disappeared into the night.

"Get them out of here," Derek ordered Boyd.

Lydia ran out of the house. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" she demanded. Everybody froze, realizing that, in fact, Lydia wasn't the kanima. But that left another question. Who was the kanima

"It's Jackson," Scott whispered in realization.

Eléonore saw is Boyd picked up his fallen betas and took them away, as Derek went to another direction, obviously going after the kanima or Jackson.

"Okay, we'll go and get him and you stay and deal with this," Scott pointed to Lydia, who was glaring at them.

"Don't kill him," Allison begged. "He's still Jackson."

"I know, that's why I want to find him first before Derek does," Scott assured her. "Come on Stiles, let's go."

"Good luck," Eléonore said.

"Yeah, you too." Stiles looked at Lydia. "You'll need it."

Both boys ran to Stiles jeep, leaving the two girls with a very confused and angry Lydia Martin.

* * *

_Her hot mouth on him. She slid her tongue inside of his, making him moan and pull her towards him, feeling her. Their bodies pressed together, separated by clothes. His hands roaming across her warm body, making him wanting more. While he felt her body, he heard her erratic heartbeat. It should concern him how quickly it was drumming but he was in pain. Delirious pain. It was painful how much he wanted her. To feel her. To taste her. What he's had wasn't enough. It wouldn't be enough until he had all of her. Her lips on his_—

Isaac slammed his fist against a wall of the subway station, frustrated with everything. But mostly sexually frustrated.

_Her eyes, now close enough to see every detail of her, where not all blue. Her irises were partially hazel, making them pop out. It made her more beautiful, and when she smiled or laughed, they would sparkle. When she would glare, they would turn cold and have this darkness in them that told him she was capable of murder. It was alluring and terrifying at the same time._

"What the hell is your problem?" Erica interrupted him. "Are you upset that you got knocked you out?"

"No," he snapped. _I'm upset that I can't get a fucking break!_

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." _Eléonore Hartmann and that I want her so bad._

Isaac was upset, beyond he could. And it was Eléonore's fault.

She was so frustrating. It pissed him off how easily, he was able to manipulate him. At school, she made him go all fucking crazy on Stiles for just even reminding him that they had hooked up. And then at Scott's house, when she almost had him convinced to back off from hurting Lydia. That fucking bitch. He promised her he would make her pay for what she did. And he was going to. She already had made him beg and now it was her turn.

With that resolution, he straightened himself and stalked off, getting out of the subway.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Erica, following him. "We're supposed to stay here and wait for Derek to get back."

"Screw Derek," Isaac snapped, ignoring his alphas demand.

"Isaac!" she shouted at his retreating form.

_Eléonore, this isn't over,_ he thought, grimly.

* * *

**I feel like I finally am getting the ball rolling. That it's about to get to its peak. Not really, I'm not even halfway down.**

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and awesome reviews! And if I see a mistake, I'll come back and fix them, like always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, just my OC's**


	15. Bedroom Hymns

**Warning: Rated M scenes. You've been warned. But you might like it. Or not. We'll see, happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Bedroom Hymns**

* * *

_"You had Jesus on your breath_

_And I caught Him in mine_

_Sweating our confessions, the undone and the divine_

_This is his body, this is his love_

_Such selfish prayers and I can't get enough..._

_I'm not here looking for absolution _

_because I've found myself an old solution"_

**— Bedroom Hymns, Florence + the Machine**

* * *

Red and blue flashing a mile away, made him speed up. _It could be anything. It's nothing bad. God fucking dammit, I should have gone faster._

Benjamin tried not to think of the worst. A partial reason he hasn't run out of the car was because there wasn't any ambulance. Just cop cars. _She's fine. We've had worse,_ he tried to reason with his guilty self.

_You should've have come sooner,_ a spiteful voice rang, making him feel worse.

_I know,_ he mentally yelled, slamming his fist against the steering wheel. _I know._

Swerving, Benjamin parked carelessly in front of the house packed with cops. Getting out of the car, he quickly went towards the house but was stopped by one of the deputies.

"Kid, you can't go in there."

Benjamin felt his anger flare at the word _kid_. "My sister is here," he gritted.

"Really?" smirked the deputy.

"Let me check," he snapped, pushing the deputy. The deputy was about to snap back when they got interrupted.

"What's going on?" asked another officer that wore the sheriff badge.

"My sister was here earlier with some friends," Benjamin explained, glaring at the deputy. "And he won't let me see if she's here."

"Its a crime scene," snapped the deputy.

The sheriff stared at him curiously and glanced at the deputy dismissing him. "You're Eléonore's brother?" he asked.

Benjamin was taken back, not sure how he knew his sister. But didn't exactly like that a sheriff knew her. Usually that was when something bad happened.

_She's fine, don't think about it_, Benjamin ordered himself, refusing to finish his horrible thoughts.

"She's fine," the Sheriff assured Benjamin, seeing his troubled look. Benjamin felt relief flood him.

"Oh thank God," he sighed. The Sheriff continued looking at him expectantly when he realized he hadn't answered his question. "And yes. I'm Benjamin, her older brother and kinda irresponsible legal guardian." Benjamin cringed when he realized that he called himself irresponsible of his sister that he was in charge of to an authority.

But the Sheriff laughed. "You're fine. Most parents aren't even aware where their kids are, myself included. And, like I said, Eléonore is fine, a little shaken but nothing that some tea can fix. I just barely sent her and her friends to go home."

Benjamin relaxed but now was curious what exactly happened. "What exactly happened here?"

"A violent break in. But luckily the kids manage to defend themselves," the Sheriff said, sounding impressed.

Benjamin was also impressed, how they all manage to survive from the 'break in'. "Uh, I have another question. How did you know I'm her brother?"

"Oh, I've met Eléonore before -"

"I'm sorry," he apologized immediately earning a confused look from the Sheriff. "I'm sorry but that's usually my go-to answer when people say they know Ellie. And you being the Sheriff doesn't help." The Sheriff wore a mildly amused look. "As you can see, she gets in trouble a lot."

The Sheriff laughed. "Funny, that usually what I have to say for my son when they ask about him. Now I can see why he and Eléonore get along so well."

"Wait. Is... Is Stiles your son?" Benjamin's eyes darted to where the name Stilinski was branded in his badge.

Sheriff Stilinski smiled."Now it's my turn to apologize for what he's done."

"It's fine. He's just not what I wanted my sister to be around," he explained.

"And what exactly is that?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Boys," Benjamin said, not being able to say the real reason. But this one being believable and also partially true.

Sheriff Stilinski laughed. "Well, I'm sorry but that's going to be a tough one. Boys are everywhere. But don't worry about Stiles, my son is defenseless. Plus he's scared of your sister. When Eléonore had dinner with us, she was ordering him around and Stiles looked ready to pass out. Me too, but don't tell her that."

Benjamin grinned, finding it amusing that the sheriff was scared of a sixteen-year-old, but they were talking about his sister. "That does sound like her."

The Sheriff suddenly looked hesitant. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"Your sister mentioned that your parents recently died and that it's been difficult for you guys, that's why you move here, among other reasons."

Benjamin froze. He wasn't exactly sure what Eléonore told him. "Yeah, they died. What else did she say?" he asked trying to some casual.

"She also mentioned that you took over the family business when your parents passed away."

"Uh, yeah," he scratched his head. "Yeah, I did."

"Don't you think you're a little young?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. "She said you barely turned eighteen and you're a senior."

"Uh... Yeah, I'm a senior but no. Not really. I've been preparing my entire life for this. It's a family business, someone needs to be in charge."

"So you like it?"

"What?"

"Do you like it or are you doing it because you feel obliged to do it? I mean you're only eighteen, you still have time to choose. You can't be forced to do something you don't want to. I'm sure someone can take over while you're in school. Aren't the Argent's family friends of yours?"

Benjamin laughed uncomfortably. "You sound like Eléonore. She's always pestering me about going out and having fun but that I probably don't know what fun is even if it would hit me in the face. She actually did hit me in the face with a movie."

The Sheriff laughed but nodded in agreement. "Maybe you should listen to her. She's very smart. You should listen to her."

"Yeah, she is," Benjamin agreed, thinking about the genius of a sister he has but whose lazy and doesn't apply herself.

"What does she say about you working?"

_We have no one else. But we can change that. We don't have to do this anymore. No more supernatural. Just be us, normal human siblings. Go anywhere and have normal lives,_ her words rang inside his head. "She doesn't really care. She thinks I work to much."

"Sounds like Stiles. He's always pestering me. Sometimes it feels like he's the adult in our relationship."

Benjamin snorted, nodding in agreement. He darted his eyes to the house and back to the Sheriff. "But, you know, hypothetically, if I don't want to do the family job anymore, what do I then?"

He smiled. "My dad, when I was a kid, wanted me to be an architect and I was considering to be one, to make my old man proud but then I realized that I didn't want to. And I told him I wanted to be a cop. At first, he was disappointed but he realized it what I wanted and there wasn't anything he could do."

_I wish that's how my father was,_ Benjamin thought bitterly. "With all due respect but that's your father. It was just a hope for your father. Mine was, _is_ an expectation. This is a family business that has been in generations. Me and Eléonore are the only ones left in our family, everybody else is dead. If I don't do it, no one else. We can't stop doing it. We would be destroying our family name." _Not that it isn't destroyed,_ remembering of his sister indiscretion with the Lahey kid. Benjamin had to squash the urge of shooting him.

"Eléonore doesn't want to take over?" Sheriff Stilinski caught the part of Eléonore not being part of it.

He scoffed. "Hell no. She hates it. Never been interested. Only me."

"Why?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, looking confused.

"Why? Because it's what our family does. It's the pride of my parents. It's what they lived for. Its what I've done my entire life. Its what I'm good at."

"That's an intense dedication," Sheriff Stilinski marveled. "So the reason you're doing this because its the only thing you think you're good at? That's why?"

Benjamin was going to say no and explain more when he stopped, thinking of something.

_What if he's right? What if the only reason you're doing this is because its the only thing you know. That you're good at. Maybe that's why it's easy for Eléonore to leave it, she has so much more. You might have been your parents favorite but __Eléonore was the peoples favorite. Your parents are dead, does that mean your self-worth is dead too?_

Benjamin tired to keep a passive face in front of the Sheriff, refusing to have a mental down in front of him.

"You seem really dedicated to your family business. Where were you earlier today?" Sheriff Stilinski was asking him.

Benjamin blinked, trying to make his mind catch up with reality. He was going to lie and say he was at home but he sighed when he saw the look in the Sheriffs' face. It was the one who wouldn't tolerate being lied to. "I was dealing with a few things regarding my family."

"So you were working?" he clarified.

Benjamin nodded, feeling like he was being scolded.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at him sympathetically. "Do you even have friends Benjamin?"

Benjamin looked at him, surprised at the question. "You still sound like my sister," he grumbled. "But, yeah. I_—_I guess I kinda have one."

"Kinda?" He raised his eyebrow. "Kinda like Stiles doesn't lie to me?"

Benjamin laughed, sounding awkward. "I mean we're in lacrosse together. And we get along, we have things in common, so I guess we're friends."

"Good. You need friends. You're young. You don't need to get stressed with all that adult crap."

Benjamin smiled feebly at him. "Thanks, I guess. But it's not something I'm not used to. I actually like it."

Sheriff Stilinski looked at him curiously. "She said that."

"Said what?" He didn't need to clarify who _she _was.

"That you don't mind. Its something that you've always wanted. To be an adult. To be responsible. I didn't really believe, who would want that? Not even I want that and here you are worrying, barely coming from a job."

"Sheriff?" called one of the deputies.

Sheriff Stilinski turned around. "Yeah, just a second. I'll be there."

Benjamin nodded. "I'll go," he pointed to his car, already walking backward to the car.

Sheriff Stilinski smiled at him. "It's nice meeting you, Benjamin. I thought Eléonore was a lovely girl. And it's really nice how much you care about her."

"She's my sister, my responsibility," Benjamin repeated his mantra, earning another smile from the Sheriff.

"Hey," he called out to Benjamin, who stopped. "Remember, you're just a kid," Sheriff Stilinski reminded him before leaving him alone.

Benjamin glanced at the McCall house thinking of what the Sheriff just said to him. _You're just a kid_. He clenched his fist, hating how right he was.

* * *

They parked stopped in front of Lydia's house. The car was filled with a heavy silence. Eléonore, in the driver seat, Allison next to her and Lydia in the backseat, where she sat down, refusing to be next to either girl.

Allison, turning around to face Lydia, was the one who decided to break the silence. "I need you to promise that you won't say anything about what just happened."

Eléonore turned around to see Lydia glared at both girls. "I'll promise not to say anything about what just happened if you can tell me what the hell just happened."

Allison hesitated. "It's—it's kind of complicated."

Lydia glared at them. "Well, how 'bout you start with why was Derek there? Or where Jackson went, or what is wrong with Erica?"

Allison shot Eléonore a look which Lydia caught. "Oh, do you need a minute to come up with a plausible lie?" she said frostily.

"Part of the reason why I'm asking is because Scott and I aren't supposed to be seeing each other, okay? So, it's better if you just keep what you know to yourself."

"Really?" Lydia rolled her eyes. "How nice."

"Lyd," Eléonore said gently, hoping her look was reassuring. "Don't be mad. In reality, we don't even know what happened. Just that it was something scary that left us shook up. It would be best to let it go because it won't help if we kept rethinking what happen."

Lydia stared at her, calculating. Reluctantly, she relented. "Fine. I'll keep what I know about Allison and her boyfriend—which is nothing—to myself," she snapped, opening the door to get out of the car.

"Hey," Allison grabbed her hand, stopping her. "He's not just my boyfriend. You get that, right?"

"Yeah. He's Eléonore's friend. Now let me go."

Allison tightened her grip and sighed. "Just for one second, please, try and remember_—_"

"Remember what?" Lydia said harshly, wrenching her hand from her.

"Remember what it feels like. All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or those times in class when you_—_you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that's like?" Allison asked desperately.

Eléonore stared at the dashboard, letting Allison's words to Lydia sink in. It was a bit sad that she's never experienced that sensation. She's never had a boyfriend. The guys at France never wanted to commit to her, all creeped out at her military family. She also never tried to have a boyfriend. It never was a priority of hers.

There had never been a curiosity of her to wonder what it felt like to have someone waiting for her at the door, or to just hold her hand to play with it, or to stare at them with this such an intensity. It seemed tiring to just be with someone. Having to depend on someone for happiness. She didn't want that. She was perfectly fine with being alone with herself.

"No," responded Lydia blandly.

Allison didn't believe her. "What do you mean, "no"? You've had boyfriends."

"None like that," abruptly Lydia got out of the car, leaving both girls watching her stomp across her yard.

Eléonore twisted her mouth, thinking about everything. "Stay right here," she slapped Allison's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she demanded to Eléonore, grabbing her wrist.

"I'm going to talk to her," she shook her off.

"No. Don't tell her anything," protested Allison.

"I'm not going to tell her. I'm just—" she didn't finish, Eléonore just got out of the car. "Lydia wait!" she jogged to her front porch. Lydia made a frustrated noise and turned around, her hands on her hips.

"What? Did you come up with a better excuse?" she snapped.

"No." Eléonore walked slowly towards her.

"Than what do you want?" Lydia sighed, looking exhausted. "Because I'm tired of being lied to and left alone."

"I know. It's all tiring. Everything. And sometimes you wish to change it but you can't and..." she sighed, plopping down in the porch, rubbing her face in frustration. "It sucks."

"Why does it sucks for you? You have a boy that likes you, a best friend that's honest to you and a brother that worries about you."

Eléonore felt like Lydia wasn't really talking about her.

"Did something else happened in the house? When you we're with Jackson, I mean. Because I feel like you're more bothered by what happened to him than anything else?" Eléonore asked.

Lydia looked straight ahead, her face panic-stricken.

"Lydia?"

"I made out with Jackson," Lydia blurted out.

Eléonore froze at the guilty confession but started laughed. She covered her mouth to stop it but couldn't.

"Why are you laughing?" Lydia demanded.

"Because I made out with Isaac."

Lydia stared at her, giving her a small laugh. "I thought you didn't like him."

"Uh, I don't know. It's complicated. I shouldn't like him but I can't stop myself from kissing him."

"Do you like him?"

She hesitated. "I don't know. Right now I'm really mad at him." It was true. She was pissed that he tried to kill Lydia and that he locked her in the bathroom.

"I'm mad at Jackson too."

"What did Jackson do this time?" Eléonore scowled.

Lydia laughed. "He wanted his stupid key."

"Key? Is this code for some romantic crap?"

"No Eléonore. He wanted the key of his house, the one he gave me before we broke up."

"Why would he want it now? It's not like your going to break in and kill him. If you planned on doing that, you would have done that already."

"I don't know. I don't know what he wants," Lydia said frustrated. "Whenever he talks to me, he's just accusing me of things."

"Of what?"

"That's it all my fault. I ruin everything. I did something to him. I infected him. I don't know," she buried her face in her hands.

"That fucking asshole," Eléonore gritted.

Lydia shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Why are you mad at Isaac?"

"Same old, same old. Jerk then nice then kisses me then leaves. Nothing new."

"That sounds like a great start for a relationship," she cracked a smile. "Why isn't that you want to be with him again?"

"I don't want to be like Allison," Eléonore said but stopped, realizing what she said. "How ironic, Allison doesn't want to be like me and I don't want to be like her."

"What do you mean?" Lydia frowned. "Why doesn't Allison want to be like you? And why don't you want to be like her? You guys are best friends."

Eléonore patted her hand. "Nothing. Its just I don't want to keep a secret like that from my brother. He doesn't exactly love Isaac." That was the biggest understatement of the century, but she didn't want to scare of Lydia of by her crazy, overprotective brother.

"Then don't date him. Just hook up with him, have sex. That will take the interest off of him," Lydia told her mater factly. "It's fool proof."

"Really?" she asked dubiously. She kinda wanted to avoid that, afraid it might have the opposite effect. She's only kissed him and it's made her addicted to him. Or more accurately, his lips. And his body. And pretty much anything with him.

"Yeah, totally," Lydia nodded confidently. "It's kinda like reverse psychology. When you can't have something you want it and then when you get it—"

"You don't want it," finished Eléonore, wondering if Lydia was right. "I might take up that advice."

Lydia smiled, looking over to Eléonore's car. "You should go. Allison is probably dying of curiosity."

"You're right," she glanced to see Allison's curious face blatantly trying to see what they were doing. "I should go."

Eléonore was in the middle of contemplating whether she should do something comforting to Lydia or not but the decision was made for her. Lydia was hugging her in a vice grip. Usually, Eléonore was against this kind of sentiments but she felt herself returning the hug with the same amount of fierceness. They stayed there for a minute before, Eléonore pulled away, hinting that she was getting uncomfortable.

Reluctantly Lydia lets go. "Okay, well bye," the red head waved goodbye but was stopped by Eléonore.

"If you have any problem, and I don't care how small it is, you can count on me. I'm here. I'm your friend. Do you understand?" she looked at Lydia straight in her eyes, to show how serious she was. And she was. Eléonore didn't want to neglect one of her friends when she needed her the most

"I understand," Lydia nodded seriously. "Thank you."

Eléonore nodded. "No problem. Good night." She got off the porch and walked back to her car, seeing Allison quickly get back in her seat.

"That was long," noted Allison when Eléonore slid inside the car.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, starting the car and driving out of Lydia's driveway. "But on the bright side, she's not that mad."

"Good," Allison relaxed. "Scott just texted me, saying that they're following Jackson, so don't worry."

Eléonore. "Good," she repeated Allison earlier words.

Her phone started ringing making her glance at it to see who it was.

She sighed. "It's Ben."

"Crap," Allison grimaced. "He's probably at Scott's house and freaking out at the scene."

"Can you answer it," she jerked her head to her phone. Allison accepted the call and put it in speaker.

"Hey-y Benji, whats up?" Eléonore said to the phone.

_"Where are you?_" His panicked voice asked.

"I just dropped of Lydia to her house. And now I'm going to drop off Allison."

He let out a relieved breath._ "Alright. That's good. I just wanted to double check you we're fine."_

"Double check?" she shared a look with Allison.

_"The sheriff said you we're fine but I wanted to make sure."_

"Well, I'll assure you I'm completely fine."

_"That's for me to say when I see you in person."_

"Seriously Ben?" she groaned. "Can't you take my word and Allison's."

"She's fine Benjamin," Allison said loudly so he could hear.

_"Fuck off Allison,"_ snapped Benjamin.

"Wow, that's rude," Eléonore said in disbelief, sharing a disbelief look with Allison. Benjamin was anything but rude.

_"You're right. I'm sorry Allison. Don't take it personally."_

"It's fine," Allison assured him.

He continued apologizing._ "I'm sorry. I'm just a little freak out that my baby sister and her friends fought four werewolf's."_

"Don't mention the kanima," whispered Allison.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Eléonore hissed back. If he found out about the kanima, he for sure would lock her up in her room until they got rid of it.

"What?" asked Benjamin hearing their whispering.

_"I said don't call me a baby. I'm not a baby,"_ she complained, earning a laugh from Benjamin and a tense one from Allison.

_"I'm really sorry I didn't come and help you guys,"_ Benjamin said, his voice filled with guilt and regret when he stopped laughing._ "I know you asked me for help because of my insistence to be involved and I don't even show up. What kind shit brother am I?"_

She rolled her eyes at how dramatic he was. "Benjamin you are not a shit brother, you are awesome. You have some flaws but I can live with them."

_"Thanks, Eléonore,"_ his sarcasm hitting her full force.

"And it's fine. We did fine holding them off. We kicked werewolf ass. At least me and Allison did. Stiles kinda ran like a headless chicken."

She could feel Benjamin's proud smile. _"Of course, you did. That's what Hartmann do. Kick werewolf ass. And good job Allison, I know that if your parents knew how well you can defend yourself, they would be proud and back off."_

"Really? Thanks," Allison beamed, thrilled to being praised by Benjamin.

Eléonore shot Allison a knowing smirk, making her glare at her and mouth_ I have a boyfriend._

"Okay, well bye. I have to drive home Allison," she told Benjamin.

_"Alright. Drop Allison off and drive straight home. Alright?"_

"Alright, alright. Bye," she hanged up before he would make her swear an oath.

"Well, he's slightly appeased," Eléonore informed Allison.

She smiled. "That's great. I thought it was going to be worse."

Eléonore nodded vigorously, grinning. "To be honest me too. He's probably saving it for when he gets home, which I am dreading. And here we are, Agents residence." She stopped in front of Allison huge house.

"Thanks for dropping me off," Allison said. She frowned when she saw the lack of cars. "I don't think nobody's home."

"Do you want me to stay?" Eléonore offered.

Allison shook her head. "No. I don't want Benjamin to have a heart attack when he sees you're not home. I honestly don't want to be haunted by him for the rest of my life."

"You can always exorcise him."

"No," Allison laughed. "Just go."

Eléonore nodded and did something she rarely did but today has done it many times it has become concerning. She hugged Allison.

"Oh," made the other girl, surprised at this show of affection. She returned it, earning a tighter grip on her.

Eléonore felt this overwhelming wave of emotions when she hugged Allison, that scared her. She could feel something building, ready to explode. It was almost like she was about to cry. Immediately she let go of Allison.

"What was that about?" Eléonore shrugged, looking at the steering wheel. Allison put her hand on her shoulder. "Ellie. Are you fine?"

Eléonore looked at Allison, feeling a string emotions. It was hard to understand what was going on with her. She usually wasn't like this. She was strong, composed and tended to avoid emotions. She was Eléonore Hartmann, a hunter. But now all she felt was tired, weak and upset. She was now plain Eléonore, the girl who did everything against what she was brought up. Eléonore opened her mouth and closed it, not sure if she was fine.

"Eléonore?" her best friend voice came out worried.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But its alright. I don't have to know everything."

* * *

He furrowed his eyebrows as if he was examining an expensive painting

"You're fine?" Benjamin clarified her earlier statements.

"Yes, I'm fine." Eléonore sighed. "Can't I put my hands down? I'm getting tired." She's being in an awkward position, for about ten minutes, with her hands up so he could see if she was hurt.

Benjamin ignored her and continue surveying her. "Bruises?"

"One in my hip and thigh but it will be fine."

"Damage?"

"I broke my nail." She wagged her pinky to his face.

"Tragedy," he said and looking for more problem asked, "Emotionally, how are you?"

"Traumatize enough that I might have to go a lifetime of therapy," she stopped when Benjamin blanched. "Kidding. Completely normal. Same annoyed and sassy Eléonore."

He smiled slightly, getting up from her bed. "Okay, well goodbye."

Eléonore stared at his confusion, raising her hands. "What? Are you leaving? You just go here!"

When she got home, she had expected him to be there but he wasn't. Taking the opportunity of his absence, she had taken a shower where she may or may not have started crying. Eléonore wasn't sure, but she's pretty sure when she started feeling a hollow feeling inside of her, it could have been a sign she was crying.

Getting out of the shower quickly, she changed into her pajamas and got inside her covers until Benjamin literally ripped them off and forced her to get up so he could examine her. She stored he would have been a great doctor if he didn't insist on being a hunter.

"I wanted to check up on you, to see that you we're fine. Which you are because you're still a sarcastic little bitch." He gave her a sarcastic smiled at her.

"That's rude," Eléonore placed a hand over her heart. "And that's the twelfth time someone had called me a bitch."

"Damn Eléonore personal record. Congratulation," Benjamin shot her another smile before checking his phone. "Okay, now I really have to go. And you can put your hands down."

"Where are you going?" She sighed in relief when she put her hands down and threw herself on her bed, letting the softness envelop her.

"Gerard needs me urgently, for some reason."

"Why?" She rolled around the bed, propping her hand in her chin.

Benjamin shrugged. "I don't know. He called me earlier and said he wanted to talk something about hunting. It was weird, it's usually Chris who calls me." He looked thoughtful.

"Wait, I don't have to go right?" she asked in a mild panic. Now that she's agreed to be part of the hunting, Eléonore wasn't sure if she had to go. And she really didn't want to go.

Benjamin ruffled her hair, making her swat him. "No, just me. So you can calm down."

"Oh thank god, don't need to come up with an excuse," Eléonore exhaled in relief in exaggeration, wiping away fake sweat.

He rolled his eyes. "You're so weird. So I'm going."

"What time will you be back?" she asked.

"Are you planning to do something while I'm gone?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. I'm planning to bring Stiles and Scott over and sing karaoke. Derek might even join," she said sarcastically. "Me and Stiles are going to sing Bohemian Rhapsody."

Benjamin looked unimpressed.

"God, what happened to your sense of humor," Eléonore muttered. "But seriously, what time will you be back?"

He squinted, trying to predict the time. "I'm not sure, actually. I might even end up staying at the Argent's house. Gerard made it sound like it was going to be a while."

"So I'm going to be alone?" she grinned, sitting up. "Guess who's eating on the sofa?" She pointed at herself.

This time, Benjamin laughed a little. "Congrats you rebel, don't go too crazy. Which reminds me, don't stay up late." He jabbed his finger to her.

"Why?" she asked lazily.

"Tomorrow is our first training practice." He gave her a patronizing look. "Four in the morning sharp."

"What?! No!" Eléonore whined, throwing herself back. "Why?!"

"Stop being a baby. We've had worse."

"But I don't want to wake up at four," she whined again, burying her head in a pillow. What did she ever do to deserve that?

"Three actually," Benjamin corrected.

"What?" she cried, raising her head from the pillow. "You're kidding?"

"Nope, so if I were you, don't do anything that will tire you tomorrow," Benjamin advised, walking out of her room. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait," she called out, throwing one of her pillows to his back to get his attention.

"What?" He turned around, looking impatient and annoyed.

"Where were you?"

Benjamin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You said you weren't in Beacon Hills when I called you. And you didn't go to practice which I got yelled by Coach Finstock. Where were you?"

Benjamin froze for a second but it was enough for her to notice. "I was doing Chris a favor."

"What kind of favor?" she asked suspiciously. It had been bothering where he was when she called him.

"An adult favor," he said sharply, making Eléonore look at him oddly. What the hell was his problem? First Allison and now her. In a softer voice, he said, "I really have to go. Good night Ellie. "

"Alright, just curious. Nigh," she mumbled as he closed the door behind him. She heard the front door slam, indicating that she was all alone in the apartment.

"I'm all alone," she said to her empty room. "How lovely."

Eléonore contemplated what to do and decided to actually get ice cream. Getting up from her comfortable bed, she headed to the kitchen. Finding ice cream in the freezer, she practically ate the entire container, realizing that she was starving. Leaning against the kitchen counter, she was taking one more spoonful of ice cream, a knock came from her door. She froze, thinking it was a mistake. But there it was again. A knock on the door.

_Who could that be?_ she thought, placing the empty container on the kitchen counter and walking towards the door.

It couldn't be the neighbors. Even though they were very nosy and always trying to butt into their business. When they first moved they showed their distaste for teenagers moving into the apartments next to theirs, assuming the worst. It was nice to show them how wrong they were, when they didn't have to make calls to complain about them making a lot of noise.

She stared at the door until the knock was heard again. And again. And again.

Cautiously, she placed her hand on the handle, not sure who it could be. Opening the door Eléonore almost groaned when she saw that it was Isaac.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Isaac gave her an impish smiled. "Hello to you too."

"How do you know where I live?" Eléonore demanded. She didn't recall ever mentioning where she lived to Isaac or anyone actually. Only Allison knows, is Lydia just aware that its an apartment.

He shrugged. "It's best if you don't know."

She looked at him suspiciously, silently agreeing it was better if she didn't know. Finding out with take away his partial charm. Isaac raised his eyebrow expectantly and look over his shoulder. "Can you let me in? One of you neighbors is giving me the evil eye for just standing here," he whispered.

Peering outside, Eléonore could see the old lady that lived from next door blatantly staring at them accusingly, obviously assuming the worst.

"Do you have a problem with my boyfriend?" The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. The lady flinched at her sharp tone but disappeared. "God doesn't she have other things to do?" she grumbled to herself.

"Boyfriend?" smirked Isaac.

"Shut up."

"Alright. But you should know, that you need to take me out on a date first before we label ourselves."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes and pulled him in, closing the door.

Isaac started surveying their apartment with out most interest. He wore a look of fascinating, examining everything. She internally cringed seeing the messy state of their apartment. This was one of the reasons why Ms. Hannon, the woman that lived a door in front of them, would insist on coming and clean their apartment. Which they refused to every time she insisted. It would be hard to explain what they were doing would a huge amount of guns, knife and numerous types of weapons scattered around the apartment.

"What?" Eléonore said when she saw him snort it a pile of books.

"Nothing. I don't know but this isn't what I expected your home would look." Seeing her expression, he added, "In a good way. I like it. It's very... homey. Yeah, that."

"It's disorganized," she said flatly, taking one of the books that he was holding and throwing it to a pile of books. They fell at the weight of the new item added.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Isaac said sarcastically, making her roll her eyes.

"You know, what if my brother was here? That would have been very bad," she told him. "Like he opened the door, he would have shot you. Right in the head." She tapped his forehead, going on her toes to reach it. "He's a more than pissed at you guys attacking us."

Isaac grinned at her. "I know. That's why I waited until I saw him leave the apartment building."

Eléonore raised her eyebrows. "You we're lurking? No wonder she was looking at you like that. That's stalker status, Isaac. That's taking points off."

Smile growing broader, he took a step towards her. "Really? And what can I do to earn them back?"

"Nothing. You have negative points."

Isaac grinned, not believing her and plopped himself down on her couch.

"You know, it's fascinating how you can make Benjamin do whatever you want," he said, looking around distractedly. "I heard the phone call that you made. Ben, I need you." He made a poor imitation of her.

"I don't talk like that," she grumbled. He shrugged, grinning at her annoyance. Eléonore, becoming resigned that Isaac was not planning on leaving anytime soon, sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"I won't bite you," Isaac said when she notice the noticed she made between them. "Unless you want me to." He gave her suggestive look.

She ignored him and answered his previous statement. "Not really. He's easy to manipulate. Even you can. Which is sad, if you think about it. You're just a stranger."

"Really?" He perked up, taking interest at Benjamin's vulnerability.

"Yes. His is all psychological," she tapped her head.

"I don't understand. I'm not familiar with those things. I barely understand metaphors."

Eléonore rolled her head, trying to find a way to explain her complex brother. "He looks for reassurance for his needs. He needs to feel needed. Been like that since he was a kid. Has the urge to please people. Along with hating to feel small, inferior. Do you know the reason he hates being called Benji is because it makes him feel small. Which is stupid because he's six feet tall."

"What about the name Benny?" smirked Isaac.

Eléonore laughed throwing her head back. "He hasn't been called that since he was five and he punched a kid in the eye."

"Your parents must have been proud of him," he drawled sarcastically.

Eléonore pursed her lips. "Yeah, if that's what it would have taken then he would have beat up all the kids in the school."

"What?" Isaac didn't understand what she meant. Not knowing how hard it was to please them.

"It was hard to make our parents proud. If he couldn't be the perfect son, I less had a chance being the black sheep of the family," she explained, feeling bitterness rise up. "Its why he tries so desperately to please people. He spent half of his time trying to earn their love and admiration."

"What about the other half?"

"Taking care of me," she admitted. "He almost practically raised me. So its probably one of the reasons why at times feel guilty for going behind his back."

Isaac smiled. "Well, just because he raised you doesn't stop him being your brother, so its okay to screw him over at times."

"I guess," she shrugged. Isaac wore a look of contemplation.

"Your brother reminds me of mine," he finally said. The way he sounded was like he was admitting a dirty secret.

Eléonore looked at him in surprise. "You have a brother?"

"Had," he corrected, wearing a grim smile. "Just like I had a dad and mom."

Her breath caught, feeling a new emotion towards him. An affection towards him. "I'm sorry for your brother. And your dad," she offered, remembering that he recently became an orphan.

Isaac shrugged not meeting her gaze. "It's fine."

She pursed her lips, finding his reaction very familiar. It reminded him of her. "But from the look of it, you don't feel the same way. About your dad, right?"

"You don't know?" Isaac asked, looking surprised at her.

"Know what?" Eléonore asked but felt like she did know the reason. She just couldn't remember it.

"My dad would abuse me. He would lock me inside a fridge to punishment." His voice came out strained, trying to keep his emotions in check in front of her.

She didn't say anything. _Fuck. That's right, Stiles mentioned it briefly but I was preoccupied with something else that I didn't focus. Oh my God, I'm so clueless. And stupid. _

Isaac wasn't looking at her, he uncomfortable and slightly ashamed. Eléonore eyes widened when she realized that he must be thinking she's repulsed or embarrassed for him.

"It's alright," she whispered, inching closer to him. "I feel the same way when they ask about my parents." She snorted, thinking about all the condolence Benjamin and her had received for their death.

Isaac frowned and then a look of realization appeared. "Wait... your parents are dead?" He sounded completely surprised looking around the apartment, in signs of an adult.

"You didn't know?" She was pretty sure everyone was aware why they moved here.

"I guess we don't really know each other that well," he realized. "How did they die, if you don't mind telling me," he added hastily.

"They were killed by werewolves during a hunt," Eléonore answered.

Isaac tensed at that but she didn't notice. "Or so that's what they tell me."

He cocked his head. "You don't believe them?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. They don't really like to talk about it, especially Ben. I mean, its not like this is the first time someone in my family had died because of a werewolf. Or other hunters we know. But here they are, not really talking about it. Its so odd. And I don't like that. Did you know, my parents funeral was closed casket?"

Isaac shook his head, looking fascinated by learning more about her. "My brothers funeral was closed casket too," he said. Eléonore looked at him, realizing that they had a lot in common.

"Wow, look at us. Bonding over our dead parents. And how horrible they were. This is intimate shit." And it was, she was sharing with him more stuff then he had with Lydia or Scott or Stiles. Which really made her uncomfortable. She seemed to trust more Isaac then her other friends.

"Yet I haven't seen your boobs," Isaac said sarcastically, his eyes darting to her cleavage.

She made a face, finding his response amusing. No matter what he had gone through or what he was, he was still a guy. That wanted to get past first base. "You have to earn it."

"Earn it?" he grumbled, slouching on the couch. "I saved your life."

She ran her hand through her hair, laughing.

"I have a question," Isaac said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever killed a werewolf?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled bitterly. "I was ten for my first one."

He exhaled shakily. "Holy shit. I made out with a murderer," Isaac tried to joke.

"How does that feel?" she asked, watching him closely, curious of what he would take off that new information.

"As longs as you don't kill me, I'm fine," he grinned.

_At least he isn't repulsed_. Eléonore nodded to herself, sighing. She frowned at that, what was wrong with her today? All day she had been all emotional. Feeling insecure, scared, angry, lustful and tired.

_Oh my God? What if I'm depressed?_ she panicked. But quickly dismissed it, becuase wasn't depression supposed to lower her sexual drive? Because all she could think of when she was with Isaac is to have sweaty sex with him, embarrassing her for thinking like that.

"Eléonore are you okay?" Isaac asked tentatively.

She looked at him and smiled sardonically. "Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Because you look... different," he said carefully.

"Well for starters, I'm not wearing makeup and my hair is all weird looking because I haven't brushed it properly." She cringed realizing that all this time she's looked like shit and had been talking to Isaac. Eléonore touched her hair subconsciously.

"I think you look hot," he offered, making her scoff.

"Yeah right," Eléonore rolled her eyes.

He leaned in, placing his hand on her bare thigh. "You always look hot," Isaac assured her before pulling his hand away.

Eléonore took the opportunity to examine Isaac more closely. He was fidgeting slightly, his hands rubbing together. His eyes were furrowed, deep in thought. His hair, slightly curly, pushed to the side. His lips we're parted slightly. She took a shallow breath, closing her legs, feeling that familiar sensation when she was with him. _He's hot_, she concluded and made her decision.

"I'm a virgin."

"Wa—w—what?" he stuttered, turning red in the face and neck. Isaac looked shocked at her confession. She smiled at his reaction, finding funny how one moment he's all cocky and confident and the other his all shy and nervous.

"I'm just telling you so when we have sex you go easy on me. I hear werewolf's are animals during sex," Eléonore whispered, widening her eyes conspiratorially.

His eyes widened at what she said. A mixture of emotions running through his face. Disbelief. Suspicion. Arousal. Confusion. But most of all arousal.

"But... I won't have sex with you," she continued, pausing to see his hopeful face fall, turning disappointed. "Unless you do these things for me."

Isaac expression turned sour. "So that's it? I get to have sex if I do stuff for you?" he demanded, looking angry and hurt.

"I should have explained better. It's just a promise I want you to make. I'm not manipulating you with sex," Eléonore assured him. "Besides I doubt that would stop you from doing it."

"What makes you so confident?" Isaac snap but he did look interested in what she had to offer.

"Didn't you say it yourself, this is going to happen. And I'm taking an advice from someone, I decided to make the best of this situation."

"If you're talking about Erica; she's a horrible person to get advice from," he grumbled. "But..." he sighed, giving in. "What exactly do you want?" Isaac asked, curious of what she wanted.

"Trust me its not bad. Just that what you did to Stiles was unacceptable. What you were going to do to Lydia was also unacceptable," she reminded him.

"Okay," he said slowly.

"You will never bring them harm again. Understand?"

Isaac blinked in surprise at her request. He seems to honestly think she was going to ask something impossible, like tell her information about what Derek is up to or something like that. But instead she just asked for him leave her friends alone, to not hurt them.

"I understand. I won't ever do that," he said solemnly but his eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Good. And you'll apologize to Stiles," she added, on a afterthought. She was still slightly pissed at him and this was a her to get back at him.

"What?! No way am I apologizing to Stilinski," he complained. She gave him a knowing look that he returned with a glare.

"Isaac," she reminded him. "Apologize to Stiles and then we'll be fine."

After a few more glares, Isaac relented. "Fine," he grumbled, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

With everything else said, they stared at each other in silence, one knowing what they wanted and the other denying what they wanted. She stretched around the seat, making Isaac follow her every move. Slowly, Eléonore crawled to Isaac and straddled him, running her fingers across his jaw. Her forehead rested against his.

"I took a sex ed class back in France last year. And the teacher told me that it was a myth for girls to bleed when they first have sex. That's a relief, huh?" she murmured, her lips barely a breath away from his.

"Really? That's great," he breathed, shifting underneath her, his hands trailing slowly down her legs up to her waist, leaving a burning sensation. Her hands went down to his shoulder, squeezing them.

"They also taught me that the reason it hurts is not because of the barrier of our 'virginity' but because we are not use to the feeling of having something inside of us," and glancing down to Isaac where she could feel a bulge growing, she smirked. "But there is a way to reduce the pain."

"What is it?" he murmured, his lips ghosting over her throat, making her sigh in satisfaction. His lips were pressed in her collar, making her falter for a second.

Leaning to his ear, she whispered, "The girl has to be wet and slick so the dick can slide in easily." She moved her mouth to finally kiss him deeply, tasting him and feeling everything.

"You taste like ice cream," he murmured when she pulled away.

"Vanilla, my favorite," she grinned, grinding herself against his crotch, making him close his eyes and groan.

With a forceful bite in her collar, he pushed her to the side, making her fall over the couch. He climbed towards her, hovering and staring at her with animalistic eyes. He surprised her by giving her a soft kiss in the mouth. She stared at him, finding it fascinating how one second they go from rough to soft. Just like how one moment he was kind and quiet and the other he was cocky and an asshole.

"What's wrong?" he frowned, hearing her heart beat. He started pulling away but she grabbed him and kissed him forcefully. He responded lightly before ripping his mouth away and placing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"You hesitated. Why?" He started pulling away but she gripped his shoulders, keeping him hovering over her.

"No I didn't," she lied, making Isaac give her a disbelieving look.

"Yes you did. I heard your heartbeat. You lied. Did I do something wrong?"

She smiled slightly, finding it adorable how worried he was. "I got a rug burn and it distracted me." She squirmed to make her point.

He frowned and then grinned. "I can take care of that." With one quick flip, she was on top of him, straddling him. "Better?"

"Much," she leaned and kissed him, both returning to what they started.

They kissed, getting as close as possible. She raise her leg pulling him close to her. Isaac's hands were wandering around. They started going up from her thigh to her stomach and close to her breasts. But after a while he started getting more devious, and his hand would pass of her breasts and then go down and squeeze her ass. She would shift, enjoying the touches, wanting more. He removed his hand from her ass and went down between her damp center. She froze when she felt his thumb rub her. Eléonore made a slight noise, showing her approval. He grinned into her mouth, and added more pressure, making her snap out and kiss him more forcefully.

She pulled away and raise herself, straddling him. He grunted at the pressure she was adding to his present bulge. Eléonore smiled wickedly at him, enjoying his pained expression.

"Having fun?" she said.

"No."

She rolled her hips, feeling him raised his hips involuntarily, desperate for the friction. "Really? Because what's poking me right says different."

"I hate you," he gritted.

"I'm okay with that."

Eléonore grinned when he pushed himself up and kissed her again. As much fun this teasing was, she was getting restless.

Grabbing his hand, she guided it back to where he was previously touching. He cupped her, his fingers stroking her wet thin material.

"I think I'm wet enough," Eléonore said to his lips.

"I think so too," he said eagerly. She got up, pulling him up. Without a word she ran to her room with him at her heels. Both inside her room, he slammed the door shut.

Feeling motivated than ever to release this tension, she grabbed his face and viciously attacked his mouth with hers, not caring if she lost the will battle. He responded back, enthusiastic, kissing her with same force, possibly bruising her lips. She bit his lip, then grasping it with her tongue, he opened his mouth and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He grabbed her by the hips, picking her up the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He push her towards a wall, slamming her against it during their frenzy.

He detached his lips from hers, and started leaving warm, opened mouth kissing down her throat to her shoulders. Her breathing was becoming erratic, she could feel her heart beating going crazy. She grinded herself against him, desperate for the friction. That caused him to emit a growl, pressing himself even more closer to her.

They needed release, it was building up, becoming incredibly painful, both couldn't function. Isaac taking matters to his hands, started walking then towards her bed. When he was closed to the bed, he placed he in the bed. Isaac then frowned when he saw that she was wearing all of her clothes. "Why are you still wearing clothes?" he complained before ripping her shirt open, as it were a tissue.

"Lydia gave me that shirt," she whined, getting distracted, grabbing her ruined material.

Isaac rolled his eyes and placed a kiss in between her breasts. "You can rip mine, if you want."

"Doubt your shirt cost sixty dollars," she grumbled.

He raised his head in astonishment. "That flimsy thing cost sixty dollars? What the fuck? Not even everything that I own combined cost that much."

She laughed but was cut off when she felt him start pulling down her shorts, his hand grazing inside her thigh as he pulled the material of her. She gasped when he brushed her sensitive clit.

"Fuck," she gritted. Eléonore could feel her heart pounding erratically, her anticipation going crazy. She was excited but a small part of her was scared. It was crazy for her to be scared, she was just going to have sex, she's done more scarier things. But this was different. Was it because it was her first time? Or despite everything it was going to be uncomfortable? Or because it was him? Isaac, the werewolf?

"What's wrong this time? And its not the rug," he said, obviously hearing her heart beat.

"Its going to be uncomfortable and—" He cut her off with kissing her.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful," he assured.

"You better or else, I'm going to have to pull out my gun from under my bed," she warned, her tone playful.

"Damn, the unrealistic expectations you give me," he groaned. "But one more thing."

"What?" she said impatiently. It was starting to hurt how much she wanted him.

"Do you have a condom or...?" he trailed off.

She grinned, crawling to her nightstand to get a condom from a box she had.

Isaac widened his eyes when she handed it to him. "Did you have plan this before hand or you just like to be prepared?" he smirked. "And thank God this fits or else we would have had a problem."

She could have answered him by telling him that it was welcoming present from Allison who joked that she'll be very busy here in Beacon Hills. Instead Eléonore did what she did best; ordered him around. "Take of your pants."

He got up from the bed and pulled of his pants, kicking them off. And proceed to discard of his shirt, throwing it to her face. She laughed, throwing it to the side.

"Cute."

"I prefer sexy or hot," he shrugged.

She did the same thing, pulling of what once was her shirt and with a teasing grin, unhooked her bra and did the same thing, throwing it to his face.

He pulled it away from his face and examined it. "Cute," he imitated her.

She smiled slightly. "I prefer hot. Its more fitting."

"You're definitely hot." He eyed her chest.

"Same goes to you," she said, doing the same thing. He finally, jumped back into the bed, pushing her back and kissing and touching her, the only barrier between them was their underwear. His mouth trailed down and went hungrily to her breast, his tongue flicking one of her harden nipples, making her convulse against him. She was already beyond turn on and that slightly flick made her want to go over the edge.

Eléonore could barely think, the feel of his body against her own was so overwhelming, and before long they removed the last piece of clothing leaving them naked and trembling with desire. Isaac's hard length is pressed up against her, rubbing against the warm, wet place between her legs. In a quick frenzy, Isaac rips the foiled package, putting on the condom. She hummed impatiently, done with their games and ready to_—_

He captured her mouth in a deep kiss, shifting himself over her, positioning himself at her entrance, opening her legs with one of his hand before going inside of her. The class was correct. If the girl is slick it isn't painful, its just uncomfortable. A part of her that has never been used, is now being occupied by a very big intruder. She took a raged breath, trying to ignore the unpleasant sensation and focus on Isaac.

"Do you want me to...?" he gritted hesitantly, looking anxious.

She nodded tersely. "Slow."

Listening to her command, Isaac stayed there for a few seconds before he starts moving slowly. She shifts slightly, trying to get comfortable, taking a while. After few uncomfortable movements from both parts, not use to this, the rhythm started changing. it started becoming more fluid. And much more pleasurable. She start feeling this overwhelming pleasure take over and wasn't afraid to show it to Isaac.

"Mh," she moaned, her nails digging into his shoulder, trying to keep herself steady.

"Shit," Eléonore heard him growl. "Not this." Eléonore opened her eyes to looked where he was glaring. She assumed that he was already done when she saw that his claws were piercing her sheets. He looked upset at that happening, making him stop moving.

"Forget about that," she grabbed his face and kissed him with all her force, making him forget about his little problem. That made him pull out from her, making Eléonore protest. Before he entered again, he looks at her and growls, "Mine" and driving all the way into her, filling her so deeply she thinks she might come right there and then. Her back arches up off the bed, hips rising to meet his steady thrusts.

"Oh my god," she cried out, overwhelmed by how good it feels. She's dizzy, delirious with pleasure that he is making her feel. All that she can focus in was her was her breathing and the grunts of Isaac, as he trusted inside of her. She kept up with him, meeting him halfway. His mouth went to hers, biting her lower lip harshly. He moved again, then again, his breathing getting harsh that he had to break away from their kiss. He buried his head in her neck, as Eléonore gripped his shoulders, enjoying the overwhelming feeling that he was causing her. Isaac's thrusts became deeper, faster, and the fire rose within Eléonore as she writhed against him.

It was building up, making her want it to end but at the same time wanted it to last forever, that delirious. Isaac pressed sloppy kisses in her neck, chest, face. It wasn't until he pressed his mouth in her pulse when she finally came. It had become too much and him sucking that part had pushed her over the edge.

"Isaac," she gasped out, raking her nails on his back causing him to grunt. It came fast, making her, grip him tighter, knowing that there are going to be bloody scratches in his back.

With one last thrust, Isaac groaned, spilling inside of her. He stayed inside of her for a few seconds before pulling out and rolling to the side. Eléonore pulled one of her sheets to cover them and tried to calm down her raising heart. She tried to move her lower body but felt an ache, making her freeze.

_Ugh_, she thought displaced. _But at least you got laid_. They laid side to side, the only noise around them where their breathing. She pulled her hair to the side, bothering her.

"I don't know about you but that was fun," she said, turning to face him.

"Yeah, it was," Isaac said, his voice shallow. His hair had gotten in his face, making her lean in and pushing it to the side. He grinned at her and leaned in and kissed her. She shifted herself to lay on him, allowing her to kiss him properly.

"Do you want to do it again?" she asked when they pulled away. Kissing him was making her want to experience their earliest events all over again. Screw being sore for a week, she wanted to have sex again.

Isaac grinned, sitting up and pushing Eléonore back, trapping her. "Aren't you insatiable?" he kissed her neck, trailing up to her mouth.

Eléonore breathed a laugh, moving her head to face his. "Who could blame me? You seem to know what to do—"

Isaac crashed his mouth to hers, his hand was reaching into the drawer, getting ready for round two.

* * *

**Oh my God! I can't believe I just did this! It finally happen! They did it! Who would have thought it finally happen? It would be great to hear what you thought of this because its my first time doing this kind of thing and I want to know if I suck and shouldn't do it again. God this chapter is so nerve wracking!**

**Oh, and something I started doing was posting my progress of my stories in my bio so you can no where I am and when I might be posting. I feel like this will help me too.**

**Thank you for those who have reviewed, follow and favorite. You're all the best! Any errors that appear I will go back and revise them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, I just own my OC's.**


	16. Out With The Reason

**I have one thing to say:**

** I would like (more like love) to dedicate this chapter to the lovely Lisieux Selwyn, who is just perfect and I absolutely love talking to someone so enthusiastic, that I can't even find a word to describe her because that's how awesome that person is. This is for you, I know you'll love this chapter (it's made especially for you) for a certain someone.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Out With The Reason**

* * *

_"Out with the reason, in with the season_

_Taking down names i__n my book of jealousy_

_We were never welcome here_

_We were never welcome here at all._

_No b__ecause it's who we are_

_Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_

_Doesn't matter if it's all okay_

_Doesn't matter if it's not our day_

_So won't you save us, what we are...__"_

**— Who We Are, Imagine Dragons**

* * *

"So what did you need me for?" Benjamin asked when he got to the Argent's house, ten minutes after he left Eléonore alone in the apartment.

Chris smiled grimly at him. "To be honest, I'm not exactly sure. Gerard didn't tell me. But it must be important. He was urgent about meeting you."

"Oh. That's nice..." He sat down in one of the chairs from the study, his fingers fiddling with the slight rippled in his jeans. He was still worried to leave Eléonore alone but knew she would be fine. He saw it himself, she was in one piece, that was all that mattered.

"How did it go in your little search?" Chris asked, referring to what Benjamin had been doing all day. Why he missed school and lacrosse practice and had come late to the McCall's house. Benjamin sighed, feeling that frustration all over again. "I'm taking you didn't find the Alpha?" Chris observed him.

"No," he said shortly.

"Don't worry. You'll find him. Be patient." Chris sat down in front of him, rubbing his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I have been patient," Benjamin snapped, fed up with everything. "I've been patient for more than seven months. I've looked everywhere and I can't find that damn Alpha that killed my mom and bit my father!"

Chris nodded, sympathizing with him. "I know, Benjamin. It's not easy."

"Just that—I'm sorry," Benjamin apologized, hating that he had lashed out to Chris who has done nothing but support him. "It's just hard."

He stopped talking feeling frustration at the mention of the Alpha that ruined his family. The memory of his fearless father being bitten by an Alpha drove him crazy. It sucked. Where was that stupid Alpha? And what had he done with his father?

They never found his body. They found his mother's maimed body but he was nowhere to be found. The Jameson's, the other Hunter family that their parents knew in France, were the ones who found the body. The had voiced out their theories that the Alpha had taken the body of his father to irked them. That Alpha was slightly deranged and had bad blood with the Hartmann family.

Benjamin hoped that his father was still alive but knew deep down that he was dead. Everybody knew that Alarick Hartmann would rather die than betray the Hunter code. He was loyal and followed the rules until his death. Those were one of the qualities that he admired from his father, but that say he got the phone call, he hated him for that.

It's why he refused to tell Eléonore about his parent's death. He knew that if she found out about it, she would hate their father forever. He knew that she was heartbroken that they had died but always pretended that she was relieved. She always had mixed emotions for their parents, especially with their father. He was cold and aloof, just like Eléonore.

Benjamin never told the real reason why he agreed to move to the America. He had found a lead that the Alpha could possibly be in the California. Driven by anger and revenge, he didn't hesitate the offer from Gerard, not caring if he was agreeing to work with the devil.

"Benjamin but you will succeed and find the Alpha and kill it." Gerard's voice came from behind him, making him turn around to see him walk slowly towards them. "You are a true Hunter, that's one of the reasons I called you tonight."

"Really? Why today out of every other day?" Benjamin asked, suspicious about everything. He didn't like that it was Gerard that called him in, and that Chris wasn't aware of what he wanted.

_Don't trust the ones that make you hesitate, _his father's words rang inside his head.

"Chris, please leave me and Benjamin alone," Gerard motioned him to the door.

_No! He's going to try and pull something on you! Don't let him get to you! _a voice yelled inside of him.

Chris looked surprised. "I thought we had agreed to do this together," he reminded Gerard, walking up to him. "Those were the terms we agreed on."

"There's been a change of plans," Gerard said through his smile.

"Why?" Chris asked his father, suspicious why he was being excluded. "Why am I not part of them? Is there something you don't want me to know?"

"Don't question me, Chris," Gerard ordered him in a nonnegotiable voice. But Chris wasn't backing down.

Benjamin was fiddling with his jeans, trying to keep his breathing in check. He felt wrong, something was wrong about this. His father never trusted Gerard, he always found him to have a hidden interest. If his father didn't trust him, then Benjamin wouldn't. Easy as that. Even more when Gerard's own son was suspicious.

"Don't you ..." Chris muttered something inaudible to his father, shooting a glare at him.

"Chris. Stop it," Gerard firm voice startled Benjamin.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Alright." Chris' face remained calm but his eyes held fury. He turned to face Benjamin, who really wanted to be anywhere but here. "Benjamin I trust you are old enough to make your decisions and not be swayed."

"Chris," Gerard warned.

"I'll leave you two." And with a small smile to Benjamin and a weary look to Gerard, Chris stepped out of the study room, closing the door.

_Taking me with you, _Benjamin begged telepathically to Chris.

Gerard took a seat in front of Benjamin, giving him his usual cold smile. "I know you don't know me as well as my son and don't share the same trust and bond..."

_You got that right_, Benjamin thought.

"... But I hope you allow yourself to trust me. We're practically family. Your father was like a son to me. And I think of you s one too."

Benjamin frowned, not remembering his father ever mentioning Gerard in a positive light. He seemed to really dislike him. Always avoiding to talk to him.

Gerard continued talking, "I've seen you grow as a hunter these past few weeks, taking responsibility for bringing Eléonore to the right path and now teaching her and my granddaughter how to be a proper Hunter, I applaud you."

Despite the hesitance towards Gerard, he felt himself swell with pride at his compliments.

"Thank you." Benjamin smiled politely.

"You remind me of a young Chris."

"Really?" He perked up at being similar to his idol.

"Yeah. Both of you responsible, follow the rules. Always did was right."

"Isn't that good?" Benjamin asked, seeing the disdained look on Gerard's face. Benjamin gave him an innocent smile. "Those are the traits of a proper Hunter. Shouldn't you know?"

Gerard gave him a similar smile. "Of course. I only follow the rules."

Benjamin clenched his jaw, remembering the day when he had gone with Chris and him to get the Omega. He had foolishly thought they were just going to question him. How wrong he was when they finally captured the lone werewolf. He still remembered Gerard viciousness the sound the metal made against the skin and how he killed the werewolf. He couldn't believe he had done that. He could still feel the blood splattered in his cheeks and remembering Gerard's declaration.

_"This is war."_

"Why am I here?"

Gerard pulled out his medication and popped a bunch of pills into his mouth. Benjamin felt a strange wave of nostalgia hit him, the memory of his mother popping a pill into his mouth before going to Eléonore room and helping her choose her outfit for the next day.

"We found the creature that killed Bennett," Gerard answered his question.

"What?" Benjamin exclaimed, the image of his blue-eyed mother disappearing.

"It escaped sadly but we are ready to fight back."

"Wait... How?" asked Benjamin. "When did that happened?"

Gerard smiled at him. "About an hour ago, we ran into it and Derek Hale."

"Really?"

"The Hale pack is proving to be a handful, getting involved with the kanima business."

"The kanima?" he said slowly, trying to keep a calm face. He had partially had forgotten about the creature.

"Yes. That's what we're dealing with."

"How did you find out?" Benjamin asked casually.

"We had an altercation with it tonight," Gerard's raspy voice responded vaguely.

"What happened?" Benjamin tired to keep his voice leveled.

"It got away, but we had a chance to see it. Now we have a plan," he looked at Benjamin with an unreadable expression.

_God dammit, it's like I'm in hell._

"What do you want me to do?" Benjamin asked, looking at Gerard, who then smiled at him pleasantly.

"Well, there's nothing much you can do. But we need more help. More hunters."

"Okay," Benjamin still didn't understand what he wanted.

"Allison and Eléonore are being distracted from their true purpose."

"We're training tomorrow," Benjamin offered. "Both of them will be part of it. They're doing their part."

Gerard didn't look pleased. "That isn't enough. We need them to stop acting like children."

"But they are." _I don't want Eléonore to get involved with anything you are involved, you crazy old man._

Gerard shot him a look, but Benjamin wasn't going to back down. "Chris and I are dealing with Allison. But Eléonore is your sister, we thought it would be if you were involved."

"Involved with what?" he asked, suspicious of the older hunter.

"Victoria has noticed that the Lahey kid has taken interest with Eléonore," Gerard watched Benjamin, that refused to give him the satisfaction. "And I've taken notice too. Following her around. Distracting her. He even made Eléonore go against you a few times, am I right?"

Benjamin felt his blood freeze. Fuck, where was this going?

"Can you get to the point?"

"He was the werewolf you failed to kill?" Gerard asked him.

"Yes sir," Benjamin nodded, annoyed at the reminder of his failure. "But I thought we had come to the agreement, that Isaac didn't kill his father, he's innocent and that it was the Kanima." He looked at Gerard, daring him to disagree.

Gerard jaw was set, not liking his tone. "True but that doesn't stop him from being a monster. A threat. You said it yourself."

"What do you want me to do then?" Benjamin gritted.

Gerard laugh. "I don't want you to do anything. I want Eléonore to get rid of him. She needs to fix the mistake she made. The one you were going to fix."

_Fix the mistake she made? Take responsibility? What the fuck is her_—_Oh crap. That son of a bitch._

"Are you telling me you want Eléonore to kill Isaac? You're going to force her to do that?" he demanded, losing his patience when he realized what he was trying to say.

He didn't like Isaac. He wanted his sister to be away from the werewolf. But, deep down knew that it wasn't going to happen. He saw the way Isaac looked at Eléonore at the pool. His face full of concern and determines. That fucking dog liked her. And he did not like that. But he wouldn't kill him. Not anymore, he was suspicious of those two. And he wasn't going to do anything rash until he found out about everything. That's how his father raised him.

_Get all your facts straight and then proceed with the plan best suited for your problem._ Besides, Benjamin wasn't that desperate.

"No one is going to force her to do anything. She'll make her own decisions. You'll just push her to the right path." He was surprised that Gerard didn't lose his patience.

"By making her kill a teenager?" he said in disbelief. "I don't think that's going to help."

"He's bad for her. He's making her go against you, who is her only family. He will be the ruin of her," Gerard grabbed his shoulder, making him look straight into the eye. 'And you know it. You don't trust me, but trust me, Her rebellious act is going to get her killed. Just like Kate."

Benjamin swallowed. He didn't want Eléonore to die. No, never. If she ever— He couldn't even complete the thought.

_What if he's right? Isaac could get Eléonore killed!_

"Benjamin." Gerard's voice was surprisingly soft. "You can change save her."

_I can save her. I can save her. _Those words echoed in his head, making him dizzy.

Benjamin looked at Gerard, his eyes full of confusion and fear. "Okay. I'll do it."

The smile Gerard gave him, made him feel like he gave up his humanity.

* * *

The heavy sound of skin slapping the floor echoed in the abandoned house, causing Benjamin to cringe at the noise while it made Allison groan in pain. It's has been happening since four in the morning when Benjamin and Allison started their first training.

"Pathetic," Benjamin observed, who didn't break a sweat during the fight. He still looked refreshed as he had been when they started, while Allison looked like she had been in the desert for a week, all sweaty and flushed.

"Ugh," was Allison response.

"Get up! If you stay there the werewolves would have killed you already!" Benjamin ordered Allison, kicking her shin, wanting her to get up and continue the fight.

"Argh. No... I can't get up. You kicked me too hard," Allison panted, rolling around the floor, trying to get up without hurting herself. But was doing it without luck, as she winced in pain when she sat up. "I think you broke me."

"Too hard? I could have killed you with that kick." He placed his foot on her throat, making her fall back. "Snapped your skinny neck."

"Please do. It'll take me out of my misery."

Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic."

Crawling across the floor to grab the knife she was fighting with, Allison got up. "Okay. I'm ready," she gasped, in a shaky position.

Despite being terrible, Benjamin admired her endurance and determination. He hadn't expected that from her, always taking her to be a soft girl. He was glad he was wrong, pleased that she would make training easier for both of them.

"Okay." He smiled. "Do you remember what I said earlier?"

"Pathetic?"

"No. You need to move your hips, like this," he got behind Allison and got them in position. "To have more strength in your kick and punch."

She nodded. "What else?"

"You hands are all wrong," he said, getting in front of her. He grabbed her arms and put them in position. "They need to be firm. If they're slightly bent, you are screwed."

"I already am screwed," she muttered but nodded. "Okay. I got this."

Benjamin smirked. "Let's see."

Taking a step back, he watched Allison gripped her knife tightly, a clear sign she was anxious and unsure. Without warning, he lunged at her. Allison swiped the air but he moved swiftly, kicking her shin and grabbing her elbow pushing her arm behind, pinning her.

"Ah," she cried out.

Benjamin was going to throw her to the floor when he lost his balance and fell to the floor, dragging Allison with him.

"Shit."

"What the fuck?" He groaned pushing Allison off him.

"What the hell?" Allison exclaimed. "What happened?"

"And that's how you do it," Eléonore's triumphant voice floated.

"Eléonore?" Allison groaned. "Why would you do that?"

"You're late," he growled.

"You should be happy I showed up," she said, helping Allison up. "I wasn't going to come but I thought it would be rude if I didn't show up."

Benjamin got up and was a relieved that at least she showed up with workout clothes. "Why are you late?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to come." She walked towards them but it was slow and careful. She took a deep breath when she took a wrong step.

Allison shot her a questionable look. "Are you okay?"

Eléonore waved her off. "Fine just a little sore. I'm fine," she grimaced.

"Why are you sore?" she asked.

"A tripped on the stairs this morning," Eléonore nodded.

Allison made a face. "That's horrible."

Benjamin clapped to get their attention. "Eléonore please stop distracting Allison. We were in the middle of a practice."

"Of what?" She glanced around.

"Combat. I want to focus on that first. It will build strength on her muscles and make her agiler. Which she lacks."

"Hey, I'm getting better. It takes you more than forty seconds to pin me down," protested Allison.

"Okay, you can do that with me. What do I do?" Eléonore asked him.

"Stretch, you're doing this too," he ordered.

She nodded, going to a far corner and started routinary stretches. Without a warning Benjamin swept Allison legs out from under her, making her huff in surprise and went down hard. After a few minutes, Eléonore was done with her stretches and sat down on a couch to watch Benjamin and Allison fight. After a while, she decided to weigh in her opinion.

"Ben I think you should go easy on her. She's not used to getting the crap beaten out of her, and I can see she's about to lose a lung."

"Shut up," both of them snapped.

"What? I'm trying to help you, Allison," Eléonore defended herself. "This is the thanks I get?"

"Help me by stopping your brother to kill me."

Eléonore coked her head. "I would but that would ruin your experience for suffering Hartmann style. Especially with the crappy teacher you have," she snorted.

"Do you have to always be a bitch?" Benjamin asked her.

"Yes." Both girls answered.

"Alright, that's enough of your shit talk. Let's go," Benjamin told her, motioning to her.

"Go where?" She laughed, looking smug.

"God you're so stupid," Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Let's fight."

Eléonore gave him an impressed look. "Oh?" she put her hands on her hips, finding the whole thing amusing. "You want to fight? Me?"

"Yeah," he stepped in front of her.

"Alright," she smirked.

"Allison. Take a break and watch," he turned to her.

She nodded vigorously and sat down on the floor, prepared for the ultimate fight. Eléonore placed her hands on her hips, looking confident.

"Ready to lose?" she taunted.

Benjamin laughed, finding it adorable that she thought she could beat him. Benjamin Hartmann wasn't a loser. "I don't lose," he reminded her, crossing his arms.

She scoffed. "Yeah right. Are you blocking out the time I fucking beat your ass?"

He grimaced remembering that. It happened about a year ago. They had been fighting about something and their dad, feed up with their shouting, decided to settle their argument Hartmann style. Whoever broke a bone, lost. A minute hadn't passed and Eléonore had beaten the shit out of him, breaking two bones from his body. His dad stood watching in shock. He actually had to pull her away from Benjamin when she didn't stop hitting him.

"I'm pretty sure you were on drugs that day."

"Whatever, you were just jealous that our dad praised me for 'tackling a challenge'."

He glared. "Are we going to fight or what?"

Answering his question in her usual fashion, Eléonore shoved him, throwing him off, not expecting that. Regaining his balance, he launched at her but she was quick to dodge. Eléonore aimed a kick at his stomach, which he blocked with his right arm without a problem. Benjamin retaliated with a right cross at her shoulder and she ducked out of the way. Both were familiar with each other techniques, making it hard for them to look for their weak spot.

The had a silent agreement not to aim for the face or any private area. They punched and kicked. At one point, when it looked like neither was going to lose, Eléonore got the upper hand and jumped behind him and skillfully wrapping her legs around his torso, pulling back and making him fall back. Quickly, she let go, avoiding the hit. He groaned when his back slammed the hard floor, feeling the air rush out of his lungs. He tried to get up but Eléonore kicked his chest, making him stay on the floor.

"How did you do that?" Allison breathed in wonder. "He's like twice your weight."

Eléonore was panting. "Years of practice." He raised his head and saw her back towards him. With one strong kick to her leg, Eléonore fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Bitch," he panted, getting up and dusting himself.

Eléonore grumbled profanities, getting up. Eléonore flinched when she moved.

"What's wrong?"

She looked embarrassed. " Uh, well I might have underestimated the bruise I got yesterday. And then today..."

"Battle scars Ellie. There the reminder of what you defeated."

Eléonore snorted, looking amused. "Battle scars..." she muttered something to herself, smiling.

Benjamin rolled his eyes. He needs a new sister. Or an improvement. But that could still defend herself.

"Get out," he ordered.

"What?" Her smile fell.

"You're annoying me. Get out. You're not even training. Out." He pointed to the door.

"We just fought," Eléonore spluttered. "I stretched just like you ordered me. I've done shit. I showed up, for fuck's sake."

"You came late. So you." He pointed to her. "Out." He moved his finger to the door. "And close the door behind you."

"I was tired," she countered back.

"Why were you tired?" he asked impatiently.

"I told you. Yesterday was bad. And then today I tripped. Yeah, I'm in pain," Eléonore said, avoiding his eyes.

Benjamin gave her a look. "You've gotten soft."

Eléonore disagreed. "No, I haven't. I kicked your ass."

"I told you, specifically, last night to not do anything that might slow you down," he chastised her. "And you didn't listen to me. I'm not happy about that."

She grumbled under her breath that sounded a lot like "... you're not the boss of me..."

"Eléonore."

"I'm going, I'm going," she stomped away from the room, slamming the door behind her, rattling items around the room. He waited until the stomping grew fainter. Peering through one of the crack windows, he watched her run into the forests, her ponytail whipping around.

_At least she's exercising_, Benjamin thought defeated. He turned around to and the sight in front of him made him cover his mouth, hiding his smile.

"Why'd you kick her out? She wasn't bothering anyone," panted Allison, looking like a turtle struggling to get back to their feet. After a few more tries, she got up, staggering around and then straightening up.

"I know. I just wanted her out."

"Why?" Allison grabbed her water bottle and took a long sip.

"Because I wanted to talk to you alone."

Allison's eyes widened. "What?" she squeaked, dropping the bottle to the floor.

"Sit." He pointed to one of the ugly couches.

"I'd rather stand," Allison said hastily.

"Sit," he ordered more harshly. Immediately Allison sat down.

"What—what?" She swallowed, trying to steady her voice. "What do you want to talk about?"

Benjamin tried to hide his smile, finding it amusing how easy it was to make Allison nervous. "It's okay Allison, I just want to talk about Eléonore."

"Oh?" Allison looked a little relax.

"And about Isaac," he continued.

"Oh." Her face fell.

"Oh?"

"No," she said quickly. "Just, you know, what about them?"

"I don't know. You tell me. What's going on between the two of them?"

Allison mouth opened and closed trying to come up with something. "I don't know," she finally uttered.

"Don't lie to me," Benjamin warned her.

"I'm not. I honestly don't know," Allison insisted.

Benjamin examined her. He knew that Allison wasn't the best liar, but unless she had gotten acting lessons from Eléonore, she was actually telling the truth.

"You sure?" he pressed on.

"Positive."

"Really?" He practically whined.

"I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what's going on between those two."

He plopped down on a chair, running his hands down his face. Benjamin raised it to see Allison watching him, with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"Do you—?" He took a deep breath to compose himself. "Do you think she actually likes him or is just doing this to spite me? Because if she's doing it to spite me, it's working. And I want her to cut it off."

"I actually don't know," she admitted, frowning. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God. I don't know. _I don't know."_

Benjamin flinched at her reaction. _Oh God, please don't cry, _he prayed. She looked like she was about to lose it and he doesn't have experience how to comfort hysterical girls. Eléonore was crazy but she managed to control her emotions, relieving him from one of those pains. "Are you okay?" he asked tentatively, going to the couch where she sat.

"No. I don't know my own best friend anymore," Allison clutched her head. "What the hell is wrong with me? I don't know Eléonore."

"You and me both," Benjamin muttered as he awkwardly patted her leg, hopping to calm Allison down, or at least make her leave her head alone. That's what he did with Eléonore but that because she didn't like to be touched when she was freaking out. Allison looked at him and then his hand, making him pull away quickly.

"Sorry." He averted his eyes, feeling his face flush.

"Is that how you comfort Eléonore?" she asked in disbelief.

"Eléonore's only emotions are rage and snark. I've never seen her act like this..." He motioned his hand at her, referring to her emotional state. "Well, actually, that's not true. She did freak out one time, I think she was twelve when your mom had to cut her hair because it got really knotted. I honestly thought she was going to cry. She was making these weird heaving noises."

"I remember. She called me, complaining about how our mom almost left her bald even though she just cut like three inches. Her hair had just been reduced to her shoulder, which for Eléonore, having her hair all her life long, considered it having no hair." Allison laughed slightly.

Benjamin perked up. "Look at that. I just made you better. I'm not so bad."

"Okay calm down Ben."

He shrugged, not deterred. It was nice being able to comfort Allison. He felt like he had succeeded in helping her.

Twisted her body to face him, Allison asked, "I do have a question."

"I thought it was me doing the questioning?" Benjamin raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah well you hit me in my boob, I deserve a question," she informed him.

Benjamin flushed in slight embarrassment. "I said I was sorry."

Allison laughed. "Okay here it goes; would it be that bad if Eléonore liked Isaac?"

"Yes," he said immediately. "He's a werewolf."

Allison shot him a look. "Really because of that?"

"Yes," he snapped. Something that Benjamin apparently said didn't seem to fit Allison well.

"Say it again," she commanded.

"Say what again?"

"Why it would be bad."

Benjamin rubbed his face. "Because he's a werewolf. He's bad for her—"

"I'm with Scott and he's not bad for me," Allison interrupted him. "He's actually helped me a lot."

"No, he hasn't. He's bad for you. He's making you go against your family. You are choosing him over them. When all they've done is love you and be there for you. You barely know him. How do you know it's going to last—"

"Oh my God!" she gasped, making him jump at her loud reaction.

"What?!" he said exasperatedly.

She waved her finger at him. "You're jealous of Isaac."

"What the fuck?" he snapped. "No, I'm not! Why would I be?"

"I can't believe it," she laughed in amazement. "You're jealous of Isaac. That so explains why you don't like him."

"I am not jealous." He looked at her as if she had grown a head. "And I don't like him because he's a werewolf," he spat.

"No, you don't like him because Eléonore likes him." She grinned. "You're jealous because of that."

"I don't like Stiles and Scott, that doesn't make me jealous."

Allison snorted. "Come on. Their another story. She's just friends with them, but with Isaac... Well, that's another story."

"She doesn't like him," he gritted. "No one likes him."

Allison tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths. She tried to remain serious. "Okay, okay. Forget he's a werewolf, why else don't you like him?"

"He's a hormonal boy that just wants sex."

"Eléonore can handle those boys."

"I know she can but that doesn't mean I want him to be near her. She's just a little girl."

"Shut up Benjamin," Allison scoffed. "You're just jealous. Admit it."

"Get your head out of your ass."

"Jealous," she sang. "You're jealous."

"No, I'm not. Allison, stop talking."

"You feel threatened by Isaac. Before you were the only guy in Eléonore's life, the only one she cared about and now a guy with pretty eyes—"

"Pretty eyes?" scoffed Benjamin. "Really? That's what made Eléonore join the dark side?"

"He has nice eyes," she shrugged. "And really? Dark side? What a nerd."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked skeptically, ignoring her insult.

"I said pretty eyes, not a hot body, not that Isaac doesn't have one. And trust me Eléonore's loves his—"

"Ah, ah. Stop," Benjamin cringed.

"Stop being a baby. Haven't you felt this way with other guys who've been with Eléonore?"

"Yeah, but they come and go. Once she's done with them, they're gone. Never to be seen. But Isaac, she fucking kissed him and he's still fucking here."

Allison looked surprised that Benjamin knew about that, but hadn't mentioned it. "Isn't that good? That she's now settling down?"

"She's sixteen, I don't want her to settle down," he grumbled like a five-year-old.

"Don't you think you're being overprotective?"

"Not at all," Benjamin said seriously, earning a disbelieving scoff from Allison.

And he wasn't kidding. Back in France, he was worse. He had actually loosened his reins on Eléonore. His parents didn't really care about the boys his sister ever 'dated'. It wasn't because they didn't care but because Benjamin would beat them to the punch.

"Give me a break Allison, your dad's the same."

"Yeah but he's my dad," she reasoned. "It's not the same."

"And what about me? I'm much as a father to her. I changed her diapers," Benjamin almost shouted. "Besides our dad dead, someone has to scare the wild animals from my sister."

"Come on," Allison raised her hands exasperatedly. "All the guys are afraid of Eléonore. Stiles one time almost cried when he lost her notes for Spanish, afraid of what Eléonore might do to him. You should worry about them. She's the wild animal that will take advantage of them."

"I have the right to worry. I was neglected these past few months—"

"So you're making it up by being overbearing?"

"No by making up what I had missed the last few months."

"That's the same thing. You idiot used different words," Allison exclaimed.

Benjamin sighed. "This entire conversation has been pointless. I still don't know what the hell is going on with Eléonore."

"Why does it bother so much?"

He shrugged, not wanting to tell her the real reason. "I use to know everything about that girl. And now I don't know what she does," he wasn't lying.

"Well, that's life. Either you grow together or you grow apart," Allison said.

Benjamin shrugged, looking disgruntled.

"And you don't want that," Allison realized, seeing that's what was bothering him.

"Eléonore and I were always different," he replied quietly.

"But that didn't stop you guys from being close."

"Life happens," he said shortly, repeating her words. "Werewolves happen."

"But—"

"Okay enough talk, let's fight." He clapped his hands, getting bothered by the conversation. He didn't need a reminder how everything was changing between his sister and him.

Allison looked terrified. "Great," she said, looking pained.

"You're lucky I'm not training you like Eléonore. I'm actually going easy."

"That's favoritism," she joked.

"You'll thank me later," he winked at her. Allison flushed, looking at the ceiling. Benjamin laughed, enjoying exploiting Allison with her former crush on him. After a few rounds, Allison lost all of them but was learning new techniques from each one and improved, making him proud. Allison was definitely a hunter by blood.

"Okay," Benjamin said, helping Allison up from the floor. "We're done for today."

"Thank God," gasped Allison, clutching her stomach.

"You can go home now and relax for the next hour before you face another challenge; school," he smiled.

"No need to tell me twice," grinned back Allison, going to pick up her bag and water bottle. "Wait, what about Ellie?"

"Oh yeah. Forget about that devil." Both started walking out of the house, to the porch.

Allison shot him an amused smile. "She's your sister."

"Exactly. That's why I chose the word devil. I could have said a lot of worse things but I didn't cause she's my sister."

"You two are so weird. I'm glad I'm an only child." She looked around the empty forest. "Where is the said devil?"

"Eléonore! Where are you?" he called out. He hopped she still was here, even though he could see her car next to Allison's. With Eléonore, he never knew.

"Over here!" Her voice came from afar, making him exhale in relief. Getting from the front porch, he saw her running towards them, all sweaty.

"What were you doing?" he asked as he handed her a water bottle that she gratefully accepted.

"Running," she exhaled deeply. "Dammit, I'm so tired. Why are you out?" She had one of her hands on her waist, bending over, trying to breathe.

"We're done," Benjamin informed her.

She beamed, straightening up. "Great. That means I can talk to Allison."

Eléonore went to grab the other girls wrist but was stopped by him. "Wait I need to talk to you."

"And I need to talk to Allison about something important," she told him.

"This is more important," he insisted. Eléonore sighed exasperatedly, looking between the two of them. He gave her a meaningful look. She shot him an irritated look.

"If you really want to tell her, do it right now," he said.

"No," she said quickly, earning a curious look from Allison and annoyed look from Benjamin. "Fine, I'll tell you later," Eléonore told Allison.

Allison still looking curious, nodded. "Okay, fine. Tell me in school."

"Bye," Eléonore waved to Allison who climbed into her car and drove away.

"So you wanted to talk about?" She jumped on her toes, looking like an overexcited puppy.

"You know you've been acting different lately," he observed.

"Really? Why?" she snapped sharply, looking defensive.

Benjamin rose his eyebrows, surprised at her tone. "Wow, calm down Ellie. I'm just saying you've been acting more like a teenager."

"And that's bad?" Her voice came out small.

"No, and yes. No, because that is showing proof that you actually are human. And yes because I get to tell the worst of your rampant hormones."

She stayed quiet, digesting what he just told her.

"Ell's," he asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

She snapped her head. "What? Oh yeah, never been better," she shot him a smile.

Benjamin found her reaction strange but decided not to press. "Okay, let's go home. We'll talk there."

She nodded. "Well here's my car and there yours. So I guess I'll see you there."

Benjamin agreed. "Great but I have to get some stuff from the house." He waited until she got inside the car and drove off before he ran inside the burned house. Quickly, he gathered his stuff that was on a table and got out of the abandoned place. Dumping carelessly his stuff to the trunk, Benjamin got inside the car, driving away.

He put music on, not wanting to hear his incessant thought that was eating him away. He couldn't stop thinking of what Allison said about him being jealous of Isaac. Benjamin wasn't, he just didn't want Isaac to get his sister killed. He just wanted to know how much they were involved with each other. He didn't learn much but at least it had broken the ice between Allison and him. That was one plus.

Before he knew it, he had reached the apartment, parking next to Eléonore's car. He turned off the car, staying there for a few minutes, trying to convince himself that Isaac Lahey was nothing. Taking deep breaths, he got out of the car and went up the stairs quickly to encountered one of his neighbors, Ms. Hannon. Benjamin bit back a groan, why was she always there. Didn't she have a life? As always, Ms. Hannon was looking at him suspiciously.

"Benjamin, hello dear," the nosy neighbor waved at him.

"Hi Ms. Hannon," he waved, trying to hurry back to his apartment.

"Are you barely getting home?" she asked, her voice full of curiosity.

Benjamin gave her a tight smile. "Why do you care?"

"I saw your sister come home last night alone and then later on—"

He rolled his eyes, not having time for her. "Sorry, I have to go. Nice talking to you," Benjamin cut her off, going to his door, unlocking it and quickly getting in.

"But, this is—" He didn't hear the rest, closing the door.

"Nosy bitch," he muttered.

"I know right," Eléonore said from the couch, her hair was wet, already took a shower and got dressed for school. "Doesn't she have somewhere else to be?"

"Exactly," he agreed. "Right now she was trying to talk to me. Asking me about you."

Eléonore froze. "Really? That bitch."

"Yeah that bitch," he said slowly, looking at her suspiciously.

"So what's up?" Eléonore asked. "What did you want to talk about earlier that was so important?"

"Nothing. Never mind. I was going to lecture you but I sort of lost my energy on the drive."

Eléonore laughed. "Well okay, that wasted my time. No use being on the couch. I'm gonna go to my room," she got up and started heading for her room.

"Wait." He raised his hand, to halt her.

"Hmm?" She turned around. Going to his jacket that was on the table, Benjamin pulled out a folded slip and handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked, taking it gingerly and looking it curiously.

"Read it," he said, trying to hide his smile. He was waiting for her reaction, knowing it would be priceless. A few seconds late her got it.

"Oh my fucking God? Ben, you were serious!?" she yelled, throwing the paper to him. Being small it didn't manage to reach him, it just floated around until she grabbed it again, crumpled it and threw it to his eye.

"Ah. Stop that and yes, I was serious," he rubbed his eye. "You need it."

"I don't want to go to counseling," she whined, hitting him again. "There's nothing wrong with me you fucking asshole! I'm going to fucking strangle you!" She punched his shoulder until he dodged her.

"There! There!" He pointed to her. "That's one of the reasons you need to go. Anger issues, severe ones."

"Where do oh think I got them from?!" Eléonore punched him again.

Benjamin cringed, knowing it wasn't their parents. Despite their many flaws, they were surprisingly calm. They didn't yell, it wasn't necessary, they would just give them a look that made them want to crawl into a hole, hopping for merciless death.

"From the werewolf's you've been spending time with. Ever heard of osmosis?"

"You're stupid."

"And you're crazy. So go to counseling," he grinned at her.

"I thought we already established that?" Eléonore gave him a pitied look. "Oh dear Benji, you don't know me at all."

_Why do I even bother?_ he thought. "Okay, well I don't want to be here anymore, so... See you later," he waved.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have lacrosse practice." Benjamin pointed to his sports bag that was near the door.

"Seriously? You trained today since four in the morning and then you have lacrosse practice. And earlier in the night you were busy with Gerard and Chris. Benjamin, what is wrong with you?" She smacked his shoulder. "You're overextending yourself. You can't handle this much stuff."

"I'm fine. It's only temporary. Lacrosse is almost over. And I won't be doing practices that early anymore. I'm fine."

She glared at him. "I don't believe you. You need to have fun."

"This is fun," he smiled at her. "I like ordering people around and tackling them."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. I like making people feel inferior to me. I like being better than everybody else. I am my father's son."

She snorted. "No wonder you don't have any friends."

"Ha," Benjamin shouted triumphantly. "That's where you are wrong."

"You have friends?" she asked, not bothering to hide her disbelief.

"Don't sound so surprised," Benjamin said, annoyed by her surprise. "I have friends."

"Really?" She smirked. He nodded. "Fine, then invite them over."

"What?" He was taken back by her request.

"Invite your 'friend' for dinner. I want to meet them."

He was offended by her air quotes. "I will let you know I'm really good looking and that I have this incredible charm that gets me out of anything. I'm French for fuck sake. I'm foreign."

"So am I," she said flatly. "I'm French, I'm really good looking and—"

"Don't you dare say great personality because that's a big fucking lie. You have a shitty one. We both know it. I can't believe Allison still tolerates you."

Eléonore rolled her eyes. "Calm down. I was going to say a great set of boobs but you had to be vicious."

Benjamin sighed. "Why am I not surprised that's what you were going to say?"

"But... we can compromise that I have a very different personality."

"That's an understatement. But fine. I have to go now."

"Wait, wait." She jumped from the couch. "I'll go with you."

"You don't mind waiting an hour?"

"Nah, I don't mind. I just don't want to be here alone in the apartment. I get bored and then I hear things."

Benjamin nodded, ignoring her, hopefully, jokes. "Okay, well let's go. I'm going to be late. Practice starts in twenty minutes."

"Great," she beamed. "Give me twenty, I need to fix myself."

"I just— What the—?" he groaned. "Never mind. Ten. Only ten. I'll be waiting in the car."

"Fine. Fifteen," Eléonore ran out before he could argue.

"Why couldn't I be an only child?" Benjamin asked himself. "I was the perfect child."

But he smiled to himself, thinking that maybe they'll be okay. They've had worse.

* * *

The entire car ride, Eléonore spend it humming. She tapped her fingers on the window the whatever song was inside her head. Benjamin glanced at her, a little thrown off by her mood. It wasn't a chirpy one but it wasn't her usual sullen one in the mornings. She just seemed distracted. He had expected her to be glaring at the dashboard burning holes, not having had her proper eight hours of sleep, but here she was in a neutral mood. Confusing him.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"Huh?" she finally snapped out of her haze. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay?" he repeated.

"I'm fine."

"Really? Nothing bothering you?"

Eléonore looked like she was about to say no when she changed her mind. "Actually yes. There's this guy that's bothering me."

"Who?" he asked sharply, his mind going to Lahey.

"Well doesn't matter who he is it's more what he's forcing me to do."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Eléonore nodded, looking troubled. "He wants me to do something that I'm not comfortable with. I really don't want to do it but I can't stop him because he has the higher power over me. I thought I could trust him but look, he's extorting me to whatever he wants," she sighed. "You think you know people."

"Who is it?" he gritted, ready to murder that asshole.

She smiled at him. "Funny that you should ask," Eléonore said in a sickeningly sweet voice, making him look at her. "It's you."

Benjamin didn't know if he should sigh in relief or yell at her for scaring the crap out of him. In the end, he went with the two. After exhaling in relief, he let out strangle noise. "That wasn't funny Eléonore."

"I'm not laughing."

"You made me sound like a fucking abuser."

"Well, that's how you sound," Eléonore retorted, crossing her arms. "But don't worry, I still love you."

Benjamin was going to snap back, saying he wasn't a psycho like her, when he stopped, her words sinking in. He looked at her in shock.

"What now?" she said impatiently.

"You just said I love you to me," he said slowly.

"So?" Her confusion was replaced with a look of horror. She avoided his stare.

"You never say that. I'm the one who has to say that." She hated to say I love you. It was always him badgering her to say it at least twice a year. They even have a contract.

"With the big deal you make, no wonder I don't say it often," she huffed, still looking everywhere than his face.

He grinned, loving how uncomfortable she looked but decided not to push her. "I love you too."

"Whatever," she waved him off. "But now that I showed I have a heart, does that mean—"

"No."

"Why not?" Eléonore whine, hitting the dashboard in frustration. "I am not crazy."

"Oh my God Eléonore, it's just counseling. I'm not forcing you to be a nun," he groaned, hating how big of deal she was making this.

"I'm not going to be a nun. To be one you have to be a virgin," she muttered. sullenly

"What?" He looked at her in confusion.

"I have no innocence. I've killed people. And cuss more than a proper lady should. And let boys touched my boobs without even knowing their names," she explained smiling fondly.

He at times hated how forward and honest Eléonore was with him. "Gross. What have I said about too much information?" he complained but brightened when he saw the parking lot. "Look where here. Thank God."

He parked in one of the empty parking spots from the parking lot. Swiftly, Eléonore got out of the car and hopped to the back of the car. Sitting in the trunk, Eléonore had her hands in her lap.

"So you're actually staying here?"

"Yep," she popped the last word and swung her legs back and forth, looking like a little girl.

_Are we going to play Ben? _her five-year-old voice asked his six-year-old self. _In a minute, let me put these guns away, _he promised her. And after doing his chores, he would play with her outside their yard until one of their parents, usually, their father would order them to get inside. He smiled at the sight, wishing she was that way all the time. That way it would be easier to deal with. The only thing he had to worry about was her beating up boys that thought a girl couldn't fight.

"Benjamin?"

"Aren't you going to get bored?"

Her eyes roamed around, staying focus to something for a split second before looking back at him. "I think I'll be fine," she grinned

"You're going to be cold," He pointed to her bare legs. "Why are you wearing a dress in this weather?"

"Fashion," She raised her leg, showing off her boots and skirt. "Can't you see how sexy I look?"

Benjamin snorted. "Sexy? No. Pretty? Always." Eléonore rolled her eyes. "But how is fashion going to protect you from hypothermia?"

"Don't worry, I'll warm up." Her blue eyes darting up, grinning. Finding her behavior odd but not really caring because Eléonore had been acting like that her entire life, he shrugged. He ruffled her hair that was braided, in affection.

"No!" she squealed, almost falling out the car. "My braid, you ruined it."

"Hey looks like you have something to do," he grinned at her.

"Don't you have practice?" she grumbled, unbraiding her hair.

"Fuck," he groaned, turning around and breaking into a sprint. "I'm going to be late to practice."

"Run Benji run." He heard her shout as he ran to the school.

Speeding across the hall, crashing with students, Benjamin made it barely in time to the lockers. When he got there it was full of players, changing into their uniforms. He hurried to his locker, stripping his shirt off and putting on a tank top and jersey.

"Hey Ben," Matt Daehler got next to him, opening his locker, doing the same thing as Benjamin.

Benjamin grinned at him. "Matt! What's up?"

"Nothing much." Matt took off his backpack and another small bag.

"That your camera?" he pointed to the bag that was resting on a bench.

"Yeah," he patted it.

"You ditched school yesterday, you were supposed to meet me yesterday at the library with Danny."

"I'm sorry." Benjamin apologized but not feeling guilty. He had made plans with the two but more important things came up for him.

"It's fine," Matt waved him off. "I was confused, you never bail and you seemed excited to help out."

"Did you fix at least fix it?"

"Kind of. We could have if you showed up."

Matt had told him he was helping Danny with a favor for Jackson. Apparently some footage got omitted making them curious about what. Benjamin got acquainted to Matt by Danny, who he was already friendly with. Benjamin, bring on guard of Jackson, had taken interest and tried to wiggle the information of Matt. But after a while Benjamin genuinely started liking the guy. He was really passionate about photography, understanding hep it is hard to let go of things you really care about. And he seemed to dislike the same people as him; Scott, Stiles, Jackson, and pretty much everyone.

"Lahey!" shouted Coach Finstock. "You're late."

"Sorry," Isaac said not sounding sorry at all. He wore a smug look as he went to his locker passing Benjamin, and it that stupid grin widened. Benjamin narrowed his eyes, not trusting that punk.

_Definitely killing him. I'll __find Eléonore a new pet. _He savagely threw his shoes into his locker.

"You also ditched practice yesterday. Coach was pissed you missed practice yesterday. Probably going to make you run suicides," Matt commented. "Sucks for you."

Benjamin groaned, banging his head against his locker door. "No. I don't need this right now."

"Why are you tired?" He laughed. "You miss practice yesterday."

"I haven't had a break since yesterday morning," Benjamin muttered, closing his eyes.

"What has been keeping you busy?"

"Work, my sister, responsibilities, my sister, school work," he listed off. "My sister."

Matt laughed. "Is she that bad?"

Benjamin snorted. "You have no idea. She's going through a rebellious face where everything I tell her not to do—"

"She does it," finished Matt, giving him a sympathetic look. "What if you told her not to shoot herself?"

Benjamin pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to face Matt. "To spite me, Eléonore would more than gladly do it. She's that insane. Got it from our mom."

"Crap, she's horrible," Matt's voice was awed. "What's the worst she's done?"

Benjamin frowned, thinking of everything she's done in Beacon Hills. He couldn't say she saved a werewolf's life. Or started working with werewolf's. Or is trying to figured out about the Kanima. He was about to answer when he heard a crashing noise. Everybody turned to see Scott clutching his pads and lacrosse stick awkwardly. Besides him Isaac was silently laughing at him.

"McCall," barked the Coach.

"Sorry Coach," apologized for their co-captain.

Benjamin looked at Matt. "Befriending MacDumb and Stupinski."

Matt snorted. "Holly shit, she hates you. Those two are idiots."

"You have no idea," he agreed, realizing that Scott's other half was missing. Where the hell was Stilinski?

"Why does she hangs out with them?" Matt wondered. "They're losers and weird. Stilinski is a spaz while McCall is an oblivious idiot. They're always getting in trouble and... I can see now why she hangs out with them."

"Yeah. That's just half of it," Benjamin grumbled. Matt whistled, as he sat down to put on his pads.

"What else has she done?"

Benjamin was going to tell him to stop being nosy but stopped himself. Remembering Sheriff Stilinski and how he said he needed friends. Matt was just asking to continue the conversation. And Benjamin really needed someone who wasn't and adult to vent his minimal problems too. About school, classmates, lacrosse, his sister.

He went with what had hidden him going crazy. "Well, she kinda got it on with Lahey."

"Wait—what?!" Matt spluttered, turned to look at Isaac, that was taking his shirt off and shoving it to his locker. "The gravedigger? The one whose dad died?"

"Yep. The fugitive." His tone came off as bitter.

A strange look crossed Matt, his eyes darting to Isaac and Benjamin. "You don't like him?"

"No. I hate him. I want to shoot him." Benjamin swore he saw Isaac smirk.

"And you want her to be away from him?" He smirked, enjoying this conversation.

"Yeah. Why?" He looked at him suspiciously.

Matt raised his hands. "Nothing. Just finding it amusing you want her to stay away from half of the male population."

"Just the stupid ones," he corrected him.

"So all of us," Matt waved his hand around the locker room.

"Yeah... Basically," Benjamin glared specifically at Isaac Lahey head.

"But out of curiosity how much does she care of what you think?" Matt continued asking, getting up for the bench. "Like if she does something you specifically told her not to do and she went against your wishes, like hooking up with someone she shouldn't be?"

Benjamin stared at him, a little thrown off by his 'curiosity'. "Uh, a lot."

"Asses in the field," shouted Coach Finstock. "Where the hell is Jackson?!"

Everybody muttered that they haven't seen him since yesterday.

Running to the field, Benjamin saw a lone figure in the bleachers. Squinting he saw that it was Eléonore. She was walking around the bleachers doing weird movements, it looked like she was pretending to be a ballet player. Her hair was back in a braid and had her jacket off. Skillfully she made a backflip, her dress rising up and showing her underwear.

"Aw crap," Benjamin groaned, as he heard the hoots and cat calls from the other players. He was embarrassed at the show she was making. Eléonore, on the other hand, not embarrassed at all, grinned and winked at them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matt take out his camera and take a picture of her.

"Don't do that." Benjamin shook his head at him.

"It was a candid shot," Matt defended himself. Going back to the bench, he placed the camera in its case.

"Can you do it again? I missed it!" Shouted one of the players, making Benjamin looked at them.

"Hi Danny!" Eléonore waved at her friend. "Hi Scott! Hi Benji!"

Danny waved back, while Scott just watched her, looking amused. He was motioning something to Eléonore, who looked confused.

"Benji?" Matt leered.

"Call me that and I will stab you with your lacrosse stick," he snarled.

Matt looked taken back at his ferociousness. "Just commenting dude."

The players were forced to to go back when Coach Finstock the whistle. "Back to the field! Female Hartmann stop it!" He blew the whistle to her, waving his hand to her, who just shrugged innocently but sat down, putting her jacket on. A few players still lingered to watch her.

"Hey," Benjamin called out. They all froze when they heard the brother called them out. Quickly they turned around back to practicing, making Benjamin smirked, loving how scared they were of him. Ha had made it pretty clear to stay away from her, but it seemed like Isaac had not understood. Benjamin mocked saluted Eléonore, who winked at him.

"Your sister seems... uh, I'm going to go with interesting." Matt, coming back from dropping off his camera, choose the word carefully. "Yeah, that, interesting."

Benjamin snorted, remembering her odd behavior in the morning. "It's fine. You can say crazy. Cause she is. I'm actually making her go to counseling."

Matt shook his head, putting on his helmet. "No, not crazy. I know crazy. What I mean is that she's different. I've never met anyone like her," his muffled voice said.

"Have you talked to her?"

"No. Only heard about her. Good things," he assured him.

"I doubt it." Benjamin snorted. "Wait to you talk to her. You'll change your opinion. You're going to go with crazy."

"Well I pretty much have all my classes with her. Next one I'll definitely chat with her," Matt grinned. "As an icebreaker I can say she did an awesome flip."

Suddenly Matt was knocked down to the floor by number 14, who was already wearing his helmet. "Sorry," the player shrugged, not sounding sorry before running off towards the other players.

"You okay?" Benjamin asked when he helped Matt get up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He glared at number 14.

"Who's that?" Both watched the tall player going through the drills set up.

"Lahey," Matt muttered darkly, shooting him a dirty look. "We don't exactly like each other."

Benjamin looked at Lahey, a thought running through him. Had he heard about Matt planning to talk to Eléonore and got jealous, shoving him to the ground. But maybe it was because that he and Matt didn't get along. He looked to Eléonore to see that she was on her phone, texting furiously. He looked back to Isaac and see saw his back towards her. As stupid as it was, he was relief that there wasn't any communication between the two of them.

"Hey Ben!" Danny jogged towards them. "Hi Matt!"

"Hey," Matt greeted.

"Danny! Hey!" Benjamin slapped his shoulder.

"Missed practice yesterday," Danny commented.

Benjamin groaned, hitting himself with his lacrosse stick. "I know, I know. Everybody stop reminding me."

Danny laughed. "I'm just telling you because Coach hates it when you miss practice without a warning. You're going to get it."

"You're lucky he hasn't said anything yet," Matt added.

As if Matt had a connection to the devil, Coach Finstock spotted him.

"Hartmann!" Coach Finstock shouted at him.

"Busted," whispered Matt causing Danny laugh. Benjamin shot both of them dirty looks.

"Yes coach?" Benjamin turned to face him.

"Suicides for missing practice yesterday," he ordered.

"Alright Coach," Benjamin saluted him.

"Don't sass me," Coach Finstock barked at him.

"I wasn't," Benjamin said confused. Behind him Matt was snigerring, enjoying the entire exchange a little too much.

"Because of that don't stop until you throw up."

Benjamin cringed. Not having slept at all last night and tired from the previous day and training, he would be throwing up soon. He wasn't sure if that would be a relief or embarrassment.

"Told you," muttered Matt. "I should have made a bet. I need the money."

"Asshole." He shoved him, making Matt laugh.

"He's actually going easy on you," Danny mused. "Other times he wants you to stop until you see the light."

Matt cracked up making Danny smile, pleased with himself. Benjamin watched, amused how obvious Danny's crush was on Matt.

"Hartmann! What the hell are you waiting for?! An invitation?! Run!" Coach Finstock blew his whistle.

"Sorry Coach," Benjamin yelled, breaking into a sprint around the field.

A whistle blew. "Faster! I've seen corpses go faster than that! You better move Daehler and Mahealani or else you're joining him."

Gritting his teeth, Benjamin ran, imagining the Alpha he's been searching for, running from him. Glancing to the bleachers, he saw Eléonore waved at him encouraging him. Smiling, despite her not being able to see through his helmet, he ran fast, hopping that he wouldn't throw up quickly. Through his running, he missed Eléonore smile at player number fourteen.

* * *

**Here is this chapter! Yay! And it's all in Benjamin's point of view! Hope you love it Lisieux Selwyn! You inspired me with your awesome suggestions *virtual hug*! You're my fanfiction soul mate! Hahaha!**

**Any errors, I will come back and fix them. Thanks for the follows, favorite and reviews! Leave reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, just my neurotics OC's.**


	17. Maybe I'm Crazy

**Chapter Sixteen: Maybe I'm Crazy**

* * *

_"I remember when I lost my mind_

_There was something so pleasant about that place._

_Even your emotions had an echo in so much space_

_And when you're out there without care,_

_Yeah, I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much..._

_Does that make me crazy? Probably..."_

— **Crazy, Gnarls Barkley**

* * *

Lacrosse practices were boring concluded a bored Eléonore, who sat uncomfortably in the cold bleachers staring at the field in front of her with disinterest.

One: she had no freaking clue what was going on, even if was just a practice.

Two: she was cold. The cool breeze kept hitting her bare legs, making her curl them up, putting her in an uncomfortable position.

Three: she couldn't check out the guys. They were all covered with pads and helmets, making them look the same. The only difference was the numbers and height. Eléonore could distinguish a few players. She knew Benjamin number was six. Other players that she recognized were Danny's, Scott's and, now, Isaac's.

Speaking of the devil, Eléonore found it amusing how he liked to taunt her brother in the field. He would get in front of him in line, or catch the ball that was meant for Benjamin. Small things that irked Benjamin. She even heard him call Benjamin 'Benny', creating a small tension, meaning Danny had to hold back her brother from harming a pleased Isaac.

She grinned when Benjamin shoved Isaac during one of their warm-ups. And there went Isaac hitting him with his lacrosse stick.

_God, those two act like five-year-old._

Eléonore laughed, her hands propped in her face. Isaac, hearing her laughter, turned to the bleachers and gave her a small wave with the lacrosse stick, that could have easily been mistaken by the others as a simple jerk. She waved back, smiling. Isaac at times would glance at her, making her give him a simple wave. She remembered when she had purposely getting the attention from all the players to see what Isaac's reaction would be. He seemed amused, rolling his eyes at the attention she was getting.

Eléonore sighed when she heard Coach Finstock yell bunch of words that made no sense to her. But from the reactions from his players, she wasn't the only confused one.

_When is this over? _she thought, checking her phone. She groaned when she saw that not even five minutes had passed since the last time she checked, wondering the same thing. If it were up to her, Eléonore would have left the cold field and gone inside but every time she made a move to get up, Scott would look at her and motion her to stay. Apparently he really wanted to talk to her, she had discovered, from the twelve missed calls she had since last night and five texts messages urging her to answer her phone. Her phone binged, telling her that she had a text. Looking down she saw that Lydia had responded back.

_**Lydia: whatever. If you want to have sex in school, have it behind the bleachers surprisingly that's a good spot.**_

Eléonore made a face, not liking her suggestion. She had texted Lydia at the beginning of the practice and had ended up telling her that she had sex with Isaac. She had been bursting to tell someone. It was driving her insane since last night. Eléonore wanted to tell Allison but she hadn't answered her call in the morning, leaving her to tell Lydia. She opted with texting because she knew she wouldn't be able to handle Lydia's shrieking. So texting she went with.

Lydia had been mad that she told her over text but calmed down (at least that's what she hoped. Lydia had stopped using all caps) and accepted her excuse of not wanting someone to overhear them. Eléonore, truthfully, felt more comfortable telling her through text than face to face. Lydia had this way that when you spoke to her, it felt like you were under examination. She saw everything, notice her hesitations, her lies, her true emotions. And Eléonore didn't want that. She would admit, but only to herself, she was afraid of what Lydia would conclude. Elénore was coward, there she said it. But only in her head.

But she doubted Lydia would have noticed. Lately, she has been in her own world, probably one of the reasons why Eléonore was taking the advantage of talking to her. But seemed like Lydia right now was had wanted to know everything that had happened that night, 'every single sexy detail' (Lydia's words) but Eléonore didn't know how to describe what happened.

He came over, they talked and then fucked. Multiple times. Then he had to leave because Eléonore was paranoid that Benjamin any moment would walk in but he never came. That was it. Unless Lydia wanted the details of how they had bonded over their dead parents and how she had talked about Benjamin.

Going back to the phone, she texted back.

**Eléonore:**_** Eww no. I'm good. Sticking to the bed.**_

**Lydia:**_** or the wall? ;)**_

Eléonore rolled her eyes, answering back but was distracted by the final whistle Coach Finstock called an end to the practice.

"To the lockers!" Coach Finstock screamed at his players.

"Finally," she muttered, more relieved than the players. She was about to get up but Scott ran up to her. "Stay here. Wait five minutes," he ordered, making her sit back down automatically. Nodding satisfied, he ran back with the rest of the team.

"Hurry. I'm freezing my ass," she yelled at his back. He raised his hand in acknowledgment. Quickly Eléonore shot Lydia a text saying she had to go.

Looking up, Eléonore saw Benjamin linger back, curious of what she was doing but she shooed him away. Benjamin, already taken off his helmet, made a disgruntled face but listen like a good boy, heading to the lockers. Counting to five minutes, she went over two minutes. Hearing a heavy breathing, she saw Scott sprinting towards her, hair wet from showers and in regular clothes.

"What's up my puppy?"

"I told you to stop with the nicknames."

"Alright, Scotty."

"Whatever." Scott took a deep breath, to get more oxygen in his lungs. He exhaled when his eyes widened, stopping and leaning in to sniff her.

"What?" Eléonore really should be used to Scott's odd behavior but this was the weirdest thing he's done so far.

A look crossed his face but he shook his head. "I'm not going to get distracted by... never mind, so let's get to the point."

Eléonore cocked her head, curious of what got his attention. "Where's Stiles? Why isn't here?" she asked. "And Jackson? What happened to him?"

"That's what I want to talk about."

Quickly, Scott gave her an overview that happened after Stiles and he left the three girls. Eléonore listened intently, not interrupting him, just listening. She frowned when she heard about Danny and that's was when he interrupted him.

"Did something happened to him?" Eléonore wasn't that worried because she had seen him with her brother, laughing and seemingly fine. But that was Danny, he could be dying and still crack a smile.

"No I made sure he was okay," Scott assured her.

"Of course you did. You're Scott McCall."

Scott looked amused but continued going with his story, going into extreme detail per her request. When he got to the part of getting Jackson to the car and how to keep him quiet, that's when she lost it. Eléonore almost fell off the bleachers but was caught by a disgruntled Scott.

"That's literally the best thing that I've heard this morning or ever," Eléonore laughed.

"It's not funny," Scott practically whined. "It's was horrible and embarrassing."

"God I wished I was there," she sighed, giving anything to see Stiles being groped by trans and Jackson getting hit by Scott.

_But if you'd gone you wouldn't have had mind blowing sex with Isaac,_ a voice taunted. She shifted uncomfortably at the reminder of what she had done.

To her relief, Scott didn't notice her change. "I had to carry bridal style a naked Jackson. His butt touched my arms." He raised them, shoving be them to her face.

"Stop that." She swatted his hands away. "He deserves it, though. For being a dick."

"Turning into a murderous creature?"

"No, that you punched him in the face. Hope you broke his nose." She sighed dreamily, loving the image of Jackson sporting a purple bruise on his pretty face.

Scott laughed. "I think you would have loved to be there to hear Stiles try to convince his dad he was gay."

She snorted, making her lose her balance and make her binder fall down, papers going everywhere. Scott grabbed them quickly and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I guess this is what I get for laughing at your pain," Eléonore grinned at him. She tried shoving her binder into her bag but a paper fell from her binder, making Scott bend down and pick it up.

"Here you go," he said handing it to her but pulled it away, reading what it said. "Wait. It says you have counseling today with Ms. Morell."

"Yes." She took the paper from his hand and stuffed it back inside the binder.

Scott was looking at her with his concerned look. "Are you okay? Is something going on? I know a lot is going on but you can tell me if something is wrong. You're my friend."

She smiled, a part of her that wasn't heartless touched of Scott's worry over her well being. "I'm fine Scott. Don't worry. Benjamin made me go, a punishment for rebelling against him."

Scott looked relief that she was fine but still wore the worried parent look. "But if you are having problems, we will be there for you. Me, Stiles, Allison and Lydia. I consider you one of my best friends. And I know Stiles too, despite your guy's fights."

Eléonore smiled at Scott's genuine words. It was odd for her to have so many people worry about her. She was used for a few people worrying about her, them being Benjamin and Allison.

"I'm fine. Trust me."

Scott nodded, eyeing her warily.

"Where _is_ Stiles? You never told me," she asked, going back to the topic.

Scott grimaced. "With Jackson. In a police van."

"I'm not going to ask about that. But how's it going to go?" She referred to their plan to deal with Jackson.

Scott smiled slightly, appreciating that she was already prepared for their next plan. "We'll take turns. I was going to suggest you go right now with Stiles, you can take watch together to keep company but as I just found out you have counseling, he'll have to do it alone."

"I can skip it," Eléonore offered.

"No. We don't need to give your brother a reason to send to a psychiatric ward."

"No, I insist."

"And I insist that you should probably go to school right now. It says your session start is about fifteen minutes."

"Alright. I have to go to my appointment." Eléonore jerked her head to the direction she's going.

Scott nodded and surprised her by hugging her. She froze for a second before hugging him back. She was getting really good with hugging. "It's going to be okay Ellie," he assured her. Of what? She wasn't sure. But it did make her feel better, she hugged him back tightly, feeling a warmth spread over her. Eléonore stiffened when she felt Scott sniff her.

"I knew it," he shouted triumphantly, pushing her away.

"What?!" Eléonore jumped, scared.

"You reek of Isaac!" He jabbed his finger to her. He leaned in to sniff her again. "I thought it smelled familiar but wasn't sure. It could have been mistaken for someone else but no!"

Eléonore realized what was he going on about. "Oh?"

"Why do you smell like him?" Scott frowned, looking lost.

She laughed. "Seriously? Scott, you are that clueless," Eléonore rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about? Wait. Oh. Oh, oh." Scott's eyes widened when he realized. She smiled, patting his cheek.

"Now you get it, Scotty? Or do you want me to draw it out for you?"

"No Please!" Scott practically shouted. "I do not need to know what you and Isaac did. I'm not even sure what you did but I know that I'll be traumatized if I find out."

"We didn't do anything wrong, we just had sex," Eléonore didn't see the big deal of his reaction.

"Right now?" he asked in horror.

"What?" She laughed. "No. Last night."

Scott frowned. "Wait. Was that why you didn't answer me phone calls? Ugh, you were—ugh." He shuddered.

Eléonore rolled her eyes. "What's the big deal?"

"I don't need to know what you do. And I wasn't talking about last night. I meant right now. You reek of him. If you guys were, you know, last night, it would have lost its smell. But you smell like him. It's so strong."

Eléonore felt her cheeks flame up. Did she really smell that much of him? She had taken a shower in the morning and sprayed perfume all over herself.

"You had sex with him today," Scott accused.

"No," she exclaimed, earning a disbelieving look from Scott. "We only kissed this morning."

"Yeah right." Scott snorted. "Not how you smell."

She didn't disagree with him this time. The only reason they didn't have sex that morning was because they were making out in the parking lot and in the trunk of Benjamin's car. Although, Isaac didn't really care, getting bold and touching her in parts that he really shouldn't be touching in public. The only reason they stopped because Isaac heard a noise and then remembered that he had practice. With one last fierce kiss, he left a sexually frustrated Eléonore, leaving her to finish what Isaac had started.

"I don't have to answer you," Eléonore said briskly, earning a laugh from Scott. "I have somewhere to be."

"Finish what you started with Isaac?" smirked Scott.

"What the hell happened to the Scott that was cringing at what I was doing last night?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't prepared. I've accepted it now."

She nodded slowly. "Alright. I'm going."

"Go get him." Scott laughed and punched her shoulder.

"No." She stopped him with her finger. "I'm going to counseling. Stop thinking with your pants."

"I thought that was you."

She flipped him off, earning a laugh. Eléonore huffed away from him, going across the field, and towards the entrance of school. Checking the time, she realized that it was still early and that her session with Ms. Morell didn't start for at least fifteen minutes, just like Scott said. The note said that she would miss half a period of her first class.

Eléonore was walking down the hall to wait in the office when she practically blanched at a frightening sight.

Benjamin was laughing with that guy from the library, Matt.

Her brother Benjamin was laughing. _Laughing_.

He looked like he was having fun. _Fun_.

It's official. The world was about to end.

_I've imbalanced the universe by having sex. This is why I don't have fun._

Eléonore was going to walk away when Benjamin spotted her, giving her no option to walk away. Sighing, she shuffled over him, looking between the two boys wearily.

"Ellie. Hey," Benjamin grinned.

"Hello," she said wearily.

"This is Matt," he introduced to the guy, who she begrudgingly admit was good looking. He looked familiar, where had she seen him before?

"Hey, Ellie." Matt raised his hand, as a greeting.

"It's Eléonore," she said cooly. His smile faltered a bit but remained. Benjamin gave her a sharp look, that she pointedly ignored.

"Sorry, Eléonore I heard Ben call you that so I assumed," Matt corrected.

"Have I meet you before?" She examined him, his face not ringing a bell. Matt looked surprised and looked at Benjamin, giving him a knowing look that made Benjamin snort.

_Oh, look, they communicate by looks, how lovely,_ she thought bitterly.

"Eléonore." Matt's voice was patient, making her feel annoyed. She already had enough of the counselor's voice. "I'm in your Spanish class, and chemistry and math. I sit behind you in history. You saw me in the library with Danny and Jackson."

"Really?" She couldn't remember.

"He's also on the lacrosse team. He's number eight," Benjamin added.

_Wait was he one of the guys Ben was talking to during practice? _she wondered. Eléonore decided she didn't care about who the hell was Matt.

"Whatever, so why are you two talking?" She pointed between the two of them.

To her annoyance Matt answered. "Ben was telling me about his experiences with photography."

_Why does he keep calling him Ben? I can only call him Ben. His my Ben._

"Wow. Photography. That's cool," she nodded, trying to keep a passive face.

"You should see his pictures, he really captures great moments," Benjamin's voice was enthusiastic.

"Maybe." She eyed Matt and his camera pack.

"Oh, and by the way, thanks for inviting me for dinner." Matt grinned at her.

_He invited him?_

"Oh." Eléonore tried to keep her face passive. "It's no problem," she gritted through her fake smile.

Matt oblivious grinned and clapped Benjamin's shoulder. "We I'll see you later man. It was nice to officially meet you Eléonore." He shot her a smile that she didn't return.

"Nice to know your name," Eléonore commented.

The moment Matt walked away, not caring if he could still hear them, she faced Benjamin. "I take it back. I don't want you to have friends."

Benjamin laughed. "What? Are you freaking kidding me? You nag me that I don't have any friends and know that I'm trying to make, and you don't want me. What's wrong with Matt?"

Eléonore pretended to think it over. "Well, first of all, he makes you laugh. That's not natural. You smiling and laughing, it's creepy me out. Imagine what else he can make you do? Nope, he's out." She shook her head, refusing to accept his friendship with Matt.

"Okay. Eléonore," Benjamin laughed. "He's not bad. He's actually pretty cool. I think you'll like him."

"No I won't," Eléonore refused stubbornly.

He shrugged. "I don't know, you two have a few things in common, it wouldn't be bad for you to talk to him," Benjamin's voice was playful but he wore a look that made her suspicious.

"I don't think so," she dismissed him.

"Are you sure? Have you looked at him?" _What?! _She took a step back and watched him closely. "What?" He shrugged innocently.

"Oh my God!" Eléonore realized, shoving him. He looked confused at her reaction. "Are you trying to set me up with Matt?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"No." But his grin gave him away.

Eléonore covered her face in horror. "Ugh. No. Please don't. Just no."

"What's wrong with him?" Benjamin laughed. Eléonore wasn't sure if he was being serious or was just messing with her. Whichever one it was, she didn't like it.

"Well, first of all, he's your friend."

Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm a little insulted. And he's not really my friend, just a guy I get along with. I don't have friends."

"That's not sad at all. But maybe you should get some so you can stop meddling with mine."

"See? There. You tell me to have friends. This is why I can't have friends."

"I thought you don't want friends?" she snapped.

"Danny's my friend," Benjamin tried.

"Danny's friend with everybody. Everybody likes Danny. He likes Jackson, for fuck sake. He doesn't count."

He glared. "Fine. Matt's my friend."

"You can do better."

Benjamin looked frustrated. "Seriously? What's a wrong with Matt?"

"You want me to be with him." Eléonore didn't even want to think about Matt and her. It was too weird and just wrong.

"It's just a suggestion," he shrugged.

"A shitty suggestion."

"What's wrong with him? He's single, not ugly. He's a bit of a pessimist like you, doesn't really like Jackson, just like you and has a weird sense of humor, just like you. Plus he's human."

"If you like Matt so much why don't you date him?" Eléonore snapped.

"Eléonore. Not _gay_." He stressed the last word.

"You never know until you experiment."

"I'd rather not." Benjamin shot her an annoyed look.

"Well, that's very homophobic of you."

If looks could kill, Benjamin would have brutally murdered her. And then felt guilty about it. "Don't you have counseling?" he asked sourly.

"Yes..." Her confidence deflated a bit.

"Isn't it right now?"

"Yes." Her voice was quiet, already knowing what he was going to say.

Benjamin glared at her. "Eléonore you promised."

"I never said I wasn't going," she defended herself. "I'm just being, to quote the great Benjamin Hartmann, 'fashionably late'." Benjamin scowled and opened his mouth to argue back but she stopped him. "Don't lecture me. I'm going, I'm going. Bye." She went on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and then patted his cheek. "Don't stress, you'll get wrinkles."

With one last wave, she ran from him. Taking one last glance to him, she saw him stare at the wall with this confused expression. She bit her lip from giggling when she saw him touch his forehead.

* * *

She glanced at her hands and then at the clock. Five minutes had barely passed since she sat down in the uncomfortable chairs. Eléonore sighed drumming her fingers against her bare tight, the dress had hiked up when she sat down.

There was this strange feeling of deja vu being inside the office, waiting for someone to call her in. It brought her back to the first day of school, where she had sat down, nervous and angry. But things were so different back then.

Benjamin was still reckless and irresponsible, she was only friends with Allison, was in the hunter's side and would begrudgingly helping them. Not to mention she was still a virgin. She unconsciously crossed her legs, feeling a warmth inside of her at the thoughts of her previous actions. Her eyes darted up, to check the time.

_Five more minutes._

Eléonore hated going to counseling. It wasn't because she had to talk about her problems but it was because she couldn't talk about her problems. How could she tell her counselor that she was having trouble with her semi-psychotic parents that hunted werewolves? And that they, later on, were murdered by those creatures? She did want to talk about it but couldn't. It drove her insane to hold everything inside of her but she didn't have a choice, like always.

Her though were disrupted by Lydia strutting inside the office, muttering to herself and glancing to her right, as if she was having a conversation with someone only she could see.

"Lyd?" Eléonore called out her name tentatively, afraid of upsetting her.

Lydia jumped when she heard her name being called out. She glanced around to see who it was. Eléonore kept her mouth shut, not wanting to startle her again.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I was forced to be here."

Lydia looked at her strangely but seemed a little happy about that. "That's nice," Lydia said distractedly.

"Eléonore," Ms. Morell stood in front of the door. "Care to come in?"

Eléonore begrudgingly stood up. Giving Lydia a wave, she went inside the office. She waited for Ms. Morell to close the door and take a seat for her to finally sit down. She stared at her silently, waiting for what strategy the counselor would go. She hoped she didn't start with how she's doing. If she did, Eléonore was gone.

"Have you been to counseling before?" asked Ms. Morrell's soft voice.

Eléonore scoffed. "My parents were brutally murdered by an animal. What do you think?"

Ms. Morell raised her eyebrow. "Is that a yes or no?"

"I practically lived in those psychiatry rooms," Eléonore said blandly.

"Did you like going?" Ms. Morell had a pen in her hand ready to write whatever Eléonore was going to say.

"No." She wrote down a long note. What can she get from one word?

"Why not?" She briefly looked up.

"Because I was fine. I wasn't the one with the problem; it was my brother."

Another annotation.

"Then why were you the one going and not him?"

"He did go too. But they were more focused on me."

"Why is that?"

Eléonore glared at her, getting annoyed at her constant questions. "Because I was the black sheep of the family," she answered honestly.

For the first time, Ms. Morrell's didn't ask her a question, she just looked at her. Searching something in Eléonore's face.

"What?" she said crossly, her eyes darting to the clock ready to leave this stupid office and go to her next stupid class.

"You sounded upset, wounded when you called yourself the black sheep," she observed.

"No one likes being the black sheep."

"But you seem defeated. As if you accept it. Right?"

"Is that bad?" This time she asked her a question, instead of answering.

Ms. Morell smiled a little. "It shows that you have repressed emotions towards certain people on how they saw you."

"Oh really?"

"Do you have a problem expressing yourself around others?"

"Of course not. If I think they're stupid, I tell them. If they're pissing me off, I make it clear," she gritted, giving her a terse smile.

"That's not what I meant," Ms. Morell passive voice countered back. Eléonore slouched in her seat, frustrated.

"What do you mean then?"

"Do you have a hard time showing your emotions. Love, sadness, anger."

"I have no problem with anger."

"What about love?"

"What about it?" she said shortly.

"How do you express your love towards the people you care about them."

Eléonore stopped for a second, thinking the question. How did she show her love? With Benjamin, it was often with kissing his cheek but it was usually after she had irritated him. With Allison, it was more of words. She would compliment her, try to keep her insults in check and listened. With her parents, it was respecting them and trying to follow all their orders. With Chris and Victoria, it was with letting them fuss over her.

"Eléonore?" Ms. Morrell asked. "You've been awfully quiet, is there something you want to say?"

Without realizing, Eléonore blurted the first thing that popped out of her head. "There was a time that my brother didn't care about anything. Or anyone. Including me," she finished softly, feeling the strong emotions during those dark moments. "And that was when I knew that he was way gone. He always cared about me. And for him to stop caring about what happened to me, it was wrong. When we moved here, to Beacon Hills, he went back to his old safe. Overprotective, responsible Benjamin Hartmann. But somehow he wasn't the same. Something changed. I should be glad because there was when I wished he would go back to his old self but now that he's gotten back on the wagon, but something doesn't feel right," she repeated.

"What do you mean?"

"He's himself but different. But in a good way I guess. He's more helpful, participate more. Back in France, he hated being part of the school events, and now he's on the lacrosse team. And he's even volunteering to teach someone. But he's also more overbearing, dictating, controlling. Harder to deal with."

"Is he overprotective?"

Eléonore laughed was hollow. "Ben's the type of brother that won't let anything happened to me but will hurt me in the process of protecting, unintentionally of course."

"What do you mean hurt you?"

She tried to find an explanation. "Like I'm about to get hit by a car and he pushes me out of the way resulting me to get scrapes and bruises and maybe a fractured wrist, depending on the landing."

"Is that the only thing you mean or is there something else?"

"What do you mean?" Eléonore asked suspiciously.

"I mean, maybe it's not the physical. It the emotional."

"Are saying that I'm trying to say that Ben doesn't take my emotions to account?" She asked viciously. "Because you are, you're wrong. He actually cares how I feel and makes sure that I make it clear."

"No that's not what I meant. I meant if he ever says hurtful things

"And actuality, I'm the one who hurts him emotionally."

Ms. Morell looked interested. She actually dropped her pen, to look at her. "What exactly is the term of your relationship with Ben?"

"He's my brother?" Eléonore didn't understand the question.

"How do you see him as? Brother? Legal guardian? Friend? Enemy?"

"My brother," she said slowly.

Ms. Morell nodded, writing down something quickly. "Let's go back to you. You mentioned your brother has changed."

"Yes."

"Have you changed?" Ms. Morell eyes bored into her.

"Yes?"

She raised her eyebrow. "You're not sure?"

"No, I mean, yes. I have changed, obviously," Eléonore scoffed. "It's part of human nature to learn from their mistakes and find an alternative, therefore I have a changed. A new environment and new people, I've done a lot of things that I would have never done in France."

"You're very logical," commented Ms. Morels. "You think with your head."

"Is there a problem with that? Thinking with my head? But you being a shrink, that could be a sure sign of detachment and childhood trauma or something like that."

Ms. Morell ignored her spiteful tone and focused on another question. "And does it bother you?"

"Bother me what?" she asked, her attention focused on her leg.

"That you've changed?"

Eléonore shrugged, looking at her navy blue nails. "I guess I have. Everybody changes."

"You don't sound happy. Why?"

She shrugged again. "At times it freaks me out when I do something that I've never done. It's so confusing. I feel guilt, when I've never like that." She hesitated remembering the times where she would feel overwhelmed. "I feel so many emotions at times that I don't know what to do. It becomes too much. I freeze and I want to... There's something wrong with me."

Ms. Morell smiled at her sympathetically. "There's nothing wrong with you Eléonore. It's normal."

"To feel like you're about to explode of emotions? To do things you would have never done before?"

"Yes. You're a teenager, a time where your emotions are more erratic, and a very difficult event happened in your life, making you more emotional. But for someone who doesn't really express their emotions, it's a very confusing time."

"I'm fine?" she asked hopefully. _Maybe I'm not broken._

"I never said that. I mean you're not going crazy. You're just learning to deal with your emotions," Ms. Morell explained, making Eléonore frowned. "I think that's enough for today."

_Thank God, _Eléonore internally sighed in relief.

"Do I have to go back?" she asked curiously, realizing that Benjamin never made it clear if this was a one-time thing.

"If you wish," Ms. Morell told her. "But I would love it if we continued. I think this went really well."

Eléonore pursed her lips, not sure what she wanted. "Alright. I want another appointment." _I'll tell Ben that it was mandatory._

Ms. Morell smiled. "That's great. In the next one we can talk about your parents and how was your relationship with them."

"Great," Eléonore smiled tightly. "Let's talk about my dead parents." She got up from her chair, giving Ms. Morell a small wave.

"Wait." She stopped Eléonore from leaving.

"Yes?" All she really wanted to do was really leave this stupid place and go back to class but she just wouldn't let her go.

Ms. Morell, riffled through her desk. "I have this quote that I specifically got for you, before our meeting. Benjamin had given me a small overview."

"Really?" That bastard had already told Ms. Morell about her. He really hoped he didn't make her seem like a lunatic.

Finally finding the quote, Ms. Morell handed it to Eléonore, who grabbed it gingerly.

"Okay thank you," she was about to put it in her bag but Ms. Morell stopped her.

"I would like for you to read it right now," she requested.

_**"Crying does not indicate that you are weak. **__**Since birth it has been a sign that you are alive."  
**_—_**Charlotte Brontë**_

Eléonore tried not to glared at her for underlining the crying part. It took all her strength not to crumple the paper the counselor gave her.

"I guess I haven't been living," she shrugged.

"You can change that," Ms. Morell voice soothed her. "I think crying will make it easier for you to accept the new changes and emotions that are happening."

"Whatever," Eléonore muttered, walking out of the room. She bid goodbye to the redhead that was sitting down waiting for her appointment. Lydia seemed oblivious of her, not responding and instead picked at her nails, wearing a scowl. Not wanting to make her mad, Eléonore left Lydia in her own world. She looked at the paper Ms. Morell gave her and with an annoyed sighed, placed it carefully in her binder. Checking the time the time, she realized Ms. Morell cut their session short by at least ten minutes.

"Was I that messed up she had to cut it off early?" she wondered out loud.

"You probably were." A voice agreed from behind her. Turning around she saw Erica walked up to her.

"Hey Eléonore," grinned the blonde werewolf.

"Erica, hello," Eléonore was confused of seeing her. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the class."

"I could ask you the same," Erica countered back, looking at her carefully.

"I was—" She stopped, not sure to tell her the truth.

"In counseling," Erica finished. "I know. I saw you come out of the office." She explained seeing Eléonore's questioning look. "There's nothing to be ashamed from. I was forced to go to by my mom, when she thought I might be suicidal." Erica wore a bitter look. "That bitch was wrong."

Eléonore didn't know what to say about that comment, so she decided to ignore it. "Where did you come from?"

"Came from practice with Derek."

Eléonore frowned. "Barely right now?"

"Yep. Derek wanted to go over some fighting basics and went overboard." She sounded annoyed, something Eléonore could relate, being reminded of Benjamin. Maybe Stiles had been on something about Benjamin being similar to Derek.

"You barely came right now." Erica nodded. "What about Isaac? I saw him today at practice and then went to class."

Erica grinned at her knowingly. "Cheering your boyfriend on? How disgustingly cute."

Eléonore shot her a look. "Or I decided to go to early with my _brother _who's in the _team._ Over thought of that?"

Erica thought of it. "If that was true why do you reek of Isaac?"

Eléonore tried to keep her heart steady but Erica smiled told her that she knew.

"Congrats are in the order by the way," Erica said with a wicked smile.

"I'm sorry what?" Eléonore glared.

"For your very eventful night." She shot her a wink.

"Are you talking about beating you guys?" she asked innocently.

An annoyed look crossed Erica face but she quickly bounced back to her snarky self. "No. I'm talking about you and a certain someone doing the dirty deed."

"Did Isaac tell you?" she gritted, angry that he had gone and told his pack mates. What if Derek found out and told Benjamin? She knew it was unlikely but it still was a possibility.

"He didn't have to tell me. It was written all over him. One minute he leaves all angry and the next comes back very chirpy. Either he got a lobotomy or finally got laid. And base on your reaction, it was the later. And you're scent was all over him."

"Really?"

"And he reeked of rose perfume, your signature smell. He smelled nice. Too nice." Erica sniffed her, making an approving noise.

"Thanks." Eléonore smiled, taking it as a compliment.

"Thank God he got laid. He had been a really bad mood, before he left he looked ready to murder."

"It was probably my fault. I kinda distracted him from his goal." She pointed to her breast, to show what she meant.

Erica smiled approvingly. "Using your sex appeal."

Eléonore looked at her curiously. She seemed... friendly. Which seemed off putting for her. Erica had made it clear that she didn't like Allison or Lydia or anyone from their group.

"I don't want to be rude but I probably might come of as one, but why are you talking to me?"

Erica sighed, playing with a small stand of her silky blonde hair. "I wouldn't mind if we became friends or just talk. It's annoying to just be with boys all the time. Their gross, stupid and only think of two things; power and sex." Eléonore smiled sympathetically. "I want to spend time with someone who is a girl. Who understands how stupid people are and understands that their is nothing wrong with using their sexuality. And whose a better person than you, even though you're a hunter. I don't see Isaac stopping from pursuing you, I decided to give it a try."

"You want to be my friend?" she asked in disbelief.

Erica shrugged. "You're the best option. Other girls doesn't exactly like me."

"Thanks, I guess" Eléonore frowned. "But what makes you thing I don't like you?"

"Because if you didn't, you would have gotten me killed a long time ago."

"There's a difference between liking someone and not letting someone die."

"I didn't mean that. I mean when you talked to me during gym, it helped me a lot. I thought you were like the rest of them; a conceited bitch that only cared about looks.

"Thanks," Eléonore said sarcastically.

"I mean it. You're not that bad. You still are all those things. But at least you have humor and seem to accept anything weird."

"Thanks." This time it was more genuine. Erica shrugged, walking close to her.

"You're tall." Eléonore scowled when she had to keep looking up to the blonde girl.

Erica shot her a bemused look. "Yeah but not as tall as Isaac. I'm surprised he didn't murder you. You're tiny. And he's not. Or is he?" Erica stopped, her eyes widening at the possibility.

Eléonore rolled her eyes. "That's none of your business."

Erica snorted. "From the way you're blushing, he's not small."

"Why do you care?" Eléonore glared at her.

"Curious." She shrugged. "Isaac looks like he's got a big dick."

"Curious? I'm not curious at how big Scott dick is." Eléonore frowned, disgusted at the thought. "Unless... do you like Isaac?" Eléonore tried to keep her voice neutral.

Erica grinned. "Calm down shorty, I don't like Isaac. He's pretty cute but he's a dick. Plus he's too hung up by you to even notice me. So nothing to be jealous about."

She scoffed. "I am not jealous."

"Right," Erica gave her a knowing look.

"I'm not," she insisted. _I'm not, Why would I? _"You're not Isaac type."

"And what exactly is his type?" Erica smiled at her expectantly.

Eléonore faltered, not sure why she said that. She just wanted to be the one to say the last word and now ended up looking bad.

"Girls who let him touch their boobs without expecting a date," she muttered.

Erica laughed. "You two are so hormonal. Maybe that's why you get along so well."

Eléonore nodded in agreement. They were. All she wanted was to have sex again. And she knew Isaac felt the same.

"You're brother is hot," Erica randomly said, after a few seconds of silence.

"He's attractive," Eléonore agreed mildly.

"Do you think he would have sex with me?" she wondered.

Eléonore looked at her amused. "You're a werewolf so you're ruled out. Hot or not."

"I can make him change his mind," she mused, looking at her body.

Eléonore snorted. "If you do, I will buy you a bouquet of flowers. But that won't happen. You're a werewolf. He hates werewolves."

Erica smirked. "I like a challenge."

Eléonore grimaced, disgusted of her brother and Erica having sex. "Well that's gross, but if you guys have sex, don't have it in the apartment, it will stink the place," she mocked her previous word about her and Isaac.

Erica turned to her. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

"I thought you liked me because of my hot brother."

Erica grinned. "Well gotta go. See you later."

"Hey," Eléonore called out, making her stop. "You're not that bad when you're not trying to kill Lydia or trying to steal Scott away from Allison or are hitting Stiles with his own car."

Erica laughed, strutting away to her class. Walking quickly to class, Eléonore opened the door and was about to hand her note when she stopped.

"Eléonore, glad that you're here," Victoria smiled brightly at her, making Eléonore take a step back.

She glanced back and around the classroom to see if she was in the right place. "Hello," she said slowly.

Victoria motioned her to sit down. "Take a seat. We're working."

"Alright," Eléonore walked up to Victoria to handed her her note but she waved it off.

"It's fine. Your brother told me this morning," Victoria whispered.

Eléonore nodded, and started heading to her desk.

_How did it go?_ Scott mouthed when she went in front of him. She shrugged, not really being able to explain. He nodded in understanding.

Taking a seat, of the corner of her eye she could see Isaac staring at her curiously. Ignoring him and his stare, she want to work. The class was silent, Eléonore could feel a tension between the Argent women and Scott. When class finally, ended she heard Scott breath in relief and practically bolted of the room. Eléonore ignored the stare Isaac gave her and watched him get out of the classroom.

"Eléonore," she heard someone call her name. Turning she saw Allison grabbed her hand. "I need to tell you something," she whispered urgently.

"Alright, I have something to tell you too." Allison nodded and was pushing her out of the class when Victoria called her.

"Allison." Begrudgingly said girl let go of Eléonore and turned to face her mother. "We've noticed quite a few calls from your phone to the odd one. Stilinski."

Allison face looked flushed. "Oh, you told me to keep an eye on Lydia, and, um, he's had a crush on her since, like, third grade, so, I'm gonna have to talk to him."

Victoria stood up and walked towards her daughter. "I know it's hard, sitting here, trying not to look at him. Be like Eléonore who is beating the temptation of the Lahey kid, who actively is going in her way."

"I'm sorry what?" Eléonore tried really hard not to look suspicious but felt like it was not possible. He heart felt like it was going to explode at the mention of temptation.

Victoria continued talking. "She doesn't let anyone get in here way."

"Mom." Allison sighed. "Stop forcing Eléonore into this."

"Yes. I should go," Eléonore pointed at the door, not comfortable with the conversation.

Victoria grabbed her wrist, forcing her to be besides Allison as she now started lecturing both of them. "Think of how strong it makes you, both of you. Especially when all these other girls are just letting their entire high school lives be defined by some boy they're just praying will take them to senior prom."

Allison looked frustrated. "Can't I be strong and go to prom?"

"Of course," Victoria smiled but her voice was hard. "But with someone else. Remember, so long as you stay strong, we won't have to kill a sixteen year old boy."

Allison stilled, her hand gripping Eléonore wrist, scared.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary," Eléonore said lightly.

Victoria nodded, grabbing a hand from both of them. "I just want the best for both of you. Both of you are my daughters."

Eléonore tried to remain calm, refusing to show how she felt but looked like she didn't do a good job. "Yes even you Eléonore despite that face you made. You and your brother are family."

"I wasn't horrified or... I just..." she tried to amend but stopped, not wanting to make things worse.

Allison, who had relaxed a fraction of her grip, made a forced laugh. "You really need that counseling."

"Shut up," Eléonore grumbled.

"Alright enough, go to your next class you two," Victoria pushed them out of the room. Both girls got out of class and started walking down the hall.

"What the hell was that about?" demanded Allison, going in front of her.

"What?" Eléonore sighed.

"You looked like you were about to throw up when my mom mentioned you."

"I did?" she asked weakly.

"Yes. Usually you have the best poker face but right now you looked like you were about to freak out."

"You said that you had something to tell me," Eléonore interrupted her, not wanting to get to what had struck a nerve.

"That can wait. But this, is not right." She pointed at Eléonore. "What's wrong?"

"No, this isn't important."

"Did something happen with Isaac?"

"Absolutely no," she denied instinctively.

Allison shook her head. "No something happened. When my mom mentioned him you looked like you were going to pass out. You're lucky my mom didn't notice, she was too busy lecturing me."

"It's not that bad, it's just something your mom said about me wasn't true."

Allison narrowed her eyes. "She said that you haven't—" she gasped, her eyes widening. "No."

Eléonore remained silent, giving the answer Allison needed. "You and Isaac?"

"What about him?"

Allison jabbed her finger to her. "What did you do?"

"I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer. And well..." Eléonore trailed off, not sure what to say.

Allison gasped. "Did he do something to you?" she accused, her eyes flashing angrily.

"No," exclaimed Eléonore, seeing her mistake. "None of that. I just haven't been as strong as Victoria things I am. I haven't beaten the temptation. I fell for it," she quietly admitted. "I don't have strength."

Allison gaze soften towards her words. "There's nothing wrong for wanting someone. Even if they are the wrong person."

"I am a Hartmann. They would rather die than have anything to do with a werewolf. And here I am, having had sex with one."

"Wait what?" Allison stopped. "Sex? I thought... What?" She looked utterly confused, and so was Eléonore.

"Allison what the hell did you think I was talking about? I'm talking about I had sex with Isaac."

Allison mouth hanged opened, with her eyes wide. Her hands were moving around, trying to grasp the reality of the conversation. "Oh my God. I thought... when you were talking, that you were—"

"Don't finish that sentence," she practically snarled.

Allison luckily knew when to stop. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to hear that. Oh my God. You had sex with Isaac." She still didn't seem to believe it.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Eléonore shook her head and continued walking, with Allison by her side.

"I don't know, I should have seen it coming, I mean you two obviously have this sexual tension and then have spend some time alone, but it's shocking. Despite everything, you're a Hartmann, you still follow your family rules. Including don't fornicate with werewolf's."

"Yes, well..." She shrugged. "Those werewolf don't have Isaac Lahey's mouth and dick," she whispered deviously.

"Oh my God, how was it?" Allison stifled a laugh.

"Oh look, that's our classroom, which we are late," Eléonore pointed to their history class.

"Dammit," Allison complained.

"It was amazing," Eléonore whispered conspiratorially before opening the door of the classroom. She heard Allison gasped loudly, clearly excited and left wanting to know more.

* * *

Almost at the end of the lunch period, Eléonore leaned against a locker, tired and already wanting the day to end, even though lunch hasn't even ended. She squeezed her eyes, remembering what Ms. Morell said about crying. Deciding to give it a go, she tried to force out the tears.

_Come on cry!_ she ordered herself. _Now it s the time to be a hormonal female teenager._

But nothing would come out.

_Think of sad thoughts, _Eléonore forced herself but couldn't remember the moment that she wanted to cry.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry," Danny asked, looking worried.

"Danny!" she exclaimed. "You're fine." Eléonore threw herself at him, making him stumble.

"Uff," he grunted, hugging her back awkwardly. "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Letting him go, she examined him. "Because Scott told me what happened last night at the club and I was worried."

Danny grinned. "You were worried about me? How sweet. Which is really uncharacteristically of you."

She punched his shoulder lightly. "I can be nice."

"I guess I am rubbing of you." Danny looked really pleased.

"How are you?" Eléonore insisted.

"Well I'm here, so I'm fine," Danny assured her. "Its cute when you worry."

Eléonore rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you're fine," she told him sincerely.

"But what were you doing before I came here? You looked like you were in pain, any second you would crack."

"Really? That's great!" Eléonore considered that progress. She might have not cried, but at least she showed a strong emotion that wasn't anger.

"Really?" Danny looked at her as if she had groan another head.

"I was trying to make myself cry," Eléonore explained.

"That's not concerning at all."

"It's fine. The counselor suggested me to cry."

"You should see a new one," Danny advice.

She laughed. "I probably should."

"So what's up with you? Besides the urgent need to get a new counselor."

Eléonore smiled. "Well, something did happen. And it was pretty—"

"You got laid," Danny said, looking at her knowing her. "And don't try to deny it."

"Wait. How did you know?" Eléonore eyes widened. She was actually going to talk about Benjamin's new found friendship with Matt.

"Lucky guess. I always go with that or you got a dog but I know Benjamin doesn't like dogs so I went with the other option. So how was Lahey?" He grinned at her.

"How did you know it was him?" she asked nervously.

Danny rolled her eyes. "Please Ellie. Don't be like this. I consider myself a very close friend, best friend even. So that makes me aware of what's going on to you. Including the small infatuation with him."

"I never had an infatuation with him but I did have sex Isaac," she told him. She wasn't going to lie to him. She wasn't embarrassed, just cautious on who knew. She knew Danny wouldn't be opening his mouth and telling anyone who listened.

"Yes. I knew it," Danny cheered. Eléonore gave him a look but a smile was there. "Eléonore, you sly girl. Getting some, not that I'm surprise. You're hot."

"Thanks." Eléonore grinned.

"So how was it? He looks shy but you know what they say about them."

"Shy." She snorted, remembering all the times he pushed her against something and kissed her. "He's definitely not shy."

Danny grinned. "Nice. But you didn't answer my question."

"It was great," she admitted. "Really great."

"Of course it was. I've seen him shirtless." Danny laughed. "Tell me everything and don't leave a detail out. I'm serious, I will choke you if you did."

Taking him seriously, Eléonore proceeded to tell him what had happened between her and Isaac.

* * *

There she was.

With Danny. Laughing about something. She was telling him something, clearly embarrassing making her cheeks turn red. Making Danny laugh and poke her. But whatever it was, she continued talking animatedly.

He wished he could hear what they were talking about, but he was to far away. Isaac smiled slightly.

It was odd. He remembered how he was against the thought of liking someone and then he went to talk to Eléonore and realized he might enjoy being around her. She didn't know much about him and let him touch her.

And then they had sex. Really awesome sex, various times. Making him realize he might like her, making it complicated. She confused him with her whiplash of reaction and at times irritated him with her snarky personality. And there was the fact, that no matter how much she supported the werewolf's, she was a hunter.

"What are you—?" Boyd asked following his stare. "Isaac no."

"No what?" Isaac said, still watching Eléonore.

"Isaac let it go. You got what you wanted. Sex. Now turn around and walk way," ordered Boyd. "Be that guy who just wants sex."

It was no secret how much Boyd dislike Eléonore. He didn't trust her and didn't understand how much Isaac and Erica seemed to like that girl. He thought she was a manipulative and untrustworthy.

"I am the guy that wants sex. Lots of it," Isaac told him distractedly. Behind him, Isaac could hear Boyd's exasperated sigh.

"Can you go find it with someone else?" Boyd asked.

Isaac faced him. "No."

"What's going on?" Erica joined them.

"Tell Isaac that what he's doing is incredibly stupid," Boyd told Erica.

She laughed. "What stupid thing is he doing now?"

"Playing with fire. He wants to pursue the hunter girl and that's going to get him killed.

"Derek said it was fine," Erica reminded him.

Isaac nodded in agreement.

"Derek doesn't know what he's doing. One second he says yes and the other he says no," Boyd argued. "Isaac shouldn't date her."

"We're not dating... I think. Wait... sex isn't dating right?" He panicked.

"No," Boyd and Erica said.

Sighed in relief but explained himself at Erica's dark expression.

"I don't think that's the best way to start a relationship. And pretty sure Eléonore isn't really into me that way."

Erica grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"What do you mean?" His eyes darted up to Eléonore and Danny.

"Well when I was talking to her earlier—"

"You talked to her?" Isaac interrupted her. His mind was reeling of Erica talking to Eléonore. Erica tended to say things that came out insulting. But he was positive that someone like Eléonore wouldn't let her get to her. That was one of the things he liked of her.

"Yes," she snapped, annoyed at the interruption. "Let me finish."

"Fine. Go on," he urged her.

"I talked to her in the morning when she got out of counseling—"

"She goes to counseling?" This time Boyd interrupted her. He gave Isaac a meaningful. _See she's unstable. _Isaac pointedly ignored it.

Erica glared at them. "Let me talk." Boyd raised his hands in surrender and she continued, eyeing them carefully. "Anyways, I ran into her and started talking about random things. Then your dick came up—"

"What?!"

"Gross."

"... And she wasn't happy that I was curious about it. Asked why did I want to know. She looked annoyed. She definitely didn't like it." Erica grinned.

"She was jealous?" Isaac didn't really see Eléonore as a jealous type but to hear that she didn't really like about Erica's curiosity over his private parts, did help his ego.

"Why was she at counseling?" asked Boyd, not caring about what had Isaac's attention.

"I'm not telling you. It's between us." Erica gave him a look, that said she was not going to spill anything. "But all I am going to say is she definitely is going back for another session."

Boyd looked smug. "Wouldn't be surprise. You could do better Isaac."

"What's wrong with Eléonore?" demanded Isaac.

"She's a hunter." Boyd made a face of displeasure.

"So?"

"So she's going to get you killed," Boyd scowled. "She's probably using you to get information. She's crazy, didn't you hear?"

"No she's not using me," Isaac gritted, trying to control himself. "I would have found out."

Boyd looked at him in disbelief. "No you wouldn't because you're blinded by her. You're thinking with your dick instead of your head."

Isaac felt his anger flare, already irked at Boyd calling her crazy. Erica sensing that Isaac was about to snap, stepped in between both boys, subtly pushing Isaac back.

"Leave him alone Boyd. You're just pissed off that Isaac is the only being noticed why people still continue ignoring you," Erica defended Boyd.

Isaac, his anger deflating, tuned out the argument those two are definitely going to have. Watching Eléonore still talking to Danny by the lockers, he walked up to her, wanting to get away from them and just wanting to talk to her.

* * *

"So have you talk to him?" asked Danny eagerly, still fishing for more details. She shook her head. "When was last time you saw him?" he demanded.

"This morning. Before lacrosse practice," she answered promptly.

"And you didn't talk?" he asked skeptically.

"Not exactly." Her voice came out guilty, making Danny raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Ben went in the same car and I was there outside, sitting on it, waiting for Allison when Isaac appears in front of me and then we start making out. " Eléonore tried to hide her smile at the memory. Isaac was handsy, he loved to touch and squeeze and Eléonore didn't mind a bit.

Danny grinned, approving her actions despite his previous words. "You sneaky child. That explains why Isaac came late."

"I never forced him to stay. It was all him. Can't help it if he like this." Eléonore grinned cheekily, pointing at herself.

"Ah. Speak of the fucking devil. There he is," Danny turned the to her before sending her a wink.

"What are—?" she laughed and turned around to see what exactly he meant.

"Hey," Isaac said, wearing a small smile.

"Isaac, hello," Eléonore straightened up, keeping her face calm.

"I just realized that I don't have your phone number," Isaac grinned.

"What kind of stalker know where you lives but doesn't know your number?" she teased him. "I was impressed before but now I'm a little embarrassed."

He rolled his eyes, leaning against the locker. "Haha. Hilarious."

The corner of her lips quirked up, slightly amused. "What makes you worthy of having my number?"

He grinned devilishly at her. "I thought I proved myself last night? Three times, may I add," he leaned in to whisper to her ear. Eléonore suppressed a shiver, whether of excitement or embarrassment she wasn't sure.

"That doesn't mean anything," she told him. "It was just—"

"The best night of your life? Best decision of your life?" he listed off with a smirk.

"Sex. That doesn't make anything better," Eléonore told him. "Still a stalker."

"Really? Kinda like your height, doesn't matter what heels you wear your still short." He looked at her, frowning. "Especially right now. Why do you look extra short today?"

Eléonore realized she was about three inches shorter, she had forgotten to wear high heels today. She glaring at Isaac chest. "Fuck."

"What?" he asked, confused why she looked angry.

"Why's everybody taller than me?" she grumbled, remembering Allison and Erica towering over her. And now Isaac.

Isaac blinked before bursting out in laughter. "Oh..." he tried to talk but couldn't. "That's... just... sad..."

"I hate you," she gritted. "You tall fucking freak."

Isaac rolled his eyes. And Eléonore continued pouting about her height. "Fuck you," she grumbled. With a heaving sighed, Isaac slid down to the floor, his back against the lockers. He raised his head to look at her. She raised her eyebrows, not understanding what he had down.

"Well?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Well what you weirdo?" she asked, still looking at him in confusion.

"Are you going to join me?" he asked. "Or stay stranding looking like a lost puppy?"

"You're the lost puppy," she grumbled childishly.

He laughed at her confusion. "You were complaining at how tall I am. And in order to shut you up, I'm sitting down. But if you don't sit, I don't mind. I like the view." He eyed her bare legs, picking her dress and raising it to see underneath it, earning a smack in his hand.

"Fine," she huffed, smoothing her dress before slowly going to the floor and sitting down. She leaned against the cool lockers, making her flinch. Isaac grinned at her reaction.

"Not fair," she grumbled, making him laugh. "I'm serious. It's not fair. Why am I fucking short?" she whined. "I got stuck with the shitty height."

"Where your parents tall?"

"My dad was 6 foot, just like Ben. And my mom was like five foot ten. And I'm five five. I'm like a midget."

"An adorable one," he offered. She glared at him. "That doesn't like to be called adorable." She continued glaring. "Okay, okay. That sucks. But that's genetics," he sighed. "My brother was kinda short. He wasn't my height. Or your mom's. He was the short one of my family. He got screwed over. I got screwed over with the curly hair." He pointed to his hair.

She laughed, her hand going to his hair. "I like your hair."

"Of course you do. You like pulling at it," he reminded her. Eléonore flushed at the memory.

"My brother did get screwed over," Eléonore changed the topic to stop herself from doing something stupid in the now empty hallway. She hadn't even realized that class had started minutes ago.

"On what?'

"Eye color." She pointed to her blue eyes. "Everybody except Benjamin has colored eyes. We have a varied of blues."

"Who was the nicest?" Isaac asked. "I bet it was yours. Your eyes are my favorite part of your body. Well it's tied to your boobs. And mouth."

She rolled her eyes. "Flattering. But yeah, mine actually was. My mom's were to blue, a very piercing color. The one that scared the crap at you. Especially when she wore this look on her face when you broke her favorite sculpture, even if it was an accident." She nodded to herself.

Isaac cocked his head, his eyes glinting. "What about your dad's?"

Her hand reach to his face, tracing over his eyebrows. "They were kinda like yours. They were a nice color, just like yours. A warm, clear blue. Ones that you could stared at all day."

"Great," Isaac said sarcastically, grabbing her hand. "Every time you look at me, you'll think of your dead father. Awesome."

She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. "If every time I looked at you would remained me of him, I would have definitely not have sex with you."

"Thank God for that," he grinned, leaning to kiss her. She stiffened at the contact, making him pull away.

"What's wrong?" He frowned. "Do you not want me to do that?"

She shook her head, giving him an apologetic smile. "Not in school."

"Why?"

"Why? Because we have three hunters in the school that want you dead. The principal, the secretary, and one of your teammates, also known as my brother, who really wants you dead. If he ever found out that I even talk to you, you're dead."

He laughed, resting his forehead against her. "If I can handle you I can handle your brother."

She was about to disagree but he cut her off by kissing her. This time she didn't push him, allowing herself to kiss him. His hands went to her face, pulling her to him. She gripped his shoulders, feeling his warm body close to her. It was nice but she couldn't enjoy if, feeling anxious that they were in the middle of a hallway, kissing where anybody can come and see them, making anyone from the hunters find out. Finally, she understood how Allison felt about hiding Scott from her parents. And she didn't like it. She pulled away, leaning pressing her face against the locker.

"I have to go to class," she whispered.

"Skip it." He moved his mouth to her neck.

"I already missed first period. And now this period, both of us actually. We should—" She squealed when Isaac sucked in soft spot of her neck. She shoved him away and he laughed, finding her reaction hilarious. Her hand went to her neck. "Isaac I swear to God if I have a hickey, I will castrate you."

Isaac simply continued pressing his mouth to her neck, kissing it. She let him a for a while before deciding that it was enough and pushing him away. "Go to class," she ordered.

"Alright Hartmann." He grinned, getting up swiftly.

His smiled disappeared, and it was replaced with a hesitant one. She raised an eyebrow, not sure what was wrong with him. Isaac hesitation disappeared, and he crouched down, pressing his lips against her for a few seconds. She didn't so anything, finding this kiss odd. it wasn't like the others, she wouldn't even classify it as kissing. Pulling away and giving her a small smile, Isaac stood up quickly and started heading to his neck class.

Walking away she realized something. She never had a chance to talk to Isaac about what the hell they were doing. Resting her head against the locker her eyes wondered around. She straightened up when she saw a small black camera.

Her heart stopped beating at the sight of that. Those had not been there before. They had been there all this time she had been with Isaac. It had captured her and Isaac making out. Her and Isaac together. Isaac and her.

_Holy fuck! This cannot be happening._

* * *

**I actually had to cut off this chapter in half, it was getting really, **_**really**_ **long. And it's still super long. My chapters are getting long. Do you mind that their long? Or do you like it?**

**And to matioschka: you had private messaging blocked so I couldn't message you, but thank you for your review, it was so nice! Love you too! :)**

**Thanks for everything! Leave reviews! Any errors I will go back and fix them over.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf, just my OC's**


	18. Simple Once Before

**Warning: some mature scenes. Besides that... Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Simple One Before**

_"You were willing once before but it's not like that anymore_

_The time that you would never trade is equal to the effort made_

_You were simple once before but it's not like that anymore_

_What is this down side that you speak of?_

_What is this feeling you're so sure of?"_

**— The Luck You Got, The High Strung**

* * *

Eléonore was getting bored and turned to daydreaming to keep her awake. She would often think of herself back in France, in the back of the expansive home but right now all she could focus on was a secret rendezvous with the Lahey werewolf. She could imagine them, inside a secluded closet where anyone could walk into them. It wasn't difficult to imagine it.

_The kiss ignited a frenzied rush from both parts. He pushed her to the wall, gripping her waist. Her mind was slack, unable to focus on anything besides his mouth on hers. A warmth was spreading all over her making her desperate to sedate it. She wanted him to make it stop, to relieve her. __His hand was snaking up her dress, pulling the hem of her underwear, teasing her. She pulled away from his kiss to breathe, her hands gripped his shoulders. His finger rubbed circles in her hip while his lips ghost around her face, refusing to kiss her again._

_The anticipation was driving her crazy. Why wasn't he doing anything? She practically had to sit on his hands in the parking lot to stop him from getting her off. And right now, where he had an open invitation, all he was doing was rubbing her hip. Hopping to push him, she slid her hand around his neck and started sucking harshly on his neck. He grunted, faltering from his action. She continued, moving her lips around his throat. Hearing him take a deep breath, she felt him move his hand lower until it was inside her thigh. She pulled away, frustrated that he still wasn't where she wanted._

_Without a second thought, she pulled her underwear down and moved his hand to cup her. Both groaned in satisfaction. Her mouth went to his, her hands raking his face. Kissing her, he inserted a finger inside of her, making her moan inside his mouth. __She pulled away, trying to control her breathing. He pulled his finger from her, making her grunt of the loss of the blinding sensation. He picked her up and placed her on a shaky stand. Before she knew it, he spread her legs opened and inserted this time two finger in her, making her gasp._

"_Shh," she could feel him grinned mischievously. "Quiet. Don't want to get caught."_

_"Asshole." She bit his neck, making him grimace. Getting her back, he rubbed her sensitive clit, making her gasp. Adding more pressure, he stroke her—_

"Eléonore. Eléonore!" someone was calling her name. And it wasn't Isaac.

"Huh? What?" She jumped a little, raising her head to see Matt waving his hand in front of her face. "Stop that," she scowled at him, shoving his hand away from.

"Sorry, you weren't paying attention and we have to work with our partners. And your partner is not here..."

She blinked, completely thrown out of what was going on. Her mind was still in a haze. The daydream felt so real, she could still feel Isaac fingers inside—She clenched her thighs together, feeling a surge between her legs. Eléonore hoped that her face wasn't red because if it was, she was going to die.

"Eléonore?"

She blinked, seeing that Matt still was standing in front of her. "Sorry. I spaced out during the entire class. And now I'm very confused about why you're here."

Matt nodded. "It's fine. We need to work with our partners. And yours isn't here and neither is mine..." he trailed off, hoping she would catch on.

Eléonore looked to her right to remember that Stiles wasn't here. "Oh right," was all she said. Her traitorous mind was still replaying her inappropriate steamy dream.

_His fingers curled inside of her, making her grab his face and kiss him to stop herself from whimpering at how deliriously good it felt. _

_Stop it_, Eléonore scolded to herself, mentally slapping herself. _Now it's not the time._

Matt sighed, seeing that Eléonore wasn't making it easy for him. "Stiles is usually your partner and seeing that he's not here, I was wondering if you want to work together? This is a partners worksheet and I'm lost without someone."

Glancing at the empty seat with disdain and then remembering of his friendship with Benjamin, she nodded reluctantly. Matt looked relieved that Eléonore didn't send him away. Placing his stuff on the desk, he sat down.

"You know, I kinda have the idea you don't like me," Matt told Eléonore.

"I don't," she agreed with him.

Matt looked taken back. "Wow," he laughed awkwardly. "I honestly didn't think you would say it straight to my face."

"Would you rather for me to say it behind your back?"

"No. But—um, I'm just surprised."

"Well don't take it personally but I don't like people."

Matt nervousness disappeared slightly. "That's actually comforting."

"It shouldn't."

She looked at the worksheet and rolled her eyes at how easy the questions looked. She should have gotten a second free period. Looking up, Eléonore saw Matt looked put down. He had moved his case to the side allowing space for him to write in the paper.

"Why do you always carry that camera?" Eléonore prodded his camera, it was out of its case and still on from the light.

Matt pushed it away from her prying hands. "Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Did you just take a picture?"

"Why would you say that?"

She moved the camera back towards her. This time, Matt didn't stop, he simply let her pick on the camera. He probably thought she didn't know how to use it. Proving him wrong, Eléonore went to the images and saw the last picture taken.

"Wait... when did you take that picture?" she asked, trying to hide her alarm. It was her at her desk in this class with her hand propped on her chin clearly daydreaming.

Matt shrugged. "Right now. I take picture of what I like."

"This is creeper status Matt," Eléonore informed him.

He shrugged again. "Take it your way. You're not a photographer. You don't understand."

"I could put a restraining order against you."

"With what evidence? I could easily delete this pictures." Eléonore stared at him in disbelief. "I'm kidding. Weird sense a humor? Ring a bell?" Matt grinned at her. "Didn't Ben tell you?"

She raised her eyebrow questioningly. Benjamin simply said that she would like him and so far, she hasn't been impressed.

"Change it. I want you to see one I took," Matt moved the button changing the picture.

It was a picture random one of students in a hall. She changed it to one of the students and again and again. She stopped slightly when she found the one of her in the bleachers, smiling and laughing. There were about three of them, all candid shots, all taken earlier in the morning. Glancing at him wearily, she changed the picture, not sure what was more disturbing, the fact that Matt took many pictures of her or that Matt didn't seem fazed of her knowing.

But she was wrong. The next picture was more disturbing. It was taken in the morning and she knew because that's what she had been doing. She was in the trunk of Benjamin's car, with her dress being pushed up by a hansy Isaac while they making out. Her legs were wrapped around Isaac's waist while her hands were weaved in his hair, pulling. Isaac's hand was going higher and higher from her thigh to where her underwear was.

"What is this?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Oh you found it." Matt sounded pleased. "Great pic, right? Really captures the moment. I swear to God, for a second I thought you guys were going to defile the car."

Eléonore gripped her pencil, trying to control her urges to destroy his face. As she continued staring at the picture. It was focused to see every detail on what was going on. She could see her grin as Isaac kissed her. She could see her ring that she always wore, grabbing his hand. She could see the color of Isaac's hair shining in the low sun.

He pulled the camera from her. "I am surprised that you're eerily calm."

"That's because I can't stab you with this pencil in public," she uttered through a tense smile.

Matt laughed, obviously not knowing her well enough that she wasn't joking.

"Are you two dating?" he, asked, looking curiously at the picture. "Because that is really something."

"No," she snapped. "And if you tell Benjamin—"

"I won't tell him," Matt promised. "He'll kill him and we kinda need him in the team. But, in my opinion, I think you can do better."

She glared at him, really wanting to do permanent damage.

"Look. I can tell I stepped my boundaries with this but that's how I am." He sounded slightly apologetic but that didn't ease Eléonore's hatred towards him.

"A creeper? A stalker? A weirdo?"

"A photographer," he corrected her.

She glowered. "Why did you show them to me?"

"Technically you were looking through them but I could have stop you but I didn't so..." He shrugged.

"What do you want?"

"What?" He looked at her in confusion. "I don't want anything. I'm just being a messed up person."

"People just don't do something without doing anything, especially pictures," she sneered.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Who said I was going to do anything else? You think I'm going to blackmail you? Come on Eléonore. Ben is my friend, I wouldn't do that to his sister. "

She scowled. "I'm not stupid. People just don't show pictures without no reason."

Eléonore might not like people but she knew people. Knew how they work and what they wanted. It was one of the things she appreciated her father teaching her.

Matt shook his head. "No, I want nothing. I just like taking pictures and sometimes showing people my pictures."

She narrowed her eyes, not believing a word that he said. "I'm going to stab you."

His face was blank before it broke into a grin. "Come on Eléonore. I'm not a horrible person."

She blinked, staring at him. "Really? Are you sure?" Eléonore gritted.

Matt laughed. "If you want to be hooking up in secret with the gravedigger go ahead. but if I were you I would rethink my decisions."

"Don't call him that," she hissed.

"Or maybe it's more than hooking up," he realized, smirking.

"Excuse me?" She swallowed, having a really hard time at controlling herself.

"You seem really defensive about him."

"Because he has a name," Eléonore snapped.

"Or maybe is because you don't want your brother to find which is understandable... or maybe cause you don't like it when I insult your little boyfriend," Matt told her with a teasing smile that made her want to crawl under her skin.

"What do you mean I could do better?" Eléonore hated herself for asking but knew that it would kill her for not asking.

He shrugged. "Besides your brother not liking, he doesn't seem like he's the best person. He was a suspect from his dad murder."

"He's clear from the charges."

"But he was also a fugitive. Maybe you're interested because of the danger. It looks fun but it doesn't last. If sex is all you want, better look some other place."

Eléonore clenched her fist, refusing to let the words get to her even though she asked for it. Sex is what she just wanted from him so why was she bothered with people continued reminding her that it was just sex. Maybe because they didn't get too entitled what they were doing, she reasoned with herself.

Glaring at Matt, she informed him, "I don't like you and I don't want you to go to my house."

He frowned. "But you'll brother will be wondering why I won't be going."

She smiled at him pleasantly. "Oh no. He already knows I don't like you. At all." She gripped her pencil tighter, her knuckles turning white. "So don't worry about him."

Matt noticing her grip, barely showing some hesitation and backed down.

"Okay. Calm down. I'll delete the photo if that's what's bothering you. See?" He picked up the camera and clicked a button. Quickly he put the camera back to its case.

She glared at him, not finding his action satisfactory. He looked at her and smiled. They stared at each other, both calculating each other. Eléonore knew that he was slightly twisted, with his enjoyment of taking pictures of people and not showing his embarrassment.

A part of the was telling her to stop being paranoid, that he was just a photographer. She didn't understand them. She remembered one time Stiles questioned about hunting and how easily she explained the techniques about how they tortured and killed werewolves. He had been disturbed for her not showing any remorse. She was raised like that, be detached and be on guard.

But the most realistic part of her, the one that was corrupted by hunting, didn't trust someone like him. Having no problem with messing with people. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way. If he hadn't acted this way in Spanish she might have liked him. But now he lost his chance.

A buzzing noise broke the staring match. With one last glare, she took out her phone and under the table saw a text from Stiles.

_**Stiles: Can you come over? I'm bored and Jackson wants to kill me. Plzz!**_

Glancing at Matt, who had started the assignment and glancing at the time, showing that they were not even halfway through school, she texted him back

_**Eléonore: No need to beg. I'll be there soon.**_

Her phone vibrated immediately.

_**Stiles: Bring food! Curly fries!**_

Putting the phone back on her back, she raised her hand.

"What is it, Eléonore?" the teacher asked, walking over to her lazily.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she said in the nicest voice and gave her a sweet smile, not being able to wait to get out of there. The teacher barely glanced at her when agreed.

* * *

Stiles sighed in exasperation when Jackson glared at him once more and tried to strangle him but was unable with being chained. He had wasted the last hour trying to convince him that he was the kanima but all he's gotten was threats of getting sued and being strangled with his tail. It honestly was getting tiring hearing the same things come out of Jackson's mouth.

He checked his phone, hoping to see a text from Eléonore, but saw nothing. Stiles was dying with a human interaction, Jackson not counting because he was a part lizard.

"Can you stop that? It's annoying," Stiles told Jackson, the noise of chain rattling irritating him.

"Get them off and I'll stop," Jackson growled.

"Nice try," Stiles scoffed. "But no."

"I'm going to—"

"Strangle me. Yeah, know. Talk when you come up with an original threat."

A banging noise startled Stiles, making him hit his head on the van. "Aw, shit."

"Who's that?" Jackson demanded and started rattling his chains. "Hey! Hey! Get me out of here! Help!"

"Shut up!" ordered Stiles before he got out of the van to see who it was. He took a sharp breath feeling the cool air hit him.

"Stiles." He turned to see Eléonore, wearing a coat with a hat and gloves, and in one of her hands she was holding a bag of food. Behind her was his precious Jeep.

"Please tell me those are cheese fries?" He almost ran to her.

She nodded. "As instructed, I got your car where, may I add, was crappily hidden. But I drove your precious piece of crap—"

"Hey," objected Stiles, offended that she was insulting his car. She was lucky that he let her drive it. Nobody drove his jeep. He was desperate enough to let her drive it.

"—I bought your food, which you will pay me back, and then I had to drive through the stupid forest," she finished complaining.

"Whatever. Food, please." He extended his arm, impatiently.

"Here you go." She handed him curly fries and a water.

"I could just kiss you."

She wrinkled her nose. "Please don't."

He rolled his eyes. "Your loss." He smiled at the beautiful sight in front of him. _Ah curly fries, if only you were a real woman,_ he thought. "I love you," he moaned, grabbing a curly fry and eating it. Hearing a noise, he looked up to see Eléonore wearing a judgmental look.

"And you wonder why you're single."

"Well I can't tell you I love you," Stiles snarked. _Isaac would murder me. And Benjamin. And Allison. And Lydia. And pretty much anybody who I have to compete for your affection._

"Please don't," she repeated, stuffing her hands inside her coat.

"Thank you," Stiles said through a mouthful.

Despite the look of disgust she wore, Eléonore laughed. Out of nowhere, she perked up. "Oh, I almost forgot." She turned around and went to the Jeep. Stiles was amused how she struggled to get on the car. Getting out of the car, he saw she got another bag of food.

"Is that yours?"

She shook her head. "I brought food for Jackson. He seems like the kind of guy that likes to keep healthy, from the look of his body and small brain so I got him the greasiest fries and hamburger, with extra bacon." She grinned wickedly at Stiles.

"You did what?" Stiles blinked, not sure if he heard correctly of Eléonore thinking about Jackson. Or being considerate. He remembers the one time he slammed his fingers in his locker and Eléonore called him a baby for whimpering.

She had a disgusted look. "I know, I know. It's probably the counseling. It's leaving me all hormonal and mushy and shit," she muttered, sounding disgruntled.

"Oh, you went to counseling?" Stiles said in a high voice, feigning surprise.

"Oh shut up," Eléonore smacked his shoulder, making him flinch at the unexpected contact. "I know your girlfriend told you."

"By girlfriend you mean...?"

"Scott."

He nodded. "I knew that. But no I didn't know," Stiles denied, even though both knew he was lying. Eléonore shot him a dangerous look, making him relent. "Fine, I know. When Scott said you weren't able to go, I asked him why and he told me." He waited a second before telling her, "I'm glad you're getting help."

Eléonore looked at him carefully. Stiles knew that she was a person that didn't like others to know about her weakness, and he understood. She was raised to be a soldier and to have other people pick on her emotions must be really freaking her out. He was glad that she was going to counseling, he remembered when he went when his mom died. It really helped him a lot and made him move on. He understood what it felt like to lose a parent.

He was relieved when she gave him a nod. "Well, here you go." Eléonore thrusted the bag to his chest.

"What? Oh no. I'm not giving it to him." Stiles gave it back to her. "You were the one who decided to be nice, you give it to him."

"You asked me to get food there from it was your fault I got the food, so..." She threw it at him. "You give it to him."

Stiles stared at her before stomping his foot. "But I don't want to."

"I don't want to either," she snapped.

"I've been threatened by him the entire morning, I deserve a break. Stiles needs a break."

"I had to ditch school to be here. I could get suspended. Or worse get in trouble with my brother."

"I could get arrested."

"Your dad wouldn't arrest you."

"Yeah, but he would kill me."

"No, he wouldn't. Despite everything, you're still his son."

"Have you meet me? I'm fucking annoying. I want to kill myself sometimes."

"Trust me I know. But he's the sheriff. He has to have morals."

"Despite being the sheriff, he would do it. I've seen him wear this look of contemplation when I do something stupid, which is all the time."

"I don't give a fuck who takes it, just do it!" shouted Jackson muffled voice from inside the van.

Both stopped arguing, looking at each other in confusion.

"Is he supposed to hear us?" Eléonore whispered.

"I don't think so," whispered back Stiles.

Eléonore nodded. "Well you heard him, take him the food."

Stiles still refused. He wasn't going to be bossed around by her. He had to deal with Jackson all morning; it was her turn now. But from the look she was giving him, she wasn't going to back down.

"Fine, alright." Eléonore looked pleased with herself, thinking she won. "Don't get too excited," he informed her.

It was hilarious how disappointed she looked.

"Let's do this; paper scissors rocks," he suggested.

"What?" She looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. As if that was the strangest things he's said to her.

"It's a game where you—"

"I know what it is," she snapped. "I meant why the hell do you want to play it?"

"To see who gets to give him the food," he explained.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jackson shouted.

Eléonore smirked at hearing Jackson annoyance. "Fine." She turned to him. "I'll play."

Stiles jumped on his toes, a little nervous. At the end of the first round, Stiles went with paper and Eléonore went with scissors, making her the winner.

"Ha," she laughed, clapping her hands. "This was fun."

"No wait. Everybody knows it's two out of three," Stiles said quickly.

"Are you—? Ugh, never mind. Let's do this." She rolled her head.

They played two more times and he regretted ever saying three out of two because he lost all three times. He should have gone with rock instead. Grumbling about having being played, he snatched the food from the floor and stomped towards the van.

"I'll be in your car," she laughed. "I'm freezing cold."

"I hate you."

"I'm okay with that." He glared at her retreating form and was immensely pleased when he saw her struggled to get into the jeep. Climbing into the van, Stiles prepared for Jackson wrath.

"Okay, here's some better food," Stiles handed him the hamburger and fries. "You should thank Eléonore for bringing you food."

"Hartmann?" Jackson scrunched his face.

"No," Stiles made a face of exaggeration. "Roosevelt, the First Lady. Yes, dumbass. Hartmann, the hunter."

Jackson glared at him. "You're dead."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved him off. "And you want to strangle me with your tail I get it." Stiles took the untouched sandwich he had brought earlier. "Any new threats?"

"Tell Hartmann that's she's dead too."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'll tell her that."

"And that she's a fucking bitch that I hate."

"Whoa, hey! You can't call her that. Only we can," Stiles scowled at him. "Well, when she isn't in the room because if she hears you, she'll kill you. And you don't want that."

Jackson looked at him in disbelief. "You freak."

"I'm not the one with a tail."

Jackson glared at him. Stiles taking an opportunity, kicked his leg, making Jackson howl in pain. Getting out of the van, he ran back to his car, getting in and slamming the door shut. Stiles glanced to see Eléonore eating curly fries with her feet up the dashboard. On her other hand, she was quickly texting.

"Those better not be my curly fries," he warned.

"And what are you going to do Stilinski? Say a mean name?" she taunted.

"I just defended your honor and this is what I get?" he scoffed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but whatever." She rolled her eyes, putting her phone away. "Relax, I bought myself some. Yours are over there." She jerked her head to the back of the car.

"Okay, good. Don't have to make you cry with my witty insults." He leaned to the back to reach his bag.

"Ow," she complained when he accidentally kicked her face.

"Sorry," he apologized.

They were silent both eating their curly fries. Stiles could see Eléonore's phone vibrate, a sign that she's gotten a new text. She would pick it up, shielding what she got from his prying eyes. He was curious but knew better than ask. He continued stuffing his mouth with the curly fries. He sighed deeply, drumming his fingers. The whole point he asked for Eléonore to come was to have someone to talk and here they were, her entire attention engrossed on her phone.

_We need a conversation starter._ He tried to think of an interesting topic but couldn't think of something that could keep Eléonore interested. She seemed oddly happy with texting.

"So... You had sex with Lahey," Stiles said as casually as he could.

Eléonore instantly froze, putting her phone down in her lap. She glanced at him with a steely look, that almost, _almost_, made him cower.

"Who told you?" Her voice was cold, making him wish she was back staring at her phone with a tamer look.

"Allison," he said quickly. "She called me and told me. It was all her."

"What the fuck? Can't I keep a secret?" she grumbled, looking irked that her secret rendezvous wasn't a secret anymore.

"With us? No. Never." Stiles ate a curly fry. "That's the beautiful thing about our group friendship. There're no secrets. It's a cycle of secrets, in the end, everybody will find out."

"I guess it won't be a secret when I murder you," she smiled sweetly at him.

He laughed unfazed. He was proud that he was getting used to her mood swings.

"So did you?" he pressed on. He's been dying to ask her about it.

"You already know. Why do you want me to answer?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, a part of me can't believe you had sex with Lahey. He's—"

"He's what?" she said sharply.

Stiles raised his eyebrow at how defensive she sounded. "Nothing. I'm not judging it's just I didn't think he'd have it in him."

"What?" She looked at him in confusion.

"You're not exactly the nicest person and I can totally see you being the dominant one in a relationship."

"Thanks...?"

"While Isaac, despite being a werewolf, seems more like the submissive."

She cocked her head to the side. "I got to disagree. Isaac likes to be in charge. Like, last night when we—"

Stiles cringed and stopped her. "I don't need to know the details. I already know more than I need to know."

"I was just going to say that Isaac did a pretty good job of being in control. I was on top only once."

"Okay I get you had sex, no need to brag," he said sullenly, stuffing his last curly fry. "Consider yourself lucky."

"You wanted to talk about it," she reminded him.

"Yeah but only to confirm," he retorted. "I still can't believe you had sex with him."

"Why's everybody surprised?" she grumbled.

Stiles shrugged. "Well he's a werewolf and you're a hunter so that's a surprise."

"What about Scott and Allison? She's a hunter and he's a werewolf."

"Yeah but there Scott and Allison, they're in love and more of relationship people. But you and Isaac... are you and Isaac."

"Are you saying we can't be in a relationship?"

Stiles hurried to explain himself. "No. I didn't say that. I meant that you guys are more of lone wolfs, are so different and you two together, it's odd."

"So you think what I did was wrong?" she asked.

Stiles shook his head. "You got laid, nothing wrong there." He was actually a little jealous of Isaac. How did he manage to get laid before him? He used to be a gravedigger, while Stiles at least had a car. "You okay?"

She nodded, not looking at him, her eyes trained on the dashboard. "Yes, I'm just thinking of something similar someone told me..."

She stayed silent, probably thinking about Isaac and sex. Stiles nodded to himself, remembered something and decided to say it, realizing it was important.

"I know I said there's nothing wrong with having sex but..." He trailed off when he saw Eléonore turn slowly, giving him a suspicious look. "... Be careful if you want to continue having sex."

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrows, looking aghast.

Stiles shrugged, a little nervous. "Well, you know. Sex is a big deal and it can have a lot of—"

Eléonore blanched when she realized what he was trying to say. "Oh my God! No. Stop right there. You are not having the sex talk to me."

"Why not?" Stiles demanded. "Someone has to. Benjamin isn't aware of your activities. Scott and Allison are too caught up with each other. So that's leaving me to take the job. Unless you think Derek is a good person to ask advice."

She stared at him in disbelief. "No. Absolutely not."

"See? I should be the one—"

"I meant no. I don't want to have this stupid and unnecessary conversation."

Stiles sighed. Couldn't she see he wanted the best for her? "Look I just don't want you to accidentally have little werepuppies with Lahey."

Eléonore made a face. "Stiles shut up."

"No I mean it. Imagine you get pregnant because of one time you two are horny and don't stop. You'll be stuck with him the rest of your life. Can you imagine that? Next thing you know you'll have a kid named Edward."

"Uh, no."

"It doesn't have to be Edward, it could be Stiles."

She shot him a look of disbelieve. "Who would name their kid Stiles? Besides your parents?"

"Stiles isn't my real name, Eléonore," he told her impatiently.

"That's a relief."

"We're getting of topic. Just imagine a little Lahey running around with a leather jacket, cause he wants to be wannabe cool like his dad and a crossbow, cause Benjamin will be forcing him into hunting. I feel sorry for the little dude already. No father, scary mom and a crazy uncle—"

"What happened to Isaac?" Eléonore interrupted him.

"Benjamin killed him, duh." Stiles gave her a look that it should have been obvious. "It's bad enough his nephew is part werewolf but having a werewolf brother-slash-son-in-law, he won't accept. I'm estimating Benjamin would cut Lahey in half when he finds out you're pregnant by Allison who won't be able to keep her mouth shut."

Eléonore had a confused look on her face. "Wait hold on what about - oh my God, no. Absolutely no. I cannot believe I'm going along with this stupid fantasy."

"Or your future." He gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll be there for you."

She gave him a frosty look. "I'm not getting pregnant. And no one is cutting someone in half."

"This could happen. One mistake could be the rest of your life."

She stared at him in disbelief. "What is wrong with you?"

Stiles shook his head. He would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy seeing her uncomfortable. "Now Eléonore. I know you're curious about sex but you have to be careful."

"Oh God," Eléonore groaned, burying her face in her hands, completely mortified. "Please stop."

Ignoring her, Stiles rattled on about how to put on a condom properly and what positions were great for a young couple. A lot of it he was just bullshititng from what he saw in the Internet and other what he slightly remembered from sex ed. During the entire time Eléonore was silent, begrudgingly listening him talk but he noticed that she looked slightly upset.

After a while, when he ran out of things to say, he proposed they played a game. Eléonore glaring at him, still annoyed at him, shot down the idea. But after pestering her and threatening to continue the lecture, she reluctantly agreed. She almost backed down when Stiles said they were going to play a staring contest. They stared at each other, neither blinking. After a while, his eyes started burning but he refused to be the one back down. Although, sadly he was the one to first blink, with Eléonore cheating by clapping her hands in front of his face.

"You cheater."

"You never said I couldn't do that."

"I didn't have to. There are rules."

"_This_ has rules?"

"Every game has rules. You can't just fucking do that."

"What a sore loser."

"That's because you cheated!"

"Be happy I didn't hit you."

"That's disqualification meaning I won. So fuck you."

Eléonore responded with smacking him. And he retaliated with shoving her. They continued with their immature fighting until a knock on the window caused Stiles to jumped. "Oh my God," he gasped when he saw who was. Allison had arrived, knocking on the window with a hurried expression. Both got out of the jeep and rounded her.

"What's wrong? What are you doing here?" asked Eléonore.

"They know," Allison voice was filled with terror.

"What?" Stiles choked and shared a worried look with Eléonore.

Allison nodded. "They know Jackson's missing."

"Who's they?" Eléonore asked, to clarify the confusion .

"His parents. The school. The police. My grandfather. Everybody knows and they're looking for him.

"Shit." Eléonore ran her fingers through her hair.

Stiles shook his head and took out his phone and waved it around. He's been texting them all night so they wouldn't worry. "No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue."

"What exactly did you text them?" Eléonore asked suspiciously.

"Nothing weird. Just some stuff to keep them from worrying."

"Let me see." Eléonore snatched the phone from Stiles' hands and almost groaned when she saw what he wrote.

"Did you say the police? Are you sure?" Stiles felt like dying.

Allison shook her head. "My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. _They know_."

Stiles' mouth fell open, holding the phone as if it was an explosion. _Crap, _he thought.

"Oh my God Stiles! What were you thinking?" Eléonore yelled at Stiles.

"I don't know," he yelled back.

"'Love you'? What the hell?! Does Jackson sound like the guy who says I love you?! He's a fucking reptile for a reason! He's cold hearted."

"I'm sorry," Stiles wailed. "Oh, oh..."

He quickly shoved the phone into Allison's hands, then stumbled toward the van, fumbling with the passenger door and yanking it open. He grabbed the dispatch radio violently from the dashboard. He listened in to what the police was saying.

"_All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Proceed with caution."_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispered. He looked at both girls, who had gotten behind him to hear. They all let the horrible realization sink in.

"Crap. I forgot that this was illegal," Eléonore mused.

Allison shot her a look.

"What? After a while, all of _this_ starts becoming normal. By the way, I always knew this was a crappy idea."

"Eléonore shut up." Stiles felt panic rising. They were going to be in deep trouble if they got caught. Not just with the police but with the hunters and werewolves.

"What do we do then?" asked Eléonore looking at both of them. "They can track us, you know? You have Jackson's phone. They're probably doing that right now."

Stiles saw Allison holding Jackson's phone and nodded. He grabbed the phone and started pushing Eléonore away.

"Get in my car and follow us," Stiles ordered frantically. "You come with me." He grabbed Allison elbow, taking her with him.

Allison got in the van with him. In the rearview mirror, Stiles saw Eléonore get in his Jeep, ready to follow him.

"Where are we going?" asked Allison.

Stiles was dialing Jackson phone, planning to throw the police off their scent. "Somewhere very far from this." He stuck his hand out of the van to throw the phone.

Stiles not really sure where he was going, drove straight, just wanting to get away as possible. He heard his phone ringing and saw that it was Eléonore. He fumbled around as he answered it.

"What's wrong?"

_"Scott just called."_

"Oh, crap. What did he want?"

_"He asked where we were. Apparently he didn't find us."_

"Tell him that we're going to the east."

_"No it's fine. He said he was going to follow us, I guess by our scent. Because he asked if we were okay because he smelled a lot of anxiety and fear. How does he know that?"_

"Werewolf's can smell emotions," explained Stiles in a rush. "Didn't you know?"

_"Are you fucking kidding me? No. No one told me that."_

"Yeah well sucks for you."

"_Whatever. Are we almost there? I don't think your Jeep is going to make it."_

Stiles nodded, even though Eléonore couldn't see him. "We're almost there."

She muttered something inaudible but later spoke clearer. _"Good."_ Without another word, she hung up.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Allison, who was gripping one of the handles tightly.

"I wouldn't say exactly know, just be vaguely aware," Stiles said hesitantly.

Stiles did have a specific place in mind but wasn't sure if that's where he was going. He had been in a rush to get away from the phone, that he hadn't checked what direction he as going.

He glanced at the rearview mirror and saw that Eléonore was still following him. He would be lying if he wasn't nervous of Eléonore driving his Jeep. It wasn't because she was a horrible driver, but because he was afraid that his car might break down any second. His car was a piece of crap.

"Okay, I think we're here," he said when he saw that they were heading to an edge.

"Oh thank God," breathed Allison, loosening her grip on her handle.

He looked at her suspiciously.

"I meant so that we could talk, not because of your driving skills," she hurried hastily.

"Ri-ght."

"You're a better driver than Benjamin, if it helps."

"Seriously?" Stiles snorted. Who would have thought that Benjamin Hartmann was a crappy driver?

"He drives really fast. I'm surprised he hasn't been in a crash."

He parked in a clear space and his Jeep stopped next to him. Stiles got out of the van and saw Eléonore marvel at the sight in front of them, probably her first time being here. And he could see why she was amazed. It was a great view.

It was the very edge of the forest, far along where the trees spread. On the opposite side of the trees there was nothing. Just open air stretching down for miles along the edge of the rocky cliff they had parked on. It looked out over the land; the houses, the hills, the trees, while more clouds rolled in, blocking the light from the sky, allowing the first glimpses of street lamps and lit windows in the city below.

"Have you been here before?" he asked.

She shook her head. "From away it looks so small but when you up close you realize how big it is," Eléonore murmured. "Just like our problems."

Stiles wanted to say something. Either comforting or snarky but he couldn't find the right thing to say. But he didn't get a chance.

"Scott's here," Allison pointed to where Scott was emerging for the trees.

"Guys, I found out something," he said breathlessly.

Allison and Scott joined where Stiles and Eléonore were.

"What were you doing?" Eléonore asked Scott.

"I was checking on Danny."

"What was he doing there?" Allison asked. "I thought he was fine."

"Just a check up," Scott assured them. "Anyways. I went to ask about Jackson and he said that he was doing him a kind of favor."

"What kind?" Eléonore asked.

"He was trying to recover missing footage from Jackson's camera."

"Footage?" echoed Eléonore.

Scott nodded excitedly. "Apparently he filmed himself while he was sleeping and there was a part cut off. And I'm betting it's when he filmed himself during the full moon."

"And he claimed nothing happened in the full moon," Eléonore reminded them.

"Except it did. Instead of becoming a werewolf, he became a homicidal reptile," Stiles shuddered.

"Doesn't matter," Scott said. "The point is that I went to Danny's car and found out that his tablet was missing. It had the recovers footage."

"You think Jackson stole it?" Eléonore questioned.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet," Scott responded.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles fired, not buying the story.

"What if someone else took it?" Allison suggested.

Eléonore looked troubled. "Then that means somebody else knows what he is which is bad. Really bad."

Scott shrugged. "Or it could mean someone's protecting him."

Allison agreed with him. "Like the bestiary says, _the kanima seeks a friend, _right?"

"A friend? Is that why he's killing people? Cause he wants friends?" Eléonore doubted. Allison looked at her helplessly.

Stiles agreed with her. Something didn't sound right. "Okay, hold on. So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison suggested.

"You need to give me the book to translate it all," Eléonore told Allison. "I can't help feel like something about what Ms. Morell translated is wrong."

Scott pointed his finger at them, thinking of something. "There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?"

"No, it can't be. Tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you two, but I haven't murdered anybody lately," Stiles told Scott.

"But I―I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?" Scott reminded them, more specifically Stiles.

Allison nodded, backing him up. "You're right, it just ran off."

"And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage," Scott added.

Stiles disagreed. "Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me and Eléonore in the pool."

"And Derek," Eléonore added. Stiles waved that small unimportant detail.

"Did it?" Scott asked them.

"It would've," Stiles argued. "It was waiting for us to come out."

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" argued back Scott, not willing to back down.

"From what?" Eléonore questioned, not believing Scott's theory. He often tried to see the less morbid side of things while Eléonore tended to see the more painful truth, which Stiles appreciated.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles asked to no in particular. He placed his hands over his chest feeling this cold chill pass him.

"Because there's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone is protecting him."

"Know thy enemy," Allison muttered. They glanced at her questioningly. "Just something my grandfather said," she explained.

"Of course he did. He acts like this is a war," Eléonore said with distaste. Stiles noticed the nervous expression Allison's made Eléonore comment. "Which isn't. Because it's just a serial killer which can easily be dealt with."

Stiles nodded. "All right, I got it. I know what we should do. Kill Jackson. Problem solved."

Everybody except Eléonore looked at him in disappointed. He raised his hands in exasperation.

"He risked his life for us. Against Peter, you remember that?" Scott shook his head.

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny." Stiles was frustrated that Scott wasn't understanding what he was trying to say. He came out as the bad guy for wanting to kill Jackson but he was trying to think of the better option, the one where he didn't kill more people.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving."

"It's always something with him, though."

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"So what?"

"So, I didn't either," yelled Scott. "You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson? I had someone to stop me. He has nobody."

"That's his own fault," Eléonore broke their argument. "He has nobody because he's an asshole."

"See? Eléonore gets it," Stiles raised his hand for her to high five. Rolling her eyes, Eléonore high fived him.

Scott looked at them disapprovingly. "Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try."

"Okay, fine but what happens if the hunters find out?" Stiles demanded. "The police know, what about the hunters?"

"They won't," Scott said confidently. "Eléonore is taking care of them."

"Don't... get me involved," she said hastily.

"How are the hunters?" asked Stiles looked at Eléonore expectantly.

"What happens to not involving me?" she muttered before answering. "Well, Benjamin has suddenly become buddy buddy with Gerard, which is not a good thing. It's actually concerning. He spent the night there with them, talking about hunter stuff."

"Really?" Allison sounded nervous.

Stiles groaned. "Great your brother now is BFF's with a psychotic hunter, no offense."

Eléonore sighed. "I don't know but something's weird. Ben has been acting odd, more than usual. He's acting all suffocating and mature."

"And what's wrong with that?" Scott asked.

Eléonore sighed. "It's bad because Benjamin seems to be now turning for Gerard with advice instead of Chris. I can't explain it but it is suspicious. I feel like he's being manipulated by Gerard. And I don't want that. Gerard is bad news and I don't want Ben to be with bad influences. He's doing so well."

"Aww" Allison cooed, rubbed Eléonore arm. "You are Benjamin's true sister."

"Stop that." She moved away from her.

A noise was heard for inside the van, reminding them of the other extension of their problem.

"Can you keep it down? We're trying to have a conversation!" shouted Stiles, annoyed at how Jackson.

"Someone should check on him," suggested Allison. "And to maybe see if he remembers now."

Stiles turned to Eléonore. "Heard that? Go."

"Me?" she scoffed, looking at them disbelief. "You think it's a good idea I should go? I'm not nice. Or helpful. Or patient? And right now my patience is very thin."

"No you're not patient or anything nice," agreed Stiles. "But technically it's still our watch and I went last time to check on him so it's your turn this time."

She looked around the group getting different expression. Scott's was apologetic, Allison's was assuring while Stiles was smug. He was glad she was going. Stiles knew that Jackson would be a jerk and Eléonore would not take it and hopefully (probably) punch him.

She sighed, realizing that she didn't have a choice. "Fine. I guess I can smack him, to tell the truth."

"Eléonore," warned Scott. "If I wanted him to be abused I would have let the hunters captured him."

"News flash I am a hunter," she reminded him. "So can I hit him? I'm probably going to be more hurt than him."

"Please Eléonore. Just talk or argue," pleaded Scott.

She raised her hands, giving in. "Alright, but I can't make any promises. And don't say I don't take one for the team."

"Atta girl," cheered Stiles as she walked over to the van. "Show them who's boss."

"Stiles don't encourage her," Allison told him.

"I'm not telling her to hit him," he argued. "Just to show she's in charge."

"Allison, what was it that you wanted to tell me I'm English class?" Scott asked after Eléonore had gone inside the van.

"Oh right." Her eyes widened, looking worried. "It's about my grandfather."

Stiles made a face. "What about that crazy old man?"

"He called me into the office to ask about Jackson, that's how I found out about that they know. And after a very scary interrogation, he started asking me about Eléonore—"

"What why?" Stiles demanded.

"I don't know. He thinks..." She sighed, looking torn.

"What about them?" Scott asked, looking concerned.

"He doesn't trust them."

"Gerard doesn't trust who?"

"Benjamin and Eléonore. He thinks that they're reckless. And that Ben doesn't know how to control her. That they're running everything," she whispered. "He wasn't to keep them in check. As if they were the enemy that any second might betray them."

"Wait." Scott looked troubled. "Is he going to do something to them?" He had a haunted look on his face. Stiles had a feeling he was remembering when Gerard cut the omega in half. Stiles refused to believe Gerard would hurt the Hartmann. They were practically their family.

"All I know is that he wants them to be kept close. Meaning, that's why he has taken interest in Benjamin and has been spending a lot of time with him. And he also wants me to keep an eye on Eléonore."

"Why would he do that? The Hartmann's would never betray them, especially Ben. He would rather die than be with the werewolves," exclaimed Stiles. Benjamin was completely loyal to the hunters. And despite Eléonore seemingly was with them, Stiles knew that she would help the hunters if they needed her.

"That's what I told him. Benjamin would never betray my dad, he's like his second dad. And Eléonore would never betray Benjamin." Allison glanced up and motioned them to quiet down. Stiles saw that Eléonore was heading their way, looking unfazed.

"How did it go?" Stiles asked cheerily. "Did you punch him?"

"No." She looked at him amused.

"Oh," he scrunched his face in disappointment. He really hoped that Eléonore would cause Jackson some harm.

"But I should've. He just called me a bitch and threatened to sue me," Eléonore complained, joining them, standing beside Stiles.

"Was that all he said?" Scott looked hopeful.

"No," she shook her head. "He said that if he was the kanima I would be the next one to die, he'd make sure of it." Eléonore didn't look fazed by the very dangerous threat.

"But he is the kanima," Allison pointed out, looking at her best friend scared. "What if he does try to kill you? You're not safe."

"You should leave," Scott said. "Both of you." He looked at Eléonore and Stiles. "Allison has a point. You're not safe. No one is."

"And you still don't want to kill him?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "He blatantly told Ellie that he was going to kill her next. Let's kill him before he kills her."

"Well I did say that he was a spineless dick who soon will just be spineless," admitted Eléonore, not looking sorry.

"See? She threatened his manhood. More reason to kill her than the obvious ones."

"What?" Eléonore rounded him. "What do you mean obvious ones?"

Stiles shushed her by putting his arm around her shoulders. "She's in grave danger and scared. So let's kill him."

A second later Stiles felt like he was dying, staggering around. It took him a while to realize that Eléonore had punched _his _manhood.

"Don't ever do that."

"I won't."

"Good. Now let's go." He felt Eléonore pulled him up. Stiles saw Allison and Scott give him encouraging looks.

"Take her to her to my house. That's the safest place. And Benjamin is there."

"Yeah okay," Stiles nodded. "I'll drop her off there before I do anything else."

"What are you going to do?" asked Scott curiously.

"I'm going over to Lydia's. She's still mad at me for ditching her." Stiles felt guilty, remembering when he left Lydia when she needed someone the most.

"Good luck," grinned Scott.

He nodded and went towards his Jeep where Eléonore was leaning and texting. Who did she keep texting? Subtly he peered over her shoulder to see who it was and almost choked when she saw the name, Isaac.

"Holy shit," he gasped. Stiles thought that Eléonore simply just had sex with Isaac, he didn't know that it was more.

"What?" Eléonore turned around, frowning and pocketing her phone into her jacket.

"Nothing. Saw a bug," Stiles coughed, shaking his head. "Let's go?"

Eléonore looked at him suspiciously but nodded. Both got into the Jeep. Stiles glanced to see Eléonore back in her phone texting.

"Who you texting?" Stiles asked casually, hoping to come off as conversational and not nosy.

"Danny," Eléonore replied, not looking up from her phone.

"Oh," Stiles nodded, not being able to believe that she lied to him. He didn't miss how the corner of her mouth was up, looking slightly amused. "Okay well, let's go to Allison's house."

"You're taking me home," she ordered.

"No. I have to—"

"Take me home Stiles," she said sternly. "I honestly don't want to be around hunters, especially Ben. I just want to be at my house where I'm not judging and yelled at for not enjoying killing people."

Stiles could hear the strain in her voice. He couldn't imagine how difficult it was for Eléonore to be at odds with her brother because of them. He knew that it would kill him if he and his dad were like that. He already felt bad for lying to his dad all the time and getting in trouble but it wasn't as bad as Eléonore and Benjamin.

"What are you planning to do for the next four hours?" he asked, hoping to ease the tension that he caused.

She looked up from her phone and shrugged. "Take a shower, eat and watch a movie."

Stiles remembered the name Isaac on her phone. He wished he would have checked what they were talking about. But a part of him suspected that they might be seeing each other. Testing her, he suggested, "Maybe I should join you?"

"No," she exclaimed quickly, looking slightly horrified. He raised his eyebrow finding her reaction as a confirmation of his suspicions. "I want to be alone. I get tired of being around people, no offence."

_What was wrong with these girls?_ "I wasn't aware you were talking about me but alright, none taken."

Again he saw her on her phone. What could she be possibly be talking with Lahey that makes her smile. Does she like him? Stiles couldn't feel like that her and Lahey would be wrong. They were completely different from Allison and Scott. "Is that the only reason you want to be alone?"

"Yes, what else?" Eléonore looked at him skeptically.

"Besides I thought I heard you tell Scott you wanted to see if Lydia would talk to you after you ditched the day of the game."

He groaned. "Shit, you're right, Lydia. God dammit."

She looked at him sympathetically, something rare from her, making him realized how screwed he was. "Good luck you're so going to need it. She is not happy with you and doesn't accept apologies easily. I would know from close up experience."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing he was screwed that even Eléonore had to begged and she was her best friend. "How mad is she?"

She smirked. "I think when you drop me off, you might want to buy her a small incentive, like a diamond, to at least have her not slam the door in your face."

Stiles bobbed his head, thinking of ways to convince Lydia to forgive him in the four hours before it was his and Eléonore's turn to watch over the reptilian Jackson.

"What about a flower? What can I get from that?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I had the absolute worst writers block for this chapter and it was horrible. Hopefully I don't have it anymore.**

**Besides that... Thanks for absolutely everything! And thank you for the guest reviewers! Leave reviews! Any errors I will revise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, just my OC's**


	19. Waiting Game

**Warning: Rated M scenes, meaning sexual situations**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Waiting Game**

* * *

_"I'm thinking it over_

_The way you make me feel all sexy but it's causing me shame_

_I wanna lean on your shoulder_

_I wish I was in love but I don't wanna cause any pain_

_And if I'm feeling like I'm evil, we've got nothing to gain..._

_What if the way we started __made it something cursed from the start_

_What if it only gets colder_

_Would you still wrap me up and tell me that you think this was smart_

_Cuz lately I've been scared of even thinking 'bout where we are..."_

**— Waiting Game, BANKS**

* * *

Eléonore liked her room. It honestly was the only organized part of their apartment. The living room was scattered with books all over the place and filled with paintings that they don't know what to do. The kitchen was semi-organized but it was also filled with random objects that didn't belong in the kitchen. Benjamin's room was probably a mess, the last time she went in there she almost broke her neck by tripping over an unpacked box. Their study room was slightly organized, only because they need to organize their guns and weapons.

But her room, it was clean, neat and safe from getting killed. It wasn't as big as the one back in France but she liked the shape of the room and the lighting it got in the morning. The room simply had her bed, a desk in the far corner of the window, and her bookcase filled with all the books she owned, probably the most important thing in her room.

From top to bottom it was filled with books from all genres and different languages. Her parents wanted them to know pretty much everything. She had found it unnecessary to know more than four languages but didn't argue with them, just went along with some of their ideas. She probably had more than three languages for one book, which some might say it's unnecessary. It was no secret that Eléonore was a book geek. It was probably because she preferred books over people, books didn't irritate her. But she did wish to have more space to add the second bookcase in her room.

Eléonore remembered when they had gotten the apartment, Benjamin had offered the master bedroom, having a bigger closet and more space to add more stuff but, at the time, she had rejected his offer. She wanted a small room, something cozy, to make her feel safe. When she walked into the room, that already had her furniture, it somehow reminded her of the old house in France, where in of their study there was a window with a tree in front where when she was ten, she climbed and jumped on top of the roof.

Eléonore eyes snapped down when she felt the loss of her phone, having dropped it down in her bed. She hated how anxious she was. It wasn't that big of a deal what she was doing.

She simply invited Isaac over to her apartment, with the intentions of having sex and to have the, apparently, important talk about them. Not a big deal for someone who honestly hated feeling any warm feelings.

Eléonore tried to focus on the music playing in the background but couldn't make a word, only hear loud instruments with vocals. Eléonore fiddled with her phone twirling it around it in front of her while her legs were drawn up. She moved her head side to side, trying to get into the rhythm. Eléonore was pretty sure she liked the song that was on.

"_Cuz lately I've been scared of even thinking 'bout where we are..."_

She clenched the phone tightly, the lyrics dancing around her head. A buzzing noise made her stop. Looking down she saw the phone flashing, indicating that someone was calling. Pausing the irritating song, she saw Lydia's name flashed across her screen.

"Maybe Lydia can help. She knows boys," she muttered, grabbing the phone and accepting the call. "Lydia, hey, I'm glad you call."

"_You are?"_ She sounded confused that Eléonore seemed glad to get a call from her.

"Yes," she nodded. "I kinda need your advice."

"_On what?" _Lydia sounded intrigued.

"On boys." She cringed, realizing how silly she sounded.

"_Do you specifically mean Lahey?"_

"He's the only boy."

_"Stiles' a boy."_ Eléonore could feel Lydia's amused smirk.

"Let's still with one boy shall we?" she grimaced.

_"You and Isaac? I thought it was a one-day thing?"So what's wrong?"_

"That's kind of the problem. It's becoming a two-time thing. And I don't know what to do."

_"A two-time...? What exactly are you talking about?"_

"We had sex and maybe again and I don't know what to do. I've never had to do this before. If I've had experience, I would definitely know what to do."

_"So the problem is you don't know what to do. Alright, well this could go either way: it's just a one night stand or friends with benefit."_

"So more sex or no sex?"

_"Basically."_

"I want the sex." _I just don't want the rest, _she wanted to add but kept it to herself.

_"You say the sex was good in the morning, and it sounded like you wanted more. And didn't you guys like make out or something. So __I don't see the problem. Are you just looking for a problem to get rid of him? I've been there."_

"No, not that. Apparently, we need to talk," she groaned, remembering Danny's insistence that they had to talk and clear things up.

"_Oh... _that." Lydia hummed. "That's _the problem. Why do you need to talk?"_

"I'm not really sure what I want and I don't know what he wants."

"_Well if you don't know what you want, then you definitely need to talk even if it's just asking if you want more sex?"_

"Oh, Isaac definitely wants that, but I don't know if that's all he wants."

_"Guys always want sex. Don't ever doubt. Doubt them when they don't want it."_

"Yes, but sometimes girls want sex too."

_"Meaning you." _Eléonore nodded despite Lydia not being able to see. "_Both you want sex, so what's the problem?"_

"I don't know," she said frustrated. "Danny said that we have to talk. But I forgot to ask him about what. And the more I think about maybe we do have something about. And then I'm annoyed because I'm overthinking it because I'm not like this."

_"So you're the problem?" _she clarified slowly_._

"I don't know," she gritted. Eléonore was starting to realize how stupid she sounded and was starting to see that maybe Lydia was right in the beginning that she was the one who was starting something that never was there.

_"Eléonore stop," _commanded Lydia_. "Don't be _that _girl because we both know you're better than that. Just tell him what you want and if he says something you don't like then you'll realize the problem. Don't be the one who cares too much, you'll be the one screwed over in the end."_

Eléonore tightened her grip on the phone. She was _not _going to be the one getting screwed over. Isaac was not worth it. "You're right," she agreed wholeheartedly with Lydia. "I'm being stupid. I blame Danny for giving me ideas. I was totally fine with everything until he started spouting off words. I'll just wait until Isaac comes over and I'll clear things up."

_"He's coming over?"_

"Yes. I'm alone in the apartment and bored."

_"That sounds like a booty call." _Lydia sounded slightly amused_._

"It is if it ends with sex and Isaac doesn't annoy me."

_"And if you end up having sex again, which you probably will, you should take it slow. It's still going to hurt. You barely started having sex yesterday."_

Eléonore agreed. Despite enjoying sex, it still hurt like a bitch, in the beginning, it took her a while to get into it. "Note was taken."

_"That's good..." _Something about Lydia's tone made Eléonore frowned before remembering.

"Oh my God Lydia, I am so sorry. You called me and I didn't even ask you why. I made this all about me, like most of the time now. Did you needed something?"

There was a long pause that made Eléonore check that they haven't disconnected. "Lydia? Are you -?"

"_You're busy. Never mind," _came Lydia's brisk answer, her light demeanor disappearing.

"Why'd you call me? Is something wrong?"

"_I..." _There were a few more seconds of silence before she spoke again,_ "Goodbye."_ She hung up abruptly.

"Lydia, no_―_" Eléonore told the phone, but the line had gone had started to redial back when she heard a knock coming from the front door, indicating Isaac had arrived. She looked at the phone with a torn expression. Hearing another knock she made up her mind. Putting her phone on her nightstand, Eléonore got up to open the door.

"I'll call her back later. She's fine," she convinced her guilty conscious who was choosing a guy over her friend.

* * *

"You're missing one." Isaac tapped one of the books from a series in her bookshelf.

"Yeah..." She sighed, glaring at the empty space that it should contain a book. "I had a copy but it ripped when I was unpacking, it was an old copy. I haven't bought it yet. Haven't had the time."

He nodded. "Where's your brother?" he asked, moving to another part of her room.

"With Gerard," Eléonore shrugged, watching from her bed as Isaac ambled around her room, examining it with a fascination.

He had been picking stuff from her room; books, pillows, shirts, anything he found around.

Eléonore would have had chastised him for being nosy but she was too amused at how fascinated he was. It reminded her when he first was at her apartment. Besides, she didn't really know what to do with him, now that he was here. There were a few options but Eléonore couldn't make herself talk.

He reached for a half opened box that she wasn't planning on unpacking. Something catching his attention, he bent down and retrieved. Eléonore cringed from her bed when she saw what it was. Her old school uniforms from France. Why did she still have it?

"What's this?" he laughed, holding it up for both of them to see. He looked at her. "Is this a fetish you have?"

She laughed nervously, trying to hide her mortification from his assumptions. "No Isaac." She crawled to the edge of her bed and snatched the uniform from him. "It's my old school uniform from France."

"Oh. It's nice."

"It's ugly." It really wasn't ugly, it was a simple blue skirt with a white blouse with a blue blazer. The color made her eyes pop out and her skin to look nice.

He took it from her and examined it more closely. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I need to see you in it to voice my opinion." He was handing it to her but she stopped him.

"That's never gonna happen. I should have burned this when Ben and I were throwing things away."

"Wait... what? Burn? Did you guys burn stuff?"

"Maybe." She took the uniform from his hands and threw it back to the box, going back to her seat.

"What?" He laughed. "Why were you guys getting rid of stuff?"

"Our parents had just died. We were without parent supervision for the first the first time, we didn't know what to do and, well..."

"So you thought it was a good idea to burn stuff?"

"We didn't burn them, we just threw them away." Isaac shot her a disbelieving look. "And maybe a few stuff were burned," she admitted guiltily.

"Psychos." Isaac sat on the edge of the bed, fully listening.

"It was Benjamin's idea," she defended herself. "He was in a psychotic mode, not knowing what to do. He reminded me of a drug addict in withdrawal. Anxious, jittery, getting angry at anything that happened. One day he snapped when he tripped over one of our dad's sweater. Going outside to our back yard, he turned on this fire pit we had and threw the sweater. And then came back inside the house grabbing random stuff. Books, pictures, clothes and anything that belong to our parents."

"And you joined him?"

"No, but I did stop him. Got mad at me, and then left the house, coming back a few days later." She had been so mad at him that day, that she hadn't care that he disappeared and actually wished he had stayed away longer. Their caretaker, another hunter friend, on the other hand, had been mad at the mess he had made and looked for Benjamin incessantly.

Isaac nodded, his attention drifted back to the box. "Did you always wore a uniform?"

"Not all the time. Sometimes we were allowed to wear casual clothes. Actually, the day my parents died was one of them. I think I might still have the clothes in that box..." She trailed off, distracted.

He shook his head. "I really hope you don't. That would be really morbid. But I don't see why you're complaining about the uniform, it's actually not bad."

"For a guy yes but for a girl, it's ugly. I mean did you see the skirt?"

"I bet the guys in France were trying to sneak a peek."

She snorted. "Believe it or not but guys tended to avoid me."

"What? Why? Was your splendid personality not enough to keep a guy?"

She shot him an annoyed look. "No. But they didn't want to be with a girl whose parents sold guns, one of them former army guy, and had their children trained like soldiers. Everybody knew the Hartmann's were crazy."

Isaac raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That explains a lot."

"That's what I thought, why guys didn't talk to me but here in Beacon Hills, I see that maybe it's not my family. I think it's just me. Not one guy has tried to make a move."

Isaac looked offended. "I don't think so. I see how the guys how they look at you. They're ready to jump you any moment. They should at least try to be subtle." He made a disgruntled face.

"Really?" She smiled slightly, pleased that guys did see her. "But whatever, it doesn't matter anyways."

"Why because of me?" He grinned wickedly.

"Let's make it clear that we're talking about me, so get over yourself. I mean they won't care. I'm not exactly the girlfriend material."

"I have to disagree. When you put aside your scariness and that horrible attitude of yours and show some skin, and tell them you like sex, you're the perfect girlfriend. Every guy wants a hot girl that is down to have sex instead of talking about feelings."

"Thanks, Isaac," she said sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding."

"Alright, say that I'm the perfect girlfriend and you say guys notice me, right." Isaac nodded and she continued, "Then why aren't guys tripping over me?"

Isaac pursed his lips, looking down to her bed.

"You know something," she accused when she saw his more than obvious face.

"No, I don't," he told her flowery bed sheet. "I don't."

"Oh my God." She shot him an accusatory look. "Did you say something? You're an asshole."

"Wha? No! It wasn't me," he exclaimed, finally looking at her. "Why would I do that? I barely got you to have sex with me yesterday and I've only been in school for a week, you've been in school longer."

She narrowed her eyes, not believing him. But all she saw was his honest expression.

"Eléonore, it wasn't me," he insisted.

"Then who would the fuck do that...?" She smacked her forehead for not realizing sooner. "Fucking Benjamin."

Isaac grinned slightly. "Yeah, took you a while."

"Why would he do that? Was that why I couldn't get a boyfriend in France? Because there was a guy who seemed interesting but then suddenly backed off."

"Or because he overheard a guy in the locker rooms saying he would love to have that piece of French ass under him."

Eléonore made a disgusted face. "God, American guys are lecherous. And yeah that means you too." She gave him a pointed look when he looked offended. "Don't think I've forgotten you trying to get all handsy in the school hallway."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Isaac dismissed her accusation. "Benjamin wasn't exactly pleased that they were speaking of his sister like that. He said that if he saw anybody near his sister, he would impale them with their lacrosse stick."

Eléonore smiled. That definitely sounded like Benjamin. Completely overprotective and slightly psychotic.

"That definitely dampened their opinion over you. They all avoided even looking at you, afraid of Benjamin.

Going over to him, she gave him a mirthful smile. "Did you get scared by Ben's innocent threat?"

"He also said that he would do it for a thousand times," he told her flatly.

"Come on you don't honestly believe he would do that?"

"Before I knew he was a hunter no, but it was still a little scary. I was still Isaac Lahey, the pathetic gravedigger with an abusive dad. Now that I know what he's capable of, we're lucky that's all he threatened to do."

"You were scared," she teased, finding it funny that Isaac was scared of her brother.

He shook his head. "No. I wasn't because I never talked about you like that. I only saw you like three times."

"So if you weren't a werewolf you would have still talked to me?"

He opened his mouth and closed it. He thought it over before she spoke, "If I weren't a werewolf I wouldn't have to be hiding from Benjamin. I might have been sucking up to him."

She cocked her head, not believing Isaac would try to win over her brother. "Really?"

"No," he admitted, scoffing. "I don't like him now, I probably wouldn't like him then. But I do know that if I wanted to win you over I have to win him over."

"You do know that I don't care what Ben thinks of my choice?"

"I know you don't. But I do care about not having Benjamin's threatening shadow over me. I'm doing this for my benefit, not yours. Don't make everything about you."

"We're independent people. I like that." She grinned leaning in and kissing him.

Isaac pushed her back to the bed, kissing her back eagerly, their conversation going out of the window. Both we're remembering the whole point he was in her room. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him to her. And as usual, Isaac's hands started wandering. Each time, he would get bolder, moving his hand around everywhere.

She had changed into more comfortable clothes, a tank top, and yoga pants. His hand ran up inside her thigh making her remember her vivid day dream from Spanish. Eléonore was a little embarrassed that simple touch made her heart accelerate and ready for him to touch her.

Isaac stopped, pulling away, wearing a shit-eating grin. "Is there something wrong?" he smirked.

She scowled, pushing him off the bed. He fell on his back, laughing. "I'm kidding. I'm glad you're like this," he said, getting on top of her again.

"Really? Why? So you can make fun of me?" she snapped.

He tilted his head. "Well..."

"I hate you. You—"

"Kidding." He put his hand over her mouth, to let him talk. "It's good because that means you're enjoying this as much as I am. I know that girls are a bit harder to please, especially you. You're the kind of girl that only wants the best. And I'm not exactly experienced. Or the best," he admitted.

Eléonore closed her eyes, realizing that know was the perfect moment to talk. His admittance was surprising and oddly endearing. She bit her lip, not sure what to say. In honest, that made her a little uncomfortable. He may be an asshole at times but he did consider her, which was nice. She wasn't used to having _other_ people worrying about her. All her life it had just been Benjamin worrying. And here in Beacon Hills, she had the Argents support, Scott worrying over her manual health and even getting advice from Stiles.

Realizing she hadn't responded, she opened her eyes and nodded. "That's better."

"Me being inexperienced?"

Eléonore shook her head. "That you think about me."

"And from the sound of it, you're not used to it?"

She shrugged but it was obvious she wasn't. Isaac got off of her, and sat down, leaning against the bed frame. Eléonore sat up, curious why he sat up.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I don't want to make things awkward," he said.

"Why would this be awkward?"

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes...?" _Is he going to do what I think he's going to do? Cause I hope so._

He moved to face her. "When I met you I liked you. I thought you were hot, I'm going, to be honest. Really hot and surprisingly kinda nice." She frowned, making him grin. "But then I found out you were a hunter and I kinda hated you, thinking you were true one tried to kill me. But then I realized that you actually tried to save me, making me grateful."

"Where are you going with this Isaac?"

"Are we just having sex?"

_Looks like he isn't the only one with doubts._

Eléonore clenched her fist, realizing the problem. "I don't want to be like Allison," she said honestly. "Hiding someone that I care about. I love my brother and I don't want to hide anything from him."

"You care about me?" He looked slightly smug.

"You're just a dummy that I need for an example," she said flatly. "I could have easily used Stiles or Scott."

He glowered but nodded. "So don't hide it," Isaac said as if it was that easy. "Tell your brother that you're literally just seeing me, and make sure to omit the having sex with my part."

She rolled her eyes at his innocence. "I don't think you understand. No matter where I stand with you, either as a friend or someone I casually have sex with, this isn't fine. Another reason why I want you to not be around me is because he hates werewolves enough to kill them."

"Really? I didn't know that..." Isaac drawled sarcastically.

"It's more personal. I don't know why. But he has a deep hatred towards them ever since our parents died. More than someone should have. If you were to be around it would have to be with my brother approval."

Isaac contemplated what she said. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

She exhaled in frustration, feeling like they were getting to the root of the problem. "Because everybody is cheering Allison and Scott on. But when they hear of me and you, they're all like 'oh watch out, that's going to end in disaster or with you having a son named Edward and a dead father.'"

"Uh... what?" Isaac looked at her in bewilderment.

"And that keeps me thinking if we have sex am I going to be the death of you. And I don't want that. I don't want you dead. I want for things to be fine. Even if we end up hating each other that's fine, at least you're alive and not with an arrow in your head. I don't want to become―"

Isaac grabbed her face and kissed her roughly, stopping her from talking. She tried to pull away but Isaac refused to pull away. It wasn't until she bit his lower lip, drawing blood, he pulled away.

"I don't appreciate your methods of making stop talking," she said crossly.

"Would have you stopped talking if I would have asked you?" She simply scowled at him. "Exactly."

"So what?"

"So I think you're overreacting. For someone who seems to not care about people, me being one of them, you really are worried for my safety."

"No offense on your ego, but this is more about me. I don't want Derek or Boyd trying to murder me for getting you killed."

"Boyd won't hurt you," Isaac assured her.

"Are you sure? He's made it clear he doesn't like me."

"Has he said something to you?" Isaac looked annoyed.

"Not really, his face says it all." She was surprised at how protective he sounded.

He sighed, rubbing his face. "If he does say something, tell me. He shouldn't. I've told him to leave you alone."

"You have?"

He shrugged. "I get that he doesn't trust you but he shouldn't do anything to you, you've done anything wrong."

"It's fine, you don't need to defend me."

"It's not just that," he sighed. "It's complicated. Everything about us is complicated."

She raised her eyebrows, wondering what was complicated about it.

"But if you don't want to date, fine. No big deal," he shrugged. "I don't think we're going to hate each other either. But I still want stuff from you."

"Do you mean you would still like to have sex with me?" She gave him a knowing look.

He grinned. "Yeah and also just to argue with you. I like annoying you."

Despite the seriousness, her lips curled up into a small smile. "Sex is fun, isn't?" she mused.

"Definitely," Isaac agreed enthusiastically.

She pushed him back to the bed. "Enough talking, this is getting out of hand. I hate talking." She pulled off her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

His eyes widened at the realization, this time, she hadn't been wearing one. She kissed him, grinding into him. One of his hands when to her breast, squeezing it forcefully emitting a moan from Eléonore. She grinded harder against him. Isaac pulled away, having a hard time breathing, with all the heavy panting. He let go of her beast and put both of his hands on her waist, forcing her to add more pressure.

"Fuck," he groaned.

She kissed his mouth sloppily, feeling desperate. Her hands went around his neck, burying her face in his crook of his neck. She could feel it coming, the warmth sensation that she felt that night with Isaac. With a few more movements, she felt Isaac thrust against her, making her gasp as the sensation took her. She tightened her grip on Isaac as he thrust few more times before he let out a brutal groan.

"Oh fuck," he groaned. "My pants."

She pulled away from him to glance down. There was a huge stain in his crotch area, leaving evidence what they just have done.

"Shame," she murmured not really sharing his pain. He rolled his eyes before, without a warning, flipping them. He caged her in, kissing her.

She pushed her head to the side, making him kiss her neck instead. "What the hell was that about?"

He raised his head to meet her gaze. "I want to have actual sex, not this dry humping shit. Not that I didn't enjoy it, wouldn't mind to do it again but I want real sex. The one with the condoms and not staying my jeans."

She rolled her eyes, not bothering to tell him that they can still use condoms even when they wouldn't be doing vaginal sex. "At least you're straightforward." Isaac raised himself, to take off his shirt and threw it carelessly to the side.

"What if I don't want to have a sex?" she questioned him. Isaac snorted, finding that question amusing. "What?" She narrowed her eyes.

He grinned at her. "Eléonore, out of the two of us you're the hornier one."

Eléonore gasped, indignant, and pushed him away from her. "You're such a fucking liar. Who's the one who started touching me in the parking lot?"

"Because you wrapped our legs around my waist and my hand was on your thigh," he argued. "You were the one who initiated sex the first two times."

"You kissed me in the bathroom," she accused him.

"You were doing it on purpose, you wanted me to kiss you."

She glared at him. "Don't act like the fucking victim. Don't act like you never wanted to."

Isaac scoffed. "I'm the victim? You're the one who acts like it's always me."

"You just wanted to have sex right now."

"I'm here because you wanted to have sex with me."

"You texted me first," she reminded him, rolling her eyes.

"Just admit you're the hornier one and we'll have sex and forget about this."

"No." She crossed her arms stubbornly. "You admit it."

"No."

"Fine," she huffed. "We won't have sex."

"Fine. I didn't even want to. I just came here to get away from the constant fighting between Derek and the others."

"Asshole," she hissed, shoving him hard, making him fall off the bed. He made a loud noise when he fell. Grabbing her shirt and putting it on, she crawled over to the edge of the bed, just sticking her head out. He was sprawled on the floor. "You're an asshole," she repeated.

"I know." Isaac sighed, still laying on the floor, not making a move to sit up. His eyes squinted when he focused on her exposed shoulder. "What is that?" he murmured sitting up and touching her shoulder.

"What?" She peered at where his fingers were and saw that he was talking about a purple bruise she had. It was fresh and slightly big. "Oh." Eléonore frowned, trying to remember where she got it from. "I think—"

"I gave it to you," Isaac interrupted her, his face tense. "When I slammed you against the lockers."

"Oh. That's right. Whatever." She shrugged, not really caring when she got it. She was leaning to kiss him but he pushed her back, not sharing her nonchalant reaction.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, glaring at the bruise. "I shouldn't have done that."

She sighed. "Isaac—"

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I shouldn't have slammed you. That was such a dick thing to do. You were just doing the right thing, I was being an asshole."

She clenched her jaw, seeing that he was still going to blame himself for a bruise that he accidentally give it to her. "Isaac," she said sharply, hating his apologies. "It's fine. You were pissed off and wanted an answer. I would have done the same if I had the same strength as you."

"No, it's not," he snapped, glaring at her. "And that bruise shows what your brother is going on about. I hurt you without even trying. And it's not just you, it's everyone."

Eléonore glanced to see his guilty look and felt him withdraw his hand from her. She clenched her jaw. "Get over it Isaac. Benjamin is paranoid. If it wasn't fine I would have told you. You wouldn't be here."

He glanced at her wearily. "I wanted to strangle you."

She blinked. Alright, she did not expect that. "That's okay. I wanted to shoot you. See? Were on the same page."

He didn't look amused. Seeing he wasn't going to give in, she went to the floor and straddled a brooding Isaac. "Want to have sex?"

Isaac sighed dejectedly. "Are you going to admit you're the hornier one?"

She grinned slightly, happy that they going over the heavy stuff and focusing on the important things. "Are you willing to compromise?" she asked coyly.

"What kind of compromise?" He peered down her shirt.

She smirked, using her index finger to tilt his head up. "You get to be on top this time."

He rolled his eyes, but moved his mouth to her neck. "Deal but don't boss me around this time."

"I might end up regretting this but it's okay. That's what being young is about."

"Will you regret this?" Isaac looked up at her earnestly.

Eléonore pursed her lips, not sure if he meant the compromise or them. With answering his question, she simply started pulling his jeans down.

* * *

_I need a new hobby. Or more friends. Can't believe I'm saying this but Eléonore is right, I have no life._

Benjamin stared at the wall grumpily, as he listened boredly at the Argent's discussing strategies to capture the killer creature. He could be participating but didn't have the energy. All he could think is that the whole creature thing was getting old. Weeks have passed since they found out there was something killing people.

He knew that if he badgered Eléonore enough, she would spill who it was. Benjamin knew that she knew who the kanima was. That girl was everywhere, especially with those friends of those. He hasn't forced her yet because he knew she would deny about knowing and get angry for him for not giving her space, and then they will end up fighting.

The Argent's kept going on who could it be, going over the past criminals in Beacon Hills that haven't been captured or anybody who had any relations with the victims. Benjamin, who know none of the victims, eyes simply darted as theories were thrown.

_Maybe we can ask the girls because they seem to know more than us. But of course, that will end badly. _Benjamin shook his head, his eyes mentally making a pattern of a gun on his leg.

"Benjamin," a voice made him snap out of his thoughts. Looking around the study, he saw that he was alone with Gerard, Victoria, and Chris nowhere in sight.

"Shit, what happen? I am so sorry. I was just thinking and got caught up..." Benjamin apologized.

"I saw," Gerard nodded. "But it's fine."

"What happen? Did you make a plan?"

Gerard waved him off. "That doesn't matter. I actually want to talk to you?"

"Really?" Benjamin sighed, wondering what was up with Gerard sudden interest in him. He was taking over Chris role as a mentor of Benjamin, something he wasn't happy about.

"You are aware that in school we installed cameras for safety measures?"

_Or more like a better way to control the students, _thought bitterly Benjamin. "What about them?"

"I want you to see something that the cameras caught."

"Okay," he agreed slowly, not sure what to expect.

_Oh, fuck._

Benjamin gripped the armrest as he saw the screen display the footage of his sister in the school hallway, during fourth-period class, kissing one Derek Hale's betas, and it sadly was Isaac Lahey. He would have been fine if it was the girl beta. He closed his eyes, pinching his bridge of his nose, what was he going to do?

"Do you know anything about this?" Gerard paused the video and stood in front of him. Benjamin looked up and stared at him.

"Yeah... about that... it looks bad," Benjamin said hastily. "But it's not―what that―it's just―" He moved his finger around pointing at the couple. Benjamin seriously wasn't sure where he was going with his sentence, he just opened his mouth and words came out.

"So what is it?" inquired Gerard, his tone steady but his look deadly.

"Eléonore... is really good at getting information," he said slowly, scratching his eyebrow before quickly putting his hand down, not wanting to look nervous. "She's kinda of... you know, using her sexuality to... um, get Lahey for information. Hormones really cloud the judgment."

Benjamin wouldn't be surprised that Gerard didn't believe him. He had been awkwardly trying come up with an excuse for what they were seeing on the screen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was slightly disgusted and was freaking out when he realized that Gerard would want an explanation.

"Is it an effective technique?"

"Yeah it is." He nodded vigorously. "She's told me a bunch of the werewolves."

"Like what?"

"Derek has three betas," Benjamin blurted out the first thing he remembered about them.

"Three?" Gerard looked intrigued. "I wasn't aware he had more than one. Who are the other two?"

"Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes," Benjamin informed him promptly.

Gerard nodded approvingly. "Not bad Eléonore."

"She can get more."

"As much effective as that is, I would appreciate she terminate her actions."

"Well, if it bothers you, tell her yourself. She doesn't listen to me. But does it matter? She's getting information straight from the source, reliable one. The best way to get information is the be part of the circle."

"Werewolves aren't to be trusted."

"They are if they completely trust you, and the Lahey kid." Benjamin pointed to the screen. "Definitely, trust Eléonore. He's under the impression she saved his life."

"Well lucky Eléonore," Gerard mock praised. "But not lucky her, is that she ditched school today."

"She did?" He closed his eyes when he realized how surprised he sounded.

Gerard nodded slowly. "You didn't know? Interesting. But she did. Ditching school and hanging out with people she shouldn't be, Eléonore is taking bad steps."

"It's a phase. We all went through there, I know I did back in France," Benjamin shrugged. "That's what's going on."

Gerard pursed his lips. "I was more thinking that maybe she needs a better guardian. That's what going on."

"What?" Benjamin straightens up from his chair.

"I think it's best if we change whose—"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Benjamin glared at him. "I said no. You can't do that. She's my sister, my only family. You can't take her away from me. She's all I have." Benjamin's voice started rising for every word her said to Gerard, who had stayed calmed the entire time.

"Benjamin, relax," laughed Gerard. "You're still going to see her. All I am saying is that she needs an adult in her life and you're barely becoming one."

"She sees Chris and Victoria the entire time. I can still be her guardian and she can be around them. It's that easy." Benjamin gave him a dry smile.

"I don't think you understand. I was talking about me."

"Oh." _Then, in that case, I'd rather kill you. _"Then never mind, it's not that easy."

"I'm taking you don't like that idea?"

"Why do you so desperately want to control me and Eléonore?" asked Benjamin calmly.

The older hunter pursed his lips. "I'm not trying to control you. I'm just trying to help you."

Benjamin narrowed his eyes. "My father always told me you didn't trust the Hartmann but he never told me why."

"Is that so?" Gerard expression was stony.

"Was it because my grandfather got your father killed a long time ago? That was an accident. Or was it because my father refused to work with you and just Chris?" He raised his eyebrow expectantly. Benjamin knew he was walking a very fine line, but he honestly didn't care. He was sick and tired of everything. He wanted to see how long it took before Gerard snapped. "Huh? Which one is it?"

In that moment, Gerard snapped but before he said a word, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Benjamin grinned triumphantly, as Gerard glared at the door.

"Come in." Chris opening the door.

"Gerard," Chris interrupted them. "Can I speak to you?"

Gerard looked at his son and nodded tersely. "Of course. If you excuse me, Benjamin, I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Benjamin gave him a fake smile that wasn't returned.

He waited until he heard the door close behind him when he hit the sides of the chair in anger. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward, pressed play and watched the rest of the footage. He watched as his sister and Isaac sat down on the floor and looked like they were talking about. When they started kissing again, he stopped the video and closed the computer screen.

He rubbed his chin, in frustration. "What am I going to do with you?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

Eléonore gasped as she felt Isaac spread her legs more, to thrust in deeper. Her nails raked down his back, biting her lip to keep herself from making a loud noise.

"Isaac," Eléonore gasped out his name, clutching at his shoulders as he continued to thrust into her. Both of them were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but this was hardly an uncommon occurrence.

Isaac groaned as Eléonore nails raked down his back, a way for her to avoid making more loud noises. He spread her legs further apart, moving deeper inside her and causing her moans to increase in volume. Eléonore's fingers buried in his hair, tugging hard as her head fell back and she surrendered to the bliss she was feeling. The first few times had been uncomfortable, but this one, this time it was more pleasurable.

Her moans escalated into cries of pleasure as Isaac's thrusts became harder and more erratic as he drew closer to his climax. Driven by the noise Eléonore was making, Isaac grunted as he finished. He collapsed atop Eléonore, and she smiled, satisfied. Isaac gave her a grin and rolled off her, still coming down from the high of their activities.

Both stared at the ceiling, breathing, trying to catch their breath or more like she was, Isaac breathing was silent, already composed and more likely ready for another round, which she sure as hell wasn't even close for another go. Her relax state was broken when she heard as shrill noise, indicating the four hours had passed. Had time passed so quickly?

"What's that?" Isaac groaned, pulling her closer to him.

"The reminder that it's time for you to leave." She rolled away from him. "Time for you to leave."

"You put an alarm? Why do I feel used?" he complained.

"You're not." She went to straddle him, giving him a good view of her. "The alarm inst for you."

"What's that for then?" He nodded to the still ringing phone. Grabbing her by the waist, he placed her on his lap, keeping her in place.

"This?" She reached over to grab her phone and turn the alarm off. Eléonore rolled her eyes when she saw that Stiles already texted her, saying he was on his way. She looked back at Isaac and realized she needed to get rid of him soon unless she wanted to explain to Isaac what she was doing with Stiles and deal with Stiles annoying pestering.

He nodded. "Why do you have an alarm?"

She hesitated, not sure it was a good idea. She was sure that Scott wouldn't be happy of Derek knowing of Jackson. Isaac noticing her hesitation, sat up, making her slide down to be practically sitting on his dick. But luckily, his mind wasn't near sex.

"Something I should know about?"

"If I tell you will you tell Derek?" she asked hesitantly.

"Eléonore, I'm not here to get information about you or what you do with Scott," he reminded her. "I'm here for you."

She looked at him carefully and nodded. "Alright."

He looked surprised that she quickly relented. "What's going on?"

She decided to tell him everything. "Jackson the kanima, he's the one that's been killing the people, including your dad. Barely yesterday, Scott and Stiles captured him and we have him inside a police van in the forest, near a cliff. We're taking turns to watch him. Earlier in the day, I was with Stiles and then Allison and Scott came for their turn. Now it's my turn with Stiles."

He was silent for a few seconds. "So you're going to be with Stiles alone at night, in his car, I assume, right?" Isaac asked.

She looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously? That's all you got from that? I'm going to be alone with Stiles? Jackson _murdered_ your dad."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised Jackson is the kanima, he's always been an asshole and he didn't change during the full moon. And I don't really care about my dad. Now about you and Stiles..."

"Relax, Isaac, Stiles and I aren't going to have sex... I've already had my plenty of share with him."

Isaac's eyes widened in disgust. "Are you serious?!"

"I'm kidding. I would never do that." She grabbed his face and bit the tip of his nose. Isaac grunted and pushed her away.

"Don't do that."

"Fine, I won't bite you again. Although you didn't complain earlier," she winked.

He gave her an exasperated look. "It's kinda uncomfortable about you talking about you and Stiles like that when we just had sex."

She nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry. We're just friends, trust me. He was actually giving some strange advice about you."

"Should I ask?" He looked doubtful.

"Not unless you want to go over this alternative universe where you're dead and we have a son called Stiles." She made a face when she realized how creepy she sounded.

Isaac stared at her in slight confusion. "Yeah... I think sex is great but it's not worth dying for. And you better start taking birth control as a secondary precaution. Something tells me that I died because of the Stiles kid."

"Hmm." She cocked her head, smiling slightly at his calm reaction. "Close, it was because of Ben."

"Should've known. He hates me."

She laughed, making him smile. "Great, now get off of me. You're too close to my dick and I can see your boobs, making me think of things I want to do."

Obediently, she moved and went on a hunt for her clothes that were scattered around the room during their frenzy. Remembering she originally wasn't wearing a bra, she went into one of her drawers, she also grabbed a new pair of underwear. Grabbing her shirt, yoga pants and a sweater, Eléonore changed quickly. During the entire time, she felt Isaac's eyes on her. When she finished, Eléonore saw that Isaac had already changed and was waiting for her impatiently on the foot of her bed.

"Let's go."

"Do we have too?" he groaned. "This bed is super comfortable, better than where I'm staying."

"Unless you want my brother to find you, then be my guest and it was nice having sex with you."

He sighed and heaved himself up. He followed her out of the room and into the living room, watching her as she looked for her keys.

"Are those your parents?" he asked, making her stop her search and look at what he was pointing. It was a portray of her parents with Benjamin and her. That pictured had been taken last summer at their lake house.

"Yep, that's them. Aha, here they are." She grinned triumphantly when she found the keys between a stack of books. Going towards Isaac who still stared at the picture. "Come on, let's go."

"How come you guys aren't smiling?"

"Because we're an unhappy bunch, now let's go." She pulled the picture from his hands and grabbed one, dragging him out.

"You don't look like your parents," he commented.

She sighed, realizing he was not going to let it go. "At first glance, we don't."

"Who do you look like?" Isaac asked curiously.

She glared at the space in front of her, irritated at his curiosity. He nudged her, making her begrudging answer. "My mother. I have a lot of her physical attributes. So I've been told."

"But?" he pressed on.

Eléonore gave him a dirty look. "I have also been told I have my father's... intense personality."

"And that's bad?"

What does she tell Isaac about her father? Alarick Hartmann. A dedicated hunter. Strict parent. Fulfilling husband. Who was known for its dangerous temper, had no time for laziness, insecurity. All her life she wanted to avoid being like him but every change she made to be the opposite, she was following his steps.

"Of course it is. Who wants to be like their parents?"

After that, they walked in silence out of the apartment and as they walked down the stairs. When they reached the parking lot, Isaac pushed her against the nearest wall and kissed her, making her pull away, looking at him in amusement.

"Wait." He pushed her back. He wore a mischievous grin instantly making her weary.

"What?"

"Tell me something about yourself."

"What?" she laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Friends know stuff about each other," he reminded her. "I want to know one small thing about you."

"We're friends?" she asked skeptically. She had never had friends she'd have sex with.

He shrugged. "I'd like to call you something besides the girl who I occasionally have sex with."

Her lips quirked up. "Fair enough buddy." Taking a step towards him, her face an inch away from him, whispered, "I hate people who don't know what they want."

He backed away, nodding. "Trust me I'm sure I know what I want."

They stared at each other taking in his implication. "Now my turn," she grinned.

He looked at her uncertainly. "I'm not going to like this."

"Are you the jealous type?" She gave him a devious smile. It was an honest question that's had her thinking since she found out he got a little angry at Stiles.

He frowned, thinking about it. "I am not sure. I haven't really had any chance to find out."

Eléonore grin grew. "I guess we'll find out."

He looked at her suspiciously, making her push him away from him. She waved as he walked away backwoods, giving her a small wave. He turned around, shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. She watched as she saw his figure disappear.

"This went well," she concluded.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, making her instantly pick it up.

"What's up?"

_"In case you didn't see the text, I'm picking you up."_

"I know. I saw all five of them."

_"Great. I'm already on your way."_

"I'm outside so no need to get out."

"_Yeah, I think I see you." _He hung up instantly. Seconds later Stiles jeep stopped in front of her. Quickly, she climbed into the Jeep, this time not struggling because she wasn't wearing a skirt anymore.

"So how did it go?" Eléonore asked after he left the parking lot.

He sighed, already knowing what she meant. "She didn't answer the door, despite her car being there. I think she was sleeping," he said, more likely trying to convince himself.

"Probably," Eléonore shrugged giving him the benefit. "But I think it's best you didn't talk to her."

"Why not?" he demanded. "I was _this_ close of having a moment but then the stupid kanima ruined it."

"I don't think you're that close but it's nice that you have confidence."

"Come on, give me the _real_ reason."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but you're not the smoothest person when it comes to talking to girls, you are horrible."

"No, I'm not," he denied. "Look at you. I can talk to you. I can converse with you."

She snorted. "When you first meet me? No, you didn't. You couldn't talk to me, you stuttered like an idiot."

He shook her head. "Yeah well, I didn't expect you to know me. It's fine if I know you not the other way around. Nobody knows me. And technically I had already met you before Spanish."

"When?" Eléonore couldn't recall seeing him in another place besides Spanish class.

"At the funeral. Me and Scott were there hiding, and we saw you standing there. We didn't know who you were but knew it wasn't a good thing that you knew the Argent's. Scott assumed you were just there for the funeral and we seriously should have knocked on wood. So imagine the surprise we got when we saw you sitting in the office with your school bag."

"What were you and Scott doing at Kate's funeral?"

Stiles shrugged. "Investigating, checking in on Allison. Our usual shenanigans."

She nodded. "So what was your first thought when you saw me?" Eléonore was curious what Stiles thought of her. She knew that Scott tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, but that was Scott. Stiles was a whole other story. He didn't trust easily.

"Thought you were hot, to be honest," he said honestly. "And was disappointed when I realized I would never have a chance, like always."

She laughed lightly. "I meant more like not physicality."

"Oh, well, I was like 'please don't be a hunter, we already had a crazy bitch, we don't need one more.'"

Eléonore glared at him. "Don't call her that."

"What?" He glanced at her, confused at her tone.

"Don't call Kate that."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know or realize—..."

"Yes you didn't know so stop assuming," she said shortly.

It was silent until Stiles spoke again. "I might have misjudged when I first meet you because of her. I didn't trust hunters, so I didn't trust you. It wasn't until you warned Allison about Isaac when I realized you weren't like Kate or the other hunters, you had some humanity. So I'm sorry. You've never done anything to make me lose my trust. So... yeah, I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad so don't apologize. I just don't want you to talk about Kate like that."

Stiles hesitated. "Why not?"

She stared at the passing trees. And despite being dark, she recognized that they were getting closer. "It's something I'd rather not talk about."

With that cutting tone, their conversation ended. Through the reflection of the window she saw him nod. In less than a minute the car stopped where it was the last time, indicating that they had arrived. Silently both got out of the car, standing in between the police van and Allison's car. Eléonore couldn't see Allison or Scott but she assumed they were inside the car.

"I'm gonna tell Scott and Allison we're here." Stiles jerked his head towards Allison's car but Eléonore wasn't listening. Her attention was engrossed at the scene in front of her.

"Shit," she whispered.

"What?" Stiles turned to see the van with a wide open metal door that formerly held Jackson. He groaned, gripping his skull in frustration. "Oh fuck. Fuck." He ran to the door and peered inside, stomping the ground. "Fuck. Fuck! What the—!"

"Jackson you asshole," Eléonore whispered, closing her eyes. She stayed calmly as Stiles continued running around the van, cursing when it was painfully obvious Jackson was nowhere to be found.

"How are you not freaking out?" Stiles demanded when he stopped in front of her. "We're screwed."

"Part of being a hunter means I conceal my emotions," she explained softly, clenching her fists. "But don't worry inside I'm throwing things and crying in frustration which is ironic because I haven't cried in about ten years."

Stiles glared at the open door. "Where the hell is Scott and Allison? They were supposed to be watching him!"

She glanced back to Allison's car. "They're probably inside."

"I'm gonna get them." Stiles ran to the car, Eléonore staying back and looking inside the van. She remembered when she got inside the van and dealt with Jackson incessant rattling off his metal handcuff, his glares and insults. She was slightly amused at his state but was irritated at his behavior.

"_When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you and it will be painful. So you better hope you're wrong about me,"_ Jackson threat rang inside her head. Her eyes darted around, waiting for the moment for him to sprang at her, ready to kill her.

As quickly as Stiles left, he came back with disheveled and confused Scott and Allison. Both taking a look at the broken van door, they had similar reactions to Stiles.

"How did this happen?" Scott cried out, looking at the door in horror.

"So much for keeping watch," muttered Eléonore with Allison only listening.

"We got distracted for just a second and now Jackson's gone," Allison's voice was full of distress, her hands buried in her face. She turned to face them and told them, specifically to her boyfriend, "I have to tell my father. Scott. He's going to kill someone."

He nodded, defeated. "Okay, tell him. Tell him everything."

"Scott, I gotta tell mine too," Stiles added. "And Eléonore should tell Benjamin."

"This is all my fault." Scott looked guilty.

Allison shook her head. "It's not. But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this."

"If we tell them, we're going to have tell them everything," Eléonore reminded her. "And that might mean about you and Scott."

"I know," she whispered, looking at the floor in defeat.

"Allison's right," Scott agreed, he walked towards the edge of the cliff, staring off. "We need help."

"Alright, we have the Argents down. What about Sheriff Stilinski? How are you gonna make your dad believe all _this_?" Eléonore asked Stiles. "No offence but when you tell someone that a teenage boy is being turned into a reptile and murdering people you're not exactly seen sane."

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know."

"He'll believe me." Scott turned around showing off his golden eyes, demonstrating what he planned what to do. Eléonore seriously hoped that Sheriff Stilinski wouldn't want to shoot Scott because if he did they were screwed.

* * *

Drumming his fingers as almost a half an hour has passed since Gerard left, Benjamin took a deep breath and heaved himself from his chair. He paced around the office, thinking about Gerard's proposal. He was too young to be responsible for someone. And so far he had been doing a horrible job.

_No_, a voice snapped. _Do not fall for his worried act. Stand your ground._

_But I haven't been doing a good job so far. I can't discipline her, she doesn't listen to me. She's done more rebellious things under my watch then with our parents. _

His parents made it seem easy to be parents. His father was strict and commanding while their mother was expectant and patient. They always knew what to do when one of them had a problem or was stepping out of the line. His dad helped Eléonore when she was having trouble with coping for accidentally shooting a hunter when she was twelve. His mom helped Benjamin keep his anger in check, making him meditate every morning.

And what has he done? Nothing. Just barely made sure Eléonore went to school and that she was home at night. How proud would his parents have been at his terrible parenting skills. His internal debate was broken by the ringing of his phone. Looking at his phone, Benjamin frowned when he saw an unknown number. Deciding to accept the call, he answered wearily.

"Hello?"

_"Ben, this is Sheriff Stilinski."_

His eyes widened. "Oh hello Sheriff, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's about Eléonore," the Sheriff admitted, sounding sympathetic.

Benjamin internally sighed, feeling the same exhaustion whenever his younger sister was mentioned. _Great, what did Eléonore do now?_

But as the Sheriff explained what was going on and Benjamin listened, his tired expression disappeared, being replaced with anger. When the Sheriff stopped talking, he nodded.

"Oh trust me," Benjamin dead voice responded. "We'll be there."

* * *

**First of all, thanks for the follows, favorites and the reviews! They make me so happy when I see the alerts! You guys are the greatest!**

**Second if all, I now started my senior year in high school (how exciting!), which is going to keep me very busy with all AP classes and testing and college applications and I'm gonna stop because you get it and don't want to hear how much stuff I have, so I am not sure if I'm going to update that much, but I know that I'll try my best.**

**And lastly, at last, speaking of great, Lisieux Selwyn has an amazing story of Pretty Little Liars, specifically of Jason/OC. You should totally check it out. It's called Another Perfect Lie. **

**Other than that, so that's it. Any errors I will fix later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, only my OC's**

* * *

**Gemma:** _Isaac and Ellie are not like Scott and Allison, their completely different meaning they will be different. Trust me, they won't end up like them. I can't say more because it will be spoilers but it won't end as devastating as them (Allison and Scott)._


	20. Another Perfect Lie

**Chapter Nineteen: Another Perfect Lie**

* * *

_"I need another story, something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess..._

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie..."_

**— Secrets, OneRepublic**

* * *

Nothing frustrated Isaac more than Derek focusing on the lesser important things, like the kanima, than the more important. Like his pack in the full moon. Derek had promised them he was going to help them and instead, he was obsessing about other things.

"You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted," Isaac reminded his Alpha.

"There hasn't been time."

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means—that means you're alone against the Argent's."

"They haven't found us."

"Yet," Isaac pressed. "So how about we forget the kanima?"

"We can't!" Derek argued. "There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid—at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first."

Not sparing them a glance, Derek left Isaac and Erica alone. Isaac let out a shaky breath, angry. He was even angrier when he saw Erica unbothered.

"Can you believe this?" Isaac fumed.

"Believe what?"

"Derek wants us to look for the kanima when we can't even control our shifting. The full moon is coming, we won't be able to concentrate until we learn how to shift."

Erica pursed her lips, nodding distractedly. "I suppose you're right but what can we do?"

Isaac made a frustrated noise. He barely made it alive last full moon and only because Stiles had stepped in. He might not be that lucky this full moon.

"You know," Erica started, making Isaac looked at her suspiciously. "An interesting perk of having sex with a hunter is that they know hunter stuff."

"What?" Isaac said sharply.

"Its a two birds with a stone situation."

"What are you talking about?"

Erica gave him an exasperated look. "If I was having sex with Benjamin," she said slowly, trying to get him to understand her words. "I would try to get some information out of him. Just saying."

"Then why don't you have sex with him?" Isaac snapped.

"Didn't you hear Derek?" she asked sweetly. "I get Stiles and Scott."

"Derek never told me to do anything."

"Because Derek doesn't want to admit that one of his betas is having sex with a hunter," she told him bluntly. "It's like admitting that you let your five-year-old drink alcohol. It's bad parenting."

Isaac gave her a strange look. "I can't do that."

"More like won't," Erica snorted, making him want to put his hands on her throat and strangle but wouldn't give her the satisfaction of having no self-control. "I bet you can get a lot done if you stopped being pathetic. Like, find out what they're doing and what they will planed doing on the full moon."

Isaac ignored how great it sounded to be prepared. "Don't you have to go home? Or your parent don't notice when you're gone cause they don't give a shit about you?"

She gave him a nasty look. "At least my parents don't beat the crap of me."

"Get out," he snapped, scowling.

"Okay, fine," Erica said, taking pity on him. "I like Eléonore, she's not bad. I can see she's not like the other psychotic hunters. But do you honestly don't believe she doesn't tell Scott and Stiles stuff about us? Or that her brother doesn't keep track at what she does? If she does tell them shit about us, why can't we? We're just protecting ourselves, unlike them. There's nothing wrong with using someone, especially is they could end up killing us."

Isaac clenched his jaw, wanting to find an argument but unable. Everything she said made sense which drove him insane. He knew that Eléonore told Scott a lot of things and that her brother practically stalked her but he would make himself ignore those things and just act like him and Eléonore were just normal people. But they weren't, which annoyed him how that was a constant reminded in his life. He just wanted to enjoy the perks but to perks, there was always disadvantages.

Erica grinned triumphantly, seeing him conflicted. "If I were you I would try to think with my head, not just with my dick. It might save your life."

She turned around, heading out. Isaac glared at her walking away, her words lingering in his head. What are the hunters going to do the next full moon? Exhaling, he headed to his lumpy mattress, trying to get as much as sleep he could, trying to squash the idea of manipulating Eléonore into telling him all about the hunters. He wasn't that desperate.

Yet.

* * *

The car ride to Allison's house was silent, both girls deep in thought. Eléonore wasn't really thinking of something, in particular, just staring at the window blankly. Occasionally, she would grab her tight, squeezing it tightly, trying to stop herself from reacting to her mental panic attacks.

Through the reflection of her window, Eléonore could see Allison wasn't doing so well either. Her hand was gripping the steering wheel tightly, staring ahead with a steely look. She had been like that the entire car ride. Eléonore wanted to comment on her stiff posture, saying it might be a good idea to relax to allow blood flow in her fingers so she won't lose control when she can't move her hands but felt like she would only get snapped. Eléonore didn't want someone else to be mad at her.

The Argent's immense house coming into view, Allison drove into the driveway, parking next to a familiar car, that Eléonore instantly recognized. Eléonore cringed, desperately slouching in her seat, trying to obscure herself from view. "Shit, shit, shit."

"What's wrong? What are you doing?" Allison looked at her with concern when she saw Eléonore.

"Benjamin is here. I totally forgot about him." Eléonore groaned. "He can't see me. If he does he's going to make everything worse. Fuck."

"My parents are here so he might be busy. Don't worry," Allison assured her. "You'll be fine."

"Ben's like a hound dog. He can smell me. Nothing is going to be fine with him here."

"Everything is going to be fine. We are just going to— going to— be okay—" Allison took deep breaths, placing a hand on her chest. Seconds later she gave a choked up sob, racking her body.

"Uh..." Eléonore froze, Allison's sobbing taking her by surprise. "Allison—"

"No, I'm fine." She waved her off, taking deep breaths. "Just had a moment."

"More like a mental breakdown," Eléonore said, making a face as Allison wiped her face with her hand. Crying was disgusting, Eléonore thought, not sure what to do.

Another deep breath, Allison nodded. "Okay. I'm good."

"Are you sure because what was that about?" Out of everything for Allison to do crying was the last thing Eléonore expected her to do.

"I needed to let it out. Too much was happening and I needed to cry. I'm sorry."

Eléonore nodded slowly, in understanding. "It's fine. Is that it? Is there more going to come out? Because I need to be prepared and bring tissues because you're not a pretty crier," Eléonore admitted, making Allison give a watery laugh.

"Nope. Last time." She shook her head. "Come on, we need to get the bestiary." Allison smacked Eléonore's leg, urging her to get out of the no other option besides staying in the car, Eléonore begrudgingly got out. Slamming the door a little too hard, earning a glare from Allison, she followed her to the house.

As Allison predicted, Eléonore heard voices coming from Chris study. Straining her ears she couldn't hear her brother's voice. She wasn't sure of that was a comforting or something to worry. Looking around cautiously, afraid that he might pop out of nowhere, Eléonore followed Allison up the stairs, straight to her room.

"Where's the bestiary?"

"In my laptop."

"Don't your parents check everything? Including your laptop? What if they find it?"

"Don't worry its in a flash drive. I have it with me right now." She waved it over her shoulder.

Inside her room, Allison turned on the lights of her room as Eléonore started talking, "Well when—"

"Oh my God," gasped Allison, jumping back. Eléonore flinched at Allison's sudden reaction. Turning to see what caused Allison's reaction, she saw, sitting primly in the bed, Lydia who had been sitting in the dark.

"You scared the hell outta me," Allison gasped.

"Lydia, what are you doing here in the dark?" Eléonore took a deep breath because for a second she had thought it was Jackson, ready to kill her. Studying Lydia, she noted state. She appeared fine, but there was something off about her. "How long have you been here in the dark?"

"I've been sitting here for an hour, waiting for you," Lydia said, looking straight ahead, her voice quiet. "I suspected you two were together. Like always."

"Oh, Lydia." Eléonore felt a pang of guilt for excluding their other friend who was clearly going through a hard time.

"I can't hang out right now, Lydia," Allison dismissed her, walking to her desk, turning the laptop on.

Lydia shook her head. "I don't need anyone to hang out with. I need someone to talk to."

Allison nodded, looking tired of everything. Eléonore couldn't blame her. Everything was becoming too much, especially for Allison. "I—I understand that it's important, but if it can just wait—"

"Why is everyone always telling me to wait?" Lydia burst out, looking frustrated. "Why can't anyone have right now available?" She looked between the two girls, demanding an answer from one of them.

"Because you can't have everything right now," Allison snapped, her tiredness being replaced with annoyance. "You know what I need? I need Eléonore to translate five pages of archaic Latin but that won't happen unless everybody stopped getting into the way."

"Allison," Eléonore warned. Her little outburst had caught the attention of Lydia, making her looked at Eléonore curiosity.

"You know Archaic Latin?" Lydia asked her.

"Unfortunately," Eléonore muttered earning a glare from Allison. "But yes," she added hastily. "I know it."

"I know Archaic Latin," Lydia commented, making both girls stare at her in disbelief.

"You know archaic Latin?" Allison asked, looking incredulous. Eléonore knew it because her parents were obsessed with her fulfilling her capabilities, what was Lydia excuse?

"I got bored with classical Latin," Lydia admitted.

"Me too," Eléonore agreed with her, smiling in amusement.

"Just how smart are you?" asked Allison.

Her smile dimming, Eléonore stared at Lydia thoughtfully. She knew Archaic Latin. She wanted to be seen. Without a second thought asked, "How well do you know it?"

"What are you doing?" hissed Allison.

"Pretty well," shrugged Lydia.

"Enough to translate it?" pressed Eléonore. Allison gripped her arm, warning her to stop. Eléonore pulled her hand away from her, not stopping from what she was doing.

"Yeah," nodded Lydia.

"Can you do translate it?" Eléonore asked, looking at her hopefully. "You say you know it pretty well and I have a headache right now and—"

"Just show me the pages." Lydia rolled her eyes and extending her hand. Eléonore grinned at her, ignoring Allison's disapproving glare. Giving her a pointed look, Allison sighed, having no choice.

"They're actually on my computer," admitted Allison. Motioning Lydia to her computer, Allison showed her a passage of what she wanted Lydia to translate. Leaving her alone to work, she walked to Eléonore. "What the hell was that about?" she hissed.

Eléonore shrugged. "Can't I be nice?"

"Now isn't the time to show you have a humanity." Eléonore glared at her. "What the hell? We are on a tight schedule, we can't afford your spur of the moment niceness."

"So being a good friend now is a crime? Interesting. Next time when you bitch about me being a fucking bitch remembers this fucking moment."

"What are we going tell her if she asks?" Allison demanded, turning to her, pretending she never talked.

Eléonore pressed her lips tightly. "We'll think of something. After all, that's all we do. Lie and keep secrets."

"For a good reason. We're protecting her."

Eléonore ignored her, watching Lydia stare at the screen, trying to decipher the bestiary. "She's right you know. That we're ignoring her and it's obvious there is something wrong with her. Can't you see? The way she acts and talks? I might not know her as long as you can but I know when someone is not fine."

"Why now, out of all the times, have you decided to become empathetic?" Allison sighed in frustration. "We have more important things to worry about than Lydia. She just feels neglected and isn't use to it. It can wait."

Eléonore made a face, refraining herself from snapping at Allison. Lydia wasn't throwing a fit. She genuinely was seeking for help and none of her so called friends were helping her because they were to suck into their problems. She didn't want to wait, she wanted to do something now."I just want to help her," she whispered softly.

"I preferred when you didn't feel sympathy," Allison muttered.

Eléonore stared at her in disbelief. In their entire friendship, one thing Allison always complained was Eléonore lack of sympathy. Allison couldn't understand how cold, aloof a teenager could be. Eléonore didn't want to tell her that is how a hunter should be and that when they're parents would tell her, she would become exactly like her. What was going on with Allison? She seemed to be growing harder and less sympathetic while Eléonore was becoming more understanding and less cold hearted.

"I'm done," Lydia announced. Eléonore looked away from Allison, relieved that Lydia had finished quickly.

"What does it say?" demanded Eléonore, going next to her.

"It says that the kanima seeks a master," Lydia informed her.

"Are you sure?" Allison clarified, joining them, her eyes darting to the screen. "Ms. Morrell said that word means 'friend.' 'The Kanima seeks a friend.'"

Lydia shook her head, pointing at the word Ms. Morell misinterpreted. "She was wrong. It means master."

"The Kanima seeks a master," Allison repeated, sharing a look with Eléonore.

So someone was controlling Jackson, though Eléonore, frowning in concentration. Nothing made sense. Why was Jackson the kanima? How did he become one? And now who was controlling him? Instead of getting answers, they were just getting more questions. At this moment she wished they had the hunters support. This was becoming more than they could handle.

"Why? Is that important?" Lydia asked them, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Allison nodded distractedly. Lydia shrugged and got up from the chair to sit down in the bed. Allison took her place and Eléonore leaned in to look at the screen.

"Does it actually say that?" whispered Allison for confirmation. Eléonore eyes scanned the page, catching the words master, control. She nodded to herself as she translated out loud exactly what Lydia told them.

Allison squinted at the screen. "Someone's not protecting him..."

"Someone's controlling him," Eléonore finished. "Well at least Jackson isn't doing it willingly which I guess is a relief, that means he's not a complete dick who enjoys murdering people in his free time."

"Who would control him?"

"And why don't forget that? Because they need a motivation for killing those peoples. I don't think they're just random killings. I mean something about them is oddly specific but doesn't make sense..." Eléonore sighed in frustration, irritated that she couldn't untangle her thoughts. She felt like she was heading somewhere but couldn't go forward.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to see what they have in common? Why'd the kanima killed Isaac's dad? Why target him out of everybody and why only kill him and not Isaac too? He was there when his dad died, he saw him die. It had to see him."

Allison pursed her lips. She looked like she was going to say something when a knock on the door made both girls look up. "Come in," Allison called out. Lowering her voice, "So are you saying everybody who's been killed is connected?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I don't know if I'm right or wrong."

"Eléonore." All girls turned to see a somber Benjamin standing by the door.

"Oh hey, Ben." Eléonore waved to him but felt slightly put off at his deadly expression. His next words didn't help.

"I'm going to kill you Eléonore," he said in a low voice.

All eyes went on her, and she exhaled slowly, trying to remain impassive. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

"Would I get a restraining order of I punched him?" asked Eléonore, throwing a disgusted look to Jackson. She felt a sharp pinch in her right and glanced that Benjamin was throwing her a murderous look, not appreciating her comment.

"No, unless he decides to press charges," Sheriff Stilinski informed her.

"We would," inputted, what was presumed, Jackson father. Eléonore looked between father and son, seeing nothing in common from them. Maybe if she squinted, she could see the air of arrogance both carried.

"I can get out if I had the money?" she asked.

The Sheriff sighed, giving her a disappointed look only a father could give. She was familiar with those looks, always getting them from her late father. Seeing Sheriff Stilinski giving her one, made her slightly nostalgic. If her father was still alive, he would probably have let her punch Jackson and not let her out. Eléonore looked at him expectantly, wanting to know the answer.

"Yes, you could," he admitted. "But please don't."

She nodded, liking her chances. She could make bail. Unless Benjamin refused to pay. And with his current state, he would let her there to suffer. Eléonore would be fine staying in jail for a while, erasing that smug smile from Jackson's face would be worth it. It would also be a nice break from everything going on. No school. No kanima. No hunters. No werewolves. No secrets. No worries.

Yep, she nodded to herself, she was definitely going to punch Jackson right in that pretty face of his.

Sensing her train of thought, Benjamin gripped her arm tightly, enabling her to move. Glancing to her right, she saw Stiles and Scott glance at each other uneasily. Catching her eyes, Stiles gave her a subtle thumbs up. She looked away, not comfort by his gesture. He tended to make things worse, like the moment she entered the station.

The moment they got to the station it had been a pain. They were all cramped in the sheriff's office trying to straighten up how Eléonore was involved. The moment Benjamin and her stepped in, Scott and Stiles immediately started talking at the same time, both saying different things, making everything worse. Sheriff Stilinski silenced them, shifting his attention to her.

"Okay, before anything else, can you tell me what happen?"

"Eléonore is not involved," Scott stated firmly.

Stiles nodded vigorously. "Yeah, she's not part of this."

"Then why did Jackson say her name?" demanded Sheriff Stilinski.

"My son said she was involved. He heard her while he was held captive." Jackson's father glared at her. Eléonore offered him a saccharine smile, that only deepened his scowl.

Stiles and Scott glanced at each other, silently communicating with each other.

"Boys," warned the sheriff. "No more lies. You guys are aware that you're in legal trouble."

"No, actually she—" Stiles started but was abruptly stopped his father.

"No. I want Scott to tell me. I don't trust you, to be honest. All you do is lie." Stiles looked at his dad, offended that he didn't trust him but listened to him. He closed his mouth and glared at the wall in front of him. "Scott," he prompted.

He cleared his throat, looking around in nervousness. "Uh well, like we said, he said Eléonore wasn't part of this. She found out what we did by me when I accidentally told her and then came over to convince us to let him go or else she would tell the police and his parents but it was too late because you guys had already found out." Scott was hesitant in the beginning but became more convincing as he continued lying.

"Is it true, Eléonore?"

"Yes." She nodded, seeing it was better off if she didn't speak. The sheriff glanced at Jackson, who looked refreshed and clearly enjoying watching them suffer. He sobered up when the attention was focused on him.

"Jackson, did you know that?" Sheriff Stilinski asked him.

The three teenagers looked at him, Scott giving him a silent pleading look to go with the story. Surprising them all of them, Jackson shook his head. "No, I didn't. I just heard her and I assumed she helped them, I mean she's friends with them so it made sense why Ellie was there. I'm actually glad she wasn't part of it. She's my friend and it would have made me feel horrible to be betrayed. But she didn't, she was actually trying to help me. That means a lot."

Jackson shot her a smile so fake, Eléonore looked around to see if nobody could see through his humble bullshit. But instead, all of them looked relieved, the Sheriff happy that she wasn't involved with one of the stupid plans of his sons and Scott, that she was out of trouble. The only who remained tensed was Benjamin. She was mildly irritated her that he called her Ellie instead of Eléonore

"Okay great." Benjamin spoke up and stood up. "It's all been cleared up. Eléonore is not part of this stupid prank. She was the goddamn hero."

"Not so fast. Despite what my son claims, she was still involved," Jackson's dad told him.

"So are you calling your son a liar? Or are you calling my sister a liar? Which one?"

Jackson's dad only glowered, pissed that she wasn't getting in trouble.

Benjamin gave him a force smiled. "Great. Glad everything has been cleared up. And with that, can we go now?" Benjamin asked the sheriff.

"Of course." Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you, Eléonore, for trying to keep these idiots from doing something stupid."

"Excuse me," Stiles started but stopped when he saw his father's steely glare. "Yeah okay, we're idiots."

Benjamin janked Eléonore harshly from her seat. Grabbing her wrist tightly, he dragged her out. Walking past Scott and Stiles, Benjamin whispered lowly for only Stiles an. Scott to hear. "If Eléonore gets involved in your fucked up shit, I will gut you from throat to scrotum." Eléonore saw Stiles and Scott shrinking in their seats as Sheriff Stilinski ordered them to another room.

"You are in so much trouble," he growled the moment they were out of the room. If Benjamin would have been a cartoon character, smoke would have been coming out of his ears. "I don't even know what to do."

"But—"

"Eléonore, shut up," he snapped. She obliged and settled to silently fumed. "Do not talk. I cannot hear your voice right now. I'm not sure what to do." He scoffed in disbelief. "Should I send you to an all girl boarding school in Germany?"

"Benjamin stop it."

"Or send you to a Juvenile hall."

"You can't do that."

He didn't hear or chose to ignore her, as he continued. "I seriously want to strangle you right now."

"Then do it if it means I don't get to hear your fucking voice," she grumbled. He stopped, making her face him. The cool air, made her realize they were outside of the station. "He did this on purpose," she told him.

"Who?" he snapped.

"Jackson, of course."

"Why would he do that?" Benjamin didn't seem to believe her.

"To get me in trouble with you guys. He just called me here so you would know, for the hunters to know. I could have gotten in bigger trouble but he didn't. Jackson knew it would be worse getting in trouble with you than with the law. He is a conniving asshole who enjoys bringing misery to others." Jackson would have earned respect from Eléonore if he hadn't ruined her life.

"Well, I'm glad he's a conniving asshole because if it weren't for that conniving asshole I wouldn't have known what shit you're up to."

"Because you're too busy being the puppet of Gerard."

He glared at her."You have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under."

"You keep telling me that but you don't tell me," she gritted, tired of his same excuses.

"Car. Now." He pointed to the vehicle. Exhaling, she silently got in, slamming the door extra hard. Benjamin taking a seat, not starting the car. He simply gripped the steering wheel, staring ahead. He opened his mouth but no noise came out. He let out a disgruntled noise before speaking. "You're grounded."

"Are you serious? What am I? Five?" she scoffed in disbelief. "What are you taking away? My TV privileges? My bedtime is at nine?"

"Yeah. No TV for a month and go to bed at eight."

She immediately sobered, at how serious his expression was. "Seriously?"

"Yeah and besides going to school, you're not allowed to go out," he continued. "Unless you're with me. Or one of the Argent's that isn't Allison."

"Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not. When do I ever joke? I am fucking serious." She glowered, biting her tongue. Arguing with him angry was like arguing with a brick wall. Unresponsive and impossible to move.

"And you want to know something. That's not the only thing I'm mad about. Ms. Hannon, this morning, told me that she saw a tall guy hanging around and that you introduced him as your boyfriend," Benjamin practically spat the last word. "What the fuck is that?"

She stared at him, her face remaining expressionless. "Nothing. I don't have a boyfriend. It was just Stiles. I said that make her back off."

"So it was Stiles?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." She glared at him, annoyed at his incessant questioning.

"If I found out it was Isaac—"

"It wasn't."

"I don't believe you."

She glared at him. "Then it's your fucking problem."

"So you're staying with that story?"

She shot him a wry glance. "Yes."

"You do not want to know what I will do Eléonore," he said darkly.

"So I've heard," she told him flatly. She will not give in to her anger, as much as it was killing her on the inside for not fighting back, Eléonore needed to keep it together. Killing him wouldn't make it easier, just add more problems.

"Why was Stiles here?"

She shrugged. "He wanted to check on me."

"On what?"

"Can't I have a friend check on me? It's a thing you know? When friends care about you, they go visit you and see how you are. Not that you would know, as you have no friends."

He glared at her. "You know what, because you're grounded, I don't want you around him."

Eléonore gave him a disbelief look. "That's how it's going to be? Am I also not allowed to talk to Scott either? Are you really becoming Chris? What are you going to do next? Threaten to kill them if they go near me?"

"If it means keeping you safe, then absolutely. I am done with you doing reckless stuff."

"It's not reckless. I don't throw myself to the kanima. I don't fight with werewolves. I would never do something that stupid."

"Doesn't matter Eléonore. I'm done. I have so much and I can't have you as a problem."

"Sorry," she muttered but looked at him in the eye with a determined look. "But I can take care of myself. You've said it a million times. I don't need your protection."

"But it's my job to protect you. I'm your legal guardian. You're lucky that they called me."

"Of course they would call you, why wouldn't they? Like you said, you're my legal guardian." She stopped when she saw Benjamin's sour expression. "You are my legal guardian right Benjamin?"

"For now," he grumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "Gerard wants to change your guardianship. He thinks I'm too young and can't handle the pressure. And that I can't control you."

"Are you serious?" she spluttered.

"And judging from what happen today, he might be right. I mean, what the fuck? Holding Jackson in a police van? Stiles dad might have bought your friend story but I saw bullshit. Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Because Jackson's the kanima," she told him bluntly.

"What?" He glanced at her in shock.

"He's the kanima," she repeated slowly. "That's why we had him locked up. Might as well tell you. Allison is planning on telling Gerard and Chris tonight."

"Shit. Should have kept a better eye on him," he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We had it under control until the cops butt in."

"Oh really? Then what about the current deaths? You guys are kids. You should have told me or Chris the moment you found out."

"If I would have told you, you would have wanted to kill Jackson."

Benjamin glared at her. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"Just because I don't like him, doesn't mean he deserves to live. Letting you kill someone who you don't like is like murdering a cat. It's pointless but it's horrible."

"Interesting thought process," he muttered, moving his head to the side, deep in thought. Glaring at the dashboard, she felt her phone buzz. Eléonore took out her phone and saw that she had received various texts from Allison and Stiles. She opened the most recent text.

Stiles: What happened with Ben?!

Stiles: How much trouble are you in?

She decided to answer the last text only with a simple response of a lot. He answered back immediately as if waiting for her.

Stiles: shit

Shit indeed, she thought. A few seconds later she got another text from him.

Stiles: Scott says not to worry. We'll talk tomorrow about everything.

Eléonore: okay. How much trouble are YOU in?

Stiles: Let's just say I'm going to lock my door tonight.

Stiles: Gotta go, my dad's giving me the death look

Looking up from the phone she saw that she was getting similar from Benjamin. Hastily putting her phone back in her jacket pocket, Eléonore stared ahead for the rest of the car ride. Getting out before the car was turned off, Eléonore ran up the stairs to their apartment. She scowled when she saw the obnoxious Ms. Hannon, already watching what was happening. Why was she always watching them?

"Don't you have a fucking home to stay?" she snarled. Ms. Hannon eyes widened in shock. Eléonore had never spoken to her that way, even when she really wanted to give her a piece of her mind.

"Eléonore," exclaimed Benjamin, coming from behind. "Apologize. Now."

"Over my dead body." She opened the door, getting inside.

"I'm sorry, she's suffering a mental breakdown," she heard Benjamin excuse her behavior. Getting inside, he slammed the door shut. "What is wrong with you, Eléonore?"

"Apparently, I'm suffering a mental breakdown."

"God, I wish you were," he muttered. "It would make everything so much easier. Just go to your room," he ordered. She glared at him, staying in her place defiantly. "Now, Eléonore."

"Fine, I don't want to see your face anyways." She huffed and started walking away until he stopped her.

"Hold on. Give me your phone."

She whirled around and stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

He gave her a terse smile. "Dead serious. You're grounded, remember?"

Going over to him, she slammed her phone in his hand. "Fuck you, Benjamin."

"Yeah, yeah, fuck me. I'm an asshole for trying to be parental. I guess this is why siblings don't become guardians. Cause they suck."

Turning around, Eléonore went to her room, ready to punch something. Inside her room, in the darkness, the only light coming from her window, she grabbed a pillow, gripping it tightly until her knuckles turned white and her hands went numb. Throwing the pillow across the room, it seemed to only fuel to her anger. Grabbing another pillow, she threw it.

Stop it, her father voice snapped inside her head. You're acting like a child.

"That's because I am a child," she snapped. "I have the right to act out."

No, you don't. Hunters don't do that.

"Fuck you. Fuck hunters. Fuck werewolves. Fuck everything," she gasped. "You're dead, fuck off."

I'm always going to be here Eléonore. You know that this is wrong.

Pulling her hair from the roots, Eléonore made a grutal noise. She balled her fists, frustrated at how mad she was. Inhaling through her nose, in a frenzy took off all her clothes, staying in her bra and underwear. Laying down in her bed, she curled up, trying to put her erratic mind at ease. Eléonore stiffened when she smelled an unfamiliar scent in her sheets. Ignoring her body reaction, she shut her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

"Lockers now!"

The sighs of relief went through all the players, Isaac being one of them. This was their third practice in a row in the morning. Since the championship was around the corner, Coach Finstock was determined to push them to perfection. Isaac never minded before, finding it a relief to get away from home and take out his suppress anger into an activity that demanded violence. But that was before, now was another story.

"Tomorrow morning, same time, practice. Be there or else," Coach Finstock warned. Isaac groaned, resting his head against his locker door.

"He's trying to kill us," someone whispered from behind him. Isaac wholeheartedly agreed with them.

"Lahey."

Turning around he saw Coach Finstock scowling at him. "You need to do better. You were sloppy today."

"Sorry, Coach. Won't happen again. Today is not a good day."

"Better or else you're on the bench," he warned before stalking off to yell at someone. "Greenberg! Stop that!"

Today indeed hadn't been good so far. Isaac was exhausted. With Derek constant training every night, and Coach Finstock lacrosse practice every morning, and now, something he was slightly embarrassed to admit, but having sex was also giving him a toll. But he wouldn't stop. Absolutely not. It was the only physical activity he did that he enjoyed. He grinned slightly remembering last night. Being with her wasn't easy. She liked to make the shots but so did he. It was nice they compromised yesterday.

Isaac noticed that the locked room was close to being empty. Only two other players were left. He threw carelessly his lacrosse shirt in the locker. He sighed when he remembered his next class, English. He hadn't completed his homework, not having time. He was too busy the last few days.

Isaac stopped moving when he felt something off. A heartbeat, it was low, making him wonder if it was just his. He narrowed his eyes when he caught an unknown smell, that had something familiar about it. Turning around, he stepped back in surprise when he saw Benjamin was standing in front of him. His eyes widened, trying to remain calm. What the hell was Benjamin doing?

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything," Benjamin said, sensing that's what was going on in Isaac's head.

"What are you doing here?"

Benjamin gave him a cold smile. "I don't think we've been properly introduced, seemingly you're more... acquainted with my sister. We've only had the chance to throw each other a few glares. "

"Yeah." It was true. Isaac had never spoken to Benjamin. He's seen him from afar and heard a lot of him. But had never had a chance to talk to him to face. Not that Isaac wanted. He was fine not having to interact with him at all.

"Benjamin." He raised his hand, offering him to shake it. Isaac simply stared at it. Unfazed, he put his hand down. Something is wrong, his conscience told him. The way Benjamin talked to him. Without emotion, simply calm and cool. Isaac recalled Eléonore mentioning that Benjamin was the hunter version of Derek. And now standing in front of Benjamin he could see it. He had this expression that made him want to submit.

"What do you want?" Isaac asked. "Are you here to talk about Eléonore?"

"Not everything is about her." He gave him the same smile that put Isaac on edge.

"Then I have nothing to talk about you." Isaac stepped forward being pushed back, Benjamin. He shook his head in disagreement to Isaac.

"Trust me, we have a lot more in common than you think." Isaac furrowed his brows, thrown off at Benjamin's presence. A part of him always knew that Benjamin would seek him out, maybe to finish killing him off or to threaten him to stay away from Eléonore. And him, now being here, wasn't doing any of that.

"What do we have in common?"

"Lacrosse, the fact we hate how much Finstock makes us practice, the shitty lunch we have, what a douchebag Jackson is."

"Wow, I think I have more in common with Stilinski than you," Isaac said sarcastically. "We could be best friends if we wanted."

Benjamin nodded, his eyes slitting, his complete attention at him. "You know, I've come to realize teenagers lie. All the time. They say they're telling the truth but they're just lying. What is it with them and secrets? Always having secrets. I never understood why." The entire time Benjamin never took his eyes off Isaac.

"You're a teenager too," Isaac pointed out.

Benjamin chuckled. "Yeah, that's the funny thing. I've never considered myself one. I always set myself apart from them." He made a gesture, showing his disgust at the youth. "Always having fun, being irresponsible. I remembered Eléonore and Allison having fun, doing stupid stuff that would get them in trouble with our parents. I never did that. I mean, how many seniors do you know that are taking care of their younger siblings while they are keeping their family business alive?"

"You're suffering because you want too." Isaac had no sympathy for Benjamin. He wanted to kill him in his first full moon. If it weren't for his humane of a sister, he would be dead. He didn't owe him anything.

"There's a lot that you don't know," he muttered, sitting down in one of the benches.

Isaac narrowed his eyes, deciding to take a wild guess. "Does it have to do with your parent's death?"

Benjamin's reaction was immediate. He stood up, slammed Isaac's body against the lockers, making him hit his head. "What do you know about them?" he growled.

Isaac glared at him, shoving him back. "Nothing."

"Why did you mention them?"

Isaac simply shrugged.

Benjamin clenched his fists, trying to control himself. "Did Eléonore tell you something?"

"She might have mentioned it."

Benjamin exhaled shakily. "What exactly did she tell you?"

Isaac watched him. It was clear that Benjamin was stressed and angry but Isaac couldn't comprehend what was making him like that. Isaac wanted to push him, to see how far would he last before he snapped. Something told Isaac that one more push and Benjamin would lose it. He could be that last shove. Make Benjamin fall apart and take it out on him. Isaac wanted to, he badly wanted to. Yet he didn't. Making Benjamin suffer would be enjoyable for him.

But it would upset Eléonore. Isaac clenched his jaw, he wasn't doing it for her, he was doing it because he wasn't a complete asshole.

"She's confused about her parent's death." He wondered if telling that to Benjamin was betraying Eléonore's confidence

Benjamin sat down again. "Confused?"

"I don't know. She thinks something is not right about their death. But I don't think you should worry about it."

Benjamin nodded to himself, muttering nonsense, "... fine... can't..."

"Eléonore's right, isn't she?" Benjamin's violent reaction and frustration made it clear that something was up.

"She doesn't know a lot," he answered vaguely.

Isaac snorted. "Trust me, she knows more than you think. Eléonore isn't stupid, I don't know why you thought you would get away with it." Benjamin glared at the locker in front of him.

Isaac, seeing an opportunity, spoke up. "Look, your guy's life isn't my business. I'm not going to demand what really happened or why haven't you told Eléonore, I honestly don't care. But I would suggest you stop being a complete asshole."

"Excuse me?" Benjamin narrowed his eyes at him dangerously.

Isaac gave him a half smile. "You're an asshole and it's pissing pretty much everybody around you, especially your sister. Have you ever considered instead of being a controlling asshole, you try to side with her? That would make things ten times better."

Benjamin shot him an irritated look. "Wow, really? I have not thought of that," he snapped.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Your sister loves you. It's obvious, if anything happened to you, she would die. But both of you are so similar that's why you clash. Not because you're different but because you're the same. It's not bad but it can be problematic."

"You're observant and you're reckless. An interesting combination." Benjamin stared at him, his eyes with an emotion Isaac couldn't place. "I really want to shoot you," he admitted.

"Because I'm right?" Isaac smiled smugly. The glare he got made him smile wider. "I want to rip your throat but neither of those things is happening, so..."

He stood up, looking around, trying to find something. "Why?" he asked, his back to Isaac.

Isaac frowned in confusion. "What do you mean why?"

"Why her? Why couldn't it be anybody else in this whole town? Why did you pick her, a hunter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Isaac denied.

"Yeah, you do." Benjamin turned around his eyes insistence. "I need to know. You might pretend that nothing is going on but there is. I'm an asshole and stubborn but not stupid. If you didn't learn a thing from what I said previously, is that teenagers lie. I didn't believe the bullshit lie that Scott gave to the police and sure as hell didn't believe the lie about that Eléonore gave me about Stiles being the guy that was at our apartment."

Isaac swallowed, knowing that if he said no, Benjamin would know he lied but if he admitted to the truth, he could possibly fall in Benjamin's trap. "What if I wasn't lying?"

"I might not be a werewolf but you are lying. I hate lying."

Isaac didn't have to tell him anything. But he felt like he should. "I don't know," he admitted.

"You don't know what?" Benjamin scoffed in disbelief.

Isaac shrugged. "I don't know. I'm a guy. She flirted with me. She's hot. She isn't expecting me to take her to a date. I like that." Those were the shallow reasons. He had thought about it before. There were other girls too. Like Lydia, even Erica, or that girl he sat next to in French. Maybe because she doesn't expect me to change. I don't expect her to change. She's fine with how I am, I'm fine who she is. I like that. I don't want to change, he thought.

"Seriously? That's why you like her?" Benjamin looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Are you offended by that answer?"

"...No, but I expected more," he admitted.

"Also like having sex with her," Isaac muttered to himself.

"What?" Benjamin hissed.

"I said I also like checking her out." Quickly, Benjamin grabbed him by the neck and punched his face. Wrestling, Isaac had a hard time from keeping Benjamin off him. He groaned when Benjamin slammed him against the lockers. He felt something wet go down his face "So what are you going to do now? Threaten to kill me I if I go near her?" challenged Isaac, he smirked.

Benjamin laughed, no humor in his laugh. "I don't like you. I actually hate you. And your Alpha and pretty much everything in this fucking town except the Argent's and my sister. And I hate that you are near my sister. All I want to do is shoot you but I can't cause we have a code and I don't break codes." Isaac wanted to stop him and say something but he just didn't know what to say. "As a hunter, I can't do anything but as her brother, I can do a lot. I'm warning you, that if anything happens to her, even to the point she's emotionally hurting, I'm going to kill you. And it will be painful. So if I were you, I would stay away from her because you're going to be the first person I blame. Even if it wasn't you."

"She can take care of herself," he reminded him. "You don't have to do that."

"Yeah I know she can but I like to threaten people. So we're clear?"

"Yeah," Isaac bit out, holding himself back from grabbing Benjamin and slamming him to the ground, smashing his head. It was an irrational response but that's all he wanted to do. He hated how much Benjamin cared about Eléonore, how much he worried about her. Why couldn't he not care about her, making everything easier for him? "Unless you're going to kill me, let go of me."

Benjamin stepped back, running his fingers through his hair. He glanced at the wall above him. "Class is going to start and I don't want to be late." He motioned for the door. "I'm not going to stab you." Isaac stayed in his place, not moving a muscle. Benjamin rolled his eyes. "I'll go first if you don't trust me."

"I don't."

"Glad we have something in common." Benjamin walked away, begrudgingly Isaac followed him. Benjamin fell back to walk beside him. Before they got out of the locker room, Benjamin stopped him.

"What now?" Isaac looked at him annoyed.

"Don't bother Eléonore with this conversation."

Isaac scoffed. "What? You think I'm going to go running to her like a little kid?"

Benjamin smirked. "Wouldn't be surprised."

"She's not my girlfriend," he snapped. "She doesn't need to know my business."

"Nice to know," Benjamin said flatly. "Shall we?"

He motioned them to continue walking. Isaac walked past him, smirking when he heard Benjamin sighed exasperatedly. It fell when Benjamin stepped to his side. Why was he still next to him? What else did he want from him?

"Is there something you want?" Isaac asked." Don't you have class?

"I want to talk to my sister," Benjamin shrugged. "By the way, you should clean up your dry blood."

Isaac glanced at him wearily, rubbing his face feeling something wet. He clenched his jaw, frustrated with everything. He would rather deal with the female Hartmann then the male one. At least with Eléonore, he could end up having sex. With Benjamin, the only thing he could do is punch him.

Isaac tensed when the first voice he heard was Eléonore's from far away. It was unclear what she was saying, he still had trouble specifying noises. He could hear them from a far distance, but most of the time they were muffled noises, like with Eléonore. As they got closer to their English class, he could hear that she was complaining.

"... what the fuck does she want me to be? A heartless bitch?"

"Maybe she's frustrated and that's why she's like that?" suggested Stiles. "She did seem tense last night."

"That doesn't mean she can act like a bitch."

"You caught her off guard."

"I was trying to help Lydia whose everybody seems to forgotten."

"I haven't."

"That's not what I mean. I ..."

From far away, he could see Eléonore, her face screwed up in irritation. He was disappointed it wasn't directed to Stiles. Isaac's lips quirked up at how nice she looked, despite the facial expression she wore. He wondered what did it mean when he smiled every time he saw her. He really should listen to Derek and stay away from him but know it was too late. He was already going to hell, might as well enjoy it.

Eléonore looking up, brightened up when she saw him... or Benjamin, Isaac wasn't sure. But then her eyes narrowed in suspicion when she saw both of them walking next to each other. She looked at each of them accusingly. Isaac could see Benjamin completely calm, at ease. Stiles who had been talking to Eléonore animatedly, stopped when he realized he had lost the attention. Following her gaze, his mouth fell open in disbelief at the two of them.

Both Isaac and Benjamin reaching them, stopped in front of them. The two seconds from stopping and going inside the classroom were the longest seconds Isaac has ever experience. A quick glance to Eléonore, who was watching him carefully, Isaac went inside the classroom, sitting down at his desk. He gripped his desk, closing his eyes, concentrating on Eléonore's voice.

"... with you?"

"Did you guys fight?" Stiles demanded. "Isaac had blood in his face."

"Shut up Stiles," snapped Eléonore.

"Nothing happened," Benjamin answered calmly.

"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna make Isaac tell me," she threatened.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Benjamin warned.

"Really? Well, watch me."

Isaac opened his eyes, watching the door as Eléonore stormed in with Stiles following her. He glanced back to his empty desk, hearing her walk to her desk that was right next to his.

"What the hell did Benjamin do?" Eléonore hissed, her body facing him. Isaac ignored her, continuing to glare at his desk. "Isaac? Did he do—?"

"None of your fucking business," he snapped. After that, Eléonore didn't speak. Out of the corner of her eye, she stared ahead, her face void of emotions. "Eléonore," he said more softly this time. "I'm sorry."

She ignored him, showing no signs of forgiveness. He sighed, rubbing his face, regretting everything. The class had already started, but he wasn't really paying attention, his mind more focused on everything that was happening to him. he frowned, thinking of the threats from Benjamin. He wouldn't shoot him, would he? Yes, he would, the realistic part of him thought. Would Eléonore be upset that he was shot, especially by her brother? Probably not, which bothered him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her take notes in her notebook, her hair falling, covering half her face. Eléonore was definitely mad at him. He shouldn't have snapped at her but he needed to prove to Benjamin he wouldn't run to Eléonore. She wasn't his girlfriend. He wasn't afraid of Benjamin. This is what Derek meant to be careful. If he got involved with one hunter, the others would come along.

What was the whole point of talking with Isaac was to threaten him? Isaac was missing something. Benjamin didn't come there to talk about Eléonore or his pack. He just wanted to talk. It was as if... he was trying to get to know him. Isaac gripped his jeans, refraining himself from slamming his desk with his fist. Benjamin was trying to seize him. Get to know his strengths and flaws.

How stupid was are you? Isaac berated himself.

It explained a lot everything. He had come to realize that hunters always had an ulterior motive. Even those that claimed they weren't, Allison and Eléonore. They were all the same, no matter what. In the middle of his thoughts, Isaac heard his name being called.

"Isaac Lahey with Stiles Stilinski."

"Wait... what?" He looked up in confusion, having no clue to what was going in the class. "What with Stiles?" Isaac glanced at Stiles, who didn't look exactly thrilled so whatever it was, it was bad.

"He's your partner you fucking asshole," Eléonore muttered, not looking up from her notebook.

"What?" Isaac should be happy that at least she spoke to him but he was busy hating his life. He groaned, not believing that his life couldn't get any worse. Isaac did not want to work with Stiles. He was completely annoying and every time he saw him, he wanted to punch him. He glared at the wall as the teacher continued listing name off, pairing them up.

"Eléonore Hartmann..." Isaac lifted his head, curious of who she would be working with. "... with Matt Daehler."

"What? Are you serious?" she exclaimed from beside him. "Him?"

Isaac saw Matt raised his hand to wave at her when she turned to look at him. Eléonore stared at him in disbelief, making Matt lower his hand slowly. Isaac looked away when she turned to glare at him for laughing at her. Isaac glanced wearily at Matt who had seemed oddly cheerily of working with Eléonore, who was as irritated like Isaac, with her partner. Isaac watched as Eléonore slammed her notebook shut in anger. Turning her to him, she scowled at him. He openly laughed, offering a half-hearted shrug.

You're an ass, she mouthed at him.

Yeah I know, he shrugged. Sorry.

Eléonore rolled her eyes, turned to face the board but her smile was evident, making him grin. She wasn't that mad at him and that made him feel a little better. His grin fell realizing he was becoming attached to her and looking back at her, how she stared in boredom at the board, Isaac knew that she wasn't. And he hated that.

* * *

**Heyyy... So what you think? I was really nervous posting this chapter for some reason, probably because it has been a really long time since the last update and I wish I could have updated sooner but I think that everybody understands that life, school (especially school) get in the way of writing, which sucks cause I love writing. I missed writing and I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter. And, I just want to say, that if you guys are getting annoyed or bored with Eléonore and Benjamin constant fighting, me too but I promise it won't be happening in each chapter.**

**I also made a Tumblr, specifically for my fanfics. So if you want to see some stuff about this story or my others, check it out. It's lovelygraceflower.**

**Like always, thank you so much for everything (faves, follows, reviews), those keep me going, they mean so much to know people are still interest in this story. I would love to hear reviews. And of course, if errors are found, I will go back to fix them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, just my OC's and any of my original ideas**


	21. You Make It Worse

**Chapter Twenty: You Make It Worse  
**

* * *

_"To y__ou, it's all a game, but all I do is analyze_

_Words that make me rot inside, t__o you it's all the same_

_I'm just a human sacrifice use me like a parasite_

_Can't keep you back, can't bring you in_

_Can't fade to black, can't let you win__..._

_You were supposed to make it easy_

_We were supposed to be a team..."_

**— You Make It Worse, Raleigh Ritchie**

* * *

When Eléonore had discovered that the project was simple enough that one of the partners could do the entire work by themselves, she had been immensely pleased. The project only required them to read a poem that they were given to chose and make a slideshow, analyzing what the author is trying to convey and present in front of the class. Most of their grade was based on the written part, the oral was just for the teacher's amusement, a way for the students to embarrass themselves.

She had it all planned out; she would do the entire project by herself and in the day they would present, Matt would simply just have to read off the slides. She could get them a great score—Eléonore had already read the poems the teacher offered—and then it would be over.

When they had to move to sit with their partner to chose the poem they would read, Eléonore told Matt that it wasn't necessary for them to spend time together and suggesting her idea. Eléonore was positive Matt would agree, she was basically handing him a perfect score. Unfortunately, Matt didn't agree with her idea. He wanted to work on the project _with_ her, not let her do all the work. He started going on about partnership and a truce and a peace offering.

"A white flag?" she repeated blankly, feeling frustrated. Why couldn't she get someone lazy, who would jump at the opportunity to not do anything?

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "A way for us to start over. I feel like we didn't have the best of impression the first time when we talked, which I take the blame, and I would really like to get along with you. I mean we're going to be partners."

"In a project," she added, to remind him that was the only types of partners they would ever be.

"Yeah, that. So, what about it? A truce?"

She looked at Mr. Jones, the teacher, in resentment. He said that there would be no switching partners, under no circumstances. She looked at Matt wearily, who was watching her intently. Pushing aside her annoyance, she nodded slowly. "Alright."

Matt perked up but wagged his finger. "Not yet."

"Why not? Just let's get over it."

"I thought we should have a symbol of surrender. Like an actual object that could be our truce."

"Like what?" Eléonore looked at him skeptically, already regretting the truce. Matt, who was making this a bigger deal than it should, pulled out something from his jean pocket. She peered at his plan and saw that it was a simple black pen.

"I already have a pen."

"No, it's our white flag," he corrected her, waving it in front of Eléonore's face, making her glared at him. "Our truce."

"A pen?" She looked at him, unimpressed at what he offered. "I think I'll pass."

"It's a really nice pen," he offered. "Look, I know it's weird the whole thing, working together and the truce, I can see it in your expression, but it's my way to make things better for us."

"That's never going to happen," she clarified. "But there has to be a compromise and at the moment I can't think of a better option than making you unable to participate in the project, so thanks...?"

Matt extended it to her and she gingerly took the pen from his hand, looking at with a mixture of disgust and disinterest. She looked around the classroom to see they weren't the only partners that didn't get along. Half of the classroom were either ignoring or arguing with each other.

"I really want for us to get along," Matt said, looking sincere.

"It would be awkward if we didn't get along," she agreed, making him grin. She offered him an awkward one, putting the effort. "But I do agree that at times I am, uh..."

"Difficult?" he suggested.

"I was going to say a bitch," she admitted without shame. Matt opened his mouth in surprised but nodded in mild agreement. The bell rang, signaling the end of their first period.

"By next class, you have to have your poem picked and know what you're going to do," Mr. Jones reminded the students as they left the classroom. "If you don't have one by then, you're going to fail. So, be smart."

"I have to go," Matt said, getting up from his seat and collecting his belonging. "But we can make arrangements. Your brother has my number, so we can talk later."

"Hold on. Wait, Matt—"

But he had already walked away, her words dying. Eléonore had the pen up, staring at it in confusion. When she went to put it away, Eléonore felt someone snatch it from her hand. Glaring, she scoffed when she saw it was Isaac, pocketing the peace symbol in his jeans.

"I needed a pen, thanks," he grinned.

"That was my—… asshole," Eléonore whispered. She could sense his smug grin as she watched him walk away._There goes Matt's stupid white flag. Does that mean the truce is over?_

She got up from her seat and collected her things, when Stiles stomped in front of her, wearing a look of frustration.

"I can't believe I got Isaac," he whined as they walked out of the classroom. "Why him? There's a lot of students, it had to be a small chance. Like one to a million."

"Actually there are about twenty students in this class, excluding yourself, and doing the math, there's—"

"Ugh, no." Stiles silence her with his hand. "Shut up with the math. I'm here so I can whine to you and you can comfort me, not lecture me. That's what friends are for, for them to complain about each other and offer some useless advice that I will not follow."

"Fine," she relented. "Let me try on people skills again... okay, I go it, at least it isn't Jackson, that's how I consoled myself with Matt."

"Ugh." Stiles made a face. "I don't know whose worse; Matt or Isaac?"

"Matt," she said automatically, not even thinking about it.

"Of course you like Lahey better." Stiles shook his head in disgust. "You had sex with him. If you had sex with Matt you would find him bearable."

Eléonore furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm really offended that's what you think of me."

"You know what I mean," Stiles amended. "I was joking."

"Sure you were." Stiles seemed to be under the impression that Eléonore was promiscuous and she wasn't going to correct him. It was none of his business of what she did. "Why don't you like them?" she asked, as she slowly headed to her next class that Stiles wasn't in. He seemed oblivious to where they were heading.

"I don't trust Matt, he has this evil vibe." Stiles shuddered.

"More like a creeper," she muttered.

"Same thing. All evil people are a creepers. Is that why you don't like Matt? Because he's a creep?"

"That and Benjamin likes him. And that's saying something. He doesn't like a lot of people. Including me, his sister."

"But he loves you," he pointed out.

"Your dad loves you, obviously, but does he like you? Especially right now?"

"Fine, fine," Stiles conceded. "Yeah but, you said it yourself if Benjamin likes him, doesn't it mean something good? I mean, that's kinda got to say something."

"No." She shook her head. "It means he's self-centered like me." Stiles looked at her in confusion, forcing her to elaborate. "The only person Benjamin likes is himself. If he likes someone it because they're like him. As in neurotic, anger problems, stresses about everything, and always has to be right. I already deal with one Benjamin, I do not want to deal with another one."

Stiles looked at her sympathetically. "My deepest condolences Eléonore."

"I'm impressed you know that word," she admitted, getting an offended look from his part. "That's why I don't like Matt. Why don't you like Isaac?"

"He's an asshole." Stiles shrugged.

"So am I and you still talk to me."

"Yeah, but you made out with me so we're good."

"The reason you don't like Isaac is because he hasn't kissed you?" Eléonore clarified, raising one eyebrow. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Breath the same air as me, look at my direction, threaten me, Lydia, and... hold on, he did do something to me. He threatened and hurt me, all because of _you_, you vixen."

"Me?" she spluttered, offended. "Why is it my fault he doesn't like you?"

"Because you couldn't keep it in your pants. Having sex with a werewolf, what were you thinking? You made everything worse. Do you have no idea how possessive werewolf's get? To the point where they try to strangle you and hit you with a beaker." He gave her a pointed look. "I'm lucky I'm still alive."

"It was a one-time thing," Eléonore lied. "No more sex."

"It better," he said sullenly. "You know, I've actually fantasized about stabbing Isaac with a stapler in his eye and then showing the stapler up—"

"No. Stop, I get it." Eléonore cringed at his graphic description. "No more. I don't need to hear what goes on in your twisted head."

"I hadn't even gotten to the good part."

"I don't need to know about what you want to do to him."

"Why not? I got to hear what you did to him," he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "First of all, I never said what I did to him. It was implied heavily. Second, of all, why are you fantasizing about Isaac,? That could be signs of confused sexuality, which I wouldn't blame you with all the attractive males in the school. Danny, Isaac, Scott, and grudgeful Matt and Jackson. And third of all, if you really hate him that much, why doesn't just one of you work on the project?"

"We are," Stiles nodded. "Both of us are doing it separately and then were putting it together. Surprisingly, it was Isaac's idea. Didn't think he could come up with good ideas. _And_ I'm _not_ confused about my sexuality, I like girls, period."

She sighed. "I wish I could do that with Matt. He actually wants to work together. Why? I have no idea. I practically begged him to let me do the entire project alone. Who wants to do a project?"

"Judging by the shirt you're wearing..." He eyed her cleavage, that didn't show much but still left them wondering. "I wouldn't blame him for wanting to see you."

"Stiles?"

"Hmm?" He was still looking down her shirt.

"Is Isaac smart?" she asked suddenly, making his head snap fast. He winced at the whiplash. "I mean... is he academically smart?"

Stiles scrunched up his face, thinking about. "Yeah... He's smart. He always got pretty decent grades, that I remember. He always tried to aim higher, getting extra credit, putting a lot of effort into his projects. If Isaac wasn't Isaac, he would have been a great partner. But unfortunately that isn't the case."

"Lucky you," Eléonore said dryly. A part of her wondered if his need to get good grades came from pleasing his abusive father.

"I bet you'd rather get Isaac as a partner," Stiles grinned. "You'd really drill him to work." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Did you see what I did there?"

"Oh wow, that's, ha, ha—" Eléonore punched his shoulder, making him yelp in pain. "Walk away."

"But I have another—"

"Walk away," she repeated. "Go to class. You're going to be late."

"Shit—fuck, I don't even have a class with you. But fine." Stiles sighed in frustration. "But... if you and Isaac would work together, Isaac's grades wouldn't be the only thing going up," he said quickly, stepping away to avoid getting smacked.

Not being able to help herself, she smirked. "And studying wouldn't be the only thing going down."

"Yep," Stiles grimaced. "I should have stopped when you told me. I definitely walked into that one."

"Then you should walk away."

He nodded and did as he was told. Eléonore tried to think of other options to get herself out of working with Matt. She looked around, realizing that Allison wasn't next to her. Now that she thought about it, she doesn't remember seeing her.

"Eléonore."

She exhaled in anger, recognizing the cheery voice. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to ask how your day has gone?" Jackson asked, going to her side. "Are you going that way, because I am."

She walked away from him, hoping to get rid of him. But unfortunately, he followed her, babbling to her.

"It's good to be back to school. Never thought I would say those words but hey, never say never. I saw your car today, that's a really nice car that you own. It's not nice like nice mine but close."

"Right, you drive a Lamborghini."

Jackson shot her an irritated look. "I drive a Porsche. _Porsche_." He pronounced the word to her face.

"Whatever it's still an asshole car, just like you." She gave him a saccharine smile.

"Hilarious just like having your brother drive you around, just like today. Don't you usually drive yourself? Are you grounded?" he asked mockingly. She glowered at him, refusing to give him the satisfaction. "I'm taking that as a yes. I did you a favor. I saved you from having a criminal record. Are you not going to talk? That's rude."

"Fuck you, Jackson," she snapped. "If you're here to mock me, get the hell out of here. Or else I'm going to break your leg and that fucking face of yours."

His teasing demeanor disappeared, showing his true colors. "Listen Eléonore," he spat her name. "I want you to tell McCall and Stilinski that they better leave me alone or else I will shed blood and it won't be a random person, it will be your guys."

"Are you serious?" she scoffed. "Do you hear yourself?"

"I'm sick and tired of getting involved with your shit. Tell McCall to knock it off or else it's going to be worse than a restraining order."

Her anger flared up in an instance. She shoved him, making him stumble. "I'm not going to be threatened by an asshole who drives a fucking Porsche and can't even turn into a fucking werewolf cause he's too fucked up."

Jackson glared at her and went to grab her arm. Pushing the line and already having enough of him, she kicked him, swiftly grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. She was going to hit his face with the foot when she felt someone yank her from Jackson harshly.

"What the fuck?" she snapped, away trying to pull away from them in vain. Twisting her body to see the culprit, Eléonore was thrown off when she saw that it was Boyd.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Boyd growled. He made them stop walking and still with a tight grip on her arm.

"He threatened Scott," she argued. "He was going to kill Scott."

"He said that?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, no, not those words but he wasn't talking about suing that's for sure."

Boyd glowered at her. "Next time don't do anything," he warned her, his hand gripping tightly her shoulder.

"Excuse me? I was—"

"Stop being stupid. You're going to get us caught." She opened her mouth to snap at him but he wouldn't let her talk. "Do you even think when you do things? How it affects everybody? You're so reckless. Don't ever do that." He let her go with a jerk and walked away.

"You know I saved your life," she called out, making him stop. "I could have turned you into the hunters. But I didn't. You should be grateful, instead of manhandling me."

Boyd turned around and stomped towards her. He towered over her, glaring her with utter despise. "I don't owe you anything."

"I never said you did but you should start realizing that I'm trying to help."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm not," she said. "I simply don't get why you hate me. I haven't done anything."_ Yet_.

"Leave us alone. I don't want you near my pack, they're my friends. I don't want to see them get killed because of you."

"By then you mean Isaac," she clarified for him. "I'm not forcing Isaac into doing anything. He's a big boy."

"You don't get it," Boyd scoffed in disbelief. "Isaac isn't thinking straight. You're what Isaac wants; someone who pays attention to him. He craves for someone to want him. You are giving him what he wants but not what he needs."

"What do you want me to do? I can't make him go away."

"Stay away from him," he repeated. "You're a disease. You're slowly destroying without him knowing and then one day you'll finish him off and move on to your next victim."

'"You bitter asshole," Eléonore said but felt her insides twist in displeasure. "You made me late to class."

He smirked, hearing her heart falter. Without a word, he left her alone, feeling a wave of confusion. Closing her eyes, she shook the feeling of her. She wasn't doing anything wrong, she told herself. Boyd simply had a grudge towards hunters, despite none of them doing anything to him directly. Taking a deep breath and straightening her clothes, she marched to her next class, prepared to get scolded by her teacher.

But no matter what she told herself, Eléonore anxiously dug her nails on her thigh, a clear sign that she was stressed but denied the feeling. Not a word that the teacher said went through her. Her mind was blank, making her happy when the class ended. She had a free period and hoped to take a nap to forget what everything was happening around her. When she stepped out of the classroom, she was surprised when Allison appeared to her side. They hadn't talked all morning.

"Want to go to the library?" Allison suggested.

"No thanks," she declined, her attention on her bag, rifling through it. "I'm going to the bathroom and after that, I'm going to take a nap in an empty classroom. Haven't slept for a few days."

"No, let's go to the library," she insisted.

Her tone was what made Eléonore looked up, frowning in bewilderment. She saw insistence in Allison's eyes, making her agree reluctantly. "Uh, sure?"

"Okay, so I don't know if Stiles mentioned about me calling him and Scott yesterday after you left," Allison started when they started walking.

"Briefly. He didn't say about what you talked about."

"Well, we talked about what the bestiary said and we found out a lot of things."

"Like what?"

Allison filled her in on the conversation that she had with Scott and Stiles when Eléonore was heading to the station. They discussed what they thought about Jackson remembering who was controlling. Eléonore had lost interest in the same conversation they kept having. She was more interest to how Allison dealt with Lydia's questioning. The moment Eléonore asked Allison, she saw a pained expression flashed her face.

"Not good?" she guessed.

"Not bad but still bad," Allison said hastily.

"What did you tell her?" Eléonore looked at her skeptically.

"Let's just leave it that I handled it."

"Did Lydia really believe whatever you told her? You're not a good liar."

Allison sighed in frustration. "Look, I'll tell you everything when we reach Stiles and Scott. I don't want to repeat myself again. I'm just exhausted."

"We're meeting with Scott and Stiles?"

Allison gave her a nod and didn't elaborate anymore. They walked in silence to the library, when they reached it, Allison looked around the place to located the camera that it was placed. With a head jerk, Eléonore followed her into one of the shelf's that was out of the camera views. Allison motioned her to grab a book. Shooting her a questioning glance, she scanned the shelf for a book that caught her attention. Eléonore could hear Allison sigh impatiently beside her and grabbed a random book for her, shoving it in her hands.

"I don't like this book."

"You're picky."

Eléonore jumped away from the shelf, taken back by the voice. "Stiles?" She moved a book and from the other side, she could see Scott and Stiles peering through space.

"Hi, Eléonore." He waved at her, and Scott did the same thing. She waved at them, unsure of what was going on.

"So now are you going to tell me why were here?" she finally asked Allison.

"The bestiary." She pulled out a folder from her bag and slipped it through the hole to Scott and Stiles. "It's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me, she was very confused."

"Lydia?" Stiles frowned. "I thought Eléonore was going to translate it? What happened?"

"She was but then she got the bright idea to let Lydia do it." Eléonore ignored her pointed look.

"She had to ask a lot of questions. What'd you tell her?" Scott asked.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Allison scoffed, amused at the silly excuse.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Stiles said seriously.

Allison blinked, not sure what to say. "O-oh. Great."

"Seriously?" Eléonore asked curiously. "That's a thing?"

Stiles shrugged. "It's actually fun, not that you know what's fun."

"I'm fun," she said defensively.

"No you're not," Stiles and Allison disagreed. Eléonore glowered at them. She looked at Scott expectantly who avoided her gaze.

"Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked, changing the topic quickly.

Allison shook her head. "Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers."

"Yes!" Stiles silently cheered.

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance," Allison started.

"Great way to start a story."

"... there's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village—"

"All right, see?" Stiles said excitedly. "So maybe it's not all that bad."

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to," Eléonore informed him, reading the papers.

Stiles grimaced. "All bad, all very, very bad."

"How do you know this?" Scott asked.

"I know a lot of things," she answered vaguely.

"She's reading it backward," Allison said impatiently and continued. "Here's the thing, though, the kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be—"

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it," Scott finished for her.

"Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself."

Eléonore looked at Stiles thoroughly unimpressed. "Not helping Stiles."

"Yeah well, Jackson killing people isn't helping either. He should join you in your next therapy session, it seemed to help you. You're now capable of feeling. Why can't it help him?"

"Because that would take him to a psychiatric ward."

Allison glared at them, silencing them. "What if—It has something to do with his parents?" she suggested. "His real parents."

"Real parents?" Eléonore looked at them in confusion.

"Jackson's adopted," Stiles explained.

"Seriously?" Her eyes widened in surprise and then understanding. "That... actually explains a lot. Like a _lot_. I understand him now."

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might," Stiles suggested. "We can go ask her."

"What if she doesn't know anything?"

"Jackson would know," Eléonore thought out loud.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so—I'll talk to him myself," volunteered Allison.

"What about Eléonore? She doesn't have a restraining order. Why doesn't she talk to him?"

"Thanks for worrying about me Scott," Eléonore said sarcastically. "It touches my cold heart."

"If Eléonore goes and talks to him," Allison tried to reason. "She'll probably get an arrested for murder and then she won't be any help to anyone."

"Unless we decide to visit her in jail, which I won't by the way. Prison isn't my scene."

"It's true, I have little self-control nowadays," Eléonore agreed, ignoring Stiles unnecessary comment. "I have him on my list."

"Hold on, you have a list?" Stiles demanded. "Am I on your list?"

"Of course not," she said. He nodded, at eased with that reassurance.

"It's settled, I'll talk to him," Allison concluded. "And no arguing."

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked, making her smile.

"You have a makeup exam, remember?" Allison told Scott, who groaned and let his head fall to his chest.

"Sucks for you," Eléonore whispered haughtily, making Stiles snort.

Allison slid her hand across a lower shelf, taking Scott's hand and squeezing it gently. "Promise me."

Scott nodded reluctantly. "But if he does anything, you run the other way."

"I can take care of myself."

"Don't worry Scott," Eléonore assured him. "My brother taught her some moves. She can handle a whiny Jackson. Or if that fails, there's always the classic but useful, hit in the balls."

Scott wasn't comforted by her words. "Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything..."

"Like?"

"Anything... Weird or bizarre—anything..."

Stiles pushed him aside, sticking his head right through the shelf until his face was sticking out in front of the girls. "Anything evil!"

She glared at him and shoved him back. Eléonore snorted as he cried out. "Ah—Ow!"

"I'll talk to you guys later." She gave them a small smile and turned around, walking back the way Eléonore and her came and disappeared into the hall.

"Eléonore?"

"Yes?" She shifted her body towards them.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble," Scott apologized sincerely. "Benjamin is probably really mad."

"He's always mad," Stiles said in annoyance. "It's nothing new. I'm surprised he let you out of the house. How much trouble are you in? I'm probably never going to leave the house until my dad decides to kill me."

"I'm obviously grounded, no phone, no driving, no being near you two. He says that if he sees me near you guys, he will kill you two to make a point."

"Are you—fucking kidding me?! I was talking to you earlier! Benjamin saw us! Is he going to kill me?!" Stiles demanded.

She smiled innocently. "He did see you didn't he? Maybe you should go away if you want to live."

"Ugh, I can't believe this," Stiles muttered, leaving them Scott and Eleonore, not waiting for them. He kept looking over his shoulder in a paranoia as he exited the library. Scott peeked his head through, smiling slightly.

"Did he actually say that?"

"No, he only said I would get grounded more. If he wanted you dead, he would have done that a long time ago." Scott looked uncomfortable at how casually she said it. "What did your mom say?"

"Um, no Stiles," he admitted.

"No Stiles?" She scoffed. "Are you serious? Are you two that co-dependent that, being apart from each other is a punishment?"

"Well, kind of but it was going to be no TV but ours is broken so she settled with no Stiles. I think he was more upset about the punishment than me."

"Ugh, thank God that's not me and Allison," she smiled. "Maybe, your punishment would be lifted if you do well in the test."

"Yeah, maybe if..." Scott nodded slowly. "The test... that I'm taking... of..."

"You have no idea what test you're taking right?"

"No idea." He hit his head against the shelf. "Which is not a good thing."

He looked so pathetic, she decided to take pity on him. "Chemistry. Lunch. Harris room."

"How do you know more about what tests that am taking than me?"

"I know a lot of things."

"You are a lifesaver." Scott grinned. "If I missed the test, my mom would have killed me. You just save me life."

"Did you know I love being complimented? My brother believes that I have NPD or sociopathic tendencies. I probably only have a sociopath."

"Not sure what NPD is but you're still amazing."

"And the ego keeps growing. I swear to God it's not good to be like this but it feels so good." She grinned widely.

"Well, you being amazing and wonderful, do you by any chance remember any of the questions?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Scott but no. Harris probably changed the questions, to avoid cheating. Like right now. This is cheating."

"I'm going to fail the test," he groaned.

Eléonore reached over the shelf and patted his arm in a comforting manner. "Don't forget to put your name, it's at least twenty-five percent."

Scott nodded glumly and then told her that he had to go and try to prepare for the test, hoping to at least get a seventy percent. Wishing him luck and reminding him to put his name, Scott left her alone in the library. She put the book back to the shelf, grumbling at how ugly the cover was and looked around. The place was mostly empty, only a few students studying, whether pretending or actually, sleeping or talking quietly to their friends.

Eléonore checked her phone and saw that she only had fifteen minutes left of her free period. Deciding to join the other sleeping students, she went to an empty table, placing her bag on it and sat down. Eléonore closed her eyes and tried to get some rest before her next class.

* * *

Isaac had come to realize he was a fucking idiot. The first thing Derek tells them and it's the opposite he does. With everything going in his life, he had completely forgotten what Derek had told them. He could hear from outside the library, Eléonore and Scott talking casually about school. He had seen Stiles walk away quickly from the library and went to see what he had been doing when he heard Eléonore laugh, affirming his suspicion.

"What were you doing?"

He straightened up quickly, stepping back and saw his pack mates walk up to him. Boyd looked at him suspiciously. "What am I—? Nothing."

"I didn't take you as a stalker," Erica grinned. Boyd looked at her annoyed, Isaac feeling the same way.

"What do you want, Erica? Don't you have someone to seduce? Or did it fail, which is really unfortunate for you because that's supposedly your only useful talent."

Erica gave him a sour look. "Why bother? You already have Eléonore in the very, very good side judging how you still smell like here." Seeing Isaac's expression, she narrowed her eyes accusingly. "What did you do?"

"Me? What makes you think it was me?"

"Because you're a dumbass," she hissed. "God, Isaac. The first think Derek tells us and you fuck up."

"It's not my fault her psychotic brother threatened me and attacked me. You expect me to be in a good mood?"

"He attacked you?" demanded Boyd. "When?"

"After practice. And he threatened me, don't freak out. We talked first and, obviously, it didn't end well."

"And what does your talk with him have to do with Eléonore?"

"I was irritated and I snapped at her."

Erica sighed impatiently. "Look just get Eléonore on her good side. We're screwed if we don't."

"I didn't do anything," he protested. "She just took it personally."

"She's a _girl,_ Isaac. Everything is personal." With one last glare, Erica turned her heel and walked away from them.

"Thanks, Erica for waiting for me, especially since I have a class with you," Isaac called out. Boyd watch him cautiously, making Isaac stop. "What?"

"Do you like her?" he asked carefully, measuring Isaac's reaction.

"No." Isaac snorted, shaking his head in amusement. "She irritates me and I don't like the whole leopard thing she's got going."

Boyd rolled his eyes. "No, you idiot. I know you don't like Erica."

"Then what the hell—oh." He looked down, shoving his hands in his jackets. "Why do ask?"

"I don't like her." Isaac scoffed, already knowing what Boyd was going to say. "No, let me explain, you do realize that she isn't like any other girl. Not because she's a hunter but because she doesn't care about people. She only thinks about what is right for her and not for others."

"I know, I know that she lacks in a lot of things but, Boyd, you're my friend but what I do with her is no one's business. If I want to spend with her, then I will," Isaac said forcefully. "I'm sick and tired of hearing about what could go wrong. Don't they think that I don't know? I know what can happen, I'm not stupid."

"So you've thought about everything?"

"Not everything but a lot can happen and I don't care because I want to find out," Isaac said. They were in the middle of the hallway and the by passers would look at them, curious at what they were arguing about.

"What if you fall in love with her? Have you thought about that?"

He clenched his jaw and begrudgingly admitted, "Yeah, I've thought about it. Not a lot but I thought about it."

"And?" demanded Boyd.

"I don't know. I don't think it's going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because... it's not gonna happen," he said, not being able to come up with a better excuse. "I know it's not because it's..."

The bell rang, making their conversation end on a bitter note. Giving Boyd a hard look, Isaac went to his next class. When he got in he saw that Eléonore was in her seat. She was writing down furiously, her attention engrossed in the notebook. Not even when he sat next to her, did she look up. He didn't say anything to her, not caring, he took out his binder and pulled out a worksheet. He exhaled at his homework, that was due in less than an hour. What was he going to do?

He waited for Harris to start talking, allowing him to do his homework. He could hear Harris in the background droning about molecules or something like that. He didn't care, as long as he stayed as far away from him.

"You know this is Chemistry? Not French?" Eléonore whispered, leaning into him.

"Yeah..." He nodded distractedly, guessing another word. "But I need to do my homework. So… leave me alone."

He could feel her staring at him as he filled out the questions. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember how to say banana in French. Shaking his head, he decided to use apple.

"That's wrong." She pointed to a sentence he wrote, making him sigh in exasperation.

"Yes, I am aware that it's wrong, probably not being an actual word, but I don't care. This stupid assignment needs to get finished by this period and I will finish it, whether it's wrong or not."

"I didn't take you as the type to leave homework for the last minute. I was told that you are a good student."

"Well, I have been busy lately," he said. Isaac was lucky that he even had an opportunity to sleep, every hour he had something to do that either was related to the werewolf's, hunters, or lacrosse. School barely was on his top priority list. "Wait… who told you I was a good student? Did you ask about me?"

Eléonore hummed but didn't offer further explanation, instead, she pointed to another mistake. "That's wrong too."

"Shut up, Eléonore. I get it, you know more than me but shut up."

She smirked and snatched his homework, shoving it under her notebook. He reached over to grab it from her but she moved it out of his grasp. Isaac wanted to get up and get it but he could see Harris looking over their direction dangerously.

"I need that," he hissed. "French is my next class."

"I know," she said in a condescending tone, making Isaac rub his temple in frustration. "Judging by your _poorly _written homework that is supposed to be French. Which is very insulting for me, a native speaker who was born and raised in that country where the language is spoken. I feel like you're doing this on purpose."

"Give it to me or I'm going to rip your hand," he threatened.

"Il est amusant lorsque vous essayez d'être difficile," she whispered in amusement.

"I'm pretty sure you just insulted me which motivates me to follow through my insult." Her grin grew wider as he grew uneasy. "Seriously, what did you say?"

"You're not going to French," she decided for him. "So don't worry about the homework."

"What do you mean I'm not going to French? I have it next period. Of course, I'm going."

"Do you have an important test? Or in the class project due today?"

"No…"

She smiled in satisfaction. "We're ditching."

"We?" Isaac repeated in confusion. "What do you mean by we?"

"Yes, _we_, as in you and I. The consistency of two or more people together—..."

"I know what it means," he snapped. "But why the two of us?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, it actually. is You were just angry with me in the morning and now you want to spend time with me?" Isaac narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what her intentions were.

"I'm not a grudgeful person," she shrugged. "I forgive, sometimes, but not forget."

He snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah. I don't believe that. Like I don't believe you're not up to something murderous."

"You're a paranoid idiot."

"I _know_ that this is a way to lure me and kill me just because I snapped at you."

"Whatever. Join me or not, I don't care, I'm still ditching after this class."

She went back to her worksheet, staring at in boredom. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at his notebook that was blank. He grabbed his pencil quickly, pretending to jot down notes as Harris passed their desk. Isaac winced when he felt something sharp hit the back of his head. Turning around, he saw Erica glaring at him.

"_Go_," she hissed under hear breath. "_Fix it. Now._"

She jabbed to Eléonore and threw her eraser at him, hitting his face. Isaac glowered at her and turned around. He felt something hard, like a pen, hit the back of his head. He clenched his jaw and gripped his pen tightly, trying to stop himself from snapping.

"Where are we going?" he whispered to Eléonore seconds later. She turned to him, pushing her hair to the side, giving him a smile.

"You'll see."

* * *

Isaac had never been the type of student to ditch. He made the mistake to do it once and he paid the price when he got home, his dad waited for him. The school had called his dad, reporting he didn't show up for the fourth period. He was still hesitant of ditching, the memory of his dad throwing a chair to him in the back of his head, but Isaac told himself that his dad was dead, he wouldn't do anything to him. He was dead.

Ignoring his unnecessary fear, after chemistry ended, they had walked out of the school, leaving their backpacks in their lockers. Because, apparently, Eléonore was grounded, they had to walk to their destination.

"Come on, Isaac, it's not that hard."

"I don't want to do it," he refused stubbornly.

"It's easy. I can do it."

"Says the girl born in France," he grumbled but she hears him.

"My first language wasn't French, it was actually English. My parents had to compromise."

"Amazing."

To waste time, she tried to teach him French. They hadn't done much processes, only with Isaac sighing in frustration and Eléonore bossing him around. Nothing different from their usual interactions.

She looked behind her shoulder, giving him a grin. She was leading them to a destination. It never escaped his attention how Eléonore carried herself. With an aura of arrogance. Eléonore never hid the fact that she knew more than everybody. She was proud and liked to remind people that she was superior to them. He wondered what made her like that?

"Isaac."

"Huh?" He had spaced out, deep in thought, not realizing she had been calling his name.

"It's one word. One simple word. _Étrange_."

"You're entra-ge," Isaac muttered bitterly, making her laugh.

_She's giving a fucking headache,_ he internally sighed, frustrated at her change of moods.

"Étonnant," she pronounced another word. "Hint, it's a noun and an emotion."

"I have an emotion, it's called rage."

"Look at that, rage also happens to be a noun. Did you know rage in French is also spelled like in English, except it's pronounced differently. _Rage._"

"Is this all we're going to do?" he sighed. "Say words in another language? What's the whole fucking point of ditching school if I'm going to be quizzed?"

"Of course not," she chirped, making him narrow his eyes suspiciously. "We're also going to, um, 'la baise,' to put it in words you can translate if you want."

"Fuck you," he muttered, disgruntled.

"That's what I hope." She smirked over her shoulder.

"You know, your chirpy mood is making me believe that you're leading me to my death," he commented dryly. "I don't trust people who are taking me to the forest and are very happy. Especially if someone like you is happy."

"No, I don't have a murder planned," she said lightly but she had tensed at the comment. He relaxed when he heard her steady heart beat steadily, a sign that she was telling the truth but it didn't explain her stance.

"Where are we going?" he asked again. "What's the place?"

"La maison incendiée," she responded in fluent French.

"La...? Maison...?" Isaac groaned in frustration. "Maison is mansion, right? And incende... incende is f-fire? Right? Mansion on fire," he said hesitantly. "We're going to the Hale's house?"

"Yes." She grinned, stopping to wait for him to catch up to her. "And maison is house, actually. And you said incendiée wrong."

He rolled his eyes, stopping in front of her. "Don't I get credit for guessing correctly?"

She gave him a small smile. "I suppose you do. Bon travail."

He looked at her in exasperation. "What does—?"

She pressed her lips to his, silencing him. He kissed her back, enjoying the moment. When she pulled back, she whispered, "Good job."

"Bon traval," he repeated in a monotone, just like he did in class when Ms. Morell would make them say out loud new words.

Eléonore rolled her eyes at his mispronunciation. "I'm not even bothering to correct you."

"Fine."

He grinned when he saw her huff in frustration, seconds later. "Actually I am. It's going to drive me insane if I don't tell you what you did wrong. Its étrange and incendiée. It's not that hard to pronounce, I learned those words when I could barely walk."

"Have you ever noticed that you're really arrogant? Because you are. And it's annoying. It makes me want to bite you and not the good way."

She shrugged, not apologetic. "Growing up with parents who never once said 'Great job sweetie for learning another fucking language' or 'I'm proud of you Ellie for winning the writing contest'. Instead, I got only said 'you could have done better' or, my father's favorite, 'Benjamin already did that' so it kinda forced me to count on myself to applaud on my amazing achievements. It comes off as conceited or self-centered but if I don't compliment myself who will?"

Isaac saw her eyes harden when she mentioned her parents. Hearing why she was like that—arrogant, boosting her ego— made sense. It was her way to comfort herself. So it's her parents that made her that way. Figures.

"Well, you're too smart for your own good." Isaac gave her a roguish grin.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I guess it is," he agreed.

She gave him a half smiled and pushed him slightly as they continued walking. She continued saying random words that he didn't bother understanding anymore. He started recognizing where they were heading but didn't comment on it. When they entered the forest, they had to slow down, for Eléonore was wearing high heels and stopped to take them off.

"Why are we here?" he asked when they finally stopped in front of the ashen house. "Out of everywhere why here?"

It was strange that the Hale house had become one of Beacon Hills main attractions when it used to be a normal house like the others. Everybody had seen it at one point, so it wasn't surprising that Eléonore wanted to go.

The first time Isaac saw the house was when he was five and his brother, Camden had taken him at his insistence. Camden, deciding to play a prank on him, hid and when Isaac passed him, pulled him into the house. He ran all the way home, crying to his mom about what Camden had done. Both got grounded that day for sneaking off to the forest without her permission. It was the last time he had gone to the house until he was a teenager.

"I wanted to check it out." She took small steps towards the house, examined it with curiosity.

"You've never been here before?"

"No I have but I was too busy getting kidnapped the first time and having the crap beaten out of me next time I was here," she answered, going to the porch and opening the door. "I didn't get to look too closely."

"Should I ask about the kidnapping or the beating crap? That sounds like abuse, and I know. My dad beat the crap out of me all the time." He walked up to the porch and followed her inside the house. He sat on the steps as she looked around.

"It's okay. Hunters do that, don't worry. They also," she added, slightly bitter, "leave us alone with a stranger, a male in his sexual prime, you've never met before, and not worry about being raped by them."

"What?" He looked at her in alarm. "Hold on. Where you—?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "Although I'm thinking why we would do that? I'm not sure, to be honest. It's just a way we were thought. Chris was doing it to teach Allison how she could die and my brother was just punishing me."

"For what?"

"For tipping off Allison about the hunters."

"Was it worth it at least?" Isaac smiled a little.

She looked amused, her smile saying that she knew something he didn't. "Well, looking at you and remembering last night, I'll say it kinda was."

"Wait..." His eyes widening, realizing what she was saying. "Are you talking about the night in the station?"

She nodded. "What else would I be talking about?"

"Hold on..." He stopped, holding his finger up. "What do you mean—it kinda was? Was it—...?"

"Unsatisfactory? No. Pleasant? Absolutely. That's why we did it more than once."

"You're an incentive bitch."

"I am aware and I accept it." She went to him and sat down in the spot next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eléonore observing the house from where she sat. She looked at him and, impulsively, he grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely, not giving her time to breath. She kissed him back hesitantly in the beginning but slowly kissed him back. In the end, he pulled away first.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked curiously.

"Are you really asking me right now?" she sighed, resting her head on the rail.

"I'm curious."

Eléonore looked at him in confusion. Hesitantly she answered, "Of course I've had. Just like everybody else."

"Then how come you've never had sex before?"

Her eyes widened a fraction, understanding where he was heading. "They—... They just weren't what I wanted."

"And I was?" He tried to keep a straight face, trying to not show how smug he felt. Although it wouldn't have mattered, Eléonore wasn't looking at him.

"... yes. In a way, you were," she said distractedly.

He wanted her to say more but he knew that was all she was going to get on the subject. He decided to settle for the next best thing. "Tell me about your last boyfriend."

"Seriously?" He nodded, making her look at him strangely. "Why do you want to know all those things? They don't really matter."

"I can't see you in a relationship." Still seeing her reluctance, he pleaded, "Just humor me. I'm curious."

She gave him a dirty look. "Alright then. I've had two, but only one was a serious boyfriend. Grégoire, that was his name."

He snorted, making her give him a warning look. "Seriously? What is it with the French names?" he asked, his eyes shining in amusement. "So formal and made longer."

"We have nice names," she said defensively. "I have a very nice name. It means shining light, I brought happiness to my mother. My brother has a nice name too."

"Right." He nodded seriously. "Benny Hartmann. Wonderful name."

She punched his shoulder that he didn't even feel. "You're the one to talk, you are aware that the name of Isaac is often used on dogs. I knew a dog named Isaac and had your hair."

"Alright I get it," he said, throwing her a dirty look. "Continue."

Giving him one last glared, she went back to her story. "Like I was saying, Grégoire, or Greg as they called him, was nice. Very nice. Not bad looking. Tall, brown hair, brown eyes. I liked his eyes, they were very pretty."

"What does that have to do with the story?" Isaac interrupted.

She shot him a knowing smirk. "I meet him in school. I didn't pay attention to him that much, I kinda liked someone else, but he grew on me. We were together for about a six months. I never introduced him to my parents. Benjamin didn't even know about him."

"Your control freak of a brother didn't know?"

"Things were different back then, me, him, our lives. We had a better relationship. Fought less and plotted more."

"What did you do with _Grégoire_?" Isaac said his name is if it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Just like every relationship, either we break up or stay together forever. I dumped him when I found out that he was with me because he was just betting his friends that he could fuck the Hartmann girl." She didn't sound resentful, just stated the facts. Isaac wondered how she really felt inside, was she hurting at the reminder or felt indifferent like in the outside? He would be full of rage at being used but that was him, Eléonore was a different story.

"What happened then?"

"I didn't do anything. My mom, she told one time, that women shouldn't make people suffer in this life, that when they die God was going to make them suffer in hell. And, at the time, I agreed with her."

Isaac frowned, feeling a strange mixture of emotions. He was learning a lot about her and this was the first time she had ever talked about her mother. "You're religious?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, but I've sort of drifted from it lately. My mom was the one who pushed us to religion. My dad thought it was a myth. They fought a lot because of that. It was actually quite hilarious."

"Don't you think it's ironic that your mom said that about suffering and God when she killed people for a living? And your dad thought it was a myth? Your parents were strange."

"Oh yeah, you should hear about other things they did."

"I don't want to hear about your parents," Isaac said, feeling uncomfortable. "Prefer to talk about that asshole, that made you not have."

"He just made me realize that none of the guys from my school were worth having sex. But it didn't stop me from doing other stuff, but not from school. Got them from other places."

Isaac nodded curtly. "Did you love him?" he asked curiously.

"No," she answered immediately, confident of her answer. "But I cared enough to feel betrayal and to mope around a few days," she admitted.

"Does Benjamin know?"

"Well... he is here and not in prison. So..." He frowned, not getting her answer, making her elaborate. "France may be very liberal in many things but murder is still a crime."

"So he doesn't know?"

"God no." She shuddered, her reaction made him smile. "He would have killed him and then he would have lectured me an 'I told you so and what did I tell you and blah, blah.' I'd rather deal with the emotional pain than my brother's lectures."

"You didn't tell anyone else about him?

"Besides you, I told Allison, and then I told my mom." She smiled fondly. "She hugged me and it was nice. That day I could count on her."

"That's nice but that experience should have made you not trust any guy, but you still had sex with me. Why'd you have sex with me? How did you know I wasn't doing that same thing, which I'm not by the way," he clarified.

She was silent for a while, her face void of emotions. He wondered what was going inside her head. In his head, it was a simple question but in hers, apparently, it was a complicated question.

"So I can get over my curiosity of you," she finally said.

At times like this Isaac hated how brutally honest she was. "But I'm still here," he pointed out.

She nodded slowly. "That you are."

"So... you're not over me?"

She grimaced. "I know what you think. One second I'm all over you and the next I don't want you near me. I can't make up my mind and it's hard. It's not easy for me, And I don't mean it as in 'Oh, I don't want to reveal too much because it will make me emotional vulnerable and therefore I will become attached.' It's more like 'I can't because I don't have the same emotional attachment as other people because my parents wanted me to be emotionally strong and I'm slowly understanding what I feel and to what I know.'"

"That's not answering my question."

"Maybe because I don't have an answer for anything."

"I thought you knew everything?"

"I don't," she admitted. "I know a lot about books and hunting and how to fight, but not of emotions. I'm still am rusty."

They fell silent and continued watching the place. Eléonore was the one actually looking, he was just observing her.

"I can't believe Kate did this," she muttered, looking at him. He quickly averted his eyes to a wall.

"Kate? You mean Kate Argent? The arsonist who killed all those people?"

"Yes and she didn't kill all of those people, it was a Hale. She only burned down the house. "

"The funeral that was held for her, did you attend it?"

"Yes, I did. That was my first day in Beacon Hills. What a great way to start?"

"I was there too, with my dad," Isaac told her. "We could have met."

"We could have, I wonder if that would have changed things."

"Maybe." The reason he became a werewolf was more than being strong, it was to have something. If he had something, a girlfriend or even a friend, he would have rethought the whole werewolf thing. He would still be human and maybe his father would still be alive. "I'm glad we didn't though."

"Why?"

"I had a nasty bruise on my face and I didn't want anyone to see me," he said quietly.

"Your dad gave it to you." It wasn't a question, she stated it, already knowing.

Isaac gave her a terse nod. "He gave it to me because I didn't clean the shed where we placed the shovels. It wasn't my fault it was dirty. He was the one who made it a mess but of course, he didn't make mistakes. Only I did and I had to pay for them." Isaac laughed bitterly. "God I hated him so much that day. He embarrassed me in front of the Sheriff and then forced me to work the night shift again."

"Thank God he's dead," she offered.

"Yeah, thank God. One less problem."

She cleared her throat, making him look at her curiously. "It's basic knowledge that when one person shares something intimate, the other has to share something equally intimate."

He sighed. "And what is the point of that?"

"I always knew that Kate was intense, that's one thing I liked about her. She was affectionate but tough, I wanted to be like that. My mom wasn't really that affectionate. Not because she didn't want to but because she had problems. Kate kinda gave what she couldn't." Isaac watched her hand clenched on her skirt tightly.

"Eléonore, you don't have to—"

"One year." She ignored him and continued talking. "She lived with us because she wanted to hunt in another country, for the adventure. I was thrilled because I considered her my friend. That summer, she trained me. Drilling about how to manipulate werewolves and how to hit them in their spot, it was... well, intense. But I never knew what she did to the Hales or how she felt about werewolves. When I found out about everything... it was hard, to say the least."

"I didn't know—"

"That I knew her? Or saw her as a role model? Or how ashamed I felt when I found out of all the horrible things she did to the werewolves? Or how much I realized that I hated hunting? Yeah, me neither."

"You admired her? I thought you didn't like hunting." Isaac looked at her in uncertainty.

"It wasn't always like that," she said. "I never was a diehard aficionado like Benjamin but I did my part well. About a year ago was when I started realizing it wasn't all that great. "

"Because of Kate?"

"When I found out it was Kate that killed the Hales in that fire, it made me realize how fucking crazy hunters were and didn't have a humanity. I didn't want that. I mean, look at me, I have no sympathy, I am rude and a straight up bitch and my coping mechanism is to have an inflated ego." She waved her hands around crazily, showing her frustration. "And it's all because I was being forced to become the perfect hunter."

"You aren't like Kate," he said stubbornly.

"You don't know me well enough to make that assumption," she reminded him. "I am like her in some way but not in the hunting."

"Then why does it bother you? You don't care what people think, don't let her ruin you."

"It bothers me because you know who is like her? Benjamin. He has the same hatred towards them and same beliefs of hunting and honor before blood and stuff like that. I don't want him to get killed. He's the only family I have." He voice broke in the end, looking away.

"Eléonore," he started, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook him off and stood up. She paced around, trying to compose herself. When she looked at him, her entire facial expression changed from scared to curious.

"I've never gotten around to ask about your skills," Eléonore said in a steady voice.

"Skills?" Isaac questioned. He was thrown off at her sudden change of topic. "What—? No. Eléonore you just were—"

"How good are you at catching scents? Or finding someone by their heartbeat? Or at fighting, but I already know that one. Saw you get your ass kicked by Scott at the ice rink. You're really bad. Oh, or how good are you at controlling your werewolf self?" she listed off many things. She smiled eagerly. "Do you want to do it? Test your werewolf skills?"

"You ask a lot of questions, but you never answer mine," he noted sourly. "Are we not going to talk about what happened a second ago?"

"Please, I was sharing something of mine, just like you did. So if I find out someone else knows, I swear I will kill you just like how Kate taught me."

"Why do you do that?" he sighed. "I wasn't going to say anything, just like I expect you to not tell anyone else what I said to you."

"I'm sorry, just being myself and I won't tell anyone about anything," she promised in a soft voice.

He stared at her, watching her expressionless face. Exhaling, and hating himself for not doing anything, Isaac asked her, "Do you want to have sex?"

She smiled slightly. "That's why we're here."

Immediately, she proceeded to straddle him and take her shirt off. He swallowed, still not use to her, and leaned to kiss her to be stopped by her.

"What are—?"

She raised her finger, silencing him. "Stop. Don't even try."

He leaned to kiss her again but she moved her head, getting her chin instead. Isaac frowned, not sure what to do but not doing anything to stop it. He let her take his shirt off. The entire time they had sex, not once they kissed. He touched her hips, shoulders, and breasts but not her lips. It was the first time he didn't really feel right with her.

_The reason why I won't fall in love with her is because it's wrong._ He wanted someone, whether to love or be with—Isaac didn't care—he just wanted someone and he had made the mistake to chose the wrong person.

* * *

**My first chapter of the year, yay. Saying that, my story went under some editing, especially the first nine chapters and I decided to change the story summary, it just wasn't making sense anymore and I also shortened the story title. The chapter and the plot are the same, it just has more in it (more description, change of words and some dialog added) to give it a better flow. Basically, the story went under a makeover.**

**Speaking of this story, We-Shall-NotSin made a playlist for this story, which is amazing and I love them for them to doing such a generous thing. The link is in my bio. Thank you for everything (the faves, reviews, and follows).**

**Another thing, some shameless promotion, I have a new story. It's X-men: The Movie, with the pairing of Alex Summers/OC. It's called "Wasn't Supposed To Be" and if you're into X-Men, why don't you check it out? I'm super excited about that story, being a huge Marvel fan. Also, that Crystal Reed is the face claim of my OC in that story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, only my OC's and original plots.**

* * *

**_Il est amusant lorsque vous essayez d'être difficile = It's funny when you try to be tough_**


	22. My Own Bravado

**Chapter Twenty-One: My Own Bravado**

_"All my life, I've been fighting a war_

_I can't talk to you or your friends, it's not only you_

_My heart jumps around when I'm alluded to, this will not do_

_'Cause I was raised up to be admired to be noticed_

_But when you're withdrawn it's the closest thing_

_To assault when all eyes are on you..."_

**_— _Bravado, Lorde**

* * *

When Benjamin had been twelve and Eléonore was about to turn ten, their father, Alarick had come up to them one warm afternoon and informed them that the three of them were going camping for a week in a few days. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for them to go camping without any plans but that didn't stop the young, and nosy Eléonore to be curious and asked if their mom was going to stay home, and Alarick simply said no, not elaborating.

That was a good enough explanation for the two of them and without arguing, they went camping with their dad. But it wasn't a regular camping trip, like their previous ones. It was a practice one. It was practice for them to become even more involved with hunting.

Benjamin barely had been introduced to hunting a few years ago and was eager to know more, while Eléonore was aware of their parent's activities but had shown no interest in learning, to the frustration of the father. Benjamin had been confident in the trip. He had more practice than his younger sister and couldn't wait to impress his dad with his skills.

That camping trip was also special because that was the first (and only) time Eléonore killed a werewolf. Benjamin had been there. It had been an accident. They were at the camp while his dad and the other hunters dealt with the omegas.

They had been there for two days when Alarick told them that another group of hunters had found a few lone omegas that were causing a problem in a little town near where they were. He left immediately, unable to resist the urge to hunt down werewolves. Because they were young, Benjamin and Eléonore had to stay behind. Benjamin was supposed to be protecting the camp and his sister, those were his orders.

Eléonore had been holding a crossbow that Benjamin had handed her so she would feel useful. She had been wondering around the camp, bored of doing nothing when one of the werewolves that found itself to their camp, spotted her and started running to her. Before he had a chance to react, Eléonore shot the werewolf in the throat. And then again and to make sure he was dead, grabbed one of the axes that was used to cut wood, hacked his head off.

Benjamin had felt bile rise up his throat and had to run to a bush to throw up. The blood had been squirting out of the head made him woozy but seeing things come out of him was what made him run away. When he composed himself, wiping the bile from his mouth and washing his face, Benjamin approached his younger sister and found Eléonore cleaning herself from the blood that had sprayed on her.

He watched her clean the blood of her face, wash the cloth of all the blood and then she walked up to him. She silently handed it to him and motioned him to clean himself. Eléonore proceeded to cover the werewolf corpse with a tarp. Both of them waited in silence for their father to come.

The look of surprise and even horror that Alarick wore when he came back to camp and saw what happened, could have been amusing if it weren't for the situation. He rushed to their side and checked on them while the other hunters disposed of the corpse of the headless werewolf.

"Papa_, I killed him. He was going to hurt me and Ben," _Eléonore calmly explained.

_"That's what being a hunter is Eléonore. _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

_We hunt those who hunt us._

It could have been Benjamin killing the werewolf, it was a chance of luck. But seeing the look of respect that his father wore and the attention he gave to Eléonore the rest of the trip, made Benjamin want to throw something across the room. He had never been jealous of his sister before but that was the first time he wished he was an only child. Now older, Benjamin couldn't help but still wish at that. It would make his life so much easier at times.

Benjamin had this thing where he worried about everything, especially if it came to hunting or his family—Eléonore—that made him come off as obsessive—which suppose he was. Benjamin was positive he got it from his father. It was hard to determined if he had anything similar to a mother that was absent most of the time. And adding some temper problems to his worrisome, it made him unbearable and obsessive and an asshole. He truly was his father's son.

Fantastic. Looks like he was going to end up committing suicide.

* * *

"All right, listen. Hypothetical question. What would you do if you found out someone you hate was making your life difficult but you couldn't do anything because if you did, you would get in trouble? But _then_ an opportunity would come up, where you can get away with getting rid of the problem but you would have to deal with the burden of the guilt?"

Matt turned to Benjamin slowly, not sure what to say. Lately, Matt had been spending time with Benjamin and he had been reluctant but then got used to his presence. He at times said insightful things.

"Can you repeat it again?" Matt asked nervously. Benjamin was leaning against the locker and watching Stiles argue with one of Derek's betas, the blonde girl. He had overheard them pass him and when he heard the word werewolf, he watched them like a hawk.

"To kill or not to kill?"

"Well, um." Matt stopped himself. "This is hypothetical, right?" He looked slightly uneasy at the possibility of Benjamin saying no.

"I said it was hypothetical, didn't I?" Benjamin said impatiently.

Matt nodded reluctantly. "Right, well... kill them?" he said slowly, unsure of his answer

Benjamin looked at him, unimpressed by his feeble answer.

"Kill them," Matt said with more confidence. "Definitely kill. You have to make them pay for what they did."

"That's what I thought," Benjamin muttered, pushing himself off the locker. "I'll see you later."

"Wait, Benjamin. Where are you going?" Matt shouted after him, confused at his sudden departure. Benjamin waved goodbye over his shoulder and followed the direction Stiles and Erica went. As he neared them, he could hear them arguing.

"... but it's still him. It's Jackson," Erica said in a smug voice.

"What? No. Come on, no," Stiles spluttered.

Benjamin made his presence known and placed one of his hands on one their shoulders. Stiles flinched at his touch. "Mind if I join you guys?" he said in a cheerful voice.

"Act-actually I do," Stiles stammered his face flushing red. "I'm kind of in the middle of something, so... leave."

"Sucks for you. So where are we going?" He had let go of them and shoved his hands inside of his jacket.

"Just walking," Erica said in a sultry voice, Benjamin resisted to roll his eyes.

"And talking, I see. What are you talking about?"

Both of them at the same time sprouted off different answers.

"School."

"What Stiles was trying to get Lydia to tell him."

Benjamin looked at the two teenagers and moved his body to face Erica. "I'm going to go with Blondie's."

Erica shot Benjamin a sly grin. "Did you know that Jackson's the kanima? The one who's killing all these people?"

Stiles' eyes widened in horror, and desperately hissed, "Erica, shut up."

She ignored him. "Did you know? I bet you didn't. The other hunters are oblivious, what makes you different."

"You know what? I actually did know." Benjamin gave her a terse smile, feeling self-satisfaction at her look of annoyance.

Stiles groaned. "You know, you're more involved in this than your own sister who should be helping us."

"Good and let's keep it that way."

"No, let's not keep it this way," he muttered.

Erica changed tactics, trying desperately to sway Benjamin. "Then you agree we should kill Jackson? He's killing all those innocent people who've done nothing. He even killed one of your own. Doesn't that make you angry? I would be angry if the Jackson killed one of my pack members."

Benjamin hummed, silently agreeing with her but didn't say a word.

"Benjamin, don't listen to her," Stiles said urgently. "She's a werewolf. Werewolves bad."

Erica glared at him. "Who is trying to save people. Nobody is safe. Not even the hunters. Hold on... isn't—isn't Eléonore a hunter?" she asked Benjamin innocently. "I'd be a shame that she would die because you did nothing?"

Benjamin rolled his eyes. "You want to play the guilt card?_ I_ can do that."

"Oh really?" She smirked.

"You are so naïve," he said in disgust. "You have no idea what can happen to you. I actually _feel_ pity for a werewolf."

Erica narrowed her eyes. "Is that all you view us? As simply werewolf's?"

Benjamin scoffed. "You are aware Jackson wouldn't be killing people if he hadn't been bitten by your alpha."

"He wanted the bite," she gritted. "It was _his_ choice."

"And you know what happened to reckless Alphas? They get killed by hunters. And you know what happened to betas of the Alphas, they become omegas and everybody knows what happens to those lone wolves? They are the bottom of the food chain, meaning they're dead. They get killed by hunters and werewolves." Erica's face slowly paled in horror and Benjamin couldn't stop. "Next thing you know, you stop being a cool beta to a dead omega. And all of its your stupid Alpha fault. He's getting you killed."

"Okay, no, no." Stiles got in between them. "She's not getting killed."

"Yet," Benjamin hissed, all fired up and ready to kill if it came to that. He knew Gerard would make a cover story if the police got involved.

"Are you really going to kill me?" Erica taunted him. "Don't you follow a stupid code about werewolf's."

"That's been thrown out of the window due to the circumstances. So don't hold on to that code. Things have changed."

"Would you really kill a kid? Are you that cold hearted?" She looked at him in mild disgust.

"How old are you?" With the clothes she wore, she looked about his age, but her face, still round and childish, was just like his sister. It conflicted him.

"Sixteen."

_Eléonore is sixteen but she'll turn seventeen soon. But still sixteen._

"Are you still going to kill me?" she asked softly.

"I never said I was but trust me, I'm close. I can't tolerate being in your presence."

"Right." She smiled bitterly. "Because I'm a werewolf. You really are a self-righteous asshole."

"No," he corrected her, "because you're selfish. You only thought about yourself and didn't care about what was going to happen when you became a werewolf. You are not only ruining your life but the ones around you."

"You're right," she hissed, her eyes flashing in anger. "I thought about myself. I thought about not having epilepsy. Not having those horrible side effects because of those stupid pills I was forced to take. Not having to be made fun of for something I have not control. I was selfish for once in my life, and I don't regret it."

Benjamin stared at her and was ignoring the part of him that felt bad for her. No, she was supposed to be doing it because she's a bad person.

"Derek says that all hunters are the same," Erica continued, "but they're not. Your sister, she's a bitch and at times shallow but she didn't judge me. She's at least her own person and not a carbon copy of a hunter like you."

He clenched his jaw. "If I'm a carbon copy of the Argent's and I guess I do what they do. Kill you. In a slow painful death. And I will enjoy it, a lot."

Stiles stepped in between them again. "No, just don't—no fighting. You don't kill anyone. And no threatening either, you can't pick a fight with anybody you don't like." Stiles pointed to Benjamin.

"What make you think I'm going to stop now, especially when a skinny asshole is ordering me?"

Stiles looked at him desperately. "You don't have to do this. Just be like Eléonore."

_Be like Eléonore._ He always wondered what it felt like to be his younger sister. Be misunderstood. Be emotionless. Be better than everybody else without trying. But he would never find out because he wasn't her. He was Benjamin Hartmann. And he knew what he was.

_Like father, like son._

"I can't," Benjamin said in a harsh voice. He couldn't stop feeling the hatred he felt towards werewolves. His sister might be indifferent about them but she would feel the same about him if she knew what he knew. Then she would understand them.

Stiles stared at him and somehow understood where he stood and nodded. He then redirected his attention to Erica. "And you can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about. And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people."

"Why not?" Erica demanded. "That's all anybody ever used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you." Both Stiles and Benjamin looked at her in shock. "Yeah, you, Stiles. And you never once even noticed me. Exactly how you're not noticing me _right now_." Her voice, in the end, came out desperate.

Benjamin glanced over at Stiles to find him staring at the floor, looking confused. Following his gaze down to the ground of the hallway, Benjamin saw there was a pool of water forming beneath them, seeping out from underneath one of the doors in the hallway. He looked up to see just in time to read boys locker room on the wall before the door flew open and Scott came tumbling out onto the floor.

"What—?" Benjamin disbelief was covered by Scott's groan of pain.

In less than a second, Jackson appeared from the locker room, leaping on top of Scott and tried to throttle him. Immediately, all three of them, not wasting a second, jumped into motion, trying to drag the boys apart. Erica and Stiles got Jackson and Benjamin got Scott. They had a hard time pulling them from each other, and Benjamin didn't know what was making it harder; their supernatural strength or their anger.

When they parted for a brief second, Benjamin took his chance and grabbed Scott by his collar and wrapped his arms around his torso while Erica pinned Jackson to the opposite wall. Then Allison ran out of the boys' locker room, looking horrified. Benjamin didn't have time to question is when he received a sharp jab in his stomach from Scott.

_Definitely__ having a bruise or even a crack bruise._

Hearing the loud noises that the boys were making, in seconds the hallway was filled with people coming to watch the commotion. Stiles was trying to talk Scott down while Jackson was grunting as he tried to free himself from Erica's grasp.

"Scott," gritted Benjamin, having a hard time with the trashing werewolf. "Get it together. You're going to get yourself—"

"What the hell's going on?" A loud voice thundered the hall, which made the people around them freeze.

"In trouble," he finished lamely.

A teacher rushed towards them, separating Scott and Jackson. "Hey! Enough! Enough. What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you want to explain yourself? Stilinski!"

Nobody said a word, just look at each other in silence. Benjamin had already let go of Scott and took a step back, not wanting to get the hear. He shot Allison a questioning look, but she refused to meet his eyes.

_I'm willing to bet Allison was the cause of the fight._

"Uh, you dropped this," a hesitant voice spoke up from behind him. Benjamin looked up to see Matt holding Allison's tablet out to Scott. But the teacher snatched it out of his hands and waved it around as a pointer.

"You and you," he started, gesturing to Jackson and Scott. But then stopped and waved his hand to everyone in the hall, including Benjamin. "Actually, all of you. Detention. Three o'clock."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Benjamin whispered under his breath.

"What?" Matt demanded. "I was—just—giving the tablet back." Matt held his hands up in disbelief, outraged that he was being punished for simply being there at the wrong moment. "Mr. Harris! I wasn't in a fight," he called out to the teacher.

Benjamin rolled his eyes and saw Erica watch intently at Stiles help Scott up. "Blondie," he called out.

"What?" she said shortly, looking at him in annoyance. "You are aware that my name is Erica."

He shrugged and jerked his head at the skinny boy's direction. "You can do so much better."

She gave Stiles another longing glance and looked at Benjamin. "I'm over him," she shrugged.

"Right..." _Your desperate tone earlier says otherwise. But I'm not judging. Teenagers make poor choices on who they liked._

"I mean it," she insisted, her fingers fidgeting with the edge of her leather jacket. _Liar_. "I'm more into men now. They have a better package." She gave him a lecherous grin.

"Throwing it out there, I'm more into brunettes. And _humans_."

That shut Erica up and she left him alone. He glanced at the wet floor and could see that the locker room was a disaster. He wondered briefly what would be the excuse they would use to explain the fallen lockers and went to Matt.

"Hey, what were you doing here to get detention?"

"I was talking to Stiles. What were _you_ doing here?"

Matt grinned at him, his blue eyes shining in excitement. "You'll never guess what happened."

"You got detention like everybody else? Yeah, I was there and heard you whine about it to the teacher."

"I wasn't whining," Matt corrected him but waved his hand. "But no, not that. I asked Allison out."

"You did?" Benjamin looked at him surprised. Benjamin knew about his intense feelings about Allison. He never hid it, always watching her whenever she walked by. But thought it was just something fleeting.

"Yeah, and she said yes. Can you believe it? I didn't think she was going to say yes but she did."

"Wow... That must be nice." He frowned, looking over his shoulder. He had been under the impression that Allison was dating Scott. "Hold on..." Benjamin counted the heads from the werewolf club and found one essential member missing. "What the hell?"

"What?" Matt followed his gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"She's not here." He pointed at four teenagers that were walking away. "She's not there."

"Who's she?"

"Eléonore, who else you idiot?" Benjamin snapped harshly.

Matt looked at him in aggravation. "Hey, calm down, just take a breath. What's the big deal? Be glad she doesn't have detention."

"She's always with one of them. Why isn't she here? Is she... dead?" That was the only logical explanation he could come up at the moment. She was practically glued to those three delinquents nowadays.

"Don't be ridiculous," Matt said but Benjamin still looked unconvinced. "Well, she wasn't here with them this time. Lydia isn't here either. Maybe she's with her," Matt suggested.

"She's always with them," Benjamin repeated in a faint voice. He watched them walk away. Benjamin knew that Scott could hear but he showed no signs of acknowledgment.

Matt slapped his shoulder. "Come on, we're going to be late to class and knowing Harris, he's probably going to give it us double detention. And trust me, you don't want to have detention with him."

"Yeah but what about Eléonore?" Benjamin said but reluctantly walked away with him, still looking over his shoulder uncertainly. Eléonore not being with them ran alarm bells inside his head. Loud and obnoxious bells. She wasn't in school, he was positive, or else she would have been there with them. She was somewhere else. But where was she?

* * *

Out of the two of them, Benjamin was the social one with teenagers while Eléonore had only seemed to get along with adults, so it surprised him when he realized that she had more than one friend. He didn't regard Stiles and Scott as her friends, just accomplices, so he only counted the redhead girl that he had seen her spend time with.

"Lydia, right?" Benjamin gave her a charming grin. He had spotted her in the hallway during passing period and had made a run to talk to her. The girl blinked at him, not saying a word. When he thought she wasn't going to say anything, he repeated himself. "Lydia—"

"I heard you," she spoke up, her eyes strained on his shoulder. "Who are you?"

"I'm Benjamin." She stared at him, giving no sign of recognition. "Hartmann," he elaborated. "I'm Eléonore's brother. You've probably heard of me right?"

"Benjamin..." she said slowly as if tasting his name. "Eléonore... Hartmann."

"Yeah. Her asshole of a brother." He still smiled at her, hoping it would coax her. He had never spoken to her but was told briefly by his sister that Lydia had been acting strangely, not reacting when she was spoken to. "Ring a bell?"

Lydia slowly nodded, her facial expression not changing. "Yeah, she said you were an asshole to her. And Allison too."

"Yeah but I'm trying hard not to," he offered. She cocked her head, her face impassive. "Anyways, I'm not here talk about me being an asshole. I'm here about Eléonore."

"What about her?"

"I haven't seen her all day and I was wondering if you have seen her?"

Lydia expression changed. "Probably with Allison," she said crossly. "They're always together."

"That's the thing. Allison hasn't seen her either so I thought maybe she's with you or you know where she is."

"I don't know where she is."

He felt disappointed, his last hope to find her gone. "Well, thank you at least."

She ignored him, her attention was caught somewhere else. Without a word, she walked away, going to a locker. He frowned at her strange behavior and hearing the bell ring, he walked to his next class.

* * *

Benjamin found Matt at the end of the day and followed him to the library. He had never gone there but had a vague idea where it was. He had looked over the school nap before he started school and memorized the important parts. Like the bathroom and cafeteria.

"How long is this going to be?" Benjamin asked. "I have things to do."

"You always have things to do after school, do you have a job? And I'm not sure. Harris likes to make them long. He's an asshole."

"I'm familiar with assholes," Benjamin remembered how his dad at times would be an asshole towards him. His mom would say that he didn't do it intentionally, it's just how he was. That still didn't make things better.

When they got to the library, everybody was already heading in. Benjamin looked the place curiously, being his first there. It was a regular library, just like the one back in his school in France but it felt different. He snorted when he saw that there was still a chalkboard.

Jackson spoke up. "Oh, uh—we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools."

"All of these tools?" the teacher asked skeptically.

"No, just us tools." Stiles pointed to Scott and himself.

"Fine," Mr. Harris sighed. "You two, over there." He pointed to the tools to the farthest table from Jackson.

Benjamin watched as Scott and Stiles went to their own table, secluded from the others. Without a second thought, he immediately headed to their table. He could hear Matt call after him, asking where he was going.

"Oh, fuck," Stiles groaned when Benjamin sat in front of them. "Why don't you sit over there? Not here, where you're not wanted."

"So what happened?" he asked instead of asking. "I got detention because of you two tools, I should at least know why."

"Didn't you hear you can't sit with us. Go away."

Benjamin ignored him and looked at Scott expectantly.

"I was in a fight." Scott shrugged but his body tense and tone hard, a sign that he was angry.

"Yeah I know that. What caused the fight?"

"He's not telling you anything," Stiles butted in.

Benjamin shot him an aggravated look. "Are you his lawyer? No—Good then shut the fuck up and let him decide what he wants to say."

"He was hurting Allison," Scott said, shooting imaginary daggers to Jackson. "He pushed my limit."

"Wait—he did what to Allison?" Benjamin cool demeanor dropped.

Scott looked at him suspiciously. "Jackson was hurting her. It made me really mad so I lost control."

Benjamin looked over his shoulder to see Allison. "Is she okay?"

"She said she was fine. Nothing happened. But I don't believe her."

"I guess I can see what you did," he admitted begrudgingly. "I would have done the same thing."

They fell silent after that. Benjamin wondered if Allison fought back if Jackson had tried to touch her. He had taught her some self-defense moves.

"Hey. What if it's Matt?" Stiles suddenly said.

"Just shut up," Benjamin groaned, rubbing his face.

"No one asked you to sit with us," snapped Stiles. He turned his attention to Scott. "I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?"

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing," Scott said.

"Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself."

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?" Scott summarized.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Why?" Benjamin asked in bemusement.

Stiles excitement deflated. "Because—he's evil."

"You just don't like him." Scott rolled his eyes.

"The guy—bugs me." Stiles looked disgruntled. "I don't know what it is. Just look at his face."

"Any other theories?" Scott looked at the two of them hopefully.

"Stiles is a lunatic who finally snapped and decided to kill people for no reason," Benjamin suggested. "Making him the kanima."

"You are aware that you are not welcomed here. We don't want you here. You just sat here for some reason. I actually want you dead."

"And you are aware I can snap your neck like a twig." Benjamin smiled at him earning a glare from the skinny boy.

You should be the one with the restraining order. You're threatening my life. I feel unsafe."

"Get one. I fucking dare you. I bet your dad is going to love to hear that his son, who already has a restraining order, wants to get one." Benjamin was to the point where he didn't care what he did.

"Benjamin," Scott interrupted and looked at him. "You're friends with Matt, so you know him, it can't be him right?"

"Scott..." Stiles warned.

Scott gave his best friend an exasperated look. "Stiles, shut up. I know we don't like each other but Benjamin isn't here to fight, so shut up."

"Why is he here?" Stiles grumbled. "Why are you here?"

"I'm nosy," he simply said. "And, hey, imagine that I'm Eléonore. I hear we have the same mentality."

"Good enough for me," Scott said. "What do you think about Matt?"

"He's kind of weird at times but he couldn't murder someone. It can actually be anybody."

"He's right," Stiles agreed with him, making the other two of him stare at him in bewilderment. "It could be anybody. It could be Mr. Harris. It could be me. Or it could be you." He looked at Benjamin accusingly.

"Me? Why the hell would I kill all those people? I don't even know half of these people."

"You knew the hunter." He jabbed his finger at his face.

"And I know you. I'm not the killer."

Stiles shook his head. "I don't know. The murders started the day you moved here. And you happened to know Archaic Latin—"

"I don't know Archaic Latin. That's Eléonore."

"... And the kanima is a weapon of vengeance. I know that you have a lot of anger toward people. And the kanima reacted weirdly to the water just like you. I didn't miss seeing you freeze up at the pool that night."

Benjamin stiffened at the mention of the pool. God he hated Stilinski. "Okay, those sound plausible by casualty. _But_... what's my motive?"

Stiles opened his mouth and closed it. Benjamin smirked triumphantly. "You don't like people," Stiles said finally.

Benjamin snorted. "Trust me, if I was the killer and my motive to kill people was because I don't like people, you would have been the first one."

"Stiles, it's not Benjamin," Scott defended Benjamin, which surprised him. It amazed how selfless and honorable Scott was, going to the extent of giving the benefit of the doubt. "He's not the kanima, let it go."

"Then who is it?" Stiles slammed his fist on the table, earning a glare from Mr. Harrison. "You're making fun of my pessimism right now but one day you'll be grateful that I only see the negative."

Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Stiles, I really want to grab you by the neck and stab you with this pencil but I'm not because we're in school."

"You have a horrible temper, you know?"

"I know. I've been told."

"Imagine you as a werewolf." Stiles shuddered. "You would slaughter the whole town."

"Well let's be thankful I'm not one." Benjamin gave him a sour smile, that hid the dread that was inside of him. "For you and me."

"Great?" Stiles gave him a questioning look.

"What does happens when a hunter gets turned into a werewolf?" Scott asked curiously. "Does it happen a lot because I mean, you guys are always fighting werewolves? Or is it rare?"

Benjamin didn't get a chance to answer, a loud noise of a chair scraping the floor made everybody look up at the culprit who disrupted the silence. Jackson was stumbling, looking pale and sweaty.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Harris asked, getting up. "Hey, you don't look so good."

He was holding onto his head as he swayed, oblivious when Matt asked if he was okay. "I-I need to go to the bathroom," Jackson said and ran out of the room. The teacher got up and started following him.

"No one leaves their seats," Mr. Harris ordered.

Scott and Stiles bolted out of their seats the moment Mr. Harris left the room. Benjamin observed them as they sat down next to Erica and started whispering urgently. Benjamin deciding he had enough of those two, got up to sit with Matt and took the empty spot that Allison had occupied until she moved tables after the teacher left.

"Why'd you sit down with them?" Matt demanded in a low voice, despite Mr. Harris not being in the room.

"I was asking about Eléonore," Benjamin explained in a quiet voice, not wanting the others to overhear, despite two werewolves with the sensitive hearing being in the room. "I haven't seen her all day and I'm pretty sure she ditched. I'm her ride and she never came to look for me. She's supposedly grounded."

"I got her as my English partner," Matt told him. "She wasn't happy."

"What does that have to do with me finding out if she ditched? Matt, I don't care about whether or not my sister is unhappy having you as a partner. If she doesn't, well sucks for you."

"You guys are way too honest, that's not right. Ever heard of sparing people's feelings?"

Benjamin shrugged, unapologetic. "I try not to be. Eléonore on the other hand has no problem hurting people's feelings. It's what keeps her alive."

"Why doesn't she like me?" Matt said annoyed, making Benjamin roll his eyes. "I get I was kind of an asshole when we meet but I apologized."

"I don't know. Something about your face?" He shrugged distractedly, looking at the trio in front of him. Scott and Stiles were talking to a nonchalant Erica.

"Well, how do I make her like me?"

"If I knew, I would have made her like me a long time ago and I wouldn't be arguing with her," Benjamin said, tired of having the same repetitive conversations with everyone.

The speaker made a static noise, before a voice filled the room, _"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office."_

Everybody turned to look at Scott, who looked confused. Getting a nod of affirmation from the teacher, Scott stood up and headed out of the library.

"Do you think it's about the fight?" Matt whispered.

"Oh definitely," Benjamin agreed.

After a few minutes of silence, Mr. Harris got up from his desk and started packing. Benjamin, along with the rest of them got up and eagerly started putting their stuff away.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Mr. Harris said, sounding amused. "Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Everybody sighed in annoyance and watched him walk. Benjamin and Matt went to one of the carts and grabbed a handful books.

"I'm gonna kill Scott and Stilinski," Benjamin muttered, making Matt nod in agreement. He looked over to the shelf's and saw that Allison was by all herself. "Stay here," he told Matt as he walked away.

"Please go away." Allison didn't bother looking at him, simply continued putting books back into their respective places.

"Why doesn't anybody want me around?" he sighed and put his books on any shelf and helped her, grabbing a book and put it on a shelf. "I'm likable."

"Benjamin, just go. You're going to make everything worse."

"You don't even know why I'm here, which is in peace. I'm not here to argue, just going to be open minded."

Allison stopped putting books on the shelf and turned to look at him for the first time. "You are?" she asked skeptically.

"I'll be judging," he admitted, "because come on, it's me, but at least I will keep my comments to myself."

Allison looked at him doubtfully and reluctantly gave in. "If it's about the fight, Scott was worried about me. He did the right thing."

"How disgustingly sweet for having a protective boyfriend."

Allison shot him an irritated look. "Benjamin."

"But despite your relationship goals, I don't care about your pathetic wolf," he said. "I'm not interested in what you have to say."

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm not here for the fight in the lockers. I don't give a crap about that, I'm actually disappointed that none of them killed each other. I just want to know where is Eléonore?"

"Of course you're for her. If she died, where would your life go?" Allison said and Benjamin glared at her.

"That's uncalled for it."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since first period." Benjamin narrowed his eyes, not trusting her word. "I don't," she insisted. "I don't keep tabs on her all the time."

"Fine, let's move on to _Jackson_."

"No, please don't. Benjamin—"

"You are aware that every minute that you don't do the right thing and tell the adults, he kills more people. Innocent people who could have been saved. How do you not feel responsible for not doing anything to stop him?"

"He's still a person," Allison whispered. "He was my one point friend."

"Tell your dad Allison."

"But—"

"Don't tell him and I will. And trust me, I will tell him everything."

Her eyes widened. "You can't—I can't until we find who's controlling Jackson...—"

"Someone's controlling Jackson?" Benjamin demanded, going in front of her. She backed up, her back hitting her bookcase.

"Allison." In less than a second Scott appeared, glaring at Benjamin. "Get away from her."

Benjamin gave him a sarcastic smile and backed away from Allison. "We were just talking about her dad."

Allison shot Scott a pleading look and then gave Benjamin an apologetic look. "I have to go."

He watched as Allison went to Scott and Stiles. He sighed in frustration. Great, he basically wasted his time. He got detention for nothing. He looked at the cart in front of him and went to grab a book when there was a giant crash, making Benjamin jumped back into the shelf behind him.

In front of him, books fell to the floor as the shelf behind him rocked dangerously. He dove to the other side of the aisle and a light bulb overhead exploded. Debris was falling from the ceiling, books flying off the shelves, hitting the ground. Everything flickered in and out of focus, making Benjamin look around in confusion, unable to grasp what was going on. He knew something was seriously wrong and it wasn't until he heard a hiss over his head when he understood. The kanima was here.

He dropped to the floor to avoid getting hit and was alert for Jackson—the kanima—but noticed that he wasn't attacking anyone. The kanima sprung over the top of the aisle, jumping on top of the shelves and making them shake violently. Bits of tile fell from where he crashed into the ceiling, and shards of plastic and glass littered the ground from the lights.

He could hear a scream from a few rows that sounded like Allison, and a yell that sounded like Scott. Then there was a roar coming from his left and then heard a sound of someone falling. Benjamin could see blonde hair sticking from the corner.

_Erica_, he thought grimly. He crawled over to her as fast as he could, pushing books and ripped pages out of his way until he reached the end of the row. There was another crash, making Benjamin grit his teeth when he felt something sharp graze him.

Benjamin did a double take when he saw her. Her boot was twitching, while her whole body was convulsing dangerously. But then the lights flashed again, and his stomach knotted up in realization. He tried to roll her over onto her side. It took a few tries, as she kept thrashing herself back onto her back, but he finally managed to roll her over, getting a good grip on her.

Her hand unconsciously gripped his, making him flinch in discomfort at her tight grip. He could have pulled back but he let her grasp him, even though there was a big possibility that she would break his hand with her inhuman strength.

_What's going on?_ Her reaction wasn't normal. It wasn't a normal reaction to venom—he had never seen it like that before on anything— it shouldn't have been happening at all. He didn't know what to do. _Only a werewolf would know,_ he thought.

"Scott!" Benjamin yelled. "You have to get over here. Something's wrong with Erica." He tried again to still her and then groaned when he felt his hand crack at here pressure. "Shit, fuck," he hissed.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Stiles rushed to him instead of the werewolf.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded. "Where's Scott?"

"I think she's having a seizure."

"Is she epileptic?" He didn't see a bracelet on her wrist to indicate she had the disability.

"Use to," Stiles said, looking at her helplessly. "Turning into a werewolf should have made it go away. But apparently not..." Stiles looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Scott! Get over here!"

Scott then joined them in a hurry. He dropped to his knees and then pried Erica's hand from Benjamin's hand. He sighed in relief and rubbed his hand but was sure that his hand was broken.

"Where's Matt?" Benjamin demanded, remembering that he was there and hadn't heard him during the entire commotion.

"Benjamin! He's over here!" called out Allison, who crawled over to Matt's unconscious body. "He's not awake. I think he's—..."

Benjamin immediately left Erica with Scott and Stiles and went to Allison. When he stood up, and had to dodge one of the lights in the ceiling was still sparking while some of the covers hanging by their hinges, swinging back and forth. And on the chalkboard that was in the middle of the room, there was a shakily written message.

**STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU**

He looked at the board with resentment, anger boiling inside of him. _Where the hell is __Eléonore__?_

"Benjamin," Allison called out his name again, snapping him out of his trance. Crawling to her, still looking around for any signs there was a danger, and then he was by her side. He saw Matt unconscious, his body in an awkward position.

"Is he...?"

"Yeah he's fine... sort of. For now." He saw that her face was pale and her hands shaking. He grabbed them, to stop them from shaking.

"Everything is going to be okay," he murmured but that did nothing to soothe them. "Just keep him like that and..." He trailed off, not sure what to do.

Scott ran to them and went on his knees. "Jackson's gone and Stiles is going to take her to Derek. I'm staying here with you."

"You're letting him take her alone? Scott, I could barely hold her down, what makes you think Stiles is going to be able? He needs your help." To prove his point, Benjamin could hear Stiles call out Scott's name.

"Benjamin is right. He can't take her alone," Allison tried to reason with him. "Not like this. And Matt—I've got to call an ambulance for him, just go."

"I'm not leaving you," Scott said firmly.

"Just go Scott," Benjamin snapped, getting impatient with him.

"Then you go," Scott shot back, equally frustrated. "I'm staying."

Benjamin scoffed in disbelief. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to help the werewolf instead of the human. You're taking her to her alpha. Allison and I will stay here."

"Benjamin is right," Allison said softly. "Go and help Erica."

Scott looked at her, his face disheartened. "This doesn't feel right."

"It's okay. Ben's here. It's okay."

"No, it's not." Scott shook his head. "That's what I mean, it's not right."

"It doesn't—it doesn't mean anything."

"But it feels like it does." He glanced at her and Benjamin.

"Scott, go," Allison urged him and when he didn't move, it made Allison repeated in a firm voice firm, "Go."

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly. He stood up and giving Benjamin an unreadable look, he reluctantly left with Stiles and Erica. Allison pulled out her phone and shakily dialed the paramedics. After hastily explaining what happened, she hanged up. Defeated, she slumped against one of the bookcases that was still standing.

"Are they coming?"

"Yeah," she croaked. "Should we get a teacher?"

"And tell them what? An earthquake happened?" He shook his head. "Let's wait for the paramedics and then we will get your parents."

"I think Scott's mad," she whispered after a few seconds.

"Nah," Benjamin disagreed, doing the same thing and leaning against the bookcase, his shoulder an inch from hers. "He's just worried and stressed. Just like me."

Allison nodded, letting her body relax slightly. "Thank you."

He shrugged and looked at the unconscious Matt. "Allison... Where's Eléonore?"

"I don't know. And I'm not lying to you," she added when she saw his look of disbelief. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since, like, the morning."

"You don't know where she is?" Allison shook her head. "Fuck." Benjamin was always worried about her but with Jackson in the kanima form, he could attack her any moment, that really riled him.

"Why don't you call her?" Allison suggested.

"Because I have her fucking phone!" he snapped.

"Oh."

"God, this is all my fault," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand that wasn't numb. "I could have said something sooner and instead..."

"It's not your fault. Whatever you're blaming yourself, it's not. You worry too much about things that aren't your fault."

"I'm trying," he said frustrated. "I messed up, I'm never going to be able to help. Matt could be seriously injured, and all because I haven't said anything about Jackson. I've just kept my mouth shut."

"Why haven't you?" Allison looked at him hesitantly. "It's not like you actually. Hide things about hunting. Why—why haven't told my dad? Why haven't you said anything?"

"I don't trust Gerard," he admitted. "If I say something to your dad, Gerard would find out. I don't like the plan he has for the werewolf's. He is ignoring the code and without a code, we're not hunters, we're just people who kill for no reason."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He sighed, his hand gripping a fallen book. "I'm not doing this for you."

"For Eléonore?"

"No," he admitted. "I'm not doing it for nobody. I'm just doing it. I don't know why but I am."

Allison smiled at him, reaching over to squeeze his hand. He stared mystified at her hand. "I think that's great. You're really changing. That's good."

"No it's not." He pulled his hand away from her. "I'm not supposed to lie and help werewolves. I'm never going to be what my dad wanted. I'm such a failure. Why can't I do something right?"

Allison gave him a watery laugh, making him look at her strangely. "Eléonore is right. You do have that weird phobia of imperfection. What's it called? Ata—something—phobia?"

He exhaled sharply, feeling irritation. "Its Atelophobia and I don't have that," he gritted in frustration. "I just like to be better than everybody."

"Okay." Allison didn't believe him.

"I don't have that. She just likes making look like a control freak. She's narcissistic," Benjamin said. He felt like a child arguing but he wasn't going to let Eléonore win. "That's a disorder. She's the one with the problem. We haven't tested her yet but she probably has it."

"That I believe."

After that, they were silent, waiting impatiently for someone to come. He had to put his hand on Allison's leg more than once, to make her stop fidgeting. When the paramedics came, the teachers decided to show up. Victoria was one of them. Benjamin released Allison, deciding to stay with Matt to make sure he was alright. Victoria didn't argue, being too busy fussing over her daughter. He wasn't allowed to ride the ambulance, not being family but he went to his car, driving to the ER to make sure he was alright.

Not wasting a second, Benjamin turned off the car and bolted out, forgetting to lock it. He looked around the hospital, not sure where to look for help. He took a step back and slammed into a nurse.

"Wow," she said and had to hold on to Benjamin's shoulder to steady herself. "Be careful—oh my God, are you okay?" The nurse looked at him in concern.

He ignore her question and asked, "Did you see if they brought in an unconscious teenage boy here? Is he okay?"

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he brushed off her concern. "The boy they brought, his name is Matt Daehler."

"Matt Daehler? I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything yet," the nurse told him calmly, used to irrational people like Benjamin at the moment.

"No, you don't understand. I was with him when the accident happened and they didn't let me go in the ambulance. Can please tell me? I'm his friend and I'm really worried."

"That explains your state but all I know is that he just came in, but is still unconscious and could possibly suffering a concussion. Are you okay though?" she insisted, her eyes darting to his forehead and scanning the rest of his body for other bruises.

"I'm fine. When do you think he'll be awake?"

"Like I said, they just brought him in, I still don't know. Now let's talk about you. What happened to you?"

"I already told you, I was in an accident with him," Benjamin explained impatiently and looked over her head, hoping to spot him. "Is that the only thing he could have? Have you brought it another person?"

"Hold on what happened to your hand?" she asked and grabbed his hand. Benjamin flinched at her touch. "Oh, no this is definitely not right. You're going to need a check up."

"I'm fine." But when he looked at his hand, Benjamin cringed. It was red and it definitely didn't look right. Now that his adrenaline was dying down, he could feel the throbbing pain that was emitting from his wrist.

"Sweetie, no you're not," the nurse said in a motherly tone. "You're forehead is bleeding and your hand is pretty swollen, it might be broken."

"Melissa we need you over here," a nurse called the nurse that was scolding Benjamin.

Melissa, the nurse, looked back and nodded. "Okay thanks, I'll be there in a sec, I just need to check him." She turned her attention to Benjamin. "What's your name? Full name."

He sighed and reluctantly told her. "It's Benjamin Hartmann."

"Hartmann," Melissa said slowly, and furrowed her brow. "I think I've heard your name before."

"That sound promising," he said uneasily, but wasn't surprised. Eléonore seemed to be attracting a lot of unwanted attention, the excat opposite that Benjamin wanted. He shifted uncomtarbly when he realized that she was still examined him. "What is it?"

"Are you in high school?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior."

"Senior. Wait... you're in lacrosse, right? Wait, yes, you are. Now I remember. I heard your name becuase the coach yell out your name in the last game. My son's in the team."

"Great," he said and gave her an awkward smile. Unlike Eléonore, he wasn't great with adults. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" he reminded her, pointed toward the nurse that called her.

Melissa eyes widened and snapped her fingers. "Oh right, I have to go but I'm going to get one of the nurses to come here and look you over. Don't leave," she warned him. "I mean it."

"Trust me I'm not leaving."

She nodded and gave him a fleeting smile. "I'm sorry about your friend." And then she turned around, turning at the end of the hall and disappearing from his view.

Benjamin sighed and looked at his purple hand. He was probably not going to play lacrosse for the rest of the school year. And was surprised at how disappointed he felt at the thought of it. He had started liking the sport, getting a hang of it and enjoyed being part of the other teenagers that were dedicated to a sport. Coach Finstock was going to kill him.

When Benjamin realized that he couldn't do anything but wait until something happened, he reluctantly sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastics chairs, shifting around, trying to get comfortable. He groaned when he felt his phone vibrate and had to stand out to pull it out. He saw that he had two missed calls from Chris, one from Victoria and, to his surprise, a few texts from Allison.

**Allison:_ Gerard wants to talk to you. And _****_I just found out where __Ellie is. She's fine by the way._**

_Of course he wants to talk to me,_ Benjamin thought in annoyance. He couldn't have a moment when the older Argent was drilling him for information and was also doing it to keep a close eyes on him. But in honesty, Benjamin was giving him a reason not to trust him, he wasn't always honest and he had a feeling that Gerard knew.

The second text from Allison surprised Benjamin, being unrelated to hunters. It was sent few minutes after the first one.

**Allison:_ If you're in the hospital, you should get your forehead bandage. I hope your okay._**

He stared at the text and felt strange at her concern but felt appreciation. He smiled slightly and responded back with a thanks for telling him about Eléonore and that a nurse beat her already about checking his forehead.

Benjamin then remembered about Eléonore. He was surprised that he didn't feel mad about her ditching school, he was just relieved that she was at least alive and not bleeding to death. He didn't know what he was going to say to her when he saw her but he was positive it wasn't going to be the truth. Benjamin didn't want to worry her and hoping it would stop her from being involved with the supernatural for a while. Even if it's just for the night.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the lack of physical Eléonore but she was mentioned a lot and she for sure is going to be in the next chapter. **

**And while I was writing this long overdue chapter, I realized that this story about a year ago was published and I am so pleased how it's going. It's not finish but I am heading there. And like always, I want to thank everybody for the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are freaking awesome. (And any errors, I will go back and fix them)**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Teen Wolf, only my OC's and original stuff.**


	23. You Should Have Known

**Chapter Twenty-Two: You Should Have Known**

* * *

_"So I got edges that scratch and sometimes I don't got a filter_

_But I'm so tired of eating all of my misspoken words_

_I know my disposition gets confusing_

_My disproportionate reactions fuse with my eager state_

_That's why you wanna come out and play with me..._

_Stupidly think you had it under control_

_Strapped down to something that you don't understand_

_Don't know what you were getting yourself into_

_You should have known, secretly, I think you knew.__"_

**— Begging For Thread, BANKS**

* * *

Eléonore drummed her fingers on the old wooden porch. As the sky grew darker, the animals that inhabit the forest, grew restless and started making noise. Isaac and her were sitting outside on the front porch of the destroyed house. Both were silent, staring at the trees in front of them. They had been like that for a while and she wasn't sure when they were actually going to move.

At times, she could feel his intense stare but it would be for a fleeting second. Some time later, she rested her head on his shoulder and he immediately stiffened at her touch. She didn't move and internally smiled at how uncomfortable he was.

Eléonore wondered what was going on his mind. She had come to see that Isaac always had something to say, but that afternoon he was surprisingly quiet, which irked her. She couldn't measure him when he didn't speak. She looked up to the sky and saw clouds forming around the moon, that was near being full.

"A moonlight tryst," Eléonore said out loud, her voice disrupting the silence. "That would be fun."

"What?" Isaac glanced at her, furrowing his brows. It was the first time one of them spoke in a while. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." She picked a loose branch that was near her and threw it in from her. He laughed when it didn't go far. She scowled at him and he gave her an innocent smile.

"You have a shitty aim."

"And you're an asshole," she muttered, pushing him away from her, who laughed. Issac seemed to relax for the first time since they got there, leaning back the porch and his face was smooth from any frown lines.

"I know," he grinned at her. "But so are you."

"But that doesn't mean you get to act like an ass to me, especially right not."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said, avoiding his confused stare. "I'm just being bitter."

"Then be bitter, I liked you that way."

She scowled at him. His carefree attitude was refreshing compared to his previous stiff attitude. And seeing him smile at her, made her decided to take advantage of his state and ask him a question she had been wondering for a while.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone about your dad?" she asked.

Isaac immediately tensed up and looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you—?"

"Just answer the question... please?" she pleaded.

Isaac ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "Eléonore, why do you want to know? He's dead, it doesn't matter anymore."

"I just need to know."

"Need? Really?" he bristled. "Why do you want to know about the old me? You really wanna know?

"Yes," she said seriously. "I want _and_ need to know. And I don't think you've changed, I just think you've finally embraced your complete assholeness."

He sighed, clearly annoyed at her. He was quiet for a while and she was ready to annoy him until he talked but he beat her. "I did tell someone," he finally admitted, almost looking ashamed.

"And what happened?" she pressed on.

"It was a teacher of mine when I was a kid. He was shocked. He knew my dad, thought he was really great and because he couldn't find any bruises, he dismissed me as being a liar. He did tell my dad, though. That was the last time I said something."

"How old were you?"

"I was just ten but then again I wasn't much of a kid with a dad like mine," he said bitterly.

She pressed her lip in a thin line. Eléonore didn't feel sorry for him but she did understand him. Her father had been hard on her and her brother. Benjamin reasoning had been because he had to raise them and take care of their mother. Eléonore didn't agree with him but never went against his beliefs.

"I'm glad you're no longer getting hurt," she admitted.

Isaac tilted his head and reluctantly gave her a small smile that didn't match his intense stare. He was about to lean towards her when he pulled away. He pulled out his phone vibrated and then frowned at the screen.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec."

He got up, still not looking away from the phone. She observed him paced around, glaring at the screen in front of him. Then he pocketed his phone and glanced at her, giving her a hard look. She got up and brushed specks of dirt from her clothes.

"What happened?"

"We have to go. Boyd called me but I didn't answer, so he left a message saying that the kanima attacked and Erica got a seizure because of it."

"Oh my God! Is she alright?"

"He didn't really say, he was kinda vague in the text so I think that not even he knows," Isaac admitted.

"Was Erica the only one who got hurt?"

"From what I know, only Erica." He pocketed his phone and glanced uneasily at their vast surroundings. "Come on let's go. Jackson is out there and I don't think it's a good idea to be out here. Plus I need to go to Erica."

"It's going to take a while to get there," she pointed out. They were pretty far away from the school. Even if Isaac got there, if would be too late for whatever Derek needed for him. She wondered what would have

"Yeah I know," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated. She would have tried to comfort him but from his aloof demeanor even when she had sex with him. "Let's just go."

She watched him walk away from her and sighed in resignation. He heard her and stopped, looking over his shoulder. He waited for her to catch up to him. He offered her his arm and she looked at him questioningly.

"So you won't trip," he explained patiently. She took his arm without arguing and they maneuvered through the dark forest. She could tell he was impatient at the slow pace they were but kept quiet, just pulling her up when she tripped over a root that she didn't see.

"Hold on." He stopped his tracks and let go of her arm.

"What is it?" Unconsciously, she stepped closer to Isaac and looked around, expecting the kanima to pop out and attack them.

"Eléonore, relax," he said. "I just got a text."

"I am relaxed," she muttered and stepped away from him. He pulled out his phone, checking the text he had received and looked relieved at what he read. Isaac tense state immediately changed into a more relax one.

"Erica is okay. She's fine."

"That's great," she said sincerely.

"Yeah, it is. She's fine. She's fine." He gave her a half-grin and then frowned when he scrolled through his phone. "And apparently Scott's part of our pack."

"Scott's working for Derek? Or with him?" She frowned, remembering at how much Scott had resisted Derek and now they were on the same team. None of it made sense, how much had they miss in the last few hours?

"Sort of," Isaac answered skeptically. "He didn't say much, just to get back as soon as possible."

"What do you think happen? Where other people involved?" Allison's, Stiles and Lydia's face popped into her mind and she hoped that they were fine. She wasn't worried about Scott because he could heal quickly but not her human friends.

"I have no idea what happened for those two things to happen. Hey," he said gently, seeing her worry. "I'm sure that nothing else happened. Boyd would have made it clear."

"I know but still. The kanima has killed people."

Isaac gave her a reassuring smile, that made her feel slightly better. "Come on let's go. I'll drop you off at your apartment then I'll go see what the hell is going on. I can't believe the day I'm not there, everything goes to shit," he said the last part more to himself. He tugged on her hand but she resisted. "Eléonore come on we need to go."

"No, you need to go," she corrected him and pulled her hand away from him. "You should go with Derek, they need you. I can walk alone and you have to go to Derek. It could be something important."

He shook his head stubbornly. "No. It's late. I'll go with you, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I think I'll be fine," she assured him. "If anybody tries something, I'll just hit them and run as fast as I can in these shoes. I left my gun in my locker."

Isaac gave her a wry smile. "And what about the kanima?"

"Maybe do the same thing."

"If that's your plan for a murderous creature, then I'm definitely walking you home." When he saw her open her mouth to argue, he warned, "And don't argue with me, I'm not in the mood."

"I can see," she muttered and earned a dark look from him. Eléonore shot him a tight smile. "It was a joke. Not really."

"Just walk," he ordered her and tugged on her arm to continue. They walked back to her apartment was silent. Neither attempted to start a conversation. Walking back to her apartment, took a long time and she didn't try to hurry up, walking slowly with Isaac leading this time. Her mind was blank as she walked, simply noticing the town she had been living for almost a month. They stopped in front of her building.

"Look at that, nothing attacked me," she said after a few seconds.

"No they didn't," he agreed, the corner of his lips twitching. "But I did see a man, few blocks away look at you in a bad way. So I guess me walking you here _was_ necessary.'

"Fine then, thank you. Are you going to walk me up to my room or this is your stop?"

"No, this is my stop. If I go up, I might not end up leaving." He gave her a lecherous smile that she did not return.

"The only reason that you won't be going down is if Benjamin is there and sees you. Other than that, just because you did something nice, doesn't give you special treatment."

"Are there other guys who tolerate you and protect you?"

She gave him a mirthful smile. "One is more than enough."

Isaac looked pleased, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm going know before I say something stupid."

Isaac furrowed his brows and looked pensive. She gave him a small wave and he didn't say anything as she started walking away from him.

"Eléonore, hold on," he called after her and went to grab her arm, making her stop. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Look, don't take it the wrong way, but I'm kinda desperate but I really need you tell me what are the hunters doing."

"Why do you want to know?" Eléonore looked at him carefully.

Isaac scoffed. "Well, Derek isn't preparing us for them. He's too busy doing other stuff and oh yeah, another thing, I don't want to die by you guys."

She winced at his harsh tone. "Do you think I'm going to get you killed?"

"What no? See, I told you not to get it the wrong way."

"But you said 'you', as if that included me. Do you honestly thing I'm going to get you killed Isaac?" she asked._ That's the opposite of what I want. I want you here,_ she thought and should have said it to him but didn't.

"Eléonore," Isaac said her name patiently. "You don't even give a crap about hunting, so why can't you for once stop playing your mind games and actually help me out?"

"Same reason why you didn't tell anyone about your dad."

"What the hell does that even mean? Those are two different things."

"No, they're not," she said. "Both of us didn't have an option."

"You were into hunting and when you tried to leave, you paid for it?" he guessed, closing his eyes in realization.

"I was taught that loyalty is above everything else. Even family. A Hartmann, hunter for life. That's the rule. I can't break it. And if I do, the same thing is going to happen to me like it did to you. I've already disappointed Benjamin. And some of the Argent's. You have no idea how horrible it is to have to protect a code than your own family member."

Isaac gave her the same distant look like he did earlier on when they were in the house. "Are you trying to make a point?" he snapped, shaking his head in disbelief. "Because if it is that your code means more than whatever we have, then fine. I get it. Be a bitch."

"You know when you stop acting like an asshole, then I'll stop acting like a bitch."

"What is your problem Eléonore?"

"My problem is that you have sex with me and then you act like an asshole expecting me to be all nice to you. Well, let me tell you. No."

"Are you serious?" Isaac spluttered. "Where is this coming from? I thought you didn't care? I'm just giving you what I you want, aren't I?"

"Isaac, I'm a girl," she sighed.

"I'm very well aware you're a girl. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Jesus, you're so stupid. It means I'm always going to be emotional. And the only reason why I'm cold and a bitch to you is because I don't want to get you killed. If you were normal, I wouldn't give a crap because we—..." Eléonore stopped when she realized what she was implying. She also realized she had said things that she didn't know she felt. She closed her eyes and she could feel Isaac surprised look.

"Seriously?" he said. She opened her eyes and saw that he looked slightly sheepishly. "Then, um, never mind, I'm sorry," he added on an afterthought.

"Whatever," she dismissed him.

"I get you," he said quietly. "Whatever happens, it's your choice. If you want me to back off, I will. If you want me to commit, then let's do it. And if you want me to stop asking you about the werewolves despite the fact that I might die, then I sadly will."

"Isaac, you don't..."

"No, I mean it. I want you to be safe too. Even though half of the time you irritated me and really might not be worth dying over now that I think about it, but I really don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to be safe more than anything."

Eléonore looked at the floor, trying to come up with a witty remark but was unable to. She heard him sigh fondly and winced when she felt his cold lips press to her warm cheek.

"Good night Eléonore," he said quietly and when she looked up she saw that he was gone, leaving her alone in the middle of her hallway. Eléonore knew something was wrong when she entered the apartment and Benjamin wasn't home. She had disappeared and knew that he had found out. They had taken only one car and were supposed to drive back.

She waited for a while on the couch, fiddling with the remote control of the television. She became focused on a spot in the table where something wet had previously been. Getting up, she grabbed a towel and scrubbed it until it was spotless. Her hand burned for moving it in a repetitive motion but she felt great.

Eléonore had to always be doing something and being alone in the apartment without having anything to do was making her want to tear the apartment down. She suddenly had the urge to clean everything in her apartment. Obviously, the entire apartment wasn't dirty, but cleaning it all was one small thing she had control over in the moment.

Getting up, she changed clothes, and went from room to room, scrubbing every surface she could reach. She cleaned the shower, reorganized their room where it held their guns, and emptied her fridge, washed all of her dishes and threw all of her towels in a pile to be washed.

When she had moved to the kitchen, she had been thrilled to find her phone in one of the cabinets. She took a small break from her frenzy and decided to call Allison but it went straight to voicemail. Leaving her a short message, that she found her phone and that she'll see her the next day, she hung up and picked up her rag and continued scrubbing.

But once everything had been sprayed and scrubbed and wiped down, an exhausted Eléonore sat down on the couch and felt bored again. She didn't know what to do, if she called Allison, she would just hear problems and that would make her anxious.

And only thinking about it, she could feel the anxiety returned to her chest, and it only worsened every second that passed. So, to appease her frazzled mind, she decided to do some reorganizing. Dragged each of her dresser drawers out of her bedroom and dumped them out onto the floor of the living room, hoping that the mechanical process of sorting through her clothing might help keep her mind occupied.

After two hours passed of sorting through her clothes and putting them neatly in her drawers, she had contemplated on going to Benjamin's room to do the same thing when she glanced at the clock and realized that it was really late and her brother hasn't come back. She got up from the floor and went to grab her phone, then she left on the kitchen counter. She hesitated for a second only, but her curiosity got the best of her and dialed Benjamin's number.

_"Hello?"_ he answered hesitantly after a few rings.

"I found my phone. You didn't do a good job hiding it."

He sighed on the other end. _"I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I just wanted it to piss you off."_

"Well, it worked. I was pissed but now that I have it back to me, I'm over it."

_"Actually, listen __Eléonore__, I'm glad you called. I need to make this quick but I'm not going to be home for a while."_

"Why? Where are you?"

He was quiet for a few moments before answering._ "I'm in the Emergency Room,"_ he said carefully.

Out of all the answers that he could have come up with, that was the last one she expected. "What did you say?"

_"I'm fine by the way so don't freak out on me."_

She blinked and her mind quickly caught on what he said. "Oh, shit, shit. Wait... what are you doing there? What happened?"

_"It doesn't matter," _he said brusquely._ "Just stay there and_—_"_

"No," she cut him off. "What do you mean it doesn't manner? You're in the Emergency Room, why are you there?"

_"It's a really long story and I honestly don't have the time. I'm not allowed to be using the phone in here so don't interrupt me."_

"Fine, but you will come back, right?"

_"I will,"_ he promised but she wasn't convinced. _"I'll be home soon. I'm just here for someone."_

"Are you sure it's not hunter related?" she asked skeptically.

_"Everything is hunter related,"_ he said flatly but didn't actually say no, making her grimace.

"True. Sorry that I asked. I'll wait for you."

_"That's not necessary. __I'm not even sure when I'm going to get home. Oh shit, I have to go. She saw me. This freaking nurse won't leave me alone and—yeah, yeah, I heard you. I'm hanging up, I'm hanging up. God dammit, not even my own mother annoyed me."_

"Benjamin, hold on—"

_"Listen, I got to go. Don't wait for me. Bye," _he said hastily and hung up abruptly.

"Hope she smacks him," she muttered spitefully and threw her phone to the side. Eléonore decided to wait for her brother, so she settled herself in the living room with her backpack, sat on the floor and put all her stuff on the living room table. She finished her homework in less than two hours, leaving her to lounge around and watched aimlessly the television.

Her fingers were drumming on the flat surface of her phone and glanced at it. She remembered about Isaac going to talk to Derek and find out more about what had happened. She thought about calling him but opted to text him, asking him about Erica. She put the phone to the side and made herself comfortable on the couch, placing her head on the couch armrest. The noise that was coming in front of her, helped her drift off to sleep.

Eléonore didn't know how much time she had slept but the noise of the jingling of keys and the creek of a door opening was what made her stir from her slumber. She opened her eyes and squinted when she saw a figure stumbling around the living room. It took her a few moments to adjust to the darkness to realize it was her older brother.

Her first thought was that he was drunk, how he stumbled around the apartment but when she got a good look at him, Eléonore saw that there was something seriously wrong with him.

"Benjamin?" she slurred, clumsily sitting up on the couch. "What time is it?"

"Shit—Eléonore?" He jumped and turned around hadn't realized that she had been there. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to wait for me."

"Holy shit! What happened to your forehead?" She got up from the couch and rushed towards him, her hands hovering over his injury.

"Wha—? Oh yeah..." He went to touch it and flinched at the contact. "Just a small cut on my forehead. Nothing much."

"And what happened to your hand?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He dismissed her concern and tried to scrub the dried blood from his forehead.

"Did you get in a fight?" she demanded. "You got in a fight, didn't you? I knew it. You're such a liar."

Picking up the nearest object in her perimeter, a remote control, she threw it at him and he dodged it. The control crashed against a vase and it fell to the floor, breaking into small pieces. Benjamin looked at the floor and glared at her.

"First of all, no. Why do you think every time I have a bruise I was in a fight? And second of all, you're cleaning that."

"Then what happened? You said you were fine," she accused him. "You're really hurt."

"I was in a small accident," Benjamin rushed to explained himself. "I just wasn't horribly hurt, I was fine but I was forced by a nurse to have a check up. I'm fine, this is small. Matt got hurt too. He was the one who crapped out."

"How bad was the accident?" she asked, grazing her thumb over his bandage. He winced at the contact and brushed her hand away from him.

"I just got a sprained hand and a small bruise. Matt was the one with the serious problem. He got a concussion. He's actually still in ER. The only reason I left because this nurse came and hauled me to go back home. She literally walked me to my car like I was a baby," he huffed in annoyance.

"What the hell happened? You're hurt, Matt's seriously hurt to the point where he can't leave the hospital. Oh my God!" Eléonore stopped, her eyes widening in excitement. "Do you know what this means?"

"That Matt was on to something about us not having any sympathy?"

"I can do the project alone. He's not capable of working, I don't have to spend time with him. It's a valid excuse. He could have died right?"

"Eléonore, he's still in the ER with a possible severe concussion."

"I know it's horrible what happened to him, he could be seriously hurt but think of it as a silver lining. I get to work alone and he gets out of doing a project. It's a win-win situation."

Benjamin sighed in resignation. "At least if you're going to do that, you're going to call him personally, apologize in the state he is and at least sound sorry. And wish for him to get better."

"But I can't," she reminded him. "I technically don't have my phone. I'm grounded remember?"

"If you call him, you can keep it," he proposed.

"Are you kidding me?" Eléonore said flatly. "All that yelling and glared just to have it back?"

"What? Oh no." He shook his head, smiling in amusement. "I don't think you understood. You can have your phone back. You're still grounded but you can have it back. I found it was unconventional to not reach you. This is a small compromise."

She clenched her jaw in frustration. "Do I have to?"

"If you want your phone, yes. If not, then looks like I'll be by your side twenty-four seven. And from that sour look you have, I'm not sure if you don't like that or that's your natural look."

"But why call him? Why not leave him a note or something? He gets to keep the permanent reminder that I pretend to care about him."

"Because he's hurt and you're his partner. Have some humanity Eléonore."

"I don't have his number."

"I think it's written in a paper by the kitchen table."

Benjamin wasn't backing down which irritated her. He was stubborn but so was she. Fortunately for him, Eléonore just wanted to lay down and think. Shoving her pride to the side, she grabbed her phone and put it in her jacket pocket. "Fine. I'll do it later."

"I'm gonna ask him Eléonore," he warned her. "So don't try anything stupid."

"How can I do something stupid when we made it clear you were the stupid one in our relationship," she said innocently. He scowled at her comment. "It's a joke. God. But I do think it's weird that your only friend is a sophomore."

"I have more friends," he said defensively. "And Matt isn't my friend, he's more of an acquaintance."

"Whatever, it's your problem, not mine." She went back to the couch and rested her head on the armrest. Benjamin looked around the living room and picked her bag from the floor, placing it on the table.

"I didn't see you today in school."

"Well, we don't have classes together, so..."

"Did you ditched?" he asked bluntly. She blinked, staring at him cautiously. He was staring at her with an intensity that unnerved her. He knew that she had ditched and was testing her. Asshole.

"Yes..."

His next reaction was a like a cold shower. Unexpected and harsh. "I know. It's fine. I'm glad you did actually."

She looked at him in bewilderment. "You are? Seriously?"

He nodded. He walked over to her and kissed her head. "Yeah. I'm gonna go to bed now..."

"Wait.. what do you mean you're glad?" she demanded, befuddled by his serene demeanor.

He didn't answer her question and said instead, "Oh, and by the way... Don't ever get detention."

"Um, alright?"

"I mean it," he warned. "Don't ever get detention." Then he proceeded to mumble to himself "... stupid school system..."

"Are you alright?" she asked hesitantly, now worried about his state of mind. She was used to seeing him act strange but that was either because he was angry or drunk or both. But he was sober and calm, making her weary.

"Huh?" He looked at her and nodded distractedly. "Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm gonna go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow."

She stopped him, tilting his head to the side. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go back to ER and check for a concussion?"

"No. No more ER. I'm done," he exclaimed quickly. Seeing her alarm, he said in a softer voice, "I'm fine. Just tired."

"When was the last time you've rested?"

"Um..." He scratched his chin thoughtfully, "four days ago?"

"And you're still alive?" she exclaimed in disbelief, frowning in disapproval. "How are you not dead? Honestly, Ben sometimes how you act, you're just like mom... Oh my God! Please don't tell me you're becoming...—"

"What?! No, no. No! I'm not becoming anyone. I'm fine. Seriously, I'm fine. Promise I have slept, am emotionally stable, no craziness," he swore, offering her a tired smile.

"You sure? There's nothing wrong with being a little crazy."

"I know but there's a fine line with some crazy and then there's our mom crazy. And as much as I loved our mom, I don't want to be like her."

Eléonore gave him a rueful smile. "Well, you're in luck. You're just like dad."

"Surprisingly that kinda makes me feel better," he admitted and his eyes darted to the kitchen clock. "Hey, listen it's late and tomorrow we have hunting training, so why don't you go to bed?"

She nodded, feeling a wave of drowsiness hit her. Bidding her brother a good night, she dragged herself to her room and fell into her bed, not bothering changing clothes. The moment her head touched her soft covers, she fell into a hazy dream.

* * *

The first thing Eléonore saw when she woke up was the clock. It read 5:52 AM.

The second thing she saw was her bruised older brother standing over her bed. She jumped slightly but then groaned, putting a pillow over her face, hoping to be suffocated by it. She growled when Benjamin tugged the pillow from her.

"Morning Eléonore," he greeted her cheerfully and went over to her window to open the curtains. She flinched and expected sunlight but was relaxed when she saw that it was still dark outside. "It's a beautiful day today."

"Fuck off."

"No can do. Got so much to do in such little time."

"You look like crap," she commented, eyeing the bandage that was on his right side of his forehead and his bandaged hand. He looked worse than the night before.

"Yeah, well, so do you. Come on, let's go." He clapped his hands, going to her closet and pulling out clothes.

"Where are we going?" she mumbled, leaning towards the clothes he threw to her bed. He had picked a light sweater and sweatpants that she didn't even know she owned.

"Training. Remember? Just because I'm not in my top shape doesn't mean you get out of this. Now let's go. Allison is waiting for us."

Eléonore bit back a groan but begrudgingly got out of the bed. Rushing to change into the clothes he put out for her, she followed Benjamin to the car. She was silent the entire time, watching the cars and houses go by. She must have fallen asleep, because the next time she opened her eyes, she saw Allison tapping her shoulder, telling her to get out of the car.

"Why are you in a good mood?" she grumbled, putting on her sweater. "It's morning. There's nothing to be happy about."

"We're practicing with the bows today," Allison said cheerfully.

"Great," Eléonore grumbled and rubbed her temple. She felt like her head had been smashed against the floor.

"Aren't you a morning person?" Allison asked, amused.

"Not today," she snapped. "Now shut up."

There were targets already set up for them in the empty area of the forest. But Benjamin first wanted to start up with a light warm up by running around the forest. Benjamin took the lead with Allison and Eléonore few feet behind him.

"Where were you?" Allison panted, slowing down and letting Benjamin passed them again, who hadn't broken sweat unlike them.

"What?" Eléonore looked at her.

"Yesterday. You weren't at school in the afternoon. Where were you?"

"Oh." She pushed a strand of her hair that fell and glanced back to where Benjamin was running behind them. He looked distracted but she got closer to Allison and whispered, "I ditched."

"I know that. No one could find you when we needed you. Where were you?"

"I was just around the town," she said vaguely.

"You never ditch," Allison accused her. "You're the good student. And I'm the good girl."

"Exactly, you're no longer the good girl so now I'm no longer the good student. I never ditch school back in France so I decide to give it a try. It wasn't that exciting."

Allison looked at her strangely. "Was Isaac with you? His pack mates were looking for him too."

"Does it matter? It was yesterday and today is another day."

"You know, you're spending an awful time with him. More than I do with Scott. Are you two dating?" Allison had a hard time hiding her excitement.

"Huh?" Eléonore stopped running and Allison did the same thing. "Why would you say that?"

Allison measured her expression and her eyes widened. "Oh my God, you two are totally dating! I can't believe it! This is so ironic because remember when I was telling you about dating in secret and you were all coy and saying no..."

Eléonore zoned out on Allison's excited chatter and focused on her breathing, feeling like her lungs were collapsing. Benjamin might be able to keep his pace but she and Allison were slowly losing their will to keep moving.

"Hey." Allison tapped her shoulder, making Eléonore looked at her. "So are you dating?"

"So what if we are?" she snapped and sighed, giving her an apologetical smile. "Sorry. But seriously, so what?"

"Hey, I'm on board with the two of you. It's just... I'm not the problem," she whispered and looked back at Benjamin knowingly. Eléonore stared at the back head of her brother and shrugged.

"Whatever," she huffed, pushing a strand of hair from her sweaty forehead. "I don't care anymore."

"This is so great," Allison grinned. Eléonore just looked at her warily.

"Why is this so exciting? I've had a boyfriend before. Even one where my family didn't like."

"Not like Isaac."

"No ones like Isaac," she muttered and wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad thing.

"You two! The lazy ones! Come on," Benjamin called at them. "We're done running. Let's move on to the fun stuff."

"Yay!" Allison cheered, clapping her hands and ran off, full of energy.

"Yay," Eléonore said sarcastically and stomped over to where Allison was jumping up in down in excitement and Benjamin stared at her in bemusement.

"Let's practice of shooting," Benjamin grinned and handed his sister an old bow.

"Do I have to?"

"You're one of us. It's expected from you," he said and turned his attention to Allison.

Eléonore gingerly picked up a bow and started preparing herself to shoot an arrow. For an hour the tree of them would pick targets and shoot at them, making a small competition between them. Or more accurately, Allison and Benjamin were successfully using them while Eléonore struggled with just keeping the arrow on the bow.

She never excelled with the bow and arrow, unlike Benjamin. It was a few of the things that he was better than her naturally. And he made sure to never let a chance to pass by to gloat about it. She didn't fight him because it wasn't worth fighting over it but that didn't mean she enjoyed Benjamin's triumph grin.

"Shit. Fuck. Fuck, shit," she hissed when the arrow missed the target by a couple of feet. She threw the bow to the side in anger, kicking the ground for extra emphasis in how she felt. It didn't break which made her angrier but didn't put any more effort. She knew she was acting childishly but she didn't care.

"Remind me again why you don't know how to use a bow and arrow?" laughed Allison_,_ making Eléonore scowled at her.

Besides them, Benjamin chimed in, making everything worse. "When Eléonore was younger whenever she had a problem with someone, her solution was to fight them."

"I didn't fight everybody," Eléonore interrupted him, shooting him a glare. "That was you. You were the one who would punch a kid for even calling you Ben."

"And that's why mom feared that you would pick up on my bad habits and if you knew how to use certain weapons, you would upgrade. You know cause this is dangerous and most definitely kill someone," Benjamin explained in amusement to Allison.

"But come on, someone must have decided to teach her when she was older," Allison argued. "My dad taught me despite my mom not being thrilled."

Benjamin nodded thoughtfully. "Actually, our dad had promised to teach her when he saw that she wasn't as violent like me. But he never got a chance."

"He died," Eléonore explained when he saw Allison looked puzzled.

"Oh. Shit, sorry." Allison easy grin fell and became flustered, her eyes widening almost comically. Both Hartmann siblings didn't seem to care. They were over the grief of mentioning their deceased parents.

"It's alright," he shrugged and positioned himself to shoot. "I stepped in and started teaching her the basics and well... from what you can see, she's not very good. Unlike me."

He made a show of letting go of the string and the arrow flew, hitting the target. He whooped, throwing his hands in the air and Allison laughed.

"I hate my life," Eléonore muttered. Benjamin heard her and gave a look but said nothing.

"Just shoot Eléonore," Allison scoffed and to make a point, made shot an arrow making her fourth perfect target. "See not that hard? You can easily learn."

"Why do I even need to do this?" she argued. "I have a gun. I don't need this crap. No offense Allison."

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to be insulted until you said that. But the offense is taken."

"Come on Benjamin. Can't I do sometime else?" Eléonore knew how to use a gun but her aim wasn't a dead shot like Benjamin. She was better at using objects that didn't include aiming. Benjamin was the expert with guns, crossbows and bow and arrow.

"So you don't know how to use a bow and arrow?" Allison asked, still amused by the fact her best friend couldn't something that she had been doing since she was a child.

"Yes."

"No," Benjamin snorted, selling her out. "Knowing how to position it, does not mean you know how to use it."

"Shut up."

"I'm tired and I don't want to do this stupid thing," she said, frustrated. Benjamin sighed and pulled her to the side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking down at her like she was a child.

"Nothing," she said sourly.

"Really because right now you're acting like a five-year-old that is throwing a tantrum. So let me ask you again, what is wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because I just am and I don't know why. I really want to punch someone in the throat and I don't know why but then again I don't need a reason."

Benjamin frowned. "Well, maybe you say that to Ms. Morell today. Don't you have to see her today after school?"

She glowed at him. "Yes I do have to see her today," she admitted begrudgingly.

"Why don't you get all your anger out today?" he suggested but in her anger, it sounded like an order. "I don't want to see it tomorrow."

"Fuck you Benjamin. I get to be mad whenever I want too just like you get to drink whenever your alcoholic urge takes over." She glared at him and hit his shin with her bow.

"What the hell is wrong with you Eléonore? What's up with emotional diarrhea from you lately?"

"I don't know. I don't fucking know you asshole!" she gritted and turned around, walking away from the two hunters. She could hear Allison call after her but she only focused on her stomps echoing in the empty forest. She groaned when she realized that she had left everything except her phone, and stopped walking when she heard her phone ring.

"What do you want?" she snapped into the phone when she answered.

_"What the hell did I do?"_ Stiles asked, bemused._ "You know what, I'll just call you later, you seem busy_."

"Don't you dare hang up," she growled and starting to walk again. "What do you want?"

_"I was calling you because we couldn't find you and then I found out by Allison that you got your phone again."_

"What is the point of you calling me?" she sighed. Scott joined our pack if you didn't know?"

_"Scott joined Derek's pack and have come up with a terrible plan to catch Jackson, no surprise there."_

"What?" she gasped, out of breath. "They have a plan?"

_"Yeah. That's why I called. I thought you should know cause, you know, you're team wolf. "_

"I'm sorry what?"

_"Team wolf, the good guys. You barely became a member. Congratulations. And you're also team human, but that's exclusive. It only counts you and me... and Allison and Lydia. Actually, that's not exclusive. Never mind, we're just team wolf."_

Eléonore felt a prickle of guilt, with Stiles thinking she was on their side when she currently had been with the hunters.

_"Eléonore? You there?"_

"No, I'm here. I heard you." She closed her eyes in pain, her feet aching and her breathing coming out shallow. "Is that the only reason why you called me?

_"Yeah,"_ he said and paused. _"Actually, no. It's your turn to be with Scott today. You ditched on us yesterday so, I had to stretch myself out thin. Yeah, that's it."_

"Okay, then—Aw, shit." She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, making her double over and breath heavily.

_"Are you okay?"_ Stiles asked, sounding amused which fueled her anger. _"Sounds like you're giving birth."_

"Fine, just fine," she panted. "I think I got a cramp."

_"Really because it also sounds like you're having some pretty bad sex—"_

"Fuck you, Stiles," she snapped and hung up abruptly. She wheezed and clutched her chest. "Shit, I'm so out of shape."

Eléonore walked slowly all the way to her apartment, trying to ignore how much she wanted to collapse to the floor. After taking a long shower, she sat down in her living room, debating whether she should ditch school or not. She turned on the TV but wasn't really paying attention to what was happening in front of her. Eléonore's mind had wandered off.

This week had been wrong. When she expected Isaac to be happy with her, he was mad. When she expected Benjamin to be mad at her, he was calm. Nothing was going as according. She rubbed her face in frustration.

That wasn't what really had her frustrated; it bothered her that Boyd's words from the previous day kept looping around her head. He only said it to throw her off and, unfortunately, it was working. She was being reckless. She was going to get Isaac killed. She wasn't what he needed. She needed to stop and think about what she did.

No matter how much she tried, she couldn't help the werewolves and hunters. She needed to start thinking about the bigger picture, not the small one. Not the one that just had Scott. Or the Hale pack. When Benjamin said about Gerard wanting to take Eléonore from him, it honestly scared her and made her realize that it was because of her.

She needed to get her problems straightened. Her two main ones were the werewolves—Isaac and Scott— and the hunters—Benjamina and the Argent's. Both would never coerce in harmony, or at least be on the same page where they didn't want to kill each other, no matter how much she tried. Not even the two people from the same team got along.

"Don't overthink it," she reminded herself. She saw a bowl on her table, that held a mixture of colored rocks, blues, and greens. It was a nice combination, making them stand out by the dark, rich wood of the table. Closing her eyes she reached over and picked one. She could feel the smoothness of the rock in her palm.

When Eléonore was younger, she had been very indecisive. Always changing her mind. It drove her parents, and even Benjamin, insane. When they would go out and eat, she would be the last to order, not sure what to get, always torn on what to get. Her dad, having enough of his daughter erraticness, pulled her aside and gave her a shiny coin.

_"What is this?"_ she had questioned, looking at it uncertainly.

_"When you can't make up your mind, which probably be your entire life being the daughter of your mother," _he had said in a fond voice, that was rare for him._ "Flip a coin, it will tell you how you actually feel. Each side will be whatever you can't choose. When you pick a side and see what it is, you'll either be disappointed or excited by the outcome, showing what you really wanted."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yes, now pick something to eat or else you're going to be in trouble Eléonore."_ The tender moment had disappeared and brought her to the reality of who he was, who he was comfortable with.

Being the only good advice her father's had ever given to her, since that day, Eléonore made the most crucial choices with that coin. As she grew older, she would make up her mind much easier but always had the coin on her. Glancing at her bag, she remembered where the coin was. Reaching over to her bag, she stopped, remembering she was still holding the rock. Slowly, she went back to her spot.

"Blue is werewolves. Green is hunters," she told herself. "Easy. Not the best way to make a choice but it's a special circumstance."

Her hand was in front of her, collapsing the rock. She couldn't make herself open it, fear building to what she was doing. It was a metaphorical choice. Slowly, she opened her hand and peered at her choice. Right there, in the middle of her palm, was a shiny, green rock.

"Well, shit," she said and had her answer in that moment.

* * *

She came late to her first class. There was only ten minutes left and had earned a glare of the teacher when she saw her flimsy excuse in her slip. She made a point to ignore Allison, who was shooting her amused glances. The class had gotten together with their partner to work on their project.

"Matt. Hey," she said, sitting next to him. She was surprised to see him in school when he had spent the majority of the previous night in the ER. He looked fine, putting aside the worn look and his messed up hair.

"Oh hey," he said, his voice tired but gave her a half-smile. "What's up?"

"I heard that you were in the hospital but I guess, you're fine. Being here and all."

"Yeah, I was, ugh," he groaned, rubbing his temple. "Worst six hours of my life."

"I'm really sorry," Eléonore offered, trying to start a conversation. Matt looked at her strangely. "What?" she said and pulled out her notebook, pretending to be working.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking that I concussion might be worse than the doctors said," he muttered.

"I'm sorry about whatever happened," she offered. "You know, if you still don't feel well, I can do the project by myself."

He looked at her curiously. "Benjamin didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Matt hesitated but then reluctantly admitted, "Something weird happened in the library. I don't know what it was but something attacked us. I got knocked out by one of the library shelves. The library is closed right now. It's a disaster."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You seriously don't know?" he asked in disbelief. "I thought you would know. I mean, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson, Erica and hell, even your brother were there in detention with me too. I figured that that at least one of them would have told you. They all have big mouths."

"Hold on—Benjamin got detention too?" she asked and her eyes widened in realization when she finally understood what he was talking about last night.

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time but he was looking for you."

She clenched her jaw and glanced at Allison and Stiles. She had spoken to the both of them and none of them had even approached the topic of the library.

"Why were all of you in detention?" she asked.

"Scott and Jackson got into a fight. About what? I don't know but it was bad. They practically destroyed the locker room. The rest of us got caught in Harris wrath." Matt grimaced. "I was just there to talk to Allison."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"Hey, Eléonore, can you do me a favor?" Matt asked hesitantly and when he saw her expression, he hurried to explain himself. "Because I have a concussion, my judgment is super clouded and our project is due in three days and yesterday I spend the majority of the day in the hospital. I was wondering—"

"I'll do the project for the both of us. Don't worry. I can finish for the both of us," she offered eagerly.

"Can you really? I feel weird asking you to do everything but at the same time, I feel like I'm going to do a crap job. And this a joint grade, so not only it will affect me but you too."

"Don't worry. I don't mind." She had to bit her lower lip to stop herself from grinning. "You focus on your health and I focus on the project."

"You're loving this, aren't you? Whatever." He shrugged and glanced at his empty notebook. "But I was wondering because you're always with Scott, Stiles, and Allison, where were you?" he asked curiously.

"Not at school, that's for sure." Her eyes flitted to Isaac for a second and unfortunately for her, Matt had seen it. He chuckled and nodded in a knowing manner.

"So you decided to settle?" Matt said in a condescending voice.

She barely spared him a glance. "I don't settle."

"He was a grave digger," Matt reminded her. "I don't get why you defend him so much. I wouldn't give a crap for the person I was just using for sex."

"Isaac is my boyfriend," she said calmly and he's reaction almost made it worth her rash answer.

"Seriously?" he spluttered. Both glanced towards Isaac, who was busy writing something in his notebook. From his tense stance and from the way Stiles kept looking at him, he had most definitely heard.

"Oh yeah," she said seriously and gave him a forced smile. Internally, she was dying slightly. What the hell was wrong with her? She should have stayed home.

"Since when?" Matt pounced at her.

"Since we got together," she said sharply.

Matt glanced at Isaac and then at her. "So I guess me wanting to blackmail you with Benjamin is mute?"

She looked at him and saw him grinning at her but she still looked at him uneasily. "I suppose so..."

Matt laughed and went back to his sheet. "So I guess you and him are going to the rave?" he asked while he wrote.

"What rave?" She frowned.

"The rave? This party that's happening in a few days," Matt explained. "I'm going too. With Allison," he added with a grin.

"I'm sorry what?" She looked at him for an explanation but the school bell had ringed.

"Well, I'll see you later." He waved at her and left the classroom quickly before she could stop him. Eléonore blinked, confused about what he had said. There was going to be a party and Matt was going with Allison. And from the sound of it, he thought it was a date.

"Allison," Eléonore called after her best friend. She looked back at her and when she saw the glare on her face, she hurried out of the classroom. "Allison!"

She had gotten out of the class when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her to the side. She winced when her back slammed against the locker.

"What the fuck?"

"Eléonore," Isaac hissed.

She instantly relaxed when she realized it was just him. His body towered over her and placed both his hand on the side of her, caging her in the locker. Some students looked at them curiously and then went on their business, not finding their position strange. From an outsider, it looked like a regular couple speaking to each other.

"Isaac you scared me. What do you want?"

"What the hell are you playing at?" he growled lowly, his eyes flashing gold.

"What are you talking about?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

She looked at him and then smiled. "Actually yes. I don't know what the hunters are doing. I'm sorry but I think you're safe because they're obsessed with the kanima."

"Anything else?" She was thrown off on how he still looked peeved.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry but no. I have to go."

He glowered at her and reluctantly took a step back, allowing her to moved away from him. She started walking away from him when she stopped and turned around. Going to him, she went on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I still think you're an asshole despite everything," she whispered to his lips and finally left him alone.

* * *

The first part of the school had passed quickly but it was more because Isaac hadn't been paying attention and was more preoccupied with his personal problems. During the entire lunch time, he had to hear Erica and Boyd argue and complain about their Alpha's decision regarding their new pack member.

Isaac didn't really have an opinion because he didn't mind Scott. He actually agreed with Derek and thought it was a wise choice. He also didn't participate because in the end the two of them would go against him and it wasn't worth it. Another reason, the one he would never admit, was that he was too busy trying to eavesdrop on Eléonore's conversation with her friends.

She was having lunch with just Scott. He was on the phone talking to someone, looking love struck while Eléonore was eating her food and watching him in amusement. He desperately wanted to talk to her, demanded what the hell had she been thinking when she said she was his girlfriend.

"Isaac. Isaac," Boyd called his name sharply.

"Huh?" He looked at them and saw his two friends look at him questioningly. "What?"

"Were you even listening to us?" he demanded.

"No," he said honestly. "I have no idea what are you talking about. I'm not listening because I don't care what you two argue about."

"God Isaac you're so useless." Erica sighed in exasperation and ran her fingers through her wild hair.

"And you're a pathetic mess."

Unlike the other days, she looked uncomposed. Her makeup was slightly smeared and for the first time since her transformation, she was wearing more covering clothes, which made Isaac grateful. It bothered him to see too much of her skin. His eyes flitted to Eléonore and wondered how he would feel about her wearing revealing clothes as Erica.

She would get more attention from the opposite sex, that was sure. He thought about if he would get jealous but with Eléonore's words last night saying that one person was enough, it made him smug and not worry about her or any other boy.

"Don't you think it's stupid for Derek to make a decision without discussing it with us? " Erica started saying.

"Weren't you dying when he made that choice?" Isaac reminded her wryly. "You should be glad you're even alive to hear the decision."

"And where the hell where you?" Erica snarled. "Where were you when the pack needed you?"

"Unlike you two, I have other things than just the pack. I'm sorry if I was busy," he snapped.

"Since when does the gravedigger have a social life?" Erica demanded and then snapped his fingers and gave him a mean smile. "Oh right. When you go yourself a hunter girlfriend," she mocked.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Isaac demanded, his fingers gripping the table tightly, feeling anxiety in his chest.

"I was just taking a wild guess. Derek is going to kill you," she sang laughing like a mad woman. Isaac saw Eléonore head turned to them, the noise catching her attention before going back to Scott.

"You seriously are dating a hunter? Are you stupid?" Boyd demanded, throwing a dirty look at Isaac.

"Of course he's stupid," Erica sneered, throwing Isaac a fry. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "He's thinking with his dick. That's the only big thing he apparently has because he can't have both a big brain and dick."

Isaac glared at her. "You said I should be smart with it."

"I said to be smart about it but clearly you haven't. Now you're all lovey-dovey with her. With your precious Eléonore. Did you know there's a song called Elenore? Have you heard of it? My dick of a dad loves oldies and put that one a lot."

"Shut up," Isaac grunted and slouched down in his chair, having a hard time controlling his anger. Erica ignored him and started singing quietly.

"_You got a thing about you. I just can't live without you. I really want you, Elenore, near me. Your looks intoxicate me. Even though your folks hate me. __There's no one like you, Elenore, really_—"

"Shut up!" he yelled and that made the people around them to look at them and as quickly as they caught their attention, they went back to their business.

Erica smirked triumphantly. "It's a good song. You should serenade her. I bet she's going to love it in your guy anniversary."

"Erica," Boyd cut in. "Just shut up about them."

"We're not dating," Isaac denied quickly and ignored the guilt he felt for making her look bad. When she had declared him as her boyfriend, he had been shocked. The previous day, he had been sure that they were doomed and now, that day, he saw some small hope for them. But that didn't mean it was going to be easier for the two of them.

"Better not," Boyd said darkly. "Do you see how Scott is right now? You're going to be like him."

"Ugh," Isaac groaned, feeling a headache forming, and stood up. "That's it, I'm leaving. I'm not talking to either of you about this. And she's not my girlfriend," he added angrily.

"What the hell is his problem?" He heard Erica ask as he walked away from them. "Aren't guys supposed to be happy when they're constantly getting laid?"

"Shut up Erica," Boyd sighed.

Isaac made a frustrated noise and stormed out the cafeteria, bumping into a few students. For the rest of the day he was in a bad mood, to the point where he had blatantly ignore Eléonore during chemistry, forgetting that he wanted to talk to her.

It wasn't until the end of the day when he had lacrosse practice, he remembered what was that cause him to be angry. He had been changing in the locker room when Matt walked up to him and started a conversation with him. Isaac didn't make any effort to keep up until he mentioned Eléonore's name.

"What did you just say?" he gritted.

"So Eléonore is your girlfriend?" Matt repeated himself. Isaac had glared at him when he approached him but when he asked the question his disdain had become more obvious.

"No," he denied immediately.

"But Eléonore said..."

"Well, she's a liar." He wanted to end that idea that he was dating Eléonore until he spoke to the said person. A lot of the guys were listening to their conversation with interest. One of them was Stiles, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, enjoying seeing Isaac uncomfortable.

Matt looked at him doubtfully. "So she is being delusional about the two of you."

Isaac gritted his teeth and glared at the people around them. They all turned back to what they were doing.

"Listen to me Matt," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "Whatever you have to say about—?"

"Hey Benjamin," Matt greeted the older guy, cheerfully. "What's up?"

Isaac stopped mid-threat and tensed up when Benjamin walked up to them. He

"Come on let's go," he said gruffly and blatantly ignored Isaac, who didn't mind. Isaac didn't bother hiding his grin when he saw how horrible he looked. Erica had mentioned that Benjamin got hurt the previous day but didn't know to the extent.

"Hey Benjamin, is your sister delusional?" Matt asked. Isaac tensed and glared at the shorter boy. What the hell was Matt doing?

Benjamin also looked at Matt strangely. "She's a lunatic but I don't think that's the same as delusional."

"So no?" Matt shot Isaac a knowing grin. Benjamin glanced briefly at Isaac.

"No. Why? What are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I was just talking to your brother-in-law," Matt shrugged.

"My what?" Benjamin said sharply.

Matt laughed and shook his head. "It was a joke."

Benjamin narrowed his eyes at Isaac. It took a few seconds for Benjamin to realized what was going on. "You and Eléonore are dating...?" he asked slowly.

"Uh... yeah?" Isaac said and when he saw Benjamin look at him unimpressed, he nodded more confidently. "Yeah, we are. Sort of, it's not official but yeah."

He winced at how he stuttered and both, him and Matt, looked at Benjamin expectantly. It surprised both of them when he just looked annoyed.

"Of course you are," he muttered bitterly. "I don't even care anymore. It's your problem, not mine. I tried, so I'm not to blame."

"That's it?" Isaac asked in disbelief. He expected for him to be strangled or having to run away for his life. But Benjamin just gave him a tired look.

"I have more important things to worry about. Besides," he said, his voice taking a darker edge. "In the end, we all know who's going to get screwed over." He shot him a smirk and then turned his attention to Matt. "Come on, let's go."

Matt stepped aside and stopped in front of Isaac before he left. "Congrats on Eléonore. I seriously thought you two were just a thing."

"So did I," he muttered to himself. When Isaac was finally alone, Danny approached him and gave him a friendly smile.

"So you and Eléonore are dating?" he asked, his voice curious but didn't have that cruel tone that Matt had.

"Yeah..." he said uncertainly.

Danny smiled. "That's great. She really likes you."

"Yeah, I guess. Wait..." Isaac grabbed his shoulder. "How you know?"

"Aren't you together?" he asked curiously.

"Well, yes," he said hastily, "but we never talked about... you know. A lot of things. It's complicated."

He grimaced when he realized how stupid he sounded. Thankfully Danny understood what he was trying to say and smiled at him.

"You can tell how she likes you by this look she gets. You get it too whenever you see her."

"What are you talking about?" He got what look when he saw her? He glanced at the reflection of himself in the mirror that was near the locker room.

"Asses out of the field!" Coach yelled and there was a rush of players closing the door and leaving the locker room. "Now! Now! In the field! Greenberg get out of my sight!"

"Shit! Gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Isaac said distractedly, barely noticing when Danny left his side. He jumped when he heard Coach's whistle and his threats, making him pick up his gear and leave the locker room. He couldn't wait to get rid of all the pent up energy he had.

* * *

**Writing this chapter was so much easier than I had thought. I just needed the time to sit down and write. But I'm a little nervous because as you read, this chapter is a huge turning point for Isaac an****d Eléonore. Let me know what you think. **

**I'm sorry if I didn't respond to those who reviewed, I'm such a mess right now. ****Like always, thanks for everything (the reviews, follows, and favorite's). I'll look for any errors that might appear.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Wolf just my OC's and ideas.**


	24. Day I Turned Seventeen

**Warning: Mature scenes in the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Day I Turned Seventeen**

_"__Oh, you were embarrassed _of_ me_

_'cause I used my tongue freely_

_Bet you wish I couldn't speak _

_'cause when I do, you know_

_I tell you why you appear weak..._

_You teach me how to behave, I felt you question the way_

_I was brought up as a baby_

_Well, you don't know fuck about my family..."_

― **Seventeen, Marina and the Diamonds**

* * *

_Hearing her name being called out, made Eléonore sigh and drop the book she had been reading in her lap. She wondered if she pretended that she wasn't in the house, the person whoever decided to annoy her would stop calling her name. But her silence only made the other persist. Because she wasn't paying attention, she failed to notice that the woman's voice was becoming more desperate as she called her name._

_"That's it," she muttered and sat up from her bed, the books that were in her lap falling to the floor. She got out of her room and peered outside._

_"__Eléonore!"_

_"What_―_?" she yelled and then stop, correcting herself. "I mean yes?"_

_"Come over here. Now, Eléonore. I can't―Merde." A loud thumping noise followed, making Eléonore go down the stairs quickly. She stopped at the foot of the stairs, realizing she shouldn't rush into the situation._

_"Is... that you, maman?" she called out hesitantly when she thought it was her mother, Thérèse. She didn't get an answer but she had a gut feeling that it was her mother. There was nobody else in the house, everybody else was outside._

_Going to the living room, where the noise was coming from__, she was surprised to see her throwing things around frantically. __Thérèse must have recently woken up because her usual immaculate hair was sticking out from the back and she was wearing a thin robe over her pajamas._

_Eléonore eyed her, a part of her thrilled that she finally got up after being in bed for the past four days but she felt a dread when she watched her flip through pages of the books they had in their library. When Thérèse didn't find what she was looking for, she dropped it and moved on to the next shelf of the bookshelf. _

_"Maman? Maman?" she said cautiously, not moving from her spot and eyeing anything sharp in the living room. "Maman, when did you get up?"_

_"Oh, don't worry about that. I just need to..." __Thérèse__ trailed off and started mumbling rapidly in French. None of it made sense, like always. __Eléonore looked over her shoulder, hoping that Benjamin or her father would appear and help her with her. But no one showed up, leaving her on her own. She took a step towards her and stoped._

_"You should take a shower and eat," Eléonore suggested lightly. "You were in bed for almost a week, maman. Come on, you have to eat. I'll make you something."_

_"I'm not hungry," Thérèse said sharply, slamming a book on the living room table. "What do you see, __Eléonore__?"_

_"Uh, well..." She took a step closer to see what Thérèse was pointing at. "What exactly do you want me to see?"_

_Thérèse made a strangled noise and walked to the desk, pulling out a folder and flipping through it. __That's when she noticed the bloody sleeve. _

_"Maman," she said in a warning voice. "What happened to your hand?"_

_Thérèse completely ignored her daughter's question. "Eléonore, where are the pictures? The ones from the last hunt. I need them. Now. Whyre things outorder when I want to findhem. Dammit, Rick, can't you keethings order." She was talking so fast that some words started sounding like one. "Eléonore, where the hell are they?"_

_Eléonore, that time, ignored her and started picking up anything sharp enough to cut and dumped them into a basket. She glanced back and could see the screen door, her brother, and father outside working on a motorcycle. She looked back and saw that Thérèse attention was focused on the magazines, flipping through them in a rapid pace._

_"Maman, I'm going to go for a second. Stay here," she said and knew that everything she said went right through her her. _

_"Dammit, dammit, I can't believe this..."_

_Eléonore stepped back and started heading to the door. When she passed the kitchen, she paused. The top shelf near the refrigerator caught her attention. She tilted her head, thinking. Retreating, she went to the shelf and pulled out a basket, that rattled with pills when she shook it._

_It had different types of medication, for minor headaches to more severe problems. Some were for Benjamin and her when they got sick but most of them under the name of Thérèse Hartmann, their crazy mother._

_ Eléonore's placed the basket on the counter and riffled through all the bottle, some of them shaking to check if it was full until she found the one she was looking for. She closed her eyes, feeling a wave of irritation when she shook the bottle._

_It was completely full. It should have been at least halfway, even with her mom long nap. She remembered they had gone to the pharmacy to refill it about two weeks ago, and it was the same time that Alarick had let his wife take her medication on her own, by the psychiatrist advice._

_"Shit," she whispered. This was not good. Not good at all. The sleeping for a week straight and now the erraticness. She had seen it before and it always ended the same. Blood and pills._

_Not bothering to put away the pills, even though she should have. It was mostly for her mother's precaution but Eléonore had the feeling that overdosing was the last thing on Thérèse's __mind._

_She practically sprinted out of the house and headed towards the other members of her family. Benjamin and her father, Alarick were trying to fix a motorcycle that Benjamin had boughten from a junkyard, a birthday present for himself._

_"Dad," she called out. "Dad!"_

_"What is it, __Eléonore__?" Alarick said, not glancing up. He more concentrated on fixing the engine._

_"Hey, Ellie." Benjamin, on the other hand, did look up and gave her a warm smile. That second, he lost his place and the engine almost fell out of the motorcycle. His dad looked at his son in irritation._

_"Ben, what did I tell you? Keep your hand steady or else get out."_

_Benjamin winced. "I'm sorry," he muttered and positioned his hands to have a steadier grip._

_"Dad!" Eléonore said sharply. Alarick looked up at his daughter expectantly. "Maman, she's awake."_

_"What?" he said, not believing her. "Eléonore, don't_―_"_

_"And she's freaking out. Really bad."_

_Those words were enough to make him swear __and stood up abruptly, making the bike tip over. Benjamin scrambled from his seat to grab it before it crashed to the floor. Alarick walked fast to the house, Eléonore at his tail._

_"She's in the living room. And I think she's hurt," she added. "I don't know what happen to that."_

_"Did you take everything sharp from the living room?"_

_"Almost everything. But y__ou know she can get pretty creative."_

_"Yeah, I know," he__ grunted and slammed the door open. __Eléonore __lingered back and watch him go to the living room. She could hear his voice soften when he approached his wife. She gave them a few seconds before entering the room._

_"Thérèse, you don't need to look at the pictures again. You just have to take a break and eat. You must be hungry." His voice was strained, clearly whatever he was saying to her wasn't working. He heard a noise and turned around, see his daughter standing there._

_"The medication_―_" she began but got cut off harshly._

_"__Eléonore, get out. Go to your brother. Stay with him. Get back in the house in an hour," her father ordered, scowling. "Now, Eléonore. I don't have time."_

_"Don't be like that, Rick," __Thérèse said. "Don't be like that."_

_Eléonore looked between both of he parent's. "But maman_―_"_

_"Is making a big deal of nothing," he said impatiently but his eyes glanced at her with worry. _

_"No, I'm not, Alarick," his wife snapped, looking between him and her daughter in desperation. "You can't tell me I'm not. Why are you always like this? Why won't anyone listen to me?"_

_Her husband sighed in exasperation. Eléonore's eyes darted between them, not sure what to do. He father did tell her to go. Noticing her, Alarick nodded to her to go away. __She pressed her lips into a tight line, wanting to argue but knew that it wasn't worth it. Nodding tersely, she turned her heel and walked out of the house, through the back door. She slammed it hard, making Benjamin look up from the motorcycle._

_"What happened?" he called out when she got closer._

_"She's going back to Borde," she said, going to the swing that was by the tree and sitting down. She moved around idly, feeling almost bored. __Benjamin looked at her in disbelief._

_"Are you fucking kidding me?"_

_"No. Why would I joke about that?" she said sourly. Benjamin shuffled over to her and wiped his grimy hands on his old, ripped jeans._

_"You want a hug?" he offered._

_"Don't touch me."_

_He heaved a sigh and picked up a wrench from the floor, ready to pick up what his father left off. "We should have seen it coming but I guess we kinda got distracted with everything."_

_"I think maman finally did it," she said, after a few seconds of silence. Benjamin glanced at her and shook his head in disgust._

_"Shut up, Eléonore. Don't say that." He went back to where he had been working and propped the bike into its place. "She'll be fine. She always is."_

_She clenched her jaw and glanced to the small pond that was across their yard. He didn't understand. He hadn't seen her. And despite the graveness of the situation, she was annoyed._

_"Guess we're spending my birthday in a nuthouse again," she muttered, wanting nothing more than to be away from the insanity __of her family. __Glancing at her house one last time, she turned her back and __headed out to the lake near their home,__ feeling rage bubble inside. The rage that made her want to destroy things until she couldn't do anything._

* * *

A beeping noise was what woke her up. Slowly, she opened her eyes, facing her night stand. She felt a cold wave wash over her and exhaled sharply, turning her back to stare at her white ceiling. She felt tired despite having woken up from her slumber.

The noise seemed to have been coming from outside and she turned her head to see that it was really early in the morning, way too early for someone to be up and making noise.

It could have been a murderer, trying to steal the money they didn't have and then break all their dishes when they found out but even she knew that she wasn't that unlucky. Heaving a sigh, she sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

She got up and went to the kitchen, to make herself some coffee. She stopped when she saw Benjamin already awake. He looked horrible, dark circles under his eyes, hair a mess and was moving incredibly slowly but he was awake, which was something. He had been pouring a suspicious looking liquid into his mug that she knew for sure wasn't honey.

Benjamin must have heard her move because he looked up. His face lit up and smiled at her, raising his mug.

"Happy birthday, Ellie!" Benjamin said cheerfully. "I bought you balloons."

"And yet, you forget the flowers. The most important part." She gave him a half-smile and headed over to kitchen counter. "Only in my birthday do you wake up before me. Thank you for your sacrifice."

"I had a little help," he said and looked down at his mug. "You look tired."

She pursed her lips and grabbed a banana from the fruit basket on the kitchen table before taking a seat on a stool next to her brother. "I slept late. I couldn't really sleep. I just kept thinking and thinking."

"About what?" His voice was muffled as he was eating a brownie.

"Remember when we spent one of my birthdays in the ward? It was my... thirteenth, I think? Right?"

Benjamin looked at her, not happy where the conversation went but agreed begrudgingly. "Yeah, thirteenth. Any reason you remembered that birthday instead of any other? Like the one when we were living Ireland? That one was a good one. Dad got you a pet."

"It was a turtle that died a week later," she said flatly. "I like the cake we had on my thirteenth, I had like half of it. Maman didn't eat anything even though she should have. Do you think I can get a similar cake today?"

"I don't know," he said slowly, picking at his brownie. "Victoria and Allison are kinda behind everything. The dinner, which it's at six now by the way, and the presents and cake."

A week before, Allison had told Eléonore that her family was planning on making her a birthday dinner and that she had no say in it. Eléonore had forced Benjamin into the helping, one to keep him from doing something stupid and another to have him keep everything in check.

"I thought you were going to help out?"

"That's what I thought. But they just asked me what you liked to eat, what you're allergic to, and if I could take you to their house and that's it."

"What―? Oh, god. They're going to take it over the top and probably have a seance and I really don't want to talk to my deceased parents. They'll probably yell at me for every stupid thing I've done."

Benjamin snorted into his cup and it took him a few seconds to breath normally. "Really that's what you have a problem? Them yelling at you instead of contacting the dead?"

"They were murdered by werewolves, Benjamin. Of course, they will yell when we contact them. Damn it, all I want is a normal birthday. Presents, cake, all the attention on me but not because they're afraid I might get homicidal. I want the attention on me because it's _my _birthday."

"Don't worry, Ellie. All the good attention will be on you, I'll make sure of it. I promise you're not going to have a breakdown. I hate to say it but thank God you're not mom."

She shrugged and not saying anything, just ate her banana. She could feel the drowsiness going away but she was still tired. "I want a dog," she announced. "That's what I want for my birthday. I've always wanted one. But instead, I got a stupid turtle that I lost next week."

"You can't have a dog. We live in an apartment. Besides, I'm allergic to dogs," Benjamin reminded her, unamused.

Eléonore, on the other hand, laughed. "How ironic is that? It's almost like fate. Maybe that's why you hate werewolves. While, I, on the other hand, am not allergic which is why I like dogs."

Benjamin scoffed and drummed his fingers on the counter. "Speaking of dogs. Don't yell at me, but this is going to be the last time we ever speak of this."

"About what?" she asked wearily.

"After this, I won't care. It's your problem. Alright?" Benjamin looked at her expectantly and she nodded curtly. "Are you really dating Isaac? Matt mentioned something like that yesterday and it made me curious."

Eléonore stiffened, remembering the reason why she went to sleep late. She had been on the phone with Isaac until almost one in the morning. The conversation had been tense but it was nice. He had called her asking about the whole boyfriend thing. She had sheepishly admitted it was more out of spite than meaning it. That had sparked an argument that lasted more than ten minutes, mean things coming from both sides.

In the end, both had come to an agreement that what she said was tactless and that instead of trying to find a way to rip each other's clothes, they should just try to find a way to stop themselves from getting ripped apart.

She wouldn't admit it to her friends but it kinda made her feel bad when Isaac snapped at her that she wouldn't make a good girlfriend because her entire attention was on herself. But she had said to him that dating a mortician was better than dating a gravedigger. Both had said many things that they half meant.

Although both weren't really angry at each other when they hanged up, Eléonore was angry. But that wasn't new, that was her most common emotion she had felt for the past few days. Yet, she knew why she was angry. It was so stupid how hunting was ruining a lot of thing in her life.

"No, I'm not dating Isaac. I flirt with him and occasionally, we do more than that."

Benjamin cringed. "That's too much information, a no would have been fine. I feel like we have this conversation all the time but―"

"We do," she said flatly, throwing him a dirty look. "It's getting annoying. Can we please move on?"

"Look at it as one of my birthdays present from me to you, okay?"

She sighed and rubbed her face in frustration. "Fine, whatever. Give it to me. I'm not going to listen anyways."

"Of course, you won't listen but I would advise not to date Isaac." She snorted. He ignored her and continued. "Gerard will kill him or Chris. Please don't get a stupid boy killed because of whatever rebellion you're going through."

"He's not going to die," she said softly. "I don't want him to die."

Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Fine. But going back to your present, I'm not getting you a dog. I already got you something."

"Besides that idiotic advice?" Eléonore perked up, drumming her fingers against the counter in excitement. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to give it to you right now. Later. After dinner."

"Why the hell not right now? It's my birthday. I get to choose. And I want it now."

"Someone's acting like a birthday brat," he said dryly.

"I always act like this on my birthday. Why should I act differently?"

"Eléonore, don't—" He cut himself and stared at her for a long time, his face showing no emotion and Eléonore sighed, having a feeling that's how the rest of the day was going to be like.

"They're dead, Benjamin. We've been through a lot, but remember that the therapist told us we need to accept the losses and move on. Meaning..."

"Fuck, Eléonore, I don't know. I didn't pay attention to those stupid therapy sessions. I didn't even attend them. I went to one and I was drunk."

"I remember."

"And want to know the only reason that I remember? It's because you threw a fucking vase at me when we got home."

"You deserved it, you asshole. And lucky for you, you have a sister who was sober and did pay attention," she said, smirking triumphantly. "We should celebrate my birthday like any other day. So please don't make it a pity party. And _if_ it was a pity party, it still would be a party. My pity party. So lighten the fuck up."

Benjamin opened his mouth to object when a loud knock on the door made them look at the living room. Eléonore looked at her brother questioningly, wondering if he was expecting someone. Benjamin winced and looked at her guiltily.

"Shit. Um, you might want to tell that to Allison and Victoria and anybody who's an Argent. They want to make it extra special," he said hastily. "Like not leave you alone in case you became suicidal for some reason. Which is stupid really because any day you can become suicidal. Look at our mom."

Eléonore looked at him in disbelief. "What? No. Benjamin, why didn't you stop them?"

Benjamin took a huge gulp of his coffee, avoiding her accusing look. "Would it also be a bad time to say that you have an appointment with Morrell. I made sure it was during your math class, so you're welcome."

The knocking continued, forcing Eléonore to get up, not before she glares at her brother, and stomps off. When she opened the door, she was enveloped in a huge hug from Allison and a loud squeal made her wince. Eléonore had to pry Allison from her and had to deal with a flurry of babble. Allison was all dressed up and wide alert. She didn't waste a second from shoving Eléonore back in the apartment.

"Can I have some of your coffee?" she muttered to her brother. She sat down on the stool next to him, grimacing as Allison was prancing around the kitchen, laying out the plans for the day.

"Not coffee," he muttered back, gulping the rest of the contents inside the cup. He wiped his mouth with his hand and Eléonore wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I figured. But if I want to make it at the end of the day, I need that not coffee."

"Sorry but no. Even if it's your birthday. There can only be one drunk in this family."

"There's literally only two of us left. Get another argument."

"I'm in charge of you. So my answer is still a no."

"Tyrant."

Allison finally stopped talking when she realized that no one was listening to her. She actually looked out of breath when she stopped in front of the sibling. Eléonore wondered if her cheeks hurt from how wide she was smiling. It seemed that it was her birthday, instead of hers.

"Are you even listening to a single thing I said?" she demanded, placing her hands on her lips. Eléonore tilted her head and could eerily see a similarity of Victoria in her.

"Hmm..." Benjamin nodded, taking a long gulp from his cup. "Hmm."

Allison narrowed her eyes, focusing on his cup. He quickly put it down and rolled his eyes. She moved her attention to Eléonore who gave her a wide smile.

"Of course, we're listening."

"Great, then don't act surprised when Lydia shows up in like, five minutes. Nope, never mind. She says that she just parked in front," Allison confirmed, her eyes on her phone.

"What?" Eléonore looked between her and her brother, confused. "What? I mean―sorry, I can't but what? Did you know about this?"

Benjamin shook his head and stood up, taking his mug. "Nope. But that's my cue to leave. I'm not going to be her and witness whatever..." He waved his hand at the girls in distaste. "Might happen."

Allison waved him off, pleased that he was leaving. Eléonore gripped his arm, desperately. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

Benjamin patted her arm and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry, I'm not dealing with the Argents. But remember, you're a Hartmann. Only a werewolf will kill you. I'll see you later, though. Probably after school." He smiled at her and turned his attention to Allison. "You. Remember what we talked about."

"Noted," Allison said, rummaging through their kitchen cabinets. She made a disgruntled noise. "Where do you guys keep your flours? I mean, I should know, my mom and I were the ones that organized your place before you moved but look at this. This is so messy. What the hell is this doing here? This belongs in a safe."

"Hold on. What did you talk about? Since when do you two talk?" Eléonore interrupted, looking at the two of them accusingly. Both ignored her, doing their own thing. Allison was doing something in the kitchen, while Benjamin had already grabbed his backpack and was heading out the door. "Answer the question. It's my birthday!"

"I know. That's the only reason why I'm awake."

"Not sober," Allison muttered, loud enough for him to hear her and shoot her a look. "Hey, you should also remember what we talked about, too."

He muttered something inaudible. He was at the door when there was a knock, Lydia being at the other side of the door. "Saved by the bell," he said and opened the door. "Hey, Red. Come into our humble house."

"This is an apartment," Lydia said flatly.

Benjamin blinked and gave her a small smile. Lydia looked at him unimpressed and stepped inside. "Okay, then, get inside."

"Allison, don't annoy my sister. Happy birthday, Ellie! Bye guys." All the three girls watched him give them the last wave and step outside before he locked the door.

"Happy birthday, Eléonore!" Lydia said. Eléonore noted that she looked normal if that was the correct word. She wasn't wearing that distracted look that was more common in her.

"Allison, what the hell are you looking for?" Eléonore demanded when Allison dropped a pan to the floor by accident.

"Did you bring everything I told you?" Allison asked Lydia. She nodded and raised her arms to show in one hand she had a grocery bag and the other a shopping bag. "Great. Put them on the table."

Lydia walked up to Eléonore and gave her a hug. Not as suffocating as Allison's which she appreciated. "Happy Birthday, Eléonore. This bag is for you. You're gonna wear it," Lydia ordered when she let her go and handed her the bag.

"Thank you, Lydia. Of course, I'll wear your gift," she said and peered at inside the bag. It looked like it was a lace blue dress. She touched it and smiled, liking how soft it felt between her fingers.

"That's not your gift. That's just your birthday outfit. I picked royal blue, it would look nice against your pale skin. Plus, I hear it's your favorite color. And there are shoes in the bag too."

Eléonore was going to thank her again when Allison made another loud noise. She looked at her in annoyance. "Seriously, Allison, what the hell are you doing?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Lydia asked, frowning. She had taken Benjamin's spot. "You told me to buy you all these things but didn't tell me why."

"I'm trying to bake something but I can't find anything in this goddamn kitchen. It's so disorganized. And so is the rest of the house. Seriously, Eléonore, what is wrong with you two? Your old house was never that messed up."

"Yes, it was. The outside looked nice but the inside it was fucked up."

Allison ignored her comment and made a noise when she found what she had been looking for the entire time. "Finally. Okay, great. Now I can bake."

"Bake what?" Eléonore peered over the counter but was smacked away by Allison.

"Something," she said distractedly and started pulling out ingredients from the grocery bag Lydia brought to her.

"So the entire time you're going to bake me something for my birthday and Lydia and I are going to do nothing? Awesome." She smiled cheekily and stood up to grab something from the fridge to drink. "Want something?"

"Birthday shot," Lydia practically sang it.

"No," Eléonore rejected her. "All of the alcohol that is in this house belongs to my brother. The other non-alcoholic things are mine."

Lydia sighed dramatically. "Come on. Just a little."

Eléonore cocked her head and stared at a wine bottle. It was her seventeenth birthday, she should do something reckless. "Fine. But not shots, just red wine. It was my father's, so treat it with disrespect."

Lydia squealed and grabbed the wine to examine it. Allison looked at them in amusement.

"Great. Let's get drunk at six in the morning. Wine goes well with gossip."

"What do we gossip about then?" Eléonore asked after she served the three girls glasses of wine.

"I know it's your birthday but I would really if you guys gave me advice. I wouldn't bring it up if it weren't important. But at the same time, I don't want to take the attention from you by talking about my problems."

"I honestly don't care. What's going on?" Eléonore had no problem having Allison talk about her problems instead of hers.

"I kinda have a date with Matt Daehler."

Eléonore and Lydia looked at each other in confusion. "Matt? Matt. Oh. That's—hmm."

"Aren't you with Scott?" Lydia asked. "Or did that end?"

"No, it still hasn't end..."

"_Yet._ Wait to he hears that you have a date with Matt." Eléonore giggled but sobered up quickly. "I might not be the best one to give advice in a relationship, but in my experiences, when you have a boyfriend you usually don't go on a date with another guy. But then again, there's cheating."

Allison groaned. "Look, I know, I know. I wasn't thinking. Matt just came out of nowhere and I was in a hurry to talk to Jackson and I just wanted to get rid of him and I just said yes without thinking. And know I don't know what to do."

"That makes sense," Eléonore said but frowned. "Sort of. But really, Matt? I get that's he's good looking and all, with his eyes and hair."

"Blue eyes are always the catch," Lydia murmured.

"Yes but browns are nice, like Scott's. _But_ isn't Matt kind of odd? I have him as a partner in English and he's weird. Always with his camera, taking pictures of people without their consent and wearing dark colors, like he's ready for someone's funeral."

Lydia laughed while Allison sighed.

"You're one to talk. You're weird too," Allison said. "You always correct someone when they're wrong and don't hide how smug you are for being smarter than them. And then you have that weird relationship with Isaac."

"First of all, that question was stupid. A five-year-old would know that fucking answer and you know it. I tried to be nice about it but the teacher wouldn't listen. And Isaac and I aren't weird. We're fine."

"Really?" Lydia asked, turning to face her. "What are you two? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Friends with benefits? Or those people that are together but just won't say it out loud? Or are you like Scott and Allison, secretly dating?"

"Excuse me. Lay off me and Scott," Allison exclaimed but was shushed by Lydia.

"Which one is it? And don't say it's complicated because that means you're deflecting which means it's something more and then I'll slap you."

Eléonore opened her mouth but closed it, realizing she was going to have to choose her words carefully before she said something stupid and they would never let it go. "Alright, listen to me," she said. "Because it's my birthday, you don't get to drill me on my very stupid choices."

Lydia lips curled up almost viciously and gave Allison a knowing look. "She's deflecting. She so likes him."

"No, no, no, no. I'm not deflecting. I'm not answering because it's my birthday and I don't want to feel like crap because my brother and other people don't like the people I like."

"You like Isaac." It wasn't a question anymore.

"Of course I do," she answered honestly. "I like Isaac. He's... pretty great. He knows that I like him and I know that he likes me. And if we don't work out romantically, then at least we could be friends. And we kinda are."

"Bullshit," Lydia said. "You two are totally dating but whatever. Can we not talk about guys? I would like to pass the Bechdel test, metaphorically."

"Oh God, what's that?" Allison asked.

Eléonore shook her head and argued back to Lydia. "You can't compare us to that. That test is for fictional characters, we're real."

"I said metaphorically. Listen to what I'm saying. No one hears me," Lydia said the last part quietly but, like always, was ignored because someone else was taking the attention.

Allison pouted and flicked water at the two girls that were in front of her. "Guys, can you please stop talking about smart people things and talk about average people things."

"You're smart, Allison," Eléonore assured her, patting her hand. Allison glared at her and snatched her hand away from her.

"Remember I'm baking something for you and despite it being your birthday, I can still poison you, so watch your condescending tone."

"Excuse me but I'm eating that too, so don't poison everything."

"I'm also talking to you." Allison waved the spatula menacingly at the two girls. Eléonore laughed and leaned over the counter and snatched marshmallows. So far, Eléonore was liking her birthday.

* * *

That euphoria didn't last long. Allison finished baking a coffee cake and the three girls ate it all. After that, Eléonore changed into her new clothes. Eléonore didn't take her car to school because she was supposed to drive with Allison because afterward, she would go with her brother.

She had almost forgotten about the therapy lessons until Benjamin found her in the hall with Scott and Stiles who were giving her their gift to her.

"You know the day that I went over to Lydia's house, yeah, the only reason she talked to me was your birthday," Stiles explained. "So here you go."

Scott nudged him. "I helped too, Stiles. It's our gift."

"Yeah, but who paid more?"

"Dude, you said 'it's no problem, Scott. I'll pay more.' What happened to that?"

"When you barely gave me a dollar. Don't you work?"

"Hey, shut up! Thank you both," she cut them off mid-bicker, making them look at her. "You didn't have too."

"Of course, we had too," Scott said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, we kinda had too. Lydia would have our head in spikes if we didn't," Stile said. He yelped when Scott pinched him.

"What, we want to say," Scott said, giving Stiles a meaningful look. "Is that we know the beginning was kinda rocky, like Stiles accusing every second of you wanting to murder us and him wanting to retaliate before you got to us."

"Wait... Stiles wanted to kill me?" She looked at Stile who suddenly become incredibly interested in the locker in front of him.

"Uh, no, not really," Scott sidetracked quickly, "but we're really glad that you're not trying to kill us and helping us. It means a lot, especially to me. I kinda like being alive."

Eléonore gave him an apologetic smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry about everything. I bet it's not easy to trust a person who could kill you any moment. I'm not going to, by the way, I just want to get over the whole thing."

Stiles grinned at her and then, without a warning, he scampered away quickly, dragging Scott with him. She looked over her shoulder and groaned when she saw Benjamin pointing at Ms. Morell office.

That's how Eléonore found herself, glancing around the office, feeling bored. Ms. Morrell had stepped out of the office for a moment to retrieve something she claimed had forgotten.

Hearing the door open, she glanced over her shoulder and tilted her head in puzzlement when she saw that Ms. Morrell had a small bag of sugar cookies with her. The therapist gave her a serene smile and handed her the baggie. Eléonore's eyes darted from her to the baggie. Giving her an unsure smile, she accepted it and placed the bag on her lap.

Ms. Morrell took a seat in her chair and folded her hands on her desk. "Happy birthday, Eléonore. I had forgotten about the cookies until I saw you."

She blinked, taken back by the unnecessary gesture. "You didn't have too but thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Seventeen is a very important birthday." Ms. Morell smiled at her. "How has your birthday gone so far?"

"So for good. Great, even. My friends baked me a cake and I got presents. I've liked it so far."

"Anything difficult? Your brother mentioned it's your first birthday since your parents died. How do you feel about that?"

Eléonore might not like the sessions but she did like that Ms. Morell didn't beat around the bush. "My brother is making it difficult but I'm fine."

"I mean, today I just kept thinking about my thirteenth birthday."

"What's so special about that particular birthday?"

"We spend it in a psychiatric ward," she answered bluntly. "My mom had a meltdown because she hadn't been taking her medications for almost two weeks. She had been sleeping for almost a week straight and then woke up one day, trashing everything and cut herself in the wrist."

"That must have been awful and it happened around your birthday?"

"The day before. I was annoyed because that meant my dad would go all feral on us but I was upset because she was in pain."

Ms. Morrell exhaled and put down the pen. "How do you feel about your mother?"

"I loved my mom. She meant everything to me."

"But..." Ms. Morell prompted, forcing her to answer.

"But nothing. I loved her."

It was true. Eléonore wasn't particularly close to either of her parents but she was fonder of her mother. When she was on her good day, meaning she took her medication and wasn't having wild mood swings, she was a great mother. She would help her pick her clothes when she didn't know when. She would grab Eléonore hands when she would go on a frenzy, seeking her comfort.

Things were difficult but at the end of the day, Eléonore loved her mother. Her father was another story.

Ms. Morell jotted down a quick note and looked at her. "Did you have a good relationship with her?"

"As a daughter can have with her mom. Can get along at times but at the same time want to scream in frustration," she said. Ms. Morell look told her that wasn't what she was looking for. Eléonore sighed and slouched in the chair. "It was not a good one because she was unreliable. It wasn't her fault but it still was... difficult."

"So your relationship was difficult because she was unreliable?" Ms. Morell questioned. She shrugged noncommittally. "And what is unreliable for you?"

"Not being there, letting our dad doing do all the parenting when it was clear that he didn't know how to be a dad."

"Do you resent her for that?"

Eléonore smiled grimly. "Why are you asking me these questions when you already know them? You know that I don't resent her because if I did, I wouldn't have answered the question."

Ms. Morell hummed, motioning for her to continue.

"I know that you know why my mother was unreliable. Why she wasn't stable. She was sick in the head, spent more time in a psychiatric ward than in our home. And when she was home she either was sleeping because that was one of the side effects of her medication or was busy hu—hurrying to work."

Ms. Morell looked at her carefully, noticing her slip up, but didn't comment on it. "What about your father?"

"Right, him. What's his excuse? Was raised with certain beliefs? Or he couldn't handle being a single dad because that's what he was with my mom illness."

"Why do you think he raised you the way he did?"

Eléonore paused, tilting her head to the side. After getting over the shock of her parents wore off, she spent the rest of her time, locked up in her room, looking through photo albums examining every position each member of the family was.

Benjamin standing next to his father in almost every picture. Alarick having his hand on his wife's shoulder, almost being the one that supported her to be standing up. Thérèse, just stood there, looking like she didn't belong there. And her, always a small between her family as she stood tall and proud.

"I don't know," she lied. That moment Ms. Morell phone dinged, showing that their time was done. She was more than thrilled to be saved by the bell.

* * *

After finishing up with Ms. Morell, Eléonore had her free period. It gave her the perfect opportunity to have some time to herself and most importantly, be away from her brother and Allison. They haven't left her alone all day. When she got out, everybody had gone to third period, making it easier for her easier to be on her own. Benjamin had history while Allison had gotten distracted with Scott.

She headed to the library, aware that their cameras currently weren't working due to extreme damage that was done to the room. Despite the Kanima attack the previous day, the library was still opened. The destroyed area was covered in yellow tape, warning students to stay away. She was pleased that there weren't a lot of students. A lot of them probably weren't aware that it was still open and there were no cameras to catch them in the act.

She holed up in the corner between the M and N shelves, near a table. She crossed her legs and started working on her homework and finish up her English project.

Almost ten minutes later, she had finished flipping around her her math textbook, feeling bored. She found out that she forgot the assigned English book in her locker and not wanting to be exposed to the camera, fear that someone might tell her whereabouts to Allison or Benjamin, she stayed in her cozy hiding spot.

She groaned and threw her head back, and straightened up. Riffling through her bag, she pulled out her laptop and turned it on, knowing what she could do.

"Fuck this," a voice grumbled in front of her. She glanced up and peered over to the table that was right in front of her, and saw the back of a guy. It took her a second to realized that it was Isaac who was swearing.

She felt her lips quirked up for the first time of the day. She hadn't seen Isaac since the previous night. It was mostly from her part of avoiding anybody who might lead her to the wrath of her terrorist. He didn't seem to be doing anything, just sitting down and staring at a book blankly.

He had to be studying French, he always struggled in that class.

"Isaac," she whispered, leaning in. He tensed for a second and tilted his head, not sure if he heard his name. "Isaac. Look over here."

He slowly turned around and frowned for a second. He looked down and seemed surprised to see her on the floor. His surprise turned into glanced around the practically empty and stood up from his seat and went next to the bookshelf. He leaned against the bookshelf and looked over to her.

"Why are you hiding here?"

"The cameras are turned off because of the wiring. I'm surprised there aren't many people taking advantage of that fact. But then again, not a lot of people go to the library which works in my favor."

Isaac glanced around again. "So no one can see us?" Isaac asked. When she nodded, he settled down. His shoulders were touching hers and she could feel how warm he was.

"Why do you think I'm here?" she said. "Allison and Benjamin are driving me insane."

He scoffed. "That's nothing new. No offense, but they are probably the most overbearing people in the world and they happen to be the two people you love the most in the world. What have the done now?"

"They won't leave me alone. Always by my side, breathing down my neck," she sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "All because it's my birthday."

"That's―Wait, w-what? Seriously?" All the laughter fell off his face. He looked at her in disbelief. She hummed in affirmation and glanced back the computer screen. "You're not joking? It's actually your birthday? I don't believe it."

"Why don't you believe me? Everybody has a birthday. You have one. I have one too. And it happens to be today." She glanced at him and saw his doubtful look. "It's my first birthday without my parents. That's why Allison and Benjamin won't leave me alone. They think I might become suicidal or something."

"You're not, right?" Isaac asked seriously, looking her over. She was sure to he annoyed or amused but she did know she wanted to smack his concern away.

"No, I'm not," she bristled. "You see? It ruins my birthday mood. I actually like celebrating my birthday. It's a day where I won't be judged for making everything about me. How great is that?"

Isaac laughed. "I'm not surprised that you like your birthday. But why didn't you tell me?

"Why would I feel the need to tell you?" She didn't see the big deal.

"I don't know." He shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I could have gotten you something if you told me."

She laughed and shook her head. "Well, now that you said that, you have to get me something, Isaac. But for now, I can settle with all your attention on me."

He leaned in, his nose brushing hers, making her smile. He furrowed his brows and sniffed her. "Why do you smell like alcohol? Fruit? No... wine, I think. No, yeah, I'm actually getting good at this."

"I got a little tipsy in the morning," she admitted. "A compromise for not doing birthday shots."

"Worse birthday ever, huh?" he teased.

"The one in a psychiatric ward was a rough one," she blurted out and cringed when she saw Isaac looked at her in alarm.

"You've been in one? God, I thought my life was depressing."

"Yeah, my life is kinda pathetic. But have I been admitted to one? Not yet, but maybe one day. But my mom spent half of my lifetime in a psych ward."

"You must have a lot of interesting stories, then?" he asked. Somehow in the way he asked the question, it made her think of Ms. Morell and her stupid sessions that made her crawl out of her skin. But with Isaac, it just frustrated her how she couldn't stop herself from talking.

"One time when I was five she had a huge meltdown and apparently it was because she hadn't been taking her medication for about three weeks which is a lot for someone in her condition. She had to be in a psych ward for about three months to evaluate her and make sure she wasn't suicidal. It turned out that she was."

Eléonore rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, remembering how everything seemed to fall apart. "That was a fun year. My dad made us learn almost five languages to keep us occupied while he made sure my mom didn't cut herself with anything Sharp. He failed by the way. Three times. I was there for one of them."

"Oh fuck, that's bad," Isaac said.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the faint memory. She was six and everything had happened so fast, that she didn't grasp what was going on. The only thing she did remember clearly was she had been spending time with her father. He was teaching her how to properly clean shoes.

There was another part that she remembered but tried to ignore by the guilt that she felt. She knew her mother was doing something wrong but she knew that the moment she told her father what her mother was doing, he would forget about her and rush to her side. But she never got to decide because he noticed her distracted state and followed her gaze.

"Yeah," Isaac said after a few seconds, unsure what else to say. Something inside of Eléonore made her continue.

"That year, on her birthday, she was still in the ward. She was in white scrubs. It wasn't fun but the cake was actually pretty good. I wanted that cake for my birthday. My dad said no and then we left."

"That explains why you have very little social skills." He glanced at her computer. "What are you looking at?"

"Community colleges."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're a sophomore, isn't it too early to look into colleges? And community especially, you're really smart."

"It's for Benjamin. I know for sure he hasn't thought about college at all. His brain could only handle guns and killing werewolves."

"Great, that's just what I wanted to hear," he said, not looking thrilled. "But still, couldn't he do it?"

"No, he can't. I'm surprised he's even attending school. He's probably failing but knowing him and his undying need to please people, he's got at least a B. It's a shame, really. He's smart. When he tries, he gets really good grades. He can get into a good college. Like UCLA or even Berkeley."

"You would easily get into those schools, right?" Isaac asked.

"Pfft... I can get to Harvard if I wanted to."

"Yeah, I know you can," Isaac said quietly.

"My brain is my greatest strength you know. Forget the rest but I'm incredibly smart. That's my strength."

"And your weakness is your arrogance," he said. He laughed and shook his head. "Fuck, how come I haven't noticed you're so arrogant?"

"Because when I take my shirt off, you forget where we even are. Not that I hear you complain."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "How did you become so arrogant? No, seriously, I want to know why are you like that?"

Eléonore didn't answer him right away. She focused on typing undeclared for Benjamin, finally finishing the fourth college application. She closed the computer and pressed her lips into a tight line, thinking. "Because I'm trying to overcompensate. My parent didn't really praise me so I seek approval for myself. Therefore I come off as arrogant, aloof. Standoffish. All those bitch things."

"That sounds rehearsed."

"After seeing seven different therapists all my life, who all say that I had traits of narcissistic personality disorder and might have what my mother had, it kinda starts sounding like that."

Isaac looked at her curiously. "That's a lot of therapists."

"My mom tried to kill herself in front of me, Isaac, that's a grantee that I will have a lifetime of therapy. Not to mention my parent deaths, and moving to a new country it takes a toll on a person."

"Still a lot. That's three, what about the others?"

"Teachers recommended my father to take us, with everything going on in our hectic home life. He complied, found it that it would be easier for some stranger to deal with his children issues. He already had other issues to deal with."

Isaac frowned. "You talk about your dad more than your mom. I thought you liked your mom more than him."

"That's because I spent less time with her than my dad."

"I spent way too much time with my father," Isaac muttered bitterly. "But that was because my mom died when I was a kid and then my brother. Were your parent's divorce? Is that why you were only with him?"

"No, they were married. Not happily but they loved each other." She laughed ruefully, remembering how much they argued about how crazy her mother would act and her father losing his patience quickly.

"So what happened? What made things go sour?"

"Our mom has always been sick. We weren't planned, she wasn't capable of taking care of kids. That forced my dad had to focus all his attention on her. Which didn't give him a chance to focus on us, so in order to keep us busy, he would make us do these hard things, like learn a new language, practice weird fighting techniques because he knows that Benjamin's really competitive and I would do anything that I saw my brother do."

Isaac stared at her for a really long time, not saying anything. She played with her nails and he grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down. "I―uh, happy birthday, Eléonore," he whispered. "I'm glad we're in this weird relationship."

She smiled a little, silently agreeing with him. "This is totally a three sixty in conversation but... want to have sex in a place where no one can see us?" she asked, grinning mischievously. Isaac's smile made her stand up and pull him up with her.

* * *

The locker room seemed to be the only place, besides the bathroom, to have no cameras. To her relief, there was so nobody in the lockers, but she didn't relax until Isaac assured her that these lockers were specifically for the sports teams, meaning that no one would be walking in on them.

"Good," she said and pulled him into for a kiss.

"I love kissing you," he whispered and didn't waste time to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her up, weighing nothing to him. She put her arms around his neck to stop herself from falling. Stumbling slightly, both of them not really focusing besides each other, Isaac pushed her against one of the lockers.

She pulled away and glanced behind her. "Which is your locker?"

"What?" he said, his voice coming off muffled. His lips were pressed on her neck and slowly going lower.

"Your locker. Which one is it?"

"Does it matter?" he said impatiently, pulling away and putting her down so he could take off his jacket. He tossed it to the side and went back to kissing her. She pulled away.

"I don't want to have sex against random person locker."

Isaac chuckled and tugged her hand. "Anything for the birthday girl."

They didn't walk that much, only going a few steps before Isaac stopped in front a locker that looked like the rest. "This is my locker," he said. "Nothing special."

"We're about to have sex. I bet no one else has done that," she grinned at him and decided that they had talked enough. Her mouth went to his neck while her hands went to his zipper. She felt him grin against her hair and his hands slid down to her arms then waist then thighs.

Once she unzipped his pants, her hands went to the back of his pocket where she had earlier placed a condom. Not wasting a second, she slipped out of her panties and slipped them into Isaac's back pocket.

"Do you like my dress?" she murmured against his lips.

"It's very nice," he grinned and moved his mouth to press to her cheek. "But it would look nicer on the floor."

She couldn't help and laugh at the terrible pickup line. Isaac seemed to be in a good mood that day. "Not today," she said, making him groan and bury his face to her shoulder. "Lydia would kill me if something happened to this dress."

"It's fine. I think the dress looks better on you." He bunched her dress up and placed his hands on her ass, squeezing them tightly. Quickly, she pulled down his jeans and underwear. She grabbed his erection, her hand sliding up and down. Issac hissed at the contact and dug his nails into her skin.

Eléonore let go of him, her hands carefully opening the condom package and placing in in his dick. Once it was placed, she hooked one of her legs over him and with the easy abscessed, Isaac trusted inside of her.

"Shit," she whimpered, and gripped his shoulders, trying to meet Isaac as he thrust inside of her again, harder than last time. She pressed her lips against him sloppily, trying to stop herself from making any noises. Every time Isaac thrust, she had a harder time from keeping quiet. Every time they had sex, she felt an even pleasurable sensation go through her body and she wished that it would last forever.

Isaac rested his head on her shoulder, his breathing getting heavier as he continued moving inside of her. His grip was tight on her, his nails digging into her hips. She knew he was having a hard time controlling himself. He still couldn't control his shift when he experienced intense emotions.

"Issac," she breathed and moaned when he thrusted really hard.

He kissed her neck one more time before pulling out of her. He was breathing heavily and almost hesitantly brushed his thumb on her cheek. "Happy birthday, Ellie."

* * *

Eléonore was surprised that at the end of the school day, Allison didn't follow her. Turns out Allison had to be home to help out Victoria out with her birthday dinner. She had argued to not do it but Victoria had glared her down, making her agree begrudgingly.

After the two girls said goodbye to each other, Eléonore headed to the field to wait for Benjamin. Apparently, that day he had lacrosse practice in the afternoon which would interfere with the dinner plans. Currently, he was talking to the coach that he was going to have to miss it due to a family emergency. She's stood by the bleachers, watching the player linger around the field, talking to each other before the gruesome practice began.

Eléonore wasn't surprised when she saw Scott and Stiles huddled together, whispering about God knows what. Jackson was with Danny, not doing much. Her eyes scanned the rest of the players, some of them strangers to her while others looked familiar. She didn't care about them and frowned when she didn't see Isaac.

"Who are you looking for?"

She flinched when she heard Isaac's voice from behind her. She whirled around and gave him a half-smile. He looked amused, hearing how rapid her heart got.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding apologetic. "Are you looking for Benjamin? He's still in the lockers, talking to the Coach. He's not happy he's missing practice with the finals coming really soon. Benjamin's actually not that bad. He's almost as strong as us. I guess, there's a benefit for a being hunter."

Eléonore nodded, distractedly. "Um, yes. I'm waiting for him. That's why I'm here."

Isaac smiled at her and snapped his fingers, straightening up. He looked slightly giddy. "I have something for you." He saw her puzzled look and explained, "It's a birthday present."

"What is it?"

"It's not something big," he said quickly. "It's just something that I grabbed in lunch. I don't have with me to give it to you right now. It's not really that―"

"I don't care," she interrupted him. "It's a gift. I love gifts. But I will admit, I'm slightly disappointed."

"Why?" he said, looking panicked. "You wanted me to get you something. Is it because of the sex? I know locker rooms are not the best but it kinda worked out. And I'm just giving you a really cheap thing here."

"I know that. I thought that maybe you could give me something else." He looked at her uncertainly and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Unfortunately, I can't get it today because I'm going to be with my brother and the Argent's all night."

"What do you want from me?" he asked curiously.

"I want to see you in your werewolf form," she said earnestly. He looked hesitantly and she thought that he was going to say no to her.

"Eléonore," Benjamin barked, his voice getting closer. "You better be alone if I go over there."

She looked back and then at Isaac, giving him a pleading look. "Please, for me. If I don't get something that I want on my birthday today, then it's going to be a horrible one. Everybody's been giving me what they think will make me happy instead of asking me what makes me happy."

"And you seeing me in my werewolf form is what would make you happy?" Isaac asked skeptically. She nodded, sure that is what she wanted. He gave her a small smile. "Alright. If that's what you want, then okay."

"Eléonore! Let's go! Now!"

She grinned at Isaac and went on her toes to give him a kiss on his lips.

"Do I wanna know?" Benjamin asked when she ran up to him. She shook her head and he sighed, ushering her to the car. One in the house, getting ready didn't take a long time for both of them. Eléonore had already prepared her clothes earlier on the day and Benjamin put the first thing that he found in his closet.

"Do you have my present?" Eléonore asked, stopping in front of the door.

Benjamin scoffed and shook his head, adjusting his shirt. "Really? We have to go, Eléonore. We're going to be late and I don't want to deal with the wrath of Victoria and Allison. This day is important for them."

"It's my _birthday_," she reminded him, stressed the last word. "It's more important to me than to them. And I'm not making it a big deal."

"Tell them that. They've been hounding since almost last week for this day. I'm not getting yelled at because of you."

"Just give it to me and you won't get yelled."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine. Stay here. I have to get it."

She smiled at him and sat down on the couch, waiting impatiently.

"It's not really my gift. I kind of stole it from mom but I think you won't care because you always liked mom's gifts. So... here you go. Happy birthday, Ellie."

Benjamin got out of his room, holding a packet in his hands. He sat down next to her and handed it to her silently. Eléonore glanced at him curiously and ripped it open.

She looked at the gift blankly. It was a small antique clock. She had seen her mother wear it in occasions. She would wear it when she would go to hunts. She said it reminded her that time was not something to be wasted in those hard situations.

She felt a stinging in her eyes and it took her a moment that she was crying.

"Eleonore..."

"No. I'm fine. It's just, this is really nice. Was she really going to give to me?"

Benjamin hesitated, seeing how delicate she was in that moment. "Yeah, she was," he said reluctantly. "She thought it would be a nice way to get you interested in hunting. I'm just giving it to you because I want you to have a gift."

"Oh my God," she gasped and felt her body shake as she started sobbing. "Oh my God! Their dead and—this is it. No more them giving me stuff. No more angry dad or psychotic mom. They're gone. I mean, it's forever. And I hate them. They knew they could have died and still went. Shit, I can't, I'm sorry. I really am. I just, I'm crying and they're probably mad, I'm not supposed to cry. But I don't want to be a hunter."

Benjamin pulled her in a hug and she still felt like she was suffocating. He didn't say anything, only rubbed her back, his presence being enough.

At the end, her head hurt, her chest felt like it was crushing her. It had been such a long time since she actually cried, that the reminder of how it felt afterward felt nice. But she could see why hunters weren't supposed to be sentimental. It slowed them down, made them focused on making themselves feel better than focused on killing werewolves.

Lucky for her, she wasn't really a hunter.

* * *

They had showed up about ten minutes late but Victoria and Allison didn't seem to bother, they were preoccupied in getting everything ready. The door was unlocked, so they let themselves in.

The first person they saw was Chris. Like everybody else who saw her that day, wished Eléonore a happy birthday and she responded the same with a thank you and smile. Gerard did the same thing, giving her one of his smiles that were supposed to be affectionate but weren't.

Benjamin had left her alone to go and sit down in the couch, his way to avoid interacting with people. But she never got a chance to be alone because Allison ran up to her with her mother following her.

"You're just in time. The food is ready." Allison beamed at her and looked over her shoulder. "I gotta go and put the plates."

"Happy birthday, Eléonore," Victoria said when Allison left. "You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. For everything," she said sincerely. "I don't know what else to say but thank you for going all through this trouble for me."

"It's no problem," Victoria said, giving her a smile.

Eléonore gave her a half one and let her eyes glance over the decorated adorning the dining room. It was simple decorations. Blue and silver streamers all over the place.

Dinner was a quiet affair, everybody eating and at times, saying small anecdotes about the birthday girl. The only one who hadn't really spoken much was Benjamin. He just listened and laughed when someone said something funny. He only spoke up to correct Allison when she was telling the story the time she and Eleonore almost broke the glass door of the Hartmann house one summer.

Chris was currently talking, his attention to her. "I know things are difficult, but we're very happy that both of you moved here. I know it took some persuasion but we're glad you made the right choice."

Eléonore blinked and gave Chris a questioning look. "What?"

"Um, we're glad we moved here too," Benjamin cut it in quickly. She glanced at her brotherly wryly but didn't comment on his interruption. She honestly didn't care. It was then when someone suggested to make a toast. Everybody raised their glass and looked at her.

"Benjamin, would you like to make the toast?" Victoria suggested.

Benjamin had been smelling the wine, looked up, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Sure. I mean, why wouldn't I want to?"

Allison snorted, earning a scornful look from her mother. Eléonore laughed too and got the same reaction from Victoria.

"Uh, well, Ellie, my sister, obviously. I... uh, as your older brother and also a guardian, my job is to protect you. I'm used to the brother protection but the guardian, that's new. And really hard. I'm not our parents, I'm just me..." He sighed and downcasted his eyes. "And you know me, don't need to go to the gory details of me but overall, I'm not perfect and before it goes to your head, neither are you."

Eléonore cover her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. Everybody else either smiled or nodded appreciatively.

"Anyways, I don't want to insult you in your birthday but, now that were there, you are insufferable. Very. But so am I, so I'm not going to hold it against you." He sighed, this time fondly. "I'm glad you made it to seventeen. You deserve the best, and I hope you get it. And, yeah. I love you and happy birthday."

There was a moment of silence. Eléonore could tell that Benjamin wanted to say more but he wouldn't say it in front of the Argent's. She noticed that he had deliberately left their parents out.

"That was very thoughtful, Benjamin," Chris said. "And I think it would be nice to follow that with a toast. For the birthday girl."

"That's a great idea, Chris," Gerard said and gave Eléonore a cold smile. "We should raise our glass."

Everybody did and looked at Eléonore. Her eyes darted everywhere, seeing how expectantly they look at her. Allison smiling excitedly. Benjamin avoiding anyone's gaze and looking inside the glass. Victoria almost looked happy. Chris was observing his father carefully. Gerard didn't take his eyes off her, watching her reaction. She smiled at him and raised her glass.

"To Eléonore," everybody said and drank from their glasses. She reluctantly drank from hers, hating the taste of alcohol going down her throat.

Overall, not the worst birthday for a girl whose parents were murdered by werewolves.

* * *

**Yeah, this took longer than I really anticipated but I seriously don't know where all these months went. Oh, wait, yes I do (finishing projects, internship, graduating, job interviews, starting college earlier, homework, lack of motivation for a while, etc.) but now I had some time and bam. I did it.**

**Oh, and as I started writing, I started realizing about the timeline, by that I mean the months. I checked on Teen Wolf Wikia but I'm not sure still. If any you guys know the months that it's on right now, I would really appreciate it.**

**Thank you for your patience for this very long wait. And thank you for anybody who reviewed, followed, and favorite. It makes me happy people are still interested in my story even after a long time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, just my OC's and my original plots.**

* * *

**Victor:_ Well, everyone has their own opinion and if that's what you think, that's fine. I do disagree about Isaac. I don't think he's a weak character, he has been through a lot and had the strength to move on with his life says a lot. And Eléonore will always worry about her brother, no matter what choice she makes. A reminder, she never wanted to be a hunter, __in the beginning, she was forced, so her decisions are understandable and at times, stupid. But thank you for telling me how you feel._**


	25. Those Little Things Define You

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Those Little Things Define You**

_"All this bad blood here, w__on't you let it dry?_

_It's been cold for years, w__on't you let it lie?_

_If we're only ever looking back_

_We will drive ourselves insane_

_As the friendship goes resentment grows_

_We will walk our different ways_

_But those are the days that bind us together, forever..."_

**— ****Bad Blood, Bastille**

* * *

When she got home after her birthday dinner, she saw that Isaac texted her late in the afternoon. He asked if she could drive early to school the next day because he wanted to give Eléonore her birthday present. She immediately texted him back and agreed.

The next day, she woke up extra early and was out of the apartment before Benjamin even got out of the bed. Eléonore bit her lip, trying to hide her smile when she Isaac standing in the empty parking lot holding a flower. She parked right next to him and rolled the window down.

"Want to take a ride?" she asked. He smirked and opened the back door, and sat down, getting comfortable. Rolling her eyes, she got out of the car and slid right next to him.

"This is for you," he said and handed her a yellow flower. Her birthday present. She leaned in and kissed him and pushed him back to straddle him. She had to pull away so the flower wouldn't get crushed.

"I'm sorry it looks wilted. It was in my locker for two days," he apologized. "I was going to get you a new flower, actually more than one, but I didn't have time. Derek was nagging me all night and then I was running late—"

"I don't care," she interrupted him, admiring the flower. She was thrilled someone finally got her flowers. "Thank you."

"I didn't know what to get you. I don't really know what you like. But I remembered one time, when I was younger and she was still alive, I heard my mom tell my brother that flowers are always a good present to give a girl. So I hope she was right and you like it," he finished awkwardly.

"Your mom was right," Eléonore said, still looking at the slightly wilted flower. "My mom actually used to buy me these huge flower bouquets on my birthday every year. I love them so much and when they started wilting, I would take them out of the water and let them dry."

"So no one else got you flowers?"

"Benjamin forgot it, and the Argent's didn't know about that small detail." She looked around the car, trying to find a spot for the mean time. She had to get off Isaac to put it on the dashboard. Smiling in satisfaction, Eléonore went back to Isaac's lap. Isaac was looking at her thoughtfully. "What's wrong?"

"Remember about what else you wanted for your birthday?" he started. She nodded slowly. "I still don't think it's a good idea. Wolfing out, or whatever it's called, only happens when I'm really angry. I lose control, getting violent and I don't want that near you."

"Isaac—"

"I know that I promised you about showing you my... my true form, but I don't know. There are times where I do see why your brother really doesn't want you around us, the werewolves. I got really angry yesterday during practice only because I guy shoved me. The only reason why I didn't attack him was because Scott tackled me."

Eléonore pressed her lips into a tight line, understanding his hesitation and put her hand on Isaac's cheek. He stiffened at the touch, not relaxing. "I know you're really young, but I believe that you will be able to control yourself. Don't worry about it, maybe another time."

Isaac still looked torn, his eyes trained on his fisted hands. She rested her head against him, hoping that somehow her words worked as a comfort.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said and moved his head to the side making her lean back. She tilted her head, confused. "For being a werewolf."

"No," she said sharply, surprising him. "Don't say that. You're not sorry. You weren't back in Allison's room when you were a fugitive and you shouldn't now. Be that fucking arrogant prick of a werewolf that picked being a werewolf for a reason."

"I-I really like the flower," she stammered and cleared her throat. "We still have an hour before people start showing up. Want to have some fun?"

Grinning, Isaac pushed her back and she groaned when she bumped her head on the window. Isaac mumbled a quick sorry and started kissing her neck hard. She twisted her body to get comfortable, but it was impossible.

"Nope," she decided and pushed him off her. "Let's switch."

Somehow, they managed to switch positions. It was incredibly awkward for them, especially when they started taking their clothes off. With his tall frame and their positions, it didn't help. But they didn't care. They were so desperate to appease their sexual needs, they didn't care even if they would be sore for the rest of the day. But when Isaac hit his head on the roof is when they gave up.

Both begrudgingly put back the clothes they discarded, begrudgingly settled for an intense makeout session with heavy grinding, making it the most exhilarating moment they've had. They sprung apart when a loud beep sounded. One of Isaac's hand had found itself on one of Eléonore's breast while the other remained firmly on her ass. Her hands were currently on his shoulders. During the entire time, they moved around all over his body, his arms, shoulders, neck, hair, face.

"I guess we have to go."

"That was interesting," she said breathlessly. Isaac kissed her neck and she smiled in satisfaction. Reluctantly, she pushed herself away from him and sat back down to the seat next to him. "I think, this is the best of the other times," she said. Isaac looked at her and shook his head in disbelief.

"Be careful of what you say, Eléonore," Isaac warned teasingly. His hand started slowly creeping up her tight and she grabbed it before he could start something.

"Maybe another time."

Isaac groaned and threw his head back. "Can next time not be in the back of your car?"

"Yes, never again," she agreed and turned her head to face him. She shifted and winced, feeling a pain in her hips. "You got a little intense today," she noted.

Isaac winced and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I thought I was fine, but I couldn't control it."

"It's fine, as long as you don't make it a thing," she said and patted his cheek affectionately. He made a face of displeasure and pushed her away.

Fixing her clothes one last time, she slipped out of the car and Isaac followed her. Isaac stood patiently, waiting for her to get her backpack and lock the car. Taking her by surprise, Isaac gave her one last kiss in front of passing students, he let go and started walking away.

She did the same and started walking back to the school. Near the entrance, she was stopped by Scott and Stiles. She saw Scott wrinkle his nose, smelling Isaac on her, but remained quiet, just as he should have.

"Stiles, don't," she heard Scott telling Stiles. "This is not going to end well."

"No, no. Don't worry, I got this."

When she approached them, Eléonore didn't miss Scott wrinkling his nose, smelling Isaac on her, but remained quiet, just as he should have.

"Hey, what's going on?" she said. Scott looked at Stiles exasperatedly and she already could tell something stupid was about to happen.

"You know about the secret show, right? The rave?" Stiles asked.

"I know about it. Isn't it tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Anyways, will you—?" Stiles grunted when Isaac bumped into him, throwing him back. "That's nice asshole. Real nice," Stiles yelled after him and shook his head in disgust. "Seriously? Does he honestly think he's cool with that jacket? Cause he's not. He's still a loser."

"What do you want, Stiles? And stop that." Eléonore shot Stiles, who was imitating how Isaac walked, a withering look.

"Fine, fine. I actually don't come here to explain why Lahey is a loser..."

"Stiles, what do you want?"

"Come on, dude," Scott said, bumping his friend's shoulder. "You have to hurry up, class is about to start soon."

"Will you be my date to the rave?" Stiles blurted out.

Eléonore blinked, not sure if she heard Stiles correctly. She was silent for a long time and after being nudged by Scott, she said, "Can you repeat what you just said?"

"Do you want to be my date for the rave?" he asked again, enunciating each word so she would finally understand him. Eléonore actually giggled and had to cover her mouth to not make the situation worse. Scott laughed and stopped when he saw the annoyed look Stiles had at her reaction.

"I told you she would say no."

"No. She hasn't said no yet, she's just—oh my God, stop laughing, both of you. It's not funny."

"It kinda is," Scott said. Eléonore still didn't stop giggling. It wasn't funny, but the whole situation was ridiculous, especially since she had no idea what was going on.

"Seriously, dude? You're not going to back me up on this? This involves you too."

Eléonore finally stopped laughing and looked at both boys. "What? This is going to be a three-way? No, I don't do that."

"No. I'm just the wingman. He would make a wonderful date," Scott offered.

"You're asking me as a friend?" Eléonore was suspicious of Stiles intentions, knowing that there was something going on with the invitation.

"Only you, Scott, and I would know, so yeah, as a friend," he said. "So will you be my date?"

"Why do you want me to be your date? I'm kinda mean to you. I literally laughed in your face when you asked me."

"She's got a point, Stiles."

"Yeah, yeah. But I need you so when I show up, I won't look a big loser. If they see me with you, people assume. Girls will think that I've got something going on if they see me with a girl. Therefore, I need you as my date."

"Wow, I'm incredibly flattered," she said sarcastically, but the corner of her lips twitched in amusement.

"Yeah, well, I'm also trying to beat you before Isaac asks you."

"This isn't a dance."

"Come on, Eléonore," Stiles whined. "Why are you making this difficult? You're still going to have to go. I'm going to need someone to help me with this stupid thing I need to do. I know Allison has a stupid date with the weirdo of Matt, and that's it. You're all I got. I need someone to help me. I'm just trying to compromise you into going."

"Oh, well if you put it that way, then I guess I don't have much of an option."

"I mean, you can still say no. To the date, I mean. Which I hope not cause that will hurt my pride, but you're still going to have to go to the rave and help me with the mountain ash. The date is an option."

"Just say yes, Eléonore," Scott said. "He won't leave you alone until you say yes."

Eléonore exhaled, rubbing her temple. She now regretted walking through the front entrance. She should have walked by the back entrance. "Fine," she agreed. "I'll be your stupid date and only because Scott is here and I don't want you to be humiliated in front of him."

"I'll take that." Stiles grinned and nodded to Scott. "See, I told you I could get a date?"

"I'm never getting a date out of Isaac, might as well get one out of you," she muttered to herself, making Scott snort. "And, just to be clear, we're going as friends," she added.

"That was the deal. But listen, now that you're my date forcing you to take me to the rave, we need to tickets. So can you get us tickets? Three, to be exact."

Eléonore looked at the two boys in disbelief. Scott gave her a hopeful smile. "No," she said and almost felt bad at how disappointed Scott looked.

"What? But you're my date. You have too," Stiles protested.

"No, I don't have to. I didn't ask you to be my date. You asked me. Therefore, you need to buy a ticket for me and your other broke date."

"Come on, Ellie. Just get us a ticket. We need to go and we can't find them."

"Well, in that case..." Eléonore smiled at him and walked up to him, an inch away from his face. Stiles looked slightly nervous at the lack of space. Leaning in she said, "Read my red, annoyed lips."

"I really don't—"

"No."

Stiles grunted in frustration. "You _need_ to get us the tickets. Not going to the rave is not an option. We have a plan, me and Scott, and of course, that means you're part of it."

"When did it become an automatic assumption that I will help out in your awful plans?"

"When you prove that you wouldn't kill Scott or me. Eléonore, come on. We're not asking a lot."

"Hey," Matt said, appearing out of nowhere. They all fell silent and stared at him. "Either of you guys knows why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it," Stiles said impatiently. "Nobody got hurt."

"I-I had a concussion," Matt said seriously.

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt," Stiles dismissed him.

Matt stared at him. "I was in the ER for six hours. Eléonore's brother was with me the entire time. I missed school because I was throwing up."

"No one needs to know that," Stiles snapped.

"Right," Eléonore nodded. "You told me already. Or you still hurt? Which makes me remind you that you don't have to do our project anymore. I'm doing it all alone."

"Actually—" Matt started but got cut off by Stiles.

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now." Stiles crouched down to show insignificant Matt was too them. Eléonore nodded in agreement earning her a jab in the ribs from Scott.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, genuinely concerned, unlike his best friend and Eléonore.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. So, you didn't get any tickets last night either?"

"Are they still selling?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Uh, no, but I managed to find three online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's gonna be there. Are you going to be there, Eléonore?"

Eléonore was startled at the question. "Yeah, I'm actually going, but I don't have any tickets. Especially since I got roped into going with an idiot," she said, glaring at Stiles.

"Cool. I guess we'll see you there."

"Why are you even here?" Stiles asked annoyed.

"I want to talk to Eléonore," Matt explained and turned to her. "Do you want to meet up during lunch to work on our project or free period, I know we have it at the same time."

"Why do you know that?" Stiles asked. "That's creepy. Seriously, dude. Stalk one person at the time. She already has a stalker."

"Shut up, Stiles," Eléonore said and looked at Matt. "I thought you didn't feel well. I'm fine doing it on my own. I'm almost finished."

"Yeah, but I feel much better than I did when I told you. I can see you much more clearly right now. I want to work on it. So, lunch or free period?"

"Free period," Stiles said and Eléonore glared at him. "We kinda need you for lunch."

"Fine, in our free period we'll meet at the library."

"Great. I'll see you later," Matt said and grinned at her, finally leaving the three of them.

"I don't like him," Stiles muttered.

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Wait, hold on. I need to ask you something else."

"Oh my God! What now?"

"Has Isaac ever mentioned his brother?"

"Dude," Scott hissed. "I'm sorry, Eléonore. It's you shouldn't answer it. It's none of our business." Scott gave Stiles a pointed look.

"He died when Isaac was young," she answered slowly, trying to piece everything together. "That's pretty much what I know. What does Isaac's brother have to do with everything? Does Isaac have anything to with it?"

"No, Isaac is fine," Scott assured her. "We just found a connection between the killings and Isaac's brother appeared, but he's not really relevant because he died a long time ago."

"Is that why the kanima killed Isaac's dad? To replace Isaac's brother?"

"I don't know," Scott admitted and turned his head to the school. "They're about to ring the bell. But don't worry. Isaac's going to be fine."

"Yeah, your wolf boy is safe. Just get the tickets," Stiles reminded her and shooed her away. Eléonore pushed Stiles to the side, harsher than she should have and started walking towards her next class. "Jesus, I can see why she and Lahey get along," Stiles muttered from behind making her laugh.

Eléonore was going up the stairs of the school building when she felt someone join her.

"I like your shirt," Eléonore commented.

"Is he your date to the rave?" Erica asked. Eléonore raised her eyebrow questioningly. "The guy with the camera."

"No, he's Allison's date."

"Allison broke up with Scott?" Erica asked, looking excited at the prospect.

"No. They're still together so don't be getting any ideas. The date is just a ruse."

Erica looked disappointed but shrugged it off. "Whatever. But you're going to the rave?"

"Well, I agreed to be Stiles date so I don't really have an option to say no."

"Hold on." Erica stopped her and narrowed her eyes. "A date? You reek of Isaac and sex and you're telling me you have a date with Stiles? Are you kidding me."

"A platonic date," she amended. "He only asked me more to rope him and Scott by default into buying rave tickets for him."

Erica didn't look convinced. "Does Isaac know?"

"No, he doesn't yet. I don't know if should tell him. It's not a big deal."

"You should tell him," Erica said immediately, giving her a warning look. "He really likes you, if you didn't know. He doesn't talk about you, but he's in a good mood after he's with you. It might be the sex, but he also worries about you a lot."

"I kinda guessed that he likes me too," she said. "I like him too."

"I should go," Erica said and looked over Eléonore's shoulder, making her turn around. Isaac was standing at the end of the hall, looking at them curiously. "My class is on the other side of the campus. But it was nice talking to you. See you at the rave and don't have too much fun on your date."

Giving her a feral smile, Erica strutted away, leaving Eléonore standing all alone in the hall. The bell rang again and she rushed to her first-period class.

Class went faster than she wanted and before she knew it, she was sitting across Matt in the library. She watched impatiently for Matt to pull out his paperwork. From where she sat, Eléonore saw Isaac sitting all alone working on his French homework.

If Stiles hadn't butted in, she would have been at the table next to him, helping him. Isaac had given her a questioning look when he walked into the library and went to a table far away from them. She broke her gaze when Matt slid his paper towards her.

"I'm sorry about your head," Eléonore said, picking his paper and skimming it over. "Stiles is an asshole."

"It's fine, I don't think he likes me. Oh, by the way, tell Benjamin thanks for driving me to the ER. I haven't seen him these past few days. Mostly because I was at home with a concussion and had a hard time telling people apart."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him." She started reading Matt's interpretation of the poem. He said he wanted to wait for her to finish before he reads her. He fiddled with his camera while she read.

"This is really angry. I didn't view the poem as that," she told him when she finished.

"Really? That's all I could see when I read it."

"Would you forgive and forget?"

Eléonore actually had to pause and think about it. She thought about her parents. How her dad would always do things to them. Benjamin would forgive him and pretend nothing had happened, but Eléonore had a hard time doing that. She understood that his job was important but so were they.

She would forgive because Benjamin and her mother would give her looks that felt like everything was her fault. And without actually saying anything to her father, she would pretend everything was normal, which worked well for everyone. But she never forgot and would write down every wrong her father did in a notebook her mother got her.

Eléonore remembered finding the notebook when she was unpacking one of her boxes and wrote in it for the first time since her parent had died.

_We had to move because my dad has hunter friends,_ she had written viciously and then threw it to the trashcan.

"Depends on the situation," she finally told Matt.

He gave her a strange smile. "Then I think I can hold this grudge."

Eléonore raised an eyebrow, a little confused but ultimately she didn't care who wronged Matt. He was just a weirdo and couldn't believe Allison agreed to go on a date with him. She had been glad that Allison told her why she agreed because if she had to found out by Benjamin, who had told her that morning, she would have been concerned for Allison. She was already acting strangely.

"Whatever," she said and pushed her paper to him. "Now read mine. We're wasting time."

The rest of the time they spend arguing because Matt didn't like her point of view and despite her efforts, they couldn't come to a compromise. The period was almost over and they still were arguing. Matt then proposed a new argument that was less angry, and more morbid.

"Fine, fine. Ignore everything I said."

"Way ahead of when you're afraid of something it can be passed to someone else," Matt said. "We're all connected. If I'm afraid of going on a plane because an engine can blow up, you become afraid we have a connection. It's a strong one because fear is one of the strongest emotions that we have. That's what this poem is telling us. Anybody can bond over fear."

"I thought it was death. I mean, _'Ay, but to die, and go we know not _where_; to lie in cold obstruction and to rot,'_" she quoted. "Pretty self-explanatory."

"That's what people think, but Both death and fear are inevitable. I think that sometimes when you're afraid of something it can be passed to someone else," Matt said. "We're all connected. If I'm afraid of going on a plane because an engine can blow up, you become afraid we have a connection. It's a strong one because fear is one of the strongest emotions that we have. That's what this poem is telling us. Anybody can bond over fear."

Eléonore nodded begrudgingly. What Matt saying made sense. She preferred that alternative than his previous one. She jotted down what Matt said and added more. "Everybody is afraid, giving us a common ground," she summarized. "Why is Shakespeare so complicated?"

"Because he was an asshole," Matt said and Eléonore couldn't help and laugh. "Are we finished?"

"I think so. All we need is to present and we're good. I little morbid the presentation is going to be, but I think we're going to get a good great."

"I can do the slides. I have these great pictures that I think they would fit really well," Matt offered and Eléonore agreed. Seeing that she didn't have to stay there anymore, she started packing her things.

"Wait, hold on, I want to ask you something." Matt grabbed Eléonore's wrist making her flinch at the unexpected contact.

"What?" she said, really exasperated and just wanted him gone.

"Has Allison said anything about our date?" he asked unsurely.

"No," she said and stood up. Matt against grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She looked down and immediately pushed his hand away. "Don't you ever do that," she warned him.

"Sorry, but please stay. I need your help with my date with Allison."

Eléonore rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not going to get involved with whatever you're going to do. That's your problem."

"Please, Eléonore. If you help me, I'll give you one of my tickets to the rave. I know you don't have any tickets and I can give it to you."

"If I agree to help you prep for your date with my friend, you'd give me a ticket for the secret show?"

"That's kinda why I got three, I had a feeling you wouldn't have one," Matt admitted. "If you haven't noticed, I kinda want this date to go well. And I know you don't want your friend to suffer during the date. I'll help you and I do the same."

"God, I'm such a terrible person, but alright, I'll help you for the ticket." She slammed her notebook shut, making Matt jump. It made her feel slightly better. "Okay, first it's obvious she just got out of a relationship so she's not really looking for anything serious. So, don't expect for the date to take a sudden turn. Try an unwanted pass and she'll beat the crap of you."

"Is that it?"

"I will punch you in the throat if you do something that upsets her," she warned him, giving him a wide smile and extended her hand out. "I believe you owe me something, or else I won't wait after the date."

Matt nodded slowly, not bothered by her threat. "Here you go," Matt said, handing her a ticket. She took it gleefully and placed it inside her binder. "Thanks a lot. Really, besides being threatened, I feel much better."

"Don't mention it. I mean, don't mention it to Allison that I helped you."

Matt grinned at her and ran off to his next class. She stayed in her seat and looked around the library, hoping to find Isaac, but she didn't spot him. Getting up, she looked through the shelves and realized he must have left already.

"Shit, I'm going to be late," she hissed when she saw the clock of the library. Rushing to her next class, Chemistry, she was late one minute. Getting an aggravated look from Harris, she silently took her assigned seat. Isaac was already sitting down and was looking at her strangely.

She didn't pay attention and that continued on with the rest of the day. Distracted and tired of everything.

* * *

Benjamin sighed and shoved his stuff in his locker. He was grateful that practice was over, but was annoyed that he still couldn't relax. Today was the rave and he was going to join the Argent's in their plans. He agreed because he knew Eléonore was going to be there and he didn't trust the people that would be with her to protect her.

"How do you two losers even survive?" Isaac asked in disgust. "And now you're dragging Eléonore into your shit?"

Benjamin perked up at the mention of his sister and inched closer to hear the three boys argue.

"Hey, she knows what she's doing," Stiles argued. "We need tickets to get in."

"What are we supposed to do? No one's even selling," Scott added defensively.

"Wait here, boys," Isaac ordered and Benjamin heard him walk away from them.

"What is he gonna—?" Scott started asking but was interrupted by a loud noise. Curious and expecting something horrible to happen, Benjamin peered over the locker and groaned when he Isaac going to extreme violent measures to get two tickets.

"Ow. Oh, my—yup," Stiles said. "That's excessive. That'll bruise. Wow, okay."

Benjamin peered out again and saw Isaac walking towards Scott and Stiles, handing them two tickets. "Enjoy the show," he said, patting their shoulders. He started walking away from them when he stopped and turned around, Hold on, you stay here, Stilinski."

"What why?"

"Isaac, leave him alone," Scott sighed.

"I'm not going to do anything to him. I just want to talk," Isaac said and must have given him a look because Benjamin heard Scott tell Stiles that he'll be outside the lockers and come in if things got out of hand.

"What do you want, Lahey?"

"I hear you're going to be Eléonore's date," Isaac said. Benjamin frowned, thinking he misheard incorrectly. Wasn't Eléonore interested in the werewolf, not the human? His confusion disappeared when Stiles quickly explained himself, scared of the misinterpretation.

"Yeah, but we're just friends. I just needed her to buy the tickets, as friends."

"Oh, I know that. You think I'm here about that? No, you idiot."

"Then why are you here?" Stiles asked slowly, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"I'm here because while I know Eléonore isn't pathetic like you—"

"—Hey—"

"—I want you to know that if something happens to her, whether she gets killed by the kanima, or a guy tries to make an unwanted pass on her and it upsets her or she ends up throwing up by how wasted she got. If I find out you did nothing to stop it, then I'm going to rip your throat off with my teeth. Do you understand?"

"Wh—what? Are—re you serious?" stuttered Stiles. Benjamin took a step forward and saw Isaac towering over Stiles, his arms crossed and his face set in a menacing look.

"Why would I joke about Eléonore dying? Yeah, I'm serious."

"Nothing is going to happen to her. We're not even going to be around the kanima or get to drink. I swear."

"Good. Then I expect what you promised or else you're toast, Stilinski." Isaac dropped his tough act and smirked at him, pushing him to the side and picked up his sports bag. He stopped in front of Benjamin. "Problem, Hartmann?"

"I know you just did that to scare him," Benjamin told him.

"Maybe," he shrugged and started walking past him. "But I did mean about not wanting anything to happen to her."

Benjamin squinted, trying to see if he meant it, but Isaac had already left the locker room. Only he and Stiles were left, the later one cursing and hoping for Lahey's death.

"Whatever," he grumbled and slammed his locker shut, going out of the locker room and into the school hallway. Ultimately, it didn't matter if Isaac meant what he said. Eléonore was going to be safe no matter what happens, Benjamin would make sure if it.

"Benjamin," Victoria's sharp voice said from behind him. Benjamin turned around, eyeing her warily. "You're needed at the principal's office. There are certain things we need to discuss regarding you and your sister."

Not waiting for him, she walked crisply to the office. He felt a dread inside of him, already knowing that nothing good was going to come out of that meeting.

* * *

"Wait here," Chris ordered and left Eléonore and Allison standing in the cold night, both having no idea what was going to happen. Both girls watched warily Chris talk to an EMT.

"This is not good," Allison whispered, finally getting a chance to talk. The entire car ride to the morgue, they had been silent, not sure what to say. Chris had come knocking on Eléonore's door around six thirty and when she opened the door, he ordered her to follow him. Knowing that it was no used to argue with an Argent, she complied.

She had been relieved and made more confused when she saw Allison in the front seat, also confused with what was going on. She had really hoped it wasn't another being left alone in burnt house situation. Eléonore

"Obviously, since we're in a morgue at night. I don't believe in those superstitions but I don't want to be surrounded by dead bodies at night in a town where anything's possible."

"Do you think someone died?"

Eléonore shook her head and observed Chris continue talking to the EMT and pointing over his shoulder at them. "We wouldn't be allowed here. He's probably trying to scare us. My dad one time did that to Benjamin when he started acting out."

"What did he do?"

"I have no idea, but he never acted out since then."

"Girls, come on," Chris called out, motioning to follow him. Hesitantly, Eléonore followed Allison, glancing over her shoulder, having a terrible feeling. They watched Chris walk in front of a table that had body bags.

"Oh God," Eléonore said under her breath. She knew what was going to happen. Allison tensed next to her and did a good job on keeping her face neutral, even when Chris opened the bag and revealed a male corpse.

"Hmm. This one, Sean. Sean was killed by this thing Gerard says is a kind of shapeshifter. It hasn't been around for centuries.

"The thing you shot outside the club the other night," Allison said.

"South American legend we know of calls it the kanima." Chris pointed to another body, that time a woman. Eléonore stifled a gasped when she saw the body.

"No. Mom," she breathed and took a step back, trying to calm her breathing. She dug her nails into her palms. The woman in the bag was not her mother, no matter what Eléonore thought she saw.

"Eléonore?" Allison said in alarm. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, closing her eyes, trying to erase the image of her deceased mother. _It's not her. It's no here. She's gone_, she had to remind herself. _You didn't even see her body when she died. Let it go._

She opened her eyes when she felt Allison slip her hand into hers. She felt embarrassed when she realized Chris had seen everything. He raised his eyebrow, silently asking if he continued. Eléonore straightened up, squeezing Allison's hand tightly, she nodded.

"This one, Jessica," he said slowly, watching Eléonore carefully. "She was smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was done by someone else. We think it's a person who's controlling this other shapeshifter. That means two killers, you two. One human, one not."

"What does this have to do with us?" Eléonore asked tersely, staring at the body of the woman uneasily. She refused to look away, knowing that Chris was looking at both of them carefully. She already

"You know, the question I had after Gerard first told me about our family, 'Why us?' He quoted me Winston Churchill. 'The price of greatness is responsibility.'"

Eléonore made a noise, making Chris glanced at her briefly. "What did your parents say to you, Eléonore?"

"I don't remember," she dismissed him. She didn't want to go back and remember the lessons that she had been taught at the age of five. "But it was something like that. But I find it stupid. Killing isn't really responsible."

"And I agree. Personally, I think it's more about knowledge. What we know, the truth, what we know about the world, that makes us responsible, for a young couple, their newborn daughter, anyone that doesn't have the power to defend themselves. Are both of you starting to get it?"

Eléonore and Allison shared a look. Now it made sense why they're staring at dead bodies. And here Eléonore thought it was Chris sick way to bond with his daughter and best friend. She'd honestly preferred the latter.

"I get that this isn't a lecture. It's an interrogation," Allison said shortly.

"That depends on what you know," Chris responded. "Gerard showed me the library. Cameras didn't catch everything, but do you really think a little high school fight can explain that amount of damage? We know you're trying to protect your friends, but people are dying. A child was orphaned. What you know makes you responsible. It makes you responsible for this."

"No, it doesn't," Eléonore interrupted him and narrowed her eyes. "I know what you're trying to do. My dad used to do that all the time. And it worked. But we're not responsible for killing them. That was someone else."

"Then who killed all these people?" Chris asked calmly.

Eléonore pressed her mouth tightly, digging her nails into her palms.

"What do you want us to say?" Allison asked quietly. Eléonore shot her a panicked look, but Allison wasn't looking at her. Her attention trained on the body of the woman.

"Anything you know. Anything that can lead us to answer the one question that might mean everything. Who controls the kanima?"

Both girls were silent, none of them sure of what to say. Eléonore continued staring at the body when the door flung open. Everybody's heads turned to see Benjamin storming in, looking enraged.

"What is she doing here?" Benjamin demanded. "I said I didn't want her to be here. She shouldn't see this."

"I know, but plans changed."

"Do you always have to do what Gerard says?" Benjamin said coldly, staring down to Chris, and for the first time what it seemed, not following his orders.

"Benjamin."

"No," he shouted, making both girls jump. "Both of them shouldn't see this, especially my sister whose parents just died. Did you not think about that, Chris? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Benjamin," Eléonore said hesitantly and he ignored her, continuing, getting angrier by the get it. "I know people are dying all because of the kanima. You don't have to have to control her through fear, you know. It doesn't always work." Benjamin turned to Eléonore and motioned her to follow him. "Come on. Let's go, Eléonore. Now."

"I know people are dying all because of the kanima. You don't have to have to control her through fear, you know. It doesn't always work." Benjamin turned to Eléonore and motioned her to follow him. "Come on. Let's go, Eléonore. Now."

"They get it. People are dying and all because of the kanima. You don't have to have to control her through fear, you know. It doesn't always work." Benjamin turned to Eléonore and motioned her to follow him. "Come on. Let's go, Eléonore. Now."

She looked back at the body and back at Benjamin, confused about what he was doing. She saw how made he looked and Chris just staring at her blankly. Allison looked as confused as she felt. With one last glance at the body of Jessica, she walked towards her brother.

"Benjamin," Chris called out.

"Don't worry. It doesn't change anything," Benjamin said tersely. "But want to know something, I always thought that you were better in my dad when it came to being a better parents, but maybe you're not. At least my dad knew when to say no."

With one last glare, he grabbed Eléonore by her arm and dragged her out. Outside, she shrugged him off and followed Benjamin to the car. He slammed the door hard and drove away from the morgue.

"Are you alright?" she asked hesitantly. Benjamin laughed bitterly.

"Really? You're asking me? I should be asking you." He breathed out shakily. "I'm sorry. He shouldn't have done that. I said no to them. This isn't right. If they wanted to show pictures, maybe I would have agreed. But showing you the body? That's crossing a line."

"What did you mean back then?" she asked hesitantly. Benjamin grip on the steering was deathly, his knuckles white and his entire body tense.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then what do we talk about? I just saw three dead bodies and I can't stop picturing them. One of them I thought was my mom. What are we going to talk about?"

"Is it true that Stiles is your date to the rave?" Benjamin asked, startling her. She opened her mouth and closed.

"How'd you know?" she finally said.

"I saw a very entertaining interaction in the locker room between Isaac and Stiles. It almost made me like Isaac. Almost."

"Shit, Isaac knows? Fuck, I haven't told him. Really? Dammit. I guess now Stiles and I have something to talk about during the car ride," she said weakly. "Why do want to know about the rave? Are you going to be there?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be there."

Eléonore smiled and stopped when she saw that he was serious."Seriously? I was joking, I didn't think you were going to be there."

"The Argent's are going, they have this plan to catch the kanima."

Eléonore nodded, now getting why he was going. "We have a similar plan too."

"Eléonore, don't do anything stupid," Benjamin warned. "The kanima is going to be there and we're going to try to capture it. I would rather not have you there, but I know that's not how it's going to be like that." Benjamin paused for a second, and then hesitantly asked, "Is Isaac going to be there?"

"Yeah, he is, but I'm not going to be anywhere near him," she assured him. Instead of him looking relieved as she expected, he frowned in disappointment. "What now?"

"I was hoping he'd be there with you," Benjamin. admitted, looking uncomfortable for saying that. "It would comfort me to have someone there that could protect you, in case shit got bad. Which will probably will."

"I can handle myself," she said.

"But you know that it's always better to have someone who has your back," Benjamin reminded her. "And Stiles isn't what I want for you. You'll probably have to take care of him."

"Stiles is not as defenseless as you think," she huffed in annoyance. "He's really quick and could probably get us out if something were to happen."

"Stiles is a liability," he insisted. "Don't rely too much on his wit."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"To be careful. Tonight is going to be intense. I don't know what's going to happen and that's honestly the worst part. I really want you to be careful and to please stay away from anything that could potentially get you murder."

"Then I should lock myself in the basement."

Benjamin looked thoughtful. "We don't have a basement, but the Argent's have one."

"Oh, my God, Benjamin, I was joking. Listen, no matter where I am, I'm always going to be in danger with the kanima out."

"I know. But that's not the only danger out there. Werewolves. Hunters. And right now you're going back and forth. Before the lines were slightly blurred, but now it seemed you have gotten rid of them."

"I know," Eléonore said. "I'm with the werewolves, as crazy as it is, I'm by their side. But if you need me, I will be with the hunters."

Benjamin didn't say anything, staring straight ahead, still angry. She looked out the window and rested her head against the window, trying to erase the image of the dead woman.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Eléonore looked up from her empty warm up and saw Isaac looking at her in concern. Five minutes had passed since she sat down in chemistry and she had spaced off immediately, not bothering to force herself to stay awake. She had been doing that for the past classes.

"What?"

"I was asking you a question, but you weren't listening. Is everything okay?"

No, Eléonore wasn't okay. Besides the lack of sleep, a gnawing anxiety had been growing ever since the morgue. She didn't understand what it was about. It must have been seeing the dead body of the woman.

"Sorry, what were you asking?" Eléonore looked at the handout and pursed her lips, nothing of the paper making any sense.

"I don't think you're going to be any help," he said and hesitantly touched her shoulder. She flinched at the touch and he immediately pulled his hand away. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm tired."

"Eléonore. Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I-I don't know. I'm confused. I didn't answer the warm up."

"Did I do something?" Isaac asked hesitantly. "You haven't said a word to me since like two days ago, ever since we were in your car. Are you mad about Stiles?"

"What?" she whispered, having no clue what he was talking about. "It's not that. I just... I'm having a bad day."

Isaac didn't seem to believe her but didn't get a chance to question her more. Mr. Harris called the attention of the students, forcing everybody to end their conversations. He went into a small lecture of their newest topic and then assigned them a handout to fill out.

"Worked with your partners," Mr. Harris said and chatter broke when he finished handing the handouts.

"Do you understand this?" Isaac asked. Eléonore squinted at the sheet, everything slightly jumbled.

"I don't know the answer. I wasn't paying attention."

"Not paying attention, huh? You're not going to tell me what is going on?" Isaac asked. She sighed and gave him a tired smile.

"It's kinda complicated."

"More complicated than having sex with a werewolf?"

She laughed quietly and shook her head. "Something happened yesterday that kinda bothered me. It's not important."

"Seeing that you're not paying attention when you're usually the teacher's pet, whatever is happening is something important."

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she whispered harshly. "If I wanted to tell you, I would have told you. But I don't want to talk about it in a room filled with students, and werewolves."

Isaac was quiet for a few seconds before agreeing. "Okay. But you can tell me what's bothering you. We do more than sex, we talk too."

"I know," she whispered. She turned to face Isaac and pushed her handout to the side. "But I just don't want to talk about it right now. A lot is going on."

"Is that why you didn't tell me about your date with Stiles?" he asked in forced casualness. She looked at him. She winced, completely forgetting about telling him again.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, but something came up."

"It's fine," Isaac shrugged. "It's not like you have to tell me, but I thought you would have told me. I just thought... we are, you know, people who talk and just say things. I just didn't like having to find out by Stiles and Scott. "

"I was going to tell you," she repeated. "We're just going as friends."

He nodded slowly and visibly relaxed. "Oh. Cool, you won't be alone. I know you're going to the rave. So am I, but Derek is forcing me and Erica to work with Scott and you guys. They have a plan, and honestly, it's kinda stupid."

"But, really? Is Stiles a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"The kanima is going to be there, do you think Stiles can protect you? He's going to get you killed. Jackson's going to be there and everywhere he appears someone dies. You should be careful."

"I can protect myself," she said defensively. "I might not be like you guys, but I've trained my entire life to kill supernatural. I could kill you if I wanted to."

"Don't need to remind me," he said dryly. "But, that's werewolves. This is not a werewolf. It's something else. I just think you need someone who can have your back. Like Scott or Allison. Not that." He looked over at Stiles in distaste.

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not worried about you," he said quickly. "I'm just thinking of all the horrible things that can happen with Stiles as your date."

"Nothing because nothing horrible is going to happen to us," she snapped, catching the attention of Mr. Harris.

"Mr. Lahey and Ms. Hartmann, if you two continue talking, I will change your seats, along with a month's worth of detention," Mr. Harris threatened from the front of the classroom.

Eléonore sat up straight and nodded. "Of course. Sorry, Mr. Harris."

The teacher threw them a distrusting look and went his way.

"I just don't get why Stiles gets to be your stupid date to the rave," Isaac said in a lower voice.

"Do _you_ want to be my stupid date?"

"I can't," he said annoyed. "If I could, I would have asked you to go with me."

She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks flush at his admission and looked down. "So you would have asked me out on a date?"

Realizing his slip up, Isaac turned red, making her grin. "Um, no. Not because I don't want to but because I wouldn't be able to because I'm going to be with Erica."

"It's adorable when you lie," she said. Isaac grunted and looked away. "What's wrong now?"

The bell rang, interrupting them and forcing them to stop talking.

"Turn in your papers," Mr. Harris ordered. Eléonore made a face when she realized that neither Isaac or her completed the handout.

When class ended, Eléonore walked out of the classroom with Isaac a few steps behind her. A girl bumped into her and glared at her.

"I hate high school," Eléonore muttered and walked towards her next class. With moody werewolves, paranoid hunters and bitches, Eléonore wondered if everything would end at after the rave.

* * *

There was a silent agreement between Eléonore and Allison to not talk about what had happened in the morgue. With everything going on, it would only make everything more complicated.

So the next day, they went on as if they hadn't been staring at the dead bodies. Even when they were getting ready for the rave in Allison's room, they talked about mundane things.

"What do you think?" Eléonore took a shirt off the rack and pressed it against her body, turning to show it off to Allison.

"I wore that one last week. No, another one."

"This is kinda exciting if you exclude the werewolves and kanima and possible murder and awkward dates," Eléonore said and picked up another shirt. "What do you think? I like the design."

"It's kinda crumpled," Allison said, scrunching her nose, and handed her another shirt with a similar design. She went back to her hunt for clothes and paused when she saw a shirt that looked familiar.

"Hey, this is mine," Eléonore exclaimed and pulled it out of the rack. She surveyed it and wrinkled her nose. It wouldn't match her jeans.

"Oh, right. You left it here when you were staying here." They were quiet for a while, Allison sitting on her bed, not preoccupied with what she was wearing. Eléonore seemed more excited about her 'date' than Allison.

"I saw you talking to Erica," Allison commented lightly. Eléonore looked up and saw that Allison wore an accusing expression.

"She started talking to me. I found it rude to ignore her."

"You've literally ignored my mom talking you two weeks ago and then when she finished talking you said, thank you and left."

Eléonore shrugged. "That's completely different situation."

"She likes Scott. She's trying to break us up. I don't get why you talk to her."

"Are you talking about your mom or Erica...? Right, Erica. You really shouldn't let Erica get to you. She only flirts with Scott to rile you up."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do the same thing to Isaac with Stiles."

"That's not the same thing," Allison argued stubbornly. "Stiles isn't flirting with you to annoy Isaac."

"You know what I mean. But it doesn't matter, she's not really into Scott. Stiles told me that she used to have a huge crush on him, or so that's what he told me."

Allison didn't look convinced.

"She's not bad. I think she's lonely." She noticed that Erica only hanged out with the two boys, and the same went with them. It was just them three. She had a feeling that none of them really had friends. "Being around only boys does get boring and frustrating. I know, Benjamin drives me insane all the time and today in the morning, I spent five minutes with three guys and in after the first minute, I wanted to stab all of them. Even Scott, I'm sorry, Allison. He's such a guy sometimes."

"Thank God I'm an only child." Allison finally cracked a smile. "Hey, does Isaac know about your 'date' with Stiles?"

"Well, he did threaten to beat the shit out of Stiles if something did happen to me. It was kinda romantic if you think about it. That's probably the biggest gesture that he's ever going to make for me."

"I don't think that was supposed to be romantic," Allison said, frowning. A know on the door made both girls looked at the door in confusion. "Come in," called out Allison.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here," Eléonore said, surprised to see her brother stepping into the room. He was dressed up, ready to go out just like them.

"I just got here," he said and pointed out the door. "Can we go outside, I need to tell you something quickly."

"What's wrong?" she asked, already recognizing his expression. He seemed to be wearing it all the time.

"Nothing, I just need to tell you something quick before I leave," Benjamin said hastily. Sharing a look with Allison, she stood up and followed him out of the room. He motioned her to go inside of one of the guest's rooms of the Argent's house.

"Why does this look like someone lives here?" she asked, noticing a desk lamp in the empty desk and flower decorations all over the place.

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about," he said and sat down on the bed. Eléonore did the same and waited impatiently for him start explaining what was going on. "I was going to tell you tomorrow, but as you saw I was really at the morgue."

"I noticed. What the hell was that about?"

He rubbed his face in frustration. "Gerard, obviously. I had been sent to the office to talk to him and Victoria after school. It turned out to be a witch hunt, they wanted to talk about 'our situation.' Which basically is for Gerard to continue pressuring me with everything, especially when it comes to being in charge of us."

Eléonore sighed and threw herself back, and closed her eyes. "What does he want now?" she grumbled.

"Well, Victoria decided to make a compromise with us so that Gerard can back off and focus on other things. Hunter things."

"Like what? He wants us to prove our loyalty by sacrificing baby chicks? No, baby wolves. Which would mean... Derek's betas... Oh no." She sat up and looked at her brother in horror. "No! Are you going to kill Scott in the locker room? Or Isaac? Are you going to kill someone? Why would you agree to kill them? Do I have to kill Isaac?"

Benjamin flinched at the last one, confirming her suspicions.

"Shit. Fuck my life. I don't want to kill Isaac. Or Scott. Or any werewolves. Can we just move back to France?"

"No, Eléonore," Benjamin snapped, clearly insulted. "What give you the impression that I kill people all the time? When did I become this serial killer to you?"

"You're not going to kill Scott?"

"No. I'm not going to kill Scott. Or you're not killing Isaac. I know that's the one you're worried about." He threw her a dirty look. "But what I was going to say is that the compromise is that, uh... well, we move in with the Argent's."

"What? Are you kidding me? I knew this day would happen. Victoria has been waiting for anything to force us to move to their house."

It hadn't been a secret of Victoria's disapproval that the Hartmann siblings opted to live on their own rather with the Argents. She had argued with them, especially with Eléonore, every day before they moved to Beacon, hoping to make them give in and live with them. Eléonore saw through her reasoning. They were young and had gone through a huge loss that they still hadn't recovered, but both of them agreed that being with the Argent's wouldn't give them the space they needed.

"I know. But... I think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

"Are you fucking with me? How wouldn't this be bad?"

"Well, it's bad for you cause you're messing around with a werewolf."

Eléonore pursed her lips and dug her nails into her palms. She knew that Benjamin was aware of her unorthodox relationship with Isaac, but since her birthday he seemed to pretend it didn't exist. Until now it seemed.

"No, he's—"

"Shut up, Eléonore," he interrupted her, waving her off impatiently. "I know that he's your boyfriend and that you're not saying out loud because you don't want him to die. But, like you said, you ignored me. And I little suggestion, like always. If you don't want him to die, leave him alone. There are so many fucking guys in this school."

"I know," she said quietly. "And I'm sorry. But he was one of those fucking guys before he became Isaac, the werewolf that everyone wants to kill."

Benjamin muttered something inaudible. "Whatever," he said. "Just remember, that werewolves aren't the only ones in this place who can hear everything. Especially since we're going to move into the lion's den."

"Don't you mean wolves den?" When she saw the unimpressed look Benjamin gave her, Eléonore sighed dramatically. "Alright, let's move to the lion's den. When do we have to move with the Argents?"

Benjamin perked up and checked his phone again. "Tomorrow. It's not something permanent that's for sure," he assured her. "I can't stand being near Gerard, and let's be honest, Victoria. She sometimes scares me. I think it's the hair and her eyes."

"Couldn't you have told me that in the beginning?"

"I forgot, but like I just said, it's a compromise that is only going to last a little while. Just enough time to get Gerard off my back. Please just don't make a big deal of this." She begrudgingly agreed. It wasn't like she had an option. Benjamin grinned at her and stood up from the bed. "Great. Pack a bag tomorrow and I'll take it to the Argent's tomorrow."

"Okay, fine. I'll do it."

"Shit, I'm late," he hissed and stood up. He patted her knees, his way to say goodbye, and walked towards the door of the room. "I'll see you later, Ellie."

She threw herself back on the bed when he was gone. and stared up at the unfamiliar room. At least her room was right next to Allison's, she consoled herself and ignored the pang in her chest. It was strange how fast everything was changing in such a short amount of time, and Eléonore wondered if she could keep up with everything. Reluctantly, she pushed herself off the bed and went back to Allison's room.

"What did Benjamin want?" Allison asked when she was back. She was already dressed and Eléonore was mildly surprised that she didn't put that much effort in her clothes. Allison looked too casual.

"Same old. Nothing new." Eléonore plopped down on the bed, right next to Allison's. She picked up the shirt she had thrown carelessly to the bed and fiddled it. "I should take this to my new closet. I'm going to be living here just like how your mom wanted."

"Oh my God, I forgot about that. Are you really moving in? I overheard my mom arguing with my dad on what to do with all the stuff they're taking out of the extra rooms."

"Yeah, we are actually. Only temporarily, or not. But for now, it's temporary."

"I like it. I know my mom wanted you guys to live with us originally, but Benjamin made a good case about growing independent and checking in all the time and giving us a key. And look at that, in the end, she did win."

"Classic Victoria," Eléonore said and took her shirt off, put on a different one. She examined it and nodded in satisfaction. She just found her outfit for the rave. "I think I'm ready for a party."

"You look great. When's the last time you've been to a party?"

"I haven't been to a party a long time," she admitted. She remembered when she would go to them almost every month. She might not have had many friends, but she talked to enough people who would invite her to them.

"I think the last party I went to was a few months ago, probably when Scott asked me out," Allison recalled and smiled fondly. "It didn't end well, but I still think it was a great party."

"The last one must have been a week before my parents died. And I remember because my stupid boyfriend bite me too hard in the neck and I had to hide my hickey from them. That must have been almost a year ago."

She frowned at the memory. Her mom hadn't noticed, too busy with preparing for their hunt, but her dad had been suspicious and told her that Benjamin would go to the next party with her. She wondered what he would say to her when she was going to the party. He would definitely make Benjamin go with her.

"Really? Um, why didn't you go anymore?" Allison asked cautiously.

"I know that sometimes I act like my parent's death didn't bother me, but you'd be surprised that after the initial shock, I was pretty much suicidal."

"Oh my—please tell me you're lying."

"No, it's just—" Eléonore realized her mistake and had no choice but to explain everything that happened her mourning time. "I didn't know what to do. My brother was never there. Kasey, the hunter that was staying there, she was too focused on finding my brother and making sure he didn't overdose to notice me. My boyfriend kinda dumped me when I didn't want to talk about it. I mean, how can I explain to him that my parents were brutally murdered by an Alpha and that now we have to avenge them with our code. And then when I told him that I didn't need him, he left. I didn't think he would leave," she said quietly. "I had no one."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Allison said. "You had me."

"No, I didn't. Not then. You were here and I was over there. I didn't know what to say and I was afraid of doing something stupid, like cry. Which I know sounds stupid, but it was a huge deal back then. My parents didn't like crying. Hunters don't cry, that was the rule. It still is, but I kinda threw it out of the window."

"But you can cry now," Allison reminded her and put her hand over hers, squeezing it in reassurance. "I have tissues and ice cream. I can even cry with you all night."

"That's very nice of you. But what would I cry about? My parents are gone, and I did cry about them on my birthday. It was nasty and I can see why my parents hated it."

"You're better now, right? Because I see you so much better than when you got here. I'm so sorry for what you've been through."

"I guess I'm better," she admitted. "It still hurts when I see you with your parents knowing that mine are never going to be there for me. But that's normal. I'm never going to be that girl from France which is fine because I like myself now better."

"Is it because you can cry now? I told you it changes everything," Allison said lightly, making Eléonore laughed a little.

"I guess. I mean, I'm getting ready for a party to help saved a boy who is forced to kill people. I would have never done that back in France. You would have found me flirting with any guys, loving all the attention they were giving me. And then I would have been making out with them."

"I think this is the first time you've ever talked about your parents with me. Is it the first time with someone too?"

"No," she said, shaking her head slowly. "I talked briefly with the therapist and a little with Benjamin, but we were more arguing than making progress with our feelings, to be honest. It was the worst plane ride ever. The lady behind us hated us and probably thought we were crazy from all the crap we were saying."

Allison laughed and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing but I can't help it. Wait, hold on. I'm getting a text." She stopped laughing and pulled out her phone and made a face.

"Ah, the look of love," Eléonore smirked.

Allison threw her a pillow, smacking her right in the face. "It's Matt. I have to go and get him."

"I thought he was supposed to pick you up."

"He was, but his car broke down and now I'm going to pick him up. And don't give me that look. I volunteered to pick him up."

"Fine, have fun on your date."

Allison groaned and reluctantly stood up, smoothing her clothes. "How do I look?"

"Like you don't want to be on a date with Matt."

Allison looked at herself and shrugged. "That's fine. I hope he doesn't expect anything, I never made any promises. It sucks we're on dates that we don't even want to be with. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Wait," she called out and Allison stopped at the door. "Did you tell your dad who was controlling the kanima? Benjamin dragged me away. But hopefully, I gave you enough time for you to say something to throw him off."

Allison stared at her for a second, before shaking her head. "No, of course, I didn't tell them."

Eléonore nodded slowly, not believing her. "Good because that would have messed up everything. Them interfering would not be good."

Allison hesitated. "Would it be? I mean, would it be bad if hunters interfered? They are more experienced. We're not. We're just kids. We don't have the tools and knowledge that they do."

"They want to kill Jackson," Eléonore reminded her softly. "I know we're not like the hunters, but we can try."

"I guess. I have to go. Bye, Eléonore. I'll see you there." She gave her a small smile and left, leaving Eléonore all alone in the room. Eléonore contemplated on going after her and to ask her again if she did tell them, she wouldn't judge her. She, too, was nervous about tonight. Benjamin was right. Nobody knew what was going to happen, even if they had a clear plan.

_Bing_.

Eléonore turned to the nightstand and picked up her phone, hearing that she got a text. She couldn't help and smile when she saw that it was text from Isaac but faded when she saw what he wrote.

**Isaac:**_ Hey, I would really appreciate if you didn't die tonight, okay? That would be the worst._

**Eléonore:** _What's worse than dying?_

**Isaac:** Y_ou've got to be kidding. Just don't die._

She was about to text him back, but Stiles named appeared in her phone, probably calling her to tell her that he was there. She stood up and went in front of the mirror. She pushed her shoulders back and nodded in determination.

"I will not die," she told herself. "It's showtime."

* * *

**Holy, shit. It took a while, like many months, but here we are. I kinda made it long to make up for the lack of update. I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think. Thank you for everything (follows, favorites, and reviews). I feel terrible for not being able to update that often, but sometimes life gets in the way. I'm trying my best to change that, and make a plan but we'll see.**

**Anyways, if there are any errors, I will go back and fix them. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf, only the original plot, and characters.**


End file.
